


[HP]白昼[小天狼星X原创女主]

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Series: [HP]白昼 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 110
Words: 370,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth
Summary: 他是纯血家族布莱克的叛徒逆子，是我妹妹卡西奥佩娅的初恋。而我，却是他从一开始就厌弃的，被世家强加在他身上的未婚妻。关于叛逆的格兰芬多少年和他又爱又恨的小恶魔未婚妻的故事【别信】CP西里斯·布莱克（小天狼星）





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 001

阿佳莎做了一个梦。

梦里有一个身穿黑色缀蕾丝长裙的小女孩。小女孩有着一头乌黑的长卷发，一双石灰绿的漂亮大眼睛，她的颧骨和鼻梁相较一般的同龄人而言显得有些高耸，但并不难看，相反的还给她增添了几分英气。

她缓缓地朝前走着，双手小心翼翼地提着自己的裙角，同时还时不时朝着周围张望着，脸上的神情就好像是做了什么害怕让人发现的亏心事一般。

终于她停下了自己的脚步。

而在她的眼前，站着另一位和她年龄相仿的男孩。

男孩的头发是耀眼的浅金色，和小女孩深沉的乌黑长发给人的感觉截然不同。看见男孩后的女孩显得并不吃惊，反而更加从容地理了理裙角，接着高傲地仰起了脑袋，对男孩说道：“别妄想阻止我，阿克瑞斯。”

名叫阿克瑞斯的男孩微微一怔，随后一脸坚定地看着女孩道：“我不允许你再伤害她了……卡茜，阿佳莎是我们的亲姐姐，你我对这一点都应该心知肚明。”

女孩听完阿克瑞斯的话，原本苍白病态的脸庞竟然泛起了几丝红晕，而那显然是愤怒所导致的结果。她深吸了一口气，接着用掷地有声地声音反驳道：“我，不允许你将我和那种低贱的杂种相提并论！你我都是纯血世家格林格拉斯的后代，而她不过是身上流有肮脏血液的私生女而已！她和她的母亲一样低贱！”

就在这时，另一位身穿浅粉色连衣裙的少女从阿克瑞斯的身后走了出来。

她的双手环抱着一个雪白的兔子玩偶，小巧的脸庞上竟是惊恐与不解。

奇怪的是，阿克瑞斯身后的这名小女孩，明显要比那位黑发女孩长得更像阿克瑞斯。她有着一头长至腰际的温柔金色卷发，一张巴掌大的精巧小脸，五官看上去和阿克瑞斯很是相似。

唯独那一双眼睛，那一双像猫眼一般的琥珀色眼睛，和阿克瑞斯的海蓝色眼睛完全不同。

……

阿佳莎猛地睁开了双眼。

阳光已经透过澄清的玻璃窗户从窗外照进了霍格沃茨返程的列车，刚刚经历完OWLs考试的五年级学生们难免显得有些躁动，即便是一向以矜持高贵自称的斯莱特林也不例外。

阿佳莎吃力地揉了揉眼睛，一联想到自己方才的梦境，脸色又不由得苍白了几分。

“你醒了？”坐在阿佳莎身旁的阿克瑞斯见阿佳莎终于苏醒过来，便合上了手中的书本，有些关切地问道。

阿佳莎微微颔首，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“怎么了？是做恶梦了吗，你的脸色看上去并不太好。”阿克瑞斯微微蹙眉，上下打量着阿佳莎的脸庞，接着说道，“需不需要舒缓的香料，我的行李箱里还剩下一些，我记得你每一次坐霍格沃茨特快都会感到有些恶心的。”

“不，我还好。”阿佳莎抿了抿嘴唇，接着微笑着看着阿克瑞斯，“只是感觉有点疲倦了而已，说起来，你不用去陪着卡茜吗？”

阿克瑞斯苦笑，“卡茜用不着我陪着。”

阿佳莎明白阿克瑞斯的这句话若有所指。卡茜，也就是卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯，格林格拉斯家族的掌上明珠，斯莱特林学院里无人不晓的名人，也是霍格沃茨众多十五六岁少年的梦中情人。

卡西奥佩娅长得很是美丽，她也是格林格拉斯家中三个孩子里唯一一位有着黑色长发的女孩。有人说她的头发就如同黑玉一般闪耀，即便是如同金子一般的长发在她的身边都一定会显得黯淡失色。

阿佳莎一面这样想着，一面无奈地挑起了自己的一缕金色长发。

“好了，阿克瑞斯。”阿佳莎深吸一口气，接着转向了阿克瑞斯，“我该去履行我的级长职务了。”

阿克瑞斯朝阿佳莎温柔一笑，“祝你好运。”

阿佳莎站起身来，捋了捋自己系在自己项颈间的银白色与松针绿相间的领带，接着披上了宽大的深黑色长袍，转身走出了列车包厢。

已经过了这么多年了，准确的来说，是已经过去十五年了。她竟然还会做这种梦。

阿佳莎不得不承认，自己对于自己的小肚鸡肠感到有些吃惊。

*

“格林格拉斯小姐，你好。”一位三年级的斯莱特林少女看见身上挂有级长勋章的阿佳莎，便从容不迫地摆出一个微笑朝她问好。

“你好。”阿佳莎轻轻点头，接着用最为温柔的语气提醒道：“小心脚下，请不要走的太急了。”

“谢谢格林格拉斯小姐。”那名少女微微屈膝，显得很是感激阿佳莎。

但阿佳莎明白，这些都只是表面看起来的和善于友好。长大后的斯莱特林总是会显得过于精明，因为斯莱特林从他们的祖先开始，就是自私自利的利己主义者。这种特性，是伴随着他们的血液，流淌在血管里的。

阿佳莎抿了抿嘴唇，她自然也不会例外。

格林格拉斯小姐？阿佳莎相信斯莱特林的每一个人，在对她说出这个称呼的时候，内心一定都充斥着不屑与鄙夷。他们一定都和卡西奥佩娅一样，认为她完全配不起“格林格拉斯”这个姓氏。

因为她只是一个私生女。

一个泥巴种的私生女。

“伊万斯——”前方忽然传来的声音猛然间打断了阿佳莎的思绪，阿佳莎条件反射地抬头，只见一名戴着眼镜的格兰芬多少年正在走廊上追逐着另一位有着秀丽红色长发、漂亮翠眸的格兰芬多少女。

莉莉·伊万斯。

阿佳莎认识这个格兰芬多。

“走开，波特。”伊万斯从前从来没有显得像此刻这样焦躁与愤怒，“我想我已经把话说得很明白了，我讨厌你，波特。我讨厌你为了引起他人注意而所做出的所有浮夸至极的举动，你以为你自己这样能够吸引别人的目光，是不是？你以为这样就能够让别人觉得你了不起是不是？而我只觉得你特别愚蠢，所以离我远点！”

波特有些不知所措，他接着伸出手来无奈地揉了揉自己脑袋上的乱发，“我向你道歉，我知道错了！我当时不过是……不过是——”

“我不需要。”结果伊万斯冷冷地甩下这一句话，就头也不回地将波特一人丢在了原地。

波特的脸色显得有些难看，不仅如此，他双眼的神情看起来十分恍惚，因为他一直到阿佳莎轻轻咳出声之前，都没能注意到阿佳莎的存在。

“波特。”阿佳莎开口提醒他，示意他不要再将车厢内的纪律变得更加混乱。

“抱歉，格林格拉斯。”詹姆斯·波特看见阿佳莎后微微一怔，“我不是故意想要扰乱纪律，我——”

阿佳莎若有所思地扬了扬下巴，接着缓缓对波特说道：“如果你可以保证接下来不再做出一些让我苦恼的事，我可以忘记刚刚所发生的一切。但是你能够做到吗，波特？”

“好的，我保证。”波特立马感激地点点头。

詹姆斯此时正在心中暗暗庆幸，还好自己所遇见的这个斯莱特林是这位好说话的“格林格拉斯”，如果撞见的是别的斯莱特林，他还真的不能保证会不会在车厢内又发起一场“恶战”呢。

不过此时光是伊万斯和他的关系就已经够让他头疼了，他追求了伊万斯这么多年，关系好不容易才舒缓了一些，却没想到伊万斯竟然会因为那个“鼻涕精”的事想要和他彻底绝交。

但詹姆斯·波特认为这一切仍有转机。

毕竟他一直都是一个乐观的格兰芬多。

“詹姆斯，你打算和伊万斯在外面纠缠到什么时候。”

听见一阵熟悉的嗓音忽然在前方响起，阿佳莎不由自主地抬起了头。只见西里斯·布莱克正双手插在口袋里，一副百无聊赖的模样，不过等他的视线落在阿佳莎身上之后，原本英俊的脸庞忽然露出了厌恶的神情。

就好像在那一瞬间，他看见了什么令他恶心的东西。

阿佳莎不由得弯了弯嘴角，心中暗嘲：心有不满却不懂得收敛，将自己心中的情绪放到脸上让旁人一览无余。他们果然还只是一群幼稚的小孩子。

“伊万斯早就不在这里了，西里斯。”詹姆斯·波特回过头去看向西里斯，在阿佳莎面前他也不好意思继进行过多的解释，“我很快就过来……不过现在还需要先向格林格拉斯道个谢。”

西里斯警惕地抬起眼，皱着眉头问：“为了什么？”

“为了‘格林格拉斯是唯一一个对我好的斯莱特林’，这个理由可以吗？”詹姆斯半开玩笑地说，同时瞥了一眼阿佳莎，但是阿佳莎仍旧微笑着，似乎并没有因此感觉受到了冒犯，詹姆斯于是不由自主地松了一口气。

“总之谢谢了。”他挥了挥手补充道。

“不用谢，”阿佳莎轻轻地说，“虽然不在一个学院，但不管怎么样，我们都是霍格沃茨的学生。”

詹姆斯听到阿佳莎的这个回答终于放心了。不知怎的，他的确有那种信心，这位格林格拉斯小姐会遵守诺言帮他保守“秘密”。

却没有想到这时，西里斯轻蔑地哼了一声，接着说出了一句让詹姆斯和阿佳莎都有些震惊的话。

“虚伪。”

阿佳莎听后微微一怔，但很快，她又从容不迫地扬起了下巴，对西里斯说道：“布莱克先生，如果没有记错的话，期末考试结束之后攻击我们学院的四年级学生——西弗勒斯·斯内普的那一群人其中，就有你对吧？”

西里斯没有回答阿佳莎的问题，只是怒瞪着她。

“作为斯莱特林的级长，我想我有义务为我们学院的学生争取公道。”阿佳莎缓缓说，“但是斯莱特林都不是愿意多管闲事的人，可有些时候如果一些人触及到了我们的底线，其他的斯莱特林也自然不会坐视不理。”

阿佳莎又瞥了一眼一脸厌恶的西里斯·布莱克和有些不安的詹姆斯·波特，接着再一次挂上了她作为阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的标志性温和笑容，说道：“那么两位先生，若没有其他事情的话，我就先告辞了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 002

等詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克回到他们自己的包厢中时，莱姆斯·卢平手中的那本小说已经读完了一大半了。

“你在读什么，莱姆斯？”詹姆斯有些好奇地探过头去，扫了一眼卢平书中书籍的封页，接着不禁纳闷地喃喃，“《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，这是什么书？我怎么从来没听说过？”

卢平只好缓缓地合上了书本，然后抬起头来看着詹姆斯，淡淡地道：“一本麻瓜小说，因为闲着无聊而买来打发时间的。”

詹姆斯听后忍不住撇了撇嘴，“你是什么时候开始看麻瓜小说了？”

“是伊万斯吧？”这时沉默了好一阵子的西里斯终于懒洋洋地开口，“也就只有她才会知道什么麻瓜小说。”

詹姆斯听完西里斯这话，脸色骤然变得阴沉了下来，但他似乎在极力地克制着自己的情绪，因此只是小声地抱怨了几句：“伊万斯给你推荐麻瓜小说，却对我说让我滚远点。莱姆斯，就算你和她更志趣相投一些，但她也不能这么区别对待我们吧。”

卢平听后静默了半晌，思索了片刻后才开口：“事实上关于斯内普的那件事，我想了好几天。詹姆斯，如果我对你说实话，希望你不要生气。我认为我们平时对斯内普的所作所为确实有些过分了，伊万斯会因此生你的气也是很正常的。”

詹姆斯只是有些不高兴地瞥了卢平一眼，之后说：“这些话你在当时怎么不说？”

卢平深吸了一口气，缓缓道：“我当时说你们听得进去吗？况且……我不得不承认我也的确有错。我和斯内普并没有很深的交情，可我和你们三个人又是好朋友，所以——”

“莱姆斯，别老提那个鼻涕精了，多没意思。”这时坐在卢平身旁的彼得·佩迪鲁忽然插话，“我们来聊点别的有意思的话题怎么样？”

彼得·佩迪鲁是个矮矮胖胖的小个子男生，特别是站在詹姆斯和西里斯身旁，给人的这种感觉就更加强烈了。不过也许正因如此，他才能够无时无刻不依附在詹姆斯和西里斯的两侧。至于莱姆斯·卢平，虽然是他们四人小团体中的一员，但是文静而不善言辞的他总是显得和其他三人格格不入。

“有意思的话题，什么话题？”西里斯打了个哈欠，似乎已经有些不耐烦了，“难不成伊万斯？”

彼得听后忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，而詹姆斯立刻涨红了脸。卢平也只是勉强地弯了弯嘴角，似乎并不感觉这个话题十分有趣。

“詹姆斯，西里斯，我刚刚在里面听到外面有女生的声音。是伊万斯吗？”终于，卢平还是开口将这个问题问出口了。

詹姆斯摇头，“一开始是，后来就不是了，伊万斯现在可不愿意和我多说一句话。”

卢平有些纳闷，“那么刚刚和你们说话的人是谁？”

詹姆斯听完卢平的问题，意味深长地扫了西里斯一眼，不过看到西里斯仍旧是一副无所谓的模样，他才笑着继续道：“阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，斯莱特林的五年级女级长。刚才我和伊万斯争吵的时候正好被她撞见了，不过她好像还挺宽容的，对我说只要我不继续扰乱纪律，她就可以当做什么都没看见。”

西里斯轻蔑地发出了一声不赞同的声响，接着插话道：“也就只有你才会信她的话，詹姆斯。别忘记了你是一个格兰芬多，而她是一个斯莱特林。”

詹姆斯似乎对于西里斯尖刻的言论并不在乎，只是冲他挤了挤眼睛说：“说起来，西里斯，你为什么这么不待见格林格拉斯？”

“不待见？”西里斯微微蹙眉，“只要是姓格林格拉斯的，就没几个正常的。”

彼得听了这话忽然提起了兴趣，“看样子是有八卦，对吧？西里斯，快说来听听。”

“啊……”西里斯靠在座椅的后背上，深邃的双眼望着天花板，像是在思索着些什么，“如今的格林格拉斯先生，在年轻的时候名声可不好。而如今的格林格拉斯夫人厄休拉的母家是纯血世家罗齐尔家族，一个罗齐尔嫁给一个格林格拉斯，是人都能听出这里头屈尊的意味。况且厄休拉·罗齐尔嫁的可是当年传闻在结婚之前就已经有一个私生子的阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯，所以人人都在说是不是这位格林格拉斯给罗齐尔小姐下了迷情剂。”

“然后呢？”现在就连詹姆斯也开始对这个话题感兴趣了。

西里斯继续道：“而在纯血的几个家族中一直有这么一个传言，如今格林格拉斯家的大女儿，也就是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，事实上就是那一位私生子。当然这些都只是传言罢了，格林格拉斯先生和格林格拉斯夫人是坚决否认的。不过这种事，放到谁面前都会否认吧。”

卢平听完这番话，端着下巴沉思了半晌，之后才幽幽地道：“阿佳莎给人的感觉并不像是私生女，如果她真的是私生女，格林格拉斯家族为什么对她养尊处优了那么多年，这说不通。”

詹姆斯也认同地点头，“我同意莱姆斯的话，格林格拉斯大小姐给人的感觉一点儿也不像私生女。”

西里斯轻笑一声，“都说只是传闻了，没必要太当真。不过其实我并没有针对这位大小姐，因为其他的两位格林格拉斯也不怎么样。”

“我只知道那两位是双胞胎。”彼得说，“格林格拉斯二小姐长得还挺漂亮，但是那位公子哥就有些弱里弱气的了。”

詹姆斯说：“这一次我同意彼得。”

西里斯却皱起了眉头说：“恕我完全欣赏不来，因为卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯的长相总是让我联想起我那位贝拉堂姐。我不得不承认，每一次我在饭桌上和贝拉特里克斯坐对面的时候总是会感到一股无形的压力。总而言之她们那种长相完全不是我喜欢的类型。”

詹姆斯这时忍不住笑了，“我知道，我知道，你还说阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的样子总是会让你联想起你那位准备和卢修斯·马尔福订婚的纳西莎堂姐，但我看过你那三位堂姐的照片，实际上格林格拉斯们和她们长得一点儿也不像。”

“但她们都是金发。”西里斯尖锐地指出，“脸色还都一样地苍白。”

等詹姆斯和彼得终于放弃讨论格林格拉斯家族的故事之后，西里斯终于可以让自己消停一会儿了。

*

关于格林格拉斯家族，他虽然称不上十分了解，但也算是对他们略知一二。因为布莱克家族的地位在纯血世家中名声显赫，即便是格林格拉斯们也还是会将他们作为阿谀奉承的对象的。

他在小的时候，还没有进入霍格沃茨之前，他就已经见过格林格拉斯夫人，也就是曾经的厄休拉·罗齐尔。

那是一个有着黑色长卷发的美丽女人，但岁月还是在她脸上无情地留下了痕迹。不过所幸她的二女儿卡西奥佩娅完全是和她一个模子刻出来的，只不过因为阅历尚浅的缘故，看起来更加美丽、纯真、动人。

西里斯记得那位名叫卡西奥佩娅的小格林格拉斯，每次和她的母亲一通报拜访布莱克家族的时候，总是会躲在墙角悄悄地注视着他。他虽然意识到了她的这一举动，但出于不给自己招惹不必要的麻烦的目的，他还是装作什么都没有发现那样继续着他该做的事。

一直到西里斯十一岁的时候进入霍格沃茨。

当分院帽将他分入格兰芬多的时候，无疑是在整个霍格沃茨的师生面前掀起了一场无声的危机。一个布莱克，一个世世代代都必定会进入斯莱特林的布莱克，竟然会被分进格兰芬多？这样的事情是何等的荒谬！布莱克家族又怎么能够容许如此叛徒败类的存在？！

然而西里斯本人似乎对此并不在意。

反正他也不喜欢斯莱特林的做派。

一直到分院帽念到G开头的姓氏时，西里斯才第一次正眼仔细地打量这位格林格拉斯家中的二女儿。

“卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯——”

当分院帽才刚刚触碰到她头顶的发丝，它就毫不犹豫地喊出了那个学院的名字。

“毫无疑问，斯莱特林——！”

在那个时候，大概在场的每一个人无一不将自己的目光集中到了那个名叫卡西奥佩娅的女孩身上。因为她实在是漂亮得惊人，尽管她在当时仅仅只有十一岁。

甚至就连坐在西里斯对面的詹姆斯都不禁看着卡西奥佩娅微微出神。

卡西奥佩娅在听见分院帽将她分进了斯莱特林学院后，便高傲地昂起脑袋朝着斯莱特林的长桌走了过去，接着坐到了一位金发蓝眸的男孩身边。

西里斯看见卢修斯·马尔福正端坐在斯莱特林长桌的最前方，他的长袍上挂着闪闪发光的级长勋章。

奇怪的是，就在所有人都对着卡西奥佩娅的美貌艳羡不已的时候，偏偏只有西里斯快速地略过了卡西奥佩娅的脸庞，转而注意到了另一位低着头坐在卡西奥佩娅身边的金发少女。

那个人便是卡西奥佩娅的姐姐——阿佳莎。

阿佳莎的长相是一位典型的格林格拉斯。她那一头长至腰际的金黄色卷发，柔和的五官，小巧却又有些苍白的脸庞，都是格林格拉斯最具有标志性的特点。然而西里斯注意到了，在她的脸上长着一双其他格林格拉斯都没有的眼睛。他敢打赌，整个格林格拉斯家族除了她阿佳莎·格林格拉斯之外，没有第二个人有着那样一双眼睛。

那是一双琥珀色的，像猫眼一样狡黠的眼睛。从里面流露出来的情感不是一般纯血世家出身的小姐该有的傲慢与高贵，而是下流、猜忌和胆怯。

西里斯那时候在想，说不定他们口中那荒谬的传言是真的。

这位格林格拉斯大小姐的亲生母亲指不定真的是一位低贱的荡.妇，而她那双和整张脸格格不入的琥珀色眼睛就是最好的证据。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 003

“艾丽娅，你觉得这条裙子的花色怎么样？”

“我觉得好看极了，克洛伊。”

“其实只要是卡茜穿上的裙子，就没有不好看的，不是吗？”

几个三、四年级的斯莱特林女生正聚在一起，围着几张画有彩色礼服的图稿轻声讨论着。而站在她们中间的是一位约莫十四五岁的黑发少女，少女的脸庞虽然苍白得有些病态，但反而显现出了她哥特式的美丽。她薄薄的嘴唇微微抿起，并没有开口参与其他几位斯莱特林少女的交谈。

但即便如此，也不难发现她一定是这几位少女的中心。

在斯莱特林之间，这样的奉承并不少见。实际上在阿佳莎刚进入霍格沃茨的时候，她也曾经试图高攀当时就读于四年级的布莱克三小姐——纳西莎。然而纳西莎只是一朵高傲到近乎是不可一世的水仙，阿佳莎当时的计划自然是落了空。

阿佳莎仰起脑袋，她很明白，不论你她与卡西奥佩娅在私底下多么地记恨对方，在其他斯莱特林同学的眼中，她们始终是出自一个家族的亲姐妹。

卡西奥佩娅像是察觉到了阿佳莎落在自己身上的眼光，忽的抬起头来，灰绿色的眼中闪烁出了几丝不悦的光芒，但很快就转瞬即逝。

“格林格拉斯小姐？”第一个开口对阿佳莎问好的反而是那位名叫克洛伊的少女，她看到阿佳莎后神情显得有些讶异，接着回过头去瞥了一眼站在自己身后的卡西奥佩娅，之后才接着说道，“下午好。”

阿佳莎点头，“你好。”

克洛伊虽然只有三年级，但她也是一个斯莱特林，自然明白这种场合自己和其他的女伴应当回避。于是她在和阿佳莎问完好后，便很知趣地用眼神示意其他的几位少女，然后快步离开了卡西奥佩娅的身旁。

卡西奥佩娅这才懒洋洋地看向了阿佳莎，“怎么？我也需要站起身来向级长小姐问好吗？”

阿佳莎微微垂睫，她无疑听出了卡西奥佩娅这句话挑衅的意味，可是她并不打算和卡西奥佩娅就这个无谓的话题继续纠缠下去。

于是她说：“你知道我只是在履行级长职务，卡茜。”

卡西奥佩娅冷笑，“你忽然对我用这么亲昵的称呼，可真是让我受宠若惊。”

“是吗？”阿佳莎笑问，“但就连一个三年级的诺特都可以直接称呼你为‘卡茜’了，身为你的亲姐姐，我为什么不能那样叫你？”

卡西奥佩娅听后微微一怔，随后立刻在脸上摆出了一幅被恶心到了的神情，接着她忽然站起身子，缓缓地迈开了脚步走向了阿佳莎。

“你应该庆幸现在是在霍格沃茨特快的车厢里。”她冷冷地在阿佳莎耳畔间提醒道，“还有其他的斯莱特林同学在这里，所以我不会和你争吵纠缠下去。但我可以明确地告诉你，即便是一个三年级的诺特，也是从她那纯血的母亲的肚子里生出来的。不像一些人，身上永远都会流着低贱荡.妇的血液。”

阿佳莎猛地攥住了自己长袍的衣角。

诡异的缄默瞬间在两人之间蔓延开来。

终于，过了许久——

“你知道吗，卡茜？”阿佳莎的语气听起来还是柔柔的，“我刚才在车厢外遇见了布莱克。没错，不是雷古勒斯·布莱克，而是布莱克家的长子西里斯·布莱克。”

卡西奥佩娅听后，眼神骤然变得警惕起来。她不得不承认，在这其中有她难以掩饰的担忧和紧张。

“在离开之前，我无意间听到了他和詹姆斯·波特以及其他几个格兰芬多的谈话。”阿佳莎说完轻轻一笑，“我真的不是故意偷听的。但是布莱克的声音实在是太洪亮了，不过这应该算是他的优点对吧？所以卡茜你才会这么喜欢他。”

卡西奥佩娅听到此处，苍白的脸上已经泛起了怒气。

“你究竟想说些什么？”

阿佳莎偏了偏头，“没什么，就是想聊一聊姐妹之间才会聊的闺房心事。噢对了，布莱克还说，只要是姓格林格拉斯的都不是什么好东西，虽然他是一个布莱克，但会说出这样的话未免也太嚣张了点，你说是不是，卡茜？他还说，我们两个总是让他联想起他的堂姐们，你像贝拉特里克斯，而我像纳西莎，不过我们都知道他可不怎么喜欢他的那两位堂姐，对不对？”

卡西奥佩娅深吸一口气，灰绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层浅浅的阴霾，“你以为你对我说这样的话，就能激怒我吗？”

阿佳莎摇头，“我并没有这么想，我只是觉得作为你的姐姐，似乎有必要劝你现实一些。我想卡茜你是最明白嫁给一个不爱自己的人是一件多么痛苦的事的人吧？其实姓布莱克的也不止一个，如果你看中的是那位雷古勒斯，事情不就好办许多了吗？我听阿克瑞斯说，似乎他早就已经拜倒在你的石榴裙下了。”

卡西奥佩娅所隐忍许久的怒气似乎终于在这一刻爆发出来，她忽的伸出手紧紧地揪住了阿佳莎的领带，接着凑近她的脸庞，压低着声音对她说：“我不允许你这个卑鄙无耻的东西这样说母亲！你以为父亲就爱你的生母吗？他不过是仁慈才留住了你，而你那低贱的生母早就不知道死在哪条阴沟里了！”

阿佳莎却好像并没有被卡西奥佩娅的举动震慑住，只是伸出手来掰开了卡西奥佩娅紧握着自己领带的右手，然后理了理凌乱的衣角，接着道：“霍格沃茨特快很快就要到站了，我想我们三个人还是一同出去的比较好，毕竟父亲可不想看见我们又一次吵架，是不是？”

卡西奥佩娅撇听后只是过头去，而没有接阿佳莎的话。她知道自己需要冷静，本来因为阿佳莎的一句刻意的话而突然暴怒起来，就不是她应该做出的举动。

她明白阿佳莎的那句“嫁给一个不爱自己的人”一定是若有所指的，而所针对的人就是她和阿克瑞斯的母亲——厄休拉·格林格拉斯。也是如今的格林格拉斯夫人。

可是她——她这个生母只是一个姓名不详的泥巴种的私生女，又有什么资格在这里嘲笑她的母亲？！


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 004

阿佳莎和卡西奥佩娅，在很久很久以前，也曾像正常的亲姐妹那样亲密。

但是从什么时候开始呢？

从什么时候开始，卡西奥佩娅开始记恨她、折磨她，而她也开始妒忌卡西奥佩娅了呢？

大概是从她和卡西奥佩娅记事之后吧。在她与卡西奥佩娅都明白巫师的血统有多么重要之后，当他们终于明白“私生子”的意义之后。又或许，是在厄休拉对卡西奥佩娅灌输了无数次她的恨意怨念之后。

阿佳莎从一开始就是畏惧厄休拉的。毕竟她还是能够很明显的感觉到，厄休拉看她的眼神，不仅没有一个母亲该有的慈爱，有的反而只是满满的恨意。

不过当她了解到全部事实的真相之后，她也似乎能够理解厄休拉了。在年轻时深爱着格林格拉斯先生的她，在成为了格林格拉斯夫人并给这个家庭诞生了一子一女之后的她，却仍旧还是走不进格林格拉斯先生的心里。

因为那位已经死去了的麻种少女，早已占据了格林格拉斯先生的整个心房。

而渐渐地，厄休拉对格林格拉斯先生的不满，也就转化成了对阿佳莎的怨恨。

阿佳莎成为了她唯一可以泄愤的对象。

她不会明目张胆地虐待阿佳莎，因为这样会被格林格拉斯先生察觉。她会做的，是让阿佳莎彻底明白，阿佳莎永远比她厄休拉的两个孩子要低贱。

厄休拉不会给阿佳莎卡西奥佩娅穿过的裙子，不会给她卡西奥佩娅用过的首饰，因为她认为这么做会玷污了卡西奥佩娅的东西。厄休拉也不会带她去参加其他纯血家族下午的茶会，因为她不想让阿佳莎成为卡西奥佩娅在婚姻上的竞争对手。

可这些阿佳莎实际上都不在意，可惜厄休拉永远不会仅仅满足于此。

阿佳莎仍旧记得，每当卡西奥佩娅因为顽皮而逃掉了安排在周末下午的法语课的时候，阿佳莎都会成为那个受到惩罚的人——尽管她一直以来都遵守着规矩，乖乖地去上每一节能够将她变成一名合格的淑女的私人家教课。

“卡茜今天下午为什么没有去上课？”

“我不知道，夫人。”小时候的阿佳莎总是会胆怯而又不安地站在厄休拉的面前，双眼直勾勾地盯着自己的脚尖，内心也止不住地为接下来可能发生的事情感到恐惧。

“不知道？”厄休拉意味深长地看了她一眼，“当你发现她没有上课的时候，为什么不告诉你的家教安娜小姐？”

阿佳莎发现自己回答不上这个问题，于是只能选择继续默不作声。

可没想到下一秒，厄休拉就“砰”的一声用力地将自己手中的魔杖甩到了光洁的大理石地板上，木质的魔杖和坚硬冰冷的地板发生碰撞之后，发出了一阵清脆的声响，而阿佳莎的身体也不由得因此颤抖了起来。

她知道厄休拉生气了。

尽管她并不清楚自己究竟做错了些什么。

“把你的裙子掀起来。”厄休拉用冰冷且又不容置疑的语气对她命令道。

年幼的阿佳莎听后，惊愕而不解地抬头看向了自己的继母，但在她冷若冰霜的视线的注视之下，她也只好按照着厄休拉的命令将自己的长裙掀了起来。一瞬间，光洁而又雪白的小腿暴露在了有些阴冷而又潮湿的空气之下。

“我不会动手打你的，阿佳莎。”厄休拉侧目盯着她，嘴里同时懒洋洋地说道，“因为那样做会脏了我的手。”

阿佳莎没有出声。

“跪在地板上吧。”她接下来继续说道，就仿佛这只是一件无关紧要的小事，“今晚你的父亲不会回家了，而我想你也没必要享用今天的晚宴了——毕竟你做错了事情，你说是不是？亲爱的，做错了事情就理所应当地受到惩罚，所以你今天晚上就在我的卧室里跪着吧……一直到明天早上太阳升起的时候，我自然会让莉莎带你走出这个房间的。”

阿佳莎紧咬着下唇，一言不发地将自己的双膝放置在了冷冰冰的地面上。入秋之后的英国天气已经开始转凉，所以阿佳莎也大致能够猜想的出，当她第二天早上回到自己的房间之后，她的膝盖大概会呈现出怎样的一副“光景”了。

至少，丑陋的淤青，是绝对少不了的。

而这些更加荒谬扭曲的事情还有很多，虽然等阿佳莎长大了之后，这她早已不会将这些事情放在心上了，可是它们也确确实实让她的童年充满了恐惧与阴影。

她没有办法告诉格林格拉斯先生，因为她知道即便自己这么做了，情况只会变得更糟。

格林格拉斯先生生性软弱，他和厄休拉的婚姻原本就不是出于他自己的意愿，可他却还是选择将就着和厄休拉完婚，并且还因此抛弃了阿佳莎的生母。

而如果不是阿克瑞斯的话，这个家庭对她而言早就不剩下了一丝的温情。

小阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯，也是阿佳莎在格林格拉斯家族中唯一不记恨的人。

因为卡西奥佩娅时不时在晚上捣鼓出来的“恶作剧”，阿佳莎从很小的时候就已经神经衰弱了，安稳的睡眠对她而言更是不可企求的奢侈。然而阿克瑞斯在小的时候却不知因为什么，和她一样经常睡不着觉。

“阿佳莎，我睡不着。”

阿佳莎六岁时的某一天夜晚，阿佳莎惊讶地发现出现在自己房间里的不是卡西奥佩娅，不是厄休拉，而是自己的弟弟阿克瑞斯。

“你怎么了，阿克瑞斯？”于是她只好示意性地关切道。

阿克瑞斯摇头，“也许是外面的雷雨声吧，我一个人在房间里总是会觉得有些害怕。我可以和你待在一起吗，阿佳莎？母亲一定不会高兴我在这个时候去打扰她的，卡茜一向不爱和我说话，我能够求助的人只有你了。”

——而我唯一能够求助的人也只有你了。

阿佳莎在心里默默地这样想道，可她并没有将这句话说出口。

“当然可以。”

“太好了。”小阿克瑞斯感激地说，接着轻轻地爬上了阿佳莎的床铺，靠在她的身旁躺了下来，“给我讲一个故事吧，阿佳莎。”他说。

“好的。”阿佳莎点头，思索了片刻后道，“很久很久以前，有一个麻瓜少女名叫辛德瑞拉……”

“麻瓜的故事？”阿克瑞斯有些讶异，“你是从哪儿听来的。”

“在一本小说里看到的。”阿佳莎说，“我无意间在书房里翻到了这本小说，直到我看完了才知道原来这是麻瓜写的童话。”

“然后呢？那个少女怎么样了？”

阿佳莎愣了愣，随后道：“她的母亲很早就死去了，而她的父亲和另一名富有的女人结了婚。这个女人成了她的后妈，不过她也同样有着两个和辛德瑞拉年龄相仿的女儿。他们结婚不久，辛德瑞拉的父亲也死去了，整个家中只剩下了这几个女人。后母十分厌恶辛德瑞拉，因此把辛德瑞拉当做家养小精灵那样使唤，并且连床铺都不让她睡，只让她靠着壁炉睡觉，辛德瑞拉也因为这样变得十分邋遢。后来，这个国家的王子需要娶一名王妃，并且打算举办一场盛大的舞会来寻找他的真命天女，辛德瑞拉也想参加舞会，但是后母和姐姐们却想方设法地阻止她，把她困在了家中。就当辛德瑞拉伤心欲绝的时候，一名女巫出现了。”

阿克瑞斯听得很入神。

“那名女巫十分的好心，她用魔法将辛德瑞拉身上破旧的裙子变成了华丽的礼服，将南瓜变成了马车，将老鼠变成了白马。最为重要的是，她用魔法变出了一双漂亮的水晶鞋，而这双鞋只有辛德瑞拉一人才能穿得上。可是女巫告诉辛德瑞拉，这些魔法只能维持到午夜十二点之前，在那之后一切东西都会恢复原样。”阿佳莎继续道，“辛德瑞拉如愿以偿地去到了舞会，而王子也因为她的美丽而为她神魂颠倒，整个舞会的其他少女都因她而黯淡失色。”

“她真幸运。”阿克瑞斯听到这儿不禁感慨，“能够如愿以偿地吸引住自己想要吸引的人。”

阿佳莎苦笑，“毕竟这只是童话。辛德瑞拉和王子迅速坠入了爱河，可是快乐的时间总是有限的，午夜的钟声很快就响起了。辛德瑞拉没来得及和王子好好道别就匆匆忙忙地逃跑了，好在她遗落下了一只水晶鞋，就是那只只有她才能穿上的水晶鞋。”

“让我猜猜结局。”阿克瑞斯插话，“我猜最后王子一定靠着这只鞋找到了她，并且和她结婚了。”

“正是这样。”阿佳莎微笑着抚摸了一下阿克瑞斯的额头，然后道，“他们最后的确幸福快乐地生活在了一起。”

阿克瑞斯听后忽的陷入了一阵沉思，过了许久才有些犹豫地说：“你觉得你像辛德瑞拉吗，阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎微微一怔，随后摇头，“不，至少我没有到需要靠着壁炉睡觉的地步。”

阿克瑞斯笑了，“这倒也是。但你会期待见到自己的王子吗？”

“王子？”阿佳莎感到有些好笑，“阿克瑞斯，巫师的世界里没有王子。就算有，他也不可能注意到我的，如果要说注意的话，他一定会先注意到比我漂亮出众的卡茜。”

阿克瑞斯听后，沉默着思索了好一会儿。接着他忽的伸出手来紧握住了阿佳莎的手，一脸真诚地对她说：“阿佳莎，即使没有什么王子也没有关系，因为你还有我。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 005

随着一声巨响，正在缓缓向前行驶的霍格沃茨特快列车终于停了下来。而国王十字车站的站台上，早已站满了前来迎接返校的学生的家长们。

低年级的格兰芬多们兴奋地朝着窗外挥手，似乎想要迫不及待地扑入家人的怀中。而坐在澄清的窗户旁的西里斯却只是静静地用手掌拖着下巴，一言不发地扫视着窗外的人群，脸上丝毫看不见开心或是愉悦的痕迹。

“西里斯？”詹姆斯见西里斯在列车停止行驶之后仍旧一动不动地坐在座位上，不由得关切地询问了一句，“怎么了？列车已经到站了，别发呆了！”

“你们先走吧！”西里斯面对詹姆斯的催促难得冷漠了一回，“我想一个人待一会儿。”

手中抱着麻瓜书籍的卢平示意性地扫了詹姆斯和彼得一眼，随后十分知趣地对西里斯道：“西里斯，那么我和彼得就出去外面等你吧。”

彼得听后，脸上的表情显得有些不大情愿，但是就连詹姆斯也似乎认同卢平的做法，他便也不好再开口抱怨，只好闷闷不乐地跟着卢平走出了车厢。

“你到底怎么了，西里斯？”等卢平和彼得都离开之后，詹姆斯才凑到西里斯的面前，一本正经地问道，“怎么突然就变得这么忧郁？拜托，伙计，忧郁这种性格可一点儿都不适合你！”

西里斯只是皱了皱眉头，表情看上去有些厌烦，但他的这种情绪应该不是因为詹姆斯而起的。

“我只是一想到放假回家之后的那些杂七杂八的事情，就觉得头疼。”西里斯回答道，“詹姆斯，你不知道我有多期待开学的日子，因为在布莱克家宅的生活每一分每一秒都是煎熬！我这么说你可能无法理解，但是我是真的感到那个家中的每一个人和我都是那样的格格不入，我所做的一切在他们眼里也是那样的无法理解，而这种情绪也变得一年比一年强烈了。你不知道，有时候我是多么地羡慕你——”

“别说了，西里斯。”詹姆斯听后打断了他，“我能够理解你的这种烦躁，如果是我，我也一定会感到十分痛苦的。但是不论内心有多么的痛苦，他们到底都还是你的家人。何况暑假也就几个月……我们很快就又可以回到霍格沃茨了，所以你也别太担心了！”

西里斯转头看向他，灰色的眼睛中充满了迷惘的情绪。

“但是之后呢？”

“什么之后？”

“我们从霍格沃茨毕业之后呢？”西里斯尖锐地指出，“你和莱姆斯还有彼得毕业之后可以选择去做自己想做的事情，可我不能。我的父母只会指望我继承布莱克的家业，到那时候我就永远无法逃脱那个牢笼了！”

“西里斯——”詹姆斯听后一时有些语塞，因为他不得不承认西里斯所言的确属实，“……你也别太悲观了。”于是他只好小声地劝慰了一句，但这句话似乎并没有什么说服力。

“让我一个人待会儿吧，詹姆斯。”西里斯的语气十分冷淡，“我想莱姆斯他们应该也一直在外面等你，别让他们等急了。还有，不用等我一块走了，我估计雷古勒斯很快就会过来找我的。”

詹姆斯听完西里斯的这番话只好轻轻地“噢”了声，接着有些苦恼地揉了揉自己头顶那头像鸟窝一样蓬乱的头发，转身离开了车厢。

*

西里斯闭上双眼，但是只要一闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出来的——就是他的父母对他投来的失望的眼神。

没有人生来就想要成为一个失望，即便是一向叛逆的西里斯·布莱克也不例外。

他的确承认自己的父母在很多事情上的见解和自己有着巨大的冲突，但他也从来不否认，自己是爱他们的。

可他们却好像，永远都不会为自己骄傲，永远都只会因自己失望。

“雷古勒斯在这方面就做的比你好。”沃尔布加对自己的两个孩子一向十分严厉，这也导致了她和她的两个孩子们的关系有些疏离。而至于她和她那生性叛逆的长子之间的关系，那就更是雪上加霜。

沃尔布加灰绿色的眼睛中透露着一种近乎是绝望的厌恶，小时候的西里斯不明白为什么明明和自己有着相同的一双眼睛的母亲，会对自己露出这样厌弃的神情。

“你真是令我失望透顶，西里斯。”

沃尔布加那丝毫不带情感的话语，就像是无情而又锋利的刀刃一般，生生地刺进了西里斯的胸膛，给他对于这个家族的情感判决了最后的死刑。

西里斯摇摇脑袋，示意自己不要再去想过去那些无关紧要的事情。

他对詹姆斯所说的“雷古勒斯会来找他”之类的话只是说着玩的，雷古勒斯从他上三年级之后，就已经不会再来格兰芬多的车厢来寻找他了。因为或许就连雷古勒斯都意识到了，自己和自己的哥哥是那样的截然不同。

西里斯长吸一口气后，打了个哈欠。接着迅速地站起身来，双手插在口袋里，缓缓地从车厢里走出去。

忽然，他似乎感到自己的右脚踩到了什么东西，等蹲下.身体后才发现原来是一张丝质手绢。

西里斯伸出手来将那张掉落在地面上的手绢捡了起来，十分纳闷地打量了半晌。手绢的做工十分精细，就连边缘的丝线都是纯粹的黄金色，看得出它的主人的出身应该不会太差。而在手绢的右下方，则用细细密密的针脚绣上了两个显眼的字母——A·G。

A·G？阿佳莎·格林格拉斯？

……该死。

这是此时此刻第一个在西里斯脑海中冒出来的念头，他可不想多和格林格拉斯家中的人有过多的纠葛。为什么莱姆斯和詹姆斯他们出去的时候没看到？难道是因为他们把注意全都放在他身上了吗？

西里斯想，这个手绢估计是格林格拉斯在之前路过这里的时候落下的。他接着将手绢凑到鼻尖，轻轻地闻了闻，有些讶异地发现这上面沾有的竟然是月桂的香气。

月桂……吗？品位还真是有够奇特的。

西里斯以免在心中暗暗地嘲讽道，一面将手绢塞入了自己的口袋中。即便再怎么不情愿，他也不愿意揣着一个女斯莱特林的手绢度过整个暑假，所以他在去寻找他的家人之前，必须要先找到格林格拉斯一家。

来到月台之后，身材高大的西里斯很快就发现了格林格拉斯一家的身影。格林格拉斯家族的家主——阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯的脸色看上去十分苍白，不过神情看上去还算兴致高昂。至于站在他身边的他的妻子——厄休拉，则板着一张脸，神情冷漠地看着她的三个儿女。

西里斯倒吸一口凉气。在她的三个子女中，只有卡西奥佩娅是和她一样有着一头黑色长发，而西里斯一向不喜欢格林格拉斯家中的小女儿，还有她看向自己时的奇怪的眼神。因此如果能有办法不见到卡西奥佩娅的话，他是一定会想法设法避开她的。

然而从此时此刻的情形来看，这一次他是没有办法回避了。

于是他只好在脸上挂起了一副冷淡的神情，接着径直朝着他们一家五口走去。

第一个注意到西里斯的人是面对着他的厄休拉，当看到他往自己走来的时候，她有些吃惊地张了张嘴，但很快就恢复了往常的从容不迫。第二注意到他的人，是卡西奥佩娅，当她那双漂亮的大眼睛的视线落在西里斯身上时，脸上立刻露出了惊诧不已的表情。

“西……西里斯？你怎么会在这里？”

西里斯瞥了一眼卡西奥佩娅，随后皱起了眉头说：“别紧张，格林格拉斯，我要找的人是你姐姐。”

卡西奥佩娅听完西里斯的话更是吃惊地瞪大了双眼，接着不可置信地看向了阿佳莎。

阿佳莎这才缓缓地转过头来，奶白色的脸庞微微泛起了几丝玫瑰红，如猫眼一般的金棕色眼睛有些好奇地上下打量着西里斯。

“您找我吗，布莱克先生？”金发少女眨了眨眼睛问道。

西里斯对于她这种故作无辜的姿态感到十分不适，因此嫌恶地扫了她一眼，接着有些不情愿地道：“你的东西掉了，我只是过来把它还给你而已。”

说完他将口袋中的手绢抽出来，接着伸出手来放到了阿佳莎的面前，可是阿佳莎却仍旧站在原地一动不动。

“你……”西里斯见状，不由得有些不悦地问道，“是需要我塞到你手里吗，格林格拉斯？”

“噢，抱歉。”阿佳莎像是这才反应过来，然后慢慢地将手掌伸了出来，接住了西里斯掉落下来的手绢。

“谢谢你。”将手绢收入手中后，阿佳莎看上去十分感激地说道，“这是父亲送给我的十四岁生日礼物，如果真的丢了我都不知道该怎么办才好。好在布莱克先生这么好心。”

这时站在阿佳莎身旁的阿克瑞斯不怀好意地打量了比他高出半个头的西里斯一眼，接着转向阿佳莎问道：“阿佳莎……你认识布莱克吗？”

阿佳莎微微颔首。

“阿克瑞斯，不得无礼。”格林格拉斯先生却在这时打断了阿克瑞斯接下来的话。西里斯看见这位先生的脸上堆起了笑容。虽然他看起来对于自己此刻的存在感到有些意外，但那神情看上去并不像是讨厌。

“实在是太感激你了，小布莱克先生。”格林格拉斯伸手摸了摸自己嘴角边的胡子说道，“阿佳莎刚才还在跟我说丢了手绢，怕我责怪她呢。”

“没什么。”西里斯将双手背到脑后，像是毫不在乎地道，“只不过还是要提醒格林格拉斯同学一下，既然是自己这么重要的东西，就要小心一点保管。不要总是那么‘无意间’落在别的学院的车厢外，下一次估计就不会有人这么‘好心’了。”

阿佳莎听完这话，脸上的微笑像是瞬间凝固住了。

西里斯勾了勾嘴角，不知为何，就像是识破了一个伪劣的诡计一般，他的内心竟然感受到了几丝快感。

“西里斯，原来你在这里！”

没想到在下一秒打破这阵诡异的缄默的人，竟然是雷古勒斯。当雷古勒斯在站台上看到西里斯和格林格拉斯一家待在一起的时候，不由得感到有些纳闷，于是便自顾自地走上前来了。而卡西奥佩娅也在这时条件反射地回头看向了他，雷古勒斯的脸颊也因此泛上了红晕。

“父亲和母亲都在那边等你呢，西里斯。”雷古勒斯上前轻轻地拉了拉西里斯的衣角说，“我们走吧？”

西里斯听后淡淡地“噢”了一声，点了点头。

同时，雷古勒斯则是朝着格林格拉斯先生和夫人微微鞠了个躬以表歉意。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 006

人们若要谈论起魔法界的“疯子”，那便绝对逃不过名声赫赫的布莱克家族。

如今布莱克家族中的长女——贝拉特里克斯·布莱克，是人尽皆知的里德尔狂热追随者。

而他们家族的二女儿——安多米达·布莱克，则是出了名的纯血叛徒。作为纯血世家布莱克家族的次女，竟然会愿意下嫁一位麻瓜出身的巫师，并且不惜以此和家族彻底断绝关系，这样的丑闻在近几十年来也可算是闻所未闻的。

所幸这对夫妇的小女儿——纳西莎·布莱克一直十分温顺可人。

按照许多人的话来说，这位纳西莎小姐从小就是按照贵族淑女的苛刻要求培养出来的。长大成人后的纳西莎并没有令她的父母失望，她不仅举止投足令人无可挑剔，长相也十分美丽，足以取悦马尔福家中独子的心。

沃尔布加·布莱克在年少时选择了与自己的堂弟奥赖恩·布莱克成婚。即便是信奉血统纯正的纯血家族，这样的同姓通婚也是十分少见的。这也是为什么人们会常常说布莱克家族中充满了“疯子”，即便她平常举止看起来与正常人并无二异，你也不能完全断定她骨子里不是一个疯子。

阿佳莎将自己手掌轻轻覆盖在了平放在桌面上的羊皮纸上，而羊皮纸上所画的，恰巧正是布莱克家族的族谱。

也不知道是有意还是无意，她白皙的指尖拂过了“西里斯·布莱克”的名字。西里斯·布莱克——这个出了名的纨绔逆子。

阿佳莎敢打赌，西里斯一年级被分进格兰芬多学院的消息传进沃尔布加耳朵里后，她的内心一定不会好受。

阿佳莎本人并不认识什么贝拉特里斯。至于纳西莎和安多米达，她也只是仅仅和她有过一面之缘而已。布莱克三小姐的长相的确美艳，但除此之外也没有别的令她印象深刻的特点了。所以她想，在她心里能称得上“疯子”的布莱克，或许一直都只有西里斯一人。

除开西里斯英俊高大的外貌不说，他那放荡不羁的性格也足够引人瞩目了。

斯莱特林是一个充满了禁忌气息的学院，在这个学院里的大部分学生，从小就被灌输了过多的高深理念。斯莱特林的女孩们从一进校园里就明白，在这个巫师世界里，人是被分为三六九等的。即便人们常常将所谓的“平等”挂在嘴边，但是心里还是会有自己的一杆秤。

这些纯血姑娘们，有很大一部分到了四五年级就会被家族安排订婚。至于她们将来的夫婿会是一个怎样的人，则和她们教名后所接的姓氏以及她们的血统息息相关。

而和斯莱特林相比起来，格兰芬多的一切又是那么地截然不同。

有人会说格兰芬多平常所表现出来的喧闹是一种自由，是一种勇敢。而大多数斯莱特林们却会认为那不过是愚蠢的另一种展现形式而已。

作为斯莱特林的级长，阿佳莎不是不知道布莱克以及波特等人对于斯内普的所作所为。确切的来说，他们四人对斯内普进行欺凌的现场，她甚至还撞见了不止一次。

但她一向不喜欢多管闲事，大部分斯莱特林也不会喜欢。

斯内普虽然和她同在一个学院，可他性情孤僻，平常也偏爱独来独往。除了在公共休息室内时不时出现的必要交流之外，这整整四年里阿佳莎和他说过的话，总共加起来都不超过十句。

所以阿佳莎也根本没有那个理由在斯内普被“劫道者”欺凌的时候挺身而出。

*

“阿佳莎。”就在阿佳莎一个人暗自思忖的时候，在她的身后忽然传来了阿克瑞斯的声音，“母亲和父亲都已经准备好了，你呢？”

阿佳莎听后，条件反射地迅速将桌面上的羊皮纸卷起收好，然后回过头来看着阿克瑞斯说道：“嗯，我已经准备好了。现在可以出发了。”

虽然说纳西莎·布莱克和卢修斯·马尔福，从很久之前就被双方的父母选定为对方将来的婚姻伴侣，但是今天才是布莱克小姐和马尔福先生正式的订婚仪式在马尔福庄园举行的日子。

若是在往常，厄休拉绝对不会情愿将阿佳莎带出格林格拉斯庄园。可是在今天这个对于马尔福和布莱克这两个名声显赫的纯血家族都万分重要的日子，厄休拉作为格林格拉斯夫人也不可能做出过分失礼的举动。

十五年来在厄休拉眼皮子底下生存的日子，早就让阿佳莎学会了懂得分寸。

她知道厄休拉不会愿意她在今天过于耀眼的。所以，她只是挑选了一条看起来完全与华丽这个形容词沾不上边的灰色礼服长裙。她的皮肤本身就十分白皙，若是穿上鲜艳的颜色就会变得异常显眼。一头金色的长发也只是被她简简单单地挽了起来，并没有做其他多余的造型。

她也知道若是在这种重要场合穿得过于随意，也是一种缺乏教养的体现。所以她才会在双手还有耳垂上都戴上了平常很少使用的钻石饰品，同时在脸上画上了淡淡的妆容。

阿佳莎在镜子前转了一圈。镜中的这个金发少女，不论怎么看都不会像那个麻瓜故事里的辛德瑞拉。

想到这儿，阿佳莎忍不住咬了咬下唇。

辛德瑞拉至少还有一位默默守护着她的仙女教母，而她或许什么也没有。

“走吧。”阿克瑞斯一直站在阿佳莎的身后，沉寂了许久才朝她伸出了手，“我们一起出去吧。”

阿佳莎轻轻地点了点头，接着走到阿克瑞斯的身旁挽起了他的手臂。当他们两人一同走到壁炉旁的时候，阿佳莎忍不住问道：“我们不用飞路粉转移过去吗？”

阿克瑞斯苦笑着摇了摇头，打趣道：“你想象一下，一群人从马尔福庄园里的壁炉里灰溜溜地钻出来像什么话？别忘了今天可是马尔福先生一生中最重要的日子之一。”

“那么……”阿佳莎思索着歪了歪脑袋，“我们坐马车过去？”

“是的。”阿克瑞斯点头，“我们和父亲、母亲当然还有卡茜一同坐马车过去。”

“可是马尔福先生难道不会觉得这样的交通方式过于麻瓜式了吗？”当走到马车面前的时候，阿佳莎问道，“我还以为他们家的人一向厌恶麻瓜的一切东西。”

“阿佳莎，马车又不是麻瓜专有的东西，况且我听说他们现在都开始坐‘汽车’了。”阿克瑞斯说，“而我想马尔福先生大概会很乐意大家坐着马车行驶过他们庄园那气派的大门的。来吧，我扶着你上去。”

借着阿克瑞斯的力量爬上了马车的阶梯之后，阿佳莎敏捷地钻进了马车车厢内，却看见早已坐在座位上的卡西奥佩娅带着憎恶的眼神瞥了她一眼。

厄休拉的嘴角则渗出了一丝冷笑。

卡西奥佩娅最终还是按捺不住。“你刚刚那样跳进来像什么话？是不是迫不及待地想要让别人知道你就像一只猴子一样喜欢跳来跳去的？”

“卡西奥佩娅！”这时从车厢外进来的阿克瑞斯听了这句话，忍不住为阿佳莎辩护了一句，“有必要把话说得那么难听吗？阿佳莎那样也只是因为心情比较好而已，况且我并没有觉得她刚刚那么做有什么不妥的。”

“阿克瑞斯，你急不可耐地帮她辩护的样子简直就让我以为……”

卡西奥佩娅还没有把她剩下的话说完，坐在阿佳莎对面的格林格拉斯先生就率先开口制止了她。

“行了，行了。你们姐妹两个之间有什么可吵的？”格林格拉斯先生一面说着一面摆弄着他肥胖的手指上的祖母绿戒指，脸颊上泛起了一些红晕，“今天本来是高高兴兴的日子，没必要把家里的氛围搞的乌烟瘴气的。还有你也是，阿克瑞斯，男子汉大丈夫，和自己的亲姐姐有什么过意不去的。”

竟然连格林格拉斯先生都开口了，卡西奥佩娅也只好不甘心地闭上了嘴巴，但是样子看起来仍旧气鼓鼓的。

阿佳莎看得出来卡西奥佩娅今天一定精心地打扮了一番，她看上去比平常更加美丽了。如同黑玉一般的乌黑长发被做成了一个漂亮的造型，有几缕卷卷的发丝顺着她削瘦的脸颊垂到了她雪白的肩头。

她今天穿的礼服，是一条漂亮的天鹅绒绿色长裙。这条裙子的样式是厄休拉在她十四岁的时候送给她的礼物，卡西奥佩娅一向把它当做宝贝，不是一般的场合她可是绝不会将它穿在身上的。

马车缓缓开动了，阿佳莎转过头去望向了窗外的景色，深色的眼眸中看不出任何悲伤或是喜悦的情绪。在这种剑拔弩张的对峙中，她早已学会了沉默，就仿佛她并非刚刚争执所起的原因一样。

她知道卡西奥佩娅刚刚没有说完的话是什么。

卡西奥佩娅一定是想说：你急不可耐地帮她辩护的样子简直就让我以为，你们两个才是从同一个子宫里爬出来的亲姐弟一样。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 007

马尔福庄园里别墅的大礼堂内，好几位雍容华贵的贵妇人正端坐在正中央的贵宾席之上。而在她们之间，同样也有不少人是在自己的教名之后冠上了“布莱克”这个响亮的姓氏。

沃尔布加有些乏力地端起了自己手边的酒杯，放到嘴边稍稍啜饮了一会儿。沃尔布加·布莱克的长相可谓是十分美艳，一头乌黑的长发将她的肤色衬得如同冬日的白雪一般白皙，一双灰绿色的眼睛里仿佛隐藏着千万种让人难以捉摸的神秘情绪。

在身边的几位贵妇人都在叽叽喳喳地议论个不停的同时，沃尔布加微微扬起了自己秀美的眉毛。

“雷古勒斯。”她叫出了自己小儿子的教名，“去把西里斯带进来。”她用一种近乎是下达命令一般的、不可置疑的语气说道。

同样坐在贵宾席的雷古勒斯听见母亲唤出了自己的名字，不由得微微一怔。

“母亲。”雷古勒斯说，“西里斯此刻可能就在大厅外面，我认为……”

“我知道。”沃尔布加有一些不耐烦地打断他，“我知道他从一开始就不想参加这场宴会，但是参不参加可由不得他胡闹。既然他人已经过来了，就应该拿出一个布莱克家族长子该有的态度来。”

雷古勒斯听完沃尔布加的话，有些怯懦地缓缓低下了头。乌黑的碎发遮住了他的双目，让人无法探究他此时真实的情绪。

但是毋庸置疑的是，雷古勒斯的心中肯定是有一些不甘与不情愿的。

雷古勒斯虽然和西里斯一样，都是布莱克家族的少爷，两人年纪也相差无几。可是就是这样的一对亲兄弟，在很多时候的性格却又是天差地别的。

雷古勒斯想，这大概也是为什么分院帽会把西里斯分进格兰芬多，而却把他放进斯莱特林的原因吧。

“雷古勒斯。”见雷古勒斯一直坐在座位上纹丝不动，沃尔布加的耐性似乎已经被打磨到了极致，“不要再让我把话重复第二遍。”

“知道了，母亲。”雷古勒斯低声答道，话音落下之后，便站起身来转身走出了大礼堂。

而与此同时，雷古勒斯的兄长——西里斯·布莱克正百无聊赖地趴在马尔福庄园别墅里的二楼扶手栏杆之上。

西里斯今天破天荒地将他那一头原本看起来放荡不羁的黑色碎发尽数梳到了脑后。不仅如此，他今天晚上还穿得仪表堂堂的。一身乌黑贴身的燕尾服将他的身材衬得尤为颀长，雪白的衬衫领子还用一束红色的领结约束着。或许对于别人来说，在正式场合里打好领带本就是一件理所应当的事。然而对于西里斯·布莱克而言却不是这样。毕竟他可是在面对着麦格教授的无数次警告之后，都不愿意把格兰芬多那金红相间的领带安安份份、整整齐齐地打在领子上的人。

这四年来，他从来没有好好地打过一次领带。

因为他认为，只有松开的领带才和他本人放荡不羁的气质最为相称。

可是今天……

想到这里，西里斯长长地叹了一口气，接着抬起手来将手中高脚杯里的香槟一饮而尽，将它放到了身边的案台上。

毕竟今天是他的堂姐纳西莎·布莱克订婚的日子，要是他还是一意孤行地像往常那样把领带随意地挂在脖子上，沃尔布加恐怕是要立刻暴跳如雷地跟他断绝母子关系了。

“西里斯！”

雷古勒斯在二楼转了好几圈，终于在别墅大门入口处正上方的栏杆那儿找到了西里斯的身影。

“嘘——！”西里斯没有回过头去看雷古勒斯，而是将手指移到嘴边示意他噤声。他微微眯起他那双漂亮而又深邃的灰绿色眼睛，随后轻轻地俯下身去看向了前方一楼的别墅大门。

“西里斯……你在做什么？”雷古勒斯见状不由得皱着眉头走到了西里斯的身边，一脸茫然地审视着自己的哥哥。

西里斯自从进入了格兰芬多之后，便慢慢地和他渐行渐远了。

因为他永远不能理解西里斯眼里的“乐趣”，而西里斯也无法忍受他所习惯了的“古板”与“枯燥”。

“……这是麦克米兰。”西里斯盯着刚刚走进大门的一家人喃喃自语道，“麦克米兰……我怎么记得他们家生的是一个儿子？”

“是女儿。”雷古勒斯在他的身旁纠正道，“麦克米兰家的独女——拉维妮娅·麦克米兰，今年十一岁。今天是她第一次出现在社交界。”

西里斯听后，不由得转过头去微笑着戏谑地看向了雷古勒斯，半开玩笑地问道：“你怎么对他们家的事情这么了解？难不成你是看上了他们家的那个娇小可爱的‘小公主’了？”

雷古勒斯听了这话微微涨红了脸，急忙否认道：“根本没有这样的事，本来了解这几个纯血家族的家族谱就是我们应该做的事情，只不过是西里斯你一直没有去了解罢了。况且……别和我开这种玩笑，西里斯。这一点儿也不有趣。”

西里斯轻哼一声，似乎对于雷古勒斯如今这种拘谨而又呆板的模样感到很是反感。

“西里斯，”雷古勒斯在这时又开口了，“母亲已经在大礼堂内等你很久了，你快点进去吧。”

“再等等。”西里斯又把头撇了过去，再一次将自己的眼光集中在了别墅的大门前，“我想提前把今天入场的人全部看一遍。”

“为什么要这么做？”雷古勒斯不解，“你迟早会在餐桌上看见他们的。”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀，“那样就没有意义了，因为所有人一旦坐到了餐桌上，都是千篇一律的呆滞模样，没有人敢说一句稍微有点意思的话，没有人敢在脸上露出一丝真实的感情，他们会做的仅仅只是不停地进行着虚假的恭维与赞美而已。”

雷古勒斯轻叹一口气，他了解自己的哥哥。西里斯这一定是老毛病又犯了——他又开始对纯血家族的一些做派感到愤世嫉俗了。

“那我在这里陪你。”雷古勒斯说，“一直陪你直到把所有的宾客都看完为止。”

西里斯微微一怔，“你确定？你如果和我待在一起，等回去的时候是一定会被母亲责骂的。我想你可不想要这种结果吧？”

雷古勒斯苦笑，“那又什么办法？谁叫西里斯你这么顽固不化。”

西里斯听了雷古勒斯这话，几乎是下意识地回过头去看向了自己的亲弟弟。雷古勒斯的侧脸和他一样精致、棱角分明。他额头上那如同黑玉一般油亮的黑发，也将他整个人的气质衬得更加不凡，只不过雷古勒斯的眉宇之间相比起西里斯，似乎还是少了那么几丝桀骜不驯的气息，取而代之的是另一种沉静儒雅。

——但这就是雷古勒斯。

西里斯一面在心里暗暗想着，一面又将自己的脑袋转了回去。

“这个是……”西里斯听见身边的雷古勒斯忽然间开口，“这个就是格林格拉斯家的夫人，厄休拉·格林格拉斯吗？”

雷古勒斯话音刚落，一位身穿着墨绿色长裙的贵妇就缓缓地走入了一楼的大堂，西里斯不由得再一次聚精会神起来。在厄休拉的身边站着的，便是格林格拉斯家的家主。至于他们两人膝下的三个儿女，则乖乖地跟随在他们的身后。

走在最中间的是卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯，这个家族的二小姐，不少人口中的“霍格沃茨第一美人”。

只可惜西里斯在卡西奥佩娅进入自己视线中的那一刹那，脑海里唯一的念头就是闭上双眼。

而他身边的雷古勒斯却呈现出了截然相反的一种状态。西里斯只觉得，雷古勒斯的心此时此刻恐怕早跟着卡西奥佩娅一起飞走了。

卡西奥佩娅的身后站着她的姐姐阿佳莎，和她的双胞胎弟弟阿克瑞斯二世。格林格拉斯大小姐今天并没有挑选一件显眼的晚礼服，这是有一些出乎西里斯的意料的。她今天所穿的长裙是有些暗淡无光的灰蓝色，金黄色的长发也只是简简单单地挽成了一个发髻，第一眼看上去并无特别之处。尤其站在她光彩照人的妹妹身边，阿佳莎就显得更是不起眼了。

“格林格拉斯……”这几个音节似乎有些纠结地环绕在了西里斯的唇边，“那个表里不一的家伙。”

“诶？”雷古勒斯听见了，有些讶异地看向了西里斯，“西里斯，你刚刚说的人是阿佳莎吗？”

西里斯含糊地“嗯”了一声。

“为什么这么说？”雷古勒斯忍不住问道。

西里斯听完这个问题后挑了挑眉，“她跟你是一个学院的，雷古勒斯。她是什么性格你不应该更了解吗？”

“她和我不在一个年级。”雷古勒斯微微低下头，轻声说道，“我只知道她和诺特一样，是我们斯莱特林学院的级长，平常待人接物也较为温和……在斯莱特林学院里针对她的人其实并不多。”

“……是吗？”西里斯幽幽地问道，虽然他也根本不期待什么答案。

西里斯一直认为，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生之间那巨大的鸿沟与隔阂，是在他们被分院帽分进不同学院的那一刹那便注定了的。斯莱特林们阴险、狡猾、奸诈，而格兰芬多们却热情、开朗、勇敢。所以他们在骨子里就是截然不同的两种人。

可是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯却在做些什么？

一直在扮演一个温和善良的好人吗？

别忘记了，即使她看上去再怎么温和善良，她始终也是一个斯莱特林。

虽然莱姆斯·卢平还有莉莉·伊万斯一直告诉他，即便是在斯莱特林学院里，也一定会有像格兰芬多那样善良勇敢的人。

但是莱姆斯和伊万斯并没有见过真正的斯莱特林是什么样子。

可他西里斯·布莱克却是见过的。

不……不仅仅是见过而已。因为，他从小便是在那样的一个充斥着丑陋的斯莱特林的环境中长大的。

更何况，西里斯也能够确信，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的“真面目”绝非她表面上所看起来的那样。

她一定还要比人们所想象的阴暗得多。

“走吧。”西里斯突然开口对雷古勒斯说道，“我忽然间不想看下去了，免得你被母亲痛骂，我们还是在晚宴开始前进入大礼堂吧。”

雷古勒斯似乎对于西里斯这个举动感到很是不解。他先是抬起头来打量了一下西里斯，接着又快速地扫了一眼正朝向二楼大礼堂走去的格林格拉斯一家，在他的内心里突然间升起了一个诡异的猜想。

可他最后也没有向西里斯询问其中原因，而只是点了点头，轻声应道：“好。”

西里斯将双手插在口袋里，快速地转过身去面向了大礼堂，随后径直朝着大礼堂迈开了他的步伐。

其实他也说不清自己为什么会对阿佳莎·格林格拉斯感到如此反感，为什么会觉得她一直都在面对着不同的人逢场作戏。

如果非要他说出一个理由的话，他想，那或许就是因为自己的直觉吧。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 008

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福是一个年过半百的男人。他脸上那已经无比厚重的脂粉也无法掩盖住他的苍老，同时他那略微松弛的皮肤上还爬满了细细密密的红色疱点，银灰色的双眼中也只剩下了萎靡与荒淫的痕迹。

可即便如此，人们也依然能够从他那精致的五官上，窥探到他年轻时作为一名美男子的影子。

阿布拉克萨斯的独子卢修斯就坐在他的身边。卢修斯很好地继承了阿布拉克萨斯在五官上的优势，两人有着相同的浅金色头发，而卢修斯则将自己的长发用银色的首饰在身后束成了一个马尾，显得既端庄又优雅。

两人虽然有着相似的容貌，但卢修斯却又比阿布拉克萨斯更加削瘦，整个人看上去也更加神采奕奕、精神抖擞。

此时此刻，卢修斯的未婚妻——纳西莎·布莱克就和他交握着手，坐在了他的身侧。

纳西莎今晚无疑是舞会上最闪亮的一个焦点。脸上精致的妆容将她原本就小巧动人的五官衬托出了几分美艳。她今晚身穿一袭祖母绿的束腰长裙，将她曼妙的身材显得愈发玲珑有致，远远地望去真的就像一朵高傲、美丽的水仙。

等所有的贵宾都到齐并进入大礼堂了之后，他们便按照安排好的座位依次入座了。

纳西莎的另一边坐着她的亲姐姐——贝拉特里克斯。只不过这个黑发女人脸上的神情看上去可并不是像其他人一般的愉悦欣喜，因为她紧闭着的双唇和微微蹙起的眉头都在昭示着她的不愉快。

贝拉的身旁坐着她的父母，西格纳斯和德鲁埃拉。接着便是奥赖恩、沃尔布加、西里斯还有雷古勒斯。

西里斯虽然在入座的全程一直显得十分地不情愿，但在沃尔布加那双灰绿色眼睛的怒视下，他还是强忍着心中的不悦，一言不发地坐到了自己该坐的位置上。

等所有人都入座完毕后，马尔福家族的家主阿布拉克萨斯微笑着端起了自己右手旁的酒杯，在家养小精灵为他倒满了一杯葡萄酒之后，他便扯着嗓子提高了自己的音量，宣布了晚宴的正式开始。

接下来便是一些枯燥无趣的客套话，而西里斯在阿布拉克萨斯说话的这整个过程里，连一个单词都没有听进去。

他只是静静地用一只手托着自己的下巴，一双眼睛看向了贝拉和纳西莎之间的座位，整个人看上去有一些恍惚。

在那一瞬间，他仿佛又看见了那个有着明媚的双眸，一袭温柔的浅棕色长发的少女坐在那儿侃侃而谈。下一秒，那个少女似乎注意到了什么，微笑着转头看向了西里斯，并朝他举起了自己手中的酒杯。

西里斯盯着那个根本没有人的座位，内心忽然翻涌起了一种难以言明的苦涩情绪。

因为西里斯知道，她再也不会坐在那里了。这个家族里再也不会出现那个人的身影，可是在那个人离开之后，这个家族里的每一个人却都能够装作什么都没有发生一样，继续着他们那奢靡而又无趣的生活。

西里斯不知道自己就这样出神了多久，因为一直到他猛地察觉到了某一道落在自己身上的目光，他才下意识地移开了自己的视线。

没想到等他回过头去之后，映入眼帘的人却正好是坐在他对面的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。

阿佳莎在看见西里斯回头的那一刹那，立刻有些心虚地低下了头，然后开始用叉子搅动着眼前的水果沙拉。但她知道自己的“弥补”和“掩饰”是无济于事的，因为西里斯·布莱克刚才一定注意到了自己的注视。

看见阿佳莎后，西里斯这才明白过来，阿佳莎还有她的家人们的座位原来刚好被安排到了他们一家的正对面。

他皱了皱眉头，微微眯着双眼紧盯起了自己眼前的这位金发少女。阿佳莎此时此刻正全神贯注地捣鼓着她面前的那盘水果沙拉，整个人过分专注的状态看上去就像是在魔药课上进行着一项高级魔药的制作，而不是在享用饭前的甜点。

难道……自己刚才的样子都被她看见了吗？

一想到这里，西里斯的内心不禁感到有些懊悔。可是阿佳莎在自己胡思乱想的这个过程里一直没有抬头，西里斯也无法从她的神色上得出答案。

他轻叹了一口气，暗示自己不要担心。

就算被她看见了又怎么样？她根本不会明白，也不知道自己曾经发生过什么，所以也就更加无法得知自己刚才这么做的真正理由是什么了。

阿佳莎的弟弟阿克瑞斯见西里斯一直紧盯着自己的姐姐，不由得感到有些狐疑，于是在餐桌底下用自己手肘轻轻地碰了碰阿佳莎，接着压低了声音问道：“……阿佳莎，布莱克他为什么一直盯着你看？”

阿佳莎摇摇头，示意自己并不清楚。

当然，她是在说谎。

“我之前就感觉他对你不太友好了。”阿克瑞斯接着用低沉的声音说道，“之前他们几个人对斯内普做的事情我还记忆犹新呢……他们不会是盯上你了吧？”

阿佳莎听完了阿克瑞斯的这个猜测，只好放下了手中的刀叉，叹了口气后凑到了阿克瑞斯的耳边小声说道：“不，当然不是，你不用担心。我没有招惹过他们四个人，相反的，波特还欠我一个人情呢。”

阿克瑞斯听后，有些震惊地用自己的湛蓝色眼睛看向了阿佳莎，里面尽是不太相信的情绪。

“他们针对人没有理由。”阿克瑞斯又说，“我听说斯内普一开始也没有怎么招惹过他们，但到后来——”

“后来他们就互相招惹了。”阿佳莎用最小的声音补充完了阿克瑞斯的话，“斯内普不是不懂反击的人，只是他一个人去对抗他们四个人未免显得有些势单力薄，如果他愿意就此服软认输的话，我敢打赌他们四个一定不会再去招惹他了。只可惜斯内普是根本不会认输的，所以他们才一直互相纠缠到了四年级结束。”

阿克瑞斯微微一怔，“我没有想到……原来你知道斯内普的事情。”

阿佳莎点头，回答道：“我一直都知道，只是不愿意趟这趟浑水而已。”

就在这时，坐在阿克瑞斯另一侧的卡西奥佩娅也终于注意到了自己弟弟的异常，忍不住轻轻咳了几声。

“阿克瑞斯，有的人天生没教养，难道你也是一个没教养的家伙吗？”卡西奥佩娅用自己漂亮的大眼睛快速地瞥了阿克瑞斯一眼，尖刻地挪揄道。

阿佳莎听后微微垂下眼睫，只好转过身去，不再和阿克瑞斯交谈。

然而阿克瑞斯表现得却比阿佳莎本人还要气愤。

“只要是长了眼睛的人，都能够看出我们三个人之间究竟是谁最没有教养。”阿克瑞斯毫不客气地回话。

卡西奥佩娅一听，原本白皙的脸颊突然间就窜起了几丝红晕，但那显然不是因为兴奋或者羞赧的缘故。

她缓缓地转过头去，两只大眼睛怒瞪着阿克瑞斯，“阿——”

“行了。”格林格拉斯先生在此时终于开口打断了三人之间的对话，接着伸出手来轻轻地覆盖在了卡西奥佩娅的手背上，用慈爱的语气安抚道，“你们三个人平时斗斗嘴也没什么，不过今天应该是高高兴兴的日子，即使你们自己不愿意享受这份快乐，也不该败坏了马尔福先生和未来的马尔福夫人的兴致。”

“父亲——”卡西奥佩娅微微皱起眉头，似乎还有些怨气没有发泄，“明明是阿克瑞斯先……”

“对不起，父亲。”没想到卡西奥佩娅话还没说完，阿克瑞斯就抢先一步认错了，“是我太不识大体了，竟然在这种重要的场合和阿佳莎交头接耳。我这样子……根本就不配做格林格拉斯家族的儿子。”

阿克瑞斯虽然是格林格拉斯先生最小的孩子，却也是他的独子，格林格拉斯先生难免会对他更加偏爱一些。

将来的格林格拉斯家族，如果不出什么意外的话，只会掌握在未来的阿克瑞斯手里，所以格林格拉斯先生从小就用成为一名家主的严格家训来教导阿克瑞斯。

但是亲耳听见阿克瑞斯这样低声下气地认错，格林格拉斯先生却还是又一次地心软了。

“好了，好了。”他将自己的手从卡西奥佩娅的手背上移开，然后将其轻轻地放在了阿克瑞斯的背上，“你知道错了就好，倒也不是什么十恶不赦的错误，既然今天是高兴的日子，就让我们把它忘掉吧。”

……

坐在对面的西里斯一直用右手托着下巴，刚刚发生在他眼前的这场“家庭闹剧”被他尽收眼底。

他看了看阿克瑞斯，又看了看阿佳莎，忽然间在内心产生了一个异想天开的想法。

他认为，这个阿克瑞斯一定是被自己的大姐咬得死死地。然而他却又和自己的大姐一样，和他的二姐在许多事情上都产生了不小的分歧。

……有趣。

西里斯一面盯着阿佳莎，一面在心里默默地想。原本还以为这一场宴会一定会无聊透顶的，没想到竟然会有一些意外的收获。

但真正出乎他意料的是，就在他肆无忌惮地看着格林格拉斯的大小姐发呆的时候，阿佳莎突然间令他猝不及防地抬起头来，一双琥珀色的猫眼直勾勾地对上了他的视线。

西里斯当即就愣住了。

可显然阿佳莎并没有被西里斯的眼神震慑到。她先是盯着西里斯清隽的脸庞看了好一会儿，接着微微眯起了双眼，朝他露出了一个狡黠、诡异的笑容。

西里斯在那一瞬间突然觉得，或许一眼就被看穿了的人，其实是他自己。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 009

西里斯被阿佳莎这么一盯，原本底气十足的他在这一瞬间也不由得感到有些窘迫。于是就在两人对视了数秒之后，他终于选择将脑袋别了过去，错开了阿佳莎的视线。

“都说布莱克家族是出美人的家族！”阿布拉克萨斯已经喝得微醺，整个人说起话来也更加地无所顾忌，“看看我们的纳西莎就知道了！噢……当然还有贝拉！”

“谢谢马尔福先生的夸奖。”卢修斯的未婚妻纳西莎听了阿布拉克萨斯的这话，只是摆出了一个优雅而又得体的笑容，并从容不迫地回答道。

卢修斯瞧见了自己父亲的窘态，嘴角有些僵硬地抽动了一下，但是脸上并没有显现出任何的不满。他先是清了清嗓子，接着回过头去吩咐站在他身后的家养小精灵为阿布拉克萨斯端来了一杯醒酒的魔药，可是阿布拉克萨斯似乎并不愿意领情，嫌恶地对着那杯魔药挥了挥手。

就在这时，西里斯的姑姑——卢克蕾莎·布莱克－普鲁维特忽然间开口道：“要说漂亮，除了纳西莎之外，又有谁能够比得上年轻时的沃尔布加？”

沃尔布加面对着卢克蕾莎的奉承，则是轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，用一种波澜不惊地语气回答道：“卢克蕾莎谬赞了，要知道卢克蕾莎年轻的时候也可是迷倒了不少青年才俊，不是吗？”

这时，坐在卢克蕾莎身旁的阿尔法德听了，也不禁开口加入了他们之间的话题。

“要说我们家族里如今长得最俊俏的人，除了今晚的准新娘之外，那无疑是我亲爱的侄子西里斯了。”阿尔法德红着脸笑了笑，转了转手中的酒杯，“你说是不是，我亲爱的姐姐，沃尔布加？不过我敢保证，西里斯那俊俏的模样，一定都是遗传自你。”

原本根本不打算花精力去听长辈们的聊天话题的西里斯，在听见自己的大名突然被人点起之后，立刻条件反射性地直起了身子。他有些吃惊地看向了自己的舅舅阿尔法德，微微张了张嘴，可是在一时之间却又想不出该说些什么话才好。

阿尔法德·布莱克一直是这个家族里最宠爱西里斯的人，甚至比西里斯的亲生父母都还要宠爱他。因为阿尔法德如今也快要将近四十岁了，可是膝下仍然没有一个孩子，所以他早就把活泼爽朗的西里斯当做了亲生儿子看待。

西里斯想，阿尔法德舅舅一定是喝醉了，不然他怎么会在这种场合突然提起自己的名字。他明明了解西里斯的脾性，他一向不喜欢成为家族长辈口中所谈论的话题的。

卢克蕾莎面对着侃侃而谈的阿尔法德，似乎也不甘示弱。她大胆地转过头去，径直看向了西里斯，随后用一种半开玩笑的语气问西里斯道：“我亲爱的西里斯，你今年多少岁了？”

“呃……”

其实西里斯并不想回答卢克蕾莎的这个问题，于是他踌躇了一会儿到底要不要开口，却不料沃尔布加已经率先替他回答了这个问题。

“还没有过完十五周岁的生日。”沃尔布加淡淡地说，“西里斯是59年11月份出生的。”

卢克蕾莎听后轻轻地“噢”了一声，表现出了一副恍然大悟的模样。

“也就是说……他现在是十四周岁，对吧？”卢克蕾莎继续笑着道，“想当年，西格纳斯十四岁的时候，都已经是贝拉的父亲了！”

“咳咳……”西里斯听到这儿的时候，突然间被自己口中的红酒呛到了。他捂着领口剧烈地咳起嗽来，引得全场人的目光都聚焦在了他的身上。

糟糕。

西里斯感到自己的额头上划过一丝冷汗。

他想，他的姑姑可能又要提及那个他最害怕的话题了。

“时代不同了，卢克蕾莎。”没想到，这一次接话的人竟然就是西格纳斯本人，“我们不能再用我们的那一套规矩来要求孩子们了。”

“这我知道。”卢克蕾莎回话说，“我也没有要求西里斯就在现在立刻就成为一名父亲，只是贝拉、纳西莎还有……呃，总而言之，大家在十四岁的时候基本都定下了牢靠的婚约了，况且西里斯之下还有一个雷尔，作为兄长，西里斯也要做好一个榜样才行啊。”

雷古勒斯听到这里，不禁有些担忧地瞥了身旁的西里斯一眼，因为卢克蕾莎的这段话明显若有所指。

可出乎雷古勒斯意料的是，西里斯在卢克蕾莎说完最后一个单词之后，就立刻从座位上站了起来，接着用放在桌面上的餐巾随意地擦了擦嘴，转身说道：“我吃饱了。”

全场的宾客见状，似乎都感到有一些不可思议。

人人都说布莱克家的长子自从进了那个不懂规矩的学院之后，就变得愈发不修边幅了。可他们没想到，这个西里斯·布莱克竟然连在餐桌上的最基本的礼仪都不愿意遵守！

雷古勒斯微微瞪大了他那双漆黑的眼睛，看向了西里斯，嘴角有些颤颤巍巍地说道：“西里斯……你、你先坐下。大家都还没有吃完，你是不可以擅自离场的。”

西里斯轻哼一声，毫不客气地反击道：“既然我已经吃完了，那还坐在这里做什么？继续听别人议论我的私事吗？”

说完，西里斯全然不顾雷古勒斯的劝阻，毫不顾忌地将双手插在了口袋里，转身朝着门口的方向走去。

“西里斯！”沃尔布加那捎带怒气的声音突然间响起，“你给我坐下。”她命令道。

西里斯没有理会她。

而此时，卢克蕾莎正吃惊地张着嘴，看向了自己的这位“叛逆”的侄子，她颤抖着举起了自己的左手，指着西里斯道：“真是……真是反了！反了！沃尔布加，你绝对不能放任他继续这样下去，布莱克家的脸都快要被他丢光了！”

沃尔布加的脸已经变得铁青，而他的丈夫奥赖恩的脸色也没有好到哪里去。反倒是喝醉了的阿尔法德乐呵呵地伸出手来，将卢克蕾莎的左手放了下去，接着出言调侃道：“够了，卢克蕾莎你也没好到哪里去嘛……哈哈哈哈，不信你自己问问马尔福先生。”

阿布拉克萨斯也被阿尔法德和卢克蕾莎滑稽的模样逗乐了。他面对着失礼的西里斯，似乎一点儿也不感到气愤，反倒是笑眯眯地询问西里斯道：“您要去哪，年轻的布莱克先生？需要家养小精灵给您带路吗？”

“盥洗室。”西里斯懒洋洋地答道，“不用了，我自己随便转转就能够找到了。”

阿布拉克萨斯听后轻轻地“噢”了一声，接着微笑着朝西里斯举起了酒杯，“那我们……就祝你一路顺风，小布莱克先生？”

*

等西里斯离开后，整个餐桌难免开始窃窃私语起来。阿佳莎看见坐在自己斜对面的雷古勒斯涨红着脸，低下了头，就仿佛刚才做出荒唐事的人并非西里斯，而是他自己一样。

“还真是不识大体的格兰芬多！”阿克瑞斯在阿佳莎身边啐道，“其实普鲁维特夫人说的一点儿也没错。”

阿佳莎则是端起了手中的酒杯，放在嘴边小小地抿了一口红酒，并没有给予评价。

她琥珀色的双眼忽然间蒙上了一层浅浅的阴霾。

下一秒，她突然松开了手中的酒杯，殷红色的液体瞬间洒在了她浅色的晚礼服上。

阿克瑞斯见状立刻焦灼地抓起了手边的餐巾，接着低下头来小心翼翼地帮她擦干了倒在身上的殷红色液体，只可惜红酒的颜色太过于鲜艳，早已在她灰蓝色的晚礼服上留下了丑陋的痕迹。

“你怎么这么不小心呢！”阿克瑞斯无奈地呵道，“现在你该怎么办？”

阿佳莎本人倒是显得比他淡定许多。她冲阿克瑞斯抱歉地笑笑，一副并不太在乎的模样。

“对不起……一不小心，没注意就——”

“和我道歉没有用！”阿克瑞斯皱起了眉头，“你现在需要一个‘清理一新’的咒语，或者是一件全新的长袍。但是，你今晚有带多余的晚礼服过来吗？”

阿佳莎慢慢地摇了摇头。

阿克瑞斯长叹一口气，问道：“那你打算怎么办？”

阿佳莎听后没有即刻回答他，而是缓缓地站起身来，朝着阿布拉克萨斯还有卢修斯夫妇微微欠身，用一种毕恭毕敬的语气说道：“很抱歉打扰了大家的兴致，马尔福先生。我发生了一点小小的意外，现在恐怕要去盥洗室清理一下身上的长裙才行。”

阿布拉克萨斯满不在乎地挥了挥手，应允道：“无须道歉，格林格拉斯小姐，你放心地去吧。”

说完，他又回过头去对着一直战战兢兢地站在卢修斯身后的家养小精灵说了几句话，小精灵立刻如同小鸡啄米一般频频点起头来。

“我的家养小精灵多比会带你去盥洗室的，所以你不用担心。”阿布拉克萨斯接着补充道。

“谢谢您的慷慨。”阿佳莎于是又一次欠身向他表达了自己的谢意。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 010

马尔福家的小精灵领着阿佳莎走到了通向盥洗室的小走廊面前。

“格林格拉斯小姐，再往前走就是盥洗室了。”有着玻璃球一般的大眼睛的小精灵用一种尖细的声音看着阿佳莎说道。

“谢谢你。”阿佳莎微微颔首，低下头来柔声问小精灵道，“我记得你的名字是……多比，对吧？谢谢你，多比。”

多比听了阿佳莎这话，却突然间像是受到了什么巨大刺激一样，焦急地伸出了双手捂住了自己尖尖的耳朵，同时嘴里还大声叫嚷道：“格林格拉斯小姐不应该夸奖多比！小姐不应该夸奖多比！多比的主人对此不会感到高兴的！主人一定不会高兴的！”

阿佳莎站在原地，看着多比那略显疯狂的模样，不由得轻轻地叹了一口气。

她了解这些家养小精灵，它们是不会接受主人的赞赏的，因为对于它们而言，尽力服侍主人本是它们理所应当做到的事情。

于是她也不好再继续出言安慰多比，而是选择了转身并且独自进入了走廊，径直朝着盥洗室走去。

来到这条走廊的尽头之后，阿佳莎发现了两个用不同颜色的雕花装饰着的门框，而粉色的那个用华丽隽秀的字体写上了“For Ladies”。

等走进盥洗室后，阿佳莎不由得在心里暗暗感慨，马尔福家的奢华果然是名不虚传，就连一个小小的盥洗室，都被装饰得富丽堂皇。盥洗室的每一面墙壁贴上了银色和绿色相间的壁纸，而每一个墙角上都挂有一个惟妙惟肖的古希腊人物石雕。

阿佳莎想，这些或许都是老马尔福这些年来的积蓄，毕竟阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一直都有一个“宝物收藏家”的响亮外号。

阿佳莎仰起脑袋，走向了盥洗室中央的巨大全身镜。

她愣愣地看着镜子中的少女。

镜子里的人有着白瓷一般细腻光滑的皮肤以及一对如同樱桃一般诱人的唇瓣，并且在酒精的作用下，原本洁白的双颊泛起了几丝玫瑰红一般的光晕。至于一头金发，则被高高地盘成了一个发髻，看上去有点儿像一朵含苞待放的金色玫瑰。

无可置否，镜中的人是一位漂亮的姑娘，看上去还有一点儿像橱窗里的洋娃娃。

只可惜的是，即便是这样的她，每每站到了自己的妹妹卡西奥佩娅的身边，都会变得黯淡失色。

阿佳莎用力地咬了咬下唇，接着将手伸进了自己晚礼服上的一个隐蔽的口袋，将放在里面的魔杖拿了出来。

雪松木、杖芯是龙的心弦、十英寸长。阿佳莎记得，这一根魔杖是在她十周岁生日的时候，格林格拉斯先生带她到奥利凡德的魔杖店亲自为她选购的。

“你永远骗不过一个拿着雪松木魔杖的人。”当时奥利凡德是这么对阿佳莎以及格林格拉斯先生说的，“我父亲和我都认为，每一个雪松木魔杖的拥有者都个性坚强、异常的忠诚。”

格林格拉斯先生听了奥利凡德这话，不由得喜笑颜开，伸出手来欣喜地搂住了阿佳莎的肩膀，“是吧，我的艾姬（阿佳莎的昵称）一直都是最棒的。”

可是十岁的阿佳莎在听完格林格拉斯先生和奥利凡德的话后，却不禁弯了弯嘴角，悄悄地渗出了一丝冷笑。坚强？忠诚？这些美好的形容词一听上去，就和她本人完全没有关系。

奥利凡德还告诉他们：“不过，我并非完全认同我父亲的观点，如果是我的话，我是绝对不会和一个雪松木魔杖的持有者作对的。尤其是不能去伤害他们所认为重要的人、他们所爱的人。因为每一个雪松木魔杖的持有者，都有成为一个可怕的对手的潜质，他们常常让那些不动脑子就向他们发起挑战的人震惊不已。换句话来说，雪松木魔杖的持有者，一般都是表里不一的，也许你认为他外表上看上去十分地柔弱，然而他的内心却可以比这世界上最坚硬的石头都还要坚强。”

……

不知道自己就这样呆呆地站在镜子面前愣了多久，阿佳莎终于强迫自己从回忆中抽离出来。

她转了转手中那根象牙色的、布满着细小的螺旋纹路的魔杖，然后将它对准了自己衣服上的污渍，大声地喊出了那个咒语：“清理一新！”

下一秒，她衣服上的暗红色污渍终于开始渐渐地变浅，但是最终还是在浅色的长裙上剩下了一些淡粉色的印记。

阿佳莎见状不由得皱了皱眉头，随后又将“清理一新”重新念了一遍。这一次，她裙子上的污渍终于彻彻底底地消失了，整条裙子现在看起来已经焕然一新，全然没有被红酒沾染过的痕迹。

阿佳莎这才冲着镜子满意地点点头，然后将魔杖放回了口袋里。

*

西里斯觉得，就连他自己都没有完全弄明白，为什么他会突然从晚宴上离场。

或许只是因为他不喜欢餐桌上的那些人虚伪的嘴脸，又或许是由于，当他听见卢克蕾莎若有所指地议论着他的未来时，他很难保证自己不会在餐桌上说出什么更加出格的话语。

西里斯低下头，用水池里的冷水狠狠地拍打了几下自己的脸庞，等自己完全冷静下来后，他才昂起头来看了看镜子，接着转身准备走出盥洗室。

毕竟他要是再不出去，他将要面对的可就不止是愤怒的沃尔布加这么简单了。

可他前脚才刚刚迈出盥洗室的大门，一抬头，却只见一位身穿灰蓝色长裙的金发少女静静地站在盥洗室的门口，双手交错在前方，一双圆润的琥珀色眼睛正带着几丝好奇的目光紧紧地盯着自己。

西里斯不由得一怔。

“……格林格拉斯？”等他反应过来后，他才微微蹙起眉头，有些不悦地看着阿佳莎问道，“你站在这里做什么？”

阿佳莎没有立刻回答他的问题，而是选择了一步走到了他的跟前，微微伸了伸脖子，对上了他的眼神。

“你在害怕吗，布莱克先生？”

西里斯不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“你在说些什么？”

西里斯的个头长得很快，尽管他现在还没有到十五周岁，但是站在比他大一岁的阿佳莎面前，他还是比她要高出了整整一个头。所以按道理来说，他是不应该会被阿佳莎的气势压制住的才对，可是不知道为什么，阿佳莎的那双猫眼在看向自己的那一瞬间，的确给自己带来了一种强烈的压迫感。

于是他下意识地后退了一步。

然而阿佳莎却像早就料到了他的举动一样，轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，饶有趣味地冲他笑了笑。

西里斯的内心感到更加不安了。

“我不懂你在说些什么。”既然阿佳莎不愿意和他挑明自己的目的，那么他也没有多余的精力和她继续耗下去。西里斯说完轻哼了一声，用轻蔑的眼神低下头来看了金发少女一眼，随后继续补充道：“这个世界上不是谁都像你这样有奇怪的兴趣的，格林格拉斯。比如我就从来没听说过哪个家族的小姐，有着跟踪别人跑到盥洗室里的癖好。”

阿佳莎面对着西里斯的冷嘲热讽，倒也显得并不气恼。她深吸了一口气后，终于缓缓地开口说道：“我想我能够理解你的恐惧，布莱克先生。既然出生在那样的家庭里，我们的人生从来就不是掌握在我们自己手里的，我想你也很明白这一点，这也是为什么你会在你的姑姑——普鲁维特夫人提起到婚约的时候骤然离席，不是吗？”

西里斯听完这番话，正欲开口反驳阿佳莎，不料金发少女却抢先打断了他：“我想我们两人不能一块走出去，你说是不是，布莱克先生？”

出乎阿佳莎意料之外的是，西里斯在她说完之后，突然将头转了过去，似乎不愿再多看她一眼。

“我的内心既然没有什么企图，就不会害怕他人的闲言碎语，毕竟我对此问心无愧。”西里斯有些尖刻地说道，“他们怎么猜测我们之间的关系，对我而言都无所谓，因为我知道我和你之间根本没关系。只不过，如果是你的话，大概就会在意他们对你的看法了，对吧？”

阿佳莎被西里斯这么直白地点明，一时之间有些语塞。

西里斯看着她方才还是伶牙俐齿的模样，现在却又变得哑口无言，在他的心中又再一次升起了一种奇异的快感。他想，他或许可以用一个日记本来记录一下，自己这些年来和格林格拉斯互相冷语冰人的次数。

不过他相信，自己一定会是占据上风的那一个人。

说完，西里斯没有站在原地等待阿佳莎的回答，而是自顾自地将双手插在了口袋里，径直地走出了这一条走廊。

阿佳莎盯着他离去的背影，同时用右手紧紧地攥住了自己裙摆上的纱织布料，一直到一阵剧烈的疼痛从她的手掌传来，她都没有松手。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 011

阿佳莎回到大礼堂的时候，几乎所有的宾客们都已经享受完晚宴了。而晚宴过后的下一个项目，便是备受瞩目的交谊舞会。

“你怎么去了那么久？”

阿佳莎才刚刚回到了自己的座位上，阿克瑞斯便有些急不可耐地问她：“就连布莱克都回来了，你要是再不回来，我还以为你出什么事情了呢。”

阿佳莎淡淡地苦笑了一下，说道：“我在这里能出什么事？”

“谁又能说得准呢？”阿克瑞斯愣了愣，“况且……布莱克也去了盥洗室，一联想到他平时的所作所为，我实在是没有办法不去担心。”

阿佳莎想，阿克瑞斯八成是把西里斯·布莱克想成了一个专门欺负斯莱特林的“小魔头”。虽然她不得不承认，西里斯的确有成为一个小恶棍的潜质，但以他现在的实力，想要想要独自一人像劫道者四人组一起袭击斯内普那样袭击她，恐怕还是有一些难度。

更何况……她也不认为西里斯对她的厌恶程度超越了斯内普。

因为至少，她虽然不像莉莉·伊万斯那样人见人爱，但也能勉强称得上算是一个讨人喜欢的漂亮姑娘。可是斯内普呢？就连和他在同一个学院度过了整整四年的阿佳莎，都没能和阴郁孤僻的斯内普建立起什么友谊，而他在斯莱特林学院里的人缘也并不算好。那就更不要提格兰芬多们对他的偏见会到达一种什么样的程度了。

“走吧。”阿克瑞斯朝阿佳莎伸出手来，“舞会已经开始了，我们快点去二楼的舞厅吧。”

“好的。”阿佳莎点了点头，握住了阿克瑞斯的手，接着和他一块慢步走到了二楼舞厅。

“你有舞伴吗，阿克瑞斯？”阿佳莎看见舞厅里那些正在成双成对地跳着交谊舞的人们，不禁转头看向了自己的弟弟，轻声问道。

“没有，当然没有。”阿克瑞斯摇摇头，“我和你一样，都是刚刚才过来呢。”

阿佳莎听后，微微踮起脚尖，目光在整个舞厅内快速的流连了一会儿。当她看见正在和一位英俊的金发男子跳着华尔兹的卡西奥佩娅之后，又不由得有些好奇地喃喃道：“不过卡茜似乎要比我更受欢迎一些。”

阿克瑞斯听了这话，戏谑地笑了笑，同样将自己的目光看向了卡西奥佩娅，“我敢打赌这个男人绝对不是第一个邀请她跳舞的人。”

阿佳莎挑了挑眉，“是吗？那还有谁？”

阿克瑞斯悄悄地伸出自己的手指，接着示意阿佳莎朝着左前方看去。只见此刻身穿一袭黑色燕尾服的黑发青年正呆呆地站在距离卡西奥佩娅约莫十余米的地方，黑曜石般的双眼紧紧地锁在了正在起舞的卡西奥佩娅身上，只可惜“女主角”全然没有意识到他的存在。

——雷古勒斯·布莱克。

阿佳莎若有所思地眨了眨眼睛。

“小布莱克其实也长得很英俊。”阿佳莎看着雷古勒斯，很中肯地说，“其实他们兄弟两人长得都不差。”

可是阿克瑞斯还是轻哼了一声，“只可惜他的哥哥太耀眼了，不是吗？虽然我并不喜欢西里斯，但我也不得不承认，当他们两人站在一起的时候，大家永远都会先注意到高大帅气的西里斯。”

阿佳莎盯着雷古勒斯那有些落寞的身影，接着有些鬼使神差地说道：“……我也是这样的，阿克瑞斯。”

阿克瑞斯听后猛地怔了怔，反应过来后才急忙说道：“我……我不是那个意思，阿佳莎。”

阿佳莎却冲他展开了一个笑容，示意他不要过分担心，“我知道你没有那个意思，但我说的也是事实。如果不是这样的话，我就不会直到现在都没能等来一个邀请我跳舞的人了。”

阿克瑞斯湛蓝色的眼睛看着阿佳莎，犹豫了片刻过后，他终于有些紧张地开口问道：“……那、那如果也没有人来邀请我呢？你愿意在今晚做我的舞伴吗，阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎不赞许地摇了摇头，说道：“没有人会把舞会上的第一支舞留给自己的兄弟姐妹的，阿克瑞斯。那样做太奇怪了。”

阿克瑞斯听了阿佳莎的回答，轻轻地叹了一口气，脸上的神情看上去有些失望。

就在这时，突然有一位身穿红铜色长裙的贵妇人携着一位十岁左右的小女孩走到了阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯的身旁。

阿克瑞斯见状，连忙毕恭毕敬地朝着那名贵妇人行了个礼，用平缓的语气说道：“晚上好，麦克米兰夫人。”

阿佳莎瞥了一眼阿克瑞斯，接着也和阿克瑞斯一样，向着麦克米兰夫人微微欠身，同时低声道：“晚上好，夫人。”

麦克米兰夫人见他们姐弟二人如此，急忙松开了小女孩的手，随后将阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯扶了起来，笑眯眯地看着他们说道：“千万不必这样，格林格拉斯先生、格林格拉斯小姐，因为实际上是我打扰了你们的对话，不是吗？”

说完，她又转头看向了自己身后的小女孩，用手示意了一下阿佳莎，“这是我的女儿——拉维妮娅，今年十一岁。今天晚上是她第一次出现在社交界，小姑娘也就难免表现得有些拘谨。我看她一直没能找到舞伴，怕她心里会感到有些难堪，便自作主张地携着她来找你们了。”

阿佳莎听后微微颔首，这才开始仔细打量麦克米兰夫人身后的小姑娘。

小女孩有着一头金棕色的长发，以及一对漂亮的浅绿色眼睛，小小的脸蛋还有一些婴儿肥，看上去很是惹人怜爱。

只不过，她此时此刻看向阿佳莎的眼神，明显显得有些胆怯。

“拉维妮娅有些怕生，但她平常可是一个特别健谈的姑娘。”麦克米兰夫人见自己的女儿一直不愿意开口，脸上的神情开始变得有些尴尬，于是她尝试着转移话题，“我听说……格林格拉斯小姐，现在是斯莱特林学院的级长，对吧？”

阿佳莎没有否认，而是轻轻地点了点头。

拉维妮娅的双眼中立刻出现了崇拜的神情。

“真了不起！”麦克米兰夫人由衷地赞美道，“我像你这么大的时候，满脑子想的都还是怎么打扮自己之类的事情呢！噢……对了，我的丈夫也是从斯莱特林学院毕业的，虽然我自己曾经是一个赫夫帕夫。他一直希望拉维妮娅能够被分进一个和他一样的学院，如果是那样的话，就还要拜托格林格拉斯小姐帮忙照看一下拉维妮娅了。”

“这是自然。”阿佳莎微笑着向麦克米兰夫人保证到。

尽管她并不认为自己有那个义务和闲情逸致。

“母亲……”就在这个时候，拉维妮娅突然伸出了自己的手，轻轻地扯了扯麦克米兰夫人的衣角，然后用奇怪的眼神瞥了阿克瑞斯一眼。

“噢，瞧我这记性，竟然把本来要做的事情给忘记了！”麦克米兰夫人则是有些懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋，阿佳莎不由得觉得她现在的模样真的有些滑稽。

“格林格拉斯先生。”麦克米兰夫人牵住了拉维妮娅的手，将它递到了阿克瑞斯的面前，“不知道您能不能赏我这个脸呢？”

阿克瑞斯一愣，似乎感到有些受宠若惊。

他沉默了半晌后，才幽幽地说道：“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

说完，他也伸出了自己的手，紧紧地握住了拉维妮娅的那只显得有些肉嘟嘟的小手。

但在此之后，他却还是有些担忧地回过头来瞥了阿佳莎一眼。

“去吧，阿克瑞斯。”阿佳莎看着自己的弟弟，朝他点了点头说道，“这是你应得的。”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 012

卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·布莱克的订婚晚宴总的来说举办的很圆满。卡西奥佩娅在餐后的交谊舞会上一刻都没能停下来，因为只要她稍有空闲，就会有新的青年才俊走到她的身边邀请她跳舞。

可怜的小雷古勒斯·布莱克，也终于在卡西奥佩娅的第十四支华尔兹后，争取到了他作为一名舞伴的权力。

“我想我今天晚上已经没有什么遗憾了。”十六岁的斯莱特林的少年西奥多·诺特一面喝着手中的香槟，一面挥了挥手说道，“我今晚邀请了格林格拉斯跳舞……而且还不止一个格林格拉斯！”

诺特和阿佳莎一样，都是斯莱特林学院的级长。

西奥多·诺特出生在一个典型的纯血世家，他们全家人都坚定地奉行纯血至上主义。简单的来说，诺特自己也是一个极为典型的极端主义者。

阿佳莎并不喜欢诺特，因为她总觉得诺特是一个喜欢见风使舵、在弱者面前夸夸其谈的人。然而，既然同为一个学院的级长，阿佳莎自然也不会愚蠢到主动去得罪他的地步。于是当诺特邀请她共舞的时候，她也没有拒绝。

虽然她的内心在诺特的手搭上她的腰部的时候，感到有一丝恶心。

舞会结束后，各位宾客也陆陆续续地离开了马尔福庄园。

可今晚可谓是万众瞩目的卡西奥佩娅，在回家的路上却坐在马车上一言不发。

“老爷，夫人，有什么需要莉莎做的吗？”

格林格拉斯先生和厄休拉前脚才刚刚迈进格林格拉斯庄园内别墅的大门，格林格拉斯家的家养小精灵莉莎便殷勤地凑上前来，用一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着格林格拉斯夫妇问道。

“给我倒一杯热牛奶吧。”厄休拉冷淡地命令道。

格林格拉斯先生的酒气似乎尚未褪去，他在听完莉莎的问题后则是笑嘻嘻地说：“我需要你帮我准备洗澡水，莉莎。”

莉莎回答：“洗澡水已经准备好了，老爷。”

格林格拉斯先生这才满意地点点头，独自一人朝着浴室走去。

厄休拉则是坐到了大厅的沙发上，并没有理会自己丈夫的行为举动。今天晚上，她不得不承认自己真的感到格外的疲惫。

*

“你别以为我不知道你在想些什么！”卡西奥佩娅提着自己绿色的裙摆飞快地朝着客厅走着，秀气的眉毛紧紧地皱了起来，双眼恨恨地看着跟在自己身后的阿佳莎吼道，“我告诉你，你那些龌龊的心思我都看得一清二楚！”

“你喝醉了，卡茜。”阿佳莎面对着卡西奥佩娅的暴躁，表现得异常地冷静。

“我没有！”卡西奥佩娅反驳，“即使我喝醉了，我也能看得出来你当时是故意把红酒洒在裙子上的！你这么做，只是为了找个机会和西里斯说话而已！”

阿佳莎眨了眨眼睛。

“是因为那个布莱克今晚没有邀请你跳舞吗？”阿佳莎若有所指地暗讽道，“所以你才会这么暴躁？”

卡西奥佩娅啐了一口。

“别在这里给我装出一副同情的模样。”她冷冷地说，“如果西里斯不喜欢我，那他也不会喜欢你的！准确的来说，他一定会更加讨厌你！”

阿佳莎看着卡西奥佩娅那已经被眼泪浸湿了的妆容还有她如今失态的模样，她更加确信自己的妹妹一定是喝醉了。

卡西奥佩娅说完，没有再理会阿佳莎，而是奋力加快了自己的脚步，将阿佳莎远远地甩在了身后。

阿佳莎站在原地，看向了卡西奥佩娅渐渐远去的背影，在一时间竟然感到有一些莫名地怅然。

要说霍格沃茨里最受人艳羡的女孩是谁？阿佳莎认为，这个问题的答案无疑是卡西奥佩娅。卡西奥佩娅从小就漂亮得惊人，同时她的美貌随着她年龄的增长也变得愈发令人赞叹。

这样的卡西奥佩娅，从一年级开始，就不会缺乏追求者。阿克瑞斯还曾经向阿佳莎开过这样一个玩笑，要说起卡西奥佩娅的追求者，那必定是从霍格沃茨一年级的新生一直排到毕业多年的优秀毕业生开始算起的。

但卡西奥佩娅喜欢的人，却偏偏不喜欢她。

——那个名叫西里斯·布莱克的格兰芬多。

很多斯莱特林的学生都认为西里斯·布莱克的脑子出了一点毛病。首先作为一名布莱克，被分进了格兰芬多，就已经是一件荒谬至极的事情了。可西里斯·布莱克做出来的荒唐事却远远不止如此。

他和各种各样背景的人厮混在一起，其中有包括纯血、混血、麻瓜、自大狂和白痴。他们还聚在一起组成了一个名叫“劫道者”的组织，每天横行在校园里“享受”着各种各样的议论或是奉承。

霍格沃茨最漂亮的姑娘喜欢他，他竟然也以一个荒唐的理由搪塞了过去。

“格林格拉斯？”阿佳莎听说西里斯是这么说的，“噢，就是那个时常跟着她母亲跑到我家里来‘做客’的斯莱特林吗？”

“……我觉得她很莫名其妙。”西里斯·布莱克还说，“不过我可以理解她，毕竟她全家都是奇葩，而我的母亲也是个疯子，所以我想她应该和我的母亲很合得来。但是对不起，我对她绝对没有那方面的想法……什么？你们觉得她很漂亮吗？说实话，她在我心里长得还不如菲比·路易斯呢！”

当这些话传进卡西奥佩娅耳朵里后，她是一种什么样的感受也是可想而知了。

阿佳莎知道了之后，只想幸灾乐祸地在卡西奥佩娅面前大笑，虽然她并不会这么做。

——真是不解风情的格兰芬多。

阿佳莎在心里默默地想。

——可是却又很解气，不是吗？

*

“阿佳莎小姐，夫人让您去她的卧室一趟。”

当阿佳莎从自己房间里的洗浴室里走出来的时候，莉莎已经站在她的房间里等候她多时了。

阿佳莎听后愣了愣，然后问道：“夫人有提起是什么事情吗？”

莉莎摇摇头，“莉莎不知道，夫人并没有告诉莉莎。夫人只是让莉莎帮忙将阿佳莎小姐领到她的面前。”

阿佳莎微微垂下了眼睫，接着抓起自己放在床铺上的一块布料用力地擦拭了一下自己湿漉漉的金色长发，等头发不再是潮湿得无法忍受了之后，她才跟着莉莎走向了厄休拉的房间。

平心而论，此时此刻她的心中的确是忐忑不安的。因为阿佳莎了解厄休拉的性格，厄休拉对她绝对不会抱有什么善意的情感，如果她会愿意和阿佳莎生活在一起，那一定是因为阿佳莎对她而言仍然还有利用价值而已。

想到这里，她用力地攥了攥自己的裙角，一直到站在她身侧的莉莎都有些担忧地抬头看向了她。

“阿佳莎小姐……”莉莎有些战战兢兢地说，“您的手——”

“我没事。”阿佳莎淡淡地说道，“我们快点去夫人的房间里吧，不然她可是会因此惩罚你的。”

阿佳莎想，现在阿克瑞斯八成已经睡着了，毕竟他在今天晚上喝了那么多杯葡萄酒，可他一直都不胜酒力。至于卡西奥佩娅，虽然几十分钟前还冲着她发脾气，但阿佳莎想，厄休拉不会舍得自己的宝贝女儿在这个时间还不上床休息的。

如此一来，厄休拉是打定了主意要和她单独见面了。

莉莎将阿佳莎带到厄休拉卧室的门口，便停下了她的脚步。阿佳莎看着卧室的门框，抬起头来深吸了一口气，然后才慢慢地走了进去。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 013

厄休拉此时正坐在床铺边的桌子旁阅读着信件。当她看见阿佳莎后，便下意识地将信件丢到了桌面上，转而看着阿佳莎说道：“还需要我教你规矩吗？”

阿佳莎只好微微欠身，压低了声音道：“夫人找我有什么事吗？”

讽刺的是，明明莉莎也称作她为小姐，就和卡西奥佩娅一样。可是卡西奥佩娅却可以叫厄休拉“母亲”，可她阿佳莎却永远只能恭敬地称她为“夫人”。

因为阿佳莎永远都会记得，自己第一次无意间对着厄休拉叫出了“母亲”这个称呼之后，厄休拉脸上的露出的那种极度厌恶的神情。

——就好像她是一只阴沟里跑出来的老鼠一样。

厄休拉听完了阿佳莎的问题后，轻轻地咳了两声，说道：“我收到了斯拉格霍恩的来信，他告诉我他没有撤掉级长换新级长的打算，所以下学期六年级的男级长仍然是诺特。”

阿佳莎没有出声。

“好在阿克瑞斯能够在下学期当五年级的级长。”厄休拉轻哼了一声，语气显得有一些轻蔑，“没有选择卡西奥佩娅是他自己的失策，我也没有必要再提醒他什么。”

阿佳莎听到这里，不禁在心中暗嘲：要是卡西奥佩娅做了级长，斯莱特林学院才是真的要完蛋吧？

谁叫她只是一个空有一副好皮囊的草包呢？

就和她的母亲一样。

阿佳莎觉得讽刺。因为她如今就正在奉承着一位她自己认为肤浅至极的“草包”。

“雷古勒斯·布莱克会在下学期担任斯莱特林学院的魁地奇球队队长。”厄休拉仰起了脑袋，继续说道，“而我得到了消息……布莱克家的二儿子，已经是被‘那个人’选中的人了。”

“那个人？”阿佳莎下意识地问，“是……我认为的那个人吗？”

厄休拉轻蔑地笑了一声，仿佛阿佳莎刚才问出了一个极其愚蠢的问题。

“不然你以为是哪个人？！”她突然厉声呵道，“我们剩下的时间已经不多了！你还不明白吗？黑魔王的势力如今正在崛起，我们纯血家族只有投靠黑魔王的阵营，才能够在将来的魔法界争取到一席之地！如果不是这样的话，将来的魔法界将会没有什么纯血家族，只剩下一群杂种败类了！”

阿佳莎被厄休拉的这些话吓得怔住了，一瞬间不知道应该如何应答。

厄休拉看着自己这位神色有些慌张的养女，忽然间像是想起了什么似的，轻佻地弯了弯嘴角，尖锐地讽刺道：“还真是抱歉，阿佳莎。我刚刚说出那一番话的时候……是不是刺痛了你呢？”

阿佳莎顿时觉得自己的脸颊僵住了。可遗憾的是，她又必须要继续尽力将这出戏演下去。

于是她颤颤巍巍地回答说：“不，我认为夫人你说得对。我们不能放任那些……那些家伙夺走了我们本该拥有的权力，因为他们从血统上来看，是绝对没有资格和我们平起平坐的。”

厄休拉听了这话，这才满意地笑了笑。

“可是夫人，”阿佳莎突然间插话了，“难道您想要让阿克瑞斯和雷古勒斯·布莱克一样，去加入那个阵营吗？我认为阿克瑞斯现在才只有十四岁，会不会太早了一些？”

“愚蠢。”厄休拉猛地打断了她，“我当然不会现在就放阿克瑞斯加入食死徒阵营的！再说，食死徒们也不会接受一名十四岁的、天真无知的巫师。至于雷古勒斯·布莱克？他也是如此，他现在还是太年轻了，并不具备成为食死徒的资格。但是若等到他十七岁成年之后，这一切就说不准了。如果到那个时候，雷古勒斯能够代表布莱克家族在食死徒中获得了一定的威望，富庶的马尔福家族业也已经和布莱克联姻，又加上贝拉特里克斯·布莱克－莱斯特兰奇这个难缠的女人，整个布莱克家族的前景就会变得简直无法估量。到那个时候的局势就会变成，没有任何一个纯血家族能够与之抗衡了！”

阿佳莎不由得倒吸了一口凉气。

看来厄休拉已经开始打布莱克家族的主意了。

“我明白了。”阿佳莎的声音听起来有一些颤抖，“但是，父亲他知道这件事吗？”

“你父亲那个懦弱的男人，即使知道了又能如何？”厄休拉冷笑，“我根本无法指望他。格林格拉斯家族在纯血世家中，根基本身就算不上稳固，阿克瑞斯却又还太小，如今唯一能做的，就只有依靠着联姻将布莱克这块人人都渴望去咬一口的肥肉，牢牢地叼在嘴里。”

阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

“如果夫人想要的是和布莱克家族的联姻的话，我认为夫人大可不必担心。”阿佳莎轻声说，“至少雷古勒斯·布莱克对于卡茜的喜爱早已是人尽皆知的了。”

“雷古勒斯？”厄休拉突然间从座位上站了起来，接着一步一步地朝着阿佳莎走来，直到她站到了阿佳莎的面前之后，她才伸出手用力死死地捏住了阿佳莎的下颚，强迫她抬起头对上了自己的目光。

阿佳莎只感觉，自己的脸庞被厄休拉掐得火辣辣的疼。

“谁告诉过你，我心仪的人是雷古勒斯？”厄休拉居高临下地看着那双令她无比恶心的琥珀色眼睛，她止不住开始想象另一个拥有这双眼睛的人，会是一个怎么样的人。

“雷古勒斯·布莱克作为布莱克家族的次子，根本就得不到布莱克家族的大部分财产。”厄休拉看着阿佳莎，尖锐地指出，“如果卡西奥佩娅要成为真正的‘布莱克夫人’，她唯有嫁给布莱克家族的长子！也就是西里斯·布莱克！那个愚蠢的格兰芬多！”

在厄休拉冰冷视线的注视之下，恐惧又一次席卷了阿佳莎的全身。她大气都不敢喘一口，只是静静地站在原地，任由厄休拉将她牢牢地握在手心里。

“不过他的愚蠢，也正是我想要的。”厄休拉突然诡异地笑了，“正因他是愚蠢的，他才能够被更好地控制，不是吗？”

“可是——”阿佳莎突然在这时开口了，“西里斯·布莱克比任何一个布莱克都还要顽固不化。”

“是吗？”厄休拉似乎被阿佳莎的这句话提起了兴趣，“你和他既不在一个学院，也不在一个年级，难道你就很了解西里斯·布莱克了吗？”

“我……”阿佳莎哽咽了一会儿，“我对他算不上了解，但是我了解他身边的那些朋友。包括波特家的独子詹姆斯·波特，还有那个混血——莱姆斯·卢平。您说的没错，他们都是愚蠢而又鲁莽的。可是，除此之外，他们却又都是典型的格兰芬多，所以我认为……他们会向财富或者权力低头的可能性，非常小。”

厄休拉听后突然松开了阿佳莎的脸。她将双手交叉在胸前，用一种毋庸置疑的语气说道：“可是只要是人，就一定会有弱点，即便是自诩‘英勇无畏’的格兰芬多也不例外。”

“的确是这样。”阿佳莎小声地应和道，“可是西里斯·布莱克已经当了四年的格兰芬多，即便他一开始尚且还保留着几丝布莱克的特质，在大环境的浸染之下，恐怕也变得和其他的那些格兰芬多蠢货没有什么差别了。所以如果想要和他缔结婚约，仅仅依靠两个家族之间的联盟，是绝对行不通的。如果事情真的到了那个地步，可对方却并不是他真心欣赏的人的话，西里斯·布莱克狗急跳墙了，也是什么都做得出来的。”

说完，阿佳莎又再一次抬起了头，用真诚的眼光望向了厄休拉，似乎想要以此来获取厄休拉更多的信任。

厄休拉听后沉吟了片刻。她不得不承认阿佳莎说的话的确有那么一些道理，可是她本人作为一个典型的斯莱特林，在她看来，只要家族定下了婚约，遵守规则本就是他们应尽的本分。但如果对方是一个莽撞的格兰芬多的话，事情也许真的会变得有些棘手。

“……这件事情以后再说吧。”终于，厄休拉还是选择淡淡地说道，“今天晚上卢克蕾莎·布莱克－普鲁维特也提到了她这个侄子的婚约，说明只要西里斯·布莱克到了一定的年龄，他和某个家族联姻是势在必行的。”

话音落下后，厄休拉又看向了自己的养女。

阿佳莎只觉得，厄休拉此刻盯着自己的目光完全有那个能力，让她全身都止不住的开始恐惧地颤栗起来。

因为阿佳莎认得，那是她每每有所企图的时候，所会表露出来的、贪婪的眼神。

“而你，”厄休拉说，“等你到了十六岁之后，你也要完成你该完成的‘使命’。”

阿佳莎紧张地眨了眨眼睛，却没有发出一点声音。

“不要给我在这里装哑巴！”厄休拉似乎被她的态度激怒了，忽然大声冲她尖叫道，“我忍受了你那么多年……不是为了让你在这里给我添堵的！”

“对不起，夫人。”阿佳莎这时只好乖乖地应道，尽管她的肩膀还在颤抖，“只是……我还没有完全弄明白夫人您所指的‘使命’到底是什么。”

可她又怎么可能不明白呢？

厄休拉会让她做的那些肮脏、龌龊的事。

厄休拉·罗齐尔－格林格拉斯一向是一个极具野心的女人。一个美丽的女人并不可怕，可怕的是，她既有着美丽的容貌，同时也有着恶魔一般的内心。而厄休拉就是这样的女人。

阿佳莎相信，厄休拉年轻的时候或许真的真心爱过自己的父亲。只可惜，格林格拉斯先生对于她，永远只是在履行作为一名丈夫的义务而已，除此之外，他连一分多余的情感都没有施舍给厄休拉。

想到这里，阿佳莎都忍不住开始同情厄休拉了。可是厄休拉和卡西奥佩娅一样，她们都太骄傲了，因此是绝对不能容忍他人对自己的同情和怜悯的。

所以，厄休拉才会不择手段地向上爬。

她会竭尽全力地，利用所有她能够利用的一切。

即便是她的亲生儿女也不例外，又更何况是阿佳莎这个私生养女呢？

厄休拉很幸运，她的亲生女儿生的极美，完全可以成为一枚联姻的筹码。而她的儿子，也生性单纯同时有一些软弱，也全然不具备反抗他亲生母亲的能力。

而她阿佳莎呢？

一个还算有姿色的私生女，厄休拉又会怎么处置她？

阿佳莎完全不敢想象自己十六岁往后的生活，因为到那时，她很有可能已经成为了一件被食死徒们玩弄于鼓掌之间的玩物。

她唯一能够庆幸的是，格林格拉斯先生如今尚在人世，还能够暂时充当她的“保护伞”。

就在阿佳莎沉默的时候，厄休拉的房间内突然响起了一阵尖细的鸣叫声。阿佳莎微微一怔，反应过来后才意识到这是厄休拉的宠物——露露所发出来的声响。

露露是一只雪白的波斯猫，模样看上去很是机灵可爱，但不知道为什么，它的主人厄休拉却莫名地不是十分喜欢它。

露露是厄休拉结婚十周年的时候，厄休拉的姐姐——德鲁埃拉·罗齐尔－布莱克送给她的礼物。既然是来自于自己亲生姐姐的慷慨馈赠，厄休拉自然也就不好过分冷淡地回绝，即便她根本就对“养宠物”这件事不抱丝毫的兴趣。

“莉莎！”厄休拉好像直到现在才意识到露露的存在，有些暴躁地冲着站在门外的家养小精灵吼道，“把那个畜生给我扔出去！现在、立刻、马上！”

莉莎听了，则是急急忙忙地跑进了房间，将露露装入了自己的怀中，然后又是一溜烟似的转身冲出了房间。

厄休拉或许是被露露扰了兴致，似乎也不愿意和阿佳莎继续纠缠下去了。她朝阿佳莎嫌恶地挥了挥手，示意她远离自己，并且嘴里还低声呵斥道：“滚！”

阿佳莎对于厄休拉这种恶劣的态度早已习以为常，所以也没有表现出过分地惊讶，在略微欠身行礼之后，便如释负重地离开了这个房间。

只是她没有想到，她一走出房门，就看见了抱着露露一脸茫然的莉莎。

“女主人她……是不是莉莎做错了什么？坏莉莎！坏莉莎！都是莉莎的错！”莉莎尖着声音叫道。

阿佳莎见状，连忙拉着莉莎离开了厄休拉卧室的房门，同时低下头来嘱咐道：“夫人今晚只是过于劳累了，并不是莉莎的错。”

“真的吗？阿佳莎小姐不要欺骗莉莎呀！”莉莎似乎还是不太愿意相信阿佳莎的话。

阿佳莎叹了一口气，真诚地看着莉莎说道：“是的，相信我吧，莉莎。你没有做错什么。”

莉莎这才停止了自责的行为。

“莉莎，”阿佳莎看了一眼莉莎怀里的露露，然后伸出手来示意道，“把露露交给我吧，我想露露睡习惯了柔软的床榻，要是和你睡在一块儿，它怕是会扰得你整晚睡不着觉的。”

“阿佳莎小姐……”莉莎感动地看着阿佳莎，接着把露露放到了阿佳莎的怀中。这只雪白的波斯猫偏偏就像是通晓人性一样，刚开始在莉莎的怀中还又抓又挠的，可一到了阿佳莎的怀里，却立马安静了下来，一点儿也不吵闹了。

阿佳莎用手轻轻地抚摸着露露雪白的绒毛，就这样一路抱着它回到了自己的卧室里。

露露在她的怀中懒洋洋地叫唤了一声，像是已经有些困倦了。

“睡吧。”阿佳莎低下头，温柔地对露露说道。

露露缓缓地合上了它圆溜溜的眼睛。

阿佳莎看着露露可爱娇俏的脸蛋，联想起厄休拉之前的态度，在一刹那不由得感到有些悲哀。厄休拉和卡西奥佩娅都不喜欢养猫，也就自然不会怎么疼爱露露，至于阿克瑞斯，他如果会表现出喜欢露露，那也纯粹是因为阿佳莎的缘故。

“可是……”阿佳莎抱着露露，眼睛望向了窗外，嘴里喃喃自语道，“如果他们不打算爱你，却又为什么要收养你呢？”

当然，她是不可能得到来自露露的答案的。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 014

快乐的时光总是显得特别短暂的。詹姆斯·波特觉得自己还没来得及好好地享受一番暑假，结果转眼就到了九月一日他们去霍格沃茨报道的日子了。

詹姆斯推着一大筐行李，一言不发地跟着自己的父母在国王车站的站台上行走着。今天的詹姆斯看上去依旧和往常一样俊朗帅气，但是不知道为什么，他脸上的神情却稍微显得有那么一些闷闷不乐的。

“詹姆斯，”就在詹姆斯低头不语的时候，詹姆斯的母亲尤菲米娅·波特站在他的身旁叫出了他的名字，“你难道还在为我让你剪头发的事情生气吗？”

詹姆斯的父亲弗里蒙特·波特听了自己妻子的这话，也忍不住轻笑了一声。

可是詹姆斯可一点儿都不觉得母亲的这话好笑。他涨红了脸庞，用有些尖锐的语气反驳道：“母亲，我已经快要十五岁了，还有两年就成年了！难道我连决定自己留什么样的发型的权利都没有吗？”

尤菲米娅听后，眨了眨自己的那双淡褐色的眼睛，那是一双和詹姆斯极为相似的眼睛。

“我的孩子，”尤菲米娅尝试着语重心长地劝说道，“这么多年来，我并没有限制你做自己喜欢的事情的权利，即便有的时候我不太认同你。你喜欢打魁地奇，想要买最新的扫帚，我还不是二话不说就满足你了吗？可是詹姆斯，就像你自己说的那样，你已经快要十五岁了，也很快就要成人了，所以你不能再向从前那样耍小性子。我之所以让你剪头发，是因为你之前的那个发型实在是荒唐至极！完全不像样……你看看这里有哪一个学生会留你之前的那种发型的——”

“好了好了。”就在尤菲米娅越说越激动的时候，弗里蒙特终于没忍住开口阻止了自己的妻子，“别这么唠叨詹姆斯了，尤菲米娅。况且我觉得詹姆斯说的有道理，我们的孩子长大了，他有权利对于自己的事情自己做主了。”

詹姆斯听了弗里蒙特的话，连忙感激地看了自己的爸爸一眼。

“谢谢你，爸爸。”詹姆斯说，“我就知道你对我最好了。”

就当詹姆斯的话音刚刚落下之后，他忽然感到自己的左肩被谁轻轻地拍打了一下。

“西里斯？”詹姆斯意识到了什么之后，下意识的回过头去，同时脱口而出了自己最好的朋友的名字。

站在詹姆斯身后的卢平听了，不由得愣了愣，湛蓝色的双眼中有几丝尴尬失望的神情一闪而过。

“噢，莱姆斯，原来是你啊！”詹姆斯回过头去看见原来站在自己身后的人并非西里斯，也有些懊恼地拍打了一下自己的额头，“我还以为是西里斯又跑过来恶作剧了呢。”

詹姆斯似乎完全没有察觉到卢平脸上的异样，不过这或许也是因为卢平将自己的情绪隐藏得太好了。

卢平朝詹姆斯笑了笑，温和地说：“我也还没见到西里斯呢，但我想即使他会迟到，他也永远不会缺席的。”

说完，他又转过身去，对着詹姆斯的父母微微鞠躬行礼道：“波特先生、波特夫人，早上好。我叫莱姆斯·卢平，和詹姆斯一样都是霍格沃茨格兰芬多学院的学生。”

詹姆斯见状，笑嘻嘻地揉了揉自己头上那被尤菲米娅无情剪短了的黑色碎发，耸了耸肩说道：“莱姆斯，别这么拘谨嘛！这是我的爸爸，这个是我的妈妈。”他说完，分别用手指了指弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅。

“爸爸妈妈，这是我在学校里玩得最好的朋友之一——莱姆斯。我想你们应该都听过他的名字。”詹姆斯又继续补充道。

尤菲米娅和弗里蒙特都微笑着对卢平点点头。

“对了，莱姆斯。”詹姆斯像是突然间想起了什么似的，问卢平道，“你怎么是一个人提着这么多行李的，你的爸爸妈妈呢？”

卢平听了詹姆斯的这个问题，有些勉强地笑了笑，随后轻声解释道：“我爸爸今天早上好像有额外的工作，没有办法陪着我来了。我妈妈本来坚持要陪我来的，但我告诉她我都已经这么大了，霍格沃茨特快列车我也不是第一次坐了，也就让她放心让我一个人前来就好。”

虽然卢平并没有过多的解释这背后的原因，但是詹姆斯听得出卢平这些话的言外之意。

因为莱姆斯·卢平的家庭并不像波特家族那般富庶。波特家族在纯血世家中也还算得上是一个颇有威望的家族，只不过它的地位依然还是无法与“古老而又纯粹”的布莱克家族——西里斯的家族相媲美。

然而卢平的家境却又是另一番景象了。莱姆斯·卢平的家庭并不富裕，即便卢平的父亲是一位对工作兢兢业业、一丝不苟的人。至于卢平的母亲，则是一名货真价实麻瓜——她完全不会一丁点儿魔法，所以也很难在经济上为卢平的家庭提供什么实质性的帮助。

但詹姆斯知道，拖累了卢平家庭的最重要原因都不是这些。而是——

正当詹姆斯暗自思忖之际，猩红色的霍格沃茨特快列车所发出的尖锐鸣笛声彻底划破了他的思绪。他猛地抬起头来，怔怔地看向了那辆正在朝着自己行驶过来的特快列车。

“詹姆斯，我想我们该走了。”卢平忽然开口说道，“西里斯等一会儿应该会自己找到我们的。”

詹姆斯点了点头，接着转过头去看向了自己的父母。

“再见了，爸爸、妈妈。”他轻声说。

尤菲米娅忧虑地轻叹了一口气，而弗里蒙特则朝自己的儿子绽开了一个笑容。

“新的学期也要好好照顾自己，像个大人那样。”弗里蒙特说。

“我会的爸爸，放心吧。”詹姆斯爽快地答应道。

*

西里斯没有和沃尔布加道别，虽然雷古勒斯已经为此用眼神示意了他好几次，西里斯最终却还是无动于衷地独自登上了霍格沃茨特快列车。

雷古勒斯在前脚刚刚踏进列车的大门后，就遇见了好几个来自于斯莱特林学院的同伴。而之所以说他们是同伴，是因为人们普遍认为，在斯莱特林中并没有真正意义上的“朋友”。

当你的存在对我有利的时候，我自然会将你当做“朋友”。

而当你会威胁到我自身的利益的时候，我也会毫不犹豫地将你“铲除”。

——这是两则在斯莱特林中被普遍默认的信条。

“西里斯，”雷古勒斯忽然叫出了自己哥哥的名字，“那我……就先和高尔还有克拉布他们去斯莱特林的车厢了？”

高尔和克拉布听了雷古勒斯的话，忍不住从鼻孔中发出了一声轻轻的哼叫，就好像雷古勒斯的这种询问的行为十分的滑稽似的。

不过西里斯自己也从未待见过高尔和克拉布——他甚至连照面都不想和这两个斯莱特林打。于是在听清楚了雷古勒斯的话后，他只也是斜着眼睛轻轻地点了点头，示意他并没有什么意见。

雷古勒斯见状，这才放心地跟着高尔好克拉布朝着另一个方向走去。

而西里斯却还站在原地。

“啊呀——！”

就在西里斯一个人站在特快列车的门边独自思忖的时候，一阵尖细的叫声突然间打破了他的思绪。他下意识地回过头去，只见一位身穿拉文克劳长袍的金发少女正万分吃力地拖拽着手中的一个巨大的蓝色皮箱，脸上的神情显得很是苦恼。

西里斯看着那名拉文克劳，微微眯起了自己深邃的双眼。他只觉得这名少女莫名地有些眼熟。

“需要帮忙吗？”

于是在经过几秒钟的思考之后，勇敢热情的格兰芬多少年决定主动上前，向柔弱无助的拉文克劳少女提供帮助。

金发少女听了西里斯的话，条件反射地抬起头来看向了他。西里斯发现她有着一双十分漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛。

“真的可以吗？”少女惊喜地问道。

西里斯没有给出言语上的回答，而是用行动证明了他的诚意。他伸出手接过了少女手中的巨大行李箱，并且不怎么费力地就将它提进了列车的车厢内。

“真是太感谢你了！”金发少女对着西里斯频频点头说道，“如果没有你的帮助我都不知道该怎么办才好了！我明明已经告诉了我妈妈不用给我放这么多衣服，可她非不听……结果到了关键时刻就掉链子了。”

说完，少女有些不好意思地用捋了捋自己那垂落至肩头的柔软金色中长发。因为她忽然发现眼前的这位少年长得异常的帅气，而她恰好也认识这位少年，毕竟霍格沃茨里没有人不认识他。

——他就是西里斯·布莱克！她身边的所有姑娘们所公认的、霍格沃茨里最英俊的人！

“不用谢。”西里斯看着面带羞赧之色的少女，淡淡地说道，“对了，我还不知道你叫什么名字。我们之前见过吗？”

他总觉得自己在哪里见过她。

“我的名字叫作‘简’，简·霍华德。”少女欣喜地看着西里斯说道，她完全没想到西里斯会主动询问她的名字，这让她感到有些受宠若惊。

西里斯听后轻轻地“哦”了一声，并没有对这个名字感到十分地在意。因为他在这之前的确从来没有听说过有这么一个叫作简·霍华德的人。

“很高兴认识你，布莱克先生。”简接着说道，“不过我想我现在要去我该去的车厢了，如果我迟到了的话，我害怕弗立维教授会为此责罚我，那么……我们就下次再见吧！”

简说完后，又友好地朝西里斯挥了挥手。

西里斯看着她雀跃的模样，也忍不住稍稍弯了弯嘴角。

“再见了，简。”他也很有绅士风度地回应道。

*

詹姆斯·波特和莱姆斯·卢平一起登上了霍格沃茨特快之后，他们两人很快就看见了朝着他们迎面走来的西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯过了一个暑假看上去长高了不少，他还是那么地英俊潇洒，黑玉一般的碎发相比起两个月前似乎有所变长，这让头发在好久之前就已经遭殃了的詹姆斯不由得从心底里感到有些艳羡。

“西里斯，我们在这！”詹姆斯看见了西里斯，急忙伸出手来朝着自己的好朋友挥了挥。

西里斯一面向前走着，一面用手扯了扯自己脖子上的红金相间的领带，很快，领带又恢复了它往常在西里斯脖子上该有的不规整模样。

“嘿！哥们！”詹姆斯用手拍打了一下西里斯的肩膀，嘴里欢快地道，“你怎么愁眉苦脸的？”

西里斯听后只是懒洋洋地轻哼一声，反过来揶揄道：“有哪个人新学期不会愁眉苦脸的？”

詹姆斯回过头去看了一眼站在自己身边的卢平，而卢平正端着一本书，低着头仔细地翻阅着。

下一秒，三个男孩好像突然意识到了些什么，忍不住都笑了。

“走吧，再晚一点就没多余的车厢留给我们了。”玩笑过后，詹姆斯走在前头，像一个领队一样对着自己身后的两个好朋友说道。

“暑假过得怎么样……西里斯？”而卢平则是在西里斯身边，稍稍抬起头来看着这位比自己高出了半个脑袋的朋友，用轻微的声音问道。

西里斯皱着眉头摇了摇头说：“简直糟透了。”

“糟透了？”詹姆斯一听挑了挑眉，“你暑假都做了些什么？这么长的假期又怎么会糟透了？我这个假期里可是玩了个尽兴呢！”

“如果有一个要和卢修斯·马尔福结婚的堂姐的话，我想你会理解我的感受的，詹姆斯。”西里斯尖锐地说道，“你能够想象吗？他们要举行订婚仪式，然后还要举办一场家宴还有一场交谊舞会。而我的母亲为了这个订婚仪式，在我的耳边唠叨了我整整一个月。”

詹姆斯听后，不禁联想起了尤菲米娅对自己之前的发型破口大骂时的样子，便认同地撇了撇嘴。

“我想我能够理解，哥们。”詹姆斯同情地说。

“还不仅仅是这样。”西里斯有些气节地继续说道，“晚宴上，他们把你当做一个珍稀动物一个议论个不停，一会儿评价你的坐姿仪表，一会儿又是讽刺你的学院，真的是让人无法忍受。没错……那个晚宴上的霍格沃茨学生，除了我之外，其他几乎全是斯莱特林。”

西里斯话音落下后，他们三个人终于来到了格兰芬多的车厢门口。

可就在这时，卢平突然冷不丁地开口了：“那个……詹姆斯，西里斯，我今天可能不能和你们坐在一个车厢里了。”

“为什么？”詹姆斯十分地不解，“我们往年不都是坐在一起的吗？难道你约了别的女孩儿？”

西里斯听了这话忍不住看着詹姆斯轻笑一声，说道：“行了，你别打趣了莱姆斯了。”

詹姆斯自己似乎也觉得这种可能性并不高，于是只好乖乖地合上了嘴巴，等待着卢平自己的解释。

卢平的脸颊上突然泛起了几丝难堪的红晕，他犹豫了一小会儿后，终于鼓起勇气深吸了一口气，说道：“因为我暑假的时候收到了麦格教授的来信，她告诉我我从下学期开始便是格兰芬多的级长了。级长是要去专门的级长车厢的，所以——”

“恭喜你。”西里斯不咸不淡地插话道，但他似乎对于这件事并没有表现出什么特别的态度。没有惊讶，也没有羡慕。

反倒是詹姆斯，在听了卢平的解释之后，有些讶异地张了张嘴，愣了好一会儿没说出话来。

终于，经过了半晌的沉默之后，詹姆斯也给出了他的表态。

“嗯……恭喜你了啊，莱姆斯。”詹姆斯又用手揉了揉自己的乱发，笑着说道，“其实也没什么不好的，反正我们开学的时候还能继续待在一起嘛。”

卢平有些忐忑地看了詹姆斯一眼，见詹姆斯并没有任何不悦的迹象，他才在心里默默地松了一口气，接着问道：“那么，我就先走了？”

“去吧。”西里斯和詹姆斯异口同声地说。

卢平朝他们点了点头，然后才转身朝着级长车厢的方向走去。

卢平走后，西里斯悄悄地瞥了詹姆斯一眼，只见詹姆斯一直盯着卢平渐渐远去的背影，整个人显得有些微微出神。

西里斯什么话都没有说。

尽管西里斯知道，詹姆斯一定更希望新学期格兰芬多的级长是他自己。

Chapter 016

“让我来吧，阿克瑞斯。”

“不用了，阿佳莎，这点小事我自己来做就好了。”

阿佳莎听后轻轻地叹了一口气，瞥了一眼阿克瑞斯脖子上的那条不够规整的领带。她在心里踌躇了片刻，但最终还是什么也没有说。

阿克瑞斯正对着级长车厢里的窗户上的倒影，双手有些笨拙地在银绿相间的绸缎领带中缠绕着。就这样过了好一会儿，他才勉勉强强地将领带打好了。

阿佳莎见阿克瑞斯终于艰难地完成了打领带的这个工作，也在心中默默地松了一口气，转而开始对着窗户整理起了自己身上的那件有些褶皱的黑色长袍。

深色长袍上，银绿色的级长勋章正在闪闪发光。

“你知道的，阿佳莎。”阿克瑞斯突然在这时冷不丁地开口说，“我想证明给大家看，我是靠着自己的能力当上级长的，而不是因为你是级长。如果我连打领带的这件小事都不能自己做好，传出去了岂不是要给人笑话？”

“可是平常，你的领带都是夫人帮你打的。”阿佳莎淡淡地提醒道。

阿克瑞斯听后忍不住皱了皱眉，“我知道……所以我才不想让母亲一直把我当做小孩子。”

阿佳莎轻轻地点了点头，接着问了一个完全无关的问题：“除了你之外的那名五年级女级长是谁？”

“布尔斯特罗德。”阿克瑞斯答道，“弗里达·布尔斯特罗德。”

阿佳莎听了这个名字，并没有给出什么特别的评价。她下意识地转了转自己琥珀色的眼珠子，努力地在脑海中回忆着这一位布尔斯特罗德的样子。

她能够勉强记起来，那似乎是一个长相还算清丽的黑发姑娘，至于别的细节，请原谅她实在是想不起来了。

“好了，咱们学院的这几位级长都到齐了吧。”

就在阿佳莎暗自思忖之际，斯莱特林的院长霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授笑盈盈地走到了阿佳莎还有阿克瑞斯的跟前。他一面用手捋了捋自己海象般的胡须，一面又用另一只手轻轻地揉了揉他那圆滚滚的肚子之后，才从身后掏出了级长羊皮纸，放到了眼前开始快速浏览起来。

布尔斯特罗德和诺特见状，也乖乖地跟着他们的院长一起来到了格林格拉斯姐弟两人的身边。

布尔斯特罗德有些傲气地仰起脑袋，主动站到了和自己同年级的阿克瑞斯的右手侧，至于诺特，则是有些轻蔑地轻哼了一声，似乎对于布尔斯特罗德的这种夸张的行为感到有些滑稽可笑。

“首先是我们六年级的级长，诺特先生和格林格拉斯小姐。”斯拉格霍恩教授一边说道，一边将手中的两卷羊皮纸分别递到了阿佳莎和诺特的手中。

“我只能说……嗯，两位上学期的表现我非常满意。”斯拉格霍恩教授笑着说，“当然，如果你们下学期能够继续保持就更好了。只不过嘛，诺特先生平时巡夜的时候扣分似乎有那么一些严格了点，米勒娃因为这件事已经找了我好几回了。”

可是诺特似乎并没有意识到自己这个行为的不妥，在斯拉格霍恩教授话音刚刚落下后，他便急忙接话道：“那是那些格兰芬多自己不懂规矩，我可警告了他们不止一回。”

斯拉格霍恩教授听了这个回答，不由得有些尴尬地轻咳了几声。

“咳咳……我明白的，我明白的，诺特先生。”斯拉格霍恩教授说，“但下个学期，就当你卖我一个小小的人情吧。毕竟米勒娃的下午茶可并不太好喝。”

结果在场的其他三人听完这句话，都忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

“至于格林格拉斯小姐，”斯拉格霍恩教授继续道，“我可以说你上学期的表现堪称完美。”

“谢谢教授的夸奖。”阿佳莎不卑不亢地答谢道。

“所以呢，我也很期待小格林格拉斯先生的表现。”斯拉格霍恩说到这儿，用意味深长的目光看了阿克瑞斯一眼，“当然……还有布尔斯特罗德小姐。”

“我们会好好努力的，教授。”阿克瑞斯和布尔斯特罗德都认真地看着斯拉格霍恩点点头，异口同声地说道。

“好了，那么我要说的大概就是这些了。”斯拉格霍恩教授将手中剩余的羊皮纸分发完毕之后，看上去有些如释负重地说道，“关于级长应该履行的职责，在上面都被明细得十分清楚。我就不像米勒娃她们那样叨叨了，我知道年轻人都不喜欢那样。所以，如果大家没有其他的问题的话，现在已经可以离开了。”

*

布尔斯特罗德和诺特在得到了斯拉格霍恩的许可之后，都依次离开了车厢，而阿佳莎却还站在原地。

“……阿佳莎？”

阿克瑞斯有些不解地叫了她一声。只见阿佳莎的双眼正有些迷离地看向了车厢的另一个角落，而在那个地方站有格兰芬多的几位级长和他们的院长——米勒娃·麦格。

“真奇怪。”阿佳莎看着莱姆斯·卢平和莉莉·伊万斯的身影，突然开口幽幽地说，“我一直以为……他们新学期的男级长，会是波特呢。”

阿克瑞斯听见了，也顺着阿佳莎的眼光朝着格兰芬多们看去。

莉莉·伊万斯暗红色的长发垂至肩头，背影看上去纤细而又修长。伊万斯在霍格沃茨里也是一个名人，毕竟没有人会不喜欢既开朗活泼又漂亮的女孩，甚至就连斯莱特林都说，伊万斯什么都好，只可惜偏偏是个——

“波特？你为什么会这么想？”

“我一直以为波特的成绩在格兰芬多里算是比较突出的。”

阿克瑞斯不以为然地轻哼了一声。

“卢平的成绩也不差。”阿克瑞斯说，“最重要的是，至少卢平不是一个赢了几次比赛就沾沾自喜，鼻子朝天的自大狂。”

阿佳莎听后稍稍地抿了抿嘴角。

阿克瑞斯和雷古勒斯·布莱克一样，都是斯莱特林学院魁地奇球队的队员，而波特相应的，作为格兰芬多球队的主力，和斯莱特林球队的这几位队员很自然而然地就结下了不少的梁子。

“反正我不喜欢波特。”阿克瑞斯接着补充说，“噢，还有那个布莱克。当然，我指的不是我们学院的那个。所以这学期格兰芬多的级长是卢平和伊万斯，反而让我由衷地感到庆幸，毕竟我可不想和波特那种人共事两年。”

没想到阿克瑞斯话音还没完全落下，他身后的车厢门就突然被人“砰”的一声猛地打开了。

阿克瑞斯条件反射地回过头去，只见一位身穿拉文克劳长袍的金发少女正气喘吁吁地扶着门框，上气不接下气地说：“抱……抱歉！教……教授，我来晚了……我在路上出了一点小意外，真的十分地抱歉！”

车厢内的人于是都被这名“不速之客”引得纷纷回过头来。

简·霍华德抬起头，用湛蓝色的眼睛快速扫视了一下车厢内的面孔，一瞬间，白皙的脸庞开始涨起了红晕。

“真的对不起！”她接着又低下头来朝着教授们鞠了一躬。

拉文克劳的院长弗立维在这时终于快速跑到了门口，伸出手将简扶了起来，然后用温和的语气对她说：“别担心，霍华德小姐。你还没有错过最重要的部分，快点进来吧。”

“啊……谢谢您，教授。”简听了弗立维教授的这句话，在心中庆幸地松了一口气。

弗立维教授将简领到了另外几位拉文克劳级长的身边后，便继续进行他的阐述了。而在他们的身后，就站着其他几位格兰芬多的级长和麦格教授。

简有些好奇地回过头去打量了一小会儿，只见她身后的那位有着稻金色短发的格兰芬多少年，正低着头一丝不苟地用羽毛笔在笔记本上做着笔记。窗外的阳光俏皮地洒在了少年隽秀的脸庞上，将他本身称不上白皙的皮肤变得闪闪发光。

简突然觉得自己的心里“咯噔”一下。

“霍华德小姐？”弗立维教授见简似乎有些出神，没忍住提醒了一句。

简听后立马有些紧张地“啊”了一声，这才急忙回过头来，红着脸低下头说：“……抱歉，教授，我不该开小差的。”

……

简·霍华德的窘态被站在门口的阿佳莎还有阿克瑞斯全程看在眼里。

阿克瑞斯微微皱起了眉头，“我真的很想知道，像她这么冒失的人，究竟是怎么被分进拉文克劳学院的？”

阿佳莎无奈地笑了笑。其实，她反倒是觉得这个名叫简·霍华德的少女傻的可爱。

“有的时候分院帽也会出错的。”阿佳莎说，“虽然它从来不愿意承认自己会出错就是了。即使有的人在进入了某个学院之后，一直表现出和这个学院相反的特质，分院帽也是不会低头认错的。”

阿克瑞斯转了转眼睛，“那我想西里斯·布莱克一定就是被分错了的那一个。”

阿佳莎听见这个名字猛地一怔。等她好不容易反应过来后，她才伸手轻轻地拍了一下阿克瑞斯的肩膀，接着指了指门外，对他提议道：“我们走吧？”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 018

新学期的开学典礼依旧和往年的没有什么不同，邓布利多教授在完成了一场慷慨激昂的演讲之后，便开始依次介绍新学期各个课程的授课教授。

大部分的教授都没有发生什么变化，除了黑魔法防御术教授又换了一个人之外。

今年的这个教授，名叫艾伦·克鲁格，是一个带着一副黑框眼镜，留着一头齐肩黑发的年轻男人。在邓布利多念到他的名字的时候，他十分有风度地朝着在场的所有学生和教授深深地鞠了一躬。

阿佳莎坐在斯莱特林长桌的最前方，也坐在诺特的身侧，挺直了腰板观看着新学期的分院仪式。

已经有好几个出身纯血世家的新学生被分进了斯莱特林学院，这几乎完全是在阿佳莎的意料之中的。而阿佳莎也曾经听闻过他们之中的、不少人的姓名。

只不过她和他们都没有什么实质性的交集罢了。

一直到分院帽念到M开头的姓氏——

“拉维妮娅·麦克米兰！”

分院帽话音刚落，一个身穿黑色长袍的棕发少女便雀跃着跳到了正中央的座位上，在麦格教授的帮助之下，她终于将分院帽稳稳地落在了自己的头顶上。

终于听见了这个名字，阿佳莎下意识地眯了眯眼睛，想要看得更加清楚一些。

分院帽在沉寂了几分钟之久后，终于朗声给出了它的答案。

“赫夫帕夫学院！”

斯莱特林长桌上发出了一片哗然的声音。

还在坐台上的拉维妮娅纳闷地冲着麦格教授眨了眨眼睛，似乎并不明白这些奇怪的声响意味着什么。而经验老道的麦格教授对此早已见怪不怪，则是耐心地对拉维妮娅说道：“去吧，麦克米兰小姐。”

拉维妮娅听后乖巧地点了点头，这才从台上的座位上跳了下来，接着坐到了赫夫帕夫长桌旁边的座位上。

目睹了这整个过程的阿佳莎，不由得在心里暗暗地松了一口气。

她也不知道自己为什么会有这种感觉。或许是因为，这个结果可以让她减去一个小小的负担。又或许是因为……她是由衷地希望拉维妮娅不要被分进斯莱特林。

*

阿佳莎六年级的第一堂课，是斯拉格霍恩教授执教的魔药课提高班。

她像往常一样独自一人来到魔药教室，而在教室里已经有好几位学生在那里等候了。其中大部分人都是拉文克劳和斯莱特林，不过也有几个格兰芬多和赫夫帕夫。

阿佳莎看见另一个斯莱特林级长诺特也在这里，只不过在他的身旁还站着其他两位斯莱特林男生，分别是高尔和克拉布。

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，最终还是选择和另外的三个拉文克劳坐在了一张桌子上。毕竟她很熟悉高尔和克拉布都是些什么货色。

几分钟过后，斯拉格霍恩教授终于挺着一个大肚子慢悠悠地走了出来。他先是微笑着和斯莱特林的桌子旁的几名男生打了个招呼，接着才看向了阿佳莎，友好地冲她点了点头。

“好了，各位同学们，很高兴你们能够选我的这门课。”斯拉格霍恩教授笑着说，“请大家拿出天平、药包、还有，别忘了你们的《高级魔药制作》课本！”

和阿佳莎同坐在一张桌子旁的拉文克劳们动作十分地利索，不到一会儿就把所有该准备的东西都放在桌面上准备好了，阿佳莎自己也自然不能拖了他们的后退。

斯拉格霍恩教授等大家都准备完毕后，才笑嘻嘻地说道：“今天是第一堂课，我也不想把课堂变得太枯燥了，所以这节课我们要来制作和了解一些比较有意思的魔药。”

说完，他伸手指了指斯莱特林桌子旁的一个坩埚，那个坩埚的顶部正在散发着腾腾热气。

“是吐真剂！”

坐在阿佳莎对面的那一位拉文克劳男生几乎是条件反射性地抢答道：“那是一种无色无味的药剂，喝了它的人能够被迫说出任何实话，甚至包括自己想要极力隐瞒的秘密。”

“很好！”斯拉格霍恩惊喜地说，“拉文克劳加五分！”

其他的几位拉文克劳听了，都纷纷惊喜地看向了那名拉文克劳男生，而另一张桌子旁的斯莱特林们则显得有一些不悦。

“这个呢？”斯拉格霍恩又指向了另一口坩埚。

“是复方汤剂！”这一次率先抢答的是诺特。有几位似乎因此露出了失望的神情。

“非常棒，诺特先生！斯莱特林也加分！”斯拉格霍恩教授看着诺特点点头，然后指向了他身后的第三口坩埚，同时用意味深长的眼神看向了阿佳莎所在的方向。

阿佳莎愣了愣，但最终还是决定开口说出了那个答案。

“那个是迷情剂。”

“没错！”斯拉格霍恩教授显得更加欣喜了，这或许是因为阿佳莎看懂了他的眼神暗示的缘故，“不过我很好奇，格林格拉斯小姐，你是怎么认出它就是迷情剂的？”

阿佳莎思索了片刻后，才淡淡地答道：“它的颜色是泛着光泽的珍珠母色，在魔药中这一种颜色十分的少见，我所能想起来的可能，也就只有迷情剂这一种了。”

“很好，那你知道它的作用是什么吗？”斯拉格霍恩教授继续问道。

阿佳莎回答说：“它……能够有着让一个人爱上另一个人的神奇作用，并且每一个人所问到的迷情剂的气味都是不同的。比如说我闻到了刚刚被太阳晒过的草坪的味道，还有清新的柠檬的气息，以及——”

说到这里，阿佳莎犹豫了一会儿。

“以及热巧克力的所散发的香气。”阿佳莎补充说，“虽然这几种气味听起来迥然不同，但是我问道的味道却也并不难闻。”

“很好，很好。”斯拉格霍恩教授听了阿佳莎的回答后，心满意足地点了点头，“我想格林格拉斯小姐应该获得她应有的奖励，斯莱特林加二十分！”

*

这一堂魔药课对于阿佳莎来说的确是轻松的，特别是相比起五年级的繁重课程而言。

阿佳莎在暑假的时候收到了自己的OWLs考试成绩，那是一张全优的成绩单。不过阿佳莎并没有感到过分的欣喜，毕竟她也的确为此付出了不小的努力。

“格林格拉斯小姐，请等一等。”

就在阿佳莎收好书包，准备转身走出魔药教室的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授突然叫住了她的名字。她于是有些奇怪地回过头去。

“怎么了，教授？请问有什么事吗？”阿佳莎纳闷地问道。

“是这样的，格林格拉斯小姐。”斯拉格霍恩教授尝试耐心解释说，“虽然也没有什么十分重要的事情，我其实是想向你问问你将来倾向的职业方向的。”

“职业方向？”阿佳莎有些意外地怔了怔，“我……从前从来没有考虑过这些事。”

这句话的确是事实。

因为她的未来从来就不是掌握在她自己的手里。

“格林格拉斯小姐，从你一年级开始，我就是你的院长，你的成长我一直都看在眼里。”斯拉格霍恩教授说，“我知道霍格沃茨里大部分的人，对于魔药这门课都没有怀揣着一种热爱的态度，至少这几年来，我见到的真正全心全意地热爱着魔药这门艺术的人，大概只有斯内普先生一个。我也能够理解这门学科不如黑魔法防御术或者魔咒课那么有意思，捣鼓魔药材料对于许多人来说甚至还算是挺恶心的。而除了斯内普先生之外，另外两个让我特别欣慰的人，便是你和伊万斯小姐。伊万斯小姐和你一样，从来不会畏惧魔药这门从表面上看有点令人反胃的学科，相反的是，你们两个人都在以自己的方式锻炼着自己在这方面的能力。”

斯拉格霍恩教授说到一半顿了顿，换了一口气后接着说道：“只可惜呀……伊万斯小姐并不是我学院的学生。所以我才会觉得，格林格拉斯小姐在我的学院里，实在是我赚到了呢。”

“教授您……过奖了。”阿佳莎听后轻声说。

她不得不承认自己对于斯拉格霍恩教授的话，的确感到有一些意外。

斯拉格霍恩教授说她在以自己的方式热爱着魔药，不过阿佳莎认为，她之所以会愿意在魔药这门课程上多花时间，仅仅是因为创造魔药是一件十分有趣的事情而已。

魔药这门学科十分的灵活。它和变形课或者魔咒课不一样，它的入门门槛相对没有那么高，即便是不能施展魔法的哑炮如果加以钻研，也是可以调制出十分出色的魔药的。

不仅如此，人们还可以自己动手在实践中研制出新型的魔药。巫师若要发明新的魔咒，那必须要有多年的魔力积淀，同时还要经过无数次的实验和失败才能够成功。

所以，配置出一款新的魔药与之相比起来，则显得简单多了。

阿佳莎不敢说自己像斯内普那样热爱魔药，但她至少可以肯定地说，她一定是喜欢这一门学科的。

“……而传授这一门课程的人，也必须要对这门学科坏有一定的热情，才能够将它更好地诠释给懵懂的学生们。”

正在阿佳莎沉思之际，斯拉格霍恩接着开口了。

“其实我在几年前就问过了西弗勒斯的打算。”斯拉格霍恩说，“啊……毕竟他在我的课堂上实在是太突出了，对于这样的一位魔药天才，我不能否认我确实很想抓住他。而我的年龄也不小了，格林格拉斯小姐，也是时候该找一位自己的接班人了。”

阿佳莎点了点头，示意斯拉格霍恩她正在专心地聆听。

“西弗勒斯算是一个我心仪的对象吧。”斯拉格霍恩笑着说，“但我还没有直接问他是否愿意在毕业后接替我的工作，我打算在他OWLs考试结束后再去告诉他，免得让这件事扰乱了他备考的心绪。至于格林格拉斯小姐你……我的确也很希望你能够留下来，留在霍格沃茨。”

“教授——”

“我知道，我知道。”斯拉格霍恩教授摆了摆手说，“但我也知道你是出身于一个比较显赫的家族，一般像你这样的女孩儿，到了一定的年龄，家族都会有相应的打算的。所以我才一直没有来询问你，因为我想你可能在最近一两年内就该订婚了吧？”

阿佳莎沉默了，同时略微用力地咬了咬下唇。

“不，我……我的父母目前还没有那样的打算。”阿佳莎的笑容看上去有些勉强，“他们或许一直有在帮阿克瑞斯或者卡西奥佩娅物色合适的对象。不过，我想我大概不在他们的考虑范围之内。”

斯拉格霍恩教授有些讶异地眨了眨眼睛，似乎对于这个答案感到有些不可置信。

“至于教授您刚才对我的评价，我真的感到十分的荣幸。”阿佳莎接着说道，“如果我真的能够有那个荣幸留在霍格沃茨任教，我一定会竭尽全力不辜负教授您的期望的。”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 019

从魔药课教室走出来的阿佳莎抱着一大摞课本，行走在霍格沃茨的走廊上。可还没有等她走到魔咒课教室的门口，却只听见从正前方传来一阵极为嘈杂的骚动声。她见状，纳闷地皱了皱眉头，看向了前方围得水泄不通的人群，随后才慢慢地朝着他们走了过去。

“发生了什么事情了？”

在看见一名她认识的斯莱特林男孩后，阿佳莎尽量用温和的语气问道。

那名斯莱特林转过身来，看见站在自己眼前的人是女级长阿佳莎·格林格拉斯之后，才毕恭毕敬地朝她弯了弯腰，紧接着回答说：“他们说……他们在决斗。”

“决斗？”阿佳莎困惑不解地皱眉，“在这里？”

“也不知道算不算决斗——他们先是在走廊上撞见了对方，然后相互谩骂了好一会儿。”那名斯莱特林磕磕巴巴地说，“接着……反正他们几个就是莫名其妙地打起来了。”

“‘他们’是谁？”阿佳莎开门见山地问道。

“斯内普和那几个格兰芬多。”

阿佳莎无奈地扶了扶额头。

她就猜到会是这种结果。

围在四周的人群时不时传出尖锐的谩骂声和高亢地喝彩声，仿佛这些学生眼中，这两个对立的学院的荣耀都压在了这一次的闹剧上似的。甚至就连毫不相关的拉文克劳和赫夫帕夫们也都饶有趣味地在一旁兴奋不已地观看着这场“好戏”。

阿佳莎只好微微踮起脚尖，等视线终于越过了前方那拥挤的人群，她终于看到了她想要看到的东西。

五年级的斯莱特林学生——西弗勒斯·斯内普正紧握着魔杖，一脸警惕地怒瞪着前方的几个身穿格兰芬多长袍的少年。

阿佳莎当然认识他们几个。

詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克正饶有趣味地将手中的魔杖径直指向了他们的攻击目标，彼得·佩迪鲁时不时在他们的身后喝彩着，只有莱姆斯·卢平微微皱着眉头，垂着脑袋一言不发。

可阿佳莎只觉得，此时此刻，卢平身上的那一枚闪闪发光的级长勋章显得尤为刺眼。

“昏昏倒地！”

“铁甲护身！”

两道咒语几乎是同时从对方的嘴里脱口而出，阿佳莎看见斯内普很完美地将詹姆斯的昏迷咒语击退了，如果这是一对一的对决的话，他们或许真的难分高下。

只可惜这一场闹剧可并没有所谓的公平可言。

人群中瞬间发出了一阵刺耳的声音，有几名斯莱特林就像是在幸灾乐祸一般，冲着斯内普喊出了那个他一直视之为耻辱的称呼。

“鼻涕精！你难道要输给那几个蠢狮子吗？”

“可真是给我们学院丢脸啊！”

“如果你打不赢波特他们，今晚就别想着走进公共休息室里了……鼻涕精！”

斯内普神色一凛，似乎稍稍被这些话语刺痛了神经。但很快他又恢复了之前的神色，竭力将自己的注意力都集中到对手的身上。

就在这时，西里斯再一次举起了魔杖，对着斯内普喊道：“羽加迪姆，勒——”

可他话还没来得及说完，就被斯内普迅速发出的另一个魔咒狠狠地击中了。

“咧嘴呼啦啦！”

接着，伴随着人群的惊呼还有人们诧异的目光，西里斯·布莱克的嘴巴就像是抽筋了一样不停地发出了怪异的笑声。

站在西里斯身旁的也詹姆斯不禁担忧地看了自己的朋友一眼。结果他却震惊地发现，如今正在发生变化的原来不仅仅只是西里斯的嘴巴。

“西里斯，你的牙齿……”

只见如今霍格沃茨里最帅气的男孩——西里斯·布莱克的嘴里冒出了一排长长的、丑陋的獠牙。阿佳莎觉得西里斯此刻的样子，看上去和一只随时会飞扑上来给人以致命一击的疯狗没什么两样。

西里斯自己似乎也感受到了口腔中的变化。他恼羞成怒地地涨红了脸庞，一面痛苦地大笑着，一面对着眼前的斯内普吼道：“鼻涕精！你信不信我杀了你？！”

可斯内普似乎完全没有被带着一排狗牙的西里斯威慑到，因为他在听完西里斯的话后只是滑稽地抽搐了一下嘴角，就好像他在努力地忍住不要大笑出来似的。

这一场“对决”虽然好像已经结束了，可看客们对此的热情可远远没有消退。

“斯内普刚刚发射的是什么咒语呀，我怎么从来没听说过？”

“管他呢……啊哈哈哈哈！因为布莱克的牙齿实在是太滑稽了！”

“我其实早就看他们几个不顺眼了！他还真以为全世界的女生都暗恋他呢！”

……

甚至一向有着“冰山美人”之称的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，在听完周围的几名斯莱特林的话之后，也忍不住“噗嗤”一声轻笑了出来。

可她没想到的是，自己一抬头，视线就和西里斯·布莱克的灼热目光撞了个正着。

那双深邃漂亮的灰绿色的眼睛，似乎正在熊熊燃烧着一股杀意。

“西里斯，西里斯？”就在西里斯站在原地紧盯着前方的时候，詹姆斯突然叫出了他的名字，也终于将他从繁杂缭乱的思绪中抽离了出来。

“你还好吗？”詹姆斯有些焦急地说，“我觉得我们现在需要去一趟医疗翼。”

话音落下后，他又回过头去恶狠狠地瞪了斯内普一眼，然后大声啐道：“别得意的太早，鼻涕精！你会为此付出代价的！”

*

医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人神情复杂地盯着眼前这位坐在病床上的黑发少年，犹豫了半晌后终于开口说道：“布莱克先生……我想你这不是第一次，因为这种理由进了医疗翼了吧？”

西里斯沉默着没有说话。

“我真希望你能够长点记性，布莱克先生。”庞弗雷夫人略显冷淡地说，“因为老是冲撞别的学院的学生，对你又没有什么好处。”

“是他先——”

西里斯听了庞弗雷夫人的这话，立刻有些气恼地反驳道。

“是谁先挑起的不重要。”庞弗雷夫人说，“你们互相招惹的次数还少吗？继续这样下去也没有什么意义，为什么不尝试着和对方讲和呢？”

西里斯不满地撇过头去，嘴里用不耐烦的语气小声抱怨道：“我跟那种人没什么好交流的。”

庞弗雷夫人轻叹了一口气，“你先坐在这里等一会儿吧，布莱克先生。你这个症状实在是太特殊了，我想我必须得花点时间才能够配制出相应的魔药。”

说完，庞弗雷夫人便率先转身走进了配药室。

詹姆斯静静地等到庞弗雷夫人离开后，这才急忙坐到了西里斯的身边，淡褐色的双眼用好奇地目光打量着西里斯嘴里的獠牙，接着忍不住笑嘻嘻地说道：“你还真别说，哥们。其实这个牙齿也没那么丑。”

西里斯挑了挑眉，看起来好似并不太相信詹姆斯的这话。

“真的？”

詹姆斯微微颔首说：“其实还挺威风的！”

西里斯见詹姆斯不像是在说谎，于是也不由得有些好奇地看向了对面玻璃窗上的倒影。只见一位长相英俊的黑发少年正顶着一口看上去十分凶狠的獠牙，但奇怪的是，远远地看上去倒也不显得丑陋。

反而还……有一种别样而又诡异的帅气。

西里斯于是满意地冲着玻璃上的倒影点点头，嘴里喃喃道：“詹姆斯，你说我要不要拜托庞弗雷夫人先别治我的牙齿，让我先回格兰芬多的公共休息室转一圈再说？”

詹姆斯露出了认同与渴切的目光，“这样挺好的，哥们！我敢保证玛丽一定会为你尖叫的！”他兴奋而又肯定地说道。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 020

只可惜庞弗雷夫人最后并没有答应两个格兰芬多男孩的提议。

她恐怕她会让他们失望了。

“不好意思，布莱克先生。”庞弗雷夫人一边往西里斯的嘴里灌着魔药，一边不疾不徐地说道，“作为一名校医，将你们身上的问题治愈是我义不容辞的责任，我不可能让你顶着那口骇人的东西回格兰芬多校舍的。”

好不容易将难以下咽的魔药一饮而尽之后，西里斯艰难地轻轻咳嗽了几声。下一秒，他的牙齿开始慢慢地发生了变化，直至恢复成了它最初洁白整齐的样子。

“庞弗雷夫人还真是不懂变通，是不是？”

在从医疗翼通往格兰芬多塔楼的路上，西里斯将双手插在口袋中，百无聊赖地感慨道。

詹姆斯表示认同他的观点：“她的年龄可能承受不起太多好玩有趣的东西，你记不记得，我从前因为魁地奇进了医疗翼的时候，她都会训斥我好一阵子呢！她根本不能理解我们为什么会因为魁地奇受伤！”

两人来到胖夫人画像的面前，詹姆斯率先说出了新的口令，胖夫人在小声抱怨了几句之后，还是给这两个大男孩打开了通向格兰芬多塔楼的入口。

“詹姆斯，西里斯，你们总算回来了。”

西里斯和詹姆斯前脚才刚刚迈进公共休息室的大门，一抬头就看见了卢平正一脸焦急地朝着门外走去。

“我刚刚收到了麦格教授的传话，晚上我要出去巡夜，你们今晚就不用等我了，如果累了的话就早点休息吧。”

卢平一面穿戴好黑色长袍，一面说道。

“巡夜？”西里斯有些不解，“今天是轮到格兰芬多巡夜了吗？”

卢平摇摇头，淡淡地回答说：“是拉文克劳，只不过今天拉文克劳五年级的男级长身体抱恙，麦格教授让我在这星期跟他互换一下时间。”

*

阿佳莎在吃完晚饭后，依照约定来到了魔药课教室的门口。

她站在门外，抬起头来深吸了一口气，接着才轻轻地扣动了一下门锁。

下一秒，教室的铜门被人缓缓地打开了，斯拉格霍恩教授从里面探出头来，微笑着看着阿佳莎说：“你来了真是太好了，格林格拉斯小姐。”

“不，应该说我能够被教授您邀请，才是我莫大的荣幸。”阿佳莎谦逊地回应着斯拉格霍恩教授的奉承。

在魔药课下课之后的谈话中，斯拉格霍恩教授给予了阿佳莎一个提议，那就是她可以在每天晚上过来魔药课教室学习一些无法在课堂中学习到的知识。

更为简单地来说，就是斯拉格霍恩教授愿意让她在课余时间自主地制作一些在课本上不会被提及的魔药。但至于这些魔药最终会去向何处，那并不是阿佳莎会关心的事情。

但考虑到斯拉格霍恩那守财奴的个性，她想它们很有可能会被拿到倒翻巷里的黑市上去贩卖。

这也没什么不好，斯拉格霍恩教授给了她一个额外的锻炼机会，而她可以帮助金子装进他的口袋里。

各取所需，两全其美。

斯拉格霍恩教授乐呵呵地把阿佳莎请进了教室里面。整个教室内部正弥漫着一股淡淡的、苦涩的草药气息，阿佳莎下意识地抬头，只见另一位斯莱特林少年已经早早地站在了坩埚面前，正一丝不苟地处理着魔药材料了。

“噢，我之前忘了跟你说了。”斯拉格霍恩教授笑着说，“西弗勒斯也在这里，我想今后你们或许会有不少的合作机会了。”

阿佳莎勉强地笑了笑，并没有出声。

斯内普也没有因为她的出现而转移视线。

“那么，就祝你们在今晚合作愉快吧！”斯拉格霍恩教授冲阿佳莎点点头，接着转身走进了魔药教室里的一个小隔间。

阿佳莎猜想，他或许是在里面享受他的美酒去了。

她也没有主动开口和斯内普打一声招呼，而是沉默着缓步走到了斯内普的身边，然后从书包中掏出了一本《高级魔药制作》课本，轻轻地放在了桌面上。

站在她身边的黑发少年像是察觉到了些什么，下意识地回过头来看了一她一眼。

“如果你选择来了这里，那么你就不应该把那种课本放上来，格林格拉斯。”

斯内普漆黑的眼睛中闪过一丝不屑的光芒，青黄而又削瘦的脸庞在热气的作用下竟然不可思议的泛起了几丝诡异的红晕。

“……是吗？”阿佳莎咬了咬下唇。

她看了一眼斯内普坩埚里的魔药，那里面的液体正在热烈地翻腾着，在昏暗的灯光下呈现出了一种浅浅的绿色。

阿佳莎想她闻到了熟悉的味道。

“生死水？”

“是改良版的生死水。”斯内普冷冷地对她的答案进行了纠正。

阿佳莎抿了抿嘴角，用好奇的目光上下打量着斯内普，犹豫了一会儿后才说：“需要我的帮忙吗，斯内普先生？”

斯内普听后轻哼一声，回答她的语气听起来很是轻蔑。

“请你自便，格林格拉斯。”他说，“但是，你的存在对我而言，和多了一个碍手碍脚的麻烦并没有半分的差别。”

——他的答案听起来似乎已经很明了了。

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，既然对方不愿搭理自己，她也不会选择过度的与之纠缠。于是，在被斯内普冷淡地回绝了之后，她便打算将手头上的工作全部一人独自完成。

缭绕着雾气的魔药课教室在整整一个小时过后，除了液体翻滚的声响和火焰燃烧的所发出的爆裂声之外，再也没有出现别的声音。

终于，在阿佳莎不知道完成了多少瓶改良版本的生死水之后，她才幽幽地开口，向斯内普问出了那个她一直感到十分好奇的问题。

“你给布莱克施展的那个咒语……并不是书本上的吧？”

斯内普没有说话，但是手中切割材料的动作却还是突然顿了顿。

“那是你自创的咒语吗，斯内普先生？”阿佳莎接着问道。

“与你无关。”

这一次，斯内普终于没能忍住内心的冲动，回过头来狠狠地瞪了阿佳莎一眼。

“管好你自己的事情就行了，格林格拉斯。”斯内普冰冷地说，“就像你从前一直做的那样。”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 021

莱姆斯·卢平发现自己的这位临时的“巡夜同伴”竟然出人意料的沉默寡言。整整一个晚上，简·霍华德跟他主动说过的话竟然不超过十句。

“好了。”莱姆斯低头看了看手表，指针恰好指到了十点整，这也意味着他们今晚的巡夜任务终于要结束了。

“我想我们该回去了。”卢平轻声说，“今晚虽然是开学第一天的晚上，但是整个校舍的纪律其实还算得上是井然有序。”

简听后用力地点了点头，接着附和道：“我听几位前辈说，一般开学第一天晚上是最吵闹的呢。”

“是啊。”卢平也叹了一口气，但脸上很快又挂上了浅浅的笑容，“我们快点回去吧，霍华德小姐。从这里走到拉文克劳塔楼也还有一段比较长的距离，你一个女生独自走回去一不太安全，我最好还是护送你到拉文克劳的塔楼楼下吧。”

简听了卢平的这话，不由得微微一怔，白皙的脸颊上迅速泛起了一丝红晕。“……不、不用了！我又不是小孩子了！”

“我认为还是有必要这么做的。”卢平一本正经地说，“如果不能看到你平安地到达校舍楼下，我今晚也会睡不着的。”

简有些讶异地张了张嘴，一时之间不知道该说些什么话才好。过了半晌，她才有些结结巴巴地说道：“那……那好吧。那就麻烦卢平先生你了。”

“不麻烦。”卢平轻轻地摇摇头，嘴里淡淡地道，“这本来就是我应该做的事。”

于是，两人就这样一言不发地依照原路返回。只是这一路上，两人之间的气氛似乎比之前巡夜的时候变得更加尴尬了。

“等一等！”

正当简心不在焉地盯着自己的脚尖往前行走着的时候，卢平突然开口止住了她的脚步。简于是有些不解地抬起头来，只见在他们的前方，出现了另外两个身穿黑色长袍的身影。

简微微眯起双眼，她能够看见前方这两名正朝着自己走来的人，都是斯莱特林学院的学生。其中的那位女生有着一头靓丽的金色长发，至于她身边的那位黑发少年，则莫名显得有那么一点儿阴沉了。

“格林格拉斯小姐和……斯内普？”卢平一脸不可置信地开口了。

“荧光闪烁。”

阿佳莎从口袋中掏出了自己的魔杖，点亮了魔杖的前端，卢平和简的脸庞终于在黑夜中渐渐地显现了出来。

“晚上好，卢平先生。”

阿佳莎在看清了卢平的样貌之后，朝着他微微颔首说道。

而斯内普，则表现得像是把卢平当成了全然透明的空气一般。

“格林格拉斯小姐，你们两人在这个时间……在这里做什么？”卢平纳闷地眨了眨眼睛，看着阿佳莎问道。

“斯拉格霍恩教授有一些私事需要找我和斯内普先生商量一下。”阿佳莎微笑着答道，“我们两人是刚刚从魔药课教室里走出来的，现在正准备返回校舍里去。”

卢平听了阿佳莎的解释，只是轻轻地“哦”了一声，但脸上的表情显然还是显得不大相信她的话。

“那么，”阿佳莎礼貌性地朝简和卢平点点头说，“我们就先告辞了。”

说完，她便没有等待卢平和简的答复，而是自顾自地携着斯内普朝着斯莱特林校舍的方向走去。

卢平怔怔地站在原地，接着回过头去看向了阿佳莎和斯内普那正在愈渐缩小的背影。

斯拉格霍恩教授？魔药课教室？

虽然卢平不得不承认，事情的确有可能真的像阿佳莎所描述的那样。但是以他的经验来说，他更愿意相信在这个时间出现在霍格沃茨幽暗的走廊里的一对男女，是一对刚刚幽会完毕的情侣。

可是……阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普？

想到这里，卢平忍不住皱了皱眉头。

因为这个组合实在是太诡异了，他无法将两人往那个方向联系起来。阿佳莎作为斯莱特林学院的女级长，平时性格温和，长相甜美，就连在格兰芬多学院里都有不少她的仰慕者。

而斯内普呢？那个阴沉而又沉默寡言的斯莱特林少年，甚至在他自己的学院里都不怎么受人欢迎。阿佳莎那样的人，又真的会选择和他这种人幽会吗？

“卢平先生？”

就在卢平的思绪变得越来越混乱的时候，所幸，站在他身旁的简开口将他拉回了现实。

“那个斯莱特林女孩，是格林格拉斯吗？”简好奇地看着卢平问道。

“是的。”卢平点头回答说。

“噢，原来就是她呀，我听说过她。”简笑着说，“他们都说她长得特别好看，今天近距离看见了，果然是很漂亮。”

卢平轻叹了一口气，有些无奈地看着简，犹豫了一会儿后才提醒道：“不过我想你指的是她的妹妹卡西奥佩娅，而不是她。”

“不，我指的就是她。”简肯定地说，“我知道有很多人都觉得她妹妹更漂亮，可我更喜欢姐姐的长相。她妹妹虽然也很美，但对于这个年龄的女孩子来说，长得实在是过分妖冶了。而我还是更喜欢阿佳莎的那双会说话的大眼睛。”

*

卢平回到校舍里的时候，詹姆斯和西里斯并没有上床睡觉，而是坐在一张桌子前下着国际象棋。

“你回来了，莱姆斯？”詹姆斯说这话的时候没有抬头。

“是的，我回来了。”卢平轻声说。

“怎么去了这么久？”西里斯又问道。

“我顺便送简回拉文克劳的塔楼了。”卢平解释说，“这么晚了，我不放心让女孩子一个人回去。”

“好了，你又输了，詹姆斯。”

就在卢平话音刚刚落下的那一瞬间，西里斯几乎是同时开口说道。

詹姆斯有些气馁地将棋子甩到了桌面上，摊了摊手说：“行吧，行吧，反正怎样都玩不过你。不如等会让莱姆斯试试？”

“我还是免了吧。”卢平苦笑着摆摆手说，“毕竟我还没有洗澡呢。”

西里斯听后轻哼了一声，接着迅速地转过身来正面对向了卢平，一脸期待地盯着他问道：“说起来，今晚……有没有发生什么好玩的事情，莱姆斯？”

“好玩的事情？”卢平显得一头雾水，“你可要知道巡夜这个工作，连我这种人都觉得有些枯燥。”

“他指的是，你有没有和那个拉文克劳的女级长发生点什么？”詹姆斯在一旁尖锐地指出，“毕竟你们两个在一起呆了两个小时呢。”

“什么都没有，我们两个根本就不熟。”卢平略显尴尬地说。

西里斯在这时忍不住开始看着詹姆斯打趣了：“如果他每天晚上和一个女生巡夜的时候，都要和她发生点什么，那你以后该怎么办啊，詹姆斯？毕竟格兰芬多的女级长可是伊万斯。”

詹姆斯听后忍不住朝西里斯翻了一个白眼。

“你先别急着得意，西里斯。”詹姆斯忿忿地说，“你别忘了你和那个菲比·路易斯——”

“我做人坦坦荡荡，我敢说我对她一点意思都没有。”

“那玛丽呢？”詹姆斯继续问道，“你敢说你和玛丽没有点什么？”

西里斯摊了摊手，看上去俨然还是一副完全无所谓的模样。

“我和玛丽只是朋友。”

卢平站在原地看着自己最好的两个朋友在眼前打打闹闹，不禁轻声叹了一口气。当他正欲转身走向洗浴室的时候，却又像突然间想起了什么似的，冷不丁地开口说道：“其实……也不是没有奇怪的事情发生。”

西里斯和詹姆斯一听，纷纷停下了手中的动作，立马转过身来看向了他。

“我在路上撞见了斯内普，还有格林格拉斯。”卢平淡淡地说，“不过我指的是……那个姐姐，也就是阿佳莎。虽然我觉得他们两个人的行迹很可疑，但阿佳莎告诉我他们只是去魔药课教室找了他们的院长而已。”

“你相信吗，莱姆斯？”詹姆斯看着卢平问道。

卢平摇摇头，“不是特别相信。”

詹姆斯也讪讪地说：“我也觉得……这个时间出现在那里，绝对有猫腻。可是拜托，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和那个鼻涕精？她那样的女生，怎么可能看得上鼻涕精呢？斯莱特林学院的纯血男生又不是全死光了！”

就在卢平和詹姆斯对此发表着自己的见解的时候，只有西里斯一人坐在座位上，咬着下唇一言不发。

终于，过了半晌，他才幽幽地说道：“不管他们有没有在幽会，和我们都没有任何关系不是吗？”

詹姆斯不解地看着西里斯眨了眨眼睛。

“我说——”西里斯将双手背在了脑后，轻笑着看着他的两位朋友，“你们又不是要去追求那个格林格拉斯，又何必要在乎她是不是在和鼻涕精约会？反正对我而言，她和巨怪约会都不是什么值得稀奇的事情，谁叫她们全家都疯疯癫癫的。”

西里斯的这话一说完，三人之间瞬间就陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

而这阵沉默，一直维持到彼得·佩迪鲁裹着浴巾从浴室里走出来后才得到了终结。

“你们三个怎么都不讲话了？”彼得奇怪地看着眼前的三个好友，十分纳闷地问道，“还是说，是因为你们刚才聊到了一个奇怪的话题？”

“不，没什么。”西里斯否认道，“反倒是你，彼得，你不是说有好东西要给我们看看吗？”

“其实我和西里斯也有好消息！”詹姆斯听后，也急忙接话道，“我和西里斯已经在‘阿尼马格斯’变形术上取得了不小的进展，相信不久之后就可以变形成功了！”

彼得听了詹姆斯的这话，一时之间感到心里有些不是滋味。詹姆斯和西里斯不论是在理解理论的能力上还是在实践能力上都比自己强上好几个档次，他一直觉得这两个好朋友的高度对自己而言是望尘莫及的。

正是因为这样，他才会想尽千方百计地讨好他们。因为他生怕自己万一说错了一句话，就会被他们无情地抛弃。

——毕竟他从各方面来说，一直都比不上他们三个，不是吗？

彼得一面在心底里犯着嘀咕，一面从自己书包中掏出了四个栓有银色丝带的琉璃瓶，接着将它们摆放到了詹姆斯和西里斯的面前。

“这是……”詹姆斯的神情似乎显得有些不可置信。

“阿弗洛狄忒的祝福？”西里斯皱了皱眉头。

“是的！”彼得笑嘻嘻地说，“我可是花了好些功夫才从那几个高年级学姐的手里抢到它们的呢，毕竟这玩意儿现在已经断货了！谁叫它们实在是太受欢迎了！”

西里斯口中所指的“阿弗洛狄忒的祝福”，是一种被施展了魔法的玻璃瓶，传说在瓶子里装有一些秘制的魔药，只要人们将自己心上人的名字用自己的血写在羊皮纸上，然后将纸条放入琉璃瓶中，将琉璃瓶当做项链戴在脖子上，不出半个月对方就会爱上自己。

詹姆斯有些惊奇地将其中的一个了琉璃瓶放在了手中，睁大着褐色的眼睛仔细地打量着它。浅蓝色的琉璃瓶中装有着一些泛着璀璨亮光的海蓝色液体，一条柔顺的银色丝带穿过琉璃瓶的顶部，巧妙地将它变成了一条小巧精致的挂坠项链。

“你们说，这东西它真的管用吗？”詹姆斯忍不住感慨道。

“我说过了，哥们。”西里斯在一旁给詹姆斯泼冷水，“它只是个漂亮的装饰品而已，根本就没有什么——”

“我们试试不就知道了，西里斯？”西里斯话还没说完，彼得就看着西里斯的眼睛打断了他，“反正也没什么坏处嘛。”

詹姆斯赞同地看着彼得，用力地点了点头说：“是的，我也这么觉得。”

西里斯听了他们的话，则是抬起头看向了天花板，嘴里慢悠悠的说：“你们如果要试一试，我不会拦着你们。可是我要这种东西压根没有一点用处，我的那份你就收回去吧，彼得。”

“是因为你长得太英俊了，所以学校里所有的女生都会主动喜欢你吗？”詹姆斯忍不住挪揄道。

“才不是！”西里斯立刻反驳说，“是因为我压根没有喜欢的女生！”

“我才不信。”詹姆斯撇了撇嘴说，“我可是你最好的朋友，你是骗不过我的，西里斯。”

“正因为你是我最好的朋友，你才应该知道我说的都是真话。”

“看着我的眼睛，西里斯。”詹姆斯看向了西里斯的脸庞，一本正经地说，“如果你能看着我的眼睛，对我说‘你没有喜欢的女生’的话，我就相信你。”

西里斯盯着詹姆斯的脸庞，不由自主地愣了愣。在不安地沉默了半晌后，他才有些不情愿地抓起了地面上的一只琉璃瓶，将其放入了手里。

詹姆斯看着他的动作，忍不住缓缓地笑了。

“莱姆斯，你也过来拿一个！”

卢平听了詹姆斯的话，竟然没有显得扭捏，而是十分干脆利落地抓起了最后一只遗落在地面上的琉璃瓶。

“好了，就让我开始进行这个‘伟大’的实验吧。”詹姆斯微笑着看着他的几位朋友说，“当然，你们可以把这瓶子里的秘密保留在心里，如果它没有任何效果的话，你们也可以选择在三个月后将它销毁。对了……它的有效期是三个月吧？不过在此期间，使用者并不能将它打开，是不是？”

彼得肯定地点了点头。

“那就好。”詹姆斯说完，率先将食指伸入了嘴里，在狠狠地对着它咬上一口之后，他便那根淌着鲜血的手指快速地在一张羊皮纸上写下了一个名字，然后将它放入了琉璃瓶中。

坐在詹姆斯对面的卢平见状，先是轻轻地叹了一口气，随后才开始效仿起了他的好友。

至于西里斯，则是在犹豫了片刻后，才用左手掏出了魔杖对准了自己的右手指尖，嘴里低声了念出了一串咒语。很快，他的食指指尖也出现了殷红的血迹。

而他们四个人在这整个过程中，谁也没有去窥探其他任何一个人藏在心底里的秘密。

当然，除了詹姆斯·波特的心上人早已不是一个秘密了。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 022

让阿佳莎感到有些惊奇的是，自己和斯内普回到斯莱特林公共休息室时，大部分的斯莱特林学生都没有休息，而是在公共休息室内做着自己的事情。

斯内普的前脚才刚刚迈进公共休息室的大门，就被两个高年级的学生叫住了。

“斯内普，你过来，我们有话跟你说。”

阿佳莎抬起头，只发现如今站在眼前的人便是埃弗里和穆尔塞伯，已经毕业的斯莱特林前辈——卢修斯·马尔福所交好的人。

斯内普听后愣了愣，下意识地咬了咬下唇后，才一言不发地跟着埃弗里和穆尔塞伯走到了公共休息室里的另一个角落里去了。阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，环视了一下四周。大部分的斯莱特林都已经有了自己的同伴，就连阿克瑞斯也和雷古勒斯·布莱克坐在一块儿。

阿佳莎猜想他们八成是在讨论将要到来的魁地奇比赛的相关事宜。

于是她也没有上前打扰自己的弟弟，而是在公共休息室内找到了一张空桌子，独自一人对着空气坐了下来。

在那张桌子上有几张被打乱了塔罗牌散落在上面。阿佳莎用手指轻轻挑起了其中一张，将它放在手中把玩了好一会儿。

就在她一个人坐在座位上微微出神的时候，却不料有另一位不速之客突然出现在了她对面的座位上。阿佳莎琥珀色的瞳孔微微紧缩，手中的动作也渐渐因此停了下来。

“你和斯内普做什么去了，格林格拉斯？”

和阿佳莎一样佩戴着耀眼的级长勋章的诺特，眯起了他那双略显狡黠的眼睛，同时朝着阿佳莎的方向微微伸长了项颈，用轻佻的语气问道。

阿佳莎僵硬地勾了勾嘴角，说道：“那和你又有什么关系，诺特？”

诺特听后倒也并不显得气恼，脸上的神情反而显得更加好奇了。他伸出了自己的那双骨节分明的手，轻轻地将阿佳莎手中的塔罗牌抢了下来，接着放到了自己的眼前打量了好一阵子后才说道：“以我和你五年的同学经历，我猜想你的眼光应该还没有差到那种程度吧，格林格拉斯。不过……你的答案会让我失望吗？”

阿佳莎对他的这个举动似乎感到有些不适。她在诺特伸出手的那一瞬间就条件反射般地将自己的手缩了回来，同时嘴里用冷淡的语气回答道：“我可以告诉你，我和斯内普并不是你所想的那样。至于其他的，就请饶恕我无可奉告了。”

诺特轻蔑地笑了笑。

“我想也是，以你的家世根本不可能和斯内普发生些什么。”他冷冷地说，“就算你们发生了些什么……也肯定不会有好的结果的，我想你自己也很清楚这一点。”

阿佳莎看着诺特，不安地眨了眨眼睛。

“你到底想说什么，诺特？”

“也没什么。”诺特笑说，“我只是想过来问问你，下一次的霍格莫德村之行，你是否已经找到同行的伴侣了？”

在听完了诺特的问题之后，阿佳莎终于没能忍住轻笑了一声，那笑声听起来似乎有一些不屑。

“我想我作为一名六年级的学生，对霍格莫德的热情早就不像低年级学生那般高涨了。”她淡淡地说，“况且，如果我真的要找一个人同行的话，那个人也只会是阿克瑞斯。”

“你弟弟？”诺特的语气有点不可置信，“你可真是不懂得珍惜青春，格林格拉斯。”

阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗自腹诽，即便她再怎么浪费青春，也不会将它耗在诺特这种人身上。

“那你有没有考虑过——”

“没有。”阿佳莎抢在诺特把话说完之前，就微笑着看着他的眼睛回绝道，“暂时没有再找其他人同行的想法。”

“不，我的意思并不是要问你霍格莫德之行的事情。”诺特笑了笑，神色看上去似乎完全没有被阿佳莎的拒绝所打击，“我只是感到很好奇，因为一般像你这样的女孩子都是在四年级左右就已经定下婚约了。可是你……怎么好像一点儿动静都没有呢？”

“诺特先生每天要管的事情可真是种类繁多。”阿佳莎讥讽道，“但我想……既然这些事情是我的私事，所以我也没有必要向你一一奉告吧，诺特先生？”

诺特微笑着摇了摇头，“我可以理解你，真的。”

阿佳莎没有接他的话。

“因为我也正是这样，对家族之间的联姻安排感到十分地烦恼。”诺特继续说道，“他们想要让我娶一个我从没见过的麦克米兰？可我听说她刚刚才被分进了赫夫帕夫。拜托！我一个斯莱特林何必自降身段娶一个赫夫帕夫？又或者是塞尔温家的小姐，可她比我大了整整八岁！所以我想，阿佳莎——”

诺特说到阿佳莎的教名的时候，突然用手按住了阿佳莎的另一只仍然放在桌面上的手。

阿佳莎被他的这个突然起来的举动吓得微微一怔。

“让开，诺特。”

就当阿佳莎正欲开口阻止诺特的时候，在阿佳莎的身后突然响起了一阵她熟悉得不能再熟悉的嗓音。

诺特此时只好有些不情愿地缩回手来，同时恶狠狠地看向了站在他眼前的阿克瑞斯，“是我先来的，格林格拉斯。”

阿克瑞斯满不在乎地轻哼一声，说道：“可我和我姐姐说话，也不需要你的许可。如同你想要继续坐在这里，那我和阿佳莎换一张桌子便是了。这张桌子就留给你慢慢享用吧。”

诺特不悦地转了转眼珠子，在犹豫了片刻后才站了起来，将身后的座位让给了阿克瑞斯，同时嘴里还低声啐道：“你这个永远长不大的小鬼，恐怕一辈子都离不开你的姐姐吧？”

阿克瑞斯听后怒瞪了他一眼，正欲开口与他争执，但却又及时的被阿佳莎的一个眼神制止住了。

等诺特离开之后，阿克瑞斯才坐在座位上，显得有些焦急地问道：“刚刚诺特和你说了些什么？”

“没什么。”阿佳莎说，“他只是问我这学期打算和谁一同去霍格莫德村。”

“……那、那你怎么回答他的？”阿克瑞斯不安地盯着阿佳莎的琥珀色眼睛，“你不会答应了他吧？阿佳莎，他可是那种人——”

“怎么可能。”阿佳莎摇头回答道，“相信我，阿克瑞斯，我对他的厌恶可远远不比你对他的少。”

阿克瑞斯听完这句回答后，像是稍稍松了一口气。但很快他又像想起了什么似的，再一次带着询问的眼光看向了阿佳莎。

“就只有这些吗？”阿克瑞斯显然对阿佳莎的回答感到有些怀疑，“他就因为这个问题和你纠缠了这么久？”

“……他的确还提了别的事。”

“什么？”

阿佳莎踌躇了一会儿，她不知道诺特刚才所说的后半部分的内容究竟适不适合告诉阿克瑞斯。但最终，她还是缓缓地开口如实相告了：“他还问了我关于我的婚约的事情。”

阿佳莎只感觉阿克瑞斯脸上的血色正在渐渐退去。

“阿佳莎，诺特可不是什么好东西。”阿克瑞斯有些愤慨地说，“你知道吗，我听说他之前把好几个低年级的赫夫帕夫还有拉文克劳骗上床之后，便再也没有理会过她们了。他是个不折不扣的人渣，你千万不要相信他的鬼话！”

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，随后伸出手来轻轻地握住了阿克瑞斯的手，尝试着以这种方式安抚他的情绪。

“我知道，我都知道。”她柔声说，“我知道他不是什么好人，我也不可能喜欢他的。恰恰相反，我打从心底里恶心他的为人。所以我也可以向你保证，我即使一辈子不结婚，也不可能看上诺特这种人的。”

阿克瑞斯这一次终于能够安心地长舒一口气了。

就在两人之间的沉默维持了不到五分钟之后，阿克瑞斯率先打破了僵局。他将手伸进了自己的长袍口袋中，从中掏出了一只用银色的丝带拴好的浅蓝色琉璃瓶，接着将它放到了阿佳莎的面前。

阿佳莎见状，有些讶异地愣了愣，“阿弗洛狄忒的祝福？”

“没错。”阿克瑞斯笑着说。

“你从哪弄来的？”阿佳莎看着他挑了挑眉。

“途径保密。”阿克瑞斯说，“但我可以告诉你的是，要想弄到它们可真是不容易，就连我也费了一番功夫才抢到了最后一个呢……所以我想把它送给你。”

“送给我？”阿佳莎显得有些不解，“你不是说只剩一个了吗？送给我岂不是浪费了？”

“这怎么能说是浪费呢？”阿克瑞斯反驳，“我要是不送给你，我还能送给谁？难不成送给卡茜吗？但是拜托，我们两个都不希望看到她事事如意不是吗？”

“不——”阿佳莎笑了笑，“当然不可能送给卡茜，虽然她现在肯定对这件东西渴求的要命。毕竟人人都知道那个西里斯·布莱克对她一点意思都没有。”

阿佳莎说完，阿克瑞斯也立刻不怀好意地笑了起来。

“可是，你也没有必要把它留给我。”阿佳莎接着说道，“因为我……没有喜欢的人。所以我也不需要这种东西，你还是留给你自己用吧，阿克瑞斯。这是你应得的。”

阿克瑞斯听后则是垂下了脑袋沉默了半晌。

“我……我也没有喜欢的人。”良久过后，他终于幽幽地开口说道，“而我本来就是想把它送给你的，阿佳莎。所以不管你是把它留下来也好，还是送给别的人也好，我也不打算把它收回来了。就是这样。”

阿佳莎看向了自己的弟弟，眼前的金发少年正低着头，耀眼的碎发遮挡住了他的眉眼，让她无法看清他此刻真实的神情。

“好吧。”

就在漫长的缄默与犹豫之后，阿佳莎还是轻声开口答应道：“我会把它好好地留在身边的，谢谢你的好意，阿克瑞斯。”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 023

阿佳莎在第二天清晨收到了厄休拉的来信。

厄休拉还是一如既往地用一个祖母绿且镶嵌着精致花纹的信封将信件包装了起来。信封的封口处还盖上了她最喜爱的火漆印，上面的纹章是一条正在盘旋着身体、吐着信子的蟒蛇。

‘阿佳莎：

切记要时刻留意你身边那几个候选人的一举一动，如果他们的行为有任何的异样，也请你一定及时写信告知我。  
尤其是那个雷古勒斯·布莱克，他现在可是我的心头大患。以及，西奥多·诺特身后的家族也同样不可小觑。  
请你记住，如有必要，你可以采取一些特殊的手段。

厄休拉’

厄休拉的字体还是一如她记忆中的那般娟秀清丽。阿佳莎在看完这封不长的信件之后，立刻烦躁地将它揉成了一团，丢在了自己卧室的垃圾桶内。

如有必要，可以采取一些特殊的“手段”？

阿佳莎不禁冷笑。在厄休拉的眼里，她到底还是跟一个站在倒翻巷面前拉客的娼妓没有什么区别，只要时机合适，她可以将阿佳莎丢进任何人的怀抱里。不管他是年仅十四岁的雷古勒斯·布莱克，还是某个已经年过半百、头发花白的食死徒！

只可惜，估计厄休拉千算万算，都没有算中的是，雷古勒斯·布莱克偏偏却只钟情她的心肝宝贝——卡西奥佩娅！雷古勒斯虽然也是一个斯莱特林，但到底不是像诺特那样的纨绔子弟，一旦他认定了自己所心仪的未来的妻子的人选，恐怕就不是那么容易地能被其他人的意愿所改变了。

更何况那个人还是他心上人的亲姐姐呢？

阿佳莎也不会相信，如今还没有得到卡西奥佩娅青睐的雷古勒斯，会愚蠢到只为了一时的欢愉而断送了自己未来的“幸福”。

虽然在阿佳莎的眼里，和卡西奥佩娅那样的女人结婚、组建家庭也算不上什么幸福。

因为卡西奥佩娅和厄休拉对她而言，更像是一个诅咒。

虽然阿佳莎内心对于厄休拉的厌恶早已到达了一种无以复加的地步，可是当考虑到了很多现实因素的时候，她却又不得不暂时向厄休拉低头示好。

她不能离开格林格拉斯家族。至少现在还不能。

阿佳莎知道自己没有那个能力。一旦她脱离了格林格拉斯家族这个温室，她是一定会死去的。

——阿佳莎十分地确信这一点。

*

今天六年级的第一堂课，是克鲁格教授的黑魔法防御术课。

阿佳莎昨天晚上就没有睡好，早上起来面向着盥洗室的镜子的时候，只见一双大眼睛下有一对十分碍眼的淤青。

她对着镜子轻叹了一口气，随后才对着自己的脸庞施展了一个混淆咒语。再一次看向镜子的时候，镜中少女脸上的气色明显变得要比之前好多了。

因为克鲁格教授是今年才被聘任为教授的新人，所以阿佳莎也从来没有经历过他任教的课堂。虽然在此之前的黑魔法防御术教授也时常更换，但其中有好几位教授只是变动了职位而已，阿佳莎还是在其他的课堂中认识过他们的。

而这一位艾伦·克鲁格则不同。

阿佳莎在他进入霍格沃茨之前，也从未听说过他的大名。

斯莱特林学院的黑魔法防御术课，一直都是与格兰芬多学院一起上的。

而在霍格沃茨里，人人都知晓这两个学院有多么地不和。

“好了，我想同学们应该都来齐了吧？”

就在大部分的学生们都已经就坐了之后，克鲁格教授才抱着一本厚重的课本，一面端着自己的眼镜框，一面用柔和但也不乏威严的声音对在座的学生们说道。

“虽然在我之前的那一位教授在我入职前，一直不停地嘱咐我要在课上点名。”克鲁格教授看着大家道，“但我还是认为这个举动有些多余。如果在座的各位想要逃课的话，我也不会阻止大家。只不过到了期末考试的时候，如果那几位逃课的同学能够安稳地度过我的测试，那对双方而言都真是万幸了。”

有几位格兰芬多听了克鲁格教授的这些话，忍不住发出了欢快的笑声。而坐在他们对面的斯莱特林，则没有一个人发出一点愉悦的声响。他们纷纷板着一张脸庞，就仿佛刚刚克鲁格教授所说的话十分愚蠢似的。

克鲁格教授将手中的课本“砰”的一声放到了讲台上，接着用双手撑着讲台，面向了台下的学生。

“我想对于你们这些六年级的学生而言，我还是第一次给你们上课，对吧？”

刚刚发出笑声的那几位格兰芬多对着克鲁格教授用力地点了点头。

“那我依照惯例应该来一个自我介绍。”克鲁格教授继续道，“我的名字叫做艾伦·克鲁格，将在这学期担任你们的黑魔法防御术教授。但实际上，这是我第一次踏入霍格沃茨的大门。”

“教授您是在别的学校毕业的吗？”有一位格兰芬多在克鲁格的话音落下后，立刻举起了手，兴奋地问道。

克鲁格点了点头，明亮的眼睛透过薄薄的镜片看向了那一位学生。

“是的，我毕业于德姆斯特朗学院。”

台下立刻发出了一阵惊呼声，这其中甚至包含了好几位斯莱特林惊讶的慨叹。

“您是德国人吗？”这时，另一位斯莱特林平静地举起了右手问道。

“是的，我是德国人。”克鲁格从容地微微颔首，“这位小姐又是怎么知道我是德国人的呢？难道我真的长了一个具有德国特色的大鼻子吗？”

课堂又一次因为克鲁格的玩笑而活跃了起来。

“不，不是因为您的长相。”那一位斯莱特林女生摇了摇头，回答道，“您的长相十分正常，我是通过您的名字和您的姓氏来判断的。一般叫作‘艾伦’的英国人，名字都应该写作‘Alan’而不是‘Eren’。而‘克鲁格’又是一个典型的德国姓氏，所以这更加让我确信了我的猜想。”

克鲁格听了这个答案，满意地弯了弯嘴角。

“我喜欢这个小姐的回答，斯莱特林学院加十分！”

可好几位格兰芬多却似乎对克鲁格的这个“奖赏”感到有些不甘心。

“克鲁格教授！”这一次说话的又是之前的那一位格兰芬多男孩，“如果她回答的问题和课堂无关的话，一般其他的教授是不会加分的。这样对于我们来说太不公平了！”

“可这是我的课堂。”克鲁格微笑着说完后，将手指向了那一位男孩，“你叫什么名字，先生？”

那名格兰芬多男孩微微一怔，似乎对于克鲁格教授对自己突如其来的关注感到有些受宠若惊。

“波德摩，先生。”那名格兰芬多男孩答道，“我的名字是斯多吉·波德摩。”

克鲁格冲波德摩点了点头，示意他已经正式地认识了他的姓名。正当克鲁格准备翻开课本，开始他的教学任务的时候，波德摩却又一次发问了。

“还有什么问题吗，波德摩先生？”克鲁格问道。

“还有一个，最后一个问题了，教授。”波德摩有些忐忑地说，“我听说……在德姆斯特朗学院里特别流行黑魔法，那里‘培养’出了许多的黑巫师。是这样吗，教授？德姆斯特朗学院学院真的有这么可怕吗？我听说在那里每个星期还要举行决斗课！这真是太吓人了！”

克鲁格听完波德摩的话后，微微垂下了眼睫，陷入了一阵沉思。

终于，在良久的沉默之后，克鲁格还是给出了他的答案。

“关于决斗课的传闻，我恐怕那是真的，波德摩先生。”克鲁格说，“在德姆斯特朗学院里也的确出现了一些黑巫师，而我的母校确实会比较注重黑魔法防御的实践教学，这是和霍格沃茨的教学理念十分不同的。在德姆斯特朗学院，相比起学习课本上的理论知识，我们会更倾向于通过实战来掌握运用黑魔防御术的能力。”

波德摩看着克鲁格，看样子是听得十分入神。

“但是，”克鲁格继续道，“我们不能因为德姆斯特朗学院的教学理念，就彻底地将她视为一个黑巫师的巢穴。这样的想法和歧视非纯血统的巫师，又有什么分别呢？我爱德姆斯特朗，那里是我的母校，就像在座的各位热爱霍格沃茨那样。我不能否认她的确有一些不完美的地方，她有瑕疵，但这也正是她美丽之处，不是吗？”

令阿佳莎感到有些惊讶的是，这一次克鲁格教授话音落下之后，在格兰芬多的桌席上瞬间响起了一阵如雷贯耳的掌声。甚至就连几名斯莱特林都忍不住悄悄地在座位下鼓起掌来。


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 024

实际上，克鲁格教授这一堂课的教学内容并非让学生们了解他的人生经历，而是教会他们掌握守护神咒的正确施展方法。

“其实今天我要教给大家的这个咒语已经远远地超过了普通巫师的能力范围。”克鲁格教授站在教室的中央，举起了手中的魔杖说道，“也就是说，也许你们之中大部分人也许一辈子都用不上这个咒语。”

在场的学生们都站在他的周围聚精会神地聆听着。

“但我还是决定要将这个咒语教授给大家，因为它像是一个守护者，能够在危急时刻保护施展咒语的那个人。而根据人们性格特点的差异，几乎每一个人的守护神都是不同的。”克鲁格教授继续道，“好了，大家先尝试着集中精神，回想一下自己自出生以来最快乐的事情是什么。”

克鲁格话音落下之后，在场的学生们纷纷闭上了双眼，开始努力地在脑海中搜寻着所谓的快乐记忆。

阿佳莎站在原地打量了一下自己身旁的同学，最终也还是和他们一样闭上了眼睛。只可惜，当她合上眼皮的那一刹那，她只觉得自己的脑袋一片空白，里面什么也没有。

“可以了，大家睁开眼睛吧。”克鲁格清了清嗓子，“大家请注意看我的动作，呼神护卫——”

“呼神护卫！”

在场的学生们异口同声地大声喊出了那个咒语。

“克鲁格教授，我的魔杖，我的魔杖它……它有反应了！”

突然，好像有什么银白色的东西从那个名叫波德摩的格兰芬多男孩的魔杖尖端冒了出来。在他身边的同学们都不禁朝他投去了艳羡的眼神。

“做得对，波德摩先生！”克鲁格赞赏地说，“但我想你或许还需要再集中一下精力，请相信我，你离成功不远了！”

阿佳莎听后轻叹了一口气，接着将注意力转移到了自己手中的魔杖顶端上。只可惜她的魔杖尖端还是一丁点儿变化都没有。

于是她又一次闭上了眼睛，开始在脑海中寻找着她想要的记忆。

她想起了自己第一次和阿克瑞斯去野餐时的场景，还有格林格拉斯带她去奥利凡德的店铺里买魔杖时的景象。又或者……是她第一次进入霍格沃茨之时？还是她在家中收到全优的成绩单或是级长勋章的时候？

“呼神护卫——”

阿佳莎再一次喊出了那个咒语，只可惜这一次，她的魔杖依旧没有任何的反应。

她有些窘迫地咬了咬下唇。

一直以来，黑魔法防御术和魔药学都是阿佳莎所有学科中最为突出优秀的两门，而这也是被她的大多数同学所知晓的。不然她阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，一个既不像莉莉·伊万斯那样活泼开朗、讨人喜欢又不像弗里达·布尔斯特罗德那样野心勃勃的女孩，又怎么会被邓布利多教授看中并且选为了级长呢？

她不想接受一个无能的自己，也更加不可能接受。

可是眼看着周围的同学们，一个一个地都取得了不小的进展，阿佳莎只感觉自己此时此刻就如同一只在热锅上爬行的蚂蚁那样焦灼难耐。

如果可以的话，她真相立刻就逃出黑魔法防御术教室。

“这位同学，请等一下。”

就在阿佳莎独自一人站在原地思忖之际，在她的身后突然响起了一阵低沉柔和的嗓音。

阿佳莎讶异地回过头去，只见黑魔防御术教授艾伦·克鲁格正在她的身后用一种忧虑的眼神打量着她。

阿佳莎在那一瞬间只觉得自己的心脏似乎停止了跳动。

“请问……你叫什么名字呢，这位同学？”

“阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。”

阿佳莎的回答简洁利落，丝毫不拖泥带水。

克鲁格笑了笑。

“是个很美的名字。”他轻声说。

阿佳莎好奇地看着他眨了眨眼睛。

“是吗？”她的语气听起来还是淡淡的，“但是大多数人都会认为这个名字不够贵气，甚至是太过于平庸，不太符合一个纯血世家的身份。一般像我这样的人，往往都会取一个‘小天狼星’或者是‘仙后座’这样的名字。”

克鲁格弯了弯嘴角，“是的，我注意到了。说实话，的确有好几个学生的名字让我感到惊奇。”

阿佳莎听了这话，也忍不住笑了。

“可是，”克鲁格接着说道，“我的名字的含义恐怕就更加的平庸了。要知道‘艾伦’在《圣经》里其实也只是一个犹太教的大祭司而已。”

“Light Bringer.”阿佳莎忍不住补充道，“带来光明之人。”

克鲁格听后，只是微笑着走到了阿佳莎的身侧，接着伸出手握住了她那只攥着魔杖的右手，同时在她的耳边轻声说：“再试一次吧，格林格拉斯小姐，记得要集中精力。”

阿佳莎深吸了一口气，她感觉自己有些紧张。

可是快乐的回忆？到底什么样的回忆才能算得上是快乐的呢？纵观她十六年的人生，虽然她的确会在某个时刻感受到那么一丝的欢愉，可若要论起快乐，在她的脑海里却还是空无一物。

“呼神护卫！”

克鲁格几乎是同时和她喊出了这个咒语。

然而她最终却还是失败了。

阿佳莎的神色看上去很是失落。

克鲁格低头打量了一下自己身边的这一位金发少女，少女的模样虽然已经十分的甜美、漂亮，可是整个人却莫名还是给他人以一种阴沉、忧郁的感觉。

克鲁格不禁皱了皱眉头。

或许问题的关键根本就不在于她使用魔法的实力高低与否，而在她的心底里一直有一个心结尚未解开。

想到这儿，克鲁格不由得轻叹了一口气，随后缓缓地松开了阿佳莎的手。阿佳莎也因此有些紧张地抬头看向了他的双眼。

“我做的很差劲吗，克鲁格教授？”她问道。

“不，不。恰恰相反，你今天已经做得很好了。”克鲁格笑着回答说。

“您在说谎。”阿佳莎十分肯定地说，“在其他的人都已经召唤出守护神的时候，您又怎么会认为一个连银白色的光芒都没有召唤出来的学生做得很好呢？”

“阿佳莎，”克鲁格突然语重心长地打断了她，“掌握这个咒语并不急于一时，我相信只要你找到了解决问题的关键，你可以做得很好，比这个班上的所有人都做得更好，所以千万不要给自己太大压力了，好吗？”

阿佳莎听后，微微地垂下了眼睫，并没有说话。

“你的眼睛很漂亮。”就在阿佳莎沉默的时候，克鲁格教授忽然有些突兀地看着她说道，“很漂亮，就像玛瑙一样。”

阿佳莎这一次似乎终于被他的话提起了兴趣，她抬起头来，用奇怪的目光盯着克鲁格的眼睛，在心中思索了片刻后才说：“是吗？”

“是的。”克鲁格点点头，“所以我觉得你的名字特别适合你，阿佳莎。它的确是一个很美丽的名字。”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 025

黑魔法防御术课结束后的下一节课是魔药课。然而，在上一堂黑魔法防御术课中表现失误的阿佳莎在这一节魔药课上压根就没有办法集中精力。

她感觉自己就像是一只没有生命的提线木偶，只懂得机械地依照课本往坩埚里放着魔药材料，而脑海中的思绪却早已飘到九霄云外去了。

于是一节课下来，阿佳莎也没能记住自己在这堂课上到底完成了什么魔药。可即便是这样，斯拉格霍恩教授也还是十分赏脸地给她打了一个“O”的等级。

“格林格拉斯小姐，请问你等一下有空吗？”

魔药课才刚结束，斯拉格霍恩就立刻上前找到了阿佳莎，笑盈盈地截住了她。

阿佳莎乖巧地点了点头，回答道：“我等一下并没有别的课程安排，所以应该是有空的。请问有什么事吗，先生？”

“那真是太好了。”斯拉格霍恩的表情看上去十分的庆幸，“我等一会儿要给四年级的学生上课，而我这学期又正好缺一个助教。虽然说那些工作让我一个人做，我也能完成，不过要是能有一个心思缜密的人来帮我，那肯定是再好不过了。”

“我明白了。”阿佳莎看着斯拉格霍恩，真诚地说，“我很愿意帮忙，教授。”

既然她之前已经答应了斯拉格霍恩教授让她毕业之后留校任教的邀请，此时此刻她就更加没有理由拒绝这么一个小小的请求了。

只不过……

只不过阿佳莎也不能够确定，自己的家族是否会允许她留在霍格沃茨任教。阿佳莎同时也十分清楚，只要她能够在毕业之后找到一份足以养活自己的工作，那么彻底地脱离厄休拉的控制……不，甚至是完完全全地摆脱格林格拉斯家族，也就不是一件如同天方夜谭般困难的事情了。

可是，事情真的能够进行得那么顺利吗？

阿佳莎还是打从心底里地觉得没有把握。她太了解厄休拉了，也很明白厄休拉如果在情急之下会做出何等偏激的事情。但没有关系，阿佳莎默默地想，毕竟未来的一切对于她而言还很遥远。现在她该做的事就是把握当下——比如赢得斯拉格霍恩教授的青睐。

“你愿意帮忙就真是太好了！”斯拉格霍恩教授的脸上堆满了笑容，“如果可以的话，我这里有几十份魔药材料，你可以先帮我将它们按照不同的属性分类一下……”

“斯拉格霍恩教授！”

只是没想到斯拉格霍恩教授的话还没有完全说完，就被另一位倏地冲进魔药课教室里的不速之客给打断了。

斯拉格霍恩有些不耐烦地皱起了眉头，嘴里低声抱怨道：“今天四年级的动作怎么这么快？”

阿佳莎抬起头来，看向了教室门口。

只见一名身穿格兰芬多长袍的女孩正气喘吁吁地扶着门框，女孩的长相很是清丽，皮肤是十分健康的小麦色，只不过眉宇之间的神情略微显得有些孤傲。阿佳莎看见这名格兰芬多用她那双淡褐色的眼睛在教室内部迅速地环视了一下，在注意到阿佳莎的视线后，脸上立刻露出了几丝讶异的神色。但这种惊讶很快就从她清秀的脸庞上散退了。

“麦克唐纳小姐？”斯拉格霍恩这下也终于看清楚了来者的样貌，他的语气听起来也有一些意外，“你怎么会在这时候出现在这里，麦克唐纳小姐？我记得五年级的格兰芬多们此时此刻应该出现在麦格教授的变形课教室里才对！”

玛丽·麦克唐纳听后，急忙站直了身子，开口解释道：“是这样的，斯拉格霍恩教授。庞弗雷夫人现在非常需要您的一些帮助。”

“波比？她的麻醉剂又不够用了吗？”

“事实上并不是麻醉剂，先生。”玛丽颤颤巍巍地说，“是……是白鲜。”

“白鲜？”斯拉格霍恩很是不解，“我上周才给波比拿去了一大罐，怎么这周二就不够用了？”

玛丽的脸色在听完这个问题后，骤然变得难堪起来。

“发生了什么事了，麦克唐纳小姐？”意识到了事态的不对劲，斯拉格霍恩及时地询问道，“如果你不能告诉我全部的实情，我恐怕也不能直接把你想要的魔药交给你。”

玛丽站在原地犹豫地思忖了片刻，最终还是选择了告诉斯拉格霍恩教授事情的全部来龙去脉。

“我们上一节课是克鲁格教授的黑魔法防御术课。”

“这个我知道，麦克唐纳小姐。”

“然后……然后克鲁格教授让我们进行决斗训练。”玛丽颤抖着声音说，“虽然大家从前也进行过类似的练习，可是在前几年，我们都是可以自由组队的。也就是说，学生们通常都只会选择自己的好友作为训练的搭档，因此我们自然也会控制好攻击的力道，以免伤害到对方。”

斯拉格霍恩微微颔首，示意玛丽继续说下去。

“可是……可是克鲁格教授说我们这样是无法进步的。”说到此处，玛丽微微地垂下了眼睛，“他说，他会根据我们上学期期末的考试成绩帮我们安排各自的搭档。然而，最终我们格兰芬多被安排到的对手几乎全部都是斯莱特林。”

“于是你们就和我的学院里的学生们打起来了是吗，小姐？”斯拉格霍恩教授听后有些不悦地问道。

玛丽摇了摇头。

“不，其实一开始我们的课堂仍旧是风平浪静的。一直到克鲁格教授念到了西里斯·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普的名字，事态才变得失控起来。”玛丽说到这里，似乎已经羞愧得说不下去了，“出于某种原因，我们学院的布莱克和波特一直以来都和斯莱特林学院的斯内普势同水火。所以这一次，西里斯和斯内普谁也没有谦让对方的打算，结果——”

斯拉格霍恩教授则是狠狠地在这时皱起了他的眉头。

“那个愚蠢的德国佬！”阿佳莎听见斯拉格霍恩这样恼怒地啐道，“斯内普先生伤得重吗？”在稍稍冷静下来后，他又问。

“他的袍子被烧破了，背上的皮肤也被烧伤了一块。”玛丽垂下头说，“但是，但是西里斯他也受伤了！斯内普不知道念了一个什么咒语，把西里斯弄得全身都在流血……庞弗雷夫人好不容易才帮他将血止住了，可是医疗翼原有的白鲜已经全给了斯内普用完了，那西里斯该怎么办？他明明也伤得很严重不是吗？”

阿佳莎站在原地，一言不发地观察着此刻情绪已有些失控的玛丽身上。她只觉得，如果条件允许的话，玛丽·麦克唐纳恐怕下一秒就会当着她和斯拉格霍恩的面号啕大哭出来了。

在玛丽期待而热切的注视下，斯拉格霍恩教授端着下巴沉思了好一会儿，最终还是幽幽地开口说道：“好吧，我会答应帮忙的。”

“真是太谢谢您了！”

斯拉格霍恩教授叹了一口气，像是自言自语般地道：“有什么办法……我自己的学生惹出来的祸，我总不能坐视不理，是不是？不过那个克鲁格也不能逃避责任，绝对不能……我会告诉邓布利多，事情一定不能继续这样下去了。”

说完，斯拉格霍恩便转身朝着魔药课教室里的储药柜走去。站在储药柜面前研究了片刻后，他才从里面拿出了一个陶罐。接着又迅速地折返了回来。

“这已经是我全部的白鲜了。”斯拉格霍恩说。

阿佳莎能够明显感受得到斯拉格霍恩说出这话时，语气中所夹杂着的心疼。

“但是麦克唐纳小姐，我认为这罐白鲜最好还是由格林格拉斯小姐帮你送去医疗翼吧。”说到一半，斯拉格霍恩又急忙补充道，“因为你的下一节课是变形课，对吧？而我想米勒娃或许也不会希望看到你在她的课上迟到的，是不是？”

玛丽听后愣愣地看着斯拉格霍恩教授，接着转了转她那双淡褐色眼珠子，脸上的神情似乎显得有些不太情愿。

但最后，她还是略显勉强地答应道：“好吧，教授。就按照您说的做吧。”

斯拉格霍恩眯起双眼，其中流露出些许赞许的目光。“快点儿去上课吧，孩子。”他轻声提醒。

玛丽·麦克唐纳朝斯拉格霍恩教授礼仪性地鞠了一躬后，便转身快步跑开了。

等玛丽彻底离开之后，斯拉格霍恩教授才把手中装有白鲜的陶罐平稳地放到了阿佳莎的手中，对她说道：“真是遗憾，看来这堂课没办法让你帮我整理药材了，格林格拉斯小姐。不过我也希望你能够认得从这里去医疗翼的路是怎么走的。”

“放心交给我吧，教授。”阿佳莎微笑着说。

当然，斯拉格霍恩教授也不会对她感到不放心的。

斯拉格霍恩教授听后长叹了一口气，侧过身子朝着阿佳莎挥了挥手，示意她可以离开了。

阿佳莎能看得出来斯拉格霍恩教授的情绪有些低落。她想，这或许是因为这一罐白鲜能值不少金加隆的缘故。


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 026

阿佳莎原以为自己来到医疗翼之后，见到的应该是一脸焦急的庞弗雷夫人。却没有想到她走进病房后撞见的第一批人，竟然是几个一脸忧愁的格兰芬多。

毫无疑问，他们便是那个名叫“劫道者”的组织的成员：詹姆斯·波特、莱姆斯·卢平、彼得·佩迪鲁，外加上在整个学校里都赫赫有名的美丽少女——莉莉·伊万斯。

西里斯·布莱克则因为受伤了的缘故，已经早早地躺在医疗翼的病床上休息了。

詹姆斯和他的其他两个朋友低着头站在病房的门口，阿佳莎注意到他的额头上已经渗出了细细密密的汗珠，可见他此刻的心情也不大好受。至于莉莉·伊万斯，那个漂亮的红发女巫，此时脸上已经稍稍地泛起了几丝怒气，一双明亮的绿色杏眼正直勾勾地盯着波特。

“波特，西弗他到底怎么你了？你们为什么要这样处处针对他？”

“伊万斯——”詹姆斯听完了莉莉的话后，条件反射地伸出手来揉了揉自己的一头乱发，神情显得很是紧张，“你听我解释……西里斯他不是有意让鼻涕精着火的的，但是那个鼻涕精却对他进行了报复。”

“不许你叫他鼻涕精！”莉莉生气地说，“你难道不知道这样真的很不礼貌吗？”

詹姆斯被莉莉这么厉声一呵，连脖子都开始渐渐变红了。

其实詹姆斯·波特在学校里的人缘一直不错，也有许多格兰芬多女孩想要排着队和他约会。毕竟他虽然不如西里斯英俊，但长相也还称得上帅气，家境又不错，还是格兰芬多的魁地奇队长。所以他对于自己一直都是感到非常自信的。

当然，除了在伊万斯面前。

因为他好像一面对伊万斯，就会变成一个智商为负的傻瓜。

“你是个脑子里只有稻草的傻瓜，波特。”莉莉冷冷地说道，“发生了这种事情，你首先要做的应该是向西弗道歉，而不是在这里千方百计地找借口！”

“伊万斯，真的不是这样的，你听我说——”

詹姆斯正欲开口继续向莉莉解释事情的原委，却不料在这时，庞弗雷夫人从里面的一个隔间慢慢地走了出来。

她有些疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，接着抬起头来环视了一下站在她面前的几个学生。

“波特先生，卢平先生，佩迪鲁先生还有伊万斯小姐。”庞弗雷夫人不疾不徐地说，“我想你们应该没有什么别的事情要在这里做的了吧？”

几个格兰芬多男孩怯怯地摇了摇头。

“那就好，布莱克先生你们也看望完了。”庞弗雷夫人继续道，“所以我想你们该回去了。伊万斯小姐也是一样的，我已经给斯内普先生上过药了，他现在没有什么大碍。”

莉莉听后，朝着庞弗雷夫人点了点头，接着真诚地说道：“谢谢你，庞弗雷夫人。”

“快点回去吧。”庞弗雷夫人挥了挥手。

莉莉很听教授们的话，所以庞弗雷夫人的指令她自然也不会不遵守的。于是在庞弗雷夫人下了“逐客令”之后，她便也很乖巧地转身离开了医疗翼。

詹姆斯站在原地看着莉莉渐渐远去的背影，内心感到有一些纠结。其实相比起回去上麦格教授的变形课，他更愿意留在这里陪西里斯。不过，如果他现在选择返回教室的话，他说不定还能子回去的路上和伊万斯说上几句话呢。

所以，他最终还是遵循了他内心的想法，也和他的两个朋友一起离开了房间。

“好了，我想我要的东西已经在你手里了，对吧？”在其他几人走后，庞弗雷夫人才慢慢地走到阿佳莎的面前，低下头瞥了一眼阿佳莎手里的陶罐，“布莱克先生的身上受了不少伤，为了不让他备受疼痛的煎熬，我刚刚已经给他喂下了具有麻醉作用的魔药，所以他现在应该已经睡着了。”

阿佳莎看着庞弗雷夫人的眼睛，轻轻地点了点头，问道：“有什么需要我帮忙的吗，庞弗雷夫人？”

庞弗雷夫人轻叹了一口气，然后才回答道：“我等等要先去治疗斯内普，如果可以的话你就帮我先将那些白鲜覆盖在布莱克身上的伤口之上吧。不用做多余的事情，只是将白鲜敷在上面就好了。”

“我明白了。”阿佳莎说。

庞弗雷夫人这才放下心来，接着又转身走进了另一个隔间。阿佳莎猜想，斯内普如今应该就坐在那个隔间里面。

但她并没有走上前去慰问受伤的斯内普，而是一言不发地抱着手中的陶罐，来到了西里斯·布莱克的床边。

如今，那位黑发少年正睡得酣甜，几缕乌黑的碎发微微地垂落到了他的脸颊和鼻梁之上，可他都丝毫没有察觉。阿佳莎找来了一张椅子，轻轻地在西里斯的身边坐了下来。她看着西里斯那如同大理石雕塑一般精致的脸庞，不得不从心底里感慨，布莱克确实长得很英俊。

——只可惜脾气并不太好。

阿佳莎想到这里，忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

在仔细地观察完西里斯·布莱克那漂亮的脸蛋之后，阿佳莎才开始依照着庞弗雷夫人的嘱咐，开始干正事儿。她先是慢慢地掀开了西里斯的黑色长袍，却不料下一秒映入眼帘的竟然是他那已经彻底被鲜血染红了的衬衫。阿佳莎见状微微一怔，深吸了一口气后才再用手掀开了衬衫——一道道触目惊心的伤痕在她的面前暴露无遗。

“梅林的彩色指甲！”她几乎是下意识地叫出了声，但很快又意识到了不妥，急忙用手捂住了嘴巴。

她虽然知道斯内普会和布莱克互相攻击，但她完全没有想过他们会用攻击力如此之强的咒语。阿佳莎的黑魔法防御术一直学得不错，可就连她也从来没有见过，有哪一种咒语能够对人造成这样严重的伤害。

除非——

她猛地想起了斯内普之前在走廊上对布莱克施展的那个咒语。

那个让布莱克长出满嘴獠牙的咒语在那之前从未出现过。这也就意味着，这个攻击咒语很有可能是西弗勒斯·斯内普本人所创的！

可是斯内普现在的年龄还不到十六岁！虽然阿佳莎知道斯内普在某些方面的确是个怪才，可放眼整个魔法界，又有哪个巫师能在十六岁的时候创造出这种具有杀伤力的咒语呢？这实在是太令人感到匪夷所思了！

阿佳莎愈是往下想，愈是觉得脑子变得混乱了起来。

或许，现在并不是考虑这种事情的时候。

她轻叹了一口气，然后才将自己的身体转向了躺在床上的西里斯·布莱克，接着用手剜下了陶罐中盛装的一些白鲜，将它们轻柔地覆盖在了西里斯腰部的伤口上。

突然，一阵清脆的声音在这时响起。

“叮铃……”

阿佳莎下意识地回过头去，可是西里斯的病床上并没有悬挂着任何装饰品。她于是有些纳闷地环顾了一下四周，终于在西里斯的脖子上找到了那个发出声响的挂坠。

在她的视线落在挂坠上的那一瞬间，阿佳莎的瞳孔骤然紧缩。

“阿弗洛狄忒的祝福”？

西里斯·布莱克为什么会戴着这种东西？

她下意识地咬了咬自己绯色的嘴唇，一直到一阵刺痛从她的下唇袭来，她才松开了牙齿。

她想答案也许只有一个。一个被爱情所困的男孩，在情急之下总是容易做出一些啼笑皆非的事情。

比如迷信一些不靠谱的传说，又比如将他对爱情的向往寄托于某个叫“阿弗洛狄忒”的神明身上。

可是阿佳莎才不会相信这一套。因为她觉得，阿弗洛狄忒才不会有那个闲情逸致去了解每一个处在青春期的男孩的心事呢。如果她真的这么做了的话，阿佳莎相信她一定会精神崩溃的。

但这个世界上会有不喜欢西里斯·布莱克的女孩吗？

阿佳莎快速地在脑海中搜寻了一遍，却只发现她没法现象出这样一个人选。她想，只要西里斯·布莱克看上了那个女孩，即便那个女孩一开始对他并没有抱有爱慕之情，但久而久之也很容易被他打动。毕竟他身丈六英尺、长相英俊同时还风趣幽默。就连心高气傲的卡西奥佩娅都已经被他所折服，所以只要布莱克认真起来，霍格沃茨里又有哪个女孩能够抵挡住他的诱惑呢？

那么她自己呢？她会喜欢西里斯·布莱克吗？

阿佳莎在心里纠结了一会儿，最终也没能得出一个确切的答案。因为布莱克从来就没有给予过她这样的机会，让她去对他产生什么爱意。而以后肯定也不会有这样的机会，毕竟布莱克一直都莫名地有些厌恶她。

出于某种原因，但阿佳莎也不清楚那具体是什么。

可她也不在乎。

因为，她现在并不喜欢西里斯·布莱克。

正在阿佳莎独自思忖之际，刹那间突然有一个大胆的设想在她的脑海里一闪而过。

她先是微微瞪大了双眼，随后用力地摇了摇头，似乎想以这种方式将那个荒唐的想法甩出她的脑袋。但这么做的效果却好像适得其反，因为那股欲望在她的心中已经开始像火焰一样旺盛地燃烧了起来。

阿佳莎回头看向了熟睡的布莱克，而那个格兰芬多男孩如今丝毫没有将要苏醒的迹象。

她于是在心中暗暗地松了一口气，接着将手伸入了自己黑色长袍的巨大口袋里，从中拿出了一个和西里斯·布莱克脖子上的那个看起来一模一样的琉璃吊坠。

阿佳莎低下头仔细端详着手中那个小巧精致的琉璃瓶。下一秒，她又像是使出了全身的力气那样，将它死死地攥在了手心里。

她或许找到了自己的救命稻草。


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 027

西里斯也做了一个梦。

梦境中的西里斯看起来还没有如今的他那样高大、挺拔、英俊。那个他看上去约莫只有十一二岁，脸庞虽然隽秀醒目，但依旧还显露着几丝明显的稚气。而他身上的那件黑色长袍实际上对他而言也并不合身，准确的来说，是显得稍微累赘了一些。

西里斯伸出手，随意地将自己乌黑的中长发在脑后扎成了一个高高地马尾，同时露出了他颀长雪白的项颈和精致的锁骨。那时的詹姆斯总说——连许多女孩的脖子都没有他这么一个男孩子的好看。

西里斯和詹姆斯两人沐浴在下午的暖阳之下，惬意地躺在霍格沃茨校园里绿茵茵的草坪上，双眼纷纷直勾勾地望向了湛蓝色的天空。

“啊……好无聊啊，怎么就没有什么有意思的事情发生呢？”

西里斯新结识的好朋友——詹姆斯·波特，一面用力将手中的金色飞贼抛到了空中，一面有些百无聊赖地抱怨道。

而话音一落，他又迅速地再一次伸出手来，稳稳地接住了回落而下的金色飞贼。

“西里斯，”詹姆斯转过脑袋，淡褐色的眼睛闪烁着期待的火光，“等我们年龄再大一些，就去加入格兰芬多的魁地奇球队吧！说起来，你会打魁地奇吗？”

西里斯听后点点头，回答道：“我小的时候，也时常和雷古勒斯在我家后面的庭院里打魁地奇。”

“雷古勒斯？”詹姆斯挑了挑眉，“你的弟弟？”

“是啊。”西里斯耸了耸肩说，“他比我小两岁，明年应该也会进入霍格沃茨了。”

“他打得好吗？”詹姆斯在这时忍不住问道。

西里斯犹豫地转了转自己灰色的眼珠子，沉思了片刻后才说：“嗯——我觉得还不错。不过……当然没有我打得好了！”

“那太棒了！”詹姆斯兴致高昂地坐直了身子，“如果你的弟弟也进入了格兰芬多的话，那么我们几个就可以一起加入魁地奇球队了！有了我，还有你们，格兰芬多的球队到那个时候一定无人能敌！”

西里斯无奈地看着好友雀跃的模样，嘴角止不住蔓延出了几丝淡淡的笑意。“不过，我可要事先提醒你，我的家人除了我之外可全部都是斯莱特林。”

“这个我知道。”詹姆斯满不在乎地说，“你在特快列车上已经告诉过我了。但我觉得你是一个好人，而最后你果然被分进了格兰芬多——对吧？”

西里斯沉默着抖动了一下肩膀，似乎在示意詹姆斯继续把话说下去。

“你弟弟，他和你关系好吗？”

“挺……好的。”西里斯模棱两可地说，“除了有的时候我会很想揍他。”

詹姆斯听后忍不住放声大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈……我可真是羡慕你们。只可惜我是独生子。要是我也有一个兄弟或者姐妹就好了。不过所幸的是——我进入了霍格沃茨，并且还交到了不少新的朋友。”

就在两个格兰芬多男孩在草坪上聊得热火朝天的时候，正巧也有另一位身穿斯莱特林长袍的黑发少年双手怀抱着一本厚重的教材从他们所在的草坪上快速走过。只见少年的黑色长发垂落到肩头，在阳光的照耀下，看上去有一些油腻——这或许是因为他已经好几天没有好好清理自己的头发了。

西弗勒斯·斯内普原本是打算直接穿过草坪并到达下一节课的上课地点的，原因是上一节魔药课结束之后，他主动地向霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授询问了好一些堪称棘手的问题，这也直接导致这个课间的休息时间对他而言已经所剩无几了。

可当斯内普的视线落在眼前的詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克身上的那一瞬间，他还是如同条件反射那般，猛地停下了自己的脚步。

在原地踌躇了几秒钟之后，他心有不甘地咬了咬牙，准备转身离开这个地方，却不料詹姆斯和西里斯实际上早已注意到了他的存在。

“我正觉得无聊呢，那个鼻涕精出现的可真是时候。”

詹姆斯朝西里斯投去一个意味深长的眼神，而西里斯也立刻会意地露出了笑容。

下一秒，詹姆斯毫不犹豫地从草坪上站了起来，用手拍了拍粘附自己身上的杂草，接着掏出了放在长袍口袋中的魔杖，对着斯内普大声喊道：“羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨！”

双手仍然抱着一大摞书本的斯内普此时此刻根本来不及进行反击，因此很不幸地被詹姆斯的咒语重重地击中了。紧接着，他手中的书本和他口袋中的魔杖一起“啪”的一声散落在了草坪上，而他本人则被詹姆斯悬浮在了半空中——那副模样看上去简直比马戏团的杂技演员还要滑稽。

斯内普愤怒地涨红了脸，然而失去了魔杖的他也变得毫无反击之力。

于是，他最终也只能挣扎般地扯着嗓子冲詹姆斯吼道：“放开我！波特！”

詹姆斯快速地回过头去看向了西里斯，而西里斯也面带着胜利者的笑容，和詹姆斯一起昂首站在了斯内普的面前。在这时，只见詹姆斯慢悠悠地将双手插在胸前，刻意地摆出了一幅苦恼万分的表情，对西里斯说道：“西里斯，你说我们该拿他怎么办呢？”

西里斯却只是不以为意地轻哼了一声。“对付他，就应该要用对付鼻涕精的办法。他头发上散发的恶臭简直比厨房垃圾桶所发出来的气味还要难闻，你说是不是，詹姆斯？”

詹姆斯听话，坏笑着点了点头，似乎很认同西里斯的观点。

“所以我们是不是应该给鼻涕精洗个澡？”

西里斯扬起了眉毛，“我记得在不远处有个假山。”

“那假山下面还有一个池塘！”詹姆斯激动地说，“我记得那个池塘里面，有特别多的泥鳅。”

“我想那些泥鳅会很欢迎鼻涕精的。”西里斯傲慢地抬了抬下巴，神色轻蔑地审视着如今已经恼羞成怒的斯内普，“谁叫你们是同类呢……鼻涕精。”

看来，两个格兰芬多男孩似乎就此达成了共识。

可出乎西里斯意料的是，就在这千钧一发的时刻，突然出现了一阵来自于第四者的声音，猝不及防地打断了他们的计划。

“你在做什么，西里斯？！”

那声音听起来说不上悦耳清脆，但却莫名有一种让人难以抗拒的震慑力。

西里斯下意识地抬起头来，一脸讶异地朝着前方望去。只见在他的面前站着一位身量比他们二人都还要高上些许的斯莱特林少女，少女有着一头长至腰际的浅棕色长发，还有一双乌黑柔和的黑色眼睛。

少女的脸庞显然已经泛起了一些怒气，她那双本该平静柔和的眼睛正在直勾勾地怒瞪着西里斯和詹姆斯，等大致明白了事情地原委后，又将目光投向了仍然悬浮在半空中的斯内普。

“放他下来！”她厉声对西里斯吼道。

詹姆斯见状愣了愣，反应过来后才怯怯地垂下了手中的魔杖，斯内普也因此重重地摔落在了地面上。

“这位先生，你没事吧？”

少女在斯内普轰然落地的那一刹那，便急忙跑到了他的身旁，伸出手来想要搀扶他一把。然而，此时已经被羞愧和愤怒冲昏了头脑的斯内普却只是用力地推开了她，在独自站起来并且捡起了地面上的书本之后，他红着脸，急匆匆地转身跑开了。

少女则是怔怔地看着斯内普渐渐远去的背影，脸上的神情骤然变得有一些怅然。

但很快她就恢复了理智，转身面向了西里斯和詹姆斯，开口朗声质问道：“这究竟是怎么回事，西里斯？”

“安多米达……你听我解释——”

西里斯此刻说话的语气明显有些底气不足。

“安多米达？”詹姆斯纳闷不解地看着西里斯，“你认识她吗？”

西里斯微微颔首，同时用手指了指安多米达，对詹姆斯道：“这是我的堂姐……之一，安多米达·布莱克。她现在在斯莱特林读六年级。我还有另外两个堂姐，一个已经毕业了，还有一个正在读五年级。”

詹姆斯看见安多米达胸前的级长勋章正闪耀着金色的光芒，而她脸上的神情看上去就和西里斯平时一样桀骜不驯。

这或许是流淌在他们血液里的一种特质。詹姆斯在心中暗暗地想。

“西里斯，我真没有想到。”安多米达盯着西里斯，冷冷地说，“我知道所有人都不支持你进格兰芬多，但我从来就不认为你进入格兰芬多是一件坏事。可是如果你进入格兰芬多之后，却对斯莱特林的学生做出这样过分的事情的话，我想我或许真的会对你很失望。”

“安多米达！”西里斯听后涨红了脸颊，詹姆斯却很少见过他像现在这样焦急窘迫，“不……不是这样的。我并不是针对斯莱特林的学生，我只是——”

“那个学生和你们结下了什么仇什么怨？”安多米达将双手插在腰间，她如今的样子看上去甚至有一点儿盛气凌人，“以至于你要这么捉弄他？”

西里斯沉默了。因为他发现自己无法给出一个确切的答案。

安多米达见状长叹了一口气，继续说道：“我想你欠我一个解释，西里斯。”

“我会的，安多米达。我会找时间向你解释的。但在此之前，你可不可以不要……不要讨厌我？”

“讨厌你？”安多米达不禁浅浅地苦笑，“我怎么会讨厌你呢，西里斯？你知道我一向最喜欢你了。我不会讨厌你的，我只是对你感到有一些失望而已。”

可是“失望”这个词，听起来却比“讨厌”更加伤人。

“今天下午下课之后来斯莱特林公共休息室找我。”安多米达说，“记得带上你的‘解释’。”

“斯莱特林的公共休息室？”西里斯却不合时宜地皱起了眉头，“不、不行……你知道我不能去那儿，安多米达。”

“为什么不行？”安多米达有些疑惑。

“我和他们格格不入，我也不喜欢他们看我的眼神！”西里斯解释说，“更重要的是，我也不喜欢他们。在那里有马尔福，有纳西莎，还有很多很多其他我讨厌的人。”

安多米达看着这位比自己小了整整五岁的堂弟，在暗暗思忖了片刻之后，她才轻声说：“好吧，我会在下课之后会自己去格兰芬多的塔楼找你的。”

西里斯暗暗地松了一口气。

“但是，”安多米达又立马补充道，“你在那个时候可要乖乖地在塔楼里待着。不要等我过去了之后，在那里等待我的却只剩下空气了！”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 028

西里斯有些忐忑不安地站在格兰芬多塔楼的入口处。

他感到自己的手心已经微微渗出了些冷汗，就连额头上也布满了细细密密的汗珠。此时窗外的天空已经呈现出了热烈的赤红色，这也意味着黑夜也即将要降临了。

可是安多米达却还没有出现。

过了约莫五分钟后，那个身穿黑色长袍、佩戴着级长勋章的斯莱特林少女终于姗姗来迟。

“安多米达！”见到安多米达之后，西里斯下意识兴奋地叫住了她的名字，“你终于来了，我还以为你忘记了这件事情呢。”

安多米达摇了摇头，脸上也不由得挂上了歉疚的微笑。

“作为级长有一些琐碎的事情要处理，所以耽误了时间。”安多米达说，“不过既然我已经答应你了，我就不会食言的，西里斯。”

“为什么你还有那么多事情要做啊？”西里斯有些不解地问道，“明明斯莱特林的级长又不止你一个，而且男女学生会主席也不应该把过多的工作交给你一个人啊。”

“不是这样的，西里斯。”安多米达苦笑说，“男女学生会主席并没有为难我，是我自己不太放心工作的安排，所以今天下午又再检查了一遍。”

西里斯撇了撇嘴，虽然内心有一些不满，但也没有就这个话题继续纠缠下去了。

“走吧，安多米达，我带你去我们的公共休息室。”西里斯转过身去，用手揪住了安多米达的衣角，随后将她拉到了胖夫人画像的面前。在念出了格兰芬多塔楼的口令之后，塔楼的入口也缓缓地打开了。

安多米达跟随着西里斯的脚步走入了格兰芬多的公共休息室内。在公共休息室里还有好几位格兰芬多的学生正在里面玩耍。而当安多米达进入了公共休息室的那一瞬间，其中几位格兰芬多也有些好奇地抬起头来，眼睛直直地盯着这个陌生的斯莱特林少女。

一位棕发褐眼的女孩狐疑而又警惕地看着安多米达，忍不住问道：“西里斯，她是谁？”

“我的堂姐。”西里斯的肩膀轻轻地耸动了一下，语气听起来很是随意。

棕发女孩听完这个回答后，看起来像是猛地松了一口气。

“你好。”安多米达朝那位棕发女孩和她身边的另一位红发女孩微微鞠躬问好，“很高兴认识你们，我的堂弟西里斯在以后也要承蒙大家关照了。”

“……没、没有，不用谢。”棕发女孩被安多米达这么一道谢，神情立刻变得有些紧张。

西里斯没有心思去理会棕发女孩的慌张与不安，而是自顾自地拉着安多米达找到靠窗的一张桌子旁坐了下来。

安多米达将手中的羊皮纸和羽毛笔轻轻地放在了桌面上，深吸了一口气后看向了自己的堂弟。有几缕黑色的碎发从西里斯的脑后垂到了额头面前，遮住了他的俊美的眉骨和深邃的眼睛。安多米达在心中犹豫了一会儿，最后还是选择伸出手帮西里斯将碎发拨到了脑后，而西里斯的脸颊上立刻泛起了一些不自然的红晕。

“你的头发太长了，西里斯。找时间把它修理一下。”在帮西里斯整理完乱发之后，安多米达一面低下头阅读着羊皮纸上的内容，一面漫不经心的说道。

“我……我最近没有时间去打理头发。”西里斯有些心虚地说。

安多米达又抬起头看向了他，“你的脸颊怎么这么红，西里斯？是不是不舒服？”

西里斯微微一怔。

“并没有！我好得很！是窗外的夕阳搞的鬼。”他说，“窗外的夕阳照进来了，你自己的脸也很红啊，安多米达。”

安多米达听后，若有所思地转了转眼珠子。最后，她似乎也接受了西里斯的这个解释。

“你是不是还有话没对我说？”安多米达接着问道。

西里斯低下了头，思索了片刻才说：“关于鼻涕精的那件事吗？”

“是斯内普。”安多米达有些不悦地纠正他，“我不是在你入学前就告诉过你了吗，不要随便给你的同学取一些奇奇怪怪的外号。也许在你看来这并没有什么，但对于对方来说，你的这种行为可能会给他造成极大的伤害。”

西里斯轻轻地“嗯”了一声，但显然还是不太认可安多米达的观点。

“还有，你为什么这么不待见斯内普？他做了什么让你厌恶的事情吗？”

“其实好像也没有……”西里斯吞吞吐吐地说，“但我就是莫名不太喜欢他。”

安多米达挑了挑眉。

“就是，感觉他这个人的存在就令我不适。”西里斯继续道，“詹姆斯也这么觉得，我想在霍格沃茨里一定不止我们两个人这么认为的。这也说明斯内普自己本身也肯定有什么问题，不然怎么会有这么多人不待见他？”

“别人待不待见他，和你的行为举止又有多大的关系呢？”安多米达看着西里斯说，“如果因为大部分人都在做一件事，你就盲目地追随、模仿着他们的话，那你这个本应该机灵透顶的脑子又起了什么样的作用呢？”

西里斯被安多米达这么一训斥，脸也变得更红了。

“总之，”安多米达一面在羊皮纸上流畅地书写着文章，一面说，“我还是觉得你需要自我反省一下。我了解你的，西里斯，你不是个坏孩子。但你有的时候的确有些过于顽皮。”

“我、我——”西里斯想要反驳，“我已经不是小孩子了，安多米达！我都快要十二岁了！”

“是啊，十二岁了。”安多米达睥睨着看向他，“但就单纯的从你的暴脾气来看，你离一个真正的大人还差的有些远呢。”

西里斯听后，正欲开口辩解，但是看到安多米达在羊皮纸上写下的字迹之后，又默默地克制住了自己的这种冲动。或许安多米达说得对，他有的时候的确过于莽撞了。但在安多米达的心中，到底什么样的人才算是成熟的人呢？

西里斯用手撑着下巴，静静地观察着安多米达的侧颜。其实安多米达的长相不如纳西莎那般娇美明艳，也不如贝拉特里克斯那般硬朗。安多米达或许的确是布莱克三姐妹中长相最为普通的那一个，可西里斯却还是最喜欢她。

“你觉得泰德·唐克斯算是成熟的人吗，安多米达？”

就在安多米达专心致志地对着羊皮纸书写的时候，西里斯突然冷不丁地问道。

安多米达手中的笔也因此“砰”的一声掉落在了眼皮纸上，笔尖的墨水晕染出了一大片墨渍。

“你……你为什么突然这么问？”安多米达的眼神突然变得有些慌乱。

西里斯耸了耸肩膀，“没有什么确切的理由，只不过因为唐克斯是男学生会主席，而你又时常跟他走在一起，所以我才随口问问而已。”

“泰德挺好的。”安多米达低下头，小声地答道。

西里斯盯着她，内心感到有一些疑惑，“你……为什么看上去有些紧张，安多米达？”

安多米达却依然沉默着，并没有回答西里斯。

西里斯怔了怔，脑海中突然有一个让他惧怕的念头一闪而过。

“……你、你不会是喜欢他吧？”他幽幽地问道。

安多米达下意识地看向了西里斯的双眼，却发现他灰绿色的眼中有一种难以言明的哀伤。虽然很淡，但安多米达依然还是察觉到了西里斯眼中的异样。

西里斯发现了安多米达神情中的为难，内心不由得变得更加难过了几分。最终，他还是选择了逃避安多米达的视线，低下头去不再看她的眼睛，而是愣愣地盯着她胸前的级长勋章。

恍惚间，西里斯感觉自己的视线开始逐渐变得模糊起来，只剩下级长勋章的花纹变得愈发清晰。金色的纹章在光线的照耀下反射出了刺眼的光芒，西里斯也因此有些不适地眨了眨眼睛。

然而，等他下一次睁开眼睛的时候，却只发现黑色长袍上垂落的发丝并非他所熟悉的淡棕色，而是耀眼的浅金色。

他猛地意识到了什么。

——他现在还躺在医疗翼的病床上！


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 029

当西里斯·布莱克突然睁开眼睛的时候，阿佳莎的指尖才刚刚触碰到西里斯锁骨处的伤口。

布莱克那双灰绿色的眼睛不怀好意地盯着她眨动了一下。下一秒，他像是触电了似的下意识地向后靠了靠，同时还用嫌恶的语气说道：“你在做什么？”

阿佳莎当然是察觉到了布莱克的不悦，但她也并没有因此收回手来。而此时此刻，她的姿势依然是微微朝着他倾斜的，几缕浅金色的发丝也因此垂到了布莱克的脸庞上。布莱克感觉自己的脸颊上痒痒的，就好像有一双无形的手轻拂而过一样。

“你在做什么，格林格拉斯？”见阿佳莎始终没有回答，布莱克因此又问了一遍。只不过这一次他的语气听起来比刚才更加严厉了一些。

阿佳莎这才直起了身子，用手将自己的金色长发尽数甩到脑后，然后看向了布莱克回答道：“我在帮你上药。你受伤了，布莱克先生。”

西里斯只觉得方才阿佳莎手指触碰过的地方火辣辣的，他也不知道这是不是出于自己的心理作用。

“你……帮我上药？”

西里斯伸出手来，用手指指了指自己，然后又指向了阿佳莎。接着他轻笑了一声，显然是不大相信阿佳莎的话：“庞弗雷夫人呢？还有，你为什么会出现在这里？你不用上课吗？”

“我是六年级的学生，这个时间刚好没有排课。”阿佳莎淡淡地回答说，“庞弗雷夫人在检查斯内普先生的伤，她告诉我你伤的没有那么重，所以就让我帮你敷一下药膏。”

虽然庞弗雷夫人让她帮忙上药这一件事情是真的，但后半句话就纯属胡编乱造了。可阿佳莎实在是很好奇，布莱克听到这句话后会摆出什么样的表情。

果然，西里斯·布莱克听后立刻狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

“别对我撒谎，格林格拉斯。”西里斯冷冷地说，“庞弗雷夫人才不可能说出那种话。况且，那个鼻涕精对我施展恶咒的时候可一点都没有手软……虽然我也没有放过他就是了。”

阿佳莎轻轻地笑了笑，随后才仰起了脑袋看向了西里斯。

“我很好奇……率先攻击的人难道是斯内普先生吗？”

“我们在上课，格林格拉斯。”西里斯尖锐地指出，“是谁先发起攻击的，有那么重要吗？”

阿佳莎若有所思地眨了眨眼睛：“那么，看来这件事的来龙去脉已经很清楚了嘛。”她忍不住阴阳怪气地讽刺道。

西里斯自然不可能听不出阿佳莎的这句话若有所指。他抬起了头，看向了眼前的这一位金发少女。少女的脸上虽然仍旧挂着和善的微笑，但西里斯能够看得出她眼睛里的轻蔑。

西里斯莫名感到有一些恼火。

她，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯……又有什么资格在这里教育他？

“布莱克先生。”就在西里斯的思绪千转百回的时候，阿佳莎清冽的嗓音突然打断了他的思考，“我之所以愿意帮你上药，是因为你之前一直处于昏迷的状态。不过既然你现在已经醒了，所以请问你还需要我继续帮忙吗？”

西里斯眯起眼睛，嘴里轻哼了一声：“你不是很乐意做这件事情吗，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎微笑着没有答话。

“不过——”西里斯哂笑着，神情看上去很是得意，“反正学校里多的是女生喜欢我。如果我是你，我也许会感激梅林。因为在往常，如果你想要做这件事……恐怕还要先排队，你明白吗？”

阿佳莎听后，嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下，就好像她在努力忍住不笑似的。然而西里斯已经发现了她表情的异样，于是也毫不客气地瞪了她一下，嘴里质问道：“你在笑什么？”

“没什么。”阿佳莎有些心虚地轻声说。

“不，我知道你的脑子里在想些什么。”西里斯的语气听起来更加烦躁了，“但不管你刚才的举动是否在嘲笑我，我说的话都是事实，这一点你没有办法否认。”

“是的。”阿佳莎微笑着点了点头，“你说的的确是事实。”

这个学校里的确有很多没长脑子的女生，因为他那一张还算俊美的脸，就忙不迭地朝他投怀送抱。

——阿佳莎在心中暗自腹诽。

西里斯似乎已经对阿佳莎此刻的存在感到有些厌烦了。他朝她招了招手，同时用懒洋洋的语气说道：“把药给我，我自己来弄，你快点回去吧。”

阿佳莎先是转了转眼珠子，然后才把手中的药罐放到了西里斯的手中。在交接陶罐的那一瞬间，阿佳莎感觉自己好像触碰到了布莱克的指尖。他的手指烫得就像一块烙铁一样。

西里斯接过药罐的时候忍不住皱了皱眉头，因为格林格拉斯的手指冷得就跟冰块似的。不过当然，他本来也没有多余的闲情逸致去关心一个女斯莱特林的身体状况。

不过看在她帮了一个小忙的份上……

“你回去多穿点衣服吧，格林格拉斯。”西里斯尽量让自己的语气听起来冷淡一些，“今年十月份的天气比往年都要更加寒冷。不过你别觉得我是在关心你，而是因为你的脸实在是苍白得就像一具僵尸一样——”

拿僵尸来和一位妙龄少女来作对比，实在是太失礼了。

不过阿佳莎并没有因此气恼。

她只是轻轻地点了点头，并且用听起来像是感激的语气说道：“谢谢你的关心，布莱克先生。”

“我说过了，那不是关心。”西里斯瞪着她又强调了一遍。

这一次，阿佳莎没有再多说些什么了。

两人之间瞬间又陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

不知道这样的沉默究竟维持了多久，西里斯终于按捺不住，率先选择开口提醒道：“你还站在这里做什么？”

“这一节课还没有结束，即使走出了医疗翼我也没有别的地方可以去了。”阿佳莎回答说，“所以我会等这一节课结束之后再离开的，所以你可以放心。”

“但是你还站在这里，我要怎么上药？”西里斯问出这个问题的时候神色有点不自然，阿佳莎觉得他或许是觉得有一些尴尬。

“噢，没有关系的。”阿佳莎轻描淡写地说，“我不会介意的，因为我在你昏迷的时候，已经帮你把腰腹上的伤口消毒处理了一遍了。你只用把手上和肩膀上的伤口再用白鲜敷一下就好了。”

阿佳莎的话音落下之后，西里斯已经涨红了脸。

他有些为难地咬了咬下唇，不知道在自己的心里，此刻到底是愤怒还是羞愧占据了上风。

“……你转过身去。”在思忖了片刻后，西里斯用命令的语气说道。

虽然阿佳莎认为此举已经没有什么必要，但她还是乖乖地依言转过了身去。

说起来也很奇怪，虽然她不像很多为情所困的少女那样痴迷着西里斯·布莱克，但她也不像诺特或者阿克瑞斯那样厌恶他。她认为布莱克并不是一个坏人，尽管他有着一个喜欢恶作剧的奇怪癖好。

阿克瑞斯总说，布莱克家族中的人都有疯子的基因。这也是为什么在这个家族中出现了那么多食死徒的原因。而西里斯·布莱克，虽然和其他的布莱克不一样，是一个格兰芬多，但他的身体里终究还是流淌着布莱克的血液。对于他而言，不过是发疯的对象不同罢了。

“你为什么会跑到医疗翼来？”布莱克在阿佳莎的身后突然问道。

“医疗翼的白鲜不够用了。”阿佳莎说，“你的朋友玛丽·麦克唐纳慌慌张张地跑到斯拉格霍恩教授的教室里向他求来了一些。本来此时此刻站在这里的人应该是麦克唐纳的，只可惜她下一节课是你们院长的变形课，她不敢缺席，所以我才帮她把药送过来了。”

西里斯听后轻轻地“噢”了一声。

“那你为什么不去看看鼻涕精伤得怎么样，反而跑到我这里来？”他接着问道。

“我说过了，”阿佳莎继续道，“是庞弗雷夫人让我帮你上药的。至于斯内普先生，我既不是一名治疗师，也不是他的朋友，于情于理都没有必要走进他的隔间里去。我相信他也不喜欢我这么做的。”

毕竟没有人会喜欢在自己落魄出丑的时候，还有一个自己并不熟悉的人在一旁看笑话。

西里斯不以为然地轻哼了一声：“你跟他不是朋友？”他用奇怪的语气问道。

“不算是朋友。”阿佳莎答道，“斯莱特林之间没有真正的友谊，只有利益。”

布莱克沉默了一会儿。

“……你们脑子都有问题吧。”良久之后，西里斯终于还是忍不住开口断定道，“就和我家里人一样莫名其妙。”

原本一直站在原地一动不动的阿佳莎，听了这句话后还是没能抑制住自己的冲动，回过头来瞥了西里斯一眼。西里斯也因为她这个突如其来的举动猛地怔住了。

“你回头做什么？”

“你太失礼了，布莱克先生。”阿佳莎冷冷地说。

西里斯若有所思地看着她，转了转眼珠子后却轻笑了一声：“我一直都是这样的，只是你自己不习惯这种相处模式而已。只可惜，我身边的大多数朋友都并不认为我这么说话有什么不妥。”

“你所指的大部分朋友，都是格兰芬多对吗？”阿佳莎问道，“当你在格兰芬多面前说斯莱特林的脑子有问题的时候，他们当然不会提出什么异议了。就像我在我的学院里说，大部分的格兰芬多狮子都没有脑子的时候，我的同学们也都会为此大声喝彩的。”

“你说什么？！”西里斯这一次似乎是真的被阿佳莎的话激怒了。

“我该走了。”阿佳莎把头转了过去，嘴里淡淡地道，“你也注意休息吧，布莱克先生。过度的情绪起伏并不利于你身体的痊愈。”

说完，她便没有再去理会西里斯的反应，只是径直的朝着门口走去。但路过斯内普所在的那个隔间时，她又不由自主地停下了脚步。

庞弗雷夫人和斯内普的声音从里面传来。

“我已经给你背部的皮肤上过药了，但三天之内最好还是不要沾水。”

“知道了，谢谢你，庞弗雷夫人。”

“你的袍子已经被烧烂了，我帮你丢了吧。”

“不！不……请等一等，或许勉强还能用。”

“再好的裁缝都救不了你的这件袍子了，斯内普先生。”

……

阿佳莎最后还是没能克制住自己，她悄悄地向隔间的门口挪动了一下脚步，快速地往里面瞥了一眼。只见斯内普的背部有一大片醒目灼眼的烧伤痕迹，淡淡的粉红色在他苍白的背上显得尤为刺眼。

阿佳莎见状倒吸了一口凉气，急忙将自己的脑袋转了回去。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 030

西弗勒斯·斯内普的身体还没有痊愈，所以最近的几天晚上，阿佳莎都是独自一人留在魔药课教室里的。

阿佳莎之前从来没有开口向斯拉格霍恩教授询问过自己所制作出来的这些魔药的最终归宿。一是因为，她对自己制作魔药的能力很有信心，她相信那些由她制作出来的魔药是一定不会出任何问题的。二来，也是由于她本人一直都不是那种喜欢多管闲事的性格。

对她阿佳莎而言，只要斯拉格霍恩教授能够给她提供她想要的东西，那么她也就不会去在意斯拉格霍恩会用她的魔药做些什么。

然而，她的沉默虽然一直维持了很久，但最终还是被打破了。

“你做的很好，格林格拉斯小姐。”斯拉格霍恩教授在离开魔药课教师之前检查了一遍阿佳莎的成果，“只不过如果这一种魔药如果能够再熬制久一些，药效会更好。”

阿佳莎乖巧地点了点头，同时看着斯拉格霍恩教授的眼睛说道：“我做得一直都没有斯内普先生好，真的很抱歉，教授。”

“没关系，没关系。”斯拉格霍恩教授堆起了笑容，“你的水平已经要比大多数同龄人要好很多了，况且你做出来的魔药的质量也已比圣芒戈里的那些库存药品好上许多了。”

“圣芒戈？”阿佳莎佯作讶异地感慨了一句，“我的这些魔药是要卖给圣芒戈吗？”

“不，当然不是。”斯拉格霍恩教授摇摇头说，“圣芒戈里的那些魔药是由专门的配药师制作的，来路不明的魔药是不能进入圣芒戈这种地方的。”

“这样吗……”阿佳莎咬了咬下唇，“那我们所做的这些魔药，又会被卖到哪里去呢？”

斯拉格霍恩教授听了，立刻露出了一个狡黠而又得意的笑容。阿佳莎只觉得，那个笑容已经将斯拉格霍恩“守财奴”的本质暴露无遗。她用天真好奇的眼神看着斯拉格霍恩，尽量用诚恳的语气问道：“真的会有人买这些没有经过有关权威部门检验的魔药吗？”

“你还年轻，孩子。”斯拉格霍恩教授伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍阿佳莎的肩膀说道，“有的时候，对普通人而言，一个人的名字就已经象征着权威了。”

“您的意思是说——”阿佳莎微微瞪大了双眼，“只要是名义上由您制作出来的魔药，即使不能拿到正规的机构贩卖，也一样能够卖出一个好价钱？”

斯拉格霍恩教授笑了：“正是这样，孩子。虽然如今大部分的巫师在生病的时候都会选择去圣芒戈这种地方进行治疗，但也依然有许多纯血的巫师选择保留他们原本的生活方式。他们更倾向于在自己的家里雇佣一个治疗师，并且使用由一些魔药大师制作出来的魔药。因为他们相信由魔药大师经手过的魔药，药效会比圣芒戈里的那种给所有巫师使用的魔药要好上许多。”

“可是……”阿佳莎听后不禁低声喃喃，“这段时间我和斯内普做出来的魔药，都并不是由您经手的呀。”

“虽然是这样，”斯拉格霍恩补充道，“但我认可你们的能力，我也是相信你们能够做出来令所有人满意的‘作品’的。当然喽，虽然我的确爱财，我不否认这一点，但我也不是那种为了金钱完全泯灭了良心的人。这也是为什么我只选择你和西弗勒斯来帮忙的原因，因为这个学校里大部分学生做出来的魔药都是一塌糊涂呀！”

阿佳莎沉默了。

她不知道自己此时此刻究竟是应该感到气愤还是失望。但她如今的心情却又是麻木的。虽然她也认为斯拉格霍恩这种欺骗的行为并不光明磊落，可她却又不认为他做错了。

因为，不管这些魔药是是不是由斯拉格霍恩本人制作出来的，对于那些买了斯拉格霍恩的魔药的人来说都没有半分的差别。阿佳莎相信自己的魔药不会出任何差错，她也认可斯内普在魔药领域的能力。

至于这些魔药所换回来的金加隆，自然而然是掉进了斯拉格霍恩的口袋里。

阿佳莎认为自己现在并不缺钱，所以她倒也不对斯拉格霍恩的这种行为感到气恼。况且斯拉格霍恩在这段时间里，的确教授给了她和斯内普许多在课堂上无法学习到的知识。相比起金加隆，无价的知识似乎显得更加宝贵一些。

只不过——

“斯拉格霍恩教授，”阿佳莎突然开口说，“嗯……是这样的，斯内普先生最近生病了，他现在不能每天来魔药教室真的是他可惜了。”

斯拉格霍恩微微眯起了眼睛。

“你想说些什么，孩子？”他开门见山地问道。

不管表面上看上去怎么诙谐幽默，但斯拉格霍恩到底还是一个精于算计的斯莱特林。阿佳莎一面在心里暗暗想道，一面开口说：“我想斯内普先生的家境并不如我。”

“噢，是的。”斯拉格霍恩点点头，“这一点我没办法否认，你毕竟是出身于一个名声响亮的纯血家族，西弗勒斯的家境和你相比起来真的相差太多了。”

“我的意思是……”阿佳莎微笑着，看向了斯拉格霍恩，“所以对我来说，这一份额外的工作不论有没有报酬，我都会感到不胜荣幸地将它做好。但我却又忍不住去想，对于斯内普而言，这种感受会不会不一样呢？”

斯拉格霍恩轻叹了一口气，脸上的表情瞬间变得有些尴尬。阿佳莎不知道自己这么做是不是败坏了斯拉格霍恩对她一直以来的好印象，但她的嘴巴却还是抢先在她的大脑之前，将刚才的那番话全部说了出来。

可是……可是她为什么要这么做？

她有什么必要这么做呢？

她和斯内普甚至连朋友都算不上。

阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了自己的双眼，脑海中立刻浮现出了她在医疗翼见到的那个景象。瘦小羸弱的西弗勒斯·斯内普，整整几年来都没穿过一件像样的长袍。就连在他的那一件早已不合身的长袍被西里斯·布莱克烧毁之后，他都不舍得将他丢弃。

“唉，你不了解西弗勒斯。”就在阿佳莎胡思乱想的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授的声音将她拉回了现实之中，“虽然我这么说，你一定会觉得这是我因为贪财而随口搪塞你的借口，但我还是要说出来。对于西弗勒斯来说，我认可他的能力，他自然是感到高兴的。但如果我要为了他的能力，给予相应的报酬，他一定会觉得自己受到了侮辱。他的天赋和他对魔药的热忱，是不能用金钱来衡量的，阿佳莎。”

阿佳莎听后转了转眼珠子。实际上，她并不觉得斯拉格霍恩教授刚才的那番话只是随便胡诌出来的借口。相反的，她甚至认为这或许的确就是斯内普的真实想法。

斯内普对于魔药有着异于常人的、偏执的热爱。

而他如果想要利用自己在魔药领域的能力来赚取钱财的话，他早就不可能生活得如此拮据了。

“您说得对，教授。”阿佳莎低下头来，用谦卑的语气回答道，“是我欠缺考虑了，竟然说出了这么不尊重您的话来。”

“没事，没事。”斯拉格霍恩教授急忙说，“我知道你也是一片好心。你放心吧，我过几天会亲自去看望西弗勒斯的。”

阿佳莎轻轻地“嗯”了一声。虽然内心有一个声音告诉她不要多管闲事，她还是就像往常一样管好自己的事情就好了。但是斯内普瘦小的身影却还是在她的脑海中挥之不去。

“教授，我有一个提议。”

“什么？”

“是这样的。”阿佳莎微笑着说，“现在已经快到十一月份了，等魁地奇球赛结束后，就快要到圣诞节了吧。”

“噢，是的。”斯拉格霍恩点点头，同时用手捋了捋自己嘴角的胡须，“怎么了？”

“我能够理解斯内普不愿意接受金钱作为报酬的想法。”阿佳莎说，“但是斯内普的长袍已经成为了他和布莱克斗殴的牺牲品，那样的长袍……实在是不适合继续再穿下去了。不过，如果教授您愿意提前送给他一份特殊的圣诞礼物的话，我想斯内普一定还是会很乐意接受的。”

“你的意思是说——”斯拉格霍恩带着几分惊讶的神情盯着阿佳莎，“你希望我给西弗勒斯买一件新的长袍？”

“长袍会是一件很好的礼物，教授。”阿佳莎毕恭毕敬地说。

就这样，在几天后，西弗勒斯·斯内普提前收到来自斯拉格霍恩教授的圣诞节礼物。那是一件做工十分精细的乌黑色长袍，在长袍的袖口还用银色的丝线滚出了漂亮的花边。虽然看上去精致无比，但给人的感觉也不至于过于张扬。

这大概是斯内普这几年来收到的最为贵重的圣诞礼物，也是他所有衣服中最为华丽的一件。随意他自然是感到有一些受宠若惊。

当他想要把这一件礼物归还回去的时候，他的院长却又坚持告诉他，既然是已经送出去了的礼物，就没有再归还回去的道理。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 031

詹姆斯·波特不知道自己的恋情进展到什么样的地步才能被称作为“成功”。

他双腿.交叠，坐在格兰芬多长桌的一个角落旁，同时还忍不住用手随意地拨动了一下他那挂在脖子上的挂坠。是的，它便是传闻中的“阿弗洛狄忒”的祝福。

在詹姆斯的斜对面坐着的是光彩照人的莉莉·伊万斯。伊万斯的身边永远不会缺少追随者，往常詹姆斯都会竭尽全力坐在伊万斯的身旁，然而今天却由被另一个六年级的傻大个给抢先了。

莉莉暗红色的头发在阳光的照耀下散发出了诱人的光泽，而她脸上的那一双绿莹莹的眼睛又是那么的美丽动人，看上去完全就如同两块璀璨的宝石一般。

不，或许就连宝石都没有莉莉·伊万斯的双眸所具有的魅力。

——詹姆斯在心中暗暗地想到。

自从他戴上“阿弗洛狄忒”的祝福已经过去大半个月了，而霍格沃茨的魁地奇比赛也要将至。詹姆斯作为格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长兼追球手，这段日子自然是忙得不可开交，以至于他都没能成功地和伊万斯说上几句话。

不过好在的是，球队里的一个名叫麦克的击球手突然出了一些状况，导致他不能参加接下来的训练以及比赛了。虽然这件事听起来根本不是什么好事，然而对于詹姆斯·波特而言却又要另当别论了。

毕竟，正是因为这一位受伤的麦克，詹姆斯才找到了正当的理由邀请莉莉进入格兰芬多的魁地奇球队。

“嘿，哥们，别对着伊万斯发傻了！你再这么傻下去，伊万斯会跟你出去约会的几率就要从渺茫直接变成负值了。”

正当詹姆斯坐在位置上愣愣地看着莉莉发呆的时候，突然出现了另一个人在他的身后狠狠地拍打了一下他的肩膀。詹姆斯不用回头都知道来者是“何方神圣”。

“西里斯！我看你最近是越来越欠揍了！”詹姆斯说完这句话的时候，西里斯正好拉开了詹姆斯身边的座位坐了下来。

西里斯听后只是轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，接着和詹姆斯一样朝着莉莉所在的方向看了过去。

“那个六年级的，”西里斯突然开口，“他在追求伊万斯？”

“就他？”詹姆斯不屑地轻哼了一声，“长成那个样子，伊万斯愿意和他说话只是在可怜他！”

说完，詹姆斯用手中的叉子用力地插住了银盘里的一块牛排，接着将它放入口中开始用力地咀嚼了起来，就仿佛它就是那个跑去招惹莉莉的大块头似的。

但是西里斯显然不接受詹姆斯的这套说辞，毕竟詹姆斯的愤怒已经十分清楚明白地写在了他的脸上了。于是西里斯开始坏笑着看向了自己的好朋友，用调侃的语气问道：“看来阿弗洛狄忒有些忙不过来了，是不是？”

詹姆斯斜了他一眼，“还没有尘埃落定呢，西里斯。况且，在麦克生病之后，我也找过了伊万斯。她已经答应成为格兰芬多球队的击球手了。”

西里斯耸了耸肩，“其实如果你愿意，我可以当这个击球手。”

“不行！”詹姆斯立刻坚决地说，“你……你是格兰芬多球队找球手的一员，不能随便更改你的职位。”

“又只是替补而已。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，“我看你只是不想让我坏了你的好事而已吧？”

“这点我不否认。”詹姆斯挑了挑眉。

西里斯无奈地笑着摇了摇头，没有再继续打趣自己的好友了。他认为自己的好哥们詹姆斯的这种追求方式实际上十分地落后，伊万斯会答应和詹姆斯出去约会的几率简直比他和阿佳莎·格林格拉斯结婚生子的几率还要小。

阿佳莎？

西里斯不由得对这个突然间从脑海里冒出来的名字感到了几丝震惊和讶异。因为这个名字几乎是毫无缘由的就在他的脑海中出现了。而自从上一次医疗翼的事情过后，西里斯也已经有好一阵子没有和格林格拉斯说过话了。

下一秒，几乎是下意识地，西里斯抬起头来望向了斯莱特林的长桌。碰巧那一位他正在寻找的金发少女，正抱着厚重的书本慢慢地朝着长桌的方向走去，而在她的身后跟着她的弟弟——阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯。

阿佳莎柔软的金发垂落到肩头，卷出了许多俏皮柔和的弧度，淡淡的浅金色在室内光线的作用下呈现出了一种近乎于银色的颜色。她的一双明亮的眼睛正直勾勾地看着前方，樱色的嘴唇呈现出了一个好看的弧度。

她的手臂苍白而又纤细，看上去好像稍微一用力就能够被折断了似的，可就是这样的双臂却又能够怀抱住那么沉重的课本。

若只是从外表来看，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的确堪称完美无瑕。她的长相太具有欺骗性。她有着奶白色的光滑肌肤，柔顺而又美丽的金色长发，温柔的微笑，悦耳动听的嗓音，这也难怪在这个学校里会有一些无知的人会以“天使”之类的称呼来称呼她了。

只可惜，西里斯知道这一切对她而言都只是表象。

在那样的家庭中长大的一名斯莱特林，绝对不可能会是什么人间天使。

因为，她的母亲厄休拉……

虽然，就连西里斯在有的时候都会忍不住去想，如果他不是在入学之前认识格林格拉斯家族的人，是不是也会像詹姆斯那样被阿佳莎所表现出来的假象所欺骗呢？

忽然间，西里斯像是猛地感受到了另一道落在了自己身上的视线。他下意识地往那个方向看去，却不料对上了另一双略带怒气的灰绿色眼眸。

西里斯怔了怔。

只见坐在他正对面的卡西奥佩娅正用一种复杂的眼神盯着自己。那种眼神说不上究竟是愤怒还是悲哀，又或者还掺杂了几丝嫉妒？

卡西奥佩娅精致的黑色眉毛轻轻地抖动了一下，就好像她下一秒就要哭出来似的。幸好西里斯在那之前转移了自己的视线，毕竟他可不想继续参与到格林格拉斯两姐妹的“争风吃醋”之中去了。

但完全出乎西里斯意料的事情却又在下一个瞬间发生了。西里斯发誓自己只是无意间注意到，阿佳莎在往常一般都会和阿克瑞斯坐在一起吃饭，谁叫她们两姐弟就像连体婴儿似的形影不离。

可是今天，她竟然……竟然坐在了斯内普的旁边！？

西里斯吃惊地瞪大了双眼，接着猛地眨了眨眼睛，以确保自己并没有眼花。

阿佳莎将手中的课本放到了桌面上，脸上依然挂着甜美的微笑，而斯内普在注意到了她的存在后，只是微微抬起头来看了她一眼，并没有什么特殊的表示，脸上的神情显得尤为冷淡。

至于阿克瑞斯，今天则是选择了和其他斯莱特林球队的队员坐在一起，其中就包括了西里斯的亲弟弟雷古勒斯。西里斯猜测他们大概是要利用午饭时间来讨论战术。

如果说阿克瑞斯此刻的举动是合乎情理的，那么阿佳莎的则就完全解释不通了！斯内普？拜托，那个西弗勒斯·斯内普？那个鼻涕精！？

莱姆斯之前的话在那一刹那在西里斯心中一闪而过。那个时候他完全没有在意莱姆斯的猜测，因为他全然不认为那个虚荣的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯会对斯内普这种毫无优点的人有一丁点儿的兴趣。

但是现在——

现在这种情况要怎么解释？

*

当天下午，西里斯和詹姆斯按照和其他队员约定好的时间来到魁地奇的训练场地。

在草坪的四周已经站满了身穿格兰芬多长袍的学生，当詹姆斯和西里斯微笑着走入草坪的时候，有好几个低年级的格兰芬多女生发出了兴奋的尖叫。

詹姆斯微笑着伸出手和那群女生打了个招呼，然而西里斯却还是一副懒洋洋的模样，只是将双手插在口袋里随意地耸动了一下肩膀。

“西里斯，你好歹跟她们打个招呼吧？”詹姆斯站在西里斯身边小声地说，“你都不知道她们看到你出现的时候，脸上的表情有多么地急切和热烈！”

“悠着点，哥们。”西里斯说，“我可不认为你对她们那么热情是一件好事，毕竟伊万斯还在这里呢。”

詹姆斯听后微微一愣，接着像是猛地明白了什么似的，有些懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋。

“……完了。”詹姆斯绝望地说，“伊万斯一定会觉得我是个花心大萝卜。”

“现在补救还来得及。”西里斯绽开了一个意味深长的笑容，“接下来的训练，你好好表现，说不定伊万斯会因此对你刮目相看。”

詹姆斯点了点头，他似乎觉得西里斯的话还是有那么一些道理的。

西里斯原本并不是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的正式队员，原因并不是因为他魁地奇打得不好，而是由于他似乎对魁地奇一直都缺乏了詹姆斯所具有的那一种热情。不过在詹姆斯的软磨硬泡下，西里斯最后还是加入了魁地奇球队，虽然只是作为一名替补加入的。

詹姆斯也深知自己的好友的人气夸张到了一种怎样的地步，所以他认为只要西里斯能够上场，格兰芬多球队拉拉队和观众的气势绝对不会输给其他任何一个学院的。

不仅如此，说不定还能引来其他学院的女生来替西里斯加油呢！

詹姆斯一面在心中美滋滋地想着，一面看向了站在草坪上的其他队员。莉莉·伊万斯和玛丽·麦克唐纳也在其中。玛丽一直都是球队里的一名重要主力，她担任的职位是找球手。

前几年有好几场比赛都是多亏了玛丽的功劳，格兰芬多球队才能险些获胜的。

玛丽和莉莉一样都是出身于麻瓜家庭的巫师。虽然玛丽的外表不如莉莉那般光鲜亮丽，成绩也没有莉莉那么出众，但是玛丽却有着异于一般女生的运动天赋，所以詹姆斯对她也是很有好感的。

詹姆斯也看得出来玛丽对西里斯有着不同于常人的特殊感情，毕竟没有人能够忽略玛丽看向西里斯时眼中那充满希冀的光芒。只可惜，不论是玛丽·麦克唐纳还是别的什么格兰芬多女孩，在西里斯的眼中都没有很大的区别。

有的时候，西里斯甚至都会叫错她们的名字。

所以，詹姆斯才会无法理解那些女孩儿对于西里斯的毫无来由的痴迷。

“大家，过来集合了！”

詹姆斯吹动了口中的哨子，好几位原本正在窃窃私语的队员也因此安静了下来。

詹姆斯深吸了一口气，暗暗地在心中告诉自己要拿出身为队长的气势出来。特别是站在伊万斯的面前，自己更要表现得自信稳重。

“现在来分配一下今天的训练任务。”詹姆斯用嘹亮的声音平稳地说道，“首先，麦克唐纳和伊万斯——”

“请等一下。”

没想到詹姆斯的话还没有完全说完，就被另一阵在他听起来有些陌生的声音给打断。

詹姆斯条件反射性的回过头去。

在他的身后站着另外一群身穿着魁地奇球服的学生，只不过他们身上的球服并非热烈的火红色，而是看上去有些阴沉的墨绿色。站在他们最前方的是一位有着深邃的双目的黑发少年，他的五官就如同古希腊的大理石雕像一般精致俊美，双眼就像黑曜石般炯炯动人，实在是叫人挪不开眼。

詹姆斯不由得有些惊愕地愣了愣。

因为那个斯莱特林看上去实在是太过于眼熟了。

“今天的训练场地是我们先预约的，真是不好意思了，波特。”被人称作雷古勒斯·布莱克的黑发少年对詹姆斯冷冷地说道，“那么，现在可以请你们离开了吗？”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 032

“你在说些什么？”

其中一位站在詹姆斯身后的格兰芬多队员听了雷古勒斯·布莱克的话，脸颊迅速涨红了，“凭什么要让我们离开？我们可是得到了麦格教授的许可！”

“对啊，对啊——我们根本就不需要理会他们！”

“再说了，即使我们不用这个训练场地，也不会让给你们这些狡猾的斯莱特林的！”

“波特，不用怕他！我们并不理亏！”

……

雷古勒斯的话对于格兰芬多的队员们来说，就犹如一颗坠入了平静湖面的石子，瞬间激起了千层浪花。

然而身为眼前这一切混乱的“始作俑者”，雷古勒斯的神情反倒显得尤为从容，英俊的脸庞上看不出丝毫急躁或是心虚的痕迹。

“你们是什么时候向教授提出申请的，波特？”

就在格兰芬多们面对着雷古勒斯议论纷纷的时候，雷古勒斯终于缓缓地开口了，而他第一个询问的对象就是作为格兰芬多球队队长的詹姆斯·波特。

“我们在半个月前就提交了申请了。”詹姆斯抬起了头，毫不犹豫地回答道。

他希望自己的声音听起来能够有十足的底气。因为，只有这样眼前的这些斯莱特林们才不敢过分嚣张。

“噢，这样啊。”雷古勒斯听后淡淡地说道，“那这一次真的不好意思了，波特。因为这一次是我们先提交了申请，所以你们现在必须要把训练场地让给我们。”

“这怎么可能？”站在西里斯身旁的一位男队员急忙叫道，“如果教授已经先把场地批准给你们了，又怎么可能通过我们的申请？所以这一切只有一种解释——那就是你们根本就是在撒谎！”

雷古勒斯的嘴角轻轻地抖动了一下，虽然脸上仍然挂着笑意，但从他的双眼中流露出来的轻蔑神情也实在是让人难以忽略。

西里斯站在原地，双手插在口袋中，一言不发。

换做往常，他一定会是那个第一个跳出来替格兰芬多说话的人。

然而……

然而如今站在他眼前的对手，却又是雷古勒斯。

西里斯下意识地咬了咬下唇。

“如果你们不相信的话，我可以亲自将霍琦夫人和斯拉格霍恩教授叫过来，并且来让他们来告诉你们事情的原委。”就在西里斯沉默不语的时候，雷古勒斯继续开口了，“不过当然，我还是不建议你们这么做的。毕竟教授们可是很忙的，不是吗？我们又怎么能为了这种无关紧要的小事而去麻烦他们呢？”

“才不是无关紧要的小事！”

终于，从一开始就强忍着自己的怒气的玛丽·麦克唐纳还是没能克制住内心的冲动，几乎是下意识地吼了出来。

“这一次的比赛至关重要，所以每一次的训练机会对我们而言都是十分宝贵的。”玛丽厉声说，“我不会就这样主动将我们使用场地的权利拱手让给他人的，我相信其他的格兰芬多队员也不会这么做。”

说完，玛丽还有些担忧地悄悄瞥了西里斯一眼，但看见西里斯在听完她的话神色如常后，她才默默地松了一口气。

虽然她知道，自从西里斯进入格兰芬多学院之后，他和雷古勒斯的关系就不如之前那般亲密无间了。可说到底，雷古勒斯也还是西里斯的亲弟弟，玛丽虽然也由衷地想为格兰芬多球队争取权益，却也真的不想因此败坏了在西里斯心中的好感。

“……这样吗？”雷古勒斯轻叹了一口气，接着伸出手来将自己额前的碎发拨到了脑后，玛丽只觉得他这么做的时候像极了西里斯。

“如果是这样的话，就像你说的那样，这一场比赛不仅对于你们而言至关重要，对我们来说也是一样的。”雷古勒斯继续道，“所以我相信，不论我们怎么尝试着向你们解释，你们都不可能心服口服地将训练场地让给我们吧？”

玛丽站在原地，警惕地看着雷古勒斯，并没有立刻给出回答。

“不过，这件事倒也不是没有办法解决。”雷古勒斯忽然轻笑了一下，说道。

“什么办法？”詹姆斯问道。

“用最公平的办法，现场进行一场友谊赛。”雷古勒斯说，“赢的那一方，不仅可以得到今天的场地使用权，并且在接下来的一周，这个场地的使用权也是属于他们的。”

詹姆斯转了转眼珠子，思索了片刻后才道：“虽然这也不失为一个办法，但是如果要现在进行一场比赛，未免也太耗时间了吧？”

“我并没有说要进行一场完整的比赛。”雷古勒斯指出，“我的意思是，我们双方可以各派出一名代表来进行比赛。放出金色飞贼后，第一个抓住金色飞贼的人算为获胜。”

詹姆斯听后先是默了半晌，最终还是选择了妥协。

“那好吧。”詹姆斯点点头说，“我愿意来代替我的队伍来比赛，你们打算派谁？”

“等等，”雷古勒斯制止道，“我还有一个条件，那就是双方不允许派出队长来参赛。”

詹姆斯愣了愣，反问：“为什么？”

“没有为什么。”雷古勒斯笑了，“如果你们不愿意遵守规则的话，那就算了。我们现在就可以过去找斯拉格霍恩教授。”

詹姆斯冷冷地看着他，俊朗的脸庞上似乎有一丝不悦一闪而过。

“……那就这样吧。”

但最后，詹姆斯还是没有拒绝雷古勒斯的提议。他说完，转过身去看向了站在自己身后的队员，其中有好几位队员的脸蛋看上去已经有跃跃欲试的迹象了。

“让我去吧，詹姆斯。”玛丽说，“我是格兰芬多球队的找球手，这种事情应该交给我。”

但是詹姆斯瞥了一眼斯莱特林的队员们。和格兰芬多的队员不同，斯莱特林的球队没有一个女性队员，而所有的男性队员中，除了雷古勒斯和格林格拉斯似乎是灵巧型的选手之外，其他的人看上去都五大三粗的。想到这儿，詹姆斯忍不住撇了撇嘴。

他怎么能让玛丽和那些人比赛呢？

“我去吧。”就在詹姆斯为难之际，西里斯突然耸了耸肩膀，率先选择了一步上前，“这种事情不能交给玛丽一个人，而我相信我也有足够的能力应付他们的，詹姆斯。”

“但是你不是正式队员，西里斯！”詹姆斯喊道，“你都没参加过几次训练！”

“那你质疑我的能力吗？”西里斯笑着挑了挑眉。

这个问题的答案当然是否定的。

詹姆斯抬头看向了西里斯，自己的嘴角也忍不住渐渐地泛起了笑意。他无奈地摇了摇头，接着才道：“我当然是相信你的，西里斯。你比任何人都清楚这一点。”

说完，詹姆斯再一次回过头去，对雷古勒斯说道：“我们已经决定了，你们呢？”

雷古勒斯微微眯起双眼，直勾勾地盯着自己的哥哥，脸上的神情显得有些复杂。

“我们也决定了。”雷古勒斯说。

“是谁？”詹姆斯问。

“是我。”话音落下，一位金发蓝眸的少年携着自己的飞天扫帚走上前来，表情显得尤为坚毅，“就由我来和你们的西里斯·布莱克比赛。”

*

黑魔法防御术课结束后，阿佳莎独自一人行走在城堡的走廊上。

在最近的几节黑魔法防御术课里，她认为她使用相关咒语的能力已经取得了不小的进步，只可惜她直到现在都没能成功召唤出她的守护神。

想到这里，她忍不住轻轻地叹了一口气。

克鲁格教授并没有就此催促她，反而一直在激励她。与其说是在激励她，不如说他一直都十分认可她在这一门学科上的天赋。因为阿佳莎在学习一些和黑魔法相关的课程的时候，的确比她掌握其他的课程要来得更加容易一些。

她忽然想起了一句话，有的黑巫师从一生下来就注定是黑巫师。因为他们对于黑魔法的灵敏度是流淌在他们的血液之中的。所以阿佳莎相信，在她的祖上一定有一位令人闻风丧胆的黑巫师。

“千万别输给他呀——”

“你难道更加喜欢布莱克？你可是一个斯莱特林！”

“好吧……虽然我也很想支持格林格拉斯，但是你不得不承认布莱克确实长得更加英俊一些。”

“你不能这么肤浅的……艾丽娅。”

……

从阿佳莎的正前方传来了几阵议论声，而阿佳莎认出了其中两位少女的声音。

名叫艾丽娅和克洛伊的斯莱特林少女，时常陪伴在她的妹妹——卡西奥佩娅的左右。

艾丽娅和克洛伊和其他的低年级学生一起，聚在走廊的窗口旁，神情兴奋地朝着窗外张望着，嘴里还时不时发出几阵尖细的喝彩声。

阿佳莎见状，不禁有些好奇地走上前去，接着和她们一样抬起头来望向了窗外。

在这时，艾丽娅似乎是察觉到了阿佳莎的到来，急忙转过身来向阿佳莎问好：“下午好，格林格拉斯小姐。”

阿佳莎微笑着冲她点了点头，但并不打算和她再多说任何无用的客套话，于是便只是开门见山地直入主题：“你们在看些什么？”

“斯莱特林球队和格兰芬多球队的比赛。”艾丽娅兴奋地说，“他们似乎是为了争夺训练场地产生了争执，于是最后决定根据这场比赛的胜负来分配场地的使用权。然而这场比赛已经过了差不多一个小时了，他们却仍然没有分出胜负。”

阿佳莎听后忍不住皱了皱眉头，因为她很快就发现了其中一位参赛者正是她的弟弟阿克瑞斯。

“阿克瑞斯和西里斯·布莱克？”阿佳莎轻声问道。

“噢，是……是的。”艾丽娅回答这个问题的时候，声音明显没有之前有底气了，“不——不过我相信格林格拉斯前辈一定会获胜的。”

虽然她不久前才说过替西里斯·布莱克加油之类的话。


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 033

在人们的欢呼声中，阿佳莎微微地踮起了脚尖，将自己的脑袋伸到了窗外，企图以这种方式将窗外的情形看得更加清晰一些。

事实上，阿佳莎并不是那么地了解魁地奇。

对于她而言，魁地奇一直是属于男孩子们的乐趣。虽然现在也有不少热情勇敢的姑娘们加入了魁地奇球队。

但是作为出身于纯血世家里的一名小姐，除了飞行课之外，阿佳莎确实是没有其他的机会去更加深入地了解魁地奇这项运动。

她只知道魁地奇是阿克瑞斯所珍视的一样事物。

在他们很小的时候，阿克瑞斯就常常会趁着厄休拉不注意，大胆地逃掉那些令他头疼的如尼文或者法语家教课，独自一人带着扫帚跑到格林格拉斯庄园的后花园练习魁地奇。

“我将来一定会加入斯莱特林的魁地奇球队的！”当时的阿克瑞斯很喜欢这么说，“我要成为球队的队长，并且替斯莱特林学院取得荣耀！”

虽然阿佳莎当时只是觉得纳闷，尚未入学的阿克瑞斯为什么就能这么确信自己一定能够被分进斯莱特林学院呢？

“这有什么好纳闷的？”小时候的阿克瑞斯这么对阿佳莎说道，“你别忘记了，我们都姓格林格拉斯，我们的身上都流淌着属于斯莱特林的血液。你将来也一定会进入斯莱特林的，阿佳莎。”

“可是我的母亲很有可能不是一个斯莱特林。”阿佳莎淡淡地说道，“我不知道她是什么学院的，我连她叫什么都不清楚。我听说她是一个麻种，斯莱特林学院里会出现麻种吗？”

阿佳莎的话音才刚刚落下，阿克瑞斯就急忙惊恐地捂住了她的嘴巴。

“你在说些什么，阿佳莎？！”阿克瑞斯厉声说，“你的母亲只有一个，那就是我们共同的母亲——出身于罗齐尔家族的厄休拉·格林格拉斯！”

听到厄休拉的名字后，阿佳莎只觉得内心“咯噔”一下。

她有些悲哀地望向了阿克瑞斯天蓝色的双眼。阿克瑞斯的眼睛是那么的纯净，就如同早晨那一尘不染的天空那般。他的眼睛和厄休拉的一点儿也不像，一点儿也不。

那一瞬间，在阿佳莎的心中突然涌起了一股冲动。

她忽然想要把厄休拉一直以来对她的所作所为通通告诉阿克瑞斯。

可在她真正开口之前，她却又胆怯了。

告诉阿克瑞斯又有什么用呢？告诉她那个单纯无知的弟弟，原来他的母亲是这样一个蛇蝎心肠的女人。告诉他，在他的身体里也同样流淌着那样恶毒的血液，对于她而言又有什么好处呢？

阿克瑞斯会为了她和厄休拉与卡西奥佩娅决裂吗？

阿佳莎知道这个问题的答案是否定的。

虽然她很不想承认，但她也不得不承认，阿克瑞斯在内心深处依然是爱着厄休拉的。

即便是那样扭曲、那样残酷的灵魂，阿克瑞斯也是爱她的。

阿佳莎缓缓地合上了双眼。

“哇噢……布莱克真的好厉害！”

“有什么嘛……运气好而已，今天格林格拉斯发挥有些失常啊。”

“不要输了就在这里说这些没有的话，愿赌服输哦……记得我那两个金加隆。”

……

阿佳莎身边的惊叫声与欢呼声再一次将她拉回了现实，她猛地睁开眼睛，只见那一只闪闪发光的金色飞贼已经被西里斯·布莱克牢牢地抓在了手里。

他英俊的脸庞上洋溢着自信与得意的笑容，金黄色的余晖洒在了他的身上，阿佳莎只觉得此刻的他无比的耀眼，耀眼到那种近乎是刺眼的地步。

仍然坐在飞天扫帚上的阿克瑞斯脸色惨白，额头上布满了细细密密的汗珠。他天蓝色双眼中的柔和早已不复存在，取而代之的是另一种让人难以描摹的愤怒与不甘。

“你在这里做什么——”

就在这时，阿佳莎感觉到自己的肩膀被人轻轻地碰了一下，力道并不算重，仅仅是能够令她回过神来的程度而已。

她下意识地回过头去，只见面色阴沉的黑发少年正站在她的身后，不悦的神色已经渐渐地爬上了他的眉梢。他微微眯起眼睛，迅速地朝着窗外看了一眼，很快便明白了什么，忍不住暗嘲般地弯了弯嘴角。

“我真没想到……”斯内普说，“你竟然会浪费你的时间来看这种无聊透顶的东西。”

“你指的是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛吗？”

“你知道我指的是什么。”斯内普冷冷地说，“你难道也和那群没有长脑子的白痴一样，喜欢看那个愚蠢的布莱克在人群面前卖弄他自己吗？”

阿佳莎听后轻轻地“噢”了一声，她想斯内普的敌意是针对布莱克的，而不是针对她的。

于是她还是用一种柔和的语气回答道：“我的弟弟也参加了这场比赛。”

“是吗？”斯内普轻蔑地笑了，“然后他输了。”

阿佳莎眨了眨眼睛。

“是的。”她有些不情愿地说，“虽然今天是这样。”

“那还真是令人遗憾。”斯内普继续冷淡地说道，“因为对于我而言，输给格兰芬多的布莱克，对于一个斯莱特林而言简直是比输给一个一年级的赫夫帕夫还要耻辱。”

阿佳莎觉得斯内普的这句话实在是有些失礼，但她并没有因此和斯内普继续争辩下去了。她知道在平常，斯内普并不是那种咄咄逼人的人。

也许是因为今天的话题牵扯到了西里斯·布莱克，这恰好也是西弗勒斯·斯内普一直不愿承认的痛处。

——阿佳莎在心中默默地想道。

“你有什么事吗？”等两个人都彻底冷静下来之后，阿佳莎才开口问道。

她认为她所认识的斯内普可不会在闲来无事的时候主动来和她搭话。

“斯拉格霍恩教授让你现在去一趟魔药课教室。”斯内普平静地答道，“和我一起。”

“现在？”阿佳莎微微蹙眉，但看见斯内普脸上那不容置疑的表情之后，她又只好点了点头。

“好吧。”她说，“那我们现在走吧。”

阿佳莎终于开始发现，她们学院的院长并不如她一开始以为的那般和善了。

*

西里斯赢了格林格拉斯，这也意味着接下来的几个星期，魁地奇场地的使用权都属于格兰芬多了。

兴奋的格兰芬多们将他像一位凯旋归来的勇士那样，疯狂地拥抱他，亲吻他。他们甚至还要将他高高地抛在空中，但在詹姆斯和西里斯的竭力阻止之下，他们还是没有那么做。

“你做得太棒了，西里斯！”玛丽红着脸拥抱了他第二次，“我……我真的很为你骄傲！”

“谢谢你，玛丽。”

西里斯毫不吝啬地冲着玛丽绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，与此同时，其他的格兰芬多队员们也不停地高声大喊着西里斯的名字。

“亲她一下，西里斯！”

突然，不知道是谁突然提出了这么一个大胆提议。接下来，起哄的声音便如同潮水一般排山倒海地朝着西里斯和玛丽席卷而来。

玛丽的脸蛋也因此变得更红了。

“喂……喂，你们不要这样，玛丽还不一定愿意呢！”西里斯面对着自己同伴们的过分热情，感到有一些无奈。

“你可以问问玛丽愿不愿意，”詹姆斯听后冲他挑了挑眉，“不过我想玛丽是不会拒绝你的。”

拒绝我？

我压根都还没有向玛丽提出任何请求呢！

西里斯在心中暗暗地想，只不过他并没有把这些可能会中伤玛丽话语说出口来。他认为自己虽然鲁莽冲动，但他也还是保留了几丝绅士风度的。

玛丽此刻看上去就跟一个熟透了的红苹果似的。她羞怯地垂下了头，面对着人群的起哄，她用娇滴滴的声音回答道：“……没有人会拒绝我们今天的英雄的，不是吗？”

其他的格兰芬多队员们立刻开始变本加厉地尖叫起来。

西里斯看着逐渐失控的形势，不由得轻轻地苦笑了一下，随后才很负责任地挂起了一个淡淡地笑容，径直朝着玛丽所在的方向走去。

来到了玛丽的面前后，他深吸了一口气，然后轻轻地在她的脸颊上吻了一下。

*

“我刚刚有让你感到困扰吗，西里斯？”

在欢庆结束后，詹姆斯还要留下来继续布置接下来几天的训练任务，而作为替补队员的西里斯则选择了提前离场。

他本想独自一人静静地走回格兰芬多公共休息室的，却不料在这时，刚刚才被他亲吻过的玛丽就急匆匆地追了上来，在他的身后这样问道。

西里斯有些奇怪地回过头去看着她。

“困扰？”西里斯不解地耸了耸肩膀，“我为什么要感到困扰？倒是你，我反而觉得他们那样起哄，其实是冒犯了你。”

“噢，不——”玛丽吃惊地用手捂住了嘴巴，急切地说，“我当然不会对你感到困扰，西里斯！实际上……实际上你能够这么做，我真的非常高兴。”

说完，她的脸颊又一次泛起了红晕。

西里斯盯着她，忍不住歪了歪脑袋。虽然詹姆斯总说他很迟钝，但如果他没有理解错的话，玛丽对他或许怀抱着比普通朋友更加复杂的情愫。

于是他问：“你要回去了吗，玛丽？”

“我跟詹姆斯打好招呼了。”玛丽小声地说，“所以……我也打算回去了。”

“这样啊，”西里斯笑着提议说，“那我们两个一起走回去吧，怎么样？”

玛丽听完这话微微一怔，脸上的神情显得似乎有些受宠若惊。

“真的可以吗？”她稍稍瞪大着双眼问道。

“为什么不行？”西里斯反问。

“我——我一直以为你不太愿意搭理我呢。”玛丽说，“平常你都是一副不太愿意搭理人的样子，我……我还以为你不怎么喜欢我呢。”

西里斯听后转了转眼珠子，他还真不知道原来自己在别人的心中留下了这么一个奇怪的印象。不过他也的确没有怎么主动和玛丽说过话，但他也没有主动和其他女生说过话呀。所以他认为他其实并没有针对玛丽。

他对玛丽，说不上讨厌，但也算不上喜欢。

玛丽一脸忐忑地跟在他的身后朝前走着，一路上两人都不怎么愿意开口说话，他们身边的氛围在一时之间显得有些尴尬。

直到他们在半路上撞见了朝着反方向行走的西弗勒斯·斯内普和阿佳莎格林格拉斯，这一种诡异的窘迫被推上了高.潮。

西里斯忽的停下了脚步，微微垂下头去看向了阿佳莎和斯内普。

而在他将自己的视线落在阿佳莎身上的那一瞬间，阿佳莎也看向了他的眼睛。

当金发少女看向站在西里斯身旁的玛丽的时候，脸上的神情似乎显得有一些惊讶，但很快这种惊讶就迅速消逝了。

她眨了眨她那双极为显眼的大眼睛，正欲礼节性地开口和西里斯打声招呼，眼角的余光却恰好瞥见斯内普将手中的魔杖握得更紧了一些。

“我们走吧，玛丽。”

出乎阿佳莎意料的是，率先转移视线的人，竟然会是那个西里斯·布莱克。那个在今天赢得了胜利的西里斯·布莱克，并没有耀武扬威地在他们面前讥讽夸耀一番，而是像看见了令他厌恶的苍蝇一般急匆匆地将脑袋转了过去。

不知道为什么，毫无根据地，阿佳莎有一种直觉——布莱克的这一种厌恶，不是针对斯内普的，而是针对她的。


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 034

美丽的黑发少女静静地坐在公共休息室角落的一个座位上。她那如同黑玉一般的卷曲长发整齐地披在了脑后，同时还有几缕较短的碎发垂在了额前，随意地勾勒出了她的侧脸的优美曲线。

她的肌肤胜雪，更是将她的红唇衬得如同火焰一般热烈。在自己的两位女伴正在叽叽喳喳地议论的同时，卡西奥佩娅一面一言不发地聆听着自己的女友们的叙述，一面忍不住轻轻地用贝齿咬了咬下唇。

“我敢打赌布莱克一定不是认真的。”克洛伊·诺特用银叉子从桌面上的盘子里插起了一块水果，用手放到了嘴边，“那个玛丽·麦克唐纳？拜托，她长得可真是有够平庸的。”

“你之前还说我不要太肤浅呢，克洛伊。”艾丽娅听后不禁嗔了克洛伊一眼，“你现在怎么就这么以貌取人了呢？”

克洛伊轻哼了一声，语气听起来很是不屑：“即便那个麦克唐纳长得比天使还美丽，她也只是一个泥巴种而已。只要布莱克的脑子不出问题，他是一定不会娶一个泥巴种回家的。”

克洛伊话音一落，卡西奥佩娅灰绿色的眼眸突然间眨动了一下。

沉默了许久，她终于开口了，语气听起来冷冷的：“难道和她多说了几句话，就一定要和她结婚吗？那这样，在整个斯莱特林里，你已经有过几十位丈夫了，诺特。”

克洛伊听见卡西奥佩娅叫出了自己的姓氏，而非教名，立刻就意识到了自己刚才所说的话语的不妥。于是她急忙开口补救道：“对不起，是我的错，卡茜。我不该这么高看那个泥巴种的！”

艾丽娅也帮腔道：“没错，即使布莱克真的在和那个泥巴种约会，布莱克的家人也绝对不会接纳那个泥巴种的。更何况我认为，以布莱克的条件，才不会找一个玛丽·麦克唐纳那样的女朋友呢！”

卡西奥佩娅听后微微垂下了眼睫，并没有回答她们。

她用手托住了下巴，双眼迷离地望向了别的方向。如今斯莱特林的公共休息室内有不少高年级的学生，而其中还有好几位是她的追求者。卡西奥佩娅从来就不缺乏仰慕者，她自己也十分地清楚明白这一点。

突然，她的视线落在了两个分别名叫埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的六年级学生身上。

如果她没有记错的话，他们是斯莱特林学院的那一位已经毕业的前辈——卢修斯·马尔福的人。

有意或是无意的，卡西奥佩娅勾了勾自己的嘴角。

她想，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯大概不会吝啬卖她一个小小的人情。

*

“你会来看我的比赛吗，阿佳莎？”

“看情况吧，阿克瑞斯。”

阿克瑞斯听完这个回答，“哐当”一声放下了手中的刀叉，接着转过头去一本正经地看向了自己的姐姐。

“看情况……是什么意思？”阿克瑞斯有些忐忑不安地看着阿佳莎的侧脸问道，“魁地奇比赛已经开始了好一阵子了，可你连一次比赛都没有来看过。”

周一正午的大礼堂，永远都是嘈杂不堪的。所以，阿佳莎自然也不用担心自己和阿克瑞斯的对话会被其他“有心人”听见。

虽然阿克瑞斯的此刻的神情已经开始变得有些气恼，但是阿佳莎仍旧是一脸淡然地低着头，专心地拨动着自己盘子里的炖菜，并没有回头去看阿克瑞斯。

“你知道我对魁地奇一向不怎么感兴趣的。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“而且我相信你能够打得很好，所以我去看比赛或者不去看比赛，对你而言又有什么区别呢？”

“当然有区别！”阿克瑞斯激动地说，“我当然希望你能来替我加油！你一直都不出现，我会认为你根本没有把我放在心上！”

听了阿克瑞斯的这句话，阿佳莎这才有些讶异地转过头去。

“你为什么会有这种想法呢，阿克瑞斯？”阿佳莎的语气似乎有些不可置信，“你是我的亲人，这一点是毋庸置疑的，不会因为我不去看你的几场比赛就被改变的。”

阿克瑞斯则只是幽幽地问：“那你下一场比赛会来吗？”

“要视情况而定，因为我不知道到时候斯拉格霍恩教授会不会给我布置额外的任务。”

“又是斯拉格霍恩教授！他难道非要每天把你和那个斯内普关在一起吗？”

阿克瑞斯刚刚将斯内普的姓氏说出口，坐在他对面的一名女孩就有些奇怪地瞥了他一眼。意识到了什么后，阿克瑞斯只好稍微调低了自己说话的音量。

“我真是想不明白，”阿克瑞斯忍不住抱怨道，“你为什么要去帮斯拉格霍恩？难道你真的在乎他那些所谓的‘额外’知识吗？可是你我都知道，斯拉格霍恩的授课水平其实真的不怎么样。”

“但我喜欢魔药学。”阿佳莎坚决地说，“我在做我喜欢的事情，这就和你打魁地奇一样。做这件事会让我感到快乐，这才是最重要。至于其他的回报？我其实并没有那么在乎。”

阿克瑞斯听后，只好轻轻地“噢”了一声，但显然还是不太满意阿佳莎的这个回答。

阿佳莎这时终于选择放下了手中的刀叉，接着拿起放在盘子旁边的餐巾纸轻轻地擦了一下嘴角，然后才又一次看向了阿克瑞斯。

“……你生气了吗？”她轻声问道。

“是有一点儿。”阿克瑞斯回答说。

“因为我没有去看你的前两场比赛？”阿佳莎挑了挑眉，“如果我没有记错的话，斯莱特林球队的前两场比赛是分别对战赫夫帕夫和拉文克劳。我一直以为和赫夫帕夫的比赛只是用来给你们热身的而已，而拉文克劳听说也没有比赫夫帕夫强到哪里去。”

阿克瑞斯慢慢地点了点头，看样子还算是认同阿佳莎的话。

于是阿佳莎便接着说道：“如果你们的下一场开始的时候，而我正好也有空的话，我是一定会去看你们的比赛的。我向你保证。”

“真的吗？”阿克瑞斯的语气听上去有几丝欣喜，“你可要说话算话。”

“当然。”阿佳莎盯着阿克瑞斯天蓝色的双眸，微微颔首说。

在姐弟二人就这个问题达成了共识之后，阿克瑞斯的怒气才稍微消散了一些。

虽然阿佳莎的确对魁地奇没有过多的兴趣，但是她也认为，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛还是有一定的观看价值的。

不知道上一次打败了阿克瑞斯的那个布莱克，下一次比赛会上场吗？还是说，那些大胆莽撞的格兰芬多依然会让那个玛丽·麦克唐纳担任他们的找球手？

“……其实我感到有点生气的，也不仅仅只是那一件事。”

就在阿佳莎有些胡思乱想的时候，阿克瑞斯却又突然开口了。

“什么？”她听后下意识问道。

“我不喜欢那个斯内普。”阿克瑞斯认真地说，“我也不喜欢你总是和他待在一起。你知道他们……他们都是怎么议论你们的吗？”

阿佳莎纳闷地眨了眨眼睛，因为她实在是不知道斯内普有什么地方可值得阿克瑞斯气恼的。

“他们说我们什么？”

“他们说……”阿克瑞斯说到这里，突然间就变得有些磕磕巴巴的了，“他们说你们两个有——”

“噢，不，梅林。”阿克瑞斯话还没有完全说完，阿佳莎自己就已经抢先一步地意识到了些什么，“那是不可能的，阿克瑞斯。”

她不禁感觉有些可笑，这个学校里怎么会有人认为她和斯内普会产生出那种荒谬的感情呢？

“我也知道不可能。”听完了阿佳莎的回答，阿克瑞斯看上去似乎松了一口气，“但是人言可畏，流言蜚语在有的时候甚至可以摧毁一个人。我不希望你会遇上那种糟糕的情况，阿佳莎。”

阿佳莎却只是微笑着撑着额头摇了摇头，似乎并不认为阿克瑞斯所说的是一件值得她去烦心的事情。

“如果他们希望看见我和斯内普发生点什么，那么他们一定会失望的。”阿佳莎笑说，“因为斯内普不可能喜欢我，就像我不可能喜欢他那样。”

“为什么？”阿克瑞斯即刻问道，眼神看上去有些急切。

阿佳莎虽然对于阿克瑞斯的焦急感到有些不解，但她还是回答了他的问题：“因为，我有一种感觉，斯内普的内心一直被另一个人占据了，所以他才不可能和其他的女生发生点什么。”

“另一个女生？”阿克瑞斯问道，“可是这几年来，和斯内普有过交集的斯莱特林女生其实是寥寥无几的。”

“嗯……的确。”阿佳莎点了点头，“但那个人也不一定非要是斯莱特林呀。”

“如果是其他学院的女生，她们就更不可能喜欢斯内普了。他那么阴郁，那么沉默寡言，就连斯莱特林里都没有几个人能够忍受的了他。”阿克瑞斯尖锐地指出道，“那你知道那个人是谁吗？”

阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了双目，在她的脑海中似乎隐隐约约地浮现出来了一个模糊的影像。那是一个身形窈窕的少女，有着一头柔顺的长发，可是阿佳莎却无论如何都看不清她的脸庞。

“我不知道。”回过神来后，阿佳莎才摇摇头，如实回答道，“我也只是有这么一种直觉，仅此而已。”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 036

莱姆斯·卢平和莉莉·伊万斯一同走在霍格沃茨的走廊上。

作为格兰芬多的级长的两人，刚刚才从麦格教授的办公室里出来。麦格教授希望她能够定期收到来自于格兰芬多级长们的工作汇报，而卢平和莉莉也并没有令她失望。

虽然现在的时间已经是下午了，但是户外的阳光仍然有些热烈，耀眼的光芒透过了走廊两旁的石柱间的缝隙，懒洋洋地在用大理石铺成的走道上洒出了一大片斑驳的光影。

莉莉就站在卢平的身侧，她一面微笑着，一面对卢平说着一些她认为有趣的事情。

虽然他和莉莉已经不是第一次这样单独地走在一起了，他们已经一起在晚上巡夜了好几次，可是只要一站在莉莉的身边，卢平的内心还是会不由自主地感到有些就紧张。

“麦格教授说，最近走有人跑到小花园里去践踏那些花草。”莉莉说到这个话题的时候，心情显然是有一些恼怒。她微微皱起了自己秀气的眉头，原本就漂亮的脸蛋也因此变得更加俏皮了几分。

“我不明白他们为什么要这么做。”莉莉接着说道，“这样做不仅一点儿都不有趣，相反的还会给别人添麻烦。况且……正是因为他们的破坏，别人好几个月的心血就这样白费了。那些人真是太自私了！”

“也许是那些低年级的学生没有意识到这个问题吧。”卢平听了莉莉的抱怨，轻声回答道，“低年级的学生们一般都贪玩，而小花园又正好是一个很好的去处。他们可能在玩耍的时候，根本都没有意识到自己践踏了花草。”

莉莉听后，先是转了转她那翠绿的眼睛，随后才慢慢地点了点头。

“你说的有道理，莱姆斯。”莉莉说，“如果他们之中有格兰芬多的话，我想我回去的时候可要好好地提醒一下他们了。”

“那我也来帮你吧。”卢平连忙接话道。

“谢谢你，莱姆斯。”莉莉看着卢平的眼睛，微笑着说道，“如果没有你的帮忙，我想我的五年级一定会忙得晕头转向的了！”

卢平听了莉莉的道谢，下意识地低下了头去。他感到自己的脸颊有点发烫，他甚至怀疑自己的耳根已经开始泛红了，不过幸好，莉莉似乎并没有注意到他的异样。

卢平一直以来都很清楚自己对于莉莉是一种怎样的情感，虽然他并不知道他的感情和詹姆斯的相比起来，哪一个萌芽得稍微更早一些。

可是这并不重要。

毕竟卢平和詹姆斯截然不同。詹姆斯阳光、外向、自信。换句话说，他和莉莉一样，都是像太阳一般的存在。而他，只是更像那个一直不停地在追逐着阳光的人而已。

詹姆斯对于自己的感情丝毫不会加以掩饰，然而卢平在这一方面却恰恰相反。

因为他会害怕。害怕当莉莉知道了自己对她的特殊情感之后，会渐渐地与他产生隔阂。

又或者……会厌恶他。

卢平不想事情变成那个样子。虽然他不知道自己这样，是不是应该被称为懦弱？

“莱姆斯。”

就在卢平胡思乱想的时候，莉莉清脆的嗓音打断了他的思绪。

他抬起头，有些疑惑地看向了莉莉。

而莉莉则是用手指了指前方，示意他朝着那个方向看去。

只见在他们两人的前方站着几位斯莱特林少女，正有说有笑地手挽着手向前走着。卢平认得其中一个女孩，她就是在霍格沃茨里无人不晓的卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯。至于她身边的其他几位少女，卢平虽然似乎见过她们，但却叫不出她们的名字。

卡西奥佩娅像是突然间意识到了卢平和莉莉的存在，快速地回过头来瞥了他们一眼，艳丽的唇角带着一丝若有若无的嘲笑。

卢平微微一怔。不可否认，卡西奥佩娅的确很美，是那种足够摄人心魄的美。然而，她的美太具有攻击性了。她的一颦一蹙，虽然风情万种，但却又同样带着几分难以言明的危险感。就好像罂粟，纵使美丽，却也让人不敢轻易接近。

可就在这时，卡西奥佩娅却突然选择转过了身来，径直地朝着莉莉和卢平所在的方向走去。

“你好呀，伊万斯。”卡西奥佩娅娇滴滴地说，“至于这一位先生……抱歉，我暂时没能想起你的名字。不过我记得，在格兰芬多里好像有一位名叫波特的男孩，是伊万斯你的好朋友，对吧？”

莉莉听了这话后，脸上的神情骤然间变得有些窘迫。

但她也仍然是很礼貌地回答了卡西奥佩娅：“是的，你说的应该就是詹姆斯·波特吧？至于我身边的这一位，他叫莱姆斯·卢平，和我一样都是格兰芬多的级长。噢，对了，波特也是莱姆斯的好朋友呢。”

卡西奥佩娅稍稍弯了弯嘴角，接着尖声尖气地说：“是啊，你们都是好朋友嘛。”

她在说这一句话的时候，特意加重了“好朋友”这个单词的咬音。

莉莉和卡西奥佩娅一样，都是学校里的风云人物，在她们的身边也总是环绕着一群又一群的人。

只是卡西奥佩娅对莉莉究竟有没有敌意，卢平就不得而知了。

只不过，即便她对他们没有任何敌意，卢平对这个嚣张跋扈的女孩还是无法产生半分的好感。

“……那么，”就在卢平沉思之际，卡西奥佩娅继续开口了，“我想我该走了。祝你们有个愉快的下午，伊万斯——嗯，当然还有卢平先生。”

“谢谢。”莉莉礼貌地感谢道。

卡西奥佩娅临走之际，还朝着莉莉和卢平绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，心情看上去十分的不错。

等卡西奥佩娅和她的女伴们都渐渐走远了之后，站在卢平身旁的莉莉才幽幽地感慨了一句：“……她真漂亮啊，不是吗？”

卢平有些讶异地眨了眨眼睛，一时之间竟不知道该说些什么才好。

终于，过了半晌后，他才轻轻地说道：“你也很漂亮的，莉莉。”

莉莉笑了，“谢谢你这么看得起我。”

卢平摇了摇头，一脸认真地说道：“不用谢我，莉莉。因为我说的是实话。你很优秀，并且你的优秀不仅仅只是出于你的外表，更重要的是——”

“月……莱姆斯，你原来在这里！”

可没想，卢平话还没说完，就被另一阵他所熟悉的嗓音打断。

卢平轻叹了一口气，转过头去看向了迎面朝着自己走来的詹姆斯和西里斯。

詹姆斯的背上背着飞天扫帚，而西里斯的身后则是空空如也的。

“噢……当然，当然还有伊万斯。”在注意到了莉莉的存在之后，詹姆斯略显尴尬地补充了一句。而莉莉只是轻哼了一声，并没有开口回答他。

“你们要去哪里，莱姆斯？”见莉莉不打算和自己搭话，詹姆斯只好转移了目标，向卢平询问道。

“小花园。”卢平简洁地答道，“麦格教授拜托我和莉莉去小花园里查看一下那些花草的损坏情况，并且提醒一下那些践踏花草的学生。你们呢，刚刚去了哪里？”

“我们刚刚从魁地奇的训练场地回来。”詹姆斯一面说着，一面丢出了自己手中的金色飞贼，“下一场和斯莱特林的比赛，我们一定要赢！所以最近的训练可是一点儿都不能马虎的！”

詹姆斯说完，西里斯顺势伸出手来打了个哈欠。詹姆斯不由得转了转他那双淡褐色的眼睛，接着一脸期待地向卢平提议道：“不如……我和西里斯也跟你们一块去吧？”

“你们？”莉莉不认同地撇了撇嘴，似乎并不太乐意这样安排。

“是啊。”詹姆斯扬了扬下巴，“怎么了，伊万斯？你不喜欢我跟着你们一块去吗？”

莉莉沉思了片刻后，才幽幽地说道：“如果你们两个能保证不在那里捣乱的话，这倒也不是不可以。”

詹姆斯听后，立刻兴奋地朝着西里斯做了一个“胜利”的手势，西里斯则是无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

*

四个人走在一起的气氛实际上有一些尴尬，不过好在詹姆斯一直在全程不停地插科打诨，所以那种令人不适的氛围还是稍稍的缓和了一些。

等西里斯一行人来到小花园后，才发现在小花园的入口站满了斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生。

——几乎每一个人脸上的神情看上去都异常地惊恐。

甚至是……惊恐得有一些诡异了。

西里斯见状，忍不住轻轻地皱了皱眉头，接着快步走到其中一位低年级的格兰芬多面前，扬了扬下巴问道：“你们在这里看什么？”

那名格兰芬多男孩看见西里斯后愣了愣，深吸了一口气后才说：“有……有个女孩子被欺负了。”

“女孩子？”西里斯不解地看着他，“是谁？低年级的学生吗？”

“不，”小男孩摇了摇头说，“看样子至少是四年级以上。我不知道她的名字，不过她也是一个格兰芬多。”

“格兰芬多！？”西里斯听了这个回答，立刻在心里吃了一惊。

其实在霍格沃茨里，低年级的学生被高年级的学生欺负，并非一件罕见的事情。而他们争执的理由大多都是为了一件微不足道的小事。

但是……如果是四年级以上的学生被“欺负”的话，事情恐怕就没有他一开始所预想的那么简单了。

因为，四年级以上的学生已经学习了一些具有攻击性的魔咒。

“该死。”

西里斯忍不住小声地啐了一口，而站在他面前的那个格兰芬多男孩也似乎被他那阴冷的神情给震慑住了，一时之间脸色都开始变得煞白了起来。

“到底是怎么一回事？”西里斯用不容置疑的语气问道。

男孩回答说：“好像一开始，那个女孩是自己一个人来到小花园里的，但后来又出现了两个高年级的斯莱特林男生。我们以为他们是相识，本没有过多的注意。可没有想到，等我们回过神来的时候，才发现那个女孩已经被他们用很恶劣的魔咒欺负了，她的眼泪流得满脸都是。本来……本来我们也想走上前去帮助她，可是还没有等我们行动，那两个斯莱特林已经率先逃之夭夭了。”

“我就知道又是斯莱特林！”西里斯气愤地低吼道，“还有，下一次遇到这种情况的时候，你们这种一年级学生不要擅自走上前去，知道了吗？因为你们不仅会帮倒忙，还很有可能遇到危险！”

“好的。”那个男孩点点头，接着一本正经地补充道，“不过我们今年已经二年级了。”

……

“西里斯！”

倏地，西里斯和那位格兰芬多男孩的对话才进行到一半，詹姆斯就立马焦急地在他的身后叫出了他的名字。

“怎么了？”西里斯不解地回过头去看着詹姆斯，却只见詹姆斯的脸上尽是慌张不安的神情。西里斯见状不禁轻轻地皱了皱眉头。

“……是玛丽。”詹姆斯低声回答说。

“什么？”西里斯有些不解，“关玛丽什么事？”

“我说那个女生是玛丽！”詹姆斯终于将这个答案吼了出来，“刚刚我和莱姆斯他们走进小花园里看了看，没想到却看到玛丽正蹲在花丛边哭得上气不接下气的。现在伊万斯和莱姆斯正在那里安抚着玛丽，但我觉得……可能这个心理工作由你来做会更好一些。”

“该死的，怎么会？”西里斯又低声骂了一句，“玛丽刚刚不是还和我们一起在魁地奇训练场地进行赛前训练吗？为什么她会遭遇到那种事情？”

詹姆斯叹了一口气，神情看上去有些惆怅，“这是我的错，我们本来应该陪着玛丽走到校舍里去的。她就是在从魁地奇训练场地回校舍的路上遭到那两个斯莱特林的攻击的！”

等西里斯和詹姆斯来到玛丽身边的时候，玛丽虽然已经停止了哭泣，但是她的脸上已经布满了泪痕，并且说话的时候仍旧是上气不接下气的。

“没关系的，玛丽。你慢慢地说，我和莱姆斯会一直在这里陪着你的。”莉莉担忧地拍了拍自己朋友的肩膀，企图以这种方式稍稍地安抚一下玛丽的情绪，虽然这么做的效果其实是微乎其微的。

玛丽在这时意识到了西里斯和詹姆斯的出现，她抬起头来，用红肿的眼睛看了西里斯一眼。但是在西里斯的脸庞映入她的眼帘的那一瞬间，她却又立刻红了眼眶，委屈在一瞬间再次涌了上来。

“我本来……我本来是一个人路过这里的。虽然一路上一直觉得好像有人在跟踪我，但我并没有过多的在意，只是以为是因为自己最近太劳累，才会产生错觉。”玛丽抽抽搭搭地解释道，“然后……其中一个人突然间在我的身后对我念了一道我从来没有听说过的咒语，我突然间就觉得自己双脚一软，整个人瘫倒在了地面上。接着……接着他们来到了我的面前，对我拳打脚踢，还用咒语割裂了我的长袍——”

说完之后，玛丽有些不自然地伸出手来拢了拢自己身上的衣服，西里斯这时候才发现原来玛丽身上的长袍已经变得破破烂烂的了。她橄榄色的肌肤也因此暴露在了空气之下，而在那片裸.露的皮肤上，还布满了粉红色的伤痕。

“太过分了！”詹姆斯在西里斯的身旁说道，“这件事绝对不能就这么算了！玛丽，你记得那两个斯莱特林长什么样子吗？”

玛丽轻轻地摇了摇头，回答说：“我没有看清他们的样子，我只知道其中一个人叫另一个人……‘穆尔塞伯’。”

“穆尔塞伯？！”莉莉听完这个名字之后，有些讶异地微微瞪大了双眼。

玛丽奇怪地转过头去，问道：“怎么了，莉莉？你——难道认识他们？”

卢平也不解地看了莉莉一眼。

不知道是不是因为紧张的缘故，莉莉的脸色突然变得煞白。

但她还是尝试着深吸了一口气，尽量冷静地说道：“不，我不认识他们。”

“我倒是听说过他们的名字。”就在这时，一直站在一旁一言不发的西里斯突然发话了，“埃弗里和穆尔塞伯，他们两个平常和那个鼻涕精走得很近。”

莉莉突然间不说话了。

“又是他！”詹姆斯啐道，“我就知道那个鼻涕精不是什么好东西！”

“波特，”莉莉听后忍不住打断道，“这件事和西弗没有关系。他没有欺负玛丽……你不要把他朋友犯下的错强加在他的身上！”

“你难道没有听说过‘物以类聚’吗，伊万斯？”詹姆斯看着莉莉的眼睛反问道，“既然埃弗里和穆尔塞伯如此恶劣，那么那个和他们天天待在一起的西弗勒斯·斯内普又能好到哪里去？你不要被蒙骗了，伊万斯！你自己看看，现在玛丽已经受到伤害了！”

“我当然知道！”莉莉也说道，“我知道埃弗里和穆尔塞伯不是什么好人，但是我也知道西弗和他们不一样。总而言之，我回去之后会和西弗说清楚，让他远离穆尔塞伯等人的！他的事情就犯不着你去操心了。”

詹姆斯轻哼一声，似乎对于斯内普的事情仍旧存有疑虑。可就在这时，西里斯忽然幽幽地开口说道：“这件事情绝对不能就这么算了，绝对不能就这么轻易地放过他们。”

“那你想要怎么做，西里斯？”卢平疑惑地看向他问道，“难道你要拿着魔杖和穆尔塞伯他们决斗吗？如果你要这么做的话，我是一定会阻止你的。”

“为什么？”西里斯不悦地问道，“你难道没有看见他们对玛丽做的事情吗，莱姆斯？你睁大眼睛看看玛丽身上的伤痕！”

“可是你跑过去和他们决斗，又能够解决什么问题？玛丽身上的伤就能即刻恢复了吗？”卢平反驳道，“冷静一点，西里斯！冲动行事解决不了任何的问题，现在最重要的事情，就是要把玛丽安全地送到医疗翼去！”

卢平话音一落，在场的所有人都沉默了。

过了半晌，是莉莉率先点了点头，打破了这一阵缄默。

“我同意莱姆斯的观点。”莉莉说，“现在玛丽的情况才是最要紧的，其他的事情我们可以之后再考虑。”

詹姆斯听了莉莉的话，也轻轻地“噢”了一声，接着附和道：“嗯……我也觉得伊万斯和莱姆斯说得对。那么我们就先一起把玛丽送到医疗翼吧。”

说完，詹姆斯便很热心地朝玛丽伸出了手，说道：“玛丽，你的脚受伤了，需要我背你过去吗？”

“不用了，谢谢你，詹姆斯。我还可以勉强行走。”玛丽摇摇头说，“不过你可以帮忙扶一下我。”

“好的，乐意之至。”詹姆斯点头答应道。

等卢平和詹姆斯分别各自搀扶好玛丽的一只手臂之后，西里斯才站在他们的身后，冷不丁地说道：“我就不陪你们去医疗翼了。我有一些别的事情需要先去解决。”

卢平警惕地瞥了西里斯一眼，像是已经看穿了他的想法，“我以为我们已经说好了的，西里斯。你不能独自去找埃弗里和穆尔塞伯。”

“我知道，”西里斯淡淡地说，“我不是去找他们。”

“那你一个人要去做什么？”卢平疑惑的问道，脸上的神情显然还是显得不太相信西里斯的话。

“去找斯拉格霍恩。”西里斯指出，“或者其他的斯莱特林的级长，这件事情他们必须知道。埃弗里和穆尔塞伯必须受到他们应有的惩罚！”

“级长？”詹姆斯反问，“你是说那个诺特吗？别傻了，西里斯。诺特和穆尔塞伯他们压根就是一伙的！”

西里斯听后若有所思地转了转眼珠子。

“我可以不找诺特。”

“那找谁？”卢平问，“格林格拉斯吗？还是布尔斯特罗德？”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀：“不管是格林格拉斯，还是布尔斯特罗德，他们都应该知道这件事。并且对这件事做出相应的处罚，是他们本来就应尽的责任。除了级长之外，我也会想办法找到斯拉格霍恩的。”

“……好吧。”卢平听了西里斯的解释，只好有些无奈地妥协道，“但你要答应我，不许和他们吵架。也尽量不要和他们起任何冲突！即便他们强词夺理，你也要想办法抑制住自己的情绪，知道吗？”

“知道了，知道了。”西里斯冲着卢平强笑了一下，暗示他不要过分担心。


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 037

“我不明白，那个克鲁格竟然会让我们在课上看他对一只老鼠施展夺魂咒。这个从德国来的怪人真是一次又一次地刷新了我对他的认知！”

“我倒认为这没有什么不好的，毕竟学习是一个不断实践的过程。”

面对着阿克瑞斯的抱怨，阿佳莎忍不住出言替克鲁格教授辩护了一句。

“但那个过程……真的很令人不适，不是吗？”阿克瑞斯反问道，“我不明白，你为什么总是要在我抱怨他的时候维护他？我并没有觉得他教的有多好，我甚至觉得他连去年的那个老太太都比不上！”

阿佳莎刚刚从黑魔法防御术教室的大门里走出来，就看见了自己的弟弟站在门口等候自己了。阿克瑞斯最近对她的控制欲似乎变得越来越强烈了，有的时候她甚至都会认为这已经超出了正常兄弟姐妹的亲密程度。

但转念一想，她又打消了这个念头。

阿克瑞斯从小是被浸泡在厄休拉还有她父亲的溺爱之中长大的。他会对她产生一些有些过度的依赖，倒也不是一件值得大惊小怪的事。

“我觉得克鲁格教授和其他的教授们不同。”阿佳莎一面朝前走着，一面漫不经心地回答道，“他会真正地让我们去理解这门学科的由来，让我们去感受黑魔法防御术的力量。而不是像其他大多数人那样，只是让我们机械地记住一些咒语，然后再将它们重复一遍而已。”

“你说这话的语气简直就像是一位年近半百的老教授。”阿克瑞斯忍不住挪揄道，“听起来一点儿都不像你。”

阿佳莎看向了自己的弟弟，一脸认真地说道：“但我是真的很喜欢这门学科，所以我想要努力学好它。不仅仅只是在考试里拿个高分而已，而是真正地去理解、掌握它。”

“何必这么认真，你以后又不是真的要去做一个教授。”

阿佳莎听后愣了愣，沉默了片刻才幽幽地问道：“那你觉得我以后应该去做什么？”

“我不知道，但至少你肯定不愁吃穿，而且——”

阿克瑞斯的话才说到一半，阿佳莎的注意力偏偏又好像被什么别的东西吸引住了，样子看上去并没有仔细地在听他说话。

阿克瑞斯也因此有些不悦地抬起头来。

可他全然没有想到的是，此刻站在他们面前的人，竟然会是一脸怒气的西里斯·布莱克。

在看见布莱克的那一刹那，阿佳莎满脑子都在止不住回想自己是否做过什么得罪他的事情。

当确认完自己并没有做出什么出格的事之后，她才稍微鼓起了勇气，开口问道：“下午好，布莱克先生。请问你有什么事情吗？”

布莱克满脸恼怒地站在原地盯着她，过了半晌才回答道：“是埃弗里和穆尔塞伯。”

“……埃弗里和穆尔塞伯？”阿佳莎听完这两个名字后只是感到一头雾水，毕竟她和这两个斯莱特林之间的交情并不算深厚。

“我不明白。”阿佳莎接着说道，“埃弗里和穆尔塞伯先生做了什么让你不高兴的事了吗？不过即便他们这么做了，我想我也没有那个权利去干涉你们之间的私事。”

布莱克听后并没有即刻回答她，而是将双手插在口袋里，一步一步地慢慢走近了她所在的位置。

阿佳莎下意识地向后倒退一步，阿克瑞斯急忙用手拦在她的身前，一脸警惕地看着布莱克。

“你的意思是说，你并不知道埃弗里和穆尔塞伯平时的所作所为吗？”终于，在布莱克把自己的脚步停下来后，他才用冷冷的语气一字一句地问道。

阿佳莎微微一怔。

事实上，布莱克的怀疑并非完全没有道理。对于埃弗里和穆尔塞伯平时在学校里的所作所为，其实她一直以来都是知情的。

只不过，对于她而言，她完全没有那个必要去招惹身为卢修斯·马尔福的“眼线”的埃弗里和穆尔塞伯。她也更加不想因为埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的事情，让自己深陷他们身后的那个组织的各种纠纷之中。

她知道埃弗里和穆尔塞伯瞧不起麻瓜出身的巫师，并且经常在学校里偷偷地对他们用黑魔法进行攻击。可身为级长的她，却还是什么都没有做。

“不好意思，布莱克先生。我真的不太明白你的话。”

也许西里斯·布莱克说的没错。

——她的确就是一个虚伪至极的人。

“但就像我之前说的那样，如果那两位先生和你产生了一些不愉快的争执，我想最好的解决办法还是由你亲自去与他们交涉才对。”阿佳莎继续平淡地说道，“不过，如果你需要我的帮忙的话，我或许也可以想办法帮你传递一下讯息。”

布莱克听完了阿佳莎的回答，忍不住发出了一阵冷笑。

“是吗？那我就当做你真的什么都不知情好了。”布莱克开口说道，“但我会把那件事情一五一十地告诉你，这样的话，你就不能再装作一副什么都不知道的样子了，对吧？”

阿佳莎没有说话。

“就在今天下午，你们学院的埃弗里和穆尔塞伯对格兰芬多的学生——玛丽·麦克唐纳进行了袭击。”布莱克紧紧地盯着阿佳莎的脸庞，却发现斯莱特林的女级长正在极力地回避他的视线，“玛丽现在还在医疗翼里，她的手臂还有双腿上全都是埃弗里和穆尔塞伯对她进行攻击后留下的瘀伤痕迹。”

“……而我相信，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯一定不是第一次做这种事了吧？”布莱克先是顿了顿，随后继续道，“早在两年前，就曾经传出过赫夫帕夫学院的麻种学生遭到了他们两人袭击的传言，虽然在当时并没有确切的证据，所以这件事就这样不了了之。而今天这种事情已经发生在了我的朋友的身上，人证物证确凿，作为级长的你，还是打算像两年前的级长那样什么都不作为吗？”

不作为？

她又怎么可能有那个能力去阻止他们？

阿佳莎为难地转了转眼珠子，深吸了一口气后才抬起了头，回答道：“你说的人证物证确凿，不过是你那个朋友玛丽·麦克唐纳的一面之词而已吧？”

“你什么意思？”布莱克不悦地皱起了眉头，“你的意思是，玛丽在说谎吗？”

“不，我当然不愿意认为麦克唐纳小姐是在撒谎。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“然而，麦克唐纳小姐作为你们球队的找球手，在高强度的训练之下，身体上会出现瘀伤也是一件不足为奇的事情，所以这还能够被称之为‘物证’吗？至于你说的‘人证’，我虽然无疑冒犯你，布莱克先生。但你真的自己亲眼看见埃弗里和穆尔塞伯攻击麦克唐纳小姐了吗？”

布莱克听完了阿佳莎的这番话，脸色瞬间就阴沉了下来。

“在小花园里，还有二年级的格兰芬多看见了两名斯莱特林攻击玛丽。”

“二年级？”阿佳莎反问，“我想二年级的学生，恐怕连如尼文和意大利语都分不清楚，你又怎么能知道他们是不是一时看错了呢？况且，即便真的有斯莱特林的学生攻击麦克唐纳小姐，我也不能确定那两人就是埃弗里和穆尔塞伯，既然如此，我就更加不可能贸然地惩罚他们。”

阿佳莎在说出这段话的时候，内心也是忐忑不安的。

其实，就连她自己都不能接受这种牵强附会的说辞。

而事实表明，西里斯·布莱克果然也并不愿意接受。

他灰色的双眸渐渐地蒙上了一层浅浅的阴霾，眼里开始渐渐显露出一种诡异的情绪。那种诡异的情绪看上去既像是愤懑，但实际上又更像是极致的失望。

失望？

可是阿佳莎想不明白，布莱克对她有什么好失望的？

“是我想错了，格林格拉斯。我应该向你道歉。”就在阿佳莎胡思乱想的时候，布莱克突然说道，“我竟然会觉得你和那些人有一点点的不同，我竟然会天真地以为在你的心底里还残存着那么一丝丝的善意……然而你的回答告诉了我，我错了。不仅如此，我还错得离谱。”

阿佳莎不安地眨了眨眼睛。

“你和他们完全没有任何不同！”布莱克愤怒地啐道，“因为其实你的内心就和他们一模一样，认为麻瓜出身的巫师就低了你们一等！认为纯血的巫师用黑魔法攻击麻种巫师根本不是什么大不了的事情！或许在你们这些人看来，麻瓜出身的巫师甚至连人都算不上，对吧？我真可笑，我从前竟然会以为，既然你出身在那样的家庭——”

“闭嘴，布莱克！”阿克瑞斯听布莱克说到这里，终于忍不住大声开口打断了他，“你在这里责怪阿佳莎有什么用？她能够做些什么吗？她根本就没有办法去改变埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的所作所为，更重要的是，根本就没有那个义务去这么做！她又不亏欠你们格兰芬多任何事情，难道她不愿意顺着你们的心意，她就应该被责备吗？在我看来真正不可理喻的，明明应该是你们！”

“可以了，阿克瑞斯。”

阿佳莎伸出手，扯了扯阿克瑞斯的衣角，示意他冷静下来，随后才缓缓地对布莱克说道：“布莱克先生，如果我让你感到不愉快了，那我向你道歉。但我不会改变我的决定的。”

在这时，布莱克看向她的眼神已经变得冰冷至极。而他似乎也已经完全没有更多的兴趣再听阿佳莎说任何的解释了，在丢下了一句冷冷的话后，他便率先转身离开了阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯。

阿佳莎记得很清楚，当时他说的话是——

‘我真的对你很失望，格林格拉斯。’

在听完布莱克的这句话后，阿佳莎只感觉自己的心脏猛地一沉。接着，就好像是出现了一双无形的大手紧紧地握住了她的心脏那样，她的胸口骤然变得沉闷得喘不过气来。


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 038

阿佳莎回到斯莱特林公共休息室的时候，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯正兴高采烈地对其他的几名斯莱特林吹嘘着他们的“光荣事迹”。

“你们没有见到那个泥巴种当时的表情，真是太可惜了！”

埃弗里一面面红耳赤地大笑着，一面用魔杖点起了他手中的一支雪茄。

“我真想让你们所有人都见见那个泥巴种跪地求饶的模样！”

穆尔塞伯听了埃弗里的话，也忍不住在埃弗里身边应和道：“而且这一次还多亏了我们亲爱的西弗勒斯发明了那样有趣的咒语。西弗勒斯，你说是不是？”

斯内普此时此刻就坐在埃弗里的正对面，苍白的脸庞沉沉地对着地板，乌黑的中长发遮盖住了他的眉眼。一直到他听见埃弗里叫出自己名字的那一瞬间，他才猛地抬起头来。

“我们的西弗勒斯正在出神呢。”埃弗里见状忍不住打趣道，“我敢打赌，他的小脑瓜子里现在一定装着——”

“埃弗里！”斯内普听到这里，终于忍不住涨红着脸颊开口打断了他的话，“你答应过我，不会向……不会向那个人出手的！”

“淡定点儿，我的朋友。”埃弗里缓缓地吐出了一个烟圈，“我这次没有动你的那个小泥巴种朋友。别给我摆出那副惹人厌恶的表情。”

“你——”

斯内普看上去似乎还想再说些什么，但是他的话语一到喉咙处，却又像被什么东西卡住了一般说不出口。

卡西奥佩娅、艾丽娅以及诺特兄妹也同样坐在埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的身侧。

就在斯内普和埃弗里争论的时候，卡西奥佩娅惬意地从水果盘中拿出了一颗葡萄，接着将它放到了自己艳丽的红唇边，在轻轻咬动之后，鲜嫩的汁液渐渐地从水果的内部溢了出来。

“我承认我真的有点好奇了，埃弗里。”卡西奥佩娅用悦耳清脆的嗓音说道，“要不是因为那个时候我遇到了一点儿小麻烦，我还真想亲眼见见那个泥巴种求饶的样子呢。”

“确实可惜，卡西奥佩娅！”穆尔塞伯急忙接话道，“不过你要是愿意的话，我们下一次——”

卡西奥佩娅还没等穆尔塞伯把话说完，就咯咯地笑了。

至于这一切，都被刚刚回到公共休息室的阿佳莎尽收眼底。

而第一个察觉到了阿佳莎存在的人，是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

“格林格拉斯？”在意识到了什么之后，斯内普条件反射地叫出了阿佳莎的名字，却没有想到自己的这个举动也引来了卡西奥佩娅朝自己投来的一个白眼。

阿佳莎勉强地勾了勾嘴角，礼貌地对着斯内普笑了笑。她瘦小的肩膀正在微微颤抖着，苍白的脸颊也不知由于什么的缘故，竟然泛起了醒目的红晕。

但斯内普知道，那绝非出于羞赧。

“卡西奥佩娅。”金发的斯莱特林女级长淡淡地叫出了自己妹妹的教名，“请你跟我过来一下，我有话想要问你。”

“真是不好意思，我现在没有时间。”

卡西奥佩娅听完了阿佳莎的话后，立刻坚决地回绝了她。

阿佳莎先是瞥了一眼坐在桌子旁边的其他几位斯莱特林学生，接着才将自己的目光转移到了正在百无聊赖地摆弄着指甲的卡西奥佩娅身上。

“是吗？但我所看见的一切，却在告诉我情况并非如此。”阿佳莎缓缓地开口说。

卡西奥佩娅不以为意地轻哼了一声。

坐在座位上的诺特却似乎明白了阿佳莎的意图，率先站了起来，对埃弗里等人使了个眼色后，说道：“我想我们现在并不方便继续待在这里了，朋友们。”

埃弗里和穆尔塞伯都忍不住笑了，不过斯内普并没有笑。

在诺特的示意下，埃弗里等人也很知趣地离开了各自的坐位，转身选择了离开。

“我在想你会不会因此感谢我，格林格拉斯。”

诺特在离开圆桌之前，刻意地绕到了阿佳莎的身后，压低了声音在她的耳畔间问道。

阿佳莎笑了笑，“你我都知道，你并不是什么乐于助人的好人，诺特。”

“你这么说可真是让我伤心，阿佳莎。”诺特在念出阿佳莎的名字的时候，特意加重了咬字，“我可没有参与他们的那个捉弄麻瓜的活动，说句实话，我认为他们的这种行为实在是自降身段，愚蠢至极。”

阿佳莎听完了这句话，忍不住戏谑地看着诺特眨了眨眼睛。

“你没有什么资格指责他们，诺特。”阿佳莎说，“因为你和他们的本质都是一样的，不论你有没有亲手那么做。”

“那你呢？”诺特笑着反问，“我想，也许你和我的也相差不了多少。”

说完，诺特便也和其他人一样，转身离开了阿佳莎，独剩她和卡西奥佩娅还留在原地。

卡西奥佩娅仍然没有将自己的视线从指间转移开来，似乎在她的眼里，自己的姐姐就如同透明空气一般。

阿佳莎见状，先是深吸了一口气，随后才淡淡地开口道：“刚才布莱克找过我了。”

卡西奥佩娅拨动指间的动作似乎停顿了一下。

“他来找我，为的是玛丽·麦克唐纳被埃弗里和穆尔塞伯袭击的那件事。”阿佳莎继续道，“他认为我作为级长，却对这样恶劣的行为视为不见，已经称得上是和埃弗里等人同流合污了。”

卡西奥佩娅依旧没有吭声。

“不过……”阿佳莎继续说道，“我实在是很好奇。”

“你好奇什么？”

“麦克唐纳？”阿佳莎忍不住笑道，“我很好奇，麦克唐纳怎么会引起埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的注意。要知道，如果不是布莱克的话，我根本就不会注意到玛丽·麦克唐纳的存在，就更不用提埃弗里和穆尔塞伯了。因为他们对麻瓜出身的巫师可没有半分的好感，自然也就不会愿意在他们身上多花一丝一毫的精力。”

“你到底想说些什么？”卡西奥佩娅打断道，“既然你也知道埃弗里和穆尔塞伯厌恶泥巴种，那他们主动去袭击那个泥巴种，和我又有什么关系？”

“埃弗里和穆尔塞伯固然是厌恶麻瓜出身的人。”阿佳莎说，“可是，他们也知道这样在大庭广众之下羞辱一名五年级的学生，如果被邓布利多或者麦格知道了，是一定要承担一定的后果的。埃弗里和穆尔塞伯在低年级的时候曾经做过这样的蠢事，但他们如今作为两名六年级的学生，并且在和麦克唐纳无怨无仇的情况下，我实在是想不通他们有什么理由主动地去袭击麦克唐纳。”

卡西奥佩娅默了一会儿。

“你别忘了马尔福。”过了半晌，她冷冷地提醒道。

“当然，我当然知道还有马尔福关照他们。”阿佳莎接话道，“但我想，即便是卢修斯·马尔福，也不会认为他们的这个举动是一个明智之举吧？所以我思来想去，只能联系到了麦克唐纳和他人的私人恩怨之上。只不过，麦克唐纳虽然并不如伊万斯那般受欢迎，但她性格活泼开朗，听说格兰芬多学院的大部分学生也都很喜欢她，更何况，她和斯莱特林学院的人也并无过多的交集。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”阿佳莎指出，“除了——”

“除了什么？”卡西奥佩娅警惕地瞥了阿佳莎一眼。

阿佳莎眨了眨眼睛，“你知道我指的是什么。”

卡西奥佩娅听后愣了愣，下一秒，怒气似乎在一瞬间从她的心底猛地蹿了上来。

“……该死的！”卡西奥佩娅狠狠地瞪着阿佳莎啐道，“难道你认为是我让他们去袭击麦克唐纳的？”

“我可没有这么说过。”阿佳莎平静地回答道，“不过这既然是你自己亲口说出来的，我就当你是在向我承认错误了吧。”

卡西奥佩娅冷笑一声，“我没有做过那样的事。不过即便那个怂恿埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的人是我，你也没有任何资格来指责我吧，阿佳莎？还是说……你是因为被布莱克诘问了，才会这么忿忿不平地来跑到我面前装出了一幅好人的模样？省省吧，阿佳莎。你一点儿也不适合做一个好人。”

卡西奥佩娅刻意提及布莱克的那一刹那，阿佳莎感到自己的心头骤然一紧，虽然她的神情并没有将她内心的不安显露分毫。

与此同时，她紧紧地用手攥住了裙角，伴随着丝丝刺痛，一股淡淡的铁锈气息在她紧闭的口腔中弥漫了开来。

她知道卡西奥佩娅说得对。

因为她也没有资格……

她也没有资格去装什么好人。


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 039

由于在魁地奇决赛正式开始前，格兰芬多球队的找球手——玛丽·麦克唐纳意外负伤，所以身为队长的詹姆斯·波特选择了让替补队员西里斯·布莱克在决赛中出场。

比赛的最终结果是斯莱特林球队获得了胜利，不过金色飞贼却是由格兰芬多球队的找球手捉住的。

“我认为格兰芬多今年已经是虽败犹荣了！”

一位正在享用早餐的赫夫帕夫少女懒洋洋地说道：“毕竟他们的找球手在正式比赛前就受伤了！而且那个替补队员竟然在这种情况下，还能够捉住金色飞贼，我认为他们已经很了不起了！”

坐在她身旁的其他几名赫夫帕夫纷纷点头。

其中一名少年像是忽然间想起了什么，有些好奇地问道：“那个替补找球手的名字叫什么来着？”

“雷古勒斯·布莱克？”刚才说话的那名少女接话道。

“是吗？”

发问的少年看上去一头雾水地眨了眨眼睛，似乎并不太相信少女的回答。

“才不是呢！”

没想到就在这时，一阵尖锐的反驳声从赫夫帕夫的长桌上传来。

只见那位名叫菲比·路易斯的赫夫帕夫姑娘，正一脸怒气地瞪着自己的几位同学，嘴角剧烈地抽动着，看上去仿佛下一秒就要冲着他们喷火似的。

“噢，我想起来了！”说错名字的赫夫帕夫少女露出了恍然大悟的神情，“菲比，我记得你喜欢过他，对吧？那个雷古勒斯？”

“才不是什么雷古勒斯！”菲比气愤地否认道，“他的名字是，西里斯，是西里斯！”

……

不过好在早晨的大礼堂一直是嘈杂的，不然此时此刻正坐在格兰芬多长桌旁的西里斯·布莱克恐怕又要头疼了。

与此同时，莉莉以及玛丽，也和其他人一样，正在大礼堂就餐。

玛丽的伤在经过大半个月的修养之后，已经恢复了许多，不过莉莉还是会时不时地提醒她，要按时服用庞弗雷夫人给她的魔药。

“不用了，莉莉，我真的好得差不多了。”

“你不能不吃药的，玛丽。”莉莉看着玛丽，一脸认真地说道，“虽然现在你身上的伤看上去好的差不多了，但万一因为你突然停药，旧伤又复发了怎么办？”

“真的没事的，莉莉。”玛丽摇摇头，“我自己的身体情况，我自己清楚。”

莉莉听完了这个回答，并没有立刻回应她，而是转过头去紧紧地盯着玛丽的脸蛋，看上去似乎在思索着什么。

在察觉到了莉莉异样的目光之后，玛丽不禁微微一怔。

“怎么了，莉莉？为什么这样看着我？”

“……没什么。”莉莉犹豫了一会儿后才说，“我只是想不明白，你为什么不想吃药呢？”

玛丽沉默了。

“是因为那个魔药的副作用吗？”

“什么？”

“庞弗雷夫人之前说过的，她给你的魔药有一定的副作用。”莉莉指出，“虽然不是什么很严重的问题，但是你如果吃了的话，是会在一定程度上发胖的，对吧？”

玛丽没有即可接话，但样子看上去更像是默认了。

莉莉叹了一口气，“果然是这样。玛丽，但你不能因为这个不吃药呀！”

“莉莉，很快就要到圣诞节了。”玛丽突然说，“我希望我能够在圣诞节的时候，穿得漂漂亮亮的。所以……所以我希望你能够理解我，也许这在你眼里看来是一件愚不可及的事情，但对我来说，它的确有着非凡的意义。”

“玛丽——”莉莉似乎还想再说些什么。

“不用在劝我了，莉莉。”玛丽对莉莉道，“我自己的事情我自己会处理好的。”

莉莉翠绿色的杏眼仍然目光炯炯地看着玛丽，只不过这一次，她没有再继续开口劝阻自己的好友了。

“……好吧。”沉默了半晌后，莉莉终于选择转移了话题，“玛丽，你今天上午有课吗？”

“早上十点钟有一门算数占卜。”玛丽说，“你呢？”

“嗯——”莉莉用手端着下巴思考了一会儿，随后才道，“我今天上午都是空闲的，所以我想我们等会大概可以一块去图书馆学习。你觉得怎么样？”

“好呀。”玛丽听后，欣然同意了莉莉的提议。

*

在两人一同前去图书馆的路上，莉莉一直是一副欲言又止的模样。

其实作为玛丽五年来的室友，莉莉一直都知晓玛丽对西里斯的心意。

她甚至会忍不住认为，玛丽不愿意继续吃药的真正原因，都可能和西里斯·布莱克有那么一丝联系。

只不过，莉莉也从来没有直白地询问过玛丽，她对西里斯到底是一种怎样的情感。

莉莉知道西里斯帅气、聪明、幽默，很受女生的欢迎。她也能够理解为什么玛丽会对西里斯产生特殊的感情。只不过对于她而言，她或许一辈子都不会喜欢上西里斯·布莱克。

“玛丽，其实我有一件事情想问你。”

终于，在冗长的沉思之后，莉莉还是开口了。

玛丽也因此停下了脚步，抬头看向了莉莉。

“什么事？”

“那天决赛结束后，你和西里斯……”莉莉说到这里，忍不住尴尬地顿了一下，“嗯，我是说，我没有想到你们的关系已经变得那么好了。”

玛丽听了莉莉这话，脸颊立刻泛起了不自然的红晕。

“我、我当时喝多了。”玛丽结结巴巴地回答说，“你不要乱想。”

莉莉若有所思地眨了眨眼睛。

“你喜欢他吗？”

玛丽微微一怔。

莉莉又重复了一遍她的问题：“你喜欢西里斯吗，玛丽？直觉告诉我，你是喜欢的。”

“你难道不喜欢他吗，莉莉？”玛丽急忙不安地接话说，“他……他可是我们格兰芬多学院的红人呀，怎么会有人不喜欢他呢。”

“不，我不是那个意思。”莉莉摇头，“我知道很多人都喜欢西里斯，但他们对于西里斯的喜爱，和对于普通同学的喜爱没有什么分别。我的意思是，你对他……是那一种喜欢吗？那种想要和他结婚生子的喜欢？”

玛丽或许是完全没有料到莉莉会这么直白地将她隐藏了五年的心意捅了出来，一时之间竟然不知道该说些什么才好。

但在片刻的缄默之后，她还是深吸了一口气，接着坚定地看着莉莉的眼睛，认真地回答说：“是的，我喜欢他。就是那种想要和他结婚生子的喜欢。”

莉莉听后，忍不住笑了。

“其实我一直都知道噢。”莉莉说，“从一年级开始，我就有所察觉了。只不过我有一点想不明白，为什么这么多年过去了，你还是没有向他表达过你的心意。所以久而久之，我又以为你已经把那种对他的感情淡忘了。一直到这一次魁地奇决赛结束之后，我才又开始在意起来。”

玛丽轻轻地“嗯”了一声，小声地说道：“没错，我的确是从一年级开始，就喜欢西里斯了。而且一直到现在为止，这种喜欢都没有动摇分毫。但是，我实在是太普通、太渺小了，所以我也实在没有那个勇气将自己的心意向西里斯坦白。”

“原来是这样啊。”莉莉感慨了一声，“但我觉得，玛丽你并不普通。相反的，你在我眼里已经十分优秀了。”

“可、可是——”

可是她长得不够漂亮。

她也不像莉莉那样讨人喜欢。

她唯一能做的，只是在所有人面前摆出一副活泼开朗、乐观向上的假象而已。

“你觉得我有希望吗，莉莉？”玛丽瞥了莉莉一眼，小声问道，“如果我向西里斯坦白心意的话，他会答应和我约会吗？”

莉莉想了想，用不太确定的语气回答说：“我不知道。”

玛丽听后，轻叹了一口气，“那你认为……西里斯他知道我对他的心意吗？连你都发现了，当事人就更容易察觉到了吧？”

莉莉笑着摇了摇头，说道：“这你倒可以放心，我可以保证，西里斯·布莱克绝对还没有发现你对他的感情。因为，在这个学校里虽然有那么多女生仰慕他，可是甚至当她们凑到他的跟前，几乎都快要亲到他脸上去的时候，他都还是一副一头雾水的模样。说句实话，我不得不承认，他在这些问题上迟钝得令人吃惊。”

听完了莉莉的这个回答，玛丽这才长舒了一口气。

“不过——”

“不过什么？”玛丽反问。

“不过，即使他在将来……我是说如果，如果你们走到了那一步，成为了男女朋友。”莉莉尖锐地指出，“可是他出身于那样的家庭，你若要和他长久地交往下去，恐怕要吃不少的苦头。我们都知道，虽然西里斯本人并不歧视麻瓜家庭出身的巫师，可他的家人、他的父母、他的兄弟姐妹对我们的观点，一定就没有那么宽容大度了。”

“你说的对。”玛丽认同地微微颔首，“西里斯的确有一个糟糕的家庭，所以他的善良和纯真才是那么的难能可贵，这也是我为什么会喜欢他的原因。至于你刚才提到的那个问题，如果……只是如果，如果我们真的有那一天的话，我也一定会和西里斯一起勇敢地面对困难的！谁叫我们都是勇敢无畏的格兰芬多呢？我不害怕他的家人会不愿意接纳我，只要他能够在我的身边，我就无所畏惧。”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 040

过于平静的生活似乎就应昭示着暴风雨的即将到来。阿克瑞斯在很小的时候就在书本上读到过这个看似抽象深奥的道理。

当他收到自己母亲送过来的那封信件的时候，阿克瑞斯正坐在斯莱特林学院的公共休息室内阅读着一本如尼文课本。伴随着心中强烈的不安，他苍白修长的手指紧紧地抓着那一张薄薄的信纸，在阅读完信件上的最后一个单词之后，他的全身开始止不住的颤栗起来。

将信纸几乎是密不透风地合上，阿克瑞斯湛蓝色的眼睛迅速地环顾了一下自己的四周，而下一秒，只见和自己一样手握信纸的卡西奥佩娅正神色匆忙地朝着自己所在的位置跑来。阿克瑞斯发誓，纵使卡西奥佩娅原本就是个有些苍白的姑娘，但她的脸色从来没有像此时此刻这样虚弱病态过。

“阿克瑞斯……”

还没有等阿克瑞斯主动开口叫住卡西奥佩娅的名字，卡西奥佩娅反而率先开口了：“你看完了那封信了吗？”

阿克瑞斯轻轻地点了点头，胸腔内的心脏依然跳动如鼓。

“很好。”卡西奥佩娅脸上的神情已经恢复了平静，“你应该明白这件事的严重性，以母亲的性格，如果不是到了万不得已的地步，她是不会给我们写这种信件的。”

“我知道！”阿克瑞斯厉声回答说，“我必须把这件事告诉阿佳莎。”

“不行！”

没想到阿克瑞斯的话音才刚刚落下，卡西奥佩娅就立刻否决了他的这个想法。

“这是母亲写给我们的信件，阿佳莎根本没有资格——”

“他也是阿佳莎父亲！”阿克瑞斯怒瞪着双眼看向卡西奥佩娅反驳道，“我做不到将这件事瞒着她，更何况她在我心里一直是我的亲人……”

“但这是母亲写给我们的信！”卡西奥佩娅在说这句话的时候，刻意地加重了‘我们’的音节，“母亲不会希望看见她原本留给我们的东西却也给阿佳莎得到了的，我想你应该明白我的意思。”

阿克瑞斯听完了这句话，有些疑惑地盯着卡西奥佩娅的双眼，直至他突然之间明白了什么，他才有些恼怒地说道：“你怎么能够……你怎么能够这么想？父亲只是生病了，仅此而已！我没有想到你在这种情况下，脑子里想的第一件事竟然会是父亲的财产，卡西奥佩娅，你真是令我吃惊！”

“我知道父亲只是生病了，我也希望他只是生病了。”卡西奥佩娅冷冷地说道，“但是成熟一点儿吧，阿克瑞斯。我必须要在最坏的情况发生之前将它阻止，而你不要忘记了，谁才是你的母亲，谁才是你真正的亲人。”

阿克瑞斯听后愣住了，紧咬着的下唇开始渐渐地泛白。

*

十二月份的伦敦已经进入了冬季，霍格沃茨的学生们也纷纷地换上了厚重的衣物，裹上了印有各种颜色的围巾，将整个校园的色彩变得缭乱而又滑稽。寒冷的季节好似总是会止不住地让人们产生错觉；让人们几乎是下意识地开始自怜自艾；随后再互相接近、互相取暖、互相逃避。

阿佳莎六年级的生活已经过了将近四分之一，而在这半个学期里，她的生活可谓是平淡得出奇。平淡得总让她止不住开始担忧，是不是会有什么坏事将要发生。

——她的这个预感很快就灵验了。

那是一个周五的下午，在最后一节课下课之后，她在教室门口见到了神情恍惚的阿克瑞斯。

事实上，在一周前阿佳莎就察觉到了阿克瑞斯的异样，还不过她一直都没有开口向阿克瑞斯询问缘由。因为她知道，自己的弟弟迟早会将一切在自己的面前坦白。她太了解阿克瑞斯了。

“我真的很抱歉……”不知道是不是由于天气的原因，阿克瑞斯说出这句话的时候，声音有些颤抖，“但不论如何，我还是做不到像卡西奥佩娅那样绝情。即便我我知道我这么做，母亲也许会因此而责骂我。”

阿佳莎听完了阿克瑞斯的话，并没有说些什么，而是长吸了一口气，接着站在原地沉默了良久。

生活在格林格拉斯家中的这些年，她一直以来最为害怕的事情还是发生了。

但令她讶异的是，她并没有像自己预想中那样痛苦绝望，这一瞬间，在她的心中仿佛就只剩下了麻木与虚无。

格林格拉斯先生对阿佳莎而言，是她能够勉强在这个世界上苟延残喘的唯一支柱。虽然他称得上是浅薄无能，虽然他曾经抛弃了阿佳莎的生母，但阿佳莎知道，他是爱自己的。

即便这一份爱相比起许多事物，看上去是那么地微不足道，但只要这一份爱意尚且存在，他便也至少能够在他的能力范围内去保护她免受伤害。

但如果……

如果他离开了呢？

如果他离开了这世界呢？

阿佳莎又该怎么办？她又应该怎么去面对厄休拉的残暴不仁，怎么去面对卡西奥佩娅的嫉恨妒意？

“阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎猛地一怔。

“阿佳莎，你还好吗？”见阿佳莎一直呆在原地，阿克瑞斯不禁有些担忧地又叫了一遍她的名字。

而这一次，阿佳莎才彻底地清醒了过来。

“我没事。”她有些虚弱地说，接着朝着阿克瑞斯挤出了一个勉强的笑容，“父亲的病，真的严重吗？”

阿克瑞斯回答说：“母亲的信上说，从圣芒戈请过来的治疗师已经到达了格林格拉斯庄园了，在给父亲诊断完之后，他告诉母亲，父亲暂时应该没有生命危险。只不过……母亲还是希望我们圣诞节之前能够回家一趟。”

“我想这个‘我们’，应该并不包括我吧？”阿佳莎挪揄道。

阿克瑞斯眨了眨眼睛，神色看上去有一些为难。

“我会和母亲解释的。”阿克瑞斯说，“母亲已经写信通知了斯拉格霍恩教授，几天后她就会来霍格沃茨接我们回家。”

“这样吗……？”阿佳莎忍不住有些不安地喃喃。

格林格拉斯先生的病，对于阿佳莎而言无疑是一件坏事，但是对于厄休拉来说却并非如此。

虽然这个世界上没有人会将丧偶视为一件幸运的事情，可如果格林格拉斯先生离世之后，将大部分的财产都留给了厄休拉母子的话，阿佳莎认为厄休拉一定会为此笑得合不拢嘴的。

毕竟她和格林格拉斯先生之间那仅存的几丝爱意，这么多年以来也早已经被消磨殆尽了。

所以，站在厄休拉的角度来看，她必须想尽办法让格林格拉斯先生将大部分的财产留给她自己或是她的孩子们。

而阿佳莎，自然不能算作是她的孩子。

阿佳莎缓缓地伸出手，轻轻地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，可是脑中的思绪依旧是一片混乱。

阿佳莎想，不论格林格拉斯先生的病情已经严重到了一种怎样的地步，她都必须和阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅一起回到格林格拉斯庄园里去。

她必须要做好最坏的打算。

*

周一清晨，阿佳莎很早就起床了。

她暗红色的行李箱里并没有装太多的行李，只是装了几件比较厚实的衣物和几本课本而已。卡西奥佩娅在刚得知阿佳莎也要跟随着她和阿克瑞斯一同回家的这个消息的时候，表现得十分抗拒。阿佳莎从未见她在这么多人面前如此失态过。

“阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯，你这个吃里扒外的东西！”在公共休息室内，当着众多斯莱特林同学们的面，卡西奥佩娅尖刻地叫道，“我告诉你，你一定会后悔的！你几年后一定会后悔的，你就等着瞧吧！”

若是在往常，阿佳莎一定会对同学们的窃窃私语感到无比的心烦和不安，但是这一次，在脑海中充斥着各种沉重的消息的情况下，她已经无暇顾及这些无关痛痒的琐事了。

阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯还有卡西奥佩娅并没有和其他的学生一起，去大礼堂就餐。八点钟一到，他们便被斯拉格霍恩教授送到了霍格沃茨的大门口处。厄休拉和莉莎已经早早地站在那儿等候了。斯拉格霍恩教授十分礼貌地向厄休拉行了一个礼，而厄休拉却只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，脸上并没有露出微笑。

不知道是不是阿佳莎的错觉，她似乎察觉到，厄休拉的目光在落在她身上的那一刹那变得有一些怪异。但很快，她的眼神又恢复了往日那种的冷漠，就好像阿佳莎的存在对她而言一直都是可有可无的一样。

“请替我问候一声格林格拉斯先生，格林格拉斯夫人。”

“我一定会的，斯拉格霍恩教授。”厄休拉冷淡地说，“一直以来，我的孩子们也承蒙您的照顾了。”

斯拉格霍恩教授皮笑肉不笑地说：“请不用这么客气，夫人。这是我分内应做的事情。”

厄休拉听后轻轻地抽动了一下嘴角，最终还是什么都没有说。

阿佳莎低着头，双眼紧紧地盯着自己的脚尖，不敢发出一丁点的声音。

她不想在这个节骨眼上，再去惹怒厄休拉。

因为如今的她，就像一只随时可以被厄休拉轻易掐死的蚂蚱一般脆弱。

如果……她是说如果，如果她能够得到她应有的那一份财产，一笔只要能够支撑她活下去就足够了的资金，厄休拉在那之后若要将她逐出纯血家族，她也不会有任何的怨言。

阿佳莎觉得，这对于她而言，或许是已经最好的结局。

斯拉格霍恩教授教授已经向她抛出了橄榄枝，只要厄休拉愿意放过她，她也愿意安安分分地一辈子留在霍格沃茨里任教，不和卡西奥佩娅或是阿克瑞斯争抢其他多余的财产。

只是——

只是厄休拉真的愿意这么轻易地放她走吗？


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 041

“伊万斯小姐，这是给你的信。”

站在门口的女孩年龄约莫在十岁左右，身穿深色调斯莱特林学院的制服，一双灰色的眼睛有些警惕地上下打量着莉莉。

她看莉莉的眼光虽然并非充满敌意，但也绝对算不上友善。

“好的，谢谢你来通知我。”莉莉对着斯莱特林的小女孩展开一个甜甜的笑容，接着伸出手来接过了女孩递来的信封。

女孩冲莉莉点了点头，在完成了她的任务后，便毫不犹豫地转身离开了。

“怎么了，莉莉？有人来找你吗？是谁呀？”

玛丽的声音从莉莉的身后传来。

莉莉回过神去，将手中的信封伸到空中朝玛丽挥了挥，说道：“有人托一个小女孩把这封信交给我，应该不是什么大事。我猜也许是有人想要和我交换巡夜的时间吧。”

玛丽听后淡淡地“哦”了一声，但在瞥见莉莉手中信封的银绿色花纹后，玛丽的心中也不由自主地产生了几丝疑惑。

斯莱特林？

为什么斯莱特林的学生会给麻瓜出身的莉莉·伊万斯写信？他们生平明明最厌恶像莉莉这样出身的巫师了，玛丽想不明白，满腹的疑问驱使着她再一次向莉莉询问其中细节，可最后她还是没有将问题问出口。

——这毕竟是莉莉自己的私事。

想到这里，玛丽轻叹了一口气，选择了转移话题：“如果我没有记错的话，今晚是轮到我们学院的级长去巡夜了，对吧？”

“是的。”莉莉点点头，“我和莱姆斯今晚要去巡夜，所以我可能会回来得比较晚。你们就不要等我了，还是早一点休息吧，毕竟明天早上还有麦格教授的变形课呢。”

*

晚上巡夜结束后，卢平像往常一样陪同着莉莉来到格兰芬多女生校舍的楼下。

“送到这里就可以了，莱姆斯，谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”卢平轻声说。

莉莉朝卢平笑了笑，正欲转身走向塔楼的楼梯，没想到卢平却抢先在她转身之前叫住了她的名字。

“莉莉。”卢平有些突兀地说，“嗯……我想说，我想问你一件事。希望我这么做不会太唐突。”

莉莉愣了愣，似是完全没有料到卢平会在这时说出这样的话，但她还是微笑着回答道：“可以呀，你问吧。我不会觉得有什么唐突的，毕竟我们都是这么多年的同学了，没必要这么拘谨的，莱姆斯。”

“就是——”卢平说到一半深吸了一口气，“你的家里出什么事了吗？”

莉莉听后微微一怔，有些不解地看着卢平问道：“为什么这么问？”

“我感觉你好像有什么心事，莉莉。你今天看起来晚上完全不在状态。”卢平坦白说，“如果有什么我可以帮得上忙的，请务必要告诉我。虽然也许我也发挥不了很大的作用，但至少……”

“我没事的，莱姆斯。”莉莉笑着说道，同时转了转她漂亮的翠绿色眼珠子，像是在思考着什么，“事实上，并不是我家里出了什么事情。我家里一切都好，你可以放心。”

卢平听完了莉莉的回答，这才在心中默默地长舒了一口气。

“是这个的原因。”莉莉一面说着，一面从自己的口袋里拿出了一个信封，接着当着卢平的面缓缓地将它展了开来。

“我收到了西奥多·诺特的来信。”

“诺特？”卢平讶异地皱了皱眉头，“他怎么会……怎么会写信给你？”

“很奇怪对吧？”莉莉耸了耸肩膀，“我一开始也这么觉得，还以为是什么人的恶作剧呢，因为将这封信交给我的并不是诺特本人。”

“然后呢？”卢平有些担忧地问道。

“我看了信上的内容，那上面的字迹看上去的确像是诺特的字迹，我曾经见过他在签名簿上写过他的名字，信封的火漆印也不像是仿造的。”莉莉说，“上面说，他的搭档，也就是格林格拉斯小姐在这段时间里，由于某些原因离开了霍格沃茨，所以大部分的级长巡夜任务都交给了他一个人，他希望我能够在这段时间代替格林格拉斯小姐和他一同巡夜。”

“阿佳莎？她离开了霍格沃茨？”卢平不解，“为什么？”

“我也不太清楚，诺特在信中并没有明说，也许是家里出了一点什么事情吧，因为我在这几天里也没有见到阿克瑞斯或者是卡西奥佩娅。”莉莉接着说道，“诺特的这个请求并非不合理，如果他需要帮助的话，我也没有什么正当的理由去拒绝他。可是——”

“可是他可是西奥多·诺特啊。”卢平尖锐地指出，“那个一直以来都歧视非纯血巫师的诺特，那个一直和穆尔塞伯同流合污的诺特，他……我实在是不放心让你一个人去，莉莉。”

莉莉听后，下意识地回过头去看向了卢平的双眼，卢平不由得感到有一些紧张。

“我都明白，莱姆斯。我都明白。”莉莉看着卢平说道，“我只是突然间联想起了之前发生在玛丽身上的事情。虽然诺特本人并没有直接参与那一件事，可是大家都能够看得出来，他对这件事的处理方式十分的暧昧。”

“——甚至可以称得上是包庇和纵容了。”

莉莉轻叹了一口气。

“让我去吧，莉莉。”就在这时，卢平突然开口说道，“让我来做这件事吧，如果诺特只是缺少一个人来帮助他的话，他完全可以去找其他学院的级长求助，而不是去找关系根本称不上熟络的你。而且我也认为你的担心并非是杞人忧天，之前斯莱特林学院的学生对玛丽的所作所为确实令人感到恶寒，而诺特也很有可能和他们是一丘之貉。”

莉莉眨了眨眼睛，脸上的神情看上去很是感激。

“谢谢你，莱姆斯。”莉莉小声地说，“谢谢你愿意帮我。只是，如果诺特真的是那么危险的人物，我就更不能让你也牵涉其中了……”

“莉莉，我有能力保护我自己的。”卢平说道，态度很是坚决，“况且，我的血统是混血，如果他连混血的巫师都不放过的话，我也可以去找詹姆斯或者西里斯来帮忙，至少在血统的问题上，诺特根本没有任何理由和资本去瞧不起他们二人。”

莉莉的笑容在听见卢平说出詹姆斯和西里斯的名字之后，立刻就僵住了，两人之间的氛围突然间变得有一些尴尬。

卢平见状，只好试探性地说道：“当然，如果你不愿意让詹姆斯他们知道这件事的话——”

“噢，莱姆斯，我不是不愿意。我只是……只是不太愿意欠波特的人情。”莉莉有些为难地说道。

卢平听后沉默了一会儿，一直到莉莉主动开口说起了下一个话题。

“圣诞节假期你会回家吗，莱姆斯？”

“也许吧，不过这要看我爸妈的意思。我虽然很想念他们，但我也想要好好利用这段时间把之前落下的课业补上来。”

然而，卢平的成绩实际上一直都很优异。

“你呢？”

“我应该会回家。”莉莉说，“你知道的，我的姐姐佩妮在这个假期里也会回家，爸爸妈妈希望我们姐妹两人能够好好利用这段时间再次培养一下我们的感情，虽然我一直不认为这么做有什么效果。”

卢平听出了莉莉语气中的无奈，于是也露出了一个会意的微笑。

“我听说她找了一个男朋友。”莉莉接着说道，“我的姐姐佩妮，她在她读的高中里找到了一个男朋友，她还说要在这个圣诞节把他带到我们家里来，这样我就更加不能不回去了。我不想她觉得我对她的新男友有什么意见，虽然我根本不可能对他产生什么看法。”

她哪可能会有多余心思去关心佩妮的男朋友呢？

莉莉认为答案是显而易见的，只可惜她的姐姐佩妮并不这么想。

*

入冬之后，伴随着气温的骤降，天气也变得愈发恶劣起来。

对于有的人来说，事实上是对于大部分人而言，令人捉摸不透的天气变化都是令人烦恼的。特别是在刮着冷风、下着鹅毛大雪的同时，霍格沃茨的学生们却还要顶着风雪在校园内行色匆匆。

然而在有的人看来，窗外飘落的大雪也并非是一件糟糕透顶的坏事。

——比如詹姆斯·波特。

“西里斯，你站在原地别动，我这一次一定会让你感受到什么叫做真正的打雪仗！”

詹姆斯自信满满地说完这句话后，迅速弯下腰抓起了一把白色的雪球，接着将它径直朝着自己的好友奋力丢去。

西里斯面对着詹姆斯的“挑衅”，神情看上去也十分的从容。他的双手随意地插在长袍的口袋中，完全是一副无所畏惧的模样。

“西里斯，我劝你最好快点掏出你的魔杖。”詹姆斯对着西里斯叫道，“如果你不希望你英俊的脸蛋被砸出一个大包的话！”

“你太小看我了，伙计。”

在西里斯话音完全落下之前，詹姆斯丢出的雪球就当着西里斯的面瞬间粉碎。目睹了一切的詹姆斯站在原地愣了愣，在明白了什么之后，才恍然大悟地说道：“你什么时候学会了无声咒？我竟然完全不知道！”

西里斯勾了勾嘴角，“不是什么了不起的咒语，你也可以的，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯听后撇了撇嘴，正欲开口说些什么，正巧此时莱姆斯·卢平正抱着一大摞书本朝着他们走了过来，詹姆斯于是愉悦地伸出手朝自己的另一位好友挥了挥。

“要不要加入我们，月亮脸？”

詹姆斯兴奋地朝卢平提议道。

卢平苦笑着摇摇头，用一只手指了指另一只手中的课本说道：“我现在怕是不太方便，你们两个好好玩吧。”

“……这样啊。”詹姆斯听完卢平的回答后，脸上的表情显得有些失望。

“我觉得差不多了，尖头叉子。”西里斯耸了耸肩膀说，“或许我们也应该在一周内去那么一两次图书馆，而不是整天跑出来打雪仗。”

詹姆斯笑道：“原来你也会担心你的课业，大脚板？可真是令我吃惊。”

西里斯摇头，淡淡地道：“不，我的意思是说，如果我们一次图书馆都不去却仍然能够再每科考试中取得‘O’的成绩，不是太不给其他同学们面子了吗？”

卢平听后不禁无奈地笑了笑，似是对于西里斯这样的调侃，他早就已经习以为常。

“先别聊学习了，大脚板。”詹姆斯随后摆了摆手说，“这个圣诞节你打算回家吗？”

“回家？”西里斯挑了挑眉，就好像是詹姆斯方才问了一个无比滑稽的问题一样，“我回去做什么，接着忍受我母亲那无理取闹的训斥吗？我当然不回去，即便给我一万个金加隆我也不会回去的。”

“那真是太巧了！”詹姆斯几乎就要雀跃地跳起来，“我也不打算回去，回家多没意思，还是留在霍格沃茨过圣诞好玩。你说是不是，月亮脸？”

面对着詹姆斯期待的目光，卢平犹豫了一会儿。

“我……我今年大概还是会回家吧。”他轻声说。

“什么？”詹姆斯有些吃惊，“真的吗？可是今年我们三个人——嗯，我问过虫尾巴了，他也不回去。如果你也留在霍格沃茨的话，我们四个人就可以一起过圣诞了。”

“谢谢你的好意，詹姆斯。”卢平说，“但我已经给我的爸爸妈妈写信，告诉他们我今年圣诞会回去陪他们过节了，我也不想食言。不过即便我们今年不能呆在一起也没有关系，因为我想我们明年圣诞还是可以一起过的。”

虽然有些不太情愿，但詹姆斯最后还是轻轻地“噢”了一声。

“对了，月亮脸。”

这时，西里斯像是突然间想起了什么，冷不丁地问道：“你最近几个晚上怎么都在巡夜？如果我没有记错的话，周四并不是格兰芬多级长值日的时间。”

“嗯，的确，你没有记错，西里斯。”卢平解释说，“斯莱特林有一个级长因为私事离开了学校，所以我便暂时代替她执行这一段时间的职务。”

“她？”西里斯听见这个音节后似是立马提起了兴趣，“是女生？”

“是的。”卢平点头，“就是那一位阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。”

自从上一次莉莉把收到信件的事情告诉卢平之后，卢平便主动帮莉莉承担了这个奇怪的职务，不过出乎他意料的是，诺特并没有反对他擅作主张的安排。

卢平在此之前并没有和诺特说过一句话，只知道他是斯莱特林的男级长，比自己高一个年级，出身于有一些歧视非纯血的诺特家族。

他原以为诺特即使不会明目张胆地捉弄他，但至少也会明里暗里地为难他。

可是诺特并没有这么做。

通过这几天卢平和他的相处，卢平甚至会认为诺特是一个绅士有教养的年轻人。即便他心里明白这样的表象并非事实。

“你这么一说，我好像的确有一段时间没见过他们三个了。”詹姆斯说。

“她离开多久了？”西里斯立刻接着问道。

“大概有整整两个星期了。”卢平回答。

“两个星期？”西里斯听后微微蹙眉，“霍格沃茨校规里，是什么样的‘私事’才能让一个学生在上课时间离校整整两个星期？”

詹姆斯和卢平都沉默了。

西里斯缓缓地闭上双眼，如果他没有记错的话，格林格拉斯家的男主人如今也不过将近四十岁，绝对不是处在那种冷风稍稍一吹就会病倒的年纪。

并且，就在短短几个月之前，他还和这一位格林格拉斯先生在同一个餐桌上共同享用过晚餐。虽然西里斯不得不承认，格林格拉斯先生的状态看上去的确不是那么的健康，他的身材有些臃肿，双眼空洞而萎靡，皮肤也不再紧致并且已经开始布上了显眼的皱纹。

但是——

但是，西里斯在当时完全不认为他将会在几个月之后就离开人世。

他甚至都开始有点同情阿佳莎了。


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 042

就在霍格沃茨的学生们都坐在大礼堂内享受着美味的烤鸡和姜饼的时候，阿佳莎和卡西奥佩娅正忐忑不安地坐在家中大厅内的深紫色软皮沙发上，竭力平复着心中对于未知的恐惧。

厄休拉请过来的治疗师名叫麦克菲尔，是一个看上去只有二十出头的年轻人，阿佳莎在之前从未见过他，因为在此之前，格林格拉斯家中的治疗师一直是格蕾丝太太。

“……我早就把她辞退了，”当面对阿克瑞斯的疑惑时，厄休拉云淡风轻地说道，“就在我发现她和你们的父亲的奸情之后。”

阿克瑞斯听后便没有再继续询问下去了。

不知怎的，阿佳莎总觉得麦克菲尔先生在面对厄休拉的时候表现得有些紧张。

“格林格拉斯先生的病情有继续加重的趋势，夫人把少爷和小姐们叫回来，其实是一个明智的决定。”麦克菲尔说到一半，颤颤巍巍地伸出手来擦了擦自己额头上密密麻麻的汗珠，“总而言之，我一定会尽力帮先生治疗的，夫人可以放心这一点。”

“有劳了。”厄休拉听后懒洋洋地吐出了一口烟圈，接着将手中的雪茄放到烟灰缸中掐灭了她。

阿佳莎坐在沙发上，静静地看着厄休拉·格林格拉斯，她名义上的母亲。

明明麦克菲尔先生带来的消息并非好消息，可是厄休拉的神情看上去反而更加轻松了。到底是什么样的人，会在自己丈夫病危的时候，还悠闲地躺在沙发上享受着雪茄和红酒的呢？

“那么，我就先进去先生的房间里了。”麦克菲尔说完朝着厄休拉微微鞠躬，转身朝着格林格拉斯先生的卧室走去。

阿克瑞斯此时此刻正在房间里陪着他的父亲，这也是被厄休拉所默许的。麦克菲尔先生建议他们在这几天里尽量多花些时间和格林格拉斯先生相处，虽然名义上这么做是为了改善他的病情，但阿佳莎知道，真正的原因是因为自己的父亲所剩的时间已经不多了。

至于卡西奥佩娅，内心实际上和阿佳莎一样地不安。

回家之后，她一直没能找到机会和父亲独处，她的心中有好多好多的话想要和父亲单独说，可是每每在父亲苏醒之后，母亲总是会先让阿克瑞斯去照顾父亲。

想到这里，卡西奥佩娅有些闷闷不乐地从眼前的茶几上抓起了一大把曲奇饼干，将它们一个接着一个地放到了嘴里。

这样令人煎熬的沉默不知道维持了多久，阿克瑞斯终于从格林格拉斯先生的房间里走了出来。

“阿克瑞斯！”

卡西奥佩娅一见阿克瑞斯的身影，立刻兴奋地从沙发上站了起来，“父亲睡了吗？”

阿克瑞斯没有答话，只是轻轻地摇了摇头。

卡西奥佩娅在心中窃喜，“那我现在进去！”她急忙说。

“不行。”可阿克瑞斯却坚决地制止了她。

“为什么？”卡西奥佩娅不解。

阿克瑞斯轻叹了一口气，先是带着忐忑的目光瞥了厄休拉一眼，见厄休拉的脸色并没有出现怒气之后，他才缓缓地将视线转移到了阿佳莎身上。

“阿佳莎，父亲说他想要见你。”

阿佳莎听后愣了愣，有些吃惊地抬起头来看向了阿克瑞斯的眼睛，当确认刚才的那句话并非自己的幻听之后，她才慢慢吞吞地站起身来，低声说：“我明白了，我现在就过去。”

但是卡西奥佩娅在此时不乐意了。

“为什么？”她有些生气地质问道，“为什么是她？难道父亲不想见我吗？我已经在这里等了整整一天了！”

然而阿克瑞斯只是面无表情地答道：“这是父亲的意思。”

“到底是父亲的意思，还是你自己的意思，阿克瑞斯？”卡西奥佩娅听后一步上前，盯着阿克瑞斯的双眼问道，“我们都知道比起我，你跟阿佳莎的关系更好，难道不是你劝说父亲，让他单独见阿佳莎而不见我的吗？”

“我没有！”阿克瑞斯听完了卡西奥佩娅的这话，内心的怒气也在一瞬间涌了上来，“我发誓，我绝对不可能做这种事情，那就是父亲的意愿。”

“可是——”

“算了，卡西奥佩娅。”

卡西奥佩娅原本还想再辩驳些什么，却没想到厄休拉在这时开口打断了她。

“你去吧。”厄休拉说完，转过头去看向了阿佳莎，接着朝她微微颔首示意道。

阿佳莎对于厄休拉的宽容在心里暗暗地感到讶异，但她并没有再多说些什么，只是依照着厄休拉的吩咐，径直朝着父亲房间所在的方向走去。

*

阿佳莎走进房间之后，麦克菲尔先生已经离开了。

格林格拉斯先生静静地躺在床上，双眼紧闭着。房间内的灯光昏黄幽暗，阿佳莎实在是分辨不清格林格拉斯先生是否已经进入梦乡了。

“……父亲？”她试探性地唤了一声。

躺在床上的中年男人听见了阿佳莎的声音，像是条件反射般的抽动了一下眼皮。下一秒，他吃力地微微张开了嘴，从喉咙处发出了微弱的声响。

阿佳莎听不清他究竟在说些什么，于是只好微微弯下身去凑近了他。

“莉……莉莎……？”

“父亲，”阿佳莎在这时又一次开口了，“是我。”

格林格拉斯先生这一次终于完全地睁开了双眼。

他慢慢地转过头去，红肿的眼睛直勾勾地看着阿佳莎。

“是你啊……艾姬。”

“嗯，父亲，是我。”阿佳莎应道，“您口渴吗？需要我给您倒一杯水吗？”

格林格拉斯先生则是轻轻地摇了摇头，接着伸出手来，指了指床铺的一个角落，示意阿佳莎坐下。

阿佳莎只好照做。

“阿克瑞斯告诉我，您想要单独见我，是吗？”坐下之后，阿佳莎便开门见山地问道，“卡茜甚至因为这件事闹了脾气呢。”

“你妹妹的脾气一向都是那样，不懂得收敛。”格林格拉斯先生听后有些无奈地苦笑道，“但这也是她的可贵之处，她从来不懂得隐藏自己一丁点的小心思，所有的想法都写在脸上，所以我才更加放心她。”

阿佳莎听后只是低下头沉默着，没有说话。

“而我一直以来最放心不下的人，其实是你。”格林格拉斯先生接着说道，“告诉我实话，艾姬，你真的打从心底里快乐吗？”

阿佳莎微微一怔，下意识地想要躲避格林格拉斯先生的目光，却不料反而与他炯炯的视线撞了个正着。

“我——”她顿了顿，“我不知道。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，我真的不知道我是不是真的快乐。”阿佳莎说，“的确，平心而论，我已经拥有了许多人没有的东西。况且，在霍格沃茨的生活也没有什么让我感到不如意的，只是……”

“只是什么？”格林格拉斯先生反问。

阿佳莎没有即刻回答，而是转了转眼珠子，接着问道：“那么父亲呢？为什么您最放心不下的人会是我呢？”

她一直以为，她是三个孩子中最没有存在感的一个。

“因为我觉得，你一直以来都在勉强自己，这是我的错觉吗？”格林格拉斯先生看着阿佳莎说道，“虽然你总是那个最让我省心的孩子。从小你就很听话，从不吵闹，既不会像卡茜那样因为一个玩具而耍小性子，也不会像阿克瑞斯那样因为贪玩而弄得满身是伤。但我总感觉，你表现得不像你自己，艾姬。当你微笑的时候，我并不知道你是不是真的开心，当我向你询问想要什么样的圣诞礼物的时候，你总是会说什么都好。我不知道你的心里在想些什么，不知道你喜欢些什么，害怕些什么。虽然你一直都在我的眼前，但我觉得你离我好遥远。”

阿佳莎呆住了。她从来没有想过自己在格林格拉斯先生的心中竟然会是这种形象。

十几年来，她的确藏有不少的秘密。出生在了这样的家庭里，她似乎从小就具有自我保护的天赋。只有在表面上戴上一层厚重的伪装，她那真实丑陋的内在才不会被他人所发现。

久而久之，就连她身边最亲近的人，都不再了解她了。

不，别说是所谓的“最亲近的人”了。甚至就连她自己，都不知道她原本是一个怎样的人。

“我有些事想要告诉你，艾姬。”

就在阿佳莎沉思之际，格林格拉斯先生的声音打断了她的思绪。

阿佳莎下意识地看向了自己的父亲。

格林格拉斯先生吃力地长吸一口气，接着缓慢地从床面上坐了起来。他转过头去，盯着阿佳莎的眼睛，接着露出了一个苦涩而又诡异的微笑。

“更准确的来说，是我有一件事情想要拜托你。”格林格拉斯先生说，“你能够答应我吗？”

阿佳莎愣愣地看着自己的父亲，有些茫然地说：“您有事情想要拜托我？”

“是的，我想我剩下的日子已经不多了，所以这件事我必须要交给一个人去做。”

“您别说傻话，麦克菲尔先生一定会把您的病治好的。”阿佳莎连忙说。

“不，你就不用安慰我了。”格林格拉斯先生摇了摇头，“我自己的身体状况，我是最清楚的。厄休拉此时此刻，恐怕已经开始准备应对遗产继承的问题了吧。不过她大可放心，我是不会亏待她的。”

关于他对厄休拉的评价，阿佳莎虽然很表示认同，但最终却还是选择了保持沉默。

“艾姬，我希望你能够帮我保管一样东西。”

“一样东西？”阿佳莎有些意外，“是什么？”

“你先答应我这个请求，好吗？”面对着阿佳莎的发问，格林格拉斯先生则是有些严肃地说道，“只要你答应了我的这个请求，我就会把那个被我深藏多年的秘密告诉你的。”


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 043

格林格拉斯先生突如其来的请求，其实是阿佳莎始料未及的。

可在她的内心深处，有一个声音在暗示着她，格林格拉斯先生的请求一定和她的身世有关。

虽然阿佳莎从一开始就知道自己并非厄休拉的亲生女儿，但在格林格拉斯家族生活的十五年来，她几乎很难听见任何有关自己亲生母亲的只字片语。

阿佳莎甚至连她的真实姓名都不知道。

她唯一知道的，只是她的母亲是一名出生于麻瓜家庭的麻种巫师，仅此而已。而就连这个小小的线索，她都是从卡西奥佩娅谩骂、嘲笑她的血统时推断出来的。

于是她深吸了一口气，接着转过头去看向了格林格拉斯先生，用平稳的语气说道：“好的，我答应您。”

格林格拉斯先生听了，这才长长地松了一口气。他颤颤巍巍地伸出手来，将自己苍白病态的手掌轻轻地放在了阿佳莎的手背上，用惺忪朦胧的双眼盯着阿佳莎，说道：“你是我的女儿，艾姬。在这世界上，我比任何人都更希望你能够过得快乐。”

阿佳莎只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“……我知道你一直都在疑惑，为什么我从来不会提及那个人的存在。虽然我不那么做，的确有为了顾及到厄休拉的感受的原因。但更多的，是由于我知道我没有勇气，也没有那个资格再去说出她的名字。”

“她？”阿佳莎听后忍不住重复了一遍，“您知道您在说些什么吗，父亲？”

可是格林格拉斯先生并没有正面回答阿佳莎的问题，他就像是已经陷入了回忆的漩涡，再也难以脱身一般，只是自顾自地用幽幽地声音继续着他的阐述。

“是的，就是‘她’。”格林格拉斯先生接着说道，“我这辈子曾经亏欠过很多人。我亏欠了厄休拉，亏欠了阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅，也亏欠了你。但我亏欠最多的，一定是那个人。她曾经是那么地相信我，全心全意地信任我。可是如果她能够活到现在，看看我如今软弱无能的样子，她又该有多么地失望呢？一想到这些，我就不敢闭上双眼，我害怕我一闭上双眼就会看见她。就会看见她失望的眼睛。”

听到这里，阿佳莎再也按捺不住那股已经在她心里压抑了十几年的欲望，她突然开口打断道：“您说的人……是我的母亲吗？”

“母亲？”格林格拉斯先生带着复杂的眼神看着阿佳莎，摇了摇头说，“不，不是厄休拉。”

“不！您和我都明白我在说些什么！”阿佳莎听后忍不住有些激动地说，“您的妻子厄休拉·格林格拉斯并不是我的母亲，从来就不是！我的生母另有其人，不是吗？如果您说的人不是我的母亲的话，您又为什么要对我说这些话呢？为什么要把那个秘密托付给我呢？”

格林格拉斯先生轻叹了一口气，转过头去看向了他卧室前方的藏书柜。他的妻子厄休拉，在许多方面都极具天赋，在出席各种纯血家族的聚会的时候，厄休拉永远都会是那一颗最耀眼的明珠。只要是见过厄休拉本人的人，都不会否认她的美貌。

然而，厄休拉却和他没有一星半点的共同语言。

厄休拉喜欢在早晨享用精致美味的早餐，喜欢在下午坐在院子里品尝上等的红茶。

而格林格拉斯先生，则更喜欢一个人呆在书房里，沉浸在书籍的世界里。

就仿佛，只要他一坐在书桌前，翻开书本，他就能够彻底逃离他所在的世界。那个令他痛苦不已的现实世界。

厄休拉不爱阅读，从来就不爱。

毕竟以她的美貌，即使肚子里没有几滴墨水，她的一生也可以过得极为平顺。而对于厄休拉而言，阅读和学习并非什么享受，反而更像是一种折磨。

想到这里，格林格拉斯先生又忍不住庆幸，还好阿佳莎在这方面是与他相似的。

“艾姬，可以帮我把放在书架上第三行的《麦克白》拿给我吗？有劳了。”

阿佳莎愣了愣。她实在是不明白莎士比亚的《麦克白》和刚才他们所讨论的话题有什么联系，不过她还是沉默着依言照做了。

她走到了格林格拉斯先生的书柜面前，在放在第三行上的书籍上流连一会儿，直到看见了那一本已经落满灰尘的《麦克白》之后，她才伸出手将它慢慢地抽了出来。《麦克白》是由一位名叫莎士比亚的麻瓜写成的戏剧，听说在麻瓜的世界中十分有名，已经到了家喻户晓的地步。但在巫师的世界里，读过《麦克白》的人却是寥寥无几的。

阿佳莎静静地盯着封面上那用花体字写上的标题，一瞬间在心里翻涌起了一股苦涩的情绪。出身于纯血世家的格林格拉斯先生是不可能主动去了解麻瓜世界的戏剧的，那么这一本书只有可能属于一个人——那个在这个家族中不能被提及姓名的麻种女孩。

阿佳莎将手中的《麦克白》放到了格林格拉斯先生的面前，可是格林格拉斯先生却只是摇摇头，示意她道：“把它打开吧。”

“真的可以吗？”阿佳莎有些不安。

格林格拉斯先生微微颔首，“打开吧，你想要的答案就在里面。”

阿佳莎这才缓缓地翻开了这本破旧的书籍，但是在展开它的那一瞬间，她突然被眼前所见到的一切震住了。

这本书的内部被挖出了一个不大不小的方形凹槽，而在凹槽里面则静静地躺着一个小小的金色怀表。也许因为多年未曾被人打开的缘故，金色怀表的表面也沾满了灰尘，但还是难以掩盖它原本的光辉。

阿佳莎眨了眨眼睛，随后颤颤巍巍地用手将金色的怀表拿了出来，放到了手心里。当她按下怀表上方的那个小小的按钮之后，怀表的表盖缓缓地展开了。只见在怀表的内部镶嵌着一张小小的圆形照片，照片的已经有些褪色了，但所幸的是，阿佳莎依然能够看清那上面的图像。

这是一张一男一女的合照。照片中的女孩看上去和自己的年龄相仿，褐色的长发垂落到肩头，身上穿的是她熟悉得不能再熟悉的霍格沃茨校袍。只不过别在胸前的院徽，并非斯莱特林学院的纹章，而是赫夫帕夫学院的标志。

至于站在她身侧的那名男子，则有着一头耀眼璀璨的金发，他看上去和阿克瑞斯有几分相似，然而眉宇之间的气息却显得更为成熟稳重一些。不出意外的，男子身上的穿着显示他的确是斯莱特林学院的学生，并且极有可能出身于富贵的纯血世家。照片中的男女紧紧地搂着对方，脸上都洋溢着令人感到不可思议的、幸福快乐的笑容。

阿佳莎如今只感觉这种笑容极为刺眼。

而在照片的最下方，则用娟秀的笔迹写着——

‘Aquarius Ixion Greengrass & Vera Elizabeth Graham’

阿克瑞斯·伊克西恩·格林格拉斯与维拉·伊丽莎白·格雷厄姆。

“……维拉·格雷厄姆？”

“是的。”格林格拉斯先生点点头，“那就是她的名字，你一直想要知道的答案。”

的确，这是一个极为普通的名字，也很符合她麻瓜的身份。平心而论，从这张照片上看来，她和阿佳莎并非十分相似。不，甚至可以说她们两人的外貌上并没有任何的相似之处。维拉看上去是一个长相甜美的女孩，她的笑容是那么的纯粹，她的眼神是那么的清澈，就仿佛她从未受过这世界上任何污秽事物的影响那般。

可是，阿佳莎却觉得她十分的陌生。

她实在是无法将眼前的这名少女，和自己的亲生母亲联系起来。

“……我和维拉是在霍格沃茨里相识的。”就在阿佳莎陷入沉思的时候，格林格拉斯先生在她的身旁慢慢地开口了，“她入学的那年，我刚刚升入五年级，正式成为了斯莱特林学院的级长。说句实话，在维拉进行分院仪式的时候，我并未注意到这个看似平凡的女孩，因为她没有进入我所在的学院，我们出身家庭之间巨大的差异，也同样昭示着我们将来不会有什么交集。”

“但是有些事情的发生总是令人意想不到的，不是吗？那时候，由于我是级长的缘故，我的院长斯拉格霍恩教授也会时不时拜托我帮忙分担一下其他学院里的一些事物，而我也并不排斥做这些事情。有一次，我在给迷路的一年级新生指路的时候认识了维拉。其实在我的印象中，赫夫帕夫学院的学生都有点呆滞，而我打从心底里也有一点儿瞧不起麻瓜巫师。可是维拉却颠覆了我的这种看法。她很机灵也很聪明，出身麻瓜家庭的她成绩一样十分的优异，并且她一点儿也不对我的身份感到畏惧。”

“她曾经告诉过我，她觉得出身于纯血家族的人也没什么了不起的，她相信即便是她，在将来也可以比那些只懂坐在院子里喝茶的纯血女孩要活得自在成功得多。虽然我在当时对她的这种想法是嗤之以鼻的。”

“我们就这样一直断断续续地保持着联系，直到我从霍格沃茨毕业的那年。”说到这里，格林格拉斯先生顿了顿，声音已经变得有些哽咽，“这张照片就是在我的毕业典礼上照下的。维拉很喜欢这张照片，所以她把它镶进了怀表，并且把怀表当做礼物送给了我。实际上，我们一直到她毕业之前，都保持着从未间断的联系。奇怪的是，这种不令世人所接受的、只能在背地里偷偷摸摸进行的恋爱，带给了我们极大的刺激和新鲜感。我想我在当时是爱她的，我的确是爱她的，而我相信她也同样爱我。只可惜，那时候的我实在是太懦弱了，我没有办法像她那样可以为了爱情抛弃一切。我做不到就这样舍弃我已经拥有的财富、名声，还有我的家人。”

“所以当我的父亲让我和罗齐尔家族的小女儿成婚的时候，我并没有拒绝。”

格林格拉斯先生说完，看向了阿佳莎的眼睛，而阿佳莎注意到他其实早已红了眼眶。

“我对不起维拉。”格林格拉斯先生的声音听上去十分的痛苦，“我亏欠了她，我也一直还爱着她。可我却连她的最后一面都没能见到，这或许也是梅林给我的惩罚吧。”

阿佳莎听后，冷眼盯着自己的父亲。不知道为什么，对于格林格拉斯先生这番近乎是忏悔一般的阐述，阿佳莎并没有产生一星半点的同情。相反的，在她的心中只有一股难以言明的愤怒。

为什么人往往只会在失去了之后才开始悔恨当初？为什么在你还可以挽救这一切的时候，你不尝试着去补救？为什么你曾经犯下的错误，要让无辜的人去承受？

而你如今在这里假惺惺地说着这些看似感人的肺腑之言，只不过是为了平衡自己内心的内疚和罪恶感而已！除此之外，它们毫无意义！

“阿佳莎，我的女儿，答应我……好好地保管这个怀表，好吗？”格林格拉斯显然是没有察觉到阿佳莎内心的异样，用恳求的语气对她说道，“这是维拉唯一留下给我的东西了。这十几年来，它之所以一直被藏在这本《麦克白》里，是因为我知道厄休拉是绝对不会翻开一本放在藏书柜里的麻瓜书籍的。我知道我剩下的时间不多了，在我死后，厄休拉或许会将这个房间里的所有物品都丢弃吧。我不希望维拉的东西也是那样。所以好好地替我保管它，好吗？”

阿佳莎却没有回答他。

“艾姬？”格林格拉斯先生于是又唤了一声。

这一次，阿佳莎才终于愣愣地点了点头，同时将那个小小的怀表在手心里抓得更紧了。


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 044

格林格拉斯先生在服下安眠的魔药之后便睡下了。阿佳莎坐在他的身旁，一直等到他的呼吸逐渐变得均匀缓和之后，才蹑手蹑脚地离开了他的房间。

由于已经入冬了的缘故，别墅内的每一个角落都已经点燃了壁炉。虽然客观的来说，室内的气温应该算不上寒冷。可是不知道为什么，在从格林格拉斯先生的房间返回到别墅大厅的这一路上，阿佳莎只感觉自己冷得全身发颤，仿佛就连血管里的血液都渐渐开始凝固了似的。

厄休拉还有她的弟弟、妹妹应该还在大厅里等候着她。一想到这里，阿佳莎就忍不住下意识地放慢了脚步。

而最终，她也还是选择在中途停了下来。

阿佳莎现在所处的位置是二楼的一个小隔间。她抬起头来环顾了一下四周，只觉得这个地方与其被称作一个小隔间，倒不如说它是一个小型的客厅来得更为恰当些。在这个小客厅的地板中央摆放着一个矩形的圆形地毯，地毯的上方放置着一张小小的原木桌子，而桌子的正前方则正好是一个壁炉。

阿佳莎伸出双手，放到嘴边呼了一口热气，接着径直朝着壁炉所在的方向走去。

如今在小小的壁炉内，明晃晃的火焰正在恣意燃烧着，一层接着一层的热浪朝着阿佳莎迎面扑来。阿佳莎愣愣地盯着火苗看了好一会儿，在深吸了一口气后，终于下定了决心从口袋里掏出了格林格拉斯先生交给她的那个金色怀表。

精致的怀表躺在她白皙的手掌上，在火光的映衬下反射出了耀眼的光泽。

下一秒，没有丝毫犹豫地，阿佳莎将放置在怀表内部的那张小小的照片抽了出来，随后将它丢进了壁炉的火焰之中。

照片在沾到火苗的那一刹那，便即刻开始燃烧了起来。阿佳莎站在原地，琥珀色的瞳孔中映出了照片中的阿克瑞斯和维拉的倒影。但很快，就连他们的倒影也被壁炉中的火焰无情地吞噬了。

格林格拉斯先生满脸泪痕的模样突然间在阿佳莎的脑海中浮现了出来，他似乎是怀揣着百分之百的信任将他视为珍宝的照片交给了她。

可她，却毫不留情地将它毁掉了。

其实阿佳莎不知道自己为什么要这么做，但等她反应过来的时候，她已经这么做了。

或许是格林格拉斯先生那副自欺欺人、自以为是的模样令她觉得恶心。又或许是在和厄休拉相处了十五年之后，她也开始变得与她相似了，开始变得极端与不可理喻。

她发现自己并不能够理解格林格拉斯先生的感情，更不用提同情他了。在她看来，格林格拉斯虽然并不爱厄休拉，但同样也不爱维拉以及维拉的女儿。如果他真的爱维拉的话，他在当初又怎么可能因为金钱利益而放弃了他和维拉的感情？又怎么可能在维拉死后的这么多年间，从来就不敢主动地提起维拉的姓名？

实际上，他谁也不爱。在这个世界上，他唯一爱的人只有他自己。

“夫人……莉莎没有看见阿佳莎小姐。”

“楼上楼下都找过了吗？”

“还有二楼的阁楼没有去过。夫人需要莉莎现在过去吗？”

……

从阿佳莎的身后突然传来莉莎尖锐的声音，意识到了什么之后，阿佳莎下意识地直了直身子，接着将手中的金色怀表放回了口袋里。

等她重新调整好自己的心绪之后，厄休拉本人已经站在她的身后了。

阿佳莎只好静静地转过身去，看向了自己的继母。

“你在这里做什么？”

“不好意思，夫人。我让您久等了吗？”阿佳莎微微屈膝，十分恭敬地问道。

厄休拉轻轻地“哼”了一声，语气听上去有些不悦：“你知道我们在楼下等了你多久吗？为什么从你父亲房间出来之后不直接过去找我们？”

阿佳莎思索了片刻，回答说：“我在回去的路上突然间觉得身体发冷，路过这个隔间的时候便想靠着壁炉取暖一下，耽误了夫人的时间，实在是不好意思。我原本没有想到——”

“别给我玩什么花样。”

没想到阿佳莎的话还没有说完，厄休拉就冷冷地打断了她：“整整十五年，你以为我还不清楚你是一个怎么样的人吗，阿佳莎？现在立刻告诉我实话！你到这里来到底是想要做什么？”

厄休拉的话语令阿佳莎的心脏砰砰直跳，她缓缓地低下了头，避开了厄休拉的视线，嘴里小声地道：“我……我真的只是想要靠着壁炉取暖而已。”

厄休拉听后，却突然迸间发出了一阵阵渗人的笑声。

“啊……我知道，我知道的，你感觉冷是吗？”话音落下后，厄休拉一步一步地朝着阿佳莎走去，“说句实话，阿佳莎，你说谎的能力可真是有够拙劣的。不过你现在不想说实话也没有关系，我会有办法让你把实话全部倒出来的。”

她说完，双眼的视线下意识地落在了阿佳莎的手上。在看见她右手那略微泛红的痕迹之后，厄休拉心满意足地笑了。

“把你口袋里的东西拿出来。”她命令道。

阿佳莎微微一愣，轻叹了一口气之后，只好依言将放在口袋中的金色怀表拿了出来。

厄休拉不禁好奇地挑了挑眉。

“这是什么？”她问道。

“一枚怀表。”阿佳莎乖乖地回答说，“是父亲交给我的。”

“是吗？”厄休拉似乎并不对这个答案感到怀疑，“把它交给我看看。”

阿佳莎点了点头，将怀表轻轻地放在了厄休拉的手上。厄休拉接过之后，按下了怀表上方的按钮，并且微微蹙起眉头仔细地对着怀表观察好一会儿。在她看来，这个怀表并没有什么稀奇之处。款式已经是许多年前流行的样式了，放到现在早就已经过时，并且由于多年未曾使用的缘故，表盘上的指针所指的时间也并非十分的准确。

不过也正因为这个怀表的普通，才让厄休拉觉得这一切都并不普通。

她了解格林格拉斯先生。他是绝对不会将一个毫无用处的东西如此郑重其事地交托到另一个人的手中的。

“你父亲为什么要给你这个？”

“父亲说，我现在已经快要十六岁了，再过两年就要从霍格沃茨毕业了。他询问了我的成绩之后，对我现在在学业上所达成的成就感到十分欣慰，所以希望我能够珍惜并且利用在霍格沃茨里所剩不多的时间，争取……”

“你说谎的时候还真是脸不红心不跳啊，阿佳莎。”厄休拉一面摆弄着她的手指甲，一面幽幽地说，“可我完全不想听你在这里说这些没有意义的废话。”

阿佳莎有些心虚，便没有继续出声了。

“不过没有关系。”厄休拉继续道，“即使你不愿意把实话告诉我，我大概也能够猜出个七八成了。你父亲的脑子本身就没有什么深度，又加上他现在几乎是病得不省人事，我也不该对他在这个时候做出的决定抱有什么指望。”

“父亲他没有提及财产分配的事宜。”就在这时，阿佳莎突然道，“夫人可以放心……他没有和我提起这件事。”

厄休拉若有所思地盯着阿佳莎眨了眨眼睛，似乎是在心里权衡究竟要不要相信她的话。

“在这个问题上，你最好不要给我撒谎——”

就在两人都沉默不语之际，厄休拉突然毫无征兆地伸出手来掐住了阿佳莎的下颚，用力地将她的脑袋转向了自己。而阿佳莎那微微瞪大的双眼和开始飞速加快的心跳，无一不昭示了她此时此刻内心的慌张与不安。

“我可以告诉你一件事，阿佳莎。”厄休拉看着阿佳莎的眼睛，那双令她打从心底里感到恶心的眼睛，“我可以将一个天大的秘密告诉你，所以你也要对我说实话，好吗？”

阿佳莎愣住了，过了半晌才吃力而又缓慢地点了点头。

“好孩子。”厄休拉笑着说，“你父亲的病实在是来得太突然了，不是吗？虽然说英国冬天的天气总是让人觉得寒冷难耐，但你的父亲今年也不过才四十岁，在这个年龄里就要早早地离开这里……真是让人觉得既意外又可惜。说起来也很可笑的是，我曾经真的爱过他，全心全意地爱过他。如果不是因为当时那个愚蠢的我，对他抱有不切实际的幻想，如今我也就不会站在这里了。”

“可是我现在回想起来——”

“我只感觉无比恶心。”

阿佳莎讶异地抬起了头，一个可怕的猜想在她的心中一闪而过。

不可能。

不可能。

不可能的……

虽然厄休拉偏激、自私、狡猾，甚至可以称得上恶毒。但是——但是她始终是这个家的女主人，是格林格拉斯先生的妻子啊！

她曾经也真心实意地爱过他，不是吗？

但是为什么……

如果不是那样的话，为什么事情会变成现在这样呢？

如果不是厄休拉的话，事情又怎么可能会变成现在这样呢？

阿佳莎发现自己找不到答案。

因为刚才在她心中出现的那个猜想，就是唯一的答案。

“……不！”

在明白了什么之后，阿佳莎用力地推开了厄休拉，接着有些踉跄地向后倒退了几步，一脸不可置信地看着眼前衣着华美、笑容明艳的女人。

“不可能的……您一定是在骗我。”阿佳莎喃喃地说，“父亲只是因为年龄大了，身体才变得越来越虚弱了，不是吗？根本不是……根本不是您说的那样。麦克菲尔先生也在这里，所以——”

“噢，是的。”厄休拉看起来满不在乎地说，“那个麦克菲尔先生也知道真相。不然你以为格蕾丝太太为什么会突然离职？虽然说她和你父亲的确有私情，但这么多年来，我对此早已见怪不怪了。你为什么看上去这么慌张，阿佳莎？你难道直到现在才开始怀疑这件事吗？还是说，你早就已经猜到了这件事另有隐情，可是却不愿意面对呢？”

阿佳莎没有说话，只是拼命地摇着头。

麦克菲尔先生也知道“真相”？这是什么意思？难道说……难道说麦克菲尔先生和厄休拉一样，都是杀害格林格拉斯先生的凶手吗？！

“你一定会好奇我是怎么做到的，对吧？”厄休拉微笑着问道，“你的父亲对我从未放下戒备，在我辞退格蕾丝之前，他的所有饮食起居都是格蕾丝负责的。也就是说，我若想要在他的食物里做手脚，并不是一件容易的事情。”

“只可惜，你父亲千算万算，还是算漏了一点。他无论怎么提防我为他设下的陷阱，却还是不能够逃出我的身边。”

“你的父亲从几年前就染上了吸食特殊魔药的恶习——通俗的来说就是毒.品。他简直和那些不可理喻的、低贱的麻瓜一样，让我感到难以忍受。虽然说那些具有毒性的魔药本身就会对人的身体产生危害，但倒也不至于置他于死地。”

“可是若他在吸食那些魔药的同时，还长时间地吸入另一种香料的话，一切就不一样了。”

听到这里，阿佳莎终于忍不住尖声质问道：“是你用了那种香料做香水，是吗？所以父亲才会突然病重，他的身体才会在短短几个月内到了这种地步？你为什么要这么做？你不是也真心爱过他吗……难道用这种方法杀了他，得到了他的财产之后，你就能够心满意足了吗？！”

厄休拉没有立刻回答阿佳莎的问题，也似乎不对阿佳莎的鲁莽感到气恼。她慢慢地走到了阿佳莎的身边，又一次用手托住了她的脸颊。阿佳莎想要反抗，但却被她死死地扼住了项颈，不得动弹。

“你说得对，正因为我爱过他，我浪费过我的时间、我的精力去爱他这么一个愚蠢的人，我才更要不择手段地得到我赢得的一切。”

“可是不管你怎么做，你曾经失去的都不会回来了！”阿佳莎反驳，“那你现在做的一切，还有任何的意义吗？”

“你太天真了，阿佳莎。”厄休拉看着阿佳莎愤怒的双眸，有些无奈地摇了摇头，“亲爱的，想要在这个世道上活下去，善良是没有用的。”

“——你要狠。”

厄休拉说完这句话，松开了她的养女。阿佳莎只感觉在那一刹那，自己全身的力气尽泄，仿佛身体在下一秒就要瘫软到冰冷的地面上一样。

“至于那个麦克菲尔治疗师，他倒也没做什么。”厄休拉不紧不慢地说，“非要给他加上一个罪名的话，他也顶多算是我的‘帮凶’，毕竟他也没有那么大的能耐。在他被我招进庄园里的时候，你父亲的病就已经严重到一个地步了，麦克菲尔发现了这其中的端倪，而我在了解了他那艰苦的家庭背景之后，给了他一笔不小的资金。他拿了钱之后，自然就会乖乖地闭嘴了。”

阿佳莎听后却只是冷冷地侧眼盯着她。

“我今晚也乏了。”厄休拉说，“卡茜和阿克瑞斯现在已经休息了。所以在我们的谈话结束后，你也早点回房休息吧。但在那之前，我还是要问你一个问题，你知道我为什么要告诉你这些吗，阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎沉默了片刻，摇了摇头。

“我是想要让你知道，背叛我的人，是一定会承担后果的。”厄休拉用冰冷的语气说道，“我知道你的脑子里都装了些什么，你虽然表面看上去乖巧顺从，但心底里从没有一分一秒是真心地顺服于我的。但是没有关系，我也不需要你的真心。我只需要你没有任何胆量做出背叛我的事情，这就足够了。你父亲死后你是不会被赶出这个庄园的，你可以放心这一点。不过，你也要付出相应的代价。”

“相应的代价？”阿佳莎打断道，“是什么？”

“一个神圣的使命。”厄休拉说。

“那是什么？”阿佳莎依旧不依不饶。

“你应该为此感到荣幸。”厄休拉突然间朝她露出了一个诡异至极的笑容，“为能够向伟大的黑魔王，以及臣服于他的子民奉献自我而感到荣幸！”

阿佳莎只感觉自己的后背直冒冷汗，内心巨大的恐惧令她止不住全身颤抖起来。

“你想让我成为食死徒的情妇吗？”

“情妇？”厄休拉笑着摇摇头，就好像阿佳莎阿佳莎方才问了一个十分显而易见的问题似的，“你还达不到那种程度。毕竟现在的食死徒，也是不愿意让非纯血的女人当自己的情妇的！可是‘圣女’就不同了！当你们这些污秽的人经历过‘洗礼’之后，就能够获得新生！到那个时候，你们就可以全心全意地奉献自我了！”

“你到底在……说些什么？”

阿佳莎瞪大着双眼，愣愣地看着厄休拉脸上那近乎是癫狂的神情。她只觉得眼前的厄休拉像一个被洗脑之后的狂热教徒，又像时不时伫立在倒翻巷阴暗角落里的疯女人。她甚至觉得眼前的女人已经不是她所熟悉了十五年的厄休拉了。


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 045

厄休拉离开了。

在厄休拉离开之后，阿佳莎并没有返回到自己的房间，而是选择留在了原地。

在经历过一场令她难以置信的争吵过后，她只感觉自己的喉咙火辣辣地疼痛着。幽暗的隔间内，除了壁橱内熊熊燃烧着的火焰所发出的声音和阿佳莎本人的呼吸声之外，再也不剩下别的声响。

阿佳莎走到墙角处，静静地靠着墙壁坐了下来。她仰起脑袋，平静地盯着天花板上那错综复杂的花纹，脑袋里却又像是坏掉了的机器一般嗡嗡作响。

‘想要在这个世道上活下去，善良是没有用的……你要狠。’

不知道为什么，厄休拉说出的这句话时的声音一直不停地盘旋在她的心里，久久难以挥去。阿佳莎从来不自诩为一个善良的人，她认为自己在这方面还是很有自知之明的。她或许还没有到达那种未达目的不择手段的地步，但也绝对承担不起“单纯”“善良”这样美好的辞藻。

但是，厄休拉似乎又不这么认为。

尽管在厄休拉眼里，善良并非什么赞美之词。阿佳莎相信，在厄休拉看来，所谓的善良和愚蠢并无半分的差别。

阿佳莎深吸了一口气，接着缓缓地闭上了双眼。她开始想象自己将来的生活会是怎样的。在格林格拉斯先生死后，她难道真的要像一个提线木偶那样，任由厄休拉摆布吗？

这个问题的答案当然是否定的。可是她本人的意愿又有什么意义呢？因为厄休拉从来不会在乎她是怎么想的，只要是厄休拉想要得到的东西，她是一定会想方设法地将它握在手心里的。

阿佳莎对自己懦弱不争感到悲哀。或许她可以像那些传闻中的“叛徒逆子”那样，不顾后果地摔门而出，彻底舍弃“格林格拉斯”这个姓氏，放弃她作为一名霍格沃茨的学生的身份，同时冒着也许会饿死街头的风险在这个世界上苟延残喘。

她发现她做不到。

她发现她竟然在害怕。

相比起变成厄休拉的傀儡，她竟然更加害怕像任何一名无名的流浪汉那样，饿死在一个无人问津的黑暗角落里。

阿佳莎想，如果她能够再勇敢一点就好了。如果她能够再多一些勇气，她或许就可以做到和厄休拉对抗，她或许就能够做到独自一人在这个世界上孤苦伶仃地活下去。

可是她没有。

这或许就是她为什么没有被分进格兰芬多里的原因吧。

想到格兰芬多，阿佳莎若有所思的眨了眨眼。不知道现在那群格兰芬多们又在做些什么呢？估计正坐在公共休息室里愉快地嬉戏吧？又或者，是在校舍的房间里玩着一些有趣的桌上游戏？还是，和某一位她并不认识的格兰芬多少女漫步在霍格沃茨静谧的走廊里呢？

阿佳莎意识到，自己在心里询问着这些问题的时候，脑海中不自觉地就浮现出了一张她无比熟悉的脸庞。那是一张十分帅气的脸蛋，嘴角还挂着几丝不羁和得意的笑容。在霍格沃茨里，不知道有多少妙龄少女因为这一张脸而神魂颠倒，甚至还有人为了他做出了许多荒谬至极的事情。

从前的阿佳莎，的确有那么一些瞧不起那些看似轻浮肤浅的女孩子。可如今，她却发现自己竟然也会有那么一点点羡慕她们。

在原地经过了一番艰难的思想斗争之后，阿佳莎终于下定了决心站了起来，接着转身朝着格林格拉斯先生的房间所在的方向走去。

而此时此刻，格林格拉斯先生自然是已经熟睡了。

等来到格林格拉斯先生的房间门口后，阿佳莎轻轻地推门而入。

——一旦下定了决心，就不能够回头了。

她在心里暗暗地这样告诫自己。

*

“父亲……父亲。”

阿佳莎来到格林格拉斯先生的床边，伸出手来轻轻地摇了摇自己父亲的肩膀，而原本正沉浸在睡梦中的格林格拉斯先生也因为她的这个举动，慢慢地睁开了惺忪的双眼。

“艾姬？”

“父亲，对不起，这么晚了还跑过来打扰您。”阿佳莎用轻微的声音凑在格林格拉斯先生的耳边说道。

“怎么了……孩子？”格林格拉斯先生说话的时候显得有些吃力。

阿佳莎平静了一下自己的呼吸，“父亲，我有一件事情想要告诉您。准确的来说，是我有一个藏在心底里许多年的秘密，我一直不知道该怎么做才好。我今晚来找您的时候，并没有跟您提起这件事，是因为我还没有做好准备直白地去面对自己的内心。可是我又担心，如果我现在不告诉您的话……我将来都没有机会再亲口告诉您了。”

格林格拉斯先生似乎对阿佳莎的这番话感到有些意外，但他还是十分温和地说：“没关系，你就直说吧，艾姬……我一定会好好聆听你的心事的。”

阿佳莎看向了格林格拉斯先生的眼睛，目光炯炯。

“父亲，我爱上了一个人。”

她用十分确信的语气说道。

阿佳莎曾经设想过无数种办法，也曾经怀抱着一些不切实际的希望。她原本以为厄休拉的仇恨只是针对她和她的生母的，却不知道其实她的仇恨早已扎根在这个家族里的每一个身上。她深知厄休拉是不会轻易给她自由的，因为即便在她在厄休拉面前低声下气、唯唯诺诺地度过了整整十五年之后，厄休拉却依然没有任何想要同情或者怜悯她的打算。

这样一来，她那个留在霍格沃茨任教的期望也自然而然地变成了痴人说梦了。

可是阿佳莎并不想要坐以待毙，她已经懦弱了十几年……至少在今天，在这个节骨眼上，她不想再当一个“懦夫”。

格林格拉斯先生在听完阿佳莎的话后微微一怔，脸上露出了难以置信的神情。但很快，这种讶异的神情就转化为了惊喜，就好像是看见了沙漠中的绿洲那样，他的双眼突然闪烁出了明亮的光芒。

“梅林！我的孩子，你真的应该早些告诉我！”他浑身颤抖着，艰难地用手握住了阿佳莎的双手，几乎是热泪盈眶地说道，“不瞒你说，我今晚原本也想和你讨论这一件事。可是我不想逼迫你做决定，你是我的女儿，我也希望你能够得到幸福。只有你得到了幸福，我才能够安心地闭上我的双眼……啊，先不说这些了。那么，那一位幸运的年轻人究竟是谁呢？”

在说出那个改变自己一生的答案之前，阿佳莎在心中默念了三遍“对不起”。

虽然她也不知道这句道歉，究竟是针对谁而说的。

“那个人的名字是……”

阿佳莎努力地深吸了一口气，胸腔内的心脏如同被重锤猛击过的鼓面那样砰砰直跳。

“他叫西里斯·布莱克。”

第一卷（完）


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 046

圣诞假开始的前一天，霍格沃茨的厨房为所有的学生准备了一场极其丰盛的晚宴。

邓布利多教授站在大礼堂的最前方，笑盈盈地环视了一下坐在座位上的学生们。和往年一样，他应该依照惯例把这半个学期各个学院的表现大致评价一遍，然而还没等邓布利多开口，座位上的学生们显然已经开始蠢蠢欲动了。

“好了，我还是不扫大家的兴了。”邓布利多似乎也已经了解到了大家急不可耐的心情，他伸出手来捋了捋自己银白色的胡须，微笑着说道，“大家现在可以开始就餐了！”

整个大礼堂瞬间迸发出了一阵如雷贯耳的欢呼声。

……

“莱姆斯，你是明天早上就要走吗？”

詹姆斯一边对付着自己眼前的火鸡，一边瞥了坐在自己身边的卢平一眼。

卢平点了点头，“我爸爸妈妈明天上午应该就会来车站接我。”

“还真是扫兴啊！”彼得忍不住感慨道，“如果你能够留在学校里的话，我们可以干好多好多有趣的事情呢。”

“我认为我们讨论过这个话题了，彼得。”卢平勉强地微笑了一下，“但没有关系，以后我们有的是时间，不是吗？”

三个少年相互对视一眼，会心一笑。

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事！”

至于西里斯，看上去则没有他的其他几位好友那样兴奋了。

前几日，他的弟弟，也就是雷古勒斯·布莱克亲自来到了格兰芬多的公共休息室门口，目的是为了劝说他在这个圣诞假期里回格里莫广场十二号一趟。

“母亲在信里已经写得很清楚了，”雷古勒斯当时的语气甚至可以称得上严肃，“她说我们两个人在今年的圣诞假，务必要回家一趟。”

“她每年都这么说的不是吗？”

“西里斯，”雷古勒斯似乎对自己哥哥的这个回答感到有些不满，“你这样真的对母亲有些不尊重。”

“你怎么看我，我都无所谓。”西里斯耸了耸肩，“母亲每年都会说，今年圣诞节有十分重要的事情，让我们两个务必回家一趟。但是我每一次回去，都只是陪着她应付各种既无趣也没有意义的家族聚会而已，我真的受够了。这么做真的只是在浪费我的时间而已，我宁愿留在霍格沃茨，和我的朋友们呆在一起。”

“可是这是圣诞节！”雷古勒斯强调道，“这是一年里最为重要的节日，在这个节日里，你怎么可以不和自己的亲人一起度过呢？”

“我已经决定了。”西里斯在这时打断道，“你不用再劝我了，只是白费功夫而已。”

于是就这样，布莱克两兄弟又一次不欢而散。

“西里斯！”

享用完了火鸡的詹姆斯终于发现了自己好友的异样，忍不住开口叫唤道：“你今晚是怎么了？”

西里斯愣了愣，“什么？发生什么事了吗？”

卢平微微眯起双眼，用奇怪的眼神打量了一下西里斯，回答说：“我们刚刚才聊到你的话题，可你却一点反应都没有。”

詹姆斯颔首：“我甚至都有点担心你是不是吃错了东西，然后脑子出问题了。”

“……才没有这回事，”西里斯忍不住皱了皱眉，“我就是在想事情而已。”

“想什么事情呢？”詹姆斯继续问道。

“你们不会感兴趣的。”西里斯说。

詹姆斯笑了，“我们刚刚才聊到玛丽呢，玛丽这一次圣诞假应该也不回去。我在和虫尾巴讨论，其实我们可以试着约玛丽一起出去玩，毕竟人多也会更加有趣一些。”

西里斯听后只是轻轻地“噢”了一声，看上去对此并没有什么异议，“你们觉得合适就行。”

詹姆斯似乎对于西里斯冷淡的反应感到有些失望，“你没有什么表示？”他试探地问道。

西里斯不解：“我需要给什么表示吗？”

说完，他下意识地沉思了片刻，很快就理解了詹姆斯这句话背后的深意。只可惜，他现在可并没有那个闲情逸致去应付詹姆斯对他的打趣，于是他决定以牙还牙。

“啊……我想起来了。”西里斯幽幽地说，“可这个圣诞假伊万斯却要回家，这实在是太令人扫兴了，你说是不是？”

果不其然，西里斯这话一说出来，詹姆斯立刻就住嘴了。

没办法，谁叫他们是这么地了解彼此。

在和伊万斯有关的话题结束后，西里斯基本上就没有继续参与詹姆斯等人的讨论了。他只是静静地坐在座位上，用右手托着下巴，同时眼睛有意无意地朝着大礼堂对面的角落瞥去。

他看见了那个惹人嫌恶的“鼻涕精”，在这种时刻还要装模作样地翻阅着手中的课本。

他还看见了诺特，看见了面目可憎的穆尔塞伯和埃弗里，以及他的弟弟雷古勒斯。

只不过，他并没有看见格林格拉斯，一个都没有。

所以说……他们自从上次离开学校之后，就再也没有回来了是吗？

西里斯一面在心里感到纳闷，一面愣愣地盯着斯莱特林长桌上的某个空座位微微出神。他忍不住想，那位格林格拉斯先生恐怕是无法熬过今年的严冬了。那么，今年的圣诞节对于他的家人而言，恐怕就不是什么幸福愉悦的节日佳节了。

可是，等等——

西里斯像是猛然间想到了什么，下意识地眨了眨眼睛。

他为什么要去在乎格林格拉斯家的事情？他明明连自己家里的那些事情都没有解决好！

想到这儿，西里斯又连忙用叉子往自己的盘子里添了一块牛排。他想他或许是太饿了，不……一定是太饿了，所以才会开始胡思乱想的。

**

第二天清晨，窗外又开始飘起了雪花。原本就不够晴朗的天空，也因为这场突如其来的大雪而变得更加灰蒙蒙的了。

麦克菲尔站在格林格拉斯先生的房间门口深吸了一口气，接着缓缓开口询问道：“格林格拉斯先生？请问我可以进来吗？”

但是回答麦克菲尔的却只有沉默。

麦克菲尔轻叹了一口气，用手轻轻地扣动了一下门锁，但是房间内部依然没有传来任何的回应。麦克菲尔内心不由的一沉，联想到格林格拉斯先生的身体状况，作为治疗师的他似乎已经预料到即将发生的事情了。

“格林格拉斯先生，十分抱歉。”麦克菲尔礼仪性地低头说，“请原谅我的鲁莽……”

然而，等他打开了房间的铜门后，却出乎意料地发现原来格林格拉斯先生已经早早地苏醒了。

麦克菲尔承认他的确有点被眼前的所见惊吓住了。只见那一位面容枯槁的中年男人，此时此刻正像一只垂危的野兽那样，竭尽全力地朝着床边攀爬着，他的嘴巴微张，眼睛睁的大大的，样子看上去很是狰狞。

——大概谁也不愿意相信，眼前的这个病入膏肓的人，在几个月前还是一位令人艳羡的世家财主吧。

“格林格拉斯先生！”

麦克菲尔叫道：“您是需要拿什么东西吗？需要我帮忙吗？”

“啊……”

格林格拉斯先生听见了麦克菲尔的叫唤，艰难地扬起了脑袋，眼睛在他的身上流连了一阵子，随后才颤抖着声音说：“笔……我要笔和纸。”

“笔和纸？”麦克菲尔对于格林格拉斯先生的这个答案感到有些讶异，“不，先生，您现在的状态真的不适合再写任何东西了！如果您实在是有什么信件需要寄给别人的话，我可以帮忙代笔的！”

说完这句话，麦克菲尔的内心突然涌起了一股反胃的感觉。

只不过这种反感并不是针对他人的，而是针对他自己的。

毕竟作为一名“帮凶”……由于自己的懦弱，明明应该拯救他人生命的他，却亲手将格林格拉斯先生推进了永不见底的深渊之中。

“不……不行。”格林格拉斯先生断断续续地说，“这一封信，必须由我亲自来写。”

麦克菲尔听后微微一愣，看着眼前的男人痛苦的面容，他忽的感到有些不忍。如果没有记错的话，昨天晚上是阿佳莎小姐陪伴着格林格拉斯先生直到深夜，而在阿佳莎小姐走进这个房间之前，格林格拉斯先生并没有做出过这么出格的举动。

麦克菲尔忍不住猜想，格林格拉斯先生想要寄出的信件，一定和阿佳莎小姐有着不小的关联。

“那我来扶您起来吧。”

似乎还没有来得及思考究竟要不要这么做，麦克菲尔就已经率先将这句话说出口了。

既然他什么也做不了了，那么至少，在最后再让他做一次好人吧。

“有劳了。”格林格拉斯先生对他挤出了一个微笑，轻轻地点了点头。

好不容易地将格林格拉斯先生扶到了窗边的案台上之后，麦克菲尔才缓缓地松开了手。格林格拉斯先生先是重重地咳了几声，随后才颤抖着手臂拿起了放在案台上的一支羽毛笔。

麦克菲尔在他的身后静静地看着他。

格林格拉斯先生将羽毛笔蘸好墨水之后，提起笔在一张雪白的信纸面前呆呆地愣了好一阵子。一直到笔尖的墨水滴落在了信纸上后，他才好像忽的意识到了些什么，开始低下头，迅速地用飘逸的字迹在上面落下了一个名字。

收信人——

奥赖恩·布莱克。


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 047

奥赖恩·布莱克又掐灭了一支雪茄。

而这已经是他掐灭的第八根烟了。

“我认为这件事情我们还需要慎重考虑考虑。”他的妻子，沃尔布加在他的身后来回踱步着，语气听起来明显有一丝急躁，“这是我们的长子的终身大事，不能就这么草率地就做决定。”

奥赖恩听后没有立刻回答沃尔布加，而是又用魔杖点燃了一根烟，将其放入嘴中之后，他才慢悠悠地开口道：“可是这几乎是阿克瑞斯最后的心愿了，我不能这样的不近人情。”

“噢，是的，我不得不承认他的确很值得同情。”沃尔布加微微蹙眉，“可那又怎么样呢？我对阿克瑞斯感到抱歉，可难道因为这样，我们就要答应他那个根本不合理的要求吗？”

“不合理？”奥赖恩似乎有些讶异，扬了扬眉看向了自己的妻子，问道，“他希望我们的长子能够迎娶格林格拉斯家族的长女，这在你的眼中是不合理的一件事吗？”

沃尔布加轻叹了一口气，“不，虽然按常理来说的确不是。可是……可是那个阿佳莎，我们都知道关于那个孩子有许多不好的传闻。现在还有不少人深信阿佳莎根本就不是厄休拉的亲生女儿，如果事实真如传闻那般，难道我们要大张旗鼓地将一个低贱的私生子迎进高贵的布莱克家族的大门吗？”

“你多虑了，沃尔布加。”奥赖恩缓缓地吐出了一口烟圈，“那些关于阿佳莎的传闻，纯属无稽之谈。”

“那你是否听过‘无风不起浪’这句话呢？”沃尔布加接着问道，“如果在格林格拉斯家族中没有什么秘密，这个所谓的荒谬的传闻又为什么会流传出来呢？”

奥赖恩听完了沃尔布加的话，眼神突然间变得有一些不安。

“每一个纯血家族都有属于它们自己的秘密。”奥赖恩静默了半晌后，才幽幽地说道。

沃尔布加看出来奥赖恩心意已决，但她似乎对于这样的安排仍旧感到有些不满。

西里斯是她的长子，是将来要继承布莱克家族的家业的人。虽然她不得不承认，在很多时候她甚至会希望西里斯从来就没有出生过，因为西里斯总是那样的叛逆，总是想要与她的想法背道而驰。

可是……

可是不论怎么说，他也始终是她的儿子。

所以，她也由衷地希望西里斯能够娶到一位优秀的妻子。

尽管她不知道怎样的女孩才能够满足她的要求，但她也可以确定，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯绝对不是她理想中的人选。

“我不明白，奥赖恩。”就在两人都陷入沉思之际，沃尔布加却好像突然间想起了什么，“你为什么要这么在意阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯的要求？如果我没有记错的话，在十几年前格林格拉斯家族的资金出现问题的时候，还是你资助了他们一大笔金加隆。于情于理都是他欠你一个人情，而不是与之相反。”

奥赖恩听后微微一怔，灰色的双眼中突然间浮现出了几丝不安的痕迹。

“奥赖恩？”沃尔布加似乎也对自己丈夫的异常反应感到有些在意，“你怎么了？”

奥赖恩这才又将自己手中的雪茄掐灭了，长叹了一口气之后，才看向了自己妻子的眼睛，用十分严肃的语气回答道：“阿克瑞斯和我是朋友。”

沃尔布加冷眼看着自己的丈夫。

“真的是因为这个原因吗？”

“是的。”奥赖恩说道，“你不相信吗？”

“不，我相信你们两人之间的确是有感情的。”沃尔布加有些狐疑地道，“但你真的会因为这个理由……而选择阿佳莎吗？”

“如果你真的感到怀疑，我也很抱歉我实在是无法给出其他的解释了。”奥赖恩淡淡地说，“因为这就是事实。而你呢，沃尔布加？在你眼中，除了那些根本无需在意的传闻之外，阿佳莎又有什么地方令你感到不满呢？”

沃尔布加思索了片刻，“实际上，我并不了解那个女孩。所以也不能说对她有多么地不满。”

“那么，”奥赖恩指出，“你或许可以尝试着喜欢上她。”

就在这时，奥赖恩书房的木门突然间被推开了。奥赖恩回过头去，只见布莱克家族的家养小精灵——克利切，正领着他们的小儿子快步走了进来。

雷古勒斯的右手还提着一个行李箱，脖子上围着银绿相间的围巾，也许是由于伦敦十二月的寒风，他原本应该苍白的脸颊如雪竟然看上去有些泛红。

“噢，雷尔，我亲爱的孩子！”

沃尔布加见到了雷古勒斯后，立刻将方才的话题抛到了脑后，急忙快步走上前去拥抱了她最偏爱的儿子。

“母亲，父亲。”雷古勒斯也微微颔首，冲着自己父母问好。

克利切在此时用尖细的声音插话道：“小少爷一回到家就说想见先生和夫人，克利切就领着小少爷进来了！”

“做得不错，克利切。”沃尔布加毫不吝啬地表扬道。

克利切听完了沃尔布加的话，脸上的神情立刻变得十分兴奋。

然而，雷古勒斯的脸色却没有那么好看了。

“母亲，我很抱歉……”就在沃尔布加还沉浸在喜悦之中的时候，雷古勒斯突然间用歉疚的语气说道，“西里斯……我没能带西里斯回来。”

沃尔布加的脸色瞬间就阴了下来。

“别提他，雷尔——”

“可是……”

“没什么好可是的。”沃尔布加冷冷地道，“西里斯不愿意回家，这难道不是一件正常得不能再正常的事情了吗？我的雷尔，亲爱的好孩子，相比之下在这方面还是你令我省心。”

雷古勒斯有些不安地瞥了一眼坐在角落里的奥赖恩，他见自己的父亲面色凝重，便立刻在心中察觉到了一些异样。

“父亲，发生了什么事吗？”雷古勒斯直白地问道，“有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”

奥赖恩伸出手轻轻地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，在沉默了片刻后才道：“是你哥哥的事情。”

“西里斯？”雷古勒斯有些意外，“除了他不愿回家之外……他还犯了什么错吗？”

“不，目前来说他还没有闯出什么大祸。”奥赖恩解释道，“只不过你哥哥很快就要到十六岁了，有一件事情恐怕不能再拖下去了。所以我才和你母亲在商量这件事，只不过你母亲和我似乎对此有着不同的看法。”

聪明的雷古勒斯很快就明白了自己父亲的这番话如有所指。的确，在纯血世家中，大部分的孩子在十四五岁就会确立了自己未来的结婚对象，而身为长子的人就更加是如此了。只不过，因为西里斯一向不喜欢遵循着父母的心意行事，关于他婚约的事情也被迫一拖再拖。

不知为何，雷古勒斯的心中感到有些不安。

和西里斯年龄相仿的纯血女孩儿其实并不多，而第一个浮现在他脑海中的名字，便是卡西奥佩娅。

雷古勒斯在很小的时候就认识了格林格拉斯家的小女儿，也就是卡西奥佩娅。只不过身为次子的雷古勒斯也知道，像卡西奥佩娅这样的女孩儿，是不太可能选择一个次子结婚的。

因为只有长子才能继承一个家族的大部分遗产和它的实权。雷古勒斯也深知自己不该痴心妄想。所以在得知卡西奥佩娅对西里斯产生了爱慕之情的时候，他并没有采取任何的行动，他甚至愿意由衷地祝福自己喜欢的女孩儿和自己的亲哥哥喜结连理。

只可惜，这一次感到不乐意就范的人，却是西里斯。

西里斯从小就不愿意被家中的各种古板的规矩束缚，所以在所有人都对他的分院结果感到十分意外的时候，只有雷古勒斯觉得这是必然的。

进入格兰芬多之后的西里斯也开始和雷古勒斯渐行渐远，两人再也不像儿时那般亲密无间。

而在喜欢的女孩儿这件事上，两人也自然而然地产生了较大的分歧——

“那么，西里斯是要和哪一位小姐成婚呢？”

在从冗长的回忆中抽离出来之后，雷古勒斯才深吸了一口气，强作镇静地问道。

奥赖恩看了他一眼，随后答道：“是格林格拉斯家的……”

雷古勒斯感觉自己的心脏似乎就好像就在那一刹那停止了跳动。

“是格林格拉斯家的大女儿。”沃尔布加代替奥赖恩将这句话补充完整，“然而，我并不认为这是一个好的选择。虽然你哥哥有的时候顽固得令人头疼，但我仍然认为他值得一个更好的女孩。”

雷古勒斯愣愣地站在原地，没有说话。

“雷尔？”沃尔布加又叫了他一声。

这一次，他才慢慢地回过神来，在确认自己刚才并没有将沃尔布加的话听错之后，他才开口低声说道：“是吗？可我觉得……阿佳莎挺好的。”

“阿佳莎？”沃尔布加没想到自己儿子竟然会直呼格林格拉斯大小姐的教名，这也意味着两人的关系应该比她所想的还要亲密。

“评价一下那一位‘阿佳莎’吧，雷尔。”奥赖恩在这时插话道，“她和你都在斯莱特林学院，按道理来说你应该比我们都更加了解她。”

雷古勒斯轻轻地点了点头。

虽然他对阿佳莎在真正意义上并不能算得上熟悉，但是如果要让他说出一些符合她本人的赞美之词的话，倒也不是一件困难的事。

他的双手紧紧地攥着自己的衣角，手心已经渗出了汗。

“父亲，母亲。我认为……”他看向了奥赖恩和沃尔布加，用一种肯定的语气说道，“我认为阿佳莎对于西里斯而言，是最合适的一个人选。”


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 048

西里斯睁开双眼后，见到的第一个事物便是格兰芬多校舍里的琥珀色水晶吊灯。浅色的水晶在阳光的折射下显得光怪陆离，绚丽的色彩总让他觉得有一些似曾相识。但那个曾经也同样给予过他类似印象的事物究竟是什么，西里斯一时之间却也想不起来了。

昨夜的记忆已经变得混沌模糊，他唯一能够勉强回忆起来的，只是詹姆斯和彼得端着好几瓶不知道从哪儿弄来的火焰威士忌的兴奋模样，以及玛丽·麦克唐纳在他耳边说过的一些意味不明的话语。

在经过一番思想斗争之后，西里斯终于选择从床铺上艰难地爬了起来。接着，他穿好了拖鞋，径直走向了窗户所在的方向，在将覆盖在窗户前方的暗红色窗帘拉开之后，他终于长长地舒了一口气。

只见窗外的世界早已变成了白皑皑的一片。

“……西里斯？”詹姆斯慵懒的声音从他的身后传来，“你醒过来了？”

西里斯转过身去，看向了自己的那位仍然躺在床面上“挣扎”的好友，轻轻地勾了勾嘴角，说道：“是啊，还真是多亏了你和彼得，我才能睡一个安稳觉。”

“我就勉强将你这句话当成夸奖吧。”詹姆斯苦笑着说道，“不管怎么样，我们至少尽兴了一次，不是吗？”

的确，他们的确在格兰芬多公共休息室内狂欢了一个晚上。只不过，随之而来的便是火焰威士忌给身体带来的各种沉重负担。

“你今天有什么打算吗？”就在西里斯沉默不语的时候，詹姆斯突然间问道。

西里斯摇了摇头，“大概没有，你呢？”

“正好，我也没有什么特别重要的事情可以做。”詹姆斯笑道，“你记不记得，西里斯？我们上一次在霍格沃茨的探险还没有完全结束呢，今天好不容易我们三人都有空，你可不能再找借口推脱了。”

“上一次我也不想推脱的，詹姆斯。”西里斯说道，“你忘记了，上一次——”

“我记得上一次是你的弟弟跑了过来，并且阻止了你的行动。”

“你还记得就好。”西里斯瞥了詹姆斯一眼，“而在当时我没有选择。”

“我还记得你曾经说过……你挺喜欢你的弟弟雷古勒斯的。”詹姆斯似乎察觉到了西里斯眼神的异样，便忍不住试探道，“我没有记错吧？”

“那是在他被那些可笑的纯血理论影响之前。”西里斯尖锐地指出，“而现在，我甚至会在有的时候觉得雷古勒斯给我的感觉十分的陌生。他竟然也会认为非纯血出生的巫师理所应当地就低人一等，认为巫师世界就应该完全由纯血的巫师来统治。我实在是想不明白，因为这并不是我曾经认识的雷古勒斯会说出的话。”

**

在和詹姆斯、彼得在大礼堂内享用完早餐之后，西里斯却十分意外地见到了前来通知自己的麦格教授。

“布莱克先生，”在看见了自己之后，格兰芬多的院长有些庆幸地说，“你在这里就好，我现在需要你立刻去一趟校长室，我有很重要的事情需要通知你。”

听完了麦格教授的这话，站在西里斯身旁的彼得以及詹姆斯都有些不安地你看看我、我看看你，在确认他们最近的确没有闯下什么大祸之后，詹姆斯才主动开口问道：“麦格教授，是我们又犯了什么错吗？”

“噢，不，你们并没有做错什么，波特先生。”麦格教授连忙解释道，“这是布莱克先生家中的私事，所以我才需要布莱克先生单独和我前去校长室一趟。”

家中的私事？

西里斯有些不解地皱了皱眉，难道是因为他这个圣诞节没有回家的缘故吗？但他原本以为，他的母亲沃尔布加并不会对此感到意外，毕竟他已经整整三个月没有给沃尔布加写过信了，而他相信雷古勒斯绝对没有胆子这么做。

“走吧，布莱克先生。”麦格教授看着西里斯说道。

“好的，教授。”西里斯点了点头，跟上了麦格教授的脚步。

在前去校长室的路上，西里斯已经预想出了他走进校长室后会面临什么样的情况。也许他会看见沃尔布加一脸气愤地职责他的叛逆行为，也许沃尔布加根本就没有前来霍格沃茨，而是写了一封信给邓布利多教授，并且在信中示意邓布利多教授劝说自己回家。

西里斯设想了无数种可能性，可他没有想到的是，当他进入了校长办公室后，第一个见到的人竟然会是他的父亲——奥赖恩·布莱克。

西里斯当场就愣住了。

“辛苦你们了，邓布利多教授、麦格教授。”奥赖恩·布莱克在见到自己的长子之后，终于露出了一个满意的笑容，并且微笑着向邓布利多以及麦格致谢。

麦格教授若有所指地看了邓布利多教授一眼。

“不过我想……我需要和西里斯单独谈一谈。”奥赖恩看着邓布利多说道，“所以，也许要麻烦两位教授——”

“不用过于客气，奥赖恩。”邓布利多笑盈盈地回答道，“我想我和米勒娃也正好需要去查看一下大礼堂的秩序。”

说完这句话后，邓布利多教授便携着麦格教授离开了校长办公室，整个偌大的办公室内只剩下了奥赖恩和西里斯两人。

这一次，西里斯知道自己无法再逃避下去了。

“父亲？”西里斯站在原地，面向着自己的父亲，在犹豫了片刻之后，才幽幽地开口了，“您怎么会出现在霍格沃茨？”

“难道这句话不应该由我来问你吗，我亲爱的西里斯。”奥赖恩手握着权杖，一步一步地朝着西里斯所在的方向走来，“你为什么会出现在霍格沃茨，而不是格里莫广场十二号？”

西里斯怔了怔，“我以为雷古勒斯已经告诉过你们了，我今年圣诞节不会回家。”他淡淡地说道。

“噢，是的，雷尔的确告诉了我们。”奥赖恩冷笑了一声，盯着自己的长子，漆黑的瞳孔看起来十分的冷漠，“但我也可以很明确地告诉你，今年的圣诞节，你不能留在霍格沃茨！”

“为什么？”西里斯有些不满地反问道，“我已经快要十六岁了，我有权利决定自己应该做些什么！”

“正因为你已经快要十六岁了，已经快要成年了，我才更加不能由着你胡来！”

奥赖恩说完这话，手中的权杖也同时重重地敲击在了地面上，发出了震耳欲聋的声响。

“你现在给我回校舍收拾行李，”奥赖恩几乎是用命令的语气说道，“收拾完行李之后，你马上跟我离开这里。”

“不，”西里斯听后立刻拒绝道，“我是不会走的！无论发生什么事！”

奥赖恩眯起了双眼，眼中的情绪立刻从冷漠迅速转变为了极致的愤怒，在西里斯的记忆中，他从未见过自己的父亲像此刻这样的愤怒过。

“不要让我再强调第二次……西里斯。”奥赖恩说出这句话时的声音听起来就如同利刃那般锋利，“如果你不想因此抱憾终身的话，你就最好和我一起离开霍格沃茨，这是我给你的最后的忠告！”

……抱憾终身？

父亲到底在说些什么？

西里斯的嘴唇轻轻地颤动了一下，直觉告诉他家中一定发生了什么变故。可是他也明白，此时此刻的奥赖恩并不会愿意主动地将事情的原委告知于他。

他的内心就仿佛被一双大手活生生地给撕裂成了两瓣那样煎熬，他想要开口拒绝奥赖恩，想要告诉他——他根本就不在乎！

可是他发现他做不到。

**

霍格沃茨的特快列车又一次开动了，只不过坐在车厢内的两人，在列车开动的全程里都冷冷地沉默着、一言不发。

最后一次……他发誓这绝对是最后一次！

西里斯在心中愤恨地想到，他不明白为什么父亲母亲永远都希望他成长为他们两人的附属品，为什么就不能多花一些时间去了解他心中的真实想法？为什么他只要稍微有一丁点与他们心中的期望产生了偏差，他们就要像对待怪物那样歇斯底里地指责他？

沃尔布加曾经无数次地说过，她希望西里斯·布莱克从来没有出生过。

奥赖恩也曾不止一次地说过，他对自己的长子西里斯感到十分地失望。

甚至就连雷古勒斯，他那个曾经最为亲密的弟弟，在每一次父母责骂他的时候，都会选择站在他的对立面。

在这样的日子里，他感觉自己就像是被浸泡在沸水中的青蛙，又或者是囚禁在牢笼中的猎鹰，他想要反抗，最终却还是无可奈何。

因为他们是他的亲人，他们是与他血脉相通的、本该最亲近的人。

……

就这样，一直到特快列车停靠在国王十字车站的展台旁的时候，西里斯的思绪都仍然是混沌不堪的。

奥赖恩并没有再多对自己的长子多说任何一句指责又或者是宽慰的话语了。在列车稳稳当当地停下之后，他才杵着自己手中的权杖，一步一步地走下了列车。

西里斯则是低头紧随着自己的父亲，本该英俊的脸庞在此时看上去却十分的阴沉。

“看样子是时候了。”

奥赖恩突然间停下了自己的脚步，并且掏出了他放在口袋中的一枚怀表，在确认好了怀表上的时间后，他平静地开口说道：“希望我们去到那里的时候还能赶得上晚宴。”

“那里？”西里斯立刻就察觉到了奥赖恩话语中的异样，“难道我们不是回家吗？”

“不，”奥赖恩摇了摇头，看着西里斯道，“我们这一次不回家。”

“不回家？”西里斯更加不解了，“那我们要去什么地方？”

奥赖恩听后长叹了一口气，就好像说出那个地方的名字会让他承受千斤的重负一般，“我们要去的地方，是格林格拉斯庄园。”

不知怎的，西里斯觉得他的声音在风雪中听起来似乎有一些飘忽不定。


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 049

阿佳莎身穿一条缀着米白色蕾丝花边的白色连衣裙，一头柔软的金色及腰长发编成了一个长长的辫子垂在脑后，仅用一条浅珊瑚色的丝带松松地挽着。

前几日，布莱克夫人已经雷古勒斯·布莱克已经达到了格林格拉斯庄园，而马尔福家族的年轻主人——卢修斯·马尔福也携着自己的新婚妻子紧随其后。

厄休拉自然是为他们这几位贵宾安排好了安寝的房间，饮食起居也是用最上乘的美食和衣物供着。阿佳莎静静地站在父亲的床前，面对着如今面色憔悴的格林格拉斯先生，她的内心只觉得讽刺。

为什么明明就是在准备丧事……却弄得好像有什么好事要发生一样？

“阿佳莎，”站在她身后的厄休拉在此时突然间淡淡地命令道，“你去把窗帘拉开吧，房间里实在是太昏暗了。”

阿佳莎没有出声，只是沉默着走向了落地窗所在的方向，伸出手将墨绿色的天鹅绒窗帘拉了开来。

一瞬间，窗外的阳光倾泻而入。

“下雪了啊……”她有些茫然地望着窗外清一色的景象，下意识地喃喃道。

这几天里，厄休拉就像是在盯贼一样全程跟在她的身后，丝毫不给她一丁点和格林格拉斯先生独处的机会。除此之外，卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯都在这期间和父亲进行了好几次谈话，只不过由于格林格拉斯先生的状态愈渐恶化，恐怕卡西奥佩娅也没能如愿将自己的心中所想尽数告知她的父亲。

就在这时，格林格拉斯先生突然间苏醒了过来。阿佳莎下意识地回过头去看向了自己的父亲，在心中斟酌了片刻后，才轻轻地开口询问道：“我吵醒您了吗，父亲？”

格林格拉斯先生慢慢地摇了摇头，接着瞥了一眼放在自己床头柜上的香薰灯，轻咳了几声几声后说道：“香薰——”

阿佳莎很快就明白了格林格拉斯先生的意思，转身走向了床头柜，将柜子上的香薰灯端起来查看了会儿，接着说道：“香薰好像已经用完了，父亲想要添新的吗？”

格林格拉斯先生点了点头。

“好的，这里有睡莲、玫瑰、月桂……还有薰衣草。”阿佳莎清点了一下放在衣橱里的香料，柔声说道，“不过我不建议您在这时候用薰衣草的，它的气味闻起来可能有一些呛鼻。”

格林格拉斯先生却说：“用月桂的就好。”

月桂，这是她最喜欢的一种。

也不知道这是不是她的错觉，又或者只是她多虑了。

“好……那我们就用月桂的。”阿佳莎强笑了一会儿，从衣橱里拿出了一部分月桂气味的香料，随后将其放入了香薰灯中，轻轻地点着了。一瞬间，房间内立刻弥漫着淡淡的、令人心旷神怡的香气。

而这全程，厄休拉都只是站在原地冷冷地看着她。

“奥赖恩……他们来了吗？”

“您说的是布莱克先生吗？”阿佳莎问道。

“是的。”格林格拉斯先生回过头，看向了自己的女儿，眼睛里有意味深长的情绪一闪而过，“他们到了吗？”

“西格纳斯·布莱克先生和德鲁埃拉夫人都已经到了。”阿佳莎如实回答说，“沃尔布加夫人和雷古勒斯也已经安顿下来了，虽然奥赖恩先生目前还没有出现，不过您大可以放心，我想奥赖恩先生过不了多久就会到的。”

“但愿如此。”格林格拉斯先生轻声说。

在给格林格拉斯先生服下魔药之后，厄休拉和阿佳莎一同离开了他的房间。

“等一会记得通知莉莎去厨房里查看一下，”一走出房间的大门，厄休拉就吩咐阿佳莎道，“今天的晚宴千万不能出任何的差错。还有，如果布莱克夫人有什么需要的话，你也要用和对待我一样的态度去对待她们，明白了吗？”

阿佳莎只是淡淡地说：“明白了。”

厄休拉皱了皱眉，这几天阿佳莎安静得出奇。虽然说她一直以来都不是那种吵闹的性子，但这种过分的温顺和平静，还是让厄休拉感到了几丝不安。

可她最终却还是什么都没有问出口。

“一天下来，我也累了。”厄休拉轻叹一声说，“在晚宴开始之前不用来我的房间叫我，等一切都准备得差不多之后，在让莉莎过来通知我吧。在此之前，不要给我整出什么差错来，但我想你在这方面应该不会令我失望吧，阿佳莎？”

“当然，”阿佳莎微微垂睫，语气平稳，“夫人放心吧。”

**

西里斯·布莱克和他的父亲约莫是在太阳完全下山之前走进了格林格拉斯庄园别墅的大门的。

奥赖恩的前脚才刚刚踏入客厅，莉莎便急忙殷切地冲上前去，嘴里同时道：“布莱克先生把外套交给莉莎吧！客厅里有点心，布莱克先生和布莱克少爷如果不嫌弃的话，可以随意享用！”

奥赖恩还是很礼貌地勉强弯了弯嘴角，轻声道：“谢谢。”

至于他的儿子，看上去则就没有那么地从容不迫了。

西里斯的一头黑发看上去凌乱不堪，他身上穿的还是那件格兰芬多的校袍，白色衬衫上有两颗扣子并没有扣上，挂在脖子上的红金相间领带也松松垮垮的。

阿佳莎双手交握在身前，一言不发地站在了大厅的一个角落，眼角时不时朝着西里斯所在的方向瞥去。

虽然她很不想承认，但却也不得不承认，即便是在这种邋邋遢遢的装束之下，西里斯·布莱克看上去却还是那么的英俊帅气。

难怪就连阿克瑞斯在有的时候都会忍不住妒忌他。

而看样子，西里斯·布莱克也发现了她的存在。在莉莎领着奥赖恩离开了客厅，整个客厅独剩下阿佳莎和西里斯两人的时候，他终于快步朝着她所在的方向走去。

阿佳莎感到自己的心跳速度似乎开始变得不规律起来。

“你们在搞什么鬼……格林格拉斯？”

西里斯的语气听上去有一些不满，他带着疑惑的眼光迅速地环顾了一下四周，紧接着压低了声音在阿佳莎的耳边问道。

阿佳莎没有立刻回答他，而是回过头去看了看他。

她的身上散发着一股淡淡的清香，脸上那双琥珀色的眼睛中带着几丝难以言明的情绪，像是哀悸也像是同情，“我不知道。”在盯了西里斯好一会儿后，阿佳莎才幽幽地回答道，“也许在这种场合，身为长子的你也不得不出席吧。”

西里斯狐疑地看了她一眼，他发现虽然只是半个月没有见阿佳莎，但她看上去明显清瘦了许多，原本就尖细的下巴看上去更尖了，因此衬得一对明亮的眼睛尤外的大。

虽然她说她不知道，但直觉告诉西里斯，她一定又在说谎。

“……我很抱歉。”就连他自己也不清楚为什么，他竟然率先开口道歉了，“关于你父亲的事，我真的感到很抱歉。”

阿佳莎轻轻地“嗯”了一声，随后也只是点了点头而已。

“可是——”西里斯接着说道，“也许我这么说会显得我过于不近人情，可你父亲的事情和我没有任何关系，我实在是不明白我为什么一定要在此时此刻出现在这里？”

说完，他又低下头去看了阿佳莎一眼，在发现阿佳莎并没有露出愤怒的神色之后，他才默默地在心里松了一口气。

西里斯想，曾经的自己一定会对现在这个主动和阿佳莎·格林格拉斯说话的人感到惊奇，从前的他从来不愿意和格林格拉斯一家中的任何人产生一星半点的交集，无论给他多少给金加隆他都不会这么做，包括那个看上去温和而又善解人意的女级长阿佳莎。

但现在，如果非要让他在这一家人里选一个交流对象的话，他或许还是会选择这位站在他身边的金发少女。


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 050

莉莎按照往日三倍的分量准备好了丰盛的晚餐，几位宾客也围着长形的餐桌依次坐下。

厄休拉午觉过后，便换上了一条纯黑的黑色丝质长裙，一头乌黑的长发被她高高地挽成了一个发髻。这样的装束比她往日里的要朴素许多，不知道是不是阿佳莎的错觉，她竟然会觉得厄休拉在这段时间里看起来似乎也削瘦不少。

阿佳莎没有什么食欲，卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯的情况看上去也没有好上多少。

今晚的餐桌原本应当是极为沉默的，在在场的众人都意识到了那件即将到来的噩耗之后，没有一个人会愿意主动开口打破这一阵诡异而又悲哀的宁静。甚至就连西里斯·布莱克，都没有这么做。

可是这一阵宁静，却被格林格拉斯先生自己给打破了。

“……格林格拉斯先生？！”在看见坐在轮椅上的格林格拉斯先生出现在了餐厅的时候，莉莎有些失控地惊叫了出来，“都是莉莎不好！都是莉莎不好！我没有看护好您……您不应该在这个时候出现在这里的，您应该留在房间里休息的！都是莉莎不好！坏莉莎！坏莉莎！”

格林格拉斯先生快速地看了莉莎一眼，缓缓地压了摇头，“……没事，莉莎。”他的声音听起来简直比远方的鸣笛声还要飘渺，脸上病态的神态更加是印证了他的有气无力。

“我今天不得不出现在这里，”在莉莎缓慢地将格林格拉斯先生推到了餐桌旁边之后，格林格拉斯先生才继续用极其细微的声音说道，“希望不要打扰了大家的兴致……虽然很抱歉，但如果此时此刻我不利用好这个机会，恐怕今后都没有机会再将我想说的话说出口了。”

众人在听懂了他这番话背后的意味之后，谁也没有开口说些什么，只有厄休拉一人，眉头紧锁地坐在座位上，用一种奇怪的眼神打量着自己的丈夫。毫无疑问，她在此之前也并不知道自己的丈夫会如此突然地出现在众人的面前。

莉莎给格林格拉斯先生倒上了一小杯红酒，格林格拉斯先生强笑着向她道谢之后，才吃力地举起了酒杯，面向着餐桌旁的众人，说道：“今天难得将大家聚在一起，又是在这种特殊的时候……我便也不好再继续卖关子了。我和奥赖恩已经就一件事情达成了共识，那便是我们的孩子的婚事。”

虽然他说出这话时的语气依然是轻柔的，然而这句话却无疑是犹如一颗坠落而下的陨石那般，重重地砸在了在场的每一个人的心头。

“什、什么——”

“父亲，您在说些什么？！”

卡西奥佩娅的神色看上去和阿克瑞斯一样地震惊，阿佳莎猜想她或许压根没有机会和格林格拉斯先生提及这件事。

“你是不是累过头了……亲爱的？”就在这时，一直沉默不语的厄休拉终于颤抖着嘴唇开口了，“或许魔药的副作用还没有完全过去，我想你最好还是回房间休息比较妥当，而各位应该也不会对此产生什么异议吧？”

虽然她很极力地在压制着自己的情绪，但阿佳莎能从她的话语中感觉到她的不安。而厄休拉，或许在给格林格拉斯先生下毒的时候，都未曾这么紧张过。

“不，我没有糊涂，厄休拉。”格林格拉斯先生看向了自己的妻子，眼神坚定，“事实上，我清醒得很，我甚至觉得自己从未像现在这样清醒过。各位也不用继续避讳些什么了，即便善良的麦克菲尔先生怎么用美好的愿想来说服我，我都十分清楚我剩下的已经不多了。但也正因为这样……”

他说到一半，突然间重重地咳了几声。

“……正因这样，我才必须要将几件我放心不下的事情安顿好。”格林格拉斯先生挤出了一个苦涩的笑容，“难道不是吗？不然，我又怎么有勇气去见伟大的梅林呢？”

厄休拉的脸色僵了一下，她那戴着好几只硕大戒指的苍白右手也正在静静地颤抖着，即便她接下来什么都没有说，可是在场的众人无一不能从她的脸上读出她对格林格拉斯先生的愤怒。

——是的，那是对于一个将死之人的愤怒。

“奥赖恩，”格林格拉斯先生回过头去，目光落在了奥赖恩·布莱克身上，“事实上，这段时间里我一直都在和奥赖恩讨论这件事……不知不觉间，我们的孩子都已经这么大了，我们格林格拉斯家族和古老的布莱克家族一向交好，如果能够达成这桩没事，对我们而言也是一种莫大的荣幸。”

“你言重了，亲爱的阿克瑞斯。”奥赖恩微微地低下了头，“我想我们两个家族之间的友谊，还有你我之间的友谊，并不需要这些客套话来修饰。你愿意将自己的掌上明珠交予我们布莱克家族，那对我们而言才是一种殊荣，难道不是这样吗？”

听完了自己父亲的这一番话，西里斯感觉到了自己的额头上划过了一滴冷汗。

是了……如果不是什么重要的事情，父亲才不会莫名其妙地将他从霍格沃茨拽来这里。

如果那个被订婚的人是雷古勒斯的话，他压根就不需要出现在这里。更何况，纯血家族之间的订婚仪式，一直是长子先于次子的。

西里斯紧紧地攥住了拳头，可他实在是过于用力了，就好像指甲都要嵌入血肉之中一样。

他似乎已经预料得到自己的父亲接下来要说些什么了，但反正不管他说些什么，结局都不会有很大的不同。他极有可能在毕业之后便被迫迎娶卡西奥佩娅，又或者是那个阿佳莎？但对他而言，无论是卡西奥佩娅还是阿佳莎，又有多大的不同呢？

他都不爱她们。

他们之间没有所谓的爱情。

所以这桩婚姻注定是一场悲剧。

“西里斯？”奥赖恩的声音将他无情地拉回了现实，西里斯下意识地抬起了头，却只觉得眼前的灯光显得尤为刺眼，以至于他甚至都看不清自己父母的神情。

“西里斯和我们家的三个孩子都是同学，对吧？”格林格拉斯先生继续问道。

西里斯没有回答。格林格拉斯先生接下来似乎还说了一些别的话，可是他实在是听不清，因为在那时他的脑海中只充斥着一个声音。

那个在怂恿着他反抗的声音。

……

“不！您一定是弄错了什么！”

倏地，卡西奥佩娅像是受到了什么巨大刺激一般，凄厉地仰着头尖叫了出来，于此同时还伸出手打翻了自己身边盛满了昂贵红酒的高脚杯。

“您一定是搞错了什么……为什么是阿佳莎？为什么？！您明明知道——您明明知道阿佳莎是什么！”卡西奥佩娅豆大的泪珠已经溢出了眼眶，这副模样放在平常自然是十分的失礼，但她此刻看起来好似并不在乎，“您不是说您一直都最偏爱我的吗？那为什么……为什么要选择阿佳莎？而且——而且为什么您还要让她做西里斯的妻子，让她做将来布莱克家族的女主人？她……她根本没有那个资格！”

说完，卡西奥佩娅也全然不顾众人诧异的眼光，兀自从座位上猛地站了起来，接着捂着脸庞飞快地跑出了餐厅。

阿克瑞斯的双眼中充满了震惊的神情，他回过头来看了这场婚约的“女主角”——阿佳莎一眼，却发现自己身旁的阿佳莎神情平静得出奇。

阿克瑞斯惊愕地坐在座位上犹豫了一会儿，看上去似乎想要开口询问些什么，但很快，他脸上的震惊便迅速地化为了愤怒。而最后，他还是选择离开了座位，追随着卡西奥佩娅离开的方向而去。

格林格拉斯先生皱了皱眉头，他似乎没有料到这件事情最终会落到这般尴尬的境地。

“各位，实在是失礼……”

“阿克瑞斯，这真的不会太突然了吗？”就在这时，西格纳斯·布莱克突然开口问道，“在做决定之前，真的不需要先征求一下孩子们的意见吗？”

“你当初可曾被你的父亲征求过意见，西格纳斯？”奥赖恩听后看向了西格纳斯，若有所指地说道，“我们做出了这样的决定之前，也是经过了深思熟虑的。西里斯是我的孩子，我当然希望他将来能够过得更好。阿佳莎和他是同学，虽然不在一个学院里，而我想——”

“……我想艾姬也不会不愿意的。”格林格拉斯先生接过了奥赖恩的话，“对吧，艾姬？”

阿佳莎终于抬起了头，眼睛看向了自己的父亲，正当她想要轻轻地点头的时候，她忽然间瞥见了坐在她身旁的厄休拉怨愤的目光，正直勾勾地盯着自己。

即便卡西奥佩娅没有想到这一层，但一向精于算计的厄休拉又怎么可能不向格林格拉斯先生提起这件事呢？

然而，格林格拉斯先生却没有选择她和卡西奥佩娅。

他最后还是选择了阿佳莎。

阿佳莎明白自己的回答意味着什么，如果她忤逆了厄休拉的意愿，她便也因此背叛了厄休拉。在格林格拉斯先生死后，她真正成年之前，她唯一的合法监护人也只有厄休拉一人。那么厄休拉又会怎么对待一个“叛徒”呢？阿佳莎不知道确切的答案，但她唯一可以确定的是，厄休拉是绝对不会轻易放过她的。

可是这场赌局，从很早之前就已经开始了。

既然她早就下定决心赌上自己的全部，包括她的感情、她的未来……那么她就绝对不会回头。

“是的，乐意之至，先生。”她用掷地有声的声音回答道。

西里斯听后，几乎是条件反射性的将视线转移到了阿佳莎身上。

“西里斯，那么你呢？”奥赖恩看着自己的长子问道。

西里斯却还是没有回答。

奥赖恩开始面露愠色了。

而就在这时，阿佳莎忽然抢先在父子两人之前开口道：“布莱克先生，可否让我和……布莱克，我的意思是西里斯，可否让我和西里斯单独地谈一谈呢？”

她带着渴求的目光看着奥赖恩，奥赖恩自然是没有拒绝她。


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 051

阿佳莎低着头，一言不发地领着西里斯来到了餐厅附近的一个书房里。在确认好书房里面真的空无一人之后，她才回过身去锁上了书房的门，紧接着将头扭了过来，正好对上了西里斯的目光。

布莱克的一双灰绿色的瞳孔在昏暗的光线下显得尤为阴沉，也不知道是不是心里作用的缘故，在阿佳莎眼里，西里斯的那双眼睛愤怒得就好像要喷出火来。

“你说谎了，不是吗？”

“什么？”阿佳莎愣了愣。

“你说谎了，”西里斯用冷冷的声音再一次强调了一遍，“在晚宴开始之前，你告诉我你并不知道今天晚上会发生什么。但从你现在的神态来看，在那个时候你九成是在说谎，难道不是吗？”

阿佳莎静静地听完了西里斯的询问后，才长叹了一口气，回答道：“如果你问的是我是否确定今晚会发生什么，我只能告诉你我在当时并没有说谎。因为我的确不知道我的父亲会在今晚宣布些什么，又或者他会选择做出怎样的决定。布莱克，不管你愿不愿意相信，但现在我说的这些，都是实话。”

西里斯有些嫌恶地皱了皱眉。

“但是……”阿佳莎又像是想起了什么似的，接着补充道，“如果你指的是我是否知道婚约这件事的话，很抱歉，我的确欺骗了你。不……事实上我不仅仅是欺骗了你，因为向父亲提出这桩婚约的人，恰恰就是我自己。”

在听完了阿佳莎的这番话后，站在书房正中央的西里斯，神情即刻从单纯的愤怒迅速转变为了一种极致的憎恶。

他深吸了一口气，接着一步一步地朝着站在自己面前的金发少女走去，而眼前的少女却丝毫不为所动。

“你知道——”他压低了声音，说话时的语气几乎可以称之为咬牙切齿，“你知道你都做了些什么吗……格林格拉斯？！”

阿佳莎没有躲避他凶狠的目光，反而十分无所畏惧地抬起了头，将自己的视线毫无保留地暴露在了他的眼前。

就好像此时此刻做了亏心事的人并非是她本人，而是西里斯·布莱克一样。

“我当然知道。”阿佳莎用平静的语气回答了西里斯的质问，“正是因为我知道我在做些什么，所以我才一定要这么做。即便你会因此厌恶我、讨厌我……不，大概不可能这么简单吧？布莱克，也许你会恨我，也许你现在就想用你的双手掐死我，但这些我都并不在乎。我在乎的，只有我能不能嫁给你，能不能成为将来布莱克家族的女主人，仅此而已。”

西里斯微微睁大了双眼，有些不可置信地打量着面不改色的阿佳莎。他不得不承认，虽然有这种想法的女孩在纯血世家里比比皆是，可是像阿佳莎这样毫无保留地、直白地袒露出来的人，他却从来都没有遇见过一个。

“但不管怎么样，你知道我是绝对不会同意的——”

“其实他们说的那些传言，都是真的。”就在西里斯想要表达自己坚决的态度的时候，阿佳莎却冷不丁地插进了一句毫不相关的话。

“你在说些什么？”

“我说……”阿佳莎眨了眨了眼睛，神情依旧十分的平静，“那些关于我的真实身世的传言，都是真的。”

西里斯奇怪而又迷茫地看了她一眼。

他不明白阿佳莎的真实身世和此时此刻的形势有什么关系，但他也不得不承认，他的确对阿佳莎的坦诚感到意外。

西里斯在很小的时候，就曾经无意间听见沃尔布加谈起过格林格拉斯家族的一些往事，沃尔布加似乎十分地确信，阿佳莎就是一位私生子。

——正因如此，西里斯对沃尔布加并没有阻止这场婚约感到十分地不解。

“所以呢？”在缓过神来之后，西里斯冷淡地问道，“那和我又有什么关系？”

可是阿佳莎却没有正面回答他的问题，只是自顾自地继续阐述着：“我的生母并不是厄休拉·罗齐尔，而是一名连名字都不被人知晓的麻瓜种女孩。在厄休拉诞下卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯之前，我的生母就已经怀孕了。我的父亲，也就是你们口中的‘格林格拉斯先生’，在不知道我母亲怀孕了的情况下抛弃了她，并且依照着家族的安排和厄休拉结了婚。只是他们两人都万万没有想到的事情是，我的母亲在生下我之后便撒手人寰，我在一岁之前也一直被寄养在我母亲的麻瓜家庭里。而我的父亲，在厄休拉怀孕的时候，不知道从哪里得到了关于我的消息，一意孤行地要将我接回格林格拉斯家族抚养。”

不知道为什么，虽然在听见阿佳莎说出这些话的时候，西里斯感到有些烦躁不安，可他却又偏偏没有开口打断她。

“最可笑的是，我是在厄休拉诞下双胞胎的一年后被送进这个庄园里的。”说完这句话后，阿佳莎自嘲般地轻笑了一声，“那一天是情人节的前一天，也正好是我弟弟妹妹的生日。”

“你现在说这些到底有什么意义？”西里斯问道。

阿佳莎则是盯着西里斯的眼睛，说道：“你知道吗，布莱克先生？其实我有的时候真的特别羡慕你。”

“为什么？”

“原因很简单，”阿佳莎尖锐地指出，“实际上那种羡慕，甚至都可以称得上是嫉妒了。我嫉妒你有着一对即便你做出了很多荒唐的事情，却还是愿意包容你的父母。我嫉妒你在学校里，永远有可以倾诉和畅谈的知心朋友。我嫉妒你即便是个要命的自大狂，却还是有人愿意打从心底里地崇拜你、喜欢你。”

西里斯接下来并没有说话。

“但真正最让我嫉妒的……”阿佳莎说到这里的时候，声音突然间变得有些颤抖，“是你一直都可以主宰你自己的人生，可是我却做不到！你明明是一个布莱克，却还是毫无顾忌地选择进入了格兰芬多，全然无视你的家族、你的父母对你的期望。也许你会说，他们的期望于你而言是一种痛苦，可不论这种期望让你感到多么的痛苦，你的家人都是爱你的，难道不是这样吗？”

“你不是我，格林格拉斯。”西里斯突然间插话道，“站在旁观者的角度，你永远不可能知道当我处在我这个处境里的时候，我是一种怎样的感受。”

“是吗？”阿佳莎苦笑着眨了眨眼睛，接着摇摇头道，“那我想你也永远不会知道被自己的继母逼迫着成为食死徒的情妇是一种怎样的感受了，布莱克先生！厄休拉恨她的婚姻，也恨我的母亲，但她最最憎恨的，其实还是我的父亲。你知道吗，我的父亲就是因为她才变得像现在这样奄奄一息的。而我呢？在这整整十几年里，我一直是她的一个泄愤对象，一个还拥有那么一些利用价值的泄愤对象！在斯莱特林学院里，总有人说莉莉·伊万斯什么都好，只可惜是个‘泥巴种’。但是没有人知道，我有多么地想要像伊万斯一样，只用当一个所谓的‘泥巴种’，这样我就可以只做一个十六岁的女孩，而不是每天都在担惊受怕，我的继母会不会将我推入另一个黑暗的深渊之中。我的父亲当初将我接回这里就是个致命的错误！如果……如果他不这么做的话，我现在的人生就不应该是这个样子的——”

“不论你的人生有多么的黑暗，你都不应该让无关的人来替你承受这种黑暗！”

虽然西里斯不得不承认，当阿佳莎说出这番话的时候，他的内心确实感受到了一种揪心的酸涩，他也的的确确十分同情她如今的处境。

然而——

然而那并不代表着，他有那个义务去牺牲自己的人生去成全她的愿望。

“实话实说，你跟我说的这些话，真的让我感到很震惊，阿佳莎。”在第一次说出阿佳莎的教名之后，西里斯的神情突然变得有些不自然，“我也很同情你，可是那又怎么样？我和你连朋友都算不上……不，即便我们两个人真的是朋友，我也不可能为了你牺牲我一生的幸福。这是我的态度，我更加不可能因为我对你突然产生的几分同情心就改变我的想法的。所以，虽然很抱歉，但我还是要告诉你——等我们两个人从这个房间里出去之后，我会很明确地拒绝你父亲的提议的。”

在西里斯一口气将这些话全部从心底里吐出来后，狭小的书房内突然间陷入了一阵沉默。

阿佳莎没有说任何话，只是站在原地平静地打量着他。

西里斯又叹了一口气，“如果你没有其他的话想说的话，那么我就出去了。”他回过头去淡淡地对阿佳莎说道。

“你不会的。”阿佳莎听后，笃定地说，“你不会这么做的。”

西里斯微微蹙眉，反驳道：“而我现在就打算这么做了。”

“布莱克，虽然我真的很不想问你这个问题……”阿佳莎在这时幽幽地说道，“但你有没有考虑过，当你那个对你感到‘恨铁不成钢’的父亲知道了你和你的那一位‘叛逆的堂姐’之间的小秘密之后，他会有什么样的感受？”

西里斯听后猛地愣住了。

他瞪大着双眼，一脸错愕地看向了阿佳莎，在确信自己刚才真的没有听错什么之后，他才焦急地伸出手将那一条挂在自己项颈上的饰品狠狠地扯了下来。

阿弗洛狄忒的“祝福”，在此时此刻，显然已经变成了“诅咒”。

阿佳莎似乎一点儿都不对西里斯的反应感到惊奇，她慢慢地将手覆在了眼角，接着轻轻地抹去了那几滴仍然挂在眼眶里的泪珠。

与此同时，西里斯将那张放在琉璃瓶里的纸条展了开来，只见如今躺在纸条上的名字已经不再是“安多米达·布莱克”。

——而是“阿佳莎·格林格拉斯”。

“其实我原本是打算让你的父亲亲自察看这个瓶子里的名字的，布莱克先生。”阿佳莎在他的身后用低低的声音说道，“但我并不想欺骗你，我也知道今天晚上发生的事情已经够让你恨我一阵子了，我可不想让你恨我一辈子。我也暗中调查过了，你亲爱的堂姐安多米达现在已经和一位麻瓜出身的巫师——泰德·唐克斯结了婚，我想你也不想她平静的生活突然间受到布莱克家族的打扰吧？”

“你给我闭嘴！”西里斯突然恶狠狠地冲她吼道，“在我亲手把你的这张嘴撕烂之前……你最好给我乖乖的闭嘴，格林格拉斯！”

阿佳莎便真的不再继续说话了。

是什么时候……是什么时候给她发现了端倪的？又是什么时候给她留下了一个掉包的机会？

一个场景在西里斯的脑海中一闪而过。

对了……是医疗翼，是那一次在医疗翼的时候。那是她唯一能够这么近距离接近他的机会。

想到这里，懊悔和愤怒在一瞬间涌上了西里斯的心头。

“你原本的那个琉璃瓶，现在还在我的手里。”阿佳莎继续说道，“布莱克，不管你愿不愿意接受这个婚约，你现在都不应该拒绝我的父亲。除了考虑到他已经命不久矣之外，我想对你而言最重要的原因，恐怕还是你的那位堂姐安多米达吧？”

他不想承认，却也不得不承认，阿佳莎说的一点儿也没错。

安多米达没有做错什么，泰德·唐克斯自然也没有。安多米达甚至都不知道西里斯在小时候对产生的心意，她一直认为……一直认为西里斯对她的喜欢，仅仅是亲人之间的亲情而已。

她好不容易挣脱了布莱克家族这个压抑可怖的牢笼，他又怎么能够因为自己的一次疏忽让她本该安稳平静的生活被再一次打破？

这是他西里斯·布莱克一个人的失误，无论如何，他都明白他必须要独自一人来承担这个后果。

“但我也可以告诉你，格林格拉斯。”在稍微冷静下来之后，西里斯快速地瞥了阿佳莎一眼，“只要我还有一天没有被推进那个和你成婚的教堂，我就不会放弃找到终止这个婚约的办法。”

“当然，”阿佳莎轻轻地笑了，“你当然会这么做。但我也是一样的，布莱克。只要你还有一天没有找到那个终止婚约的办法，我就会竭尽我所能地保护它。”

在西里斯看来，阿佳莎那好似胜券在握的表情在此时此刻变得极为刺眼。

而她那种胜券在握的模样……

他想要亲自将它捏碎。


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 52

考虑到格林格拉斯先生的身体状况，阿佳莎·柯蒂莉娅·格林格拉斯和西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克的订婚仪式举行得十分简朴。在几位重要人士的见证下，他们两人的手被迫交握在一起，在奥赖恩念出那一串古老而又神秘的咒语的整个过程里，我们的准新郎甚至都没有看他的未婚妻一眼。当奥赖恩的最后一个音节落下后，西里斯便很迅速地甩开了阿佳莎的手。

明眼人都能够看得出西里斯·布莱克脸上的不情愿，但是在场的所有人当中，却没有一个人站出来发表任何针对这场婚约的反对意见。

古老的纯血家族之间的婚约咒语就像是牢不可破的咒语那样，如若想要将其打破，只能有两个办法。第一，如果被婚约束缚的人遭遇了什么不测并且死亡，那么这个婚约自然而然地就会被破除。至于第二个办法，那便是只有被婚约束缚的其中一方被彻底地从家族里除名之后，被束缚的对象就会从那个人转移到他的兄弟或者是姐妹身上。

“格林格拉斯先生，您要的戒指。”在订婚仪式结束之后，莉莎端着一个用紫色天鹅绒布料覆盖着的精致小盒子走到了格林格拉斯先生的身旁，接着用尖细的声音问道，“需要莉莎将它打开吗？”

格林格拉斯听后轻轻地点了点头，莉莎于是乖巧地用手将放置在盒子里的那一枚戒指拿了出来。在所有人都有些对她的这个举动感到有些意外的时候，莉莎却开始对着那枚戒指念出了一种阿佳莎从来都没有听过的咒语。

“好了，莉莎完成了，先生。”

“谢谢你，莉莎。”

格林格拉斯先生说完，缓慢地伸出手接过了莉莎手中的戒指，接着他吃力地推起了自己的轮椅，来到了西里斯的面前。西里斯见状不由得微微一愣，同时下意识地看向了格林格拉斯先生手中的那一枚用祖母绿色的宝石制成的硕大戒指。

只见菱形宝石的正下方，已经用飘逸的字体刻上了“西里斯·布莱克”这个让他熟悉的不能再熟悉的姓名。

“布莱克先生，”格林格拉斯先生在这时开口说，“在订婚仪式上交换订婚戒指一向是纯血家族之间的传统，只可惜我们这一次的准备过于匆忙，我们家也没能来得及赶制出一枚新的戒指……所以我只好将当年我和厄休拉订婚的那一枚戒指拿了出来，只希望年轻的布莱克先生不要介意。”

西里斯的表情在格林格拉斯先生说完这番话后明显的僵了一下，他的内心的确极其抗拒这一枚和格林格拉斯家族有着千丝万缕联系的“证物”，但是一看见虚弱的格林格拉斯眼中的那万分期待的神情，西里斯还是没能将拒绝的话语说出口。

于是，他最终也还是一言不发地接过了那一枚祖母绿的订婚戒指。

“阿克瑞斯，请你放心。”奥赖恩在静静地看完了这一切后，突然在此时开口了，“阿佳莎的戒指也一定会很快制作完毕的，我可以向你保证这一点。”

“无妨。”格林格拉斯先生笑道，“我明白你的诚意，奥赖恩。”

**

西里斯在订婚仪式结束后的第二天一早就离开了格林格拉斯庄园，返回了霍格沃茨。不过他的弟弟以及他的父母，都仍然留宿在格林格拉斯庄园的别墅里。

阿佳莎甚至连一句道别的话都没能对他说。

而也正是在这一天晚上，厄休拉独自来到阿佳莎的房间里找到了她。

阿佳莎一点儿也不感到惊讶，事实上，厄休拉在这整件事的发生过程里没有表现出一丁点歇斯底里的情绪，这反倒是让阿佳莎感到分外惊讶的一件事。

一走进阿佳莎的房间，厄休拉便锁上了她的房门，同时用魔杖迅速地施展了一个消音咒语，接着一步一步地走向了阿佳莎。

下一秒，她突然伸出手来紧紧地捏住了阿佳莎的手腕，就像是使出了全身的力气那样，将她狠狠地撞在了房间的墙角上。阿佳莎只感觉自己的脑海中发出了“嘭”的一声巨响，很快，巨大的疼痛就伴随着阵阵撞击声朝她袭来。

不知道过去了多久，直至厄休拉松开了阿佳莎的手腕后，阿佳莎才颤颤巍巍地伸出手摸了摸自己的额头。

殷红色的血液已经浸染了她的五指。

厄休拉很快就用魔杖抵住了阿佳莎的项颈，眼神冰冷地盯着自己的继女，质问道：“你欠我一个解释……是不是，亲爱的？还是说你已经完全忘记了我在几天前对你说过的话了，阿佳莎？你以为你用这点小手段就能够改变什么吗？真是天真的令我感到可笑！”

“我……我不知道——”

“别—给—我—撒—谎——！”厄休拉还没等她把话说完，便愤怒地朝着阿佳莎吼道。

“你知道被索命咒击中是什么滋味吗？不用担心，听说它根本就不会疼痛，一点都不疼……只不过，目前为止还没有任何一个人能够躲过索命咒的威力，我想你应该不想尝试那种感觉吧，亲爱的？”

听了这话，阿佳莎的背后渗出了一层冷汗，她艰难地咽了一口唾沫，在好不容易平稳了自己的呼吸之后，才小声地说道：“您不会对我用索命咒的，夫人。”

“是吗？”厄休拉阴冷地笑了，“你怎么能够这么确信？”

“奥赖恩先生还没有离开格林格拉斯庄园，而父亲——虽然您说得对，父亲他已经快要死了。”阿佳莎强作镇静地说，“可他现在还活着，不是吗？如果在他们一觉醒来之后，却发现布莱克家族的未婚妻死于索命咒之下的话，您也得不到任何好处的，难道不是吗，夫人？”

“噢，你说的没错——”厄休拉听后淡淡地道，“我现在还不能杀了你，可这并不意味着……我不能对你做些什么。你在害怕吗，阿佳莎？为什么你的身子抖得就像寒风中的落叶一样？”

阿佳莎没有说话。

“既然害怕……”厄休拉继续幽幽地说道，“那么你就不应该背叛我！”

阿佳莎盯着自己的继母，看着她那双和卡西奥佩娅极其相似的灰绿色眼睛，在心中思忖了片刻后，她才慢慢开口道：“因为我不想成为什么‘圣女’，也不想成为食死徒的玩物……夫人。”

厄休拉忍不住挑了挑眉，“所以？你认为这件事是可以由你来决定的吗？”

“我不知道，但我知道我一点儿也不想成为食死徒的玩物。”阿佳莎一字一句地道，“我知道您这么多年来都不喜欢我，夫人。但这也没有关系，您完全有资格恨我，也完全有理由鄙夷我的出身。您说我背叛了您，但实际上，这十几年来，我从未想过要背叛您。我知道您想要给卡西奥佩娅找一个可靠的丈夫，想要替这个家族找一个稳固的靠山，我也知道您一直都在提防着我，可我真的从未想过要和卡茜争抢——”

“而你现在都干了些什么好事呢，阿佳莎？”厄休拉轻蔑地笑道，“现在摆在我眼前的事实难道不是能够更好地‘说明’你的真心吗？”

“那是因为我实在是没有了别的办法！”阿佳莎回答道，“如果我不这么做，您会放我走吗？肯定不会，不是吗？”

厄休拉听后，慢慢地收回了手中的魔杖，将它放进了自己宽大长袍的口袋里，然后抬起头，居高临下地看向了阿佳莎的双眼。

“你以为你很聪明，是不是？你以为你这样做，就彻底安全了，是不是？但我也可以告诉你，只要我愿意，这个所谓的婚约也可以很轻易地被摧毁，我向你保证这一点。”

阿佳莎却道：“夫人，卡西奥佩娅还是能够嫁给布莱克家族的，即便在我已经订婚了的情况下。”

厄休拉眯起了眼睛，“你是指雷古勒斯·布莱克？那个次子，他完全没有布莱克家族的继承权，在他的父母死后他能够继承的也就只有一部分财产而已，我为什么要这么做，将我唯一的女儿嫁给那样一个废物？！”

阿佳莎抬起了头，目光炯炯地看着厄休拉，回答说：“夫人应该知道，作为格兰芬多的西里斯·布莱克根本不可能适合卡茜。”

“纯血家族之间的联姻，需要考虑这些问题吗？我们需要考虑的只有利益！”

“利益也是一样的，”阿佳莎尖锐地指出，“您之前提到过‘黑暗勋爵’对布莱克家族的青睐，可是西里斯·布莱克根本不可能加入食死徒的阵营里！唯一有可能这么做的人就只有雷古勒斯，这一点是毋庸置疑的。”

厄休拉微微颔首，示意她继续说下去。

“不仅如此，我也听说西里斯·布莱克的母亲，也就是沃尔布加夫人，实际上一直都在劝说西里斯从格兰芬多转入斯莱特林，但她每一次提及此事，都被西里斯坚决地拒绝了。”阿佳莎道，“这难道还不够显示西里斯的立场吗？即便他什么都不做，即便他将来会继承古老的布莱克家族，可那又如何呢？他是不可能愿意给予您任何帮助的，夫人。”

“你到底想说些什么？”厄休拉问。

“我知道夫人不仅希望卡西奥佩娅可以嫁给一个布莱克，更希望她能够成为一个真正的布莱克家族女主人。雷古勒斯从各方面来说都无可挑剔，唯一可惜的是，他并没有布莱克家族的正式继承权。”阿佳莎说，“但是只要西里斯·布莱克被除名了，一切不就不同了，不是吗？只要他被除名，这个家族的继承权自然就只能属于雷古勒斯了。”

“除名？”厄休拉狐疑地反问道，“你难道以为布莱克家的人会这么轻易地将他们家族长子的名字从族谱上除去吗？西里斯·布莱克这么多年来做了数不清的荒唐事，沃尔布加和奥赖恩哪一次不是忍气吞声地纵容了下来？”

“或许他们缺的只是‘压死骆驼的最后一根稻草而已’。”阿佳莎幽幽地说。

“你说什么？”厄休拉有些惊愕地瞥了阿佳莎一眼，“那你打算怎么做？”

“现在还没有具体可行的办法……”阿佳莎轻声说，“但难道还有比西里斯·布莱克的未婚妻更适合做这件事的身份吗？”

厄休拉忍不住轻哼一声，“可惜我已经不会再相信你了，你这个卑贱、狡猾的小杂种！更何况，即便西里斯·布莱克被除名了，婚约落在了雷古勒斯的身上，可是被订婚的对象依然是你而并非卡西奥佩娅！”

阿佳莎又一次看向了厄休拉，一脸真诚地说道：“如果事情真的到了那一步，我也可以接受被家族除名的安排。”

“是吗？你的‘忠诚’还真是令我意外。”厄休拉冷笑。

“是的。”阿佳莎用力地点了点头，“只要夫人在那个时候愿意给我一笔足够我独自生存下去的财产，我也可以不要父亲留给我的那一份遗产，并且我也会放弃和布莱克家族的婚约。但是，与此同时，我也希望夫人能够让我离开格林格拉斯家族，并且不再……不再干涉我往后的生活。”

厄休拉阴着脸，若有所思地转了转眼珠子，沉默了片刻后说：“阿克瑞斯不会同意的。家族除名需要家主亲自来执行，我了解他的脾气，我相信你也一样，他是绝对不可能同意的。”

“我会有办法让阿克瑞斯的同意的。”阿佳莎用肯定的语气回答道，“夫人也清楚这一点——阿克瑞斯是不会不顾及我的感受的。”

噢，是的，是的。

她的那个不争气的儿子，偏偏愿意整天和这个泥巴种的私生女厮混，都不愿意和他的亲生母亲和亲生姐姐更加亲近一些。

虽然阿佳莎所说的话并非没有道理，但是——

“但是，你以为我还会愿意相信你吗？”

阿佳莎直了直身子，深吸了一口气后道：“我有办法让夫人对我彻底放心。”

“哦，是吗？”

阿佳莎点点头，接着伸出了自己的纤细白皙的手臂，上面被厄休拉捏出来的印记依然清晰可见。

“我可以立一个牢不可破的誓言。”阿佳莎盯着厄休拉的眼睛，语气平稳而又坚决，“如果从现在起，直到西里斯·布莱克从霍格沃茨毕业之前，我没能成功让他从布莱克家族除名，又或者是做出了任何背叛夫人的事情，我愿意遭受梅林的所有惩罚——”

厄休拉在这时沉默了。她的确不相信阿佳莎，她也深知阿佳莎从未信任过她。因此，如果可以有其他办法的话，她也不想冒着巨大的风险将卡西奥佩娅的未来托付在一个她根本就不信任的私生女的身上。

只不过，牢不可破的誓言是不会说谎的。

阿佳莎的这个提议，确实有些动摇了厄休拉的决心。

她又一次从长袍的口袋中拿出了魔杖，将其轻轻地放置在了阿佳莎的手臂上，在意识到了什么之后，阿佳莎也条件反射性地闭上了双眼。

可是最后，厄休拉却没能念出那个咒语。

“你知道吗……阿佳莎？”厄休拉忽然有些突兀地问道，“十几年来，一个人即便是养一条狗，也难免会对它产生感情的。”

阿佳莎听后微微一怔，接着感到古怪而不解地睁开了眼睛。

“所以，我是不会对你用那个咒语的，即便你明明是一个阴险狡猾、不知天高地厚的私生女！”厄休拉说出这句话时的语气是愤恨的，是不甘的，“我会再相信你一次，但这也是最后一次！”

说完，她彻底地松开了阿佳莎的手。阿佳莎只感觉，在那一瞬间自己全身的力气尽泄，胸腔内的心脏却正在极其不规律地跳动着。

“谢谢夫人……如果我没能做到的话——”阿佳莎的声音开始变得有些颤抖，“到那个时候，我愿意任凭夫人处置，我不会产生任何的怨言。”

天呐！梅林知道在她提出“牢不可破的誓言”的时候，她的内心有多么的慌张！

实际上，她并没有那个愿意自始至终效力于厄休拉的忠诚，也没有那个把握能够真的让西里斯·布莱克被他的家族除名。可是，一旦她真的被施展了“牢不可破的誓言”，但却又没能做到她所应允的承诺的话，她却毫无疑问地会付出生命的代价。


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 053

阿佳莎呆呆地望着镜子中的自己，竟然在一瞬间感到有些陌生。

她的确消瘦了不少，整个人变得格外没有精神，双眼也不再像从前那般看起来炯炯有神了。而更重要的是，如今在她苍白的额头上正有一个暗红色的醒目伤口在不断地提醒着她昨天晚上发生的一切。她伸出手，轻轻地将其覆盖在了红肿的部位，下一秒，丝丝隐痛开始从她的头顶传来，一点一点地在撩拨着她脆弱的神经。

在对着镜子愣了好一阵子之后，阿佳莎才从口袋里拿出了自己的魔杖，开始思忖着到底要不要对自己施展一个混淆咒语来让这个伤口看起来不那么显眼。

之前在纳西莎和卢修斯的订婚仪式上，她曾经悄悄地在盥洗室里施展过一个“清理一新”咒，许是因为马尔福庄园被设下了“血缘界限”的缘故，她并没有收到从魔法部寄过来的警告，因为理论上，未成年的巫师是不允许在校外施展魔咒的。

不过，清理一新咒这种咒语，恐怕也犯不着魔法部的官员特意来写一封信来警告她。

但是混淆咒便不一样了，毕竟没有人会知道她施展那个咒语的真正用途究竟是什么。

于是在心中仔细地斟酌过后，她还是决定放下了魔杖，转而拾起了一盒放在镜台上的魔法化妆品，接着用手指轻轻地蘸取了一些里面的膏状物质，将它一点点地覆盖在了伤口上。

可是最后，她发现这么做的效果也还是微乎其微的。

阿佳莎叹了一口气，只好拿起了剪刀将额前的几缕头发剪成了碎发，这样一来，额头上的伤口看起来就没有那么显眼了。

在收拾完毕之后，阿佳莎从自己的房间直接来到了餐厅。在这个时间，大多数的宾客都会选择在自己的房间里吃完早餐，至少阿佳莎本人是这么认为的，所以当她在餐厅看见那一位有些眼熟的黑发少年的时候，她的内心还是感到了几丝讶异。

一样的如同黑玉般的头发，一样叫人挪不开眼的英俊脸庞，只不过眼前的少年却并不是西里斯·布莱克。

“早上好，格林格拉斯小姐。”雷古勒斯·布莱克在察觉到了阿佳莎的出现后，立刻很绅士地站起身来帮她拉开了座位，同时低声向她问好。

“你也是，布莱克先生。”阿佳莎礼貌性地点了点头。

雷古勒斯听后并没有立刻回过头去继续享用着他丰盛的早餐，而是若有所思的盯着阿佳莎的脸庞看了好一会儿，一直到他意识到了些不妥之后，他才慢慢地将头低了下去。

阿佳莎也不知道是不是自己的心理作用在作祟，她总觉得雷古勒斯是在看她额头上的伤口。

可是……那个伤口真的有那么明显吗？

即便他看出了些什么，他又能意识到她为什么会受伤吗？

就在阿佳莎沉思之际，雷古勒斯却率先开口了：“格林格拉斯小姐，如果你不介意的话……在我那里有一些对治疗瘀伤比较有效的膏药，我可以在早餐过后给你送过去一些。当然，前提是你不会嫌弃的话。”

阿佳莎“哐当”一声地放下了自己手中的刀叉，一时之间愣在座位上什么都没能说出口。雷古勒斯也似乎没有料到她会是这种反应，急忙开口解围道：“是我冒犯了，格林格拉斯小姐……很抱歉，我不是有意的。”

“不……不，不是你的问题，布莱克先生。”在静默了片刻后，阿佳莎终于开口了，“我想我大概是昨天晚上没有睡好，所以今天早上出门的时候才会不小心磕到了房间的铁门，实在是让你见笑了。”

说完这番话，阿佳莎也觉得自己的胃口所剩无几了，面对着盘子里的煎蛋和培根，她也丝毫没有任何想要将它们放入口中的冲动。于是，她最终还是选择了率先离开了餐桌，同时回过头去冲雷古勒斯歉疚地笑了笑，希望他不要介怀她的失仪和莽撞。

“格林格拉斯小姐——”

可她没有想到的是，还没等她迈开步子，雷古勒斯就在她的身后叫住了她。

她有些意外地回过头去，问道：“请问还有什么事吗，先生？”

雷古勒斯听后思索了一会儿，接着深吸了一口气，缓缓地问道：“你还好吗，格林格拉斯小姐？”

阿佳莎纳闷地眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

“希望你不要觉得我的这个问题过于突兀或者让你受到了冒犯。”雷古勒斯苦笑着说，“只是，我希望我们能够成为朋友，格林格拉斯小姐。特别是……特别是在你和西里斯订婚之后。我认为我们既然同是斯莱特林学院的学生，也可以试着了解一下彼此，你认为呢？所以，如果你有什么烦恼需要排解的话，我想我会很乐意倾听的。”

雷古勒斯的眼神看上去很真诚，就连一向习惯对他们抱有强烈戒备心的阿佳莎都感到有些为之动容。只不过，她并不会这么轻易地就将自己的心事或者烦恼说出口，特别是在面对一个布莱克的时候，那更加是一件不可能轻易发生的事情了。

于是她微笑着回答说：“谢谢你的好意，布莱克先生。如果有那个机会的话，我也会感到很荣幸的。”

话音落下后，她便转身快步离开了餐厅。

**

如果十分钟前的阿佳莎知道，自己前脚才刚刚离开餐厅就会在书房撞见卡西奥佩娅的话，她想她一定会宁愿选择和雷古勒斯·布莱克继续毫无意义地周旋下去，也不会走出餐厅的大门的。

卡西奥佩娅在看见阿佳莎的那一刹那，二话没说就走到了她的面前，接着扬起了手臂狠狠地朝着阿佳莎的脸颊挥了过去。

好在阿佳莎在她成功得逞之前紧紧地握住了她纤细的手腕。

“你这个——卑鄙、下贱的小杂种！”虽然没能对阿佳莎的身体造成什么伤害，卡西奥佩娅还是不会放过任何一个能够对阿佳莎进行言语攻击的机会，“如果不是因为父亲病重，我早就将你的真面目告知所有人了！你这个该死的私生女，有什么资格站在我面前向我耀武扬威地炫耀着你自己的地位？！我告诉你，你是绝对不会得逞的，我也绝对不会允许那件事发生的——”

阿佳莎只是渐渐地加重了自己手中的力道，冷冷地打量着卡西奥佩娅扭曲的脸蛋，嘴里淡淡地道：“你可以试着说的更大声些，卡茜。这样整幢房子里的人都能够听见你说的是什么了。”

“啊，是吗？”卡西奥佩娅轻蔑地笑了，“如果是那样的话，我可是高兴得很呢！毕竟我并不是那个身上流着肮脏血统的私生女，说不定布莱克先生和布莱克夫人在知晓了真相之后，就会解除你们之间的婚约了，是不是？”

“然后让父亲对你彻底地失望吗？”阿佳莎笑着问道，“仅仅是因为你不服气，就要让父亲和整个格林格拉斯家族颜面扫地？成熟一点吧，卡茜，你也不是小孩子了。为什么你现在就像个没能得到洋娃娃的小姑娘一样在大吼大叫的？”

“你——”

卡西奥佩娅语塞了，纵使她的内心千般万般地不情愿，她也不得不承认阿佳莎说的的确是事实。不管她再怎么嫉恨阿佳莎，也不可能以格林格拉斯家族的名誉作为代价来报复她。

想到这里，卡西奥佩娅慢慢地放下了自己的手臂，随后傲慢地朝着阿佳莎扬起了下巴，轻笑了一声后说道：“现在还不是得出结论的时候，我亲爱的姐姐。你以为你自己赢得很彻底，是不是？但只要你一天没能成功的和西里斯结婚，我就能有多余的一天来找到破除你们这个婚约的办法。”

阿佳莎苦笑着耸了耸肩膀，平淡地说道：“去倒翻巷找一个破除婚约魔咒的女巫也不是那么困难的事，不是吗？只不过，你在这么做之后，可是要承担忤逆古老的布莱克家族的风险的，卡茜。”

“我当然知道没有那么简单！”卡西奥佩娅尖声叫道，“可你根本就不配！别说嫁给西里斯了……你根本就不配成为任何一个纯血家族的女主人，你这个见不得光的脏东西！你本来就应该从这个家里消失……没错，只要你能够从这个家里消失就可以了！”

不知道为什么，卡西奥佩娅如今的这幅歇斯底里的模样，倒是令阿佳莎想起了另一个人，那便是她自己的未婚夫。

她想，如今对她的厌恶程度能和西里斯·布莱克相当的人，恐怕也就只有卡西奥佩娅了吧。

“你知道吗……阿佳莎？”卡西奥佩娅在这时突然阴阳怪气地说道，“阿克瑞斯对你很是失望。”

“是吗？”阿佳莎将信将疑地反问道，“为什么？”

“原因你知道为什么，不是吗？”卡西奥佩娅挑眉，讥讽着说道，“因为你背叛了他。你选择了西里斯·布莱克，你选择了独自在暗地里谋划这一切，可是他却一点儿都不知情。可怜的阿克瑞斯，虽然我从一开始就知道你是个阴险虚伪的家伙，可是阿克瑞斯却从来不这么认为。一直在父亲公布你的婚约之前，他还天真地以为他亲爱的艾姬姐姐最喜欢他了呢！”

卡西奥佩娅的话就如同软针一般刺痛了阿佳莎的心脏。没错，她知道自己一定伤害了阿克瑞斯的感受，但她却又很自以为是地以为一向喜欢迁就她的阿克瑞斯，在这一次也会尝试着理解她的苦衷的。

只可惜，事实好像并非如此。

“如果有你在其中挑拨离间的话，我倒不奇怪阿克瑞斯会因此讨厌我。”阿佳莎说道。

“挑拨离间？”卡西奥佩娅轻哼一声，“我根本犯不着做这种事，因为我什么都不用做，我那可怜的弟弟就已经彻底心碎了。你可别忘记了，那个让他伤心透顶的罪魁祸首可并不是我，而是你呀……阿佳莎。”


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 054

伴随着那一场气势磅礴的大雪，格林格拉斯先生的生命永远停留在了阿佳莎十六岁的那一年。

卡西奥佩娅在格林格拉斯先生去世之后，泪水决堤地跪在他的灵前哭了整整两天两夜，一直到第三天，在莉莎好说歹说地劝慰之下，她才勉强收住了自己的泪水，只不过却仍然是处于一种茶饭不思的憔悴状态。

格林格拉斯先生的葬礼举行得可谓是十分的隆重，纯血世家的先生夫人们，在那一天几乎全部都到场了。

阿佳莎身穿一袭纯黑色的长裙，右手举着一把厚重的灰黑色雨伞，和其他所有在场的人们一样，站在了格林格拉斯先生的坟墓石碑面前。断断续续的抽泣声在棺木入土之后便开始渐渐地响起，可是阿佳莎却只是站在原地一动不动，脸上的神情看上去平静得有些令人感到不可思议。

她知道自己在这种场合应该像卡西奥佩娅那样，放下身段和优雅，开始嚎啕大哭。但奇怪的是，在她的内心并没有对于格林格拉斯先生的死亡泛起一丝一毫的情绪波澜。

也许是因为她早就料到了结果会是这样。

也许吧。

格林格拉斯先生在临终前留下了遗嘱，格林格拉斯家族家主的身份在他死后将会正式转交到阿克瑞斯的手上，但在阿克瑞斯十七岁成年之前，厄休拉有权利代替阿克瑞斯做出必要的决定。

至于财产，格林格拉斯大致平等地分为了三份，除了阿佳莎的嫁妆之外，阿佳莎将会得到的金加隆实际上与卡西奥佩娅的数目是相差无几的。阿佳莎想厄休拉或许并不会满足于这样的结果，但是相比起金钱这种对于厄休拉而言唾手可得的物品，阿克瑞斯的继承权还是会显得更加珍贵一些。

葬礼结束后，圣诞假期也一样接近了尾声。

在他们开学的前一天晚上，莉莎很贴心替他们三人收拾好了上学要用到的行李，以便他们第二天一早就能够搭乘上霍格沃茨的特快列车。

已经临近开学了，可是阿克瑞斯在这段时间里，还是连一句话都没有和阿佳莎说过。

或许卡西奥佩娅所言非虚，阿克瑞斯确实极有可能对阿佳莎的决定感到愤怒和不甘，但阿佳莎依然渴望着能够和他坦诚地沟通一次，只可惜这段日子里，阿克瑞斯并没有给予她这样的一个机会。

一直到开学的那天早晨。

三个孩子是一同离开了格林格拉斯庄园的，卡西奥佩娅一向不喜欢和阿佳莎与阿克瑞斯交流，早早地便携着她的几位好友坐上了列车最靠里面的车厢内。

阿佳莎终于等到了她的机会。

“阿克瑞斯……”她站在阿克瑞斯的身旁，小声地试探道，“我想我们也许需要一同去级长车厢。”

阿克瑞斯冷淡地瞥了她一眼，沉默了片刻后说：“不急，我想先去放行李。”

“我可以陪你——”

“不用了。”他很坚决地回绝道，“我已经和克劳奇还有雷古勒斯约好了，等斯拉格霍恩教授分配完任务之后，我会和他们呆在一起。”

阿佳莎看着他，一时之间竟然不知道该说些什么才好。

阿克瑞斯显然在回避她。

可是她已经忍受得足够久了。

“我觉得我们需要谈一谈，阿克瑞斯。”于是在思忖了一会儿后，阿佳莎淡淡地开口道，“耽误不了多少时间，我想雷古勒斯·布莱克和巴蒂·克劳奇大概也不会介意这十几分钟吧？”

阿克瑞斯咬了咬下唇，“我们还有什么可聊的吗？”

“我们是姐弟，也是亲人。”阿佳莎尖锐地指出，“亲人之间难道不应该真诚以待，而不是像你这样回避问题吗？”

“亲人？”阿克瑞斯显然有些不悦，“如果你真的是这么想的，你就不会——”

“我知道你在生气，我也知道你为什么生气。”阿佳莎打断道，“你在气我没有把婚约的事情提早告诉你，是不是？”

“不仅仅是这样！”阿克瑞斯有些烦躁地反驳道，“我生气的不仅仅是你接受了和西里斯·布莱克的婚约，我生气的是——我感到我已经有些不认识你了，阿佳莎。我原以为我很了解你的，我原以为你和我一样，都认为西里斯·布莱克不过是一个傲慢无礼的、目中无人的傻瓜。”

阿佳莎沉默着没有回答。

“可是，等我想明白之后，我才发现事情根本不是这样。”阿克瑞斯继续说道，“难道不是吗？如果你没有主动向父亲提起这件事，他又怎么会突然在临终前非要促成你和布莱克的婚约？为什么那个人偏偏是你，而不是卡西奥佩娅？我就不相信父亲这么多年来，一丁点都没有察觉到卡西奥佩娅的心意。如果……如果不是你执意如此，父亲又怎么会选择让你去做布莱克的新娘呢？”

“你说得对，阿克瑞斯。”在听完了阿克瑞斯一连串的质问后，阿佳莎并没有选择逃避，“那个婚约，的确是我主动向父亲提起来的。”

阿克瑞斯不解地眨了眨眼睛，接着像是有些对此感到难以置信地摇了摇头。

“不……事情不应该是这样。”阿克瑞斯喃喃地说，“所以你现在是要告诉我，你是真心实意地想要嫁给西里斯·布莱克是吗？”

阿佳莎看向了自己的弟弟。这么多年来，她是第一次这样认真仔细地打量着阿克瑞斯，她忽然发现，那个原本在她记忆中还需要站在她身后受她保护的小男孩，如今已经比她还要高大许多了。

在阿克瑞斯那不安却又夹杂着期待的眼神的注视之下，阿佳莎最后还是郑重地点了点头。

“是的。”她轻声说。

阿克瑞斯听后微微一怔，站在原地沉默了好几秒。

“那就这样吧。”在诡异的沉默被打破之后，阿克瑞斯冷冷地甩下了一句话，“那我认为我们已经没有什么可谈的了。”说完，便头也不回地朝着列车的另一个方向走去。

**

这个圣诞假期对于西里斯·布莱克而言真的可以被称之为一种煎熬。

詹姆斯和彼得在他从格林格拉斯庄园返校之后，自然是敏锐地察觉到了他的异样。自从西里斯进入格兰芬多以来，詹姆斯就从未见过他脸上的神情有此时此刻这般阴沉骇人，就好像他随时随地都能化作一只能够瞬间咬碎所有令他感到憎恶的事物的疯狗似的。

彼得·佩迪鲁虽然肚子里已经装满了各种各样的疑惑，但实际上他还是打从心底里地有一些畏惧西里斯，所以在整整两周过去之后，彼得还是没能从西里斯的嘴里套出什么有用的消息。

这种时候，自然而然地就轮到詹姆斯·波特出场了。

“西里斯，我的伙计，我想我们可能需要谈一谈。”

某一天晚上，正当西里斯准备吹灭灯火的时候，詹姆斯突然站在了他的面前制止了他。

“谈什么？”西里斯抬起眼问道。

“谈一谈……你最近的状态。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“实在是太不正常了。我是指，自从你跟着你爸爸回家之后，你整个人就变得阴郁了不少。你可别告诉我这都是我多心了。”

西里斯听后垂下了眼睛，乌黑的睫毛在灯火的映衬下显得卷翘而又浓密，同时还在他的脸庞上洒下了一大片阴霾。

“反正你们很快就会知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“我的婚约。”西里斯简单直白地说。

詹姆斯听了，下巴差一点儿垂到了床面上。

“我、我没听错吧？”詹姆斯不安地揉了揉自己的乱发，接着用力地眨动了一下双眼，看向了自己的好友，“事情是我理解的那样吗？可——可是这样太突然了一点吧？”

噢，是吗？也许这个婚约在真的被提起之前，对于西里斯而言的确是突兀的。

可是当格林格拉斯先生将它说出口的时候，西里斯并没有感到有多么的意外。

因为这件事从开始以来的暗示，实际上一直都摆在了他的眼前，只不过他也一直都选择了逃避似的视而不见罢了。

“那个‘幸运的’姑娘是谁？”

西里斯回头看了詹姆斯一眼，“你迟早会知道的。”他有些含糊地说。

“既然如此，你直接告诉我不就行了？”

金发少女姣好的脸庞在他的脑海中一闪而过，西里斯的内心开始本能地产生了几丝抗拒。

如果可以的话，他实在是不想提及那个人的姓名。

那个令他头疼至极的名字。

——阿佳莎·柯蒂莉娅·格林格拉斯。

“是她？”詹姆斯对于西里斯给出的答案似乎感到十分地讶异，“怎么会是她呢？我还以为——”

“以为什么？”

“不，其实也没什么。”詹姆斯摇摇头，“因为也并不重要，我原本设想的那个人和她也是半斤八两的。但重要的是，西里斯，你真的打算在将来和她结婚吗？”

“怎么可能。”西里斯几乎是咬牙切齿地挤出了这么一句话，“我一定会找到破除这个该死的婚约的办法的，一定！”

詹姆斯也认同地点了点头，事实上，他也一直十分的不待见纯血世家之间的联姻方式。因为他始终认为，没有爱情的婚姻便如同坟墓，他又怎么能够眼睁睁地看着他最好的朋友一只脚踏进坟墓里，却仍旧坐视不理呢？

“可是，这件事情恐怕没有那么容易做到。”詹姆斯突然提醒道。

“我当然知道。”西里斯说，“但好在我还有两年才从霍格沃茨毕业，至少在这两年里……我还能利用这段时间来找到一个合适的好办法。如果实在是不行——”

“如果实在不行，你会怎么做？”詹姆斯有些不安地打量着他，因为他的心中已经知晓了西里斯准备说出口的答案。

西里斯没有立刻回答詹姆斯的问题，而是从长袍的口袋里掏出了一枚精致的戒指。借着烛光，戒指上镶嵌的祖母绿宝石如今正在闪烁着耀眼的光辉。

西里斯静静地看着被雕刻在了戒指上的、自己的姓名，一瞬间不由得感到有些烦躁。

下一秒，他就像是宣誓一般地将手中的戒指狠狠地往墙角所在的方向丢掷了过去。紧接着，伴随着“啪嗒”一声的清脆声响，价值不菲的订婚戒指已经孤零零地滚落在了黑暗的角落里。


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 055

正如西里斯预料的那样，他和格林格拉斯的婚约很快就传遍了霍格沃茨。

某一天傍晚，正当西里斯刚刚从大礼堂享用完晚宴回到格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，他前脚才刚刚踏进休息室的大门，就撞见了急匆匆朝着门外走去的玛丽·麦克唐纳。

玛丽见了西里斯，几乎是下意识地停下了脚步，同时抬起头来看向了他。棕发少女的那双漂亮的杏眼有些微微泛红，这很明显是不久之前才流过眼泪的证据。

玛丽盯着西里斯看了好一会儿，俨然是一副欲言又止的神态。就在两人僵持不下地对视了几分钟之后，玛丽才深吸了一口气，接着有些艰难地开口了：“西里斯，你等等有空吗？”

西里斯轻轻地点了点头，“怎么了？”

“也没什么……”玛丽低下头小声嗫嚅着，“我有些话想要单独对你说。”

西里斯垂下了脑袋，若有所思地看着玛丽棕色长发的发旋，“好吧。”静默过后，他答应道。

他已经想象得到玛丽想要对他说些什么了。

等两人来到公共休息室的一个幽静的角落后，西里斯才将自己的脑袋转向了玛丽，用认真的眼神注视着她问道：“说吧，你到底想对我说些什么。”

“我听说了……你的婚事。”

“事情还没有完全尘埃落定。”

“是吗？”

玛丽不安地眨了眨眼睛，孱弱的肩膀正在轻微地颤抖着，西里斯看得出来她很紧张。

“我可以问你一个问题吗，西里斯？”

西里斯点了点头。

“你喜欢她吗？”玛丽突然问道，“那个女孩。”

“什、什么？”西里斯露出了意外的神情，就好像玛丽方才问出了一个令他感到十分难以置信的问题似的。

“我没有听错你的话吧？”

玛丽轻轻地摇了摇头，“应该没有。我只是想问问你……是真的喜欢她吗？”

“不，”西里斯厉声否认道，“当然不！事情实际上恰恰相反，我现在恨不得能够亲手掐死她！跟她相比起来，那个该死的鼻涕精都要靠边站！”

玛丽听完了西里斯的话微愣了半晌，她似乎完全没有料到西里斯的回答会如此的激进。但至少，这个回答比她所预想的最糟糕的结果，还要稍微能够让人接受一些。

“这么说——”玛丽说到一半，咬了咬下唇，“你一定很不想和她结婚，对吧？”

“我可以告诉你，我现在甚至都不想看见她。”

“那你以后打算怎么办呢？”玛丽抬起头，望着西里斯问道，“我听说像你们这样的纯血家族一旦达成了契约，是不能轻易悔婚的。可是，等你到了十七岁并且从霍格沃茨毕业之后，等你到了那个你需要独自承担家族重担的时候，你真的愿意为了所谓的‘责任’而牺牲掉自己毕生的幸福，去和一个你根本不爱的人结婚吗？”

玛丽的话语对于如今的西里斯而言就犹如一把利刃，毫不留情地割裂了他所有天真幼稚的幻想。事实上，玛丽并没有说错什么，如果他不选择反抗，事情的结果也许就真的如同玛丽所说的那样，走向了妥协与无奈。

从格林格拉斯庄园回到霍格沃茨之后，西里斯一直都没有正面地去面对这个问题。他虽然曾放下了豪言壮语，宣称自己一定会在这两年内找到破除这个婚约的办法。

然而，他的内心也十分清楚明白，想要达成这个目的，就必须有所舍弃。

而他一旦舍弃了某些事物，就必定会造成“两败俱伤”的结果。

这也并非他所期望看到的结局。

“其实，如果提出这个婚约的双方都有悔婚的意向的话，这个婚约是否就可以被破除了呢？”

正当西里斯沉默不语的时候，玛丽冷不丁地开口了。

“事情……并没有那么简单，玛丽。”西里斯苦笑，“我的父亲和她的父亲是旧交，而很不幸的，她的父亲在去年的圣诞节里去世了。她父亲的其中一个遗愿，就是希望能够看见她嫁入布莱克家的大门。你明白吗，玛丽？我们两个人的意向并不重要。重要的是，对于我父亲而言，这是他对他的一位已故的旧友许下的承诺，不论发生了什么，他都不会轻易地将这个承诺打破的。”

“这样吗？”玛丽苦涩地喃喃，“难道就没有别的办法了吗？你自己的人生，是属于你自己的呀，西里斯！为什么你父亲的意愿必须要强加在你的身上呢？你是一个独立的个体，你的终身大事本来就应该由你自己做主才对！”

是的。其实玛丽说的一点儿也没错。

可是——

可是不知道为什么，在他的心里还是存有几分犹豫。

他联想起来订婚仪式的那一天晚上，阿佳莎像个做错事了的孩子一样，红着眼眶近乎是怒吼着将她的身世之谜尽数告知了他。在那个时候，西里斯觉得，与其说她的这种行为是在向他倾诉她这么多年的辛酸与苦楚，倒不如说她实际上是在向她自己咆哮着内心的不甘与屈辱。

那一瞬间，西里斯觉得眼前的阿佳莎是既陌生却又熟悉的。

陌生是因为，从前的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯绝对不会在人前表现得如此失态。

而熟悉则是因为……她在反抗，她选择了一种极端的方式在向所有试图压迫她的人反抗——她是在以一种胜利者的姿态向他们宣布，她确实有那个能力选择自己的人生。

“西里斯？”也许是一言不发的西里斯实在是太让玛丽感到不安，她还是没忍住试探着问道，“你还好吗？”

西里斯这才猛地回过神来，“我没事。”他摇摇头说。

“没事就好。”玛丽小心翼翼地提议说，“其实我有一个办法，就是不知道能不能行得通。所以，我才想听一听你的意见。”

“什么办法？”西里斯问道。

玛丽紧张地咽了口唾沫，接着走到了西里斯的身侧，微微地踮起了脚尖，凑到了他的耳边低声耳语了一会儿。西里斯的瞳孔在此时微微紧缩，下一秒，他又像是感到有些不可置信地看着玛丽摇了摇头。

“那是行不通的，玛丽。”

“为什么？我们都还没有尝试过！”玛丽红着脸，声音听起来有一些着急，“你说你的父亲不愿意毁坏他对好友许下的承诺，但如果反悔的是对方，你的父亲也就没有什么必要承担任何罪恶感了，不是吗？”

“不，”西里斯淡淡地苦笑着，说道，“倒不是因为这个原因行不通。”

“那为什么——”

“你不了解她，玛丽。”西里斯打断道，“她并不在乎这些。更准确的来说，别说她知道我并不可能爱上她这种‘无关紧要’的小事了，即便我恨她恨到了骨子里，她也不会改变她的想法的。因为她根本不想从我这里得到什么爱情，她想要的仅仅是‘布莱克家族的女主人’这个身份而已。仅此而已。”

玛丽低着头，神情看上去很是窘迫，“可是你又真的有你想象的那么了解她吗，西里斯？你不是说在此之前，你们连普通朋友都算不上吗？也许她并不是这么想的呢？如果……如果她不是这么想的，如果她实际上会对你们之间的感情感到在乎呢？”

“相信我，那是不可能的。”

“你甚至都没有尝试过！”玛丽这一次是真的急了，“还是说——还是说你只是不愿意尝试罢了？”

西里斯不解地看向了玛丽的眼睛，在心里默默地将玛丽的这番话研究了一番后，他才带着疑惑幽幽地开口：“你说我‘不愿意尝试’，是什么意思，玛丽？”

玛丽下意识地后退了一步，颤颤巍巍地说道：“也许你只是在害怕，如果这个办法行得通的话，也就证明了她并非你所想象的那样。她并不是一块没有感情的石头，她是一个活生生的人，西里斯！说不定她是真的喜欢你呢，那你会怎么做？你会为此感到愧疚吗？还是会因此动摇了你想要破除婚约的决心呢？”

“玛丽，我——”西里斯正欲开口。

“你不用急着给我答案，西里斯。”玛丽说，“我想你现在的头脑并不太清醒，当然我也一样。可如果等你想明白了，意识到你真的需要我的帮助的话，你知道我随时随地都会愿意帮助你的。”

语毕，玛丽并没有站在原地等待着西里斯的回答，而是率先转身，朝着公共休息室的出口方向跑去。


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 056

“西里斯，在休息室外面有人找你。”

詹姆斯·波特说完这句话后，便意味深长地看了自己的好友——西里斯一眼，接着用手指了指格兰芬多公共休息室的出口。西里斯下意识地抬了抬眼睛，问道：“是谁？”

“你出去了就知道了。”詹姆斯坏笑着说，“希望这对你来说算是一个——”话才说到一半，他便静悄悄地摆出了一个“惊喜”的口型。

西里斯无奈地笑了笑，这才放下了手中的那本实际上让他感到有些无趣的杂志，接着站起了身子，双手插在了口袋里，径直朝着门口走去。

就算詹姆斯不告诉他那个人究竟是谁，但在西里斯的心中其实早已有了一个答案，因为该来的事情，迟早是要来的。他和格林格拉斯即便能够相互回避得了一时，却也始终需要面对面地进行一次冷静的谈话。

等他走到休息室门口的时候，果然不出他所料的，他看见了一名站在墙角处昏暗的煤油灯下的金发少女。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯如今的穿着在这个季节里显得尤为单薄，她没有围上厚重的围巾，甚至连长袍都没有穿。纤细的身体只是被一层薄薄的制服裙子包裹着，勾勒出了少女特有的优美曲线，在暗绿色的百褶裙下，露出了她笔直细长的小腿。

西里斯见状不禁皱了皱眉头，在这个季节里穿这么少，她真的不感觉冷吗？

不过当然，他是不可能主动向格林格拉斯询问这种问题的。

阿佳莎似乎也很快意识到了西里斯的存在，在听见了从自己身后传来的脚步声后，她轻轻地回过头去看向了站在门口的西里斯，苍白的脸上并没有露出什么特别的表情。

既没有欣喜，也不是厌烦。

“你找我有什么事？”

见阿佳莎并没有主动开口说话的打算，西里斯还是选择率先打破了沉默：“能劳驾斯莱特林的级长小姐亲自跑来格兰芬多的公共休息室，我是不是应该感到万分荣幸？”

阿佳莎听完了西里斯的揶揄，倒也并没有感到受到了冒犯，而是轻轻地抿出了一个淡淡的微笑，对他说道：“我有东西想要交给你，布莱克先生。”

“可是我并不认为我们之间的关系已经熟络到可以互相交换礼物的地步，格林格拉斯。”西里斯冷淡地说，“况且你的父亲已经把那个戒指交给我了，不是吗？”

阿佳莎听后深吸了一口气，接着从口袋里拿出了一个淡蓝色的琉璃瓶子。在看见阿佳莎手中的琉璃瓶的那一刹那，西里斯觉得自己好像忘记了呼吸。那是他的瓶子，是他的“阿弗洛狄忒的祝福”，也是导致了这一切的麻烦的罪魁祸首。

“我想我应该把它物归原主。”阿佳莎轻声说。

“你到底想玩什么花样，格林格拉斯？”西里斯警惕地盯着阿佳莎，显然是并不愿意相信她所说的话，“你别忘记了，你当初是怎么费尽心思才从我的身上将这个瓶子掉包的。你也别忘记了，我一定会想办法破除那个婚约，这是你为数不多的把柄，我怎么可能相信你真的会这样轻易地把它交给我？”

“……哦，是的，你说的没错。”阿佳莎看着西里斯的眼睛说道，“这对我来说的确是一个有利的把柄，有它在，我或许还能利用它让你安分一阵子。”

阿佳莎说出这话的时候，语气中透露着丝丝轻蔑。

一旦将她激怒，她那个阴险虚伪的本性就会暴露无遗。想到这儿，西里斯便忍不住开始在心中暗讽。

“可是，”阿佳莎说到一半，顿了顿，“我也不喜欢拿着本来就不属于自己的东西。”

“是吗？”西里斯带着古怪的眼神盯着阿佳莎问道，“可是我认为你其实很喜欢这么做呢，因为你一直以来都是这么做的，靠着耍小聪明和小手段不断地从别人手里抢走那些本不属于你的东西，难道不是这样吗？”

阿佳莎苦笑着歪了歪脑袋，“也许吧，但这一件东西我确实不想留着。”

“为什么？”

“那上面写的是你堂姐的名字。”阿佳莎尖锐地说，“我为什么要留着一个写有你堂姐名字的琉璃瓶，布莱克？”

说完，她便打算一步上前，朝着西里斯所在的方向走去。“等等！”可是西里斯在她这么做之前制止了她。阿佳莎也只好停下了脚步，同时好奇地眨了眨眼睛，似乎对西里斯的这个决定感到有些讶异。

“琉璃瓶飞来。”

西里斯站在原地，小声地念出了一个飞来咒，阿佳莎手中的瓶子很快就从她的手中飞到了西里斯的手里。等琉璃瓶稳稳地落在了西里斯的掌心之后，他才又一次抬起头，对阿佳莎说道：“我还是不相信你。”

阿佳莎听后耸了耸肩，“已经无所谓了。”她淡淡地说，“不过我依然很好奇，你现在还想撕烂我的嘴吗，布莱克？”

“啊……一点儿都没错。”西里斯忍不住拖长着语调说道，“不仅如此，如果可以的话，我甚至想掐住你的脖子，把你脑袋里的所有坏心思统统倒出来才好。”

“可这个世界上有很多人的坏心思比我还要多，你难道要一个个地去惩治他们吗，正义的格兰芬多先生？”阿佳莎问道。

“但至少，他们的生活与我无关。”西里斯说。

“那这么说——”阿佳莎突然意识到了什么，“我的生活就与你有关了吗，西里斯？”

西里斯发现这是阿佳莎第一次直呼他的教名，虽然这并不是在意这种无关紧要的小事的时候，但他还是感到有些不适应地皱了皱眉。

“虽然很不想承认，但现在的确是这样。”

“你是不是很讨厌我，布莱克？”还没等西里斯把话说完，阿佳莎就接着问道，“你应该很讨厌我，对吧？特别是在我想办法逼着你答应和我订婚之后，是不是？”

西里斯微微一愣，“答案难道不是显而易见的吗？”他说出这句话的时候，声音显得有些飘忽不定的。

“但是，”阿佳莎却又说道，“在此之前，你也从来没有喜欢过我，不是吗？不要对我说因为我是斯莱特林，而你是一个格兰芬多这种话，你和你堂姐的事情已经证明这一套借口是完全不管用的。所以到底是为什么呢，西里斯·布莱克？”

西里斯静静地打量着这位站在眼前的少女，少女的那双如同猫眼一般的眼睛也同样在打量着他。不知道为什么，西里斯可以确信，阿佳莎的眼神并没有欺骗他——她的确想要知道这个问题的答案。

一个有趣的想法突然在他的脑海中一闪而过。

“原因很简单。”西里斯昂起了头，居高临下地看着阿佳莎说道，“因为我认为你这个人……虚伪的很。”

阿佳莎听后猛地怔住了。

“没错，就是虚伪，虚伪至极。”西里斯继续说道，“你撒谎成瘾了，格林格拉斯。你或许是喜欢别人听见你说出那些谎话时露出的表情，当他们一脸真诚地说你是一个单纯善良的好人的时候，你的心里一定感到特别的愉快吧？不，应该不仅仅是愉快，你或许还会觉得他们都是傻子，为什么这么容易就能够被你蒙骗过关。”

阿佳莎低下头咬了咬她绯红色的嘴唇，并没有说话。

“我也可以告诉你实话，以前即便是在格兰芬多，你也有不少仰慕者。”西里斯一面把玩着手中的琉璃瓶，一面说道，“他们觉得你是为数不多的，温柔体贴且又善良勇敢的斯莱特林。梅林，这样的形容词从他们的口中说出来，甚至都有一些让我感到作呕。你还记得吗，在你三年级，也就是我们二年级的时候，格兰芬多的魁地奇球队和斯莱特林的球队比赛，我们在当时输掉了那场比赛，我们学院的找球手还因为这场比赛受了重伤，导致他整整一个学期都没有再去参加训练。其他的斯莱特林，在当时要么是表现得幸灾乐祸，要么是摆出一副事不关己的态度。”

西里斯说到一半，若有所思地顿了顿，“可是只有你，格林格拉斯，只有你——只有你莫名其妙地跑过来对我们说一大堆安慰的话，还给那名找球手连续不间断地送了整整三个月的白鲜，最后甚至都把他感动得说不出话来。你知道吗，他直到毕业都没能找到女朋友，全是拜你所赐。”

“是这样吗？”听到这里，阿佳莎忍不住苦笑着反问，“可是我不记得了。”

“你当然不会记得了！”西里斯讥讽着说道，“你或许都不知道那个找球手名叫做博伊·麦克拉根，对吧？因为你根本就不是想要安慰格兰芬多，也不是想要帮助麦克拉根，你只不过是想要通过做这些事情来获得他人对你的好感而已，仅此而已。诸如此类的事情还有很多，多得让我数不清，我也不想去数。说句实话，如果不是你主动问起的话，我是绝对不会去联想那些和你有关的往事的，因为那会让我觉得恶心。”

“你就是一个被宠坏了的孩子，布莱克。”阿佳莎说，“也许你说的没错，我帮助他人的动机的确没有那么高尚。但那是因为你不明白，作为一个从小被身边的人溺爱着长大的人，你永远不会明白——”

“你想要谈及你的家庭，是吗？”阿佳莎话还没说完，西里斯却突然一步一步地走向了前方，“我也可以告诉你，你不了解我的家庭，更加不了解我曾经都经历过些什么，你说我的家人对我的感情是溺爱，我却不这么认为。你也说过你恨厄休拉，恨整个格林格拉斯家族里的所有人，我也不这么认为。在我看来，事实恰恰相反，你不是不能反抗，你只是不想反抗。因为你爱厄休拉，你爱你的继母，你也爱你的家族——”

“不可能！”阿佳莎听到这里，立刻瞪着西里斯反驳道，“在这个世界上……我最不可能爱的人就是厄休拉，永远不会。”

“你看，你又在撒谎了。”西里斯随意地耸了耸肩膀，“从前我一直不明白你为什么这么喜欢说谎，现在我终于明白了。因为你不仅对别人撒谎，你甚至连你自己的都不放过。”

阿佳莎抬起了头，用她的双眼对上了西里斯的视线，目光炯炯地看着他说道：“我比你更加清楚我自己的心里在想些什么，布莱克。”

西里斯却笑着摇了摇头，“不，你只是不愿意面对而已，格林格拉斯。迟早有一天你会想明白的。你不是不能反抗厄休拉，你完全有能力这么做，你一直想方设法地逃避与厄休拉的正面对抗，根本原因还是因为你在害怕——”

“不是的！”阿佳莎还没有等西里斯把话说完，就尖声打断道，“不是这样的！”

西里斯低着头，看着阿佳莎如今那有些恼羞成怒的模样，心里不由得升起了几丝奇异的快感。

他想，他也许并不讨厌格林格拉斯现在的这个样子。

“我想说的也说的差不多了。”西里斯将手中的琉璃瓶放入了长袍的口袋中，“现在时间也不早了，我该回去了，我想你也是。”

他本想加上一句“早点回去休息吧”，但最后还是忍住了这个冲动。

阿佳莎站在原地低头不语，一直等到西里斯催促了她好几次后，她才慢慢地点了点头，接着一言不发地转身朝着另外一个方向离开了。

西里斯挺直了身子，远远地望着阿佳莎愈渐缩小的背影，这才突然惊觉——她其实比他原本想象中的还要瘦小得多。


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 057

阿佳莎没有想到，自己从格兰芬多的公共休息室返回到斯莱特林的休息室之后的，第一个跑出来“迎接”自己的竟然会是来自于穆尔塞伯的恶咒。

面对着埃弗里和穆尔塞伯诡异的微笑，阿佳莎感到有一阵剧烈的疼痛从自己的头皮传来。“四分五裂！”她小声地念出了这个咒语，下一秒，那一束被咒语禁锢着的金黄色发丝瞬间犹如脆弱的蜘蛛丝一般断裂开来，散落在了地面上。

阿佳莎仰起头，冷冷地打量着坐在自己面前的埃弗里、穆尔塞伯以及……诺特。

“现在你的恶咒已经施到我头上了吗，埃弗里？”

“只是开个小小的玩笑，放松点儿，格林格拉斯。”埃弗里讥笑着说道，“我想我们的级长小姐应该不会为了这么一点小事而生气的吧？”

穆尔塞伯见阿佳莎没有接话，急忙火上浇油地补充道：“你忘记了吗，埃弗里？现在格林格拉斯已经不是一个人了，她刚刚找到了一个牢靠的靠山。”

埃弗里故作恍然大悟，夸张地“哇哦”了一声。接着，坐在他们身旁的诺特也不禁轻笑了一声，同时尖锐地看着阿佳莎说道：“是了，埃弗里。如果我是你的话，我是绝对没有哪个胆子去动布莱克的新娘的，你说是不是，穆尔塞伯？”

一听到“布莱克”这个姓氏，阿佳莎瞬间就明白了什么。

“我们当然是没有资格碰格林格拉斯的，但是一想到——”

“一想到将来有资格碰她的人居然会是那个愚蠢的布莱克，”诺特皱着眉头啧了几声，“穆尔塞伯，就连我都感到有些痛心。”

阿佳莎的嘴角抽动了一下，脸上的笑容明显已经僵住了。

“我想你们应该管好你们自己的事，诺特。”她冷淡地说，“而现在，也请原谅我并没有那个闲情逸致和几位先生在这里开玩笑了。如果你们不介意的话——”

阿佳莎还没完全把话说完，诺特却抢先打断了她：“你还记得吗，阿佳莎？你曾经拒绝过我一次。那个时候我认为，像你这样的女孩眼光是极其挑剔的，所以我并没有对你的拒绝感到气恼。可是现在……我却又不得不开始重新审视你的品位了，真是可惜。如果我没有记错的话，我们两个在未来的两年内还要一起完全巡夜的任务，不过我现在已经对这件事感到厌倦了。因为不知道为什么，只要我一看见你，我就会不由自主地联想到西里斯·布莱克那张欠揍的脸。”

阿佳莎没有开口反驳他些什么，她只是莫名地注意到，在诺特的身后坐着两位少女——克洛伊·诺特和艾丽娅·沙菲克。

克洛伊和艾丽娅正在静静地盯着阿佳莎，脸上都是一副欲言又止的模样。可是到最后，她们谁也没有开口说一句话。

这是自然，想必卡西奥佩娅早就已经警告过她的两位女伴了。在从前，即便卡西奥佩娅打从心底里地瞧不起阿佳莎，但也不会去过多的干涉她的好友的私生活。可是现在，卡西奥佩娅对阿佳莎的感情恐怕早已不是“瞧不起”这么简单了。

阿佳莎觉得，只要有那个机会，卡西奥佩娅一定会选择毫不犹豫地掐死她。

阿佳莎忽然对她身边的这个虚伪的交际圈感到有些厌倦了。

可没想到就在这时，另一阵清冽镇静的嗓音突然打断了在场所有人的思绪。

“你们不要太过分了，诺特。”雷古勒斯·布莱克不知道从什么时候站了出来，目光坚定地盯着诺特等人警告道，“埃弗里、穆尔塞伯，你们平常对于低年级麻瓜出身的学生的所作所为，大家或许还能够保持着‘睁一只眼闭一只眼’的态度。但是如今你们这样明目张胆地在公共休息室里攻击同学，我想即便是卢修斯·马尔福在场，现在都不会选择帮你们说任何好话了，我希望你们能够明白这一点。”

诺特听完了雷古勒斯的话，脸上立刻泛起了怒气。他猛地站了起来，一步一步地朝着雷古勒斯走去，狠狠地瞪着雷古勒斯的眼睛吼道：“你以为你是什么？！你不过是一个四年级的——”

“这和我们在上几年级无关，诺特。”雷古勒斯冷静地说，“如果你们继续这样下去，我可不敢保证我不会将今天在公共休息室内发生的一切如实告知斯拉格霍恩教授。”

诺特听后微微一怔，似乎完全没有想到雷古勒斯会说出这样的话。

他站在原地涨红了脸，窘迫而又恼怒地沉默了数秒，最后才幽幽地讽刺道：“啊，我忘记了，她迟早是要和你一样改姓布莱克的，对不对？所以你们才会如此的沆瀣一气！”

雷古勒斯听后，似乎还想要对着诺特辩驳些什么，但是在他准备这么做之前，他却被阿佳莎的一个眼神给制止住了。

“巡夜的事情，我会想办法和阿克瑞斯对换时间的。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“真是遗憾，诺特。你说你不想看见我这张脸，可你应该不知道我对你的厌恶绝对不比你对我的少。还有，或许你说得对，西里斯·布莱克确实长着一张缺乏教训的脸，然而若是相比起你，我一定会毫不犹豫地选择布莱克的。至于理由，其实也同样十分的显而易见。”

说完，她并没有等待诺特的回答，而是回过头去看向了雷古勒斯，说道：“布莱克先生，不知道你现在是否介意和我出去一下？”

“当然不会，格林格拉斯小姐。”雷古勒斯摇摇头说。

等两人一同了来到公共休息室的门口之后，阿佳莎才低下了头，小声地对雷古勒斯说道：“很抱歉……布莱克先生，请相信我之前说你哥哥长了一张欠揍的脸之类的话，并不是认真的——”

雷古勒斯轻笑了一声，“我明白，没事的，阿佳莎。”

阿佳莎愣了愣，接着继续说道：“还有……我也要谢谢你。谢谢你刚才替我说话，虽然你其实根本就没有必要这么做。”

“不，不是这样的——”雷古勒斯连忙说，“其实诺特最后还是说了一句人话……你——你迟早会成为我的家人的，阿佳莎。我当然不可能做到在他们这样羞辱你的时候还选择坐视不理，更何况除了这个原因之外，我也同样还有一个不得不这么做的理由。”

“是什么？”阿佳莎纳闷地眨了眨眼。

“我一直都把你当做是我的朋友，阿佳莎。”雷古勒斯笑着说，“虽然我知道你或许并不这么想。”

阿佳莎不得不承认，在她听完雷古勒斯的这番话后，她的确打从心底里地感到有一些吃惊。实际上，她从来就没有打算在斯莱特林学院里交什么朋友。斯莱特林里的学生都是极为精明的，在他们眼里，利益永远高于所谓的情谊。一旦与人起了利益冲突的时候，很多人都会选择抓住利益而不是情谊。如此一来，人与人之间的情感就变得更加脆弱不堪了。

因此从前阿佳莎才一直认为，那样脆弱不堪的友谊，不要也罢。

她一个人可以过得很好。即便有的时候可能会感到有一些孤独。

想到这里，阿佳莎带着询问的目光看向了雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯漆黑的眼珠在微弱灯光的映衬下反射出了她的倒影。黑发少年的神色依旧如常，并没有表现出任何的紧张或者是不安，所以阿佳莎无从分辨他刚才是否是在说谎。

但她最后却也还是选择微笑着回答道：“不，不是这样的。事实上，你在我的心中也一直是我的朋友，布莱克先生。”

**

阿佳莎心想，阿克瑞斯这一次是真正地生气了。这一点从他返校之后便再也没有主动地联系过她就能够看得出来。

魔法史课才刚刚结束。宾斯教授的魔法史课虽然被他展示得有些冗长无趣，但课堂上的所有内容实际上都还算得上有意思。阿佳莎觉得，如果宾斯教授能够稍微改进一下自己的授课方式的话，过来上课的学生人数一定会大大增加的。

“我从以前就不喜欢她了，只不过是你们一直说她是个好人。”

“不，珍妮，你以前一直说她是个不错的学姐。但我是真的不喜欢她。”

“我也不喜欢格林格拉斯小姐，特别是……特别是在发生了这件事后。天呐，你们知道玛丽那一天哭的有多伤心吗？我听说西里斯压根就不喜欢她，是她非缠着西里斯答应了这个婚约的，真是可恶。”

“可恶又有什么办法呢？人家的家里可是用金加隆堆出来的。只是可惜了西里斯，明明这么好的一个人，却偏偏要被迫吊死在她这棵树上。”

……

正当阿佳莎独自一人从魔法史教室走向变形课教室的时候，从墙角传来的几阵议论声让她不由自主地停下了脚步。

她轻叹了一口气，紧接着静悄悄地贴在了墙面上，小心翼翼地探出了一个眼睛朝声音传来的方向瞥去。

只见墙角的另一端站着几位格兰芬多少女，模样看上去顶多只有十三四岁左右，正聚在一起面红耳赤地争论着什么。

不管她们在争论些什么，阿佳莎都知道，她们的话题中心一定离不开她和西里斯的那个婚约。

“我太心疼玛丽了！”在这时，其中一名黑发少女尖声说道。

“你怎么不心疼心疼我呢？”另外一名褐发女孩补充道，“我从一年级开始就喜欢西里斯了，你知道我每年都有给西里斯送圣诞礼物吗？去年的那条围巾还是我亲手织的呢……如果是玛丽也就算了，玛丽为了西里斯也做了不少事情。可是凭什么是她呢？难道就因为她投了个好胎吗？真是太不公平了，她根本就不配！”

听到这里，阿佳莎忍不住在心里冷笑。

投了个好胎？梅林在上，如果可以的话，她真的愿意牺牲她现在所拥有的一切去和那个仰慕西里斯·布莱克的女孩调换一下身份。


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 058

站在墙角听那几位格兰芬多少女八卦了好几分钟，阿佳莎也渐渐地开始感到无趣了。

总的来说，她们口中说出来的那些传言大概算是真假参半。有人说她其实是个虚伪的小人，平时和颜悦色的模样仅仅只是伪装。阿佳莎听后，勉强认为这一点还算不上污蔑。

不过接下来的几则传言就越来越离谱了。

还有人说她在四年级的时候曾经和诺特发生过关系，并且还因此怀上了身孕，最后还是通过好不容易从黑市弄来的魔药才把孩子顺利地拿掉了。

听到这里，阿佳莎就觉得自己应该离开了。

西奥多·诺特？阿佳莎忍不住厌恶地撇了撇嘴，她可不认为诺特是一个发生露水情缘的好对象。

那几位格兰芬多的少女大概也是刚刚从别的教室里走出来，所以才会出现在这条通向变形课教室的路上。不过好在霍格沃茨的城堡结构足够复杂，能够让阿佳莎去到变形课教室的路也远远不止这一条。

所以她最后选择换了一条路，转身离去。

只是让她没有想到的是，当她还没在另一条路上行走两步，偏偏又撞见了刚才在墙角遇到的那几个女孩。而这一次，她们可是直接正面迎上了对方。

那几名少女估计是认为阿佳莎并不认识她们，在见到阿佳莎的时候，表情也显得更加无所畏惧了。就在这时，其中一名留着蓬松短发的女孩却突然一个箭步朝着阿佳莎所在的方向冲了过来，等阿佳莎反应过来之后，一阵剧烈的疼痛已经从她的手肘处传来，她手中的一大卷厚重的羊皮纸也瞬间散落了一地。

“真是对不起！”

阿佳莎正欲开口说些什么的时候，短发女孩看上去十分慌张地说：“我……我刚刚实在是太着急了，所以走路的时候才没有看见原来前面有人！真的十分抱歉！”

阿佳莎意味深长地看着她眨了眨眼，沉默了半晌后才说：“没事，反正你也不是故意的。”

女孩的神情明显僵了一下。

站在女孩身后的另外几名少女看上去有些不安，似乎正在犹豫究竟要不要上前帮阿佳莎捡起那些掉落在地面上的羊皮纸。

可是阿佳莎却在她们准备这么做之前开口说道：“快点去上课吧，小姐们。我想课间的休息时间已经所剩无几了。”

“可是——”其中一名少女咬了咬唇。

阿佳莎看得出她似乎有一些愧疚，可相比起她们那些惺惺作态的“补偿”，阿佳莎此时此刻更加希望她们能够尽快消失在她的视线之中。

所以她继续说道：“没关系的，这里交给我就行了。”

短发少女听后回过头去，对着那名想要帮忙的女孩说：“我觉得她说的好像也挺有道理的……我们还是赶快去上课吧，别忘了，我们下节课可是黑魔法防御术课呢。”

既然她话都已经这么说了，那名感到有些愧疚的少女自然也不好再多反驳些什么，只好乖乖地点了点头，接着跟上了她的几位同伴的脚步，朝着和阿佳莎相反的方向走去。

等那几位女孩全部离开之后，阿佳莎才站在原地愣愣地盯着地面上的那些散落的羊皮纸。她想她或许可以用一个飞来咒，只可惜掉落的羊皮纸实在是太凌乱了，仅仅使用飞来咒恐怕会遗漏其中的几张，这可不是阿佳莎希望看见的结果。

于是她只好慢慢地蹲下了身子，弯着腰伸出手，一张一张地将那些羊皮纸慢慢地捡了起来。

没想到就在这时，突然出现了另一只骨节分明的手和她的手同时落在了地面上的羊皮纸上。

阿佳莎有些意外地抬起头看过去，只见和她一样身穿斯莱特林学院长袍的黑发少年正带着一种诡异的目光冷冷地打量着她。斯内普盯着她沉默了数秒后才幽幽地开口：“我是不是应该先恭喜你……格林格拉斯？”

“噢，不用。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“还有，谢谢你。”

斯内普没有搭腔，而是静静地把他手中的那几张羊皮纸交给了阿佳莎。

“你等会有事吗，斯内普先生？”

“我之后要上魔药课。”

阿佳莎点了点头，接着说道：“那我想我们或许是顺路的。”

阿佳莎原以为斯内普会对着自己和西里斯的婚约冷嘲热讽一番，可是出乎她意料的是，斯内普并没有这么做。除了一开始的那一句“恭喜你”之外，斯内普便没有再提及任何有关那个婚约的事情了。

“同学五年，我竟然不知道你原来是个宽宏大度的人，格林格拉斯。”就在两人维持着一种奇怪的气氛朝着前方行走着的时候，斯内普突然开口道，“面对着几个冲撞了你的格兰芬多，你的选择居然是放她们回去上课。”

“因为完全没有什么和她们纠缠的必要。”阿佳莎说出这句话的时候，语气是极其冰冷的，“她们讨厌我。正是因为讨厌我，所以她们才会做出那样的事情。所以不论我说些什么，她们对我的看法都不会有所改变的。而我也并不在乎她们究竟如何看待我，又为什么要浪费那个时间和她们纠缠下去呢？”

斯内普停下了脚步，转头看着她。

“你还真是清高得令我意外，格林格拉斯。”

阿佳莎有些尴尬地笑了笑，“谢谢夸奖。”

虽然斯内普的这句话显然不是用来夸奖她的。

“你先不用谢我，”斯内普冷淡地说，“实际上，我认为你的将来已经够令人感到同情了。这个世界上绝对没有比嫁给那个西里斯·布莱克更糟糕的事，当然前提是如果你不将詹姆斯·波特列入考虑范围内的话。”

阿佳莎轻轻地“嗯”了一声，示意他继续说下去。

“但也正因为这样，我想你以后大概也没有那个必要在每个晚上偷偷跑到魔药课教室里来了吧？”

阿佳莎愣了愣。的确，斯内普说到了点子上。之前她之所以会答应斯拉格霍恩教授的请求，是因为她希望能够争取到在毕业之后留校任教的那个职位。

只可惜，如果她真的能够顺利嫁给布莱克的话，这个计划恐怕就要泡汤了。

不过话说回来，她究竟能不能嫁给布莱克，其实也是一个未知数。

毕竟她向厄休拉保证过，她一定会想办法让厄休拉如愿以偿地将自己的女儿嫁入布莱克家的大门。在当时对厄休拉立下承诺的时候，因为情况紧急，她几乎都没能仔细地考虑过要怎么做才能够让这件事情顺利地进行。

想个办法让西里斯·布莱克离家出走？

又或者是从雷古勒斯·布莱克身上入手？

退一万步讲，即便她真的有那个办法让西里斯的婚约落在雷古勒斯的身上，她又有必要利用这个办法去帮助厄休拉吗？

也许西里斯·布莱克说的也没有错，她可以反抗，她其实也有能力反抗——

可她现在就像是被困在了一个迷雾一般的棋局中，只要稍微走错一步，就会全盘皆输。

“格林格拉斯？”

斯内普的声音将她猛地拉回了现实。

“你刚刚看上去就像是被施了夺魂咒一样——又或者是，一个喝了复方汤剂的蠢狮子。”斯内普一面奇怪地打量着她，一面暗讽道。

“抱歉。”阿佳莎歉疚地看着斯内普，苦笑着说，“也许是最近没有休息好。”

“我能想象的出来。”斯内普冷哼一声。

“对了，你说到哪儿了？”阿佳莎像是忽然想起了什么，问道，“关于魔药课教室……你有什么想要问我的吗？”

“上学期还有几剂没有配置完成的魔药，”斯内普说，“不过我想你现在也没有必要过来了。”

“不！”阿佳莎急忙说道，“我还是很愿意去的。”

“什么？”

“我说我还是很愿意去的，”阿佳莎解释说，“我指的是帮忙配置魔药之类的事情。即便斯拉格霍恩教授不打算将那个任教职位留给我，我也还是很愿意帮忙的。”

斯内普听后忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“今晚七点，魔药课教室，你能够过来吗？”

阿佳莎却显得有些为难，“那个……八点可以吗？”

“你现在是在和我讨价还价吗，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎摇摇头，“不，不是这样的。只不过我傍晚的时候需要去克鲁格教授的办公室一趟，估计只有那场谈话结束之后，我才能够过去魔药课教室。”

斯内普沉默着思忖了一会儿。

“就这样吧，”他淡淡地说，“晚上八点，魔药课教室。记得带上你的脑子，格林格拉斯，我可不想又一次看到一个看上去像是喝了复方汤剂的狮子站在我的面前。”

**

不少五年级的学生都有一种共同的感受，那就是五年级之后所学习的课程真是越来越难了。

麦格教授的变形课才刚刚下课，就已经有一大群拉文克劳的学生“水泄不通”地围在了她的身边，每一个人的脸上都带着渴求和急切的神情。剩下的几位格兰芬多学生没能抢到最合适的位置，只好无奈地看着自己学院的院长叹了一口气，接着转过身去朝着如今身边已经围满了女生的波特和布莱克所在的方向走去。

“谢谢你，詹姆斯，你这么一说我忽然觉得也不是那么难了！”

“不用谢，南希。以后有什么问题也可以尽管来问我。”

“那这个咒语呢？我其实一直都不太明白为什么应该这么做……你能给我解释一下吗？”

……

站在教室后方的莉莉远远地打量着如今一脸得意的詹姆斯·波特，脸上不禁露出了一些厌恶神情，几丝烦躁在她翠绿色的眼睛中一闪而过。

就在大部分的格兰芬多学生仍然留在教室里热切地讨论着问题的时候，莉莉不知道什么时候已经离开了变形课教室了。

西里斯轻轻地拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀，示意他朝着后方看去。

詹姆斯回过头去，望着空空如也的后排座位，脸上的兴致刹那便消减了一大半，淡褐色的眼中也不再闪烁着兴奋的光芒了。

“那个——”他压低了声音，幽幽地说，“其实西里斯的变形术学得更好，如果大家实在有不明白的地方，也可以问他的。”

站在西里斯身旁的玛丽听后条件反射地看了西里斯一眼，接着一脸期待地问道：“真的可以吗，西里斯？”

西里斯点点头，回答道：“这点小事，当然没问题。”

“那么……”玛丽有些羞怯地低下了头，小声地提议道，“那么我们可以出去讨论吗？我觉得那样做效率或许会更高一些。”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀，示意他对此并没有意见。

等两个人一同来到教室外的一个阴暗角落之后，玛丽才从书包里掏出了她的变形课课本，接着用羽毛笔在课本的某一页上圈出了几个知识点，指着它们对西里斯道：“这些……其实我都没怎么弄明白。”

西里斯伸手接过那已经略显破旧的课本，在翻阅了一下后，才低下头，盯着课本上的那几串文字，用平静的语气回答道：“其实这个咒语并不是很难，最重要的是你需要你需要在念出咒语的时候集中精力去想象那个你想要变成的事物。比方说……”

西里斯的解释才刚刚开了个头，玛丽的思绪却早已经飘到九霄云外去了。

其实她说想要请教西里斯问题只是一个幌子，那几个咒语她早就已经在莉莉那儿弄明白了。她之所以要装作一副懵懵懂懂的模样，为的只是能把西里斯单独地叫出来。

如果她没有记错的话……五年级的变形课之后便是六年级的变形课。

而她——

就在西里斯全神贯注地对着课本解释着变形魔咒的原理的时候，玛丽在这时突然踮起了脚尖，然后在他的脸颊上落下了一个浅浅的吻。

西里斯意识到了什么后，身体猛地怔了怔，耳根瞬间红得发烫。

当他抬起头，正打算对玛丽开口说话的时候，却忽然间察觉到，原来站在自己面前的除了玛丽之外，还有另外两个他绝对不想要在此时此刻见到的人。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯双手抱着一大摞羊皮纸，苍白的脸颊上似乎有恼怒的气息一闪而过，一双明亮的眼睛正用古怪的眼神死死地盯着自己与玛丽。而在她的身侧，几乎是毫不意外地，自然是站着那一位阴沉孤僻的斯莱特林——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

阿佳莎微微张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么话来缓解一下气氛的尴尬，可是在目睹了刚才所发生的那一切的她，好像已经全然忘记了“上午好”应该怎么说了。

没想到反倒是玛丽率先冲着阿佳莎和斯内普甜甜一笑，说道：“上午好，格林格拉斯小姐，斯内普先生。”

阿佳莎没有即刻说话，站在她身边的斯内普则低下了头，有些幸灾乐祸的稍稍弯了弯嘴角。

阿佳莎站在原地，最后还是没有向玛丽还有西里斯问好，而是说出了一句令她自己都感到有些意外的话。

她说：“我们走吧，西弗勒斯。”

说完，她也毫不顾忌对面的两个人投来的奇怪的目光，伸出手就拽着斯内普朝着反方向飞快地走去。

等她确信自己已经完全离开了西里斯和玛丽的视线之后，她才猛地松开了斯内普的手，接着便轮到斯内普开始用一种奇怪的视线打量着她了。

“我不记得……”斯内普幽幽地说，“我们的关系什么时候变得那么好了？”

阿佳莎听后用力地咬了咬下唇，还是没有说话。

斯内普自然是意识到了她的异样，接着问道：“你不去上变形课吗？那可是麦格教授的变形课。”

对，没错，那的确是麦格教授的变形课。

而她从入学以来，就从来没有缺席过一节麦格教授的课。身为斯莱特林级长的她在整个课堂里也十分的显眼，若是她无故缺勤的话，是一定会引起麦格教授的注意的。

但即便如此，她还是说：“我不去了。”

“不去了？”斯内普饶有趣味地冷笑。

阿佳莎“嗯”了一声，说道：“不想去了。”话音落下后，她又抬头看了斯内普一眼，淡淡道，“你也快点去上课吧，现在课间休息时间估计只剩下几分钟了。”

……

阿佳莎从变形课教室回来之后哪里也没去，而是直接径直回到了自己的单人间寝室里。

她坐在书桌面前的椅子上，一头齐腰的金发顺着椅背倾泻而下，在室内灯火的照耀下，一眼望过去宛若一帘银色的瀑布。

在对着斯莱特林校舍那雕刻着繁杂花纹的天花板发了许久的呆之后，她才坐直了身子，接着打开了书桌最下方的一个小抽屉。

只见在抽屉的最中央坐落着一个精致的黑色礼盒，阿佳莎伸出手把礼盒拿了出来，随后将其打开。

而礼盒中，则放置着一个镶嵌有一颗黑曜石、并且雕刻有她的姓名的银色戒指。

——她的订婚戒指。

实际上，她早在前几个星期就收到了布莱克家族通过猫头鹰送过来的订婚戒指，只不过她一直认为在学校里佩戴这种戒指过于的张扬招摇，所以才一直将它放在抽屉里，未曾拿出来过。

可是……

她一面思索着，一面慢慢地将戒指套在了自己白皙而修长的手指上。

可是现在看来，其实招摇一些也没有什么不好的，不是吗？


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 059

在变形课之后回到格兰芬多公共休息室内的格兰芬多们都意外地看见了这么一个场景。

西里斯双手插在口袋里，一言不发地朝前走着，而在他的身后跟着一脸茫然无措的玛丽·麦克唐纳。尽管玛丽已经尽力地加快步伐跟上西里斯的脚步，然而走在前方的少年却似乎没有打算放慢节奏的意思。

“西里斯，你等一等！”

最后，玛丽实在是没忍住冲着西里斯大声喊道：“我……我快要跟不上你了。”

西里斯听后，终于缓慢地停了下来，接着回过头去，淡淡地瞥了玛丽玛丽一眼。

“你生气了吗，西里斯？”就在这时，玛丽有些不安地看着西里斯问道。

“生什么气？”西里斯反问，语气听起来就好像他是真的不知道玛丽究竟在询问什么问题一样。

“我刚刚——”玛丽话还没有完全说完，就已经涨红了脸颊，“我刚刚没有经过你的同意，就……就做出了那样的事，还是当着斯内普和格林格拉斯的面……对不起。”

听完了玛丽的解释，西里斯才露出了好似恍然大悟的神情，随后才慢悠悠地看着玛丽说道：“噢，你说那件事啊。没什么大不了的。”

玛丽愣了愣，下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。

西里斯说格林格拉斯对自己并没有任何感情，她想要得到的只不过是作为布莱克夫人的一个身份罢了。玛丽虽然也很想说服自己相信西里斯的话，可是作为女生，作为一名喜欢了西里斯整整五年的女生，她有一种莫名的直觉——事情绝非西里斯所想的那么简单。

所以她才会选择冒着也许会被西里斯讨厌的风险，特意在格林格拉斯面前做出了那样出格的举动。

而格林格拉斯脸上那堪称精彩万分的表情，也很明确地告诉了她，她之前的担心并非杞人忧天。

原因也很简单，她分明在格林格拉斯的脸上看见了那种曾经也在她的脸上出现过的情绪。

——是嫉妒。

西里斯究竟是有多迟钝，才会打从心底里认为格林格拉斯对他一丁点儿感情都没有呢？

正当西里斯和玛丽两人陷入了沉默之际，公共休息室内的一阵议论声就像是利剑一般切断了玛丽的所有思绪。因为玛丽清楚地听见了，她们正在激烈议论的对象，正好就是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。

“珍妮，我觉得我们刚才那样做挺过分的。”

“这有什么过分的，你在一开始不也是答应了要小小地报复她一下吗？”

“可是……可是她也没有和我们生气，反而还放我们回去上课了呀。”

“那是因为格林格拉斯以为我们的下一节课是黑魔法防御术课，她可不敢让我们迟到。如果她知道我们下一节课根本就没有排课的话，我敢打赌，她是一定会依仗着级长的身份给我们扣分，并且还要好好地教育我们一番的。”

……

在听见“格林格拉斯”这个姓氏之后，西里斯微微地眯起了灰色的双眼，看向了眼前的那几位坐在座位上的少女。

其中一位的名字好像叫做珍妮还是珍妮弗？西里斯记得她是格兰芬多三年级的学生，在之前詹姆斯的魁地奇比赛上，她似乎也是拉拉队成员的其中一个。

想到这里，西里斯几乎是不由自主地朝着珍妮她们所在的方向走去。坐在桌子最后方的那个黑发少女率先发现了西里斯的存在，在珍妮正滔滔不绝地对同伴们议论着什么的时候，黑发少女则转过头来看向了西里斯，朝他嫣然一笑道：“布莱克学长，上午好。”

西里斯点了点头，双眼却径直看向了正在说话的珍妮。

珍妮很快也意识到了些什么，嘴上的动作渐渐地停了下来。

“布莱克学长？”珍妮有些不解地望着西里斯，“请……请问有什么事吗？”

西里斯抿了抿嘴唇，脸上的表情显得格外的阴沉。

“你叫什么名字？”他指着珍妮问道。

珍妮显然是对西里斯的这个突如其来的举动感到受宠若惊，就连说话都开始变得有一点儿结结巴巴的了：“珍妮、珍妮·布朗特。”

西里斯听后淡淡地“哦”了一声，正当珍妮·布朗特为西里斯·布莱克终于知晓了自己的全名而暗暗窃喜的时候，西里斯却在这时冷冷地开口说：“布朗特，当然还有你的几个同伴们。我现在要告诉你们一件事，那就是从今往后……我不想再听见你们在我的面前提及任何有关‘阿佳莎·格林格拉斯’的事，不论你们说的究竟是好话还是坏话。不然的话——”

珍妮茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

“我说，你们最好现在给我闭嘴。”

珍妮听完明显还是感到一头雾水。

西里斯说到一半，突然轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，露出了一个冷若冰霜的笑容，“不然……我也不敢保证我会做出什么事来。”

**

在大礼堂就餐结束之后，阿佳莎便依照着约定的时间来到了克鲁格教授的办公室门口。

奇怪的是，最近她在黑魔法防御术课上的表现并没有出现什么差错，每一次的论文她也按时提交了，克鲁格教授批回来的等级大多都是良好或者是优异。

既然如此，克鲁格教授又有什么事情是需要单独和她谈话的呢？

“克鲁格教授，是我。”

阿佳莎站在办公室的门口深吸了一口气，接着努力提高了嗓音对门内说道。

过了几分钟，办公室的门终于缓缓地打开了，克鲁格教授从门内探出头来，微笑着冲着阿佳莎点了点头，说道：“进来吧，格林格拉斯小姐。”

阿佳莎微微颔首，随后才迈开了步子走进了克鲁格教授的办公室。

事实上，这还是她第一次来到这个办公室里，一进走门，阿佳莎就看见了好几摞堆在房间正中央的案台上的书本。整个房间的布置也十分整洁大方，所有的物品几乎都是按照相似的功能在不同的区域排放着，阿佳莎不禁感慨，这样一丝不苟的作风的确很符合克鲁格教授的风格。

克鲁格教授指了指茶几面前的沙发，彬彬有礼地说：“请坐吧，格林格拉斯小姐。”

阿佳莎依言坐下，同时还有些好奇地继续环顾着四周。

克鲁格教授则转身朝着阿佳莎身后的案台走去，从案台上端来了两个马克杯，将其中一个放在了阿佳莎面前后，才坐到了阿佳莎对面的座位上。

“请喝吧。”克鲁格教授笑着说，“放心，这不是咖啡，只是热巧克力而已。”

“谢谢。”阿佳莎轻声说，接着用手捧起了马克杯，将它放到了嘴边。热可可的香气瞬间涌入了她的鼻腔。她小心翼翼地抿了一口，甜度适中，味道还算尚可。

“教授，”等阿佳莎把手中的热可可喝完了一大半后，她才慢慢地问道，“您找我来有什么事吗？是因为我最近表现得不太好吗？”

克鲁格教授连忙摇头，“不，不。格林格拉斯小姐，你最近的表现依然向往常一样优秀。”

“那为什么——”

“是这样的。”克鲁格教授尝试着语重心长地说，“我听说了你家里的变故，所以也不由得感到有些担忧。听到了那样的事情，我真的感到很抱歉……你还好吗，阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎很快就明白了克鲁格教授所指的事情是什么。实际上，这段时间以来，她已经对类似的安慰话语感到有些麻木了。

“我没事的，谢谢教授的关心。”阿佳莎平静地说。

“没事就好。”克鲁格教授淡淡地笑了，“但我仍然觉得……你最近好像显得有些闷闷不乐的，希望这只是我多心了。我知道家中突然发生了这样大的变故，对于像你们这样年龄的孩子来说一定是一个沉重的打击，如果你真的觉得内心难受或者需要一个倾诉对象的话，你可以直接来找我。”

阿佳莎听后，紧紧地咬着下唇，内心感到有一些犹豫。

她最近的确有些不在状态，但起因并非由于格林格拉斯先生的离世。

“教授，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“请说吧。”

“如果——”阿佳莎缓缓地开口了，“我是说如果，如果有一个人他做了一件连他自己都十分清楚的不正确的事情，可是出于个人利益考虑，他又不得不这么做。并且在完成这件事情的过程中，他还与自己的亲朋好友产生了不小的分歧，若是为了完成这件事而彻底与身边的人分道扬镳，这么做又是否值得呢？”

克鲁格在聆听的过程中，的双眼里闪烁着好奇的目光，他看着阿佳莎，说道：“首先你要明确一件事，阿佳莎。当你在做这件事的时候，你又是否真的发自内心想要完成这件事呢？”

“我……我不知道。”阿佳莎幽幽地说。

“正是这样，”克鲁格指出道，“正是因为你并不确信自己是否真正地想要完成这件事，所以才会变得患得患失。你说得对，有时候当我们在追求一样事物的时候，总是很容易与身边的人产生分歧。”

“……就拿我自己的亲身经历来说吧，在我从德姆斯特朗毕业直至来到霍格沃茨任教之前，我其实都一直留在德国钻研黑魔法。”

阿佳莎听后，不由得吃惊地望向了克鲁格。

“很惊讶对吧？”克鲁格笑着问道，“其实我在很小的时候就对黑魔法特别感兴趣，在德姆斯特朗学院有专门教授黑魔法的课程，但是学校对于这方面的把控也十分严格，为的就是不要让学生因过分沉迷黑魔法而误入歧途。在我十七岁毕业之后，我也一度差点因为贪图研究黑魔法所带来的成就感，而做出一些会让我抱憾终身的事情。”

“但是，”阿佳莎接着问道，“但是您没有这样做，对吧？”

克鲁格轻轻地摇了摇头，“是的，感谢梅林，我最后并没有那样做。后来，在我研究黑魔法的过程中，我逐渐开始明白，我之所以要研究黑魔法——为的只是要更好的防御它，而不是将它变为自己伤害他人的工具。当我真正意识到了这一点之后，我便再也不会感到害怕和迷茫了。”

克鲁格说到这儿，忍不住顿了顿：“但是，就像你之前说的那样，人们总是会对不同的事物产生不同的看法的，我的亲人也一样，他们对我喜欢钻研黑魔法这件事一直是秉持着否定和消极的态度的，不仅如此，他们也一直认为，只要继续这样下去……迟早有一天会变成一名十恶不赦的黑巫师。所以最后，我的家族就这样选择了和我断绝关系。”

阿佳莎愣了愣，“我很抱歉。”

“没有关系的。”克鲁格笑说，“这件事已经过去了很多年，所以我也释然了。其实我说了这么多，只是想要告诉你一定要坚定自己的信念，并且要明确自己究竟想要做些什么。只要明白了这一点，许多困难在你的眼前，就不会成为困难了。”

听完了这番话，阿佳莎沉默了许久都没有出声。

坚定自己的信念？可是她的信念又是什么呢？

在斯莱特林学院里，有不少人坚信纯血至上的理念，坚信巫师界就应该由纯血统的巫师来统治，而巫师也不必在麻瓜面前遮遮掩掩、躲躲藏藏。阿佳莎想这或许就是他们的“信念”。

而在别的学院里，比如格兰芬多，也有不少人认为不论纯血还是混血，又或者是麻种，都应该在巫师界受到平等的对待。这大概也是他们的一种信念吧。

可阿佳莎很快就发现了自己并没有信念。

她很迷茫，因为她从来就不会选择去相信什么信念。在她的眼里，没有什么是可以值得她完完全全地、全身心地去信赖的事物。

“克鲁格教授？”

“怎么了？”

阿佳莎突然转头看向了他的眼睛，问道：“您在下学期就要离开霍格沃茨了，对吧？”

克鲁格教授显然有些意外，但他还是回答说：“是的。不过，你又怎么知道这件事的呢，阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎无奈地笑道：“大概是由于自我入学以来，没有哪一位黑魔法防御术教授能够再霍格沃茨里任教超过一年吧。”

“噢……这么说来，好像的确是这样。”克鲁格也笑了，“实际上，我选择离开的理由倒也很简单，因为我已经收到了来自德姆斯特朗学院的邀请，他们希望我能回到母校担任黑魔法防御术教授的职位。能够回到母校任教对我而言无疑是一个非常诱人的条件，所以我最后还是同意了。”

“恭喜你，教授。”阿佳莎说出这句话的时候，是由衷地替克鲁格感到高兴的，“这的确是一件很美妙的事。”

她想，如果她是克鲁格的话，也一定会选择这么做的。

对于她而言，这世上大概也没有比留在霍格沃茨——她的母校里任教更加具有吸引力的工作了。


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 060

等阿佳莎气喘吁吁地赶到魔药课教室门口的时候，手表上的指针已经越过了八点一刻了。

可令她感到有些意外的是，斯内普并没有因为她的迟到而离开魔药课教室，他依然站在门口等待着她，尽管他的脸色黑得完全可以将低年级的淘气学生吓得瞬间默不作声。

“你迟到了。”斯内普阴着脸，垂下了脑袋，乌黑的头发盖住了他的大半个脸颊，如此一来，他那本就苍白阴沉的脸庞将他变得更加冷峻而难以接近了。

“是的。”阿佳莎并不打算狡辩或是否认，“但是事出有因，不是吗？”

斯内普听后轻哼一声，阿佳莎知道他大概是对自己的这个借口感到有些不屑。但经过这几个月以来的相处，阿佳莎早已能够面对着斯内普的刻薄却依然表现得泰然自若了。

“进去吧。”就在这时，斯内普打开了教室的门，接着率先走入了幽暗的教室里，阿佳莎也只好一言不发地跟在他的身后走了进去。

“斯拉格霍恩教授今晚没有过来？”

走进教室后，阿佳莎很快就发现了这里并没有那一位斯莱特林院长的身影，只有好几个正在熬制着魔药的坩埚和一大堆摆放在案台上的魔药材料。

“斯拉格霍恩教授已经很久没有过来了。”斯内普冷冷地回答道，“我想你的消息已经有些滞后了，格林格拉斯。不过这也难怪，毕竟你这段时间恐怕早就因为别的事情忙得不可开交了吧。”

阿佳莎听后轻声“嗯”了一下。实际上，她并不对斯拉格霍恩教授的缺席感到惊奇，斯拉格霍恩完全有理由将魔药课教室安心地交给斯内普去使用，而阿佳莎也相信斯内普能够将这里的作用发挥到极致的。至于斯拉格霍恩？他只用乖乖地坐在办公室的座位上，等待着金加隆自动滚入他的钱袋里就可以了。

“我们今天要做什么魔药？”在听完斯内普的解释后，阿佳莎主动地询问道。

斯内普回过头去看了她一眼，似乎在斟酌着到底要分配给她一个什么样的工作。阿佳莎能够看得出来，他并不是百分之百地信任自己的能力。

“你先熬制出一瓶福灵剂。”斯内普说，“其他的先交给我。”

阿佳莎听后，轻轻地点了点头，紧接着转身朝着制作魔药的案台走去。福灵剂的制作他们在刚刚升入六年级的时候就学习过，所以阿佳莎很有自信地认为这个任务应该难不倒自己。

《高级魔药制作》上的内容阿佳莎基本上都可以倒背如流，面对着眼前琳琅满目的魔药材料，阿佳莎率先选择了将草根切成细丝。接着，她从储藏瞌睡豆片的盒子里拿出了一些瞌睡豆，正准备用银制小刀将它们切成片从而获取汁液的时候，斯内普却突然在此时走了过来，带着意味不明的目光快速地瞥了一眼阿佳莎的手。

阿佳莎敏锐地察觉到了些什么，立刻停下了手中的动作，同时古怪地看向了斯内普。

可没想到，下一秒伴随着“砰”的一声，一本厚重的《高级魔药制作》被斯内普重重地砸在了她的面前。

“翻开。”斯内普几乎是带着命令的语气对她说道。

“不用了，斯内普先生。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“我记得书上的内容。”

斯内普听后微微皱起了眉头，阿佳莎猜想他的这种神情大概象征着一种鄙夷。

她不禁感到有些不服气。虽然她从不否认斯内普在魔药上的才能，可是她也不认为一个五年级的学生有那个资格在她的面前对她的魔药制作手法指指点点。

“用短刀的侧面挤压，比切片更容易出汁。”

阿佳莎怔了怔。

“什么？”

“我说……”斯内普的忍耐程度看上去已经到达了极限，“你刚才的那个方法是错误的。瞌睡豆不易被切成片，如果非要将其切片的话，无疑是在浪费时间。”

阿佳莎听完他的话，条件反射地看向了眼前的魔药材料。

她感到自己的心脏就好像被什么人揪住了一样，让她透不过气来。的确，斯内普的这句话说得一点儿也没错，瞌睡豆的确不易被切片。但是，从前的阿佳莎从未考虑过通过改变获取原材料的方法来改进或是简化魔药的制作工序。虽然她很不愿意承认，但也不得不承认，西弗勒斯·斯内普在这方面的确比她更加具有才华和天赋。

在将魔药材料放入坩埚后，阿佳莎静静地观察着坩埚里滚烫的液体，液体从一开始的茶褐色开始渐渐地朝着绿色改变，最终变成了淡淡的雪青色。

接下来便是最后一个步骤——搅拌。

斯内普此时此刻正站在她的身后观察着她的动作，阿佳莎莫名地感到有些不安。奇怪的是，从前在面对着斯拉格霍恩教授的考核的时候，阿佳莎都从未像现在这样紧张过。

她拿出了银色的叉子，放在坩埚中开始搅拌了起来。

她记得书上给出的说明，是要让他们逆时针不断搅拌，虽然这么做也基本上可以完成魔药的制作。但是阿佳莎在之前的制作过程中发现，如果在数次逆时针搅拌之后再顺时针搅拌一次，更加利于魔药材料的融合，所制作出来的福灵剂纯度也会更高。

就在阿佳莎眼前的液体逐渐变为粉红色之时，她听见斯内普在她的身后轻哼了一声，然后转身快步走开了。阿佳莎见状，下意识地回过头去看了他一眼，同时心里也止不住在心里暗暗地松了一口气。

最后，她的福灵剂总算是顺利地制作完成了，坩埚中的液体呈现出了十分美丽的金黄色。阿佳莎从储物柜中挑选出了一个琉璃瓶，随后将坩埚中的液体倒了进去，封装好，接着交给了斯内普。

然而，斯内普只是快速地看了一眼就让她把福灵剂放在收纳盒子里了，并没有对她的劳动成果给予任何的评价。

阿佳莎见斯内普并没有和自己主动搭话的欲望，自然也很知趣地选择了沉默。在斯内普专心致志地制作着斯拉格霍恩教授留给他的清单上的其他魔药的时候，阿佳莎百无聊赖地翻开了那一本《高级魔药制作》。

紧接着，她就被书中的内容震撼到了。

因为这本书看上去已经被斯内普的各种笔迹和涂鸦弄得“面目全非”了，可是当她仔细地看下去之后，却发现斯内普并非是在毫无目的地涂鸦，他是在以他自己的方式改进着课本上的内容。不仅如此，她还看见书籍的边边角角处写满了各种各样的、她从未听说过的奇怪咒语。

倒挂金钟？

这是什么？

阿佳莎不由得联想到了之前斯内普对布莱克使用过的那个让他长满狗牙的咒语。

想到这里，她有些忍俊不禁。

她想她从前一直都低估了斯内普，她一直以为斯内普只是一个喜欢钻研魔药但是性格孤僻、沉默寡言的古怪少年而已。但是快速地翻完了斯内普的《高级魔药制作》之后，她立刻就改变了这种错误的观点。

斯内普绝对不是一个仅仅满足于优异成绩的普通学生而已。

他是一个浑身散发着令人感到颤栗的野心的鹰视狼顾之徒。

阿佳莎不记得自己后来盯着斯内普的课本看了多久，只记得斯内普最后拿着一卷羊皮纸甩到了她面前的样子。这个混血男巫在她面前高高地昂着头，比她见过的任何时候看起来都要骄傲。

阿佳莎伸手将那卷羊皮纸拿了过来，展开，开始快速地将它浏览了一遍。

“这个不是斯拉格霍恩教授的东西吧？”

斯内普点了点头，沉着嗓音道：“你可以选择拒绝。”

阿佳莎看着他眨了眨眼，将信将疑地问道：“我可以问一问，为什么是我吗？”

斯内普冷笑，“在这个学校里也没几个人能够制作出像样的魔药了，你也只不过是勉强够格而已，格林格拉斯。”

虽然这句话怎么听都不像是好话，但是从西弗勒斯·斯内普的口中说出来，阿佳莎也勉为其难地将它视作是一种夸奖了。

“委托人是谁？”沉默片刻后，阿佳莎接着问道。

“你不需要知道。”

“是马尔福，对吧？”

斯内普没有回答。

答案是显而易见的。这张羊皮纸上列出了一大串制作难度较高、在市面上难以购买的魔药，并且其中有不少魔药是已经被魔法部禁止在市面上流通的。原因很简单，因为它们很有可能会引起群众的恐慌，就像黑魔法那样。

阿佳莎相信，不管斯拉格霍恩教授如何贪财，他都不会利用两名尚未毕业的学生去制作这种违禁的魔药的。

既然这卷羊皮纸是从斯内普的手里拿来的，那么它的真正主人也就只用一种可能性了。

马尔福家族从来就不缺金加隆，阿佳莎听说，卢修斯·马尔福尚且还在霍格沃茨就学的时候，就已经相中了斯内普在魔药方面的才能。金钱会替人说话（Money talks），而卢修斯·马尔福恰巧就是这样的人。

“从这里得到的报酬，应该是你从斯拉格霍恩教授那里得到的六倍。”就在这时，斯内普突然打断了阿佳莎的思绪，“我想你在将来迟早会用到这笔钱的……格林格拉斯。”

斯内普漆黑的双眼正直勾勾地盯着阿佳莎，阿佳莎只感觉他的视线仿佛能够穿透她的皮囊，直接读懂那些隐藏在她内心最深处的秘密一样，让她觉得自己原形毕露、无处可逃。

没错，她的确需要一大笔钱。

如果她能拥有一大笔钱的话，她就可以坦坦荡荡地放弃格林格拉斯家族的财产，可以毫不顾忌地挣脱出厄休拉的控制。

可是——

阿佳莎有些困惑不解地打量着眼前的黑发少年。

可是，斯内普看起来却又绝对不是那种会自愿向金钱低头屈服的人。

那么……为什么？为什么他愿意这样死心塌地地帮助卢修斯·马尔福？马尔福除了金钱之外，又会给予他怎样的好处？

厄休拉贪婪的面容突然间在阿佳莎的脑海中一闪而过。

雷古勒斯、阿克瑞斯、诺特、埃弗里、穆尔塞伯……这一个个熟悉的名字，就像一根细线将所有琐碎的线索瞬间穿成一体。

这几年，“黑魔王”的势力在校外开始逐渐扩大，而这么多年以来，他一直都在想法设法地从魔法界的各个角落里召集着他的信徒。相信不少纯血家族的家主已经在背地里选择了效忠那个黑魔王，也许卢修斯·马尔福也不例外。

厄休拉觊觎着黑魔王的能力与势力，而阿佳莎认为，同样渴望着黑魔王“青睐”的人绝不止厄休拉·格林格拉斯一个人。

阿佳莎撑着脑袋，若有所思地盯着斯内普的脸庞。如果她没有记错的话，她记得西弗勒斯·斯内普的血统是混血，他似乎有一个麻瓜父亲。这样的身世背景，又真的能够被黑魔王所接纳吗？

阿佳莎忍不住摇了摇头。

黑魔王一向崇尚“纯血至上”的理念，很难想象他会愿意接纳一个没有家世、没有显赫姓氏的混血男巫成为自己的信徒。

不过……也许正是由于黑魔王排斥斯内普的出身，斯内普才会需要借助着卢修斯·马尔福的能力，向黑魔王展示他自己能力与才华。如此一来，一切都说得通了。

“我答应。”在经过了一番考虑之后，阿佳莎淡淡地开口了，“我愿意帮你们做这件事，不过我希望我的努力也能够得到相应的回报。”

其实阿佳莎的心里十分清楚明白，这些魔药最终会被用在何处。但就像斯内普所说的那样，她的确很需要那笔钱。而她想，这笔钱将极有可能成为她人生中的一个重大转机。

斯内普听后微微颔首，说道：“周三、周五的晚上，为了保证魔药的质量与数量，这些是你必须保留出来的时间，你明白吗？”

阿佳莎轻轻地“嗯”了一声，问道：“但那个时候，我们应该就不能过来魔药课教室了，对吧？”

“斯拉格霍恩教授会在周一和周五的晚上将魔药课教室的钥匙交给我。”斯内普说，“至于周三和周五，我们必须想办法找到另一个能够制作魔药的地方。”

话音落下后，阿佳莎和斯内普几乎是同时看向了对方。

满足这个条件的地方，整个偌大的霍格沃茨也只剩下一处了。

——有求必应屋。


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 061

阿佳莎知道自己发现了一个具有价值的“秘密”。

回到校舍后，她做的第一件事就是拿出了自己尘封许久的信纸和写信专用的羽毛笔，坐在窗边的案台上开始迅速地书写起来。

从卢修斯·马尔福那儿她可以得到一大笔金加隆，如果事情进展的顺利的话，从现在算起直到她毕业那年，她或许可以得到一笔很客观的财产。只不过，在此之前她还有一件事情必须要率先解决，那就是她必须完完全全地取得厄休拉的信任。

和西里斯·布莱克缔结的婚约已经让厄休拉对她心存疑虑，厄休拉虽然不愿意放弃她这枚尚存有几丝利用价值的棋子，但也绝对不会继续毫无保留地相信她了。

阿佳莎知道自己必须做些什么，而从斯内普口中的只字片语里得知的信息就成为了她目前最好的“筹码”。

她在信纸上将斯内普本人的大致情况快速地写了下来，并且在上面简要地说明了斯内普想要成为食死徒的意向。阿佳莎猜想，以厄休拉的性格，在阅读完这封信件后八成是不会立刻相信她的话的。这也难怪，作为纯血世家小姐的厄休拉大概也很难理解，像西弗勒斯·斯内普这样的混血巫师究竟能够凭借着什么取得黑魔王的信赖与重用？

但不论最终斯内普是否能够成功地加入食死徒，这个讯息想必都是一定会引起厄休拉的警觉与注意的。

果不其然，在阿佳莎将信件送出去没几天后，阿佳莎就收到了厄休拉的回信。

‘我并没有听说任何有关这名名叫斯内普的混血巫师将要加入食死徒的消息。’

厄休拉在回信中这么说道，她的猜疑也是阿佳莎意料之中的。

‘但我希望你还是能够时刻留意着斯内普的一举一动，并且定时写信将其告知予我。’

除了这些话之外，厄休拉还向阿佳莎询问了布莱克两兄弟的近况，以及斯内普的人际关系到底如何。

对于西里斯，阿佳莎没有什么可以告知厄休拉的，因为她的确没能在西里斯身上取得任何的进展。至于雷古勒斯，阿佳莎咬着笔尖默默地回忆了一阵子。雷古勒斯·布莱克与诺特还有埃弗里等人称不上交好，但是由于他是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队长兼找球手的关系，他和阿克瑞斯还有克劳奇等人的关系都还算得上不错。

斯内普的人际交往圈就更是简洁明了了。他性情孤僻，在斯莱特林学院里没有什么知心朋友。埃弗里和穆尔塞伯虽然时常会和他说上几句话，但阿佳莎看得出来，斯内普的心中对他们二人是感到鄙夷的，只不过碍于卢修斯·马尔福的缘故，他才不得不在学校里与他们二人结伴同行。

写到这里，阿佳莎的笔尖不由得顿了顿，因为她倏地想起了一个至关重要但却又总是被她忽视的细节。

那便是斯内普与莉莉·伊万斯的关系。

其实在斯莱特林学院里，一直有不少人对斯内普还有伊万斯的关系感到费解。阿佳莎听说他们二人在小时候既是邻居也是玩伴，并且二人还一同来到了霍格沃茨上学。只不过分院帽将那个麻瓜家庭出身的女孩分进了格兰芬多，而斯内普，很讽刺地被分进了她的“对立学院”——也就是斯莱特林。

抛开伊万斯的学院不说，单单地考虑她的出身，对于渴望加入食死徒阵营的斯内普而言就不是什么有利条件。

想到这儿，阿佳莎不禁感到有些犹豫。她究竟要不要将斯内普和伊万斯的关系告知厄休拉？厄休拉会对此感到在意吗？而这件小事……又真的有她想象的那样重要吗？

阿佳莎没有得出答案，但在那之前，她就已经放下了手中的羽毛笔了。

她一面将信纸叠起，放入墨绿色的信封之中，同时一面暗暗地想，只有梅林知道她为什么选择帮斯内普隐瞒了这件事。

将信封用火漆印封好了之后，阿佳莎面对着信封长舒了一口气。至少这一封信还能暂时打消厄休拉对阿佳莎产生的疑虑，但阿佳莎也知道这仅仅只是暂时的。

而在事情进展到那一步之前……她也只能走一步算一步了。

**

新学期开始不久，霍格沃茨的学生们才刚刚送走了圣诞，马上就迎来了许多女生们翘首以盼的情人节。

特别是高年级的学生们，早在情人节到来前一个月，就已经开始筹划与准备着各种各样的活动了。

一向喜欢凑热闹的斯拉格霍恩教授自然不会放过这一次的机会，许多学生们都听说，斯拉格霍恩教授将在情人节当天举办一场“鼻涕虫俱乐部”的聚会。

关于鼻涕虫俱乐部，这或许已经不需要过多的阐述了。这是斯拉格霍恩教授用来拉拢那些，他认为在将来会大有作为的学生所创建的一个小型俱乐部。他老人家为了这个俱乐部可谓是费劲了心血，一向如同铁公鸡一般一毛不拔的他，在举办俱乐部聚会的时候，竟然不会表现出丝毫的吝啬。

“收到邀请函了吗，虫尾巴？”詹姆斯·波特坐在公共休息室的椅子上，饶有兴致地把玩着手中的邀请函，嘴里说道，“我猜想大脚板一定也收到了。”

坐在他身旁的彼得露出了向往的神情。

就在这时，莱姆斯·卢平抱着一大摞书本走近了他们。彼得听见了动静后急忙回过头去，面带着僵硬的笑容看着卢平问道：“月亮脸呢，你收到了吗？”

卢平苦笑着耸了耸肩膀，并没有立刻回答。

彼得见状，以为卢平和自己一样都被斯拉格霍恩教授落下了，原本感到有些失落的他瞬间便得到了慰藉。詹姆斯收到了邀请函，西里斯自然就更不用说了。说句实话，彼得真的很不喜欢这种被落下的感觉，特别是在他的其他两个好友都风光无限的时候，他却只能呆呆地站在一旁当一个黯淡的背景板。

不过还好，他在心里暗暗地安慰自己，至少作为狼人的卢平也没有比自己强到哪里去。

“你说我该邀请谁做我的舞伴才好呢？”詹姆斯将邀请函抵在下巴上，故意露出了疑惑不解的神情。

卢平一眼就看穿了他心中的心思，便也不打算和他继续打哑谜，“我想伊万斯应该也被邀请了，尖头叉子，你可以去问问她。”

“你说得对！”詹姆斯朝着卢平投去一个赞许的目光，“我明天就去问问伊万斯。”

“可我听说……”没想到就在詹姆斯兴奋不已的时候，西里斯懒洋洋的声音毫不留情的给他泼了一记冷水，“好像伊万斯已经接受了弗兰克·威尔森的邀请了。”

西里斯说完，从卢平的身旁拉出一个椅子坐了下来。詹姆斯听完这话后的神情可谓是十分的精彩，他有些讶异却又不甘地抽搐了一下嘴角，过了半晌后才幽幽地问道：“这是从哪里冒出来的弗兰克·威尔森？”

“拉文克劳的一名六年级的学长。”卢平温和地解释说，“我认为他有可能在追求伊万斯。”

詹姆斯微微垂下了眼睫，看上去有一些失落。

“那么你呢？西里斯，你打算邀请谁去？”等詹姆斯好不容易调整好了心态后，他才又一次看向了西里斯，问道。

“我认为这个聚会……没有什么去的必要。”西里斯一边说着，一边从桌子上的零食盒子里拿出了几块饼干，然后将它们丢进了嘴里，“不过就是一群人聚在一起说着一大堆奉承的假话罢了，更何况我也不喜欢那个斯莱特林的院长，这样的聚会我在我的家里也见识过许多次了，大同小异、一点新意都没有。”

“但这是斯拉格霍恩教授的邀请，出于礼貌，我认为我们也要出席一下这个聚会才行。”可是卢平却显得不怎么认同西里斯的观点，“你认为呢，尖头叉子？”他说完，快速地瞥了詹姆斯一眼。

詹姆斯自然是不想错过这个聚会，更何况他还能够在这个聚会上看见莉莉·伊万斯身着礼服的样子，不管莉莉能不能成为他的舞伴，他对这个聚会都还是十分神往的。

所以他也点点头说：“我觉得月亮脸说的十分有道理，大脚板。”可是话说到一半，他又仿佛意识到了什么，带着疑惑的目光看着卢平问道，“你说……‘我们’？是我理解的那个意思吗，月亮脸？”

卢平这时才从长袍的口袋里拿出了一封邀请函，似乎显得有些不好意思，“我也很惊讶我竟然会被邀请，只不过——”他顿了顿，没有继续说下去了。

情人节是二月十四号，虽然还未到正式满月的时候，但是距离满月也不过一两天的时间而已了。

考虑到这点，卢平认为自己不能出席这一场聚会。可是就像他自己所说的那样，他也不希望给斯拉格霍恩教授留下一个傲慢自负的形象，特别这是在他第一次被斯拉格霍恩教授邀请的情况下。

“这是好事啊，月亮脸！”不过詹姆斯似乎并没有察觉到卢平的异样，“这样我们几个就可以一起参加舞会了，不是吗？”

彼得在一侧沉默地低下了头，没有吭声。

“我……我其实还在考虑。”卢平有些为难地说。

“考虑什么？”西里斯睁开了一只眼睛，问道。

“时间。”卢平指出，“这个舞会来的不是时候，情人节已经快要接近满月了，我想到那时我的状态可能并不太适合参加什么舞会。”

詹姆斯伸出手来，轻轻地拍了拍卢平的肩膀，似乎是想用这种方式来安抚他，“不用担心，伙计。我们记得你每一次出状况的日子，情人节还没到那个时候。再说了，即使到那时真的出了什么问题……不是还有我们吗？我和西里斯一定会想办法帮你的。”

卢平勉强地笑了笑。

“比起这个——”詹姆斯继续说道，“我想恐怕还是舞伴的问题更加严峻一些。”

“你不用担心这点，尖头叉子。”西里斯插话道，“会有女生自动找上门来的，我向你保证着一点。”

“你是在暗示你自己的情况吧，大脚板？”詹姆斯忍不住揶揄了一句，接着从长袍的口袋里掏出了一张看似羊皮纸但却又不是羊皮纸的东西——活点地图。

这是劫道者们自己发明的一张魔法地图，用咒语开启地图的魔法后，活点地图上就会自动浮现出一张霍格沃茨的地图，其中包括了所有的秘密通道，还有霍格沃茨里每一个人所在的位置。

詹姆斯的眼睛在活点地图上快速的游离着，当看见“莉莉·伊万斯”这个名字的时候，他的目光下意识地停顿了一下，如今陪在莉莉身边的人是她的好友——玛丽·麦克唐纳。并不是什么弗兰克·威尔森，也不是那个该死的“鼻涕精”——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

詹姆斯觉得自己的心中仿佛有一块大石落地，即便他也深知自己并没有任何资格去干扰莉莉·伊万斯的私人交际圈。

就在他准备将活点地图交给卢平，打算帮他好好地分析一番，究竟哪个女孩适合做他的舞伴的时候……两个出现在八楼的名字立刻吸引了他的注意力。当两人的名字来到巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面时，就瞬间诡异地消失了。

詹姆斯当然知道那个地点是什么地方。他皱了皱眉头，带着古怪的目光看了一眼西里斯。

又是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普。

这已经是他这个月不知道第多少次看见他们两人的名字出现在有求必应屋所在的位置上了。

虽然格林格拉斯和斯内普整天腻在一起，让斯内普去纠缠莉莉的时间也变少了许多，从这一点来看，他詹姆斯·波特还真是要由衷地感激一下阿佳莎。

只不过……

只不过她的身份可是他好友名义上的未婚妻啊。

这样做真的没有关系吗？

西里斯很快就敏锐地察觉到了詹姆斯内心的变化，他带着不解的目光上下打量着自己的好友，最终将自己的视线落在了詹姆斯手中的活点地图上。

“怎么了，尖头叉子？”他问道。

詹姆斯没有直接回答西里斯，只是将手中的地图递给了他，然后指了指挂毯所在的位置。

西里斯接过，将其展开，正欲在上面找寻着不妥之处的时候，阿佳莎的名字又一次如同尖针一般刺痛了他的双眼。

这不是第一次了。

这已经不是他第一次看见她的名字和那个该死的鼻涕精挨在一起了。况且他们出现的地点还是……霍格沃茨著名的约会场所——有求必应屋。

西里斯死死地咬着下唇，脸色阴沉得可怕。他一句话都没有说，只是感到此刻在自己的心中就好像有一个正在尖声嘲笑着他的诡异声音，不停地在提醒他，那个女孩的存在和她的所作所为，已经让他变得像一个可笑至极笑话。


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 062

拉文克劳的女级长——简·露西·霍华德小姐正满心忐忑地站在格兰芬多公共休息室的门口。

就在前几日，简很意外地收到了来自于斯拉格霍恩教授的邀请。他居然会希望，这个平时在学校里出了成绩优异之外就几乎没有什么傲人的闪光点的小姑娘，去参加那个鼻涕虫俱乐部的舞会！

不仅仅是简·霍华德本人对此感到有些受宠若惊，就连简的舍友——莎拉·帕顿也一直对简说，这绝对是一个千载难逢的结识未来的魔法界精英的大好机会。

“你千万千万要去参加这个舞会。”简的好友莎拉在宿舍里劝说道，“不管你有多少作业没写完，都可以暂且放一放。还有，舞会当天你一定要打扮得好看点儿，最好穿上你最昂贵的礼服，然后让在场的所有人都对你刮目相看！”

“可是……”简有些不好意思，“我就没有什么昂贵的礼服呀，莎拉。”

“那我就借你一条吧。”莎拉很慷慨地拍了拍自己好友的肩膀，“谁叫我没被邀请呢？我的礼服自然就派不上用场了。”

莎拉还对简说，参加这种舞会，一定要事先邀请一位能够撑得起场面的舞伴才行。

“比如？”

“比如詹姆斯·波特，或者西里斯·布莱克之类的。”莎拉一本正经地对简分析道，“布莱克长得高大帅气，只可惜现在已经订婚了……不过嘛，只是跳个舞而已，我想他的未婚妻应该也不会介意的。再说了，我听说那位格林格格拉斯小姐也已经答应了另一个人的邀请了。”

简听后淡淡地“哦”了一声，脑海中下意识地浮现出了西里斯的脸庞。西里斯的确很英俊帅气，但她想，如果西里斯真的要从邀请他的女生中挑选一个舞伴的话，估计怎么也轮不到她。

“我听说他们纯血家族的婚约都只是一个名义上的说辞而已，实际上都是各玩各的。”莎拉说完，无奈地摊了摊手，“至于那个波特……虽然他的长相没有布莱克那么出挑，不过他魁地奇打得不错，总的来说也是一个不错的人选。”

“可是我听说——”简虽然无意让自己的好友感到失望，但在思虑过后，她还是决定小声地提醒道，“我听说波特是属意于莉莉·伊万斯的。”

莎拉干笑了两声：“整个霍格沃茨谁不知道波特在追求伊万斯？但这也要看伊万斯本人愿不愿意才行。况且我也听说了，伊万斯答应了我们学院的威尔森学长，波特这一次估计是没戏了……所以，你可要好好抓住机会呀。”

虽然莎拉一直在不停地怂恿着她去邀请詹姆斯·波特作为自己的舞伴，可是其实在简的心中，她真正想要邀请的对象却另有其人。

简紧张地站在胖妇人画像的面前，深深地吸了一口气，正欲对着画像说些什么的时候，却不料画像里的胖妇人却率先开口了：“我像你这么大的时候，可比你开放多了，姑娘。”

简愣了愣，显得有些不好意思，“……我、我没有经验。”

“不用担心，小姑娘。”胖妇人笑着说，“我们学院的男孩们可比你想象的要热情多了。相信我，只要你拿出诚意，就没有你追求不到的男孩。”

没想到胖妇人的话音才刚刚落下，格兰芬多公共休息室的大门就被人猛地打开了。简条件反射性的后退了一步，等她抬起头来时，只见以詹姆斯·波特为首的“劫道者”四人组恰好在这个时候从公共休息室里步履款款地走了出来。

简感到在那一刹那，自己的大脑好像变得一片空白。至于那些原本在事先准备好了的说辞也像被人施展了“一忘皆空”那样，瞬间被统统忘光了。

她呆呆地站在原地，神情显得有一些窘迫。

而最先发现了简的存在的人其实正好是詹姆斯。经过了一天的繁重课程，好不容易撑到了傍晚，几名五年级的学生也终于可以好好地休息一下了。他们正打算在这个时候前去大礼堂就餐，却出乎意料地在公共休息室的门口撞见了这一位看起来忐忑不安的拉文克劳少女。

詹姆斯盯着简，同时转了转自己淡褐色的眼珠子。

如果他没有记错的话……这个女孩的名字，好像是叫做简·霍华德？

“你好？”詹姆斯见简一直杵在自己面前一言不发，只好朝着她挥了挥手，笑着问道，“请问……霍华德小姐是有什么事吗？还是说你需要来我们的公共休息室找什么人？”

“是这样的，”既然詹姆斯已经开口询问了，简也不好继续扭捏下去，“我有话想要单独对卢平先生说。”

“莱姆斯？”詹姆斯意外地眨了眨眼，转头看向了站在自己身后的卢平，后者的表情显然和他一样的惊讶。

“是的。”简点了点头，“不知道卢平先生现在方便吗？”

“当然。”卢平微笑着，礼貌地回应道。

当简将卢平领到一个较为僻静的角落里之后，她才垂下头、红着脸将那句已经在心里默念过许多遍的话说了出来：“卢平先生，你愿意作为我的舞伴，和我一起去鼻涕虫俱乐部的舞会吗？”

卢平听后讶异地看向了简，眼前的少女有着一头柔顺的金发和一双碧蓝色的大眼睛，身材娇小玲珑，虽然有的时候稍显得沉闷了一些，但她无疑是一个漂亮迷人的姑娘。

所以，卢平才从未奢望过像简·霍华德这样的女孩会主动地邀请自己作为舞伴。这样的事情对他而言简直就堪称“天方夜谭”，可如今，它却又真实地发生在了他的眼前。

“卢平先生？”简见卢平许久不吭声，不由得感到有些担忧，“你是不是……感到不愿意呀？”

卢平这才从自己冗长的思绪中抽离出来，不自然地眨了眨眼睛后，才连忙说道：“不，当然不是。”

“是吗？”简小声地嘀咕，语气听起来似乎并不太相信他的话。

“我只是感到有一点受宠若惊而已。”卢平淡淡地笑着说道，接着又回过头去快速地瞥了一眼站在另一边的詹姆斯和西里斯，“我原本以为，霍华德小姐会更加想要邀请詹姆斯或者西里斯呢。”

“其实莎拉也是这么说的。”简红着脸，耸了耸肩，“哦，那是我的一个朋友。不过我自己对这些事情有我自己的看法，我想要邀请的人就是你，卢平先生。你愿意答应我吗？”

虽然简已经极力地在克制着自己的紧张与不安，可是她的心里却还是像放置了一个钟摆那样七上八下的。

毕竟这是她第一次鼓起勇气邀请一位异性去参加舞会。

拉文克劳学院里的许多人都认为波特和布莱克更加的受欢迎，也更加的英俊帅气。可是在简看来，她却莫名地对这一位曾经和她有过几面之缘的格兰芬多级长更加的抱有好感。莱姆斯·卢平从来不是一个喜欢在他人面前吹嘘、炫耀自己的能力的人，他一直都是沉稳而又安静的。简心想，或许正是卢平的这一份她自己所不具有的稳重与自持，深深地吸引了她的注意力吧。

而最后，莱姆斯·卢平的回答也并未让她失望。

“这是我的荣幸，霍华德小姐。”卢平看着简的双眼，柔声说道。

**

“你会去斯拉格霍恩教授举办的那个舞会吗，斯内普先生？”

“我没有兴趣。”

“可是他的确给了你邀请函，不是吗？”

斯内普将自己埋在书页里的脑袋抬了起来，冷冷地打量了一眼站在自己面前的金发少女，轻叹了一口气后才说：“我还有剩余的魔药没有做完，没有多余的时间浪费在那种事情上，斯拉格霍恩教授会理解的。”

阿佳莎端着下巴点了点头，心里认为斯内普的确所言非虚。

她听说莉莉·伊万斯接受了弗兰克·威尔森的邀请，替斯内普感谢梅林，她最终并没有答应那个狂傲自大的波特。

她还听说一向对雷古勒斯·布莱克冷淡至极的卡西奥佩娅，在这一次竟然主动地邀请了雷古勒斯作为她的舞伴出席这一次的舞会。

不过就连她阿佳莎·格林格拉斯都能够和那一位西里斯·布莱克订婚了，这个世界上还有什么事情是值得人们去大惊小怪的了呢？

又或许……卡西奥佩娅之所以会这么做，其实也跟自己的婚约脱不了干系。

阿佳莎一面百无聊赖地坐在图书馆的椅子上翻动着眼前的课本，一面在心里暗暗地想到。

“我听说你邀请了克劳奇？”

正当阿佳莎的指尖停留在第九十四页的时候，斯内普沉沉的嗓音突然打断了她的动作。

“哦，是的。”阿佳莎看似无所谓地答道，“你要知道现在我就是一个‘烫手山芋’，根本没有几个人愿意过来触碰。与卡西奥佩娅交好的那一圈人自然不用说，碍于卡西奥佩娅的面子，他们也不会愿意和我产生过多的交集的。至于其他学院的学生……也许是考虑到布莱克和我的关系，他们也不想蹚入这趟浑水之中。”

斯内普轻哼了一声，“巴蒂·克劳奇只是一个三年级。”

“你说的没错。”阿佳莎点了点头，“更重要的是，他是一个愿意做我舞伴的三年级学生，虽然他只有十四岁，但我已经对此感到很是感激了。”

说完，阿佳莎低头看了看手表，距离下节变形课开始还有差不多十五分钟。

“我想我该走了，斯内普先生。”阿佳莎将放在桌面上的课本收入了书包里，接着站了起来，微笑着看着斯内普的双眼说道，“祝你有个愉快的一天。”

斯内普听后轻轻地抽动了一下嘴唇，似乎早已对阿佳莎的“两副面孔”见怪不怪了。

自从上一次在变形课教室门口撞见布莱克和麦克唐纳之后，阿佳莎和布莱克的关系又一次开始变得诡异了起来。在从前，布莱克即便厌恶她，顶多也只是把她当做空气视而不见罢了。可是现在，每当她有意无意地出现在布莱克面前的时候，布莱克都要用那种好似恨不得将她剁成肉酱的眼神恶狠狠地盯着她。

一想到这儿，阿佳莎的内心便感到一阵烦躁，太阳穴正在突突地跳。

布莱克凭什么厌恶她？

是因为那个婚约吗？

可是他呢？他也从来没有安分过，不是吗？当着那么多人的面，和那个玛丽·麦克唐纳旁若无人的亲热，全然忘记了明明她才是——

……哦，也只是名义上的未婚妻而已。

阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗暗自嘲。不知不觉中，已经来到了变形课教室的外面了。

刚刚上完课的五年级格兰芬多们正有说有笑地从教室里走了出来，阿佳莎下意识地低下头后退了一步，给他们让出了一条可供他们离开的过道。

“格林格拉斯？”就在阿佳莎盯着自己的脚尖怔怔地发呆的时候，一阵熟悉的嗓音突然叫出了她的姓氏，“我有话想要问你。”

阿佳莎这才缓缓地抬起了头，只见西里斯·布莱克正双手插在口袋里，冷着脸站在了她的面前。不出所料，布莱克的神情依然像往常那般不悦，不，从阿佳莎的角度来看，甚至可以称得上是更加糟糕。

原本站在布莱克身边的那几个格兰芬多男孩见状，也很知趣地携着自己的好友率先转身离开了，单独留下了布莱克和阿佳莎站在了原处。

西里斯静静地打量着眼前的斯莱特林少女，她身上的黑色长袍被熨烫得服服帖帖，白色衬衫上的银绿色的领带也打得一丝不苟，这些穿着特点，基本上都和他本人的情况是完全相反的。

但最最让西里斯感到在意的，还是阿佳莎手指上的那个碍眼的装饰品。

——那一枚镶嵌有硕大黑曜石的订婚戒指。

她或许是想要以这种方式来向霍格沃茨里的所有人宣告着他们之间的关系……一想到这里，西里斯忍不住狠狠地咬住了牙齿，几丝淡淡的铁锈气息在他的口腔中弥漫开来。

而此刻，阿佳莎仍然怯怯地低着头，用礼貌而又平静的语气问道：“你找我有什么事吗，布莱克先生？”

听上去就好像她真的不知道自己跑来寻找她的原因一样。

西里斯咬着唇，一直到他绯红的嘴唇开始渐渐泛白，他才艰难地吐出了一句话：“你……和鼻涕精是什么关系？”

“什么？”阿佳莎第一次还以为自己听错了。

不知道那是不是出于愤怒，西里斯涨红着脸，又将他的问题重复了一遍：“你和西弗勒斯·斯内普到底是什么关系？”

这一次阿佳莎终于把他的问题听明白了。只不过在她意识到了什么的那一瞬间，她又不禁感到有些可笑。她不清楚自己和斯内普到底算是什么关系，但绝对没有比他和那个麦克唐纳的关系更加复杂。

于是她昂起了头，露出了恍然大悟的神情，有些刻意地拉长了语调说道：“没有——什么关系呀。”

西里斯怔了怔，眼睛直勾勾地瞪着她，“别撒谎，格林格拉斯。”

“我没有撒谎。”阿佳莎十分坦然地说，“如果非要说是什么关系的话，我们应该算是普通同学吧。”

“……哦，是吗？”西里斯反问的时候语气明显是带着讽刺的，“我想你最好不要忘记了——”

“忘记什么？”

西里斯顿了顿，脸上的神情显得有些犹豫。“你最好不要忘记了……你现在的身份。”但终于，他还是有些不情愿地将这句话说了出来。

阿佳莎听后眨了眨眼。她说不出来自己此时内心究竟是一种怎样的感受，布莱克讨厌了她整整五年，直到婚约的事情尘埃落定之后，她对她的讨厌就直接晋升为了憎恶。所以在过去的整整五年时间里，西里斯·布莱克是绝对不会主动地来和她多说一句话的——不论发生了什么事。

而现在，虽然是出于一个十分荒唐的理由……可这也的确是他第一次这样主动地和她说话。

阿佳莎不知道自己这是怎么了，但她的内心里却在这时升起了一阵小小的得意，与此同时还出现了另一种奇异的成就感——这种“成就感”甚至比她在OWLs考试中取得了全优的成绩还要强烈。

“那你也可以说说看……”阿佳莎一面说道，一面转了转自己的眼睛，“我的身份到底是什么？”

这是一个他们二人都心知肚明的答案，可是西里斯却偏偏说不出口。

“你是我的未婚妻。”这句话，他好像无论如何，都不能将它说出口。


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 063

情人节舞会开始前总是有特别多的事情需要准备，身为斯拉格霍恩教授的“得意门生”之一，阿佳莎自然是逃脱不了这样的差事。

在情人节的前一天晚上，她都一直陪着斯拉格霍恩教授还有斯内普布置着舞会的场地。虽然说用悬浮咒就可以将大部分的物品轻松地摆放到位，但是像高脚杯一类的易碎物品，阿佳莎还是感到有些不太放心，最终也只能由她亲力亲为。

等舞会场地已经差不多布置完毕之后，斯拉格霍恩教授才微笑着示意阿佳莎和斯内普在他的身旁坐下，而他则端起了一杯香槟开始品尝起来。

三人并没有闲聊多久，斯内普便表示他需要提前回到校舍里去，斯拉格霍恩教授倒也没有拒绝他早退的请求。所以，最后整个偌大的舞会大厅只剩下了阿佳莎和斯拉格霍恩教授两个人。

“我听说今天是你的生日，格林格拉斯小姐？”

阿佳莎微愣了一会儿，反应过来后道：“哦，是的。某种意义上来说……的确是这样。”

实际上，二月十三号应该是卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯的生日，至于她本人的生日呢？大概也就只有那一位死去的维拉·格雷厄姆还有梅林大人才能够知道了。

也不知道是不是考虑到阿佳莎的感受，在阿佳莎年幼时，每当卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯一起过生日的时候，格林格拉斯先生总是会主动提议将阿佳莎的生日一并庆祝了。本来身为真正寿星的卡西奥佩娅当然会对格林格拉斯先生的这个安排感到不悦，但是在格林格拉斯先生的强烈坚持下，这个小小的“传统”还是勉强维持了十五年。

一直到他去年年末去世。

想到这里，阿佳莎的心底里莫名地泛起一股苦涩。说来也奇怪，在格林格拉斯先生刚刚去世的时候，阿佳莎并没有感到有多么地悲痛，然而随着时间的渐渐推移，失去亲人的苦楚似乎才慢慢地开始累积起来，接着开始逐渐在她的心底里发酵、腐烂、膨胀。

“那么——”斯拉格霍恩教授慢悠悠的嗓音将阿佳莎的注意力再一次拉了回来，“我就先祝你生日快乐吧，阿佳莎。”说完，斯拉格霍恩笑盈盈地从口袋里掏出了一个琉璃瓶，在里面盛有一些晶莹剔透的香槟色液体。

“这是我的一点小小的心意。”斯拉格霍恩说，“请你务必要收下。”

阿佳莎条件反射性的地伸手接过斯拉格霍恩手中的琉璃瓶，嘴里恭敬而感激地说道：“谢谢教授。”

她将琉璃瓶移到鼻尖嗅了嗅，是她很熟悉的味道——福灵剂。

“与此同时，我其实也还有一些问题想要问一问你。”就在阿佳莎观察着她的生日礼物的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授笑眯眯地看向了阿佳莎说道，“我听西弗勒斯说……你似乎还是有在毕业之后继续留在霍格沃茨任教的打算。”

阿佳莎听后猛地意识到了什么，急忙点了点头，回答道：“是的，教授。”

斯拉格霍恩轻叹了一口气，神情有些疑惑，“即便是在你已经和布莱克家族的长子订婚了的情况下？”他问道。

阿佳莎微微颔首，双眼有些不安地打量着斯拉格霍恩。

“我可以问问为什么吗？”斯拉格霍恩伸出手来捋了捋自己的胡子，“按道理来说，等你嫁入古老而又高贵的布莱克家族之后，你已经没有什么必要……再找一份工作了。更何况是留在霍格沃茨任教这种有些吃力不讨好的工作，不是吗？”

阿佳莎忍不住笑了笑，“教授您觉得留在这里任教是吃力不讨好的吗？”

“啊……话虽然也不能完全这么说。”斯拉格霍恩道，“只是这几年，我也的确有在开始考虑退休的事宜。大半辈子的时间都付出给了这个城堡、还有一代又一代的学生，虽然我的心里的确有一种自豪感，但最后回过头来一看，才发觉我这一辈子也没怎么为自己活过一次。你还年轻，并不能理解这种无奈。要我说，能够嫁入像布莱克家族那样富庶而有威望的家族，实在是一件十分幸运的事情，我也由衷地替你感到高兴。我想你的后半辈子大概也就不用为生活琐事的担忧了，你也有许多年的时间可以由你自己支配。至于到底要不要留下来任教，还是要看你是怎么决定的。”

阿佳莎听完了这番话，微微垂下了眼睫。平心而论，这或许的确是斯拉格霍恩教授的肺腑之言，可她却又不能完完全全地认同他的观点。

“斯拉格霍恩教授？”正当斯拉格霍恩陶醉于回忆之中的时候，阿佳莎突然抬起了头，认真地看向了他的双眼，“我想……魔法部里没有那一条法律规定了，凡是结了婚的女人就必须乖乖地待在家中做一个安静的贵妇人，即便是古老而又高贵的纯血家族也一样。如果不是我自愿去做的事情，那么就没有谁可以来强迫我。”

斯拉格霍恩听后怔了怔，脸上震惊的神情显示了，他完全没有料到阿佳莎会对她说出这样的话。

半晌的沉默过后，他终于长舒了一口气，接着开始肆无忌惮地大笑起来。

“你真的很有意思，格林格拉斯小姐。”他笑着说，“你真的是这么想的吗？还是说你只是想要用这种方式来给我留下一个深刻的印象，如果是后者的话，那么我想你已经成功了。”

阿佳莎摇了摇头：“不，这就是我的真实想法，教授。”

“很好……很好。”斯拉格霍恩忍不住拍了拍手，“如果这真的是你的真实想法的话，那么我可能就要改动一下我将来的安排了。在那之前，我还是想要郑重地问你一句，你真的有打算在作为我的接班人——也就是一名魔药课教授留在霍格沃茨任教吗？”

阿佳莎笑了，“如果教授愿意的话，我当然会感到十分荣幸的。”

斯拉格霍恩忍不住意味深长地瞥了她一眼，“西弗勒斯知道你的想法吗？你有把这番话告诉过西弗勒斯吗？”

阿佳莎转了转眼珠子，静默了片刻后如实说道：“我不知道……我没有将这些想法告知过斯内普先生。”

不过她想，斯内普或许一早就已经看穿了她的这些念头了。

“是这样的——”斯拉格霍恩提醒道，“其实我原本已经打算将这个位置留给西弗勒斯，等他七年级毕业之后，就可以直接留在学校里作为一名魔药课教授任教。”

阿佳莎点了点头，示意斯拉格霍恩她正在专心聆听。

“不过……既然你也和西弗勒斯有着相同的打算，那么我想我还可以暂且不那么快做出决定来。”斯拉格霍恩说，“不得不承认，西弗勒斯在魔药方面很有天赋，是一位不可多得的奇才。但也正如此，他制作魔药的时候喜欢剑走偏锋，并且总是尝试一些人们想不到的制作办法。我并不是说他这样不好，只是对于一名需要面对许多学生的教授而言，他的‘天赋’就未必是一个优势了。当然了，你也和西弗勒斯一样，既有优势，也同样有着一些劣势——”

“如果可以的话，我很愿意和斯内普先生公平竞争这个职位。”

“公平竞争？”斯拉格霍恩轻笑了一声，“不，不。你们是不可能公平竞争的。”

阿佳莎疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“除了能力之外，你们有着不同的性格、性别、血统、家世，而这些因素却又都可以影响我对你们的判断。”斯拉格霍恩指出，“所以，你们两人可以继续‘竞争’这个职位，让我看到你们真正的实力。然而……这也并不代表着，实力更强的那一位，就一定能够成为优胜者，你明白我的意思吗？”

**

阿佳莎回到斯莱特林公共休息室的时候，已经将近十点半了。

公共休息室内一片狼藉。

阿佳莎面对着眼前那些混乱不堪的杂物，以及那些狂欢后留下的痕迹，不禁长长地叹了一口气，随后才举起了魔杖低声念出了“清理一新”。

她想，阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅大概是度过了一个十分难忘的生日聚会。至于她？大概没有人会在乎她——一个多余的“异类”在那个时候究竟在什么地方做些什么。

往年，即便知道二月十三并不是阿佳莎真正的生日，阿克瑞斯还是会一年不落地给她送来各种各样的生日礼物。有的时候是一些精致的首饰，有时候是他亲手织好的围巾，还有的时候是一些有趣的书籍。

而今年……她认为那个来自于阿克瑞斯的礼物估计是没有着落了。

不过阿佳莎并不打算责怪阿克瑞斯，其实就像诺特之前嘲讽的那样，阿克瑞斯也是时候变得独立一些了，一名十五岁的少年如果还是像以往那样寸步不离自己的姐姐，在他人眼里看来难免会成为一个笑料。虽然让阿克瑞斯成长起来的方式并不是那么地令人愉快，但总的来说，他们姐弟两人的渐渐疏远也许也并不能算是一件彻头彻尾的坏事。

如今的公共休息室安静得落针可闻。阿佳莎快速地环顾了一下四周，在确认完休息室已经完全恢复往日的整洁之后，她才打算转身离开，朝着女生寝室所在的方向走去。

却没料到在这时，她的肩膀忽然被什么人轻轻地拍了一下。

阿佳莎有些惊愕地回过头去，只见站在她面前的雷古勒斯·布莱克正一脸歉疚地打量着她，“我没有吓着你吧，阿佳莎？”他沉着嗓子问道。

阿佳莎轻轻地摇摇头：“没事的，布莱克先生。我只是有一些疲惫了而已。”

雷古勒斯这才笑道：“那真是太好了，我还担心我这样突然出现，会不会对你产生什么困扰呢。”说完，他从身后拿出了一个小小的黑色礼盒，将它递到了阿佳莎的面前，“还没有祝你生日快乐呢，幸好现在还来得及，毕竟时钟还没有指过午夜十二点。”

阿佳莎低下头，怔怔地盯着雷古勒斯手中的礼盒，一时之间有些失语。她不得不承认，她确实对与雷古勒斯的这一份礼物感到十分的意外。

“谢谢你，布莱克先生。”

“不用客气。”

“说起来——你今天晚上过得怎么样，布莱克先生？”

“挺好的。”雷古勒斯笑说，“阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅的生日聚会十分的精彩，真的。大家也玩得十分尽兴，我现在只是有点担心，希望他们明天不要在麦格教授的变形课上打瞌睡才好。”

听完了雷古勒斯的这个回答，阿佳莎感到自己的内心仿佛有一块大石落地。

“……那就好。”她轻声说。


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 064

“莱姆斯·卢平先生和简·霍华德小姐。”

“弗兰克·威尔森先生以及莉莉·伊万斯小姐。”

“西奥多·诺特还有弗里达·布尔斯特罗德小姐。”

……

阿佳莎一遍又一遍地抬头、低头，然后飞快地在手中的入场登记纸奋笔疾书着。由于斯拉格霍恩教授并没有足够的人手来做这一份工作，而阿佳莎又正好处于急需讨好他老人家欢心的阶段，所以最后这个吃力不讨好的工作还是被她给揽了下来。

莉莉·伊万斯今天穿了一件火红色的小礼裙，与她的那一头暗红色的长发十分相称，远远望过去就宛若一团熊熊燃烧着的火苗。弗兰克·威尔森是一名金发碧眼的帅气少年，和阿佳莎一样正在就读六年级，在拉文克劳学院里，也是众所周知的“大众情人”之一。

至于简·霍华德和莱姆斯·卢平，实际上阿佳莎对于他们二人的出现感到有些意外。阿佳莎了解斯拉格霍恩教授邀请学生的口味，她原本还以为像卢平这样的人是不会得到邀请函的呢。

看样子，斯拉格霍恩的小心思比她想象的还要多。

雷古勒斯·布莱克也挽着她那位美艳的妹妹入场了。今晚的卡西奥佩娅无疑是众人眼光的焦点，她选择了一条暗紫色的晚礼服——低调奢华而不失优雅，同时也将她原本就白皙光洁的皮肤衬得更加诱人。

阿佳莎悄悄地瞥了一眼卡西奥佩娅的身影，接着条件反射性的看向了自己身上的礼服。

她今天在晚会开始前，也同样花了定心思打扮自己。只不过，一联想到她的舞伴是那一位三年级的克劳奇先生，阿佳莎对这个舞会的兴致就瞬间消减了一大半。

克劳奇之所以会愿意答应成为她的舞伴，只是因为作为低年级的学生，这是他唯一能够进入这个舞会会场的途径而已。这和阿佳莎本人的个人魅力毫无关系。

她一面这么暗暗地抱怨着，一面捋了捋自己身上的那一条香槟色的礼服。和往常不同的是，她这一次并没有挑选一条暗色系的裙子，而是大胆地选择了和她头发一样耀眼的浅香槟色。金色的蕾丝边缀满了整条晚礼服，裙子的尾部微微向上蓬起，更是显得她笔直的双腿更加修长了一些。

“晚上好，格林格拉斯小姐。”

下一秒，一阵熟悉的甜美嗓音将阿佳莎拉回了现实。她条件反射地抬起头，一睁开双眼就看见了玛丽·麦克唐纳笑盈盈的脸庞。

阿佳莎真希望自己也能像她那样笑得那么开心。

“晚上好——”她冲着玛丽悠悠地点了点头，接着看向了玛丽的舞伴，“麦克唐纳小姐……还有布莱克先生。”

西里斯·布莱克今天晚上终于把他那头稍显累赘的黑色碎发尽数梳到了脑后，将他俊美的五官全部显露了出来。不仅如此，他今天还罕见地穿上了一套整齐的西装，黑色的领带也一反常态地打得十分规范。就在阿佳莎将自己的目光落在他身上的那一刹那，西里斯带着厌恶以及鄙夷的目光迅速地瞥了一眼阿佳莎，很快就将自己的脑袋别了过去。

阿佳莎强忍着想要冲他翻一个白眼的冲动，依然像对待前几位学生那样，用耐心的语气对他们二人讲解道：“舞厅的正中央是留给大家跳舞的地方，而在最前方的长桌上会摆放有饮料和零食。听说斯拉格霍恩教授今晚还带了一些火焰威士忌以及蜂蜜香精酒，原本未成年的巫师是不能够饮用这两样东西的……不过今天是情人节嘛，斯拉格霍恩教授说可以破一次例。”

阿佳莎说到一半，心里泛起一种古怪的情绪。

她到底为什么要这么一本正经地对着她自己的未婚夫还有他的舞伴讲解着舞会的相关事宜？

“我想两位应该也已经注意到了，墙壁的四周还有不少的槲寄生，根据传统，如果槲寄生出现在人们头顶的上方时——”说到这里，阿佳莎长吸了一口气，接着默默地将后半句话咽了回去，“总而言之，今天是一个美好的节日，我也由衷地祝愿二位在今晚能够拥有一个难忘而又愉悦的回忆。”

就在这时，一直背对着她的西里斯·布莱克终于回过头来，在用厌烦的眼神盯了她好一会儿后，他才讥讽地说道：“你今晚怎么一个人站在这里，那个鼻涕精呢？”

阿佳莎的笑容明显僵了一下，但她很快就调整了过来，从容地说道：“你问的是斯内普先生吗？”

布莱克轻哼了一声，似乎是并不想提及斯内普的姓名。

“斯内普先生今天晚上有别的事情要做。”阿佳莎压低了声音，小声地回答说，“是很重要的事情。”她带着意味深长的目光看着布莱克，刻意地强调了一遍。

布莱克扯着嘴角笑了笑，继续讥讽道：“把女生一个人丢在这里，他去忙他自己的事情，鼻涕精可真是了不起！”

听到这里，阿佳莎实在是觉得自己的忍耐快要到极限了。她突然一步上前，全然无视玛丽紧张而不安的目光，直接站到了布莱克的面前，仰起头来直勾勾地盯着他灰色的双眼看了好一会儿，随后才挂起虚伪的微笑说道：“舞会快要开始了，布莱克先生。祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。”

说完，她毫不犹豫地对着布莱克的那只穿有高档皮鞋的右脚碾了上去，布莱克的帅气的脸庞瞬间变得铁青。

“你——”

他恼怒地伸出手指来，直指着阿佳莎，“你在做什么，格林格拉斯？！”

阿佳莎这才猛地抬起了自己那只踩在布莱克身上的脚，佯作慌张地道：“啊……真是不好意思，布莱克先生，我不是有意的。”

西里斯·布莱克自然是不会相信她的鬼话，看样子还欲与她继续纠缠下去，却不料在他们的身后恰巧在这时传来一阵轻轻的嗤笑声。阿佳莎抬起了头，朝着声音传来的方向看去，只见詹姆斯·波特正低着头、涨红着脸，似乎在强忍着不让自己笑出来似的。

阿佳莎突然间意识到自己也该闹够了，只好向后退了一步，给布莱克和麦克唐纳让出一条过道来，同时伸出了手，佯装礼貌地指着舞厅的最中央说道：“请吧，二位。”

西里斯好像还想再说些什么，但玛丽在他把话说出来之前，就连忙拽着他的手臂离开了。阿佳莎站在原地望了望西里斯和玛丽远去的背影，忍不住轻轻地勾了勾嘴角。虽然西里斯·布莱克和玛丽·麦克唐纳的关系让她莫名的觉得有些恼火，但是刚才被她这么一闹，她的心情似乎也变好了不少。

“终于轮到我了吗，格林格拉斯小姐？”詹姆斯·波特的声音从阿佳莎的身侧传来。

阿佳莎转头看向了詹姆斯，却惊奇地发现在他的身旁并没有舞伴。

詹姆斯也好似看穿了阿佳莎的疑惑，率先开口坦白道：“哦，是的。我今晚没有带舞伴过来，这很令你惊讶吗？”

阿佳莎微笑着点了点头，如实说道：“确实有一点儿。”

詹姆斯摊了摊手，有些无奈地道：“没办法，谁叫我没有我那一位朋友那么受欢迎。”

“难道不是因为伊万斯吗？”阿佳莎在这时问道，“我可不相信波特先生会找不到舞伴。”

“你高看我了，格林格拉斯小姐。”波特笑说，“倒是你……其实凭我对西里斯多年的了解来说，如果你邀请他来舞会的话，他应该是不会拒绝的。”

阿佳莎听了詹姆斯的这话，不禁讶异地眨了眨眼，接着回过头去看向了如今正靠在摆放有饮品的长桌旁的西里斯和玛丽。

“我没有听错吧，波特先生？”阿佳莎看着詹姆斯问道，“我认为……如果你真的了解他的话，你应该不会不知道他现在有多么的讨厌我了，不是吗？不过这也难怪，如果我是他，突然间莫名其妙地出现了一个人横在我和我的女朋友之间，我也会觉得十分厌恶她的。”

更何况，在布莱克的角度看来，他也许还要在未来被迫娶她为妻。这对于他对她的嫌恶情绪而言，简直就是雪上加霜。

但现在，西里斯·布莱克的讨厌情绪或许并不是一件坏事。因为说不定他在哪天感到忍无可忍，就直接一鼓作气地选择了离家出走了呢？

詹姆斯听后淡淡地“哦”了一声，和阿佳莎一起将目光移到了西里斯和玛丽的身上，嘴里幽幽地说道：“西里斯和玛丽一直是关系不错的好朋友。”

阿佳莎忍不住笑了：“你其实可以不用替布莱克来向我解释的，波特先生。”

詹姆斯摇摇头，淡褐色双眼中的情绪开始逐渐变得认真起来，“不……我并不是在帮西里斯解释什么，只是在阐述一个事实而已。你说西里斯讨厌你，或许表面上看起来的确是这样。但我了解他，我也知道他真正讨厌一个人的时候会表现出什么样子。所以，我可以很明确地告诉你，那也绝对不是他在你面前展现出来的样子。”

“是吗？”阿佳莎显然感到有些怀疑，“那他真的讨厌一个人的时候……会做些什么？难不成直接对他施恶咒吗？”

詹姆斯很快就听懂了阿佳莎的这句话若有所指，脸上的神情骤然间变得有些尴尬。

“我也该走了。”他伸出手来揉了揉自己的一头乱发，朝着阿佳莎勉强地笑了笑，“不然站在我身后的那几位伙计估计下一秒就要发怒了，你说是不是？”


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 065

这个情人节舞会还没开始半个小时，阿佳莎就逐渐开始感觉到厌倦了。她先是和巴蒂·克劳奇僵硬地跳了两只交谊舞，之后便携着克劳奇走到摆放零食和饮品的长桌旁开始休息起来。

克劳奇带着犹豫不决的目光看了她好几眼，接着又抬起头来瞄向了舞厅的另一个尽头，阿佳莎很快就发现了他的心思根本就不在她的身上。

“想要来一杯香槟吗，克劳奇先生？”

见克劳奇一直没有打算再一次和她重新回到舞厅中央的打算，阿佳莎干脆端起了自己手边的一个高脚杯，开始对着里面盛有的香槟品尝起来。

克劳奇愣了愣，这才回过头来，再一次将自己的视线放回了阿佳莎身上，同时还有些抱歉地说道：“真是不好意思，格林格拉斯小姐。我让你感到不高兴了吗？”

阿佳莎微笑着摇了摇头，随后用手指了指自己的脚踝，摆出了一副无奈的表情说道：“不，是我自己的问题，克劳奇先生。我今天穿了一双并不太合脚的高跟鞋，所以才跳了两支舞就感到有些体力不支了。其实你大可不必在意我的，克劳奇先生。舞会还有好几个小时才会结束，而我也不想因我自己的状况消减了你今晚的兴致，你说是不是？”

圆滑的巴蒂·克劳奇很快就明白了阿佳莎这番话背后的含义。他冲着阿佳莎感激地笑了笑，接着又像是想要弥补些什么似的走向了长桌的另一端，从那边拿来了一杯鸡尾酒递到了阿佳莎的面前。

“相比起普通的香槟，我认为这一杯‘玛格丽特’才更加能够配得上你今晚的光彩照人。”

面对着克劳奇突如其来的恭维，阿佳莎猛地怔了一下，反应过来后才淡淡地道：“谢谢。”

她微微眯起双眼，紧紧地盯着克劳奇手中的那杯浅黄色液体，随后又像是突然间想起了什么似的感慨道：“我没想到克劳奇先生竟然对鸡尾酒也有涉猎。毕竟魔法部的法律明文规定了，未成年的巫师是不允许擅自饮酒的。”

“只要不过分就可以了，不是吗？”克劳奇笑着对阿佳莎挤了挤眼睛，“我的父亲是魔法部的官员，我也自然免不了参加过一两次他和他的同事们的酒会。有的时候我的父亲也会让我品尝一下他们带来的美酒……当然，就像你说的那样，我也不敢过分贪杯。而这一杯‘玛格丽特’则是令我印象最为深刻的酒种。它的基酒是龙舌兰，再加以特基拉酒、君度、柠檬汁一起调制，更是将它酸甜、清爽的口感发挥到了极致。”

阿佳莎看着眼前这位十四岁少年一脸陶醉的模样，自然也不好再说些什么话来扫他的兴，只能伸手接过克劳奇手中的酒杯，接着礼仪性地向他道了谢。

克劳奇在和她寒暄了几句之后，便转身离开去寻找下一位舞伴了。阿佳莎则是依然站在原地品味着高脚杯里的鸡尾酒，百无聊赖地将自己的目光快速地略过了在场的每一个人。

詹姆斯·波特虽然并没有携带舞伴前来，但他很快就找到了一位愿意和他共舞的格兰芬多姑娘。莱姆斯·卢平和简·霍华德看上去很有默契，至于西里斯·布莱克……他似乎也和阿佳莎一样感到有些疲倦了，正在舞会的另一个角落和玛丽·麦克唐纳有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。

阿佳莎看不清西里斯脸上的表情，但她猜想，他今天大概还是拥有了一个美好的夜晚，能够和自己喜欢的同学、朋友在一起畅谈、狂欢。不仅仅对于他西里斯·布莱克，这对于霍格沃茨大多数的学生来说，都是一件美好而又快乐的事情。

也正因这样，阿佳莎才会开始有一些自怜自艾。也许斯内普说得对，她今天晚上并不应该来这个舞会，因为这场舞会对她而言并没有什么意义。她既不能挽着她喜欢的男孩站在舞厅里欢快地跳华尔兹，也不能像莉莉·伊万斯或者卡西奥佩娅那样，在舞会中成为万众瞩目的焦点。

与其站在这里白白地浪费时间，还不如像斯内普那样，干脆把所有的时间都留给自己喜欢的事物。

阿佳莎一面这么想着，一面摸了摸那根戴在自己右手上的银色手链——那是雷古勒斯·布莱克送给她的生日礼物。

对于她这么一个点头之交，雷古勒斯都还是送给了她一份别出心裁的礼物。所以，她实在是很好奇这位小布莱克先生会给卡西奥佩娅送些什么？

按照阿佳莎原来的计划，如果她能够成功地让西里斯·布莱克被他的家族除名，那么她就可以在厄休拉的允许下离开格林格拉斯家族、重新开始新的生活。如果她失败了……她也可以咬牙叛离家族，并且带着从现在到毕业的这两年间从马尔福那里赚来的金加隆养活自己。虽然这显然是一笔不小的资金。

在喝完克劳奇递给她的那杯玛格丽特之后，阿佳莎放下了高脚杯，接着径直朝着舞厅的出口走去。

这里的喧闹让她觉得喘不过气来，她想她必须需要逃离一阵子。

**

“西里斯，这是你喝的第几杯火焰威士忌了？”

在跳完第十四支交谊舞后，一向精力充沛的詹姆斯也开始感到有些力不从心了。于是，在和自己的舞伴说了句抱歉后，他便直接来到了自己的这位站在长桌旁的好友身边。

西里斯瞥了詹姆斯一眼，嘴里淡淡地道：“不太记得了……也许是第十四杯吧。”

“十四？！”詹姆斯的表情就好像他刚才被迫吞下了一个鼻涕虫一样难看，他用力地拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，用夸张的语气问道，“你没事吧，伙计？需不需要我现在带你去医疗翼？”

“不用。”西里斯摇摇头说道，尽管他说出这话的时候显然有些吃力。

西里斯并不是没有喝过烈酒，从前在奥赖恩的生日宴上还有圣诞节的时候，他也曾为了节日气氛喝下过好几杯威士忌。但也许是由于他入学以后已经许久没有这样放肆地喝过酒了，他现在只感觉自己的喉咙里仿佛有一个巨大的火球在熊熊燃烧着，让他的咽喉变得干涩难耐。不仅如此，他的大脑也像是被人施展了夺魂咒一样，开始肆无忌惮地嗡嗡作响。

长桌上有很多饮料，黄油啤酒、蜂蜜香精酒、火焰威士忌……一开始西里斯还只是挑了一两杯黄油啤酒来润润喉咙，但是梅林知道他后来为什么会拿起了一杯蜂蜜香精酒，接着又是一杯火焰威士忌——就这样，最后演变得一发不可收拾。

西里斯认为他今天犯下的最大的错误，就是选择来参加了这个无聊透顶的舞会。

毕竟这个舞会就和他之前预料的一样无聊。

不……甚至可以说是更加糟糕，西里斯双眼迷离地望着眼前吵嚷不休的人群，一面在心里这样想道。

“我说——”见自己的好朋友丝毫没有停下来的打算，詹姆斯忍不住有些担忧地问道，“你真的没事吗，伙计？”

“真的没事。”西里斯又回答了一遍。

他真的没事。除了在他的心里，一直有一股莫名的恼火始终无法宣泄之外。

“那么，如果我现在去找玛丽跳舞，你也觉得没问题咯？”詹姆斯继续问道。

“玛丽？”西里斯一开始并不太明白詹姆斯为什么要在此刻提起玛丽的名字，但很快他又意识到，玛丽才是他今天的舞伴。

“哦……没事的。”他皱了皱眉头，淡淡地说，“你去吧，我一个人在这里继续待着就可以了。”

他想，反正詹姆斯想要继续留在这个舞会的最大理由，还是因为他今晚没能成功地邀请到伊万斯与他一同完成一支舞蹈而已。

不过，也说不定伊万斯今天晚上会不会性情大变，然后就出乎所有人意料地答应了詹姆斯的邀请了呢？

等詹姆斯和玛丽又一次回到了舞池的中央后，西里斯才抬起了头，直勾勾地朝着正前方看去。可是等他这一次回过神来之后，原本站在那儿的那一位金发少女早已不见了踪影。

在那一瞬间，西里斯猛地意识到了什么。他急忙将手伸进西装的口袋里，从里面掏出了那一张活点地图，然后将其在自己的面前展开。

只见阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的名字已经从舞会地点消失了，而活点地图显示她如今正在朝着城堡八楼有求必应屋所在的方向走去。

该死的！又是有求必应屋，西里斯在心中暗暗地骂道。就算他现在不去察看活点地图上的人名，他都能够立马猜得出，有求必应屋里除了格林格拉斯之外还有什么人了。

“说不定他们只是在做魔药，就像他们之前在魔药教室里做的那样。”

在这时，西里斯却忽然间联想起了当他第一次在活点地图上发现这个古怪的现象时，莱姆斯对他所说的话。

不知道出于什么原因，莱姆斯·卢平始终认为阿佳莎·格林格拉斯是一个好人。即便卢平一直都知晓西里斯对阿佳莎的态度，他也从西里斯的口中得知了阿佳莎为了那个荒唐的婚约所做出来的一切，可在面对着詹姆斯和彼得的质疑的时候，他却还是选择了坚持自己的观点。

“我认为格林格拉斯小姐……不是那样的人。”

“这其中一定还有什么误会，西里斯。”

“如果我是你的话，我就会想办法找她问清楚，而不是一个人在这里生闷气！”

……

卢平在当时所说的这些话就像留声机里发出的声音一样，反复地在西里斯的脑海中回荡着。

生闷气？不，他认为自己并没有在生闷气。为了那个格林格拉斯和鼻涕精？他当然不会这么做，因为这并不值得。他只是感到有一些可笑，没错，仅仅是有一些可笑而已。在这个世界上居然真的会有女生带着欣赏的目光去看待那个鼻涕精？这可真是令他大开眼界！


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 066

如今霍格沃茨城堡的走廊上空无一人，窗外呼啸着的风声和阿佳莎飞快行走着的脚步声，成了走道上唯一的声响。

好不容易来到八楼的“丑怪棒打傻巴拿巴”的挂毯对面之后，那段墙壁上终于出现了一扇光滑非常的门。阿佳莎深吸了一口气，推门而入。

和舞厅里漂浮着的甜腻香气不同，有求必应屋内萦绕着一股淡淡的药香。一进到屋内，阿佳莎就迫不及待地脱下了自己脚上的那双高跟鞋，随后将它们用力地扔到了一旁。

为了今晚的舞会，她特意穿了一双新的高跟鞋，只可惜这双鞋并不是那么地合脚，现在她的双脚上已经起了好几个水泡了。

斯内普正端坐在屋子最中央的椅子上，在他的面前摆放着一口正在熬制着魔药的坩埚。阿佳莎光着脚。蹑手蹑脚地走近了斯内普，而斯内普也正好在这时抬起了脑袋，转头看向了她。

“给你，”他抓起放在桌面上的一袋金加隆，丢进了阿佳莎的怀里，嘴里淡淡地道，“这是上个月的报酬，你自己清点一下数目是否出了问题，如果出现了差错再告诉我，我会帮忙转告马尔福的。”

阿佳莎握了握手中的麻袋，在这其中装有的金加隆显得沉甸甸的。在收到第一笔巨额报酬的时候，她的内心自然是兴奋不已的，但她并没有即刻低下头去清点金加隆的数目，而是将自己的目光投向了斯内普面前的坩埚，问道：“那是什么？”

斯内普不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“你很闲吗，格林格拉斯？”

“你还没有回答我的问题，斯内普先生。”阿佳莎倒也并不气恼，而是笑嘻嘻地说，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

斯内普漆黑的双眼直直地盯着她，却什么也没有说。

而过了半晌，他还是幽幽地开口了：“给我保持安静（Stay quiet）。”

阿佳莎了解斯内普的脾性，她也知道激怒了斯内普对自己而言并没有半分好处。所以在斯内普冷冷地警告她闭上她的嘴巴后，她也乖乖地依言照做了。

她从自己上一次留在这里的书包中拿出了一本厚重的黑魔法防御术课本，接着坐在了屋内的一张柔软的蓝色沙发上。这些日子里，除了学习学校的相应课程之外，阿佳莎还开始练习了一些课本之外的魔法。

比如大脑封闭术。

从前的她在面对着厄休拉的时候，从未想过要利用大脑封闭术来封闭自己的思想。一方面是因为她认为厄休拉并不会对自己使用摄魂取念，而事实上她也的确未曾这么做过。另一方面，是由于大脑封闭术实在是一种十分难以完全掌握的法术，特别是对于她这种尚未毕业的学生而言。

阿佳莎偏过头去瞥了一眼正全神贯注地熬制魔药的斯内普，轻轻地叹了一口气。

没错，虽然大脑封闭术对于大多数的学生而言，都是十分难以学习成功过的。可是——可是，那个年纪十五岁的少年——西弗勒斯·斯内普却做到了。

也正是在得知了斯内普已经练成大脑封闭术的那一瞬间，阿佳莎才猛然意识到，并没有任何人说过，像他们这样的未成年巫师就绝对不可能成功地习得这项法术。所以毕竟不论这件事听起来有多么的困难，却还是有人成功了，不是吗？

阿佳莎不知道她和斯内普之间的沉默究竟维持了多久，只不过等她下一次抬起头来的时候，斯内普眼前的坩埚已经不再冒烟了。

“完成了吗？”她下意识地问道。

斯内普没有回答。

阿佳莎不禁微微蹙起了眉头，直觉告诉她，斯内普的魔药一定是出了一点儿小问题。

虽然这个念头已经在她的心里升起来了，可是她却也没有那个勇气直白地向斯内普询问缘由。于是，她只是懒洋洋地从沙发上坐了起来，随后再一次摆出了好奇的神情试探道：“你做的这个魔药……到底是什么呀？”

这一次，斯内普思忖了片刻，回答道：“今天是情人节，这种魔药在情人节之后一定会被抢购一空，马尔福对此显然很有经验。”

“所以……”听完了斯内普的解释，阿佳莎却还是感到有些一头雾水的，“所以它们到底是什么？”

斯内普转过来看向她，脸上的神情看上去有一些古怪。

“你真的不知道吗，格林格拉斯？”他颤动了一下嘴唇，问道，“你可是一名六年级的学生。”

“你不会是说——”阿佳莎讶异地微微睁大了双眼。

在阿佳莎三年级的时候，曾经听闻过高年级的斯莱特林在私下贩卖过一种魔药——那种魔药是具有避孕作用的。实际上，这也并不值得大惊小怪，相比起辍学生回家孩子，大多数人还是更加倾向于留在学校里完成学业的。

而阿佳莎也终于知道，今晚斯内普的脸色为什么会这么奇怪了。

“那你现在需要帮忙吗，斯内普先生？”在得到了她想要的答案后，阿佳莎接着问道。

斯内普咬了咬下唇，神色有些犹豫。

“是材料出了什么问题吗？还是说，是有什么材料没有带过来吗？”

“不，所有需要的材料都已经带过来了。”斯内普打断说，“只不过……这一种魔药的熬制需要加入鱼腥草，而加入了鱼腥草后——”

“它的味道会非常非常的难喝。”

最后，阿佳莎抢先一步将斯内普的话补充了完整。

“……没错。”斯内普微微颔首，“不过这种情况若是加入一些玫瑰花瓣，会相对改善一些。”

阿佳莎很快就明白了斯内普的意思，在斯内普说完上一句话后，她立刻微笑着提议道：“如果你不介意的话，我现在也可以前去魔药教室一趟。”

也就当作，卖他一个小小的人情。

**

从有求必应屋到魔药教室其实还要爬上好几层楼梯，可是阿佳莎对此却并不感到讨厌。相反的，她其实十分享受这种可以独自一人行走在幽暗走道上的感觉。

就好像整个世界安静得就只剩下了她一个人一样。

没有人会在意她做些什么，也没有人会在意她到底是一个怎样的人。

好像只有在这几分钟里……她才是完完全全自由的。

她光.裸着双脚，让自己洁白光滑的脚掌和冰冷的大理石地板来了一个亲密接触。也许是由于今晚的那杯“玛格丽特”里所含有的酒精，又或许是因为那些魔药所散发的香气，她此刻才会突然做出这样荒唐可笑的行为吧——阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗暗地想。

来到魔药教室门口之后，阿佳莎伸手掏出了斯内普交给自己的钥匙，下一秒，铁门缓缓地打开了。她轻轻地走了进去，只见魔药教室里如今黑漆漆一片，没有一星半点的光亮。

“荧光闪烁。”她掏出了自己放在口袋里的魔杖。

玫瑰花瓣、薄荷叶、姜片……她顺着斯内普写给她的纸条，一样一样地开始寻找起来。没过十几分钟，阿佳莎就已经拿到了全部她所想要的材料了。紧接着，她将所有翻动过的储存罐尽数放回了原处，转身离开了魔药教室。

她原以为这一趟“旅程”远比她想象得还要顺利得多，但是下一秒，她就立马收回了她的这种观点了。

因为她在魔药教室门口见到了一个人。

阿佳莎感觉自己的血液都好像变得冰冷，开始逐渐凝固起来。

只见西里斯·布莱克正双手插在西服的口袋中，靠在黑暗的墙角处，侧目斜视着她，头顶上的幽暗灯光在他的身下投射出了一大片阴影。昏暗之中，阿佳莎看不清他脸上的具体表情。

全身的血液仿佛在那一瞬间涌上了喉咙，鸡尾酒的作用似乎预留到了此时此刻才开始显现。她不安地挪动着自己赤.裸的双脚，却悲哀地发现站在布莱克的面前的自己实际上早已无处可逃。

兴许是由于她的动作实在是过于不自然了，布莱克很快也发现了她脚上的异样。他下意识地低下头，目光顺着地板朝着她的双脚看过去，阿佳莎急忙在此时向后退了一步。

“你……你怎么会出现在这里？”她尽力地让自己的语气听上去冷静一些，虽然这么做几乎是无济于事的，“舞会呢？”

她看见他慢慢地抬起了头，脸上的神色阴沉异常，可他开口说话时的语气却又是那么的平缓。平缓得让她觉得害怕。他说：“这句话难道不是应该由我来问你吗——你为什么会出现在这里？”

阿佳莎条件反射性地将手中的魔药材料藏到身后。她想要逃离，逃离西里斯·布莱克，可是他却堵住了她唯一能够离开这里的通道。布莱克究竟为什么会出现在这里？这难道只是巧合吗？

不……阿佳莎知道这绝不可能只是巧合。布莱克厌恶她，他对她的厌恶甚至有可能比他对斯内普的还要猛烈。而谁又能保证他在此之前，没有对斯内普做过类似的事情呢？他的恶咒，他的谩骂，他的恨意——曾经斯内普所承受的一切，难道就不能同样的出现在她的身上吗？

阿佳莎感觉自己的心砰砰直跳，而就在她站在原地沉默不语的时候，西里斯·布莱克已经缓缓地迈开了步子，朝着她所在的方向走去。阿佳莎想要继续后退，可等她慌乱地回过头去之后，才发现在她的身后已经没有退路了。

“回答我的问题。”他垂着眼，居高临下地盯着她，用命令的语气说道。

布莱克从未像现在让阿佳莎如此恐惧过，阿佳莎能够感受得到他吐息之间的愤怒，伴随着几丝酒精的气味，显得刺鼻难耐。

自知已经失去退路的阿佳莎别无他法，只好抬起头来，看着布莱克灰色的双眼说道：“那么你呢，布莱克？是什么让你丢下自己的舞伴，独自一人来到这个你本不该来的地方？”

布莱克依然冷冷地瞪着她，并没有给出回答。

阿佳莎知道他对自己的反应并不满意。

可是她应该说些什么？难道告诉他实情吗？

——不，若是告诉他实话，鉴于他本人对西弗勒斯·斯内普的憎恶，结果很有可能变得更加糟糕。

“我现在可以离开了吗，布莱克先生？”见西里斯一直一言不发，阿佳莎尝试着小心翼翼地试探道。却不料在这时，西里斯突然伸出了手，用力地按住了她光洁的肩膀，将她抵在了她背后的铜门上。

阿佳莎感到自己的心脏仿佛在那一刹那停止了跳动。

“你不该这么做的，格林格拉斯。”他说。

“做什么？”阿佳莎蹙了蹙眉头，问道。

“你自己知道我指的是什么！”他低吼。

阿佳莎听后，有些心虚地垂下了头，随后又像是自嘲般的轻笑了一声，说道：“你也没好到哪里去，布莱克。”

她能够明显地感受到，布莱克手上的力道在这时明显地加重了一些。

“……不过我可以理解你，真的。”也许是因为这知道自己已经没有退路了，阿佳莎明显感觉得到自己的胆量在这时开始变得膨胀起来，“你可以继续讨厌我、厌恶我，我都无所谓。你也可以和学校里的其他女生约会、拥抱、亲吻，我也不会干涉。只不过——我也希望你也可以同样的，不要多管我的闲事。如果你真的那么地讨厌我，不是也有一个办法可以彻底地摆脱我吗？只要你从你的家族里除名，我和你的婚约自然而然地就会被破解了。”

“然后呢？”布莱克冷笑一声，“让我的弟弟来接那个‘烂摊子’吗？”

烂摊子？

——原来他一直以来都是这样看待她的。

阿佳莎苦涩地笑了一下，说道：“啊……可是我想雷古勒斯先生大概没有像你这样，对我感到头疼欲裂、深恶痛绝。事实上，如果我们的家族真的要让我嫁给你的弟弟，让我做他的妻子的话，我也一定不会拒绝的。”

布莱克听后的脸色明显变得更加阴沉了一些。

阿佳莎继续道：“其实，和我结婚也有很多好处的，布莱克。比如我可以向你保证，在我们结婚之后，我不会干涉你的私人生活。你可以在外面养好几个情妇，我完全不会介意的——毕竟这也没什么可值得惊奇的，不是吗？而我想大多数的女孩子，或许在这方面都没有像我这样大度，对吧？既然如此，我希望你也同样地不要干涉我的私生活，作为你所厌弃的妻子，只要诞下你名义上的继承人就可以了，是不是？至于麦克唐纳小姐——”

说到这里，阿佳莎若有所指地朝着布莱克微笑了一下。

“你们打算在毕业以后还要继续在一起吗？”她问，只不过布莱克并没有回答，“如果你们铁了心要这么做，我当然也不会阻止。只不过嘛……你的妻子只能够是我一个人。至于你的那些女朋友们，又或者是以后你们生下的私生子们，在我这里是绝对不可能有名分和地位的，你明白我的意思吗？”

一口气说完了这番话，阿佳莎的心中不由得升起了一股畅快淋漓的快感。没错，这几个月以来一直淤积在她心中的不甘和恼怒，终于在这一刻得到了宣泄。

虽然，这么做的结果极有可能是——

她看见布莱克再一次伸出了手，用他骨节分明的手掌捏住了她纤细脆弱的项颈。

只要稍微一用力……他就可以终结了她的生命。

“你喝醉了，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。”布莱克灰色的双眼看上去好像立马就要溅出火来，“你根本就不知道你自己在说些什么。”

阿佳莎却强笑着摇了摇头，“不，你才是喝醉了，布莱克。而至于我刚才所说的那些话，其实全部都是我的真心话。”

在这种亲密得有些危险的距离之中，她能够闻得到他身上近在咫尺的那股独特的香气——柠檬味的洗发水，同时混合着白兰地、威士忌、蜂蜜香精酒的气味。

她知道自己正在羞辱他，他也知道自己正在被她羞辱着。

阿佳莎微微地垂下了眼睫，看向了布莱克放置在自己脖子上的手掌，本该感到害怕的心却莫名地平静非常。他会怎么做？会趁着酒气和怒气，就这样拧断她的脖子吗？

可是他没有那样做。

他低下头，吻住了她。


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 067

其实布莱克的这个举动，与其将它称作一个吻，倒不如说它是一种报复。

他的亲吻毫无温柔和缠绵可言，阿佳莎能够感受到他的唇舌在自己的口腔里横冲直撞、他的牙齿同时也在无情地啃咬着自己的嘴唇，一直到整个带有酒精香气的口腔里都弥漫着一股淡淡的血腥气味后，他都没有任何打算停下来的意思。

阿佳莎的大脑一片空白，她不知道两人的这种状态到底持续了多久，因为她完全就像一个毫无知觉的提线木偶一样，躺在布莱克的怀中任由她的摆布。

而他们之中第一个恢复理智的人，竟然会是西里斯·布莱克。

终于，布莱克选择了狠狠地推开了她，毫不留情面地终止了这个荒唐至极的“亲吻”。

阿佳莎看见布莱克灰色的双眼中布满了猩红的血丝，他也同样带着惶恐和不解的眼神盯着自己。就好像方才发生的一切，作为“始作俑者”的他都毫不知情似的。

阿佳莎胸腔内的心跳终于渐渐地平复了下来，她吃力地深吸了一口气，盯着布莱克的脸庞张了张嘴，看上去好像想要对他说些什么话。

可是布莱克却在她这么做之前，就抢先转身离开了她。

阿佳莎认得布莱克刚才脸上的神情，她也知道那种神情究竟意味着什么。他很不解、很恐惧、很不安。他或许是不解自己为什么会对她——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯做出这样的举动？也同样的，对于做出了这种举动的自己感到难以忍受。

面对着布莱克渐渐远离自己的背影，阿佳莎毫不犹豫地选择追了上去。

“布莱克！”她几乎是使出了全身的力气冲着他喊道。

布莱克下意识地停下了自己离开的脚步，但是却仍然没有回过头来看她。

她努力地调整着呼吸，双眼直勾勾地盯着布莱克的后脑勺，在心中思忖了片刻之后，她还是开口了：“你……你需要一些醒酒的魔药吗？我可以给你一些。”

梅林知道她为什么会说出这样的话，又或者她为什么会在布莱克离开自己的时候追了上去。也许是今晚喝下的酒精已经完全冲昏了她的理智，就像西里斯·布莱克所处的情况那样。

“我感觉你——”她颤抖着嘴唇，将自己的话补充了完整，“醉的不轻。”

这一次，西里斯·布莱克终于将头转了过来。他站在原地冷冷地打量着一脸茫然无措的阿佳莎，过了半晌，他突然对着她怒吼道：“别靠近我（Stay away from me）！”

阿佳莎被布莱克这么一吼，也不由得条件反射性地向后向后倒退了一步，只不过她的视线却依然锁定在他的身上。布莱克的吃力地喘了几口气，原本白皙的脸颊上已经泛起了醒目的红晕。

下一秒，他像是宣誓一般地看着她说道：“我可以告诉你，我永远……永远不会——”

可是，阿佳莎在他把话说完之前就打断了他。

“喜欢一个像我这样的人，真的就有那么地让你感到痛苦吗，布莱克？”她怔怔地看着他的双眼问道。

布莱克有些讶异地微微睁大了眼睛，像是完全没有料到她竟然会问出这样的问题。实话实说，就在阿佳莎把话说出来之前，连她自己都不知道她居然能够将这样的问题问出口。

不过布莱克最后并没有给出他的回答。他又一次转身离开了，而这一次，他再也没有回头。

阿佳莎仍然一个人呆呆地愣在原处，她头顶上的槲寄生正在静静地打量着他们。她感觉自己的思绪就好像一团打了死结的乱麻，无论她怎么做，她都无法让自己镇静下来。梅林啊，看看他们都做了些什么蠢事？她又怎么会觉得那个西里斯·布莱克会对自己产生一丝一毫的好感？但他如果真的对她连一丁点的感觉都没有的话，那么刚才的那个“吻”又算些什么？

阿佳莎一面思索着这个问题，一面伸出舌尖舔了舔自己肿胀的嘴唇。

它尝起来是甜的。

**

等她回到有求必应屋的时候，一向对她没有什么耐心的西弗勒斯·斯内普竟并没有发怒，这真可谓是一大不可多得的奇迹。

斯内普在见到她第一眼，就立刻古怪地皱起眉头问道：“你是在拿药材的路上遭到了一群蜜蜂的袭击吗，格林格拉斯？”

“蜜蜂？”阿佳莎有些不解地眨了眨眼睛，同时将手中的魔药材料交到了斯内普的手中，“什么意思？”

“你自己去照镜子吧。”斯内普再一次将自己的注意力放在了魔药上，看样子是并不打算继续和她多费口舌了。

阿佳莎听后微微颔首，实际上她也同样正有此意。

而此时有求必应屋里刚好有一面和人等高的全身镜，虽然阿佳莎并不明白斯内普需要这面镜子来做些什么。接着，她缓缓地来到镜子面前，当她看向了自己在镜中的倒影后，她也终于明白斯内普的那句话到底是什么意思了。

如今她的嘴唇的确就像被蜜蜂蛰过一样，红肿得出奇。不仅如此，她今晚为了舞会精心盘好的发髻，现在也已经被“摧毁”得差不多了。一头浓密的金发看上去就像是一团野生的海藻那般凌乱，阿佳莎真的由衷地觉得，自己现在的这幅模样实在是和站在倒翻巷路边拉客的风尘女子们不相上下了。

“……真糟糕。”她对着镜子里的少女苦笑了一下，可不知道为什么，镜子中的女孩露出的笑容却又更像是一种嘲笑。

你在嘲笑些什么呢，阿佳莎？

那你又在逃避些什么呢？

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，接着用力地摇了摇头，她想今天的“闹剧”之所以会发生，一定都是因为那些该死的酒精的缘故。这没有什么大不了的，等他们睡上一觉，第二天起来一切都又会恢复原状了。

她站在镜子面前整理了一下自己的仪容，然后来到了斯内普的身边。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”她轻声问。

“不用。”斯内普冷淡地回答道，“已经快要完成了。”

阿佳莎只好有些失望地“哦”了一声，一言不发地在斯内普的身旁坐了下来。

斯内普却在这时带着好奇的目光看向了她。他静静地观察了她好一会儿，也不知道是不是在心中犹豫着什么，过了许久他才问道：“你真的不是喝了复方汤剂的格兰芬多吗，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎听后，不由得讶异地摇了摇头，“不，当然不是。你为什么这么问？”

斯内普不以为意地轻哼一声：“因为你现在看起来就和他们一样蠢。”

阿佳莎不愿说话了。

“希望我没有猜错……”就在这时，斯内普继续幽幽地说道，“你现在这副狼狈的模样，应该和那个‘蠢狗’布莱克脱不了干系吧？”

阿佳莎微微一怔，被戳中心事的尴尬在斯内普面前显露无疑。

“如果是这样的话——”他漆黑的双眸紧盯着阿佳莎琥珀色的眼睛，语气冷漠却又坚定，“我可以奉劝你一句，你和西里斯·布莱克不是一路人。现在不是，并且永远也不可能是。”

“是吗？”她下意识地反问，但并没有得到斯内普的回应。

两人之间开始陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

阿佳莎一言不发地观察着这一位斯莱特林少年，奇怪的是，当他提及她和布莱克的关系的时候，他脸上的神情显得是那么地痛苦。就好像……刚才的那句话并不是说给作为当事人的她听的，而是说给他自己听的。

‘你们不是一路人，并且永远也不可能是。’

西弗勒斯·斯内普，你在说出这句话的时候，心里又想起了谁呢？

“斯内普？”最后，阿佳莎还是率先打破了沉默，她苦涩地扯动了一下嘴角，问道，“如果我说……我利用了你，你会感到生气吗？”

斯内普听后，忍不住轻蔑地说道：“那么我也可以告诉你，我现在也在利用你，格林格拉斯。”

阿佳莎下意识地瞥了一眼斯内普面前的坩埚以及盛放在里面的魔药，接着淡淡地笑了，“说的也是。”


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 069

“这是新的级长巡夜安排，格林格拉斯小姐。”

有着一头稻金色长发的纤瘦少女有些不安地站在阿佳莎的面前，沉沉地垂着脑袋，随后将手中的羊皮纸递给了阿佳莎。

阿佳莎一言不发地接过那张羊皮纸，在快速地浏览一番过后，她才若有所思地盯着克洛伊·诺特问道：“你为什么要给我这个东西？我知道你哥哥不想和我一起巡夜，不过我会想办法和我弟弟协调，让他和我交换巡夜的时间的。”

克洛伊稍微怔了怔，接着小声地说道：“格林格拉斯先生——我指的是阿克瑞斯前辈，在这段时间里好像也抽不出空来。也许是因为新学期开学，魁地奇球队里又有不少的事情需要他来安排吧……不过我哥哥已经和拉文克劳的那个女级长协调好了，之后的巡夜，都是由她来代替我的哥哥。你觉得这样做如何呢，格林格拉斯小姐？”

“是吗？”听完了克洛伊的解释，阿佳莎的神情显然还是有一些疑惑，“为什么我从没有听阿克瑞斯提起过这件事呢？”

“这我就不知道了，小姐。”

“那个拉文克劳女级长呢？”阿佳莎接着问道，“她的时间安排没有任何问题吧？”

“我想应该没有。”克洛伊摇了摇头说，“哥哥告诉我，她已经答应了我哥哥的提议。而且她看样子也很乐意帮我哥哥这个忙呢。”

拉文克劳的女级长？

阿佳莎稍稍蹙起眉头，带着满心的困惑又将手中的羊皮纸查阅了一遍。果不其然，这一位“拉文克劳女级长”正好就是简·霍华德——莱姆斯·卢平情人节舞会上的舞伴。

不过话又说回来，按道理来说，霍华德和诺特并无过深的交情。既然如此，她又为什么会如此干脆地答应诺特的请求呢？难道是诺特给了她一些好处吗？

阿佳莎认为，这倒也并不是完全没有可能。

克洛伊见阿佳莎一直没有回答，似乎开始变得不安起来。她紧张地翻了翻自己的眼皮，带着询探的目光瞥了阿佳莎好几眼，但最后还是什么都没有问出口。

“我知道了。”在经过了一阵长达几分钟的沉默之后，阿佳莎对着克洛伊淡淡地说道，“你回去告诉你哥哥，让他放心地对调巡夜的时间吧，我对此完全没有异议。”

克洛伊听完阿佳莎的话，不由得轻叹了一口气。

“好的，谢谢格林格拉斯小姐。”她毕恭毕敬地对阿佳莎说道，“那么……就祝你午安？”

“你也是。”阿佳莎朝她展开了一个从容的微笑。

有的时候，面对着这些低年级斯莱特林的恭维，阿佳莎不知道究竟应该感到紧张还是庆幸。这些斯莱特林们之所以会对她表现出尊敬，只是因为她如今是斯莱特林学院的级长，也是格林格拉斯家族的大小姐而已。而这种尊敬的情感，实际上和她本人并没有任何关系。

换而言之，如果她失去了这些虚有其表的“头衔”，她相信他们对她的态度也会马上来一个一百八十度大转弯。

而阿佳莎也由衷地希望，自己不会等到那一天的到来。

**

情人节舞会结束之后，阿佳莎的生活还是像从前那般有条不紊地进行着。

除了有一点——

她从那天晚上之后，就再也没有遇见过西里斯·布莱克了。

虽然布莱克和她并不在一个学院，也不在同一个年级，他们本身就不能够常常碰面。可是霍格沃茨的城堡到底也就只有这么大，更何况他们在上课时也时常会需要经过同一条走廊。所以按道理来说，她不应该连一次都见不着布莱克的人影的。

难道说……他在刻意地躲避她？

这个猜想才刚刚从她的脑海里冒出来，又很快被她否定了。

不，这是不可能的。西里斯·布莱克一向是一个睚眦必报的人，如果她真的激怒了他，他只会选择正面地和她交锋，而做一个“逃兵”绝对不符合他那格兰芬多式的作风。

阿佳莎一边站在走廊上思索着这个问题，一边看了看自己的手表。

七点一刻，简·霍华德也应该出现了。

“抱歉！”没想到就在这时，从阿佳莎的身后传来一阵清脆悦耳的嗓音，“我是不是……来晚了呀？”

阿佳莎回过头去，静静地盯着因为剧烈的奔跑而有些气喘吁吁的简·霍华德，随后淡淡地对着她笑了笑道：“没关系，我也没有等很久。总而言之，我还是很高兴你能来。”

“我迟到了多久？”霍华德的脸颊有些泛红，看上去似乎有点不好意思，“真的十分抱歉！刚才在出发前被我的舍友拉住了，没想到她一对我念叨就是整整一个小时等我回过神来的时候，才发现巡夜的时间已经开始了。不过我可以保证——我下一次绝对不会迟到了！”

阿佳莎微微颔首，回答道：“只是迟到了十五分钟而已，你不用太担心。”说完，她便伸出手指了指自己前方的走道，接着补充道，“我想我们最好从现在就开始巡夜，不然就真的要耽搁正事了，你说是不是？”

霍华德用力地点了点头，并没提出异议。

平心而论，这一位拉文克劳女级长确实有一点冒冒失失的，但是阿佳莎却一点儿都不对霍华德感到厌烦，甚至还对她颇有好感。她也说不出来自己到底为什么会产生这种感受，如果非要说出一个理由的话——

她想，那或许是由于霍华德的眼神吧。

简·霍华德有着一双特别清澈、明亮的湛蓝色眼睛，就好像一对绚烂夺目的蓝宝石一样。

而她的那双眼睛，总是会让阿佳莎联想起小时候的阿克瑞斯。

那个时候，阿克瑞斯还只是一个天真单纯的小男孩，每每遇到任何困难，他永远会第一时间找上阿佳莎并且向她寻求帮助。也同样是在那个时候，阿佳莎第一次感到自己是被人需要的，是被人所爱的。

可是现在的阿克瑞斯……却再也不会露出那样清澈的眼神了。

两个女级长就这样一言不发地完成了今晚的巡夜，等阿佳莎和霍华德巡视完最后一个低年级的学生校舍之后，她们才慢慢地开始沿着原路返回。

正当两人快要到达斯莱特林地牢所处的位置的时候，简·霍华德却忽然有些突兀地开口了：“那个……格林格拉斯小姐，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

阿佳莎有些讶异地回头看向她，但还是点了点头说道：“你问吧。”

“我就是想问一下……格林格拉斯小姐你和格兰芬多四人组的关系怎么样？”

阿佳莎猛地一怔，同时忍不住紧紧地皱起了眉头，表情显得有些反感。

霍华德也明显地察觉到了阿佳莎神情的异样，急忙摆了摆手解释说：“我、我不是有意要冒犯你的，我只是觉得，考虑到你和西里斯·布莱克之间的特殊关系，你或许会比我更加了解他们一些。但如果我让你感到不高兴了的话……就请你忘了我这个问题吧！”

“……哦，不，那倒不至于。”等阿佳莎反应过来后，她才扯动了一下嘴角说道，“如果要问我和他们是什么关系的话，我只能说——点头之交而已。”

“点头之交？”霍华德有些意外地眨了眨眼。

“是的。”阿佳莎说，“怎么了？这个答案令你失望了吗？”

“不——当然不会！请不要这么想。”霍华德接话道，“也许我这么说或许会让你感到十分的莫名其妙吧，但是我对于一件事……一直不知道应该怎么办。我也询问过我身边朋友的意见，可我觉得她们的想法和我的初衷又是大相径庭的。所以我才会考虑着问一问你的看法，希望这不会让你感到困扰。”

阿佳莎不禁露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“如果我没有猜错的话，你的困扰应该和卢平先生有关，对吧？”

简·霍华德听后愣了愣，接着轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“是的，事情是这样的——虽然这些话由我自己说出来似乎显得我有点不自量力，但我的确一直认为卢平先生对我也是有好感的。”霍华德缓缓地说，“不过，自从上次舞会结束之后，卢平先生不知道为什么就莫名地开始疏远我了。我起先还认为是不是自己做了什么令他感到不悦的事情，可是我思来想去也想不起来自己究竟做错了什么。而当我直接去询问卢平先生的时候，他也只是告诉我——我并没有做错什么。”

说到这儿，霍华德顿了一顿，轻叹了一口气。

“不过我并不相信他的话，因为我能够明显地感觉到，他对我的态度也从前不一样了。”霍华德苦恼地说，“我不想让这件事影响我的日常生活，可它又偏偏充斥了我的整个脑袋。我的朋友们都说，让我不要再理会卢平先生了，她们认为霍格沃茨里还有其他更加配得上我、也更加热情的男孩儿。”

“但你做不到，不是吗？”

“对，”霍华德点头，“我做不到。”

阿佳莎思索了片刻，“如果你想问我的意见的话，我只能说，我认为卢平先生不是那种会随意地玩弄他人感情的男生。这其中或许有一些误会……又或者，他可能有着什么难言之隐。”

简·霍华德艰难地咬了咬下唇，叹道：“这实在是太难受了。”

阿佳莎平静地看着她，最后并没有否认她的这个观点。


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 070

距离上一次情人节舞会已经过去将近一月有余，阿佳莎在时不时会听见公共休息室里的那些少女们的兴奋议论声，她们脸上迫切的神情就好像在昭示着最近会有什么好事发生一样。

可是最近有什么特殊的节日吗？

阿佳莎掰了掰手指回忆着，却没能得出她想要的答案。距离复活节和愚人节恐怕还有一段日子，如果她们是在为这两个节日而感到激动不已的话，阿佳莎想她们的心中情感也未免太丰富了些。

而与此同时，阿佳莎也总觉得斯内普最近有一些不对劲，可究竟是哪里出了问题，她又没有办法说出个所以然来。

若是在往常，斯内普即便完成了自己所负责的那份魔药的制作，也会继续一言不发地制作出一些额外的魔药。可是在这几日里，斯内普一旦完成了自己的任务，便毫不犹豫地抓起书包离开了魔药教室。

阿佳莎一脸疑惑地看着斯内普渐渐远去的背影，不由得感到有些一头雾水。

她知道斯内普从未将她视作一个朋友，所以他也绝对不会和她“分享”他自己的心事。阿佳莎也同样很明白自己在斯内普心中的地位，因此，她也从未多嘴过问过斯内普的私事。

但是最近西弗勒斯·斯内普的反常表现，还是让她隐隐地感到有一些不安。

她低下头来，看了看自己手腕上的手表，手表上的指针正好指向了六点一刻。

在下午的最后一节课结束之后直到夜晚正式开始之前，大部分的霍格沃茨学生都会选择在大礼堂就餐，或者是在学校的操场上玩闹。很显然，斯内普绝对不会是后者。这么说……难道斯内普如此行色匆匆的原因是大礼堂的晚饭？

阿佳莎不禁对自己产生的这个猜想感到有些可笑，她微微蹙起了眉头，最终还是选择放弃了揣测斯内普的想法这件事。

**

当时的阿佳莎绝对不会想到，自己再一次见到西弗勒斯·斯内普的时候，竟然会是在医疗翼的病房里。

不……更加准确的来说，病房里不仅仅只有斯内普一人。

除了他之外，詹姆斯·波特还有西里斯·布莱克也像两个罪犯似的，一脸心虚地和他一起并排站在了门口。更让阿佳莎感到惊讶的是，霍格沃茨的校长——阿不思·邓布利多也出现在了病房里，而坐在病床上的人，分别是莱姆斯·卢平、霍华德……还有一个拉文克劳女孩，只不过阿佳莎叫不出她的名字。

此时此刻，医疗翼的门外挤满了过来看热闹的学生们，不管庞弗雷夫人怎么恼怒地驱赶他们，却还是阻挡不住学生们在此时过分好奇的情绪。

“都回去吧，别挤在这里，难道你们都没有其他事情可以做吗？”

庞弗雷夫人一脸恼怒地站在了学生们的面前，双手插在腰间，尽力地提高了声调提醒道。

只可惜她这么做的效果似乎并不显著，聚集在医疗翼门口的学生们仍旧不肯散去。

庞弗雷夫人见状不由得轻叹了一口气，随后忍不住小声抱怨道：“那随你们的便吧！你们要是真的那么喜欢站在这里，那就继续站在这里好了。”

就在半个小时之前，阿佳莎像往常一样独自一人来到大礼堂就餐，却不料今天傍晚的大礼堂偏偏就像炸开了锅一样嘈杂不堪，甚至就连一向在大礼堂表现得稳重得体的拉文克劳和斯莱特林们，都和其他格兰芬多以及赫夫帕夫的同学们聚在一起喋喋不休地议论着什么。

“你们听说了吗，学校里有学生被狼人袭击了！”

“狼人？这怎么可能……学校里怎么会平白无故地出现狼人呢？”

“是真的！千真万确！你要是不相信，自己跟着我去医疗翼看一看不就知道了？”

……

其实这也不是霍格沃茨第一次出现这种怪诞的传说了，阿佳莎原本并不打算将它放在心上。可她又突然猛地意识到——最近几日的确是月圆之日。而当她不由自主地将斯内普近日的反常表现和同学们的荒诞传言联系在一起之后——她也不得不开始对此感到恐惧和担忧了。

“让一让，让一让！”

阿佳莎还没来得及仔细地思索事情的来龙去脉，就被身后传来的尖锐嗓音打断，原本挤在医疗翼门口的人群也由于这一阵声响，而被迫让开了一条可供人们通行的通道。

阿佳莎抬起头，只见一位看上去有些风尘仆仆的中年男子正飞速地加快着脚下的步伐，朝着医疗翼治疗间的门口跑去，而在他的身后还紧跟着另一位身穿麻瓜制服裙子的中年女人，样子看上去八成是他的妻子。

他们是谁？

难道是……某个学生的家长吗？

而阿佳莎很快就得到了她想要的答案。

“您终于来了，帕顿先生，帕顿夫人。”等中年夫妇来到治疗间的门口之后，之前一直板着一张刻薄的脸庞的庞弗雷夫人终于勉强地露出了一丝体面的微笑，随后伸手示意了一下帕顿夫妇，“邓布利多教授已经在里面等候两位了。”

帕顿先生听后只是轻轻地皱了皱眉，并没有开口向庞弗雷夫人道谢。倒是帕顿夫人，在瞥见自己丈夫失礼的表现之后，脸上不由得露出了尴尬的神情，沉默了片刻后才小声地对庞弗雷夫人道谢道：“谢谢你，女士。”

这两位突然出现的“不速之客”就像是一枚炸弹那样，迅速激起了围观学生们的好奇心。竟然连学生的家长都请过来了——看来学校里出现狼人的传闻……应该并不是捕风捉影。

在学生们好奇的注目下，庞弗雷夫人领着莎拉·帕顿的父母缓缓地走进了治疗间，而至于坐在病床上的那一位拉文克劳女孩，在看见自己父母身影的那一刹那就立刻委屈地红了眼眶。

“咳咳……”庞弗雷夫人轻咳了几声，双眼看向了如今也端坐在治疗间的邓布利多，“我已经将这件事通知了霍华德小姐的父母了，先生。不过霍华德先生目前似乎有因为别的事情走不开——”

“谢谢你，波比。”邓布利多朝着庞弗雷夫人微微一笑，“你也先坐下吧。”

“不了吧，先生。”庞弗雷夫人淡淡地说，“不过谢谢您的好意。”

帕顿先生才刚走进治疗隔间，原本紧绷的脸庞就立刻泛起了恼怒。他的妻子帕顿夫人，见自己的女儿神情有异，则立刻选择走到了女儿的身边，在她的耳畔间轻声安抚着她的情绪。

“这究竟是怎么一回事，邓布利多教授？”帕顿先生站在原地，神情冰冷地盯着坐在自己面前的白巫师，语气听起来很是不悦，“为什么我的女儿会遭遇这样的事情？为什么霍格沃茨里会出现狼人？当初可是因为您口口声声地保证过这是一个安全的学校，我们才让女儿放弃了进入贵族学校的机会，才让她来这个什么魔法学院上学！可是现在呢？您又要怎么解释我女儿如今身上的伤痕？您又要我怎么放心继续让我的女儿在这个学校里继续待下去？！”

帕顿先生一连串的质问让医疗翼隔间内的气氛瞬间变得剑拔弩张。

是啊，话说回来，这究竟是怎么一回事呢？

事情恐怕还要从西弗勒斯·斯内普和劫道者四人组之间的恩怨说起。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯对于斯内普的怀疑并非杞人忧天，最近这段时间里，斯内普的确一直在计划着一件事——一个针对劫道者四人组的“报复”。但如果真的要将他的这种行为称为“报复”，这种说法恐怕也并不恰当，因为劫道者四人组里的每一个人也并非完全“无辜”。

作为他们四人的死对头，其实斯内普从三年级的时候就已经察觉到了这个小团体里的异样。而这个所谓的“异样”，实际上就是那个格兰芬多的男级长——莱姆斯·卢平。

的确，莱姆斯·卢平作为一名成绩优异的学生，在教授的眼里确实无可挑剔。除此之外，他对斯内普的态度也远远不如目中无人的詹姆斯·波特和狂傲自大的西里斯·布莱克恶劣。既然如此，西弗勒斯·斯内普又为什么偏偏要选择针对他呢？

原因也很简单。

因为斯内普发现了一个，属于莱姆斯·卢平的……不可告人的秘密。

——他是一个狼人。

虽然斯内普的好友莉莉·伊万斯总说，莱姆斯·卢平时常在满月之日缺席每一节课的原因只是由于他体弱多病，但完全可以将《黑魔法防御术》课本倒背如流的斯内普，又怎么可能不知道这卢平的个反常举动究竟意味着什么？

斯内普曾经考虑过将这件事告知邓布利多，可是他并没有证据。

如果没有证据，那么他的这种指控对于在教授教授眼里品学兼优的卢平来说，无异于是一种污蔑。

在四年级之后，他就尝试过在满月之夜跟踪卢平。然而，劫道者四人组一向就如同连体婴儿那般形影不离，波特和布莱克只要一发现他的踪影，就会毫不犹豫地朝着他施展恶咒——如此一来，他根本就没有办法得到他想要的证据。

一直到前几日的一次偶然机会，他看见了庞弗雷夫人领着卢平穿过了场地来到了打人柳所在的地方。

而在此之后，布莱克居然十分“适时”地跑过来告诉他，只要用一根长棍长棍碰一下树干上的节疤，他就能跟着卢平一起走进树洞里去。

斯内普当然知道如果自己真的这么做了，到底会面对什么。

但他也知道，如果他不这么做……他可能就永远错失了一个能够将莱姆斯·卢平这个狼人从霍格沃茨开除的大好机会。

实际上，在来到打人柳的面前之前，斯内普就已经做好了身负重伤的准备——毕竟他极有可能会面对一个货真价实的、完全失去了理智的狼人。不过在他看来，如果他真的能够被卢平负伤，那么他身上的伤口就将会成为最有力的证据。

只是没想到，等他来到打人柳面前之后，他面对的不仅仅是已经变成狼人的莱姆斯·卢平。

**

“……等我来到那里之后，我就只见到波特和布莱克拖着受伤的那两名拉文克劳往外走。”在众人的注视下，斯内普稍稍垂下了头，用冷淡的语气复述着他的故事，“除此之外，我还从洞口看见了卢平……他在当时的确是一个货真价实的狼人。”

听完了斯内普的话后，帕顿先生又一次没能按捺住心中的怒气，立刻尖着声音开始大吼起来：“你听见了吗，邓布利多？是那个狼人的朋友告诉这个孩子，他可以进入打人柳的洞口的！这不就完完全全是将狼人的口粮往它的嘴里送吗——”

帕顿先生是话音还未完全落下，麦格教授就从隔间外面掀帘而入。

这位格兰芬多的女院长表情严肃地扫了一眼站在自己面前的詹姆斯和西里斯，接着冷冷地开口问道：“布莱克先生，你承认你自己做了斯内普先生所说的那件事吗？”

站在角落里的西里斯将脑袋别了过去，并没有让自己的视线与麦格教授的对视，而是怔愣着盯着对面的空气，脸上的神情看上去有一些呆滞。

有几缕乌黑的发丝从他的脑后垂到了额前，遮住了他微微垂下的眼睫，让人无法窥见他双眼中的真实情绪。

“……是。”沉默了良久之后，那名格兰芬多少年终于张开了嘴巴，几乎是咬牙切齿地给出了他的答案。

“哦——不！”帕顿夫人惊异地用双手捂住了嘴巴，一脸不可置信地看着西里斯，拼命地摇着头说道，“不……孩子，你为什么要这么做？你难道不知道这么做——是很危险的吗？”

“我知道。”西里斯很快就回答了帕顿夫人的问题，停顿了数秒后，他又补充道，“我当然知道。”

“你既然知道这件事情的危险性，那你为什么还要这么做呢，布莱克先生？”麦格教授那原本波澜不惊的脸庞似乎也有讶异与不解闪过，只不过很快就消逝了，“你最好……好好地思考过后，再回答这个问题，布莱克先生。”

“因为这么做……”西里斯这一次终于抬起了头，灰黑色的眼睛里露出了不可一世的笑意，可是脸上的表情却又冰冷得足够令人颤栗，“——很有趣。”

有趣？

噢，是的，这的确就是他当时内心的真实想法。

他和斯内普既然已经互相憎恶了整整五年，如果说他不想借这个机会好好地报复斯内普一番，那么他肯定是在说谎的。

可他之所以这么做的大部分原因，却不是因为他想要报复斯内普。

而仅仅是因为……他觉得这么做，会很有趣。

脑海深处似乎有一段不愿被他再次触碰的记忆开始又一次闪现起来，西里斯感到自己的太阳穴正在隐隐作痛。在此之前，他是不是也经历过一件类似的事情呢？他只是想开一个玩笑……一个小小的玩笑，他没有想要置那个人于死地，他只是想看看——他这么做之后会发生什么。而最后……最后那件事导致了无法挽回的后果，招致了他人对他永久的憎恶和恶意。

西里斯仿佛又一次看见，那位和他有着相似的双眼的美丽女人，正用一种恨不得将他即刻杀死的眼神愤恨地打量着自己。

她明艳的嘴唇正在一张一合地说些什么。

她究竟在说些什么呢？

她在说……

她在说，如果我从来没有让你出生在这个世界上就好了。

西里斯，我亲爱的孩子，如果你从来就没有出生在这个世界上就好了。


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 071

西里斯的一番话无疑是瞬间点燃了帕顿夫妇心中的怒火。

之前好不容易才在霍格沃茨校长——邓布利多教授面前维持住了礼仪的帕顿先生，这一次似乎已经不能再继续压制他的愤怒，选择了一步上前，径直站到了西里斯的面前。

下一秒，当着在场所有人的面，帕顿先生毫不顾忌地扬起了手臂，看上去就好像要狠狠地朝着西里斯的脸颊挥去。

而万幸的是，麦格教授抢先在他这么做之前伸出手来制止了他。

“冷静一点，帕顿先生。”格兰芬多的院长深吸了一口气，目光炯炯地盯着那一位愤怒的父亲，尝试着用自己的话语让他稍微变得平静一些，“我们还没有听完帕顿小姐还有霍华德小姐的叙述，所以这件事情的来龙去脉可能也还并未完全明朗。更何况，布莱克先生是我的学院的学生，即使他真的做错了什么，身为院长的我自然也会有办法处置他的……这件事就不用劳烦帕顿先生您费心了。”

“还未明朗？”帕顿先生夸张地扬起了眉毛，好像麦格教授方才说了一句荒谬的笑话似的，“你也听见他的话了吧，麦格教授？这件事情难道不是已经明显得不能够再明显了吗——布莱克向学校隐藏了卢平是狼人的这一危险的事实，不仅如此，他还出于十分恶劣的目的让我的女儿受了伤！事情到了这种程度，难道作为教授的您还打算要包庇他吗？”

麦格教授摇摇头，尽量控制着说话的语调，但即便如此，人们还是能够听出她的声音有一些微微颤抖，“如果布莱克先生真的有错，我自然不可能会包庇他。但是在惩罚他之前，我想我们的确还需要再听一听您的女儿和霍华德小姐的叙述，难道不是吗？”

帕顿先生沉默了，脸上的神色依旧十分难看。

“……好吧。”终于，过了半晌，他才有些不情愿地说道，“你们问吧，但我想，这么做的结果并不会有多么大的不同。”

在得到了帕顿先生的允许后，麦格教授才微微颔首，接着来到了莎拉·帕顿和简·霍华德的病床前。

在面对着两位少女不安的目光，麦格教授缓缓地长叹了一口气，随后用冷静而又克制的语调问道：“帕顿小姐，霍华德小姐，我想我们现在需要你们二位再向大家复述一遍你们在进入医疗翼之前发生的所有事情。”

莎拉和简听完了麦格教授的话后面面相觑，两位少女的神情虽然都有一些不安，但却又明显地能够看得出不同。莎拉的眉心紧蹙，惊恐尚未从她秀气的脸颊上完全褪去，而相比之下——简的表情则显得要淡漠多了。

“让我来吧，简。”在两人思忖了半晌后，莎拉·帕顿终于鼓起了勇气，朗声说道，“我们两人……在傍晚的时候本来是有事情想要找到卢平先生单独讨论的，可是我们却怎么都找不到他的人。而就在这时，我们遇到了几个低年级的格兰芬多学生，在经过询问之后，他们告诉我——卢平先生跟着庞弗雷夫人离去了。”

“于是……我和简便决定去寻找庞弗雷夫人，然后就一路跟着他们走过了场地，最后来到了打人柳的面前。”莎拉说到这里，有些犹豫地顿了一顿，过了好几秒后才接着说道，“我们眼睁睁地看着卢平先生在庞弗雷夫人的指引下走入了打人柳的洞口，不久之后，庞弗雷夫人也离开了——”

“在这里我不得不提醒一句，两位小姐。”麦格教授在此时忍不住插话说，“在未知自己会面临什么的情况下，就这样盲目地走进打人柳的洞口，其实是一件十分危险的事情。”

“我、我知道了，教授。”莎拉羞愧地低下了头，声音变得比蚊子叫还要微弱，“至少我现在已经吸取了教训了，可是在那个时候……我们两个又有谁会事先知道——卢平先生会是……会是狼人呢？”

莎拉的这个问题就像是一把利刃似的，生生地扎进了莱姆斯·卢平的胸口里，一直坐在一旁静默不语的卢平仿佛感到自己的心脏被人活生生地撕开了一般，原本在内心深处隐藏十余年的苦痛也在那一刻瞬间迸发了出来。

这个问题，卢平在他十余年的人生中，早就已经询问过梅林无数次。

为什么？

为什么偏偏是我呢？

谁又能想得到，我会是一个狼人呢？

——他从来没有得到过这个问题的答案。

——也永远不可能得到那个他想要的答案。

……

冗长的僵持过后，来自于麦格教授的提问将大家的思绪再一次拉回了现实。

“然后呢，帕顿小姐？然后还发生了什么事？”

莎拉听后，只好努力地整理了一下思绪，随即低声道：“在天黑之后，我们就走了进去——走进了那个洞口，接着见到了已经变成了狼人的……卢平先生。简和我都吓坏了，我拿出了魔杖，对着卢平先生念出了几个咒语，但是并没有什么效果。卢平先生，不，应该说狼人在那个时候朝我们冲了过来，他抓伤了简的胳膊，也划伤了我的脸。在那时，我是真的以为我就要完蛋了，直到——”

“等等，”没想到就在这时，原本正低垂着脑袋的西里斯突然抬起了头，双眼狐疑地盯着莎拉和简说道，“打人柳的洞口可不是想进去就能进去的，不是吗？”

莎拉微愣了一会儿，反应过来后才回答说：“那又怎么样？”

“邓布利多教授在一开始想出这个办法的时候，就考虑过可能会有其他学生走进洞口里去的可能性。所以，那个进入洞口的办法，除了莱姆斯……还有庞弗雷夫人以及我们几个人之外，本不应该有其他人知道的。”西里斯一字一句地质问道，“那你们，又是怎么知道的呢？”

西里斯的猜疑似乎让莎拉感到受到了冒犯，面对着在往常会让她感到心跳不已的那张帅气脸蛋，莎拉自己也没想到她竟然会如此恼怒地冲着他大吼道：“我怎么知道？我难道不会自己去图书馆查找资料吗！再说了，你是最没有资格在这里质问我的人，布莱克先生。因为你可别忘了——那个进入打人柳洞口的办法，还是你亲口告诉斯内普先生的，难道不是吗？”

西里斯被莎拉这个急性子的姑娘这么一吼，俊朗的脸颊瞬间就涨红了一大片，只是并不知道那些红晕出现的原因，究竟是愤怒还是羞愧？

麦格教授则是应时地在这千钧一发的时刻用眼神示意了一下西里斯，强制性地让他冷静了下来。她了解西里斯·布莱克的性格，莎拉的话语无疑是正好戳中了他心中的痛处。

而她也知道，当这个行事一向冲动的格兰芬多男孩在处气头上的时候，他都会做出一些多么荒谬至极的事情出来。

帕顿先生已经对西里斯心怀成见了，如果西里斯又在此时说出一些刺伤莎拉的话语的话，那对于他自己本人的情况无疑是雪上加霜的。

“之后呢，帕顿小姐？”

“之后……”莎拉·帕顿稍稍用力地咬了咬下唇，一直到她绯红的嘴唇开始泛白，“之后波特先生和布莱克先生出现在了洞口，我似乎看见波特先生朝着我们跑了过来，然后用力地将我们拽了出去。在之后的事情……我就记不太清了，等我再一次睁开双眼的时候，就已经躺在医疗翼的病床上了。”

“这么说，”麦格教授听后，若有所思地扬长了语调，“是波特先生和布莱克先生在那时帮助了你们？”

莎拉转了转眼珠子，随后才郑重地点了点头。

“是的，甚至说是救了我们的命也不为过。”

麦格教授伸出手，放到嘴边轻咳了几声，同时看向了站在自己身旁的帕顿先生。

“帕顿先生，现在事情已经清楚了。布莱克先生的确有过错，作为他的教授以及院长，我绝对不会否认这一点。但是除此之外，我也希望先生您能够接受让布莱克先生得到一个较为公平的惩罚。这件事情某种意义上来说，的确是因他而起，但他和波特先生也同样是冒着生命危险拯救了帕顿小姐和霍华德小姐，不是吗？”

帕顿先生不以为然地轻哼一声：“那他们包庇狼人的责任呢？就这么一笔勾销了吗？”

令人感到意外的是，反倒是邓布利多教授忍不住在这时轻笑了一声。这一位慈祥的老人在这种充满了“火药味”的现场里却依然能够保持着往日那如同四月春风一般和煦的微笑，也不得让人由衷地打从心底里佩服他的定力与魄力。

“我想这件事情，责任应该在我，帕顿先生。”邓布利多微笑着说，“其实从一开始，我就已经知道了莱姆斯是狼人的这个事实。不仅如此，让波比在每个月的月圆之夜将莱姆斯带到打人柳的树洞之下——这也是我的主意。既然如此，帕顿先生，莎拉还有简，我想我也必须要向你们说一声道歉。”

帕顿先生吃惊地怔愣在了原地，看样子，他并不太相信邓布利多方才所说的话。

“这……您是在告诉我，您从一开始就知道这件事？知道卢平是狼人这件危险的事？”

“是的。”邓布利多肯定地点了点头。

“可是——”帕顿先生立刻皱起了眉头，“可是那可是狼人啊，邓布利多！那可是与野兽无异、随时都有可能会夺取学生性命的狼人啊！这样的人，您怎么能够……怎么能够让他进入这个学校呢？您这么做，难道不是辜负了这个学校里的所有学生的父母的信任吗？”

语毕，帕顿先生的脸色又一次阴了下来。他灰黯的双眼快速地从隔间里的每一个人的脸庞上略过，最终停留在了那一名同样躺在病床上的、稍显瘦弱的少年身上。

那一位留着稻金色短发的少年有着一副十分斯文的长相，身形也并不强壮，纤瘦而又苍白的手臂上甚至能够窥见他青灰色的血管。就是这样一位看上去有些病弱的少年，又有谁会愿意将他和杀人如麻的狼人联系在一块呢？

帕顿先生虽也不愿，可现实却又强迫着他，让他不得不这么做。

“邓布利多，我可以理解您想要偏袒学生的想法。”帕顿先生说，“我知道这些话在卢平先生听来，或许也会让他不太好受，但我却又必须要将它们说出口。站在其他学生的父母的角度来看，将卢平先生从这个学校里退学是唯一的解决办法。现在这件事恐怕也已经传遍了霍格沃茨，如果教授您仍然决定要让卢平先生留在学校里的话，那么我就只能带着我的女儿离开这里了。”

停顿了数秒后，他又紧接着补充道：“而我相信，只要当我这么做了之后，一定会有其他学生的父母愿意效仿我的做法的。”


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 072

“不可以！”在帕顿先生话音落下之后，第一个率先站出来反对他的人，是詹姆斯·波特，“莱姆斯一直以来都从未对身边的同学做过任何伤害他们的事情，如果仅仅因为一次意外就将他从学校里开除，这么做也未免太草率了些！”

“草率？”帕顿先生反问，“孩子，我虽然很欣赏你的勇气，也很感激你在我女儿最需要帮助的时候挺身而出。可是这件事情必须就事论事，你的朋友是一个危险的狼人，这一点已经毋庸置疑。所以他必须要从这个学校里被驱逐出去，这一点也没有什么可争论的了！”

而此时，詹姆斯俊朗的脸庞上已经开始渗出了汗珠，一双淡褐色的眼睛在厚重的玻璃镜片下显得格外深邃。

“可是莱姆斯他不仅仅只是一个狼人，”詹姆斯幽幽地反驳说，“虽然您一直在不断地强调他狼人的身份，帕顿先生。可是您是不是忘记了一件事？那就是……莱姆斯他根本没有选择！从一个健康正常的男孩变成了一个被人们所厌恶所唾弃的狼人，这件事根本不是他自己的选择！是，也许您说的没错，他的确是一个狼人。但除此之外，他更是一名善良、真诚的十五岁少年，是格兰芬多学院品学兼优的级长——”

“不用再说了，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯话才说到一半，在那一刹那却又被突然开口的“主人公”莱姆斯·卢平所打断。

詹姆斯讶异而不解地看向了坐在病床上的卢平，微微张了张嘴，似乎完全没有料到自己的好友竟然会采取这样的举动。

“可、可是……”

“我明白你是为了我好……詹姆斯，谢谢你。”卢平苍白的嘴角勉强地挤出了一丝无力的微笑，他湛蓝色的双眼流露出了愧疚与抱歉的情绪，游离的视线在几番犹豫之后，还是落在了如今显得有些愤愤不平的帕顿先生的脸上。

“但其实帕顿先生说的并没有错，不是吗？”

“不是这样的，莱姆斯！”詹姆斯即刻反对道，“这件事情……并不完全是你的错！”

“那又是谁的错呢，詹姆斯？”卢平的语气依然像往常那般柔和，可不知为何，詹姆斯听在心里却很不是滋味，“是你的错吗？还是西里斯的错？又或者……是当初那个咬了我一口的狼人的错呢？”

“不，莱姆斯！”这一次抢先插话的人，是西里斯·布莱克，“你说得对，这件事的确是我的错！如果我——如果我不是因为自己一时产生的荒唐念头，事情就不会演变成现在这副模样！”

或许在场的人谁也没有想到，性格一向傲气逼人、从不肯向他人低头示弱的西里斯·布莱克竟然会在此时此刻一脸慌张地站出来认错，他英俊的脸庞早已失去了平日里的慵懒从容，独留慌乱与不安在他的脸上显得格外突兀。

说完，西里斯又再一次将自己的脑袋转向了自己的院长——麦格教授。

“教授，这件事情完完全全是我的错！”他近乎像是使出了全身力气那般嘶吼道，“如果您真的想要惩罚一个人，那就请惩罚我吧！这件事情是因我而起的，请您惩罚我吧！”

“我从来就没有否认过你的过错，布莱克先生。”麦格教授见状，却只是伸出手来推了推自己鼻梁上的镜架，同时略显冷淡地提醒道，“所以请你冷静一点儿。”

站在房间角落里的西弗勒斯·斯内普冷冷地“观赏”着自己眼前发生的这一场荒唐闹剧，一时之间，心里竟然感受到了几丝无趣。

奇怪的是，明明看见了自己已经憎恶了整整五年的劫道者终于受到了他们应有的“惩罚”，作为狼人的卢平也最终迎来了被逐出霍格沃茨的结局，可斯内普的内心却无论如何都欣喜不起来。

**

这场谈话结束后，第一个从医疗翼的治疗室里走出来的人，正好就是西弗勒斯·斯内普。在看见斯内普阴沉的身影的那一瞬间，站在隔间外面的学生们就如同找到了什么稀有的宝藏一般，纷纷朝着他靠拢过去，引得斯内普毫无保留地朝着他们做出了一个厌烦的神情。

站在人群里的阿佳莎微微踮起脚尖，正欲像其他人一样朝着斯内普所在的方向走去，却不料恰巧在这时，自己的长袍衣角被什么人用力拽住了。

她下意识地回头，只见一双熟悉的眉眼映入眼帘。和她一样有着耀眼金发的少年神态看上去欲言又止，苍白的脸颊上泛起了淡淡的红晕，在经过了半晌的犹豫后，阿克瑞斯才忐忑不安地开口：“别过去，你何必去干那种吃力不讨好的事？”

“吃力不讨好的事？”阿佳莎淡笑着反问自己的弟弟，“你指的是什么？”

阿克瑞斯微微一愣，显得有一些尴尬，“我听说了学校里出现了狼人的事情，这大概和布莱克他们脱不了干系……而你完全没必要参与到他们的纠纷之中去，即便你的身份也许——”

“我原以为你不会再管我做什么事了呢，阿克瑞斯。”阿佳莎稍稍用力，挣脱开了阿克瑞斯的手，接着冷漠而疏离地将手臂收回了自己的身侧，“因为就像你之前说的那样——你对我已经没有什么话好说的了，难道不是吗？”

“我，我很抱歉。”

“你不用道歉。”阿佳莎略显冷淡地说，“也许你说得对。虽然你是我的弟弟，阿克瑞斯，但你也的确没有必要时刻过问我做的每一个决定。”

“我向你道歉，阿佳莎。”阿克瑞斯急忙说，“我承认我那天说话的语气确实有问题，可……可我当时被愤怒冲昏了头，我觉得被你还有父亲蒙在鼓里的感觉真的很不好受，但我也并不想真的因此和你逐渐变得疏远起来，你明白吗？”

阿佳莎若有所思地站在原地眨了眨眼睛，静静地打量着站在自己面前低头认错的阿克瑞斯。没错，他们是亲人，无论发生了什么事情，他们之间亲情的纽带都不可能轻易地被割断。她也从未真的打从心底里认为——自己和阿克瑞斯自那之后会变得形同陌路。

她只不过是……感到有一些失望而已。

在听完了阿克瑞斯的一番话后，阿佳莎慢悠悠地抱起了双臂，同时仰起了下巴，用意味深长的语调开口询问道：“既然如此，开学到现在整整两个月，你又可曾有过一个为我考虑的时刻呢？我不是在指责你，阿克瑞斯。只不过……当埃弗里和穆尔塞伯等人对我冷嘲热讽的时候，是雷古勒斯站出来替我解围的，而当那些低年级的格兰芬多学生们冲撞我的时候，主动帮我将散落的羊皮卷捡起来的人则是斯内普先生。你当然可以对我的做法怀有异议，亲爱的弟弟。但与此同时，我希望我也能够拥有替自己的行为做主的权利。”

阿克瑞斯怔愣着，一时之间竟然不知道该说些什么话来反驳她才好。阿佳莎微微朝着他弯起嘴角，露出了一个礼貌而又虚伪的笑容，紧接着便转身向着斯内普离开的方向跑去了。

“斯内普先生，请留步。”

听见熟悉的嗓音在自己的身后响起，斯内普下意识地放慢了自己脚下的步伐，但是却并未停下自己前进的脚步。

“斯内普先生？”见斯内普并无停留下来等待自己的打算，阿佳莎只好小跑着跟在了他的身后，继续询问道。

而这一次，斯内普也终于慢慢地停下了脚步。

他转过身来，神情依旧淡漠，蜡青色的脸颊上有一丝不悦一闪而过。

阿佳莎深吸了一口气，思忖了片刻后才小心翼翼地开口说道：“我已经听说了……关于卢平先生可能是狼人的事情。”说到一半，她又似乎觉得不妥，连忙改口道：“当然，我也知道如果没有证据，传言终究也只是传言而已。至于事实究竟是什么样的，我想还是要等到邓布利多教授和麦格教授向大家公布消息的那一天才能够知道了，你说是不是？”

斯内普却只是冷笑，“你为什么要在意，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎轻咬着下唇，有些犹豫地转了转眼珠子。

斯内普的这个问题问到了点子上，实际上不论学校里有没有出现狼人，这个狼人究竟是不是莱姆斯·卢平——都与她没有多大的关系。她也的确没有必要对此感到在意。那么，她现在站在斯内普面前的目的，又是什么呢？

想到这里，阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗嘲：她不会真的真心把西弗勒斯·斯内普当作朋友了吧？

“如果我没有猜错的话……你这些日子里一直都在忙这件事，对吧？”

冗长的沉默之后，阿佳莎才尽力压低了音调，用极其轻微的声音试问道。

斯内普没有回答。

“你之所以会在这段时间里声称自己傍晚有事走不开，是因为你要利用傍晚的时间去跟踪莱姆斯·卢平。”阿佳莎紧接着尖锐地指出，“现在学校里已经出了事，那么我想关于卢平是狼人的荒谬传言，恐怕也并不只是空穴来风了。”

“你想要指责我吗？”斯内普打断，“为了那几个包庇狼人的格兰芬多？”

“不，当然不。”阿佳莎摇头，“我既没有立场，也没有资格指责你，斯内普先生。只不过……我虽然不知道在此之前都发生了一些什么，也不知道为什么赶来医疗翼的人会是莎拉·帕顿的父母。我只知道，如果卢平真的是一个狼人，那么你——”说到这里，她下意识地顿了顿，“那么你……或许做了一件无论是对于他们，还是对于你自己而言，都十分危险的事情。即便你真的厌恶波特和布莱克等人，迫切地想要拿到他们几人违反校规的把柄，但也完全没有必要将自己的性命搭进去，不是吗？”

斯内普听后，眼神里有几丝讶异闪过。眼前的这名行事一向奉行极端利己主义的斯莱特林少女，此时此刻竟然会站在自己的面前，说着一些疑似关心自己的话语？

而这样的想法，从前的斯内普只会觉得可笑至极。

阿佳莎也很快就意识到了自己态度的异样，连忙开口补充道：“抱歉，斯内普先生。是我多管闲事了，刚才的话，请你务必不要将它放在心上。”说完，她礼貌性地朝他微微颔首，随后以最快的速度转身离去。


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 073

在服下了庞弗雷夫人特制的魔药之后，卢平便和詹姆斯以及西里斯一起回到了格兰芬多的校舍里。一路上，三个格兰芬多少年只是一言不发地朝着前方行走着，谁也没有率先开口打破那阵在他们之间弥漫着的诡异沉默。

等三人来到校舍门口的时候，不明所以的彼得·佩迪鲁早就已经站在那儿等候他们多时了。

“大脚板，尖头叉子，发生什么事了？”彼得见西里斯和詹姆斯脸上的神色有异，不由得好奇地看着他们问道，“我听说——我听说月亮脸的事情被曝光了……但是，邓布利多教授一定会站在我们这边的，对吧？”

彼得原以为西里斯和詹姆斯会像往常那样，得意洋洋地告知他一个在他预料之中的回答。可是没有想到，这一次，西里斯和詹姆斯却并没有露出他预料中的笑容。

想到这里，几丝不安也渐渐地从彼得的心底升起，他下意识地看向了站在詹姆斯和西里斯身后的莱姆斯·卢平——只见后者的脸色看起来有着前所未有的阴郁，脑袋就如同灌了铅一般，重重地朝着地面垂了下去。

卢平并没有搭理彼得，这对于彼得来说，其实是一件十分非比寻常的事情。

因为莱姆斯·卢平实际上一直是这个小团体里对彼得·佩迪鲁最为友好的一个人。

走进校舍之后，卢平径直来到了自己的床铺面前，接着开始一言不发地蹲在行李箱前整理着行李。詹姆斯和西里斯紧跟在他的身后，独留彼得一头雾水地站在原地。

“莱姆斯，”见卢平一直没有主动开口的打算，西里斯只好有些忐忑地询问道，“你……你还好吗？”

卢平没有接话。

西里斯显然已经意识到了事情的严重性，他急忙一步上前，站在了卢平的面前，面色焦灼地看着卢平，欲言又止。

终于，过了半晌之后，西里斯还是艰难地吐出了一句话。

“对不起。”他低声说。

卢平听后有些讶异地抬起头来看了他一眼。

“对不起，莱姆斯。”见卢平似乎表现得有一点动摇，西里斯连忙顺势说道，“这都是我的错，我不应该为了捉弄那个‘鼻涕精’而让你——让你经历这么危险的事情。你是在生气吗，你在生我的气，对吗莱姆斯？”

卢平静静地盯着自己英俊的好友，的确，如果要问他是否生气的话，这个问题的答案的确是肯定的。

但是——

“你说得对，西里斯。”卢平说，“我的确有一些生气。”

西里斯微微瞪大着灰色的双眼。

“但是……”卢平接着说道，苍白的脸庞上勉强地挤出了一丝淡淡的苦笑，“但是我并不是在生你的气，我只是在生我自己的气。”

西里斯听后愣住了，灰黑色的瞳孔中闪过了一丝不解与疑惑。

就在这时，原本一直静默不语的詹姆斯突然插话道：“你先别着急，莱姆斯！我们……我们还可以再求一求邓布利多教授，因为帕顿先生正在气头上，所以教授们才会需要想个办法先安抚好帕顿夫妇。说不定，等他们冷静下来之后又会改变主意，这样你就不用被迫离开霍格沃茨了。”

说完，他又回过头去看了西里斯和彼得一眼，接着补充道：“如果实在不行，我们也可以联名让整个格兰芬多学院的学生提出请求——让你留下来。”

可出乎詹姆斯意料的是，卢平居然摇了摇头拒绝了他的提议。

“不用多此一举了，詹姆斯。”他轻声说，“你们别忘了——我不是被开除的，是我自己请求邓布利多教授，让他准许我从霍格沃茨辍学的。”

“可是，”詹姆斯似乎仍然不愿放弃，“你也是因为帕顿先生的话才——”

“不，其实不完全是这样。”卢平苦笑着说道，眼睛极为认真地看向了站在自己面前的西里斯和詹姆斯，“詹姆斯、西里斯还有彼得，你们知道我进入霍格沃茨之后，最害怕的事情是什么吗？”他说到一半，顿了顿，“不是我身为狼人的这件事被曝光，或者被整个学校知晓。其实事到如今，这件事真的发生了之后我反倒感到松了一口气。因为在这整整五年里，我一直都在害怕一件事——每当我半夜惊醒，看向正处在睡梦中的你们的时候，我都会在想，如果我做的那个噩梦是真的，我该怎么办？我做的那个——看见你们倒在血泊之中，而导致这一切惨剧的始作俑者偏偏就是我自己的噩梦，如果是真实的话，我又该怎么办？”

还没等到他的其他几个朋友回答这个问题，卢平就率先给出了答案。

“那么我想，我可能一辈子都不会原谅我自己的。”

“莱姆斯，这不是你的错——”

“我知道，詹姆斯，你或许会说——这一切都是那个在当初咬了我一口的狼人的错。”卢平说，“但这真的重要吗？如果在我已经对身边人造成了伤害之后，这真的重要吗？答案一定是否定的——因为没有人会关心我为什么变成了一个狼人，他们只会在乎我现在是一个危险的狼人这一事实。”

其他三位“劫道者”在这时都沉默了。

“其实我不怪帕顿先生，真的。相反的，我甚至还很能够理解他，特别是在见证过当初我父母得知我被狼人袭击后的表现之后，我就更加能够理解帕顿先生的想法了。”卢平继续说道，“如果今天因我受伤的人是莎拉·帕顿和简·霍华德，谁又能保证，在明天我的朋友们会不会遭遇同样的事情？而我想，我若真的因这件事被迫离开霍格沃茨，在某种意义上来说……或许并不是一件坏事。”

**

卢平看上去心意已决，不管詹姆斯和彼得怎么劝阻，他似乎都没有想要改变自己的决定的打算。

詹姆斯觉得今天晚上实在是发生了太多太多的事情，先是西里斯告诉他，斯内普在他的“引诱”下走进了打人柳的树洞。意识到这件事的危险性的詹姆斯急忙拉着西里斯来到了打人柳面前挽救局面，虽然莎拉·帕顿和简·霍华德并没有因此而身负重伤，但莱姆斯是狼人的这件事，恐怕也无法再继续对整个学校的师生们隐瞒下去了。

他在一个晚上经历了帕顿夫妇、麦格教授的责骂，他也几乎是在这个晚上失去了莱姆斯——他最好的朋友之一。

他知道——从今往后，在霍格沃茨里一向趾高气扬的“劫道者”，便不可能再完整了。

卢平已经给自己的父母写了一封信，他们大概在明天早上就会来到霍格沃茨里接卢平回家了。而在詹姆斯回到校舍之前，麦格教授也告诉他，她需要在明天早上和詹姆斯好好地谈一谈。

麦格教授会和自己谈些什么呢？

若在往常，詹姆斯一定会对此感到万分的不安与焦虑，可是此时此刻，他只感觉自己的大脑昏沉无比、肿胀难耐。他似乎已经没有多余的精力去担忧麦格教授到底打算怎样惩罚自己了。

在经历了一晚上的劳累之后，詹姆斯来到了格兰芬多校舍外的走道里，现在校舍内的气氛实在是太过于压抑，他只想出来透一透气。来到了安静得落下一根针都能够听得一清二楚的走廊里之后，詹姆斯原想靠在墙角处小憩一会儿，却不料在那里看见了一个身穿拉文克劳长袍的娇小身影。

詹姆斯微微眯起双眼，终于看清楚了那个女孩的面容。

简·霍华德。

可是……她怎么会出现在这里？

怀揣着满腹的疑问，詹姆斯悄悄地走近了那个蹲在墙角处的拉文克劳少女，而霍华德也正好在此时抬起头来看向了詹姆斯。

詹姆斯看见她的脸上已经布满了泪痕，湛蓝色的双眼在眼泪的映衬下显得楚楚可怜。

在发现了詹姆斯的存在之后，霍华德赶紧用黑色长袍的宽大衣袖擦干了自己的眼泪，虽然这么做基本上是无济于事的——因为她的双眼实在是红肿得明显，只要不是一个瞎子，都能够明确地知晓她不久前才哭泣过的这一事实。

“你怎么会在这里，霍华德？”詹姆斯见状，只好朗声问道，“如果我没有弄错的话……这里应该是格兰芬多的校舍吧？”

霍华德看着詹姆斯，怯怯地点了点头，眼角依旧泛着极其醒目的红晕。

“是、是的，波特先生。”

“那么你在这个时候过来有什么事呢？”他反问，“宵禁的时间已经快要到了。”

霍华德听后，并没有立刻回答这个问题，而是紧咬着下唇陷入了一阵沉思。

过了良久，她才幽幽地开口问道：“卢平先生还好吗？”

詹姆斯轻哼一声，语气显得有一些冷淡，“这个问题的答案难道不是显而易见的吗？”

霍华德听后微微一愣，反应过来后才连忙说：“对不起……是我冒犯了。”

詹姆斯没有说话。

“其实我今天来这里，是为了想要好好地向你们道歉，还有道谢的。”就在詹姆斯低头不语的时候，霍华德才压低了声音说道，“首先要谢谢你，波特先生。如果没有你和布莱克先生的话……我现在恐怕已经不能够出现在这里了。”

“你没必要谢我。”詹姆斯说，“我这么做，也不完全是为了你们。”

这是实话，而詹姆斯也并不介意简·霍华德会因此而感到气恼。

不过霍华德看样子并不为詹姆斯那有些冷淡和抗拒的态度而感到了冒犯，反而用更加前辈的语气继续对詹姆斯说道：“然后就是……道歉了。”

詹姆斯有些意外地挑了挑眉。

“我必须要向你还有卢平先生道歉，波特先生。”简·霍华德说，“如果不是因为我们擅作主张跟踪卢平先生的话，事情就不会变成现在这个样子了。”

“的确。”詹姆斯也没有客气，“我很‘高兴’你能够意识到这一点，霍华德小姐。”

霍华德长叹了一口气，湛蓝色的双眼恍惚地望着前方，尽管前方似乎并没有什么事物可以真正地吸引到她的注意力，“如果你责怪我，我不会有任何抱怨的，波特先生。因为我知道现在的局面都是由我而起，也是我自己一手造成的。早在前一阵子，莎拉就怂恿我去跟踪卢平先生，原因是由于她觉得卢平先生躲避我的态度很奇怪。我们当时或许只是觉得好奇，好奇卢平先生是不是在月圆之夜和其他的女孩幽会。如果……如果我们不是那么幼稚，那么喜欢多管闲事的话，事情就不会变成现在这个局面了！”霍华德说到一半，鼻头一酸，声音已经开始变得哽咽，“那样……卢平先生也就不用离开霍格沃茨了。”

话音落下后，简·霍华德并没有等来詹姆斯的回答。而她只是选择了将自己金黄色的脑袋埋进了双臂里，开始难以自抑地啜泣了起来。


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 074

第二天一早，卢平便跟着他的父母，坐上了从霍格沃茨返回到他的家中的特快列车。

西里斯和彼得都前去了火车站送别他，而詹姆斯则因为需要和麦格教授进行一场谈话，所以并不能前去。不过在卢平临走前，詹姆斯还是在校舍里眼巴巴地望着卢平，欲言又止了许久。

也许是连卢平自己都察觉到了詹姆斯的为难，他冲着詹姆斯淡淡地微笑了一下，宽慰道：“别这么悲观，尖头叉子。我只是离开了霍格沃茨而已，这并不是什么大不了的事。只要你们愿意，我和我的家人也随时欢迎你们几个的造访。”

詹姆斯知道卢平说出这话是为了安慰自己，毕竟，又有谁会真的打从心底里为“被迫离开霍格沃茨”这件事而感到高兴呢？但是看着自己好友脸上那勉强的笑容，詹姆斯也不好再继续多说些什么了。

来到麦格教授的办公室门口之后，詹姆斯略带着几丝紧张的心情深吸了一口气。麦格教授会和自己说些什么呢？是责备自己之类的话吗？又或者是……想到一半，詹姆斯又急忙用力地摇了摇头，就仿佛这么做能够将脑海中的那些繁杂的思绪尽数甩出似的。

不管麦格教授究竟想要对自己说什么，詹姆斯深知，这都是他必须要面对的事情，他已经不能够继续逃避下去了。

在念出麦格教授告知自己的口令后，詹姆斯轻声轻步地踏进了办公室的大门。而他那坐在办公室座椅上批阅着论文的院长——米勒娃·麦格，也因此条件反射性地抬起了头。

詹姆斯看见麦格教授的透明镜片上闪过一丝亮光。

“你来了，波特先生。”麦格教授放下了手中的羽毛笔，接着将手移到了嘴边，轻咳了几声后道，“请坐吧。”说完，她指了指摆放在自己对面的另一张座椅。

詹姆斯忐忑地咽下了一口唾沫。实际上，从前他和可没少来过这个地方，毕竟他们二人可是格兰芬多学院著名的“捣蛋二人组”，在低年级时，两人折腾出来的麻烦事也可谓是不计其数。

只不过，从前的詹姆斯可从来没有获得过“能够在办公室里和麦格教授平起平坐”的优待。

“怎么了，波特先生？”见詹姆斯一直站在原地一动不动，麦格不禁疑惑地开口询问道。

这一次，詹姆斯也不好再继续扭捏下去，只好乖乖地遵从麦格教授的要求坐了下来。

麦格教授先是带着严肃的目光上下打量了一下詹姆斯，在静默了片刻后，才压低了声音开口道：“你知道我今天为什么找你过来吗，波特先生？”

“是因为……莱姆斯的事情？”

麦格教授没有立刻回答这个问题，而是继续问道：“卢平先生现在已经离开霍格沃茨了吧？”

“是的。”詹姆斯点头，“早上八点钟的时候，莱姆斯就已经离开校舍了，现在估计已经坐上特快列车了吧。”

麦格教授听后微微颔首。

“教授，您找我来，到底是为了什么事情呢？”最终，詹姆斯还是有一些没能按捺得住自己心中的不安与焦虑，主动开口问道。

麦格教授轻叹了一口气，“卢平先生离开霍格沃茨之后，格兰芬多学院五年级男级长的这个职位自然而然就空了出来……”说到一半，她顿了顿，“你知道我当初为什么选择了卢平先生作为级长，而并没有选择你吗，波特先生？”

被麦格教授瞬间挑明了心中所想的詹姆斯不由得怔了怔。

这个问题，曾经他也询问过自己无数次。

“原因其实很简单，”麦格教授接着说道，“因为你和布莱克先生实在是太喜欢违反校规了！我从来就没有否认过你的能力，波特先生。我知道你很聪明，学习成绩优异，也同样具有很高的运动天赋，也许你会认为——你比卢平先生更加适合这个职位，是不是？”

“我现在不这么想了，教授！”詹姆斯急忙回话道，“我的意思是……或许我曾经的确对您的安排产生过抱怨，但我现在已经完全没有这样的想法了！莱姆斯是一个很称职的级长，我可以向您保证这一点！”

“哦，是的。”麦格教授点点头说，“卢平先生的工作能力确实无可挑剔，作为他的院长，我也必须要承认他的优秀之处。只不过——”

“不过？”

“有一件事，他却令我失望了。”麦格教授冷冷地说。

詹姆斯不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“我任命他为级长的最重要的一个原因，是希望他可以以级长的身份以身作则，并且时刻约束好自己身边的好友的所作所为。然而，自从卢平先生成为级长之后，我从斯拉格霍恩教授那里收到的投诉可并没有减少——”麦格教授说到一半，伸出手从桌面的另一端拿出了一用细绳捆绑好的羊皮纸，重重地放在了詹姆斯的面前，“你或许可以看一看这些东西，波特先生。”

詹姆斯有些羞愧地低下了头，静静地将那卷羊皮纸拿到了自己的面前，然后从中抽出了一张，展开后开始阅读了起来。

上面大多都是斯拉格霍恩教授向麦格教授反应的一些“特殊情况”，尽管他的措辞已经十分委婉，但詹姆斯还是能够读出斯拉格霍恩教授那隐藏在字里行间中的不满。

“教授，如果您指的是我们和鼻涕……和斯内普之间的事的话，”沉默了良久后，詹姆斯才说，“那么那些事情基本上是和莱姆斯无关的！他从来就没有参与过这些事——他甚至连一个具有捉弄性质的咒语都没有念出口过。”

“我知道卢平先生是一个怎样的人。”麦格教授说，“但有的时候，即便是什么也不做，也未必就代表他没有任何过错。他既然身为级长，就应该承担起作为一名级长的责任，至少在这个方面……我想卢平先生并不是那么的称职。”说完，麦格教授又长叹了一口气，“当然，我今天叫你过来，也不是为了要向你抱怨卢平先生从前的过错的。我今天之所以叫你来，是为了要向你阐述一下级长交任的相关事宜。”

“级长交任？”詹姆斯讶异地张了张嘴。

“是的。”麦格教授点头，“虽然就像我说的那样，你从前的行为表现确实有诸多不足，波特先生。但是，我也不得不承认，在这一次发生的意外事件里，你也的确表现出了异于常人的冷静。如果没有你及时地帮助了帕顿小姐和霍华德小姐，那么卢平先生需要面对的处罚……恐怕就不仅仅是退学这么简单了。”

……

不知道为什么，在詹姆斯离开麦格教授的办公室的时候，他的内心感受到了一种莫大的怅然。

他低下了头，望向了自己手中的那枚闪闪发亮的级长勋章。曾经的他是都么向往这个勋章能够佩戴在自己的胸前啊！如今他终于如愿以偿了，可是他的内心却为什么一丁点都高兴不起来呢？

**

在莱姆斯·卢平离开了之后，霍格沃茨的生活对于大部分的学生而言，其实并没有发生多大的改变。

——除了会时不时地飘出一些有关狼人的荒谬谣言之外。

这段时间里，西里斯一直过得十分的压抑，詹姆斯知道他一定是在自责。而从斯莱特林学院那边传出来的一些冷嘲热讽，则无疑是更加是加重了西里斯内心的愤懑。

“听说那个格兰芬多是个狼人，不过我觉得这种家伙，本来就不应该进入霍格沃茨学习。”

“有人说，邓布利多一早就知道这件事，可还是让他留在了学校里，我只能说——邓布利多那个老家伙显然是已经老糊涂了。他怎么能够放一个狼人进来学校里呢？”

“要我看，那个狼人根本就是活该！如果不是邓布利多偏袒他，恐怕他早就要被丢进阿兹卡班了！”

……

诸如此类的话语还有很多很多，尽管西里斯已经竭力不让他们的话影响自己，可是每当夜深人静的时候，这些刻薄的言语却依旧在他的脑海里持续回荡着，久久不肯离去。

一直到西里斯在某个周五的早晨收到了一封匿名的信件。

‘致西里斯·布莱克先生：  
也许你并不知道我是谁，但这不重要，因为我一直都对你‘久仰大名’。说句实话，如果我是莱姆斯·卢平的话，我一定会对你感到失望透顶的，先生。即便你再怎么憎恨作为斯莱特林的西弗勒斯·斯内普，你也不应该利用你自己好友的感情去做出这种事情。看看莱姆斯·卢平的下场吧！这就是和你这种人做朋友的结果。而你，又和外面那些恃强凌弱的恶霸有什么本质性的分别呢？  
来自一个一直对你心怀不满的无名氏。’

若说在此之前所有针对莱姆斯的风言风语都只是导.火.索，那么这封信无疑就是引爆了西里斯心中那颗炸.弹的火柴。

西里斯若有所思地看着这张羊皮纸上如同蝴蝶一般飘逸的花体字迹，还有这其中每一个会上挑尾部的字母“Y”，接着心烦意乱地用力用手将这张羊皮纸揉成了一团。

他想他已经知道写出这封信的人是谁了。

当天早晨，斯莱特林的女级长——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯也像往常那样早早地就来到了大礼堂就餐。不得不承认，这位格林格拉斯小姐虽然并没有像她妹妹那样，有着一副美艳而不可方物的面孔，但她的容貌也同样算得上清丽隽秀，一双极具特色的琥珀色大眼睛尤为勾人。不仅如此，她的举止投足都显得十分娴静而优雅，尽管会有一些妒忌她的人说——她的行为举止总是显得过于刻意。

此时此刻，她就和斯莱特林学院的其他同学们一样，正端坐在长桌旁享用着眼前的美食。

大概不会有人愿意将她和什么下作的恐吓手段，比如写一封极具攻击性的匿名信件之类的事情联系在一起的。

除了格兰芬多学院的西里斯·布莱克。

正当阿佳莎准备稍稍低头，用银色的勺子盛上一口南瓜粥的时候，一个浅棕色的纸团突然从天而降，重重地砸在了她光洁白皙的额头上，接着“啪嗒”一声落到了她眼前的南瓜粥里。

意识到发生了什么事情的金发姑娘不由得皱了皱眉。

然而等她抬起头来的时候，站在她面前的那一位黑发少年似乎已经有一些不耐烦了。

他高傲地将双臂交叉在胸前，仰起了他英俊的脸庞，一双深邃的灰黑色眼睛居高临下地打量着她。

“关于这封信，我想你最好给我一个合理的解释……格林格拉斯。”


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 075

在面对着西里斯·布莱克的质问时，坐在长桌旁的阿佳莎显得十分疑惑。静默了片刻后，她才投起了头，带着迷茫而不解的眼神看着西里斯问道：“不好意思，布莱克先生。我不太明白你在说些什么？”

没有人会愿意错过这样一场在晨间发生的“好戏”的，即便是斯莱特林们也不例外。

不速之客西里斯·布莱克的突然降临，引得坐在阿佳莎周围的斯莱特林们纷纷带着好奇的目光朝着布莱克看去，而作为人群焦点的布莱克却好似并未被他人的热切关注所影响，脸上的神情还是一如之前那般冰冷。

詹姆斯·波特在这时气喘吁吁地来到了西里斯的身后，伸出了一只手扶在了他的肩头，淡褐色的眼睛带着不安的眼神。“我们快点回去吧，大脚板！太丢人了！”他小声地开口劝导道。与此同时，彼得·佩迪鲁也忍不住在詹姆斯的身旁点头附和着。

“请等一等！”

却没想到，在这时开口说话的人竟然会是与布莱克和阿佳莎之间的纠葛毫不相干的诺特。诺特的脸上捎带着丝丝玩味，双眼若有所思地打量着西里斯和阿佳莎。

“虽然我一直听说格兰芬多的人不懂规矩，可我没想到你们两个竟然已经到了这种当着众人的面打情骂俏的地步——”

“闭嘴！”

“闭嘴，诺特。”

诺特的话还没有完全说完，西里斯和阿佳莎就及时转过头去，对着他异口同声地打断道。

诺特微微变了脸色。

话音落下后，阿佳莎才低下头，用手将那团落在南瓜粥里的纸团展开。当阿佳莎的视线落在信件里的内容上之后，她的眉心也止不住在此时微微地蹙起，琥珀色的双眼中有几丝不解一闪而过。

而西里斯仍旧站在原地等待着她的回答。

在完全阅读完那封信件后，阿佳莎才慢悠悠地深吸了一口气，接着认真地看着西里斯，问道：“你想从我这里得到什么解释，布莱克？”

她说出这句话时的语气虽然极其平稳，但只有她自己知道——此刻她的内心到底有多么的慌乱。自从情人节舞会当晚过去之后，阿佳莎便再也没有像这样面对面地与布莱克说过话。她想原因很简单——因为他们两人谁都没有忘记当晚的那个荒唐至极的“亲吻”，前提是他们之间的举动真的能够被称之为“亲吻”的话。

在今天早上发生这场“闹剧”之前，阿佳莎都可以十分确信——西里斯·布莱克一直在想方设法地躲避着她。

想到这里，阿佳莎忍不住开始仔细地观察起了西里斯脸上的神情，只不过她最后并没能成功地在他的脸上捕捉到什么异样。

就仿佛，那天晚上发生的一切，都只是她一个人的错觉而已。

因为，如今他们两人的关系还是像之前那样水火不容。

“我想你应该比任何人都清楚，这封信到底从何而来。”在听完了阿佳莎的疑问之后，西里斯恶狠狠地说道，“别在我面前摆出一副什么都不知道的无辜样子，你我都清楚，你这一招对我而言根本不管用。”

阿佳莎却还是一头雾水地眨了眨眼睛，“我不明白你在说些什么。”

站在一旁的詹姆斯和彼得都显然显得有些尴尬。詹姆斯在阿佳莎说完之后，便连忙微微垂首向她致歉：“啊，不好意思，格林格拉斯小姐！我想西里斯一定是误会了什么，所以，所以才——”

可西里斯听完了詹姆斯这话，却依然在愤恨地瞪着她。

阿佳莎在这时若有所思地转了转眼珠子，过了片刻后，她又像是猛地想起了什么，主动开口问道：“布莱克，你不会真的认为……这封信是我写的吧？”

西里斯轻哼一声，“除了你之外，还有谁会这种事？”

“我想你可能对我有着不小的误解，先生。”阿佳莎摆出了一个虚伪的微笑，“我知道你一向不喜欢我，我也知道这段时间里……你可能过得并不是那么称心如意。但这些也并不代表着——我就是写出了这封信的那一位‘无名氏’。”她轻叹了一口气后，又继续补充道，“况且……这个人的笔迹和我的笔迹根本就是截然不同的，只要你看过我的签名簿或者我亲手写过的论文，你应该就能够明白这一点。”

说完，阿佳莎从容不迫地翻开了放在自己身旁的一本厚重的魔药课课本，将其中的记满了密密麻麻笔迹的一页展开，随后将它面向了站在自己面前的西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯见状，只好下意识地朝着书页看去。只见属于阿佳莎的笔迹的确是整齐而又简洁的意大利斜体字——和那封信上的飘逸的花体字完全是两种截然相反的风格。

西里斯不甘地咬住了下唇，似乎还想要再说些什么反驳她的话，而阿佳莎却抢先在那之前打断了他：“你还想说，这也有可能是我让其他人代笔所写的，对吗？如果你真的这么认为的话，你现在就可以借着这个机会，询问在场所有的斯莱特林学生。不过我可以事先告诉你，你得到的回答一定也不会和我之前说的有多么大的不同。不过——”

西里斯听到这里，条件反射性地看向了她的双眼。

“不过，我虽然没有写过这样一封信，可是从某种意义上来说，我或许还是很认同这位‘无名氏’的观点的。”阿佳莎勾了勾嘴角，语气里显露出了几丝轻蔑，“布莱克，如果他所说的话真的一点儿道理都没有，你又何必在意，是不是？难道不是正因为他刺痛了你内心里最不愿意被人触碰的脆弱之处，你今天早晨才会像现在这样，怒气冲冲地跑过来找我‘兴师问罪’呢？”

**

虽然身为西里斯最要好的好友，可詹姆斯也不得不勉为其难地承认——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯说出的话对于西里斯而言，的确足够一针见血。

“你为什么会认为那封信是格林格拉斯写的呢？”在前去变形课教室的路上，詹姆斯忍不住问西里斯道，“我认为即使是‘鼻涕精’也比格林格拉斯更加有可能做出这种事。”

西里斯摇了摇头，“不，那个斯内普不会这么做的。”

“为什么？”

“原因很简单，”西里斯指出，“他也和我们一样，不愿提及莱姆斯之前发生的事情。你别忘记了，尖头叉子，这件事情究竟是因谁而起的？如果不是斯内普整天绞尽脑汁地想要得到莱姆斯是狼人的证据，这一切就不会发生。而如果不是帕顿和霍华德抢先在斯内普之前出现在打人柳的树洞里，那么当时躺在病床上的就会是他斯内普自己了。这对于斯内普而言，同样不是一件光彩的事情，他自然而然也不会愿意主动地将它提起。”

“是吗？”詹姆斯若有所思地眨眨眼，同时停下了脚步，转身看向了西里斯，“可我觉得格林格拉斯有一句话说得还是没有错的。”

“她？”西里斯听后，忍不住紧紧地皱起了眉头，“你要知道她最擅长的事情可就是撒谎，她就是一个十足的撒谎精——”

“我认为你对她有偏见，西里斯。”詹姆斯这一次没有用他们之间特殊的外号称呼他，而是一本正经地盯着他说道，“你对她有偏见，而且——我觉得你太傲慢了。”

“我，傲慢？”西里斯讶异地扬起了眉毛，“这话从你的口里说出来，可真是有够滑稽的。”

“是的。”詹姆斯微微颔首，没有理会西里斯的打趣，“如果我是你，在她说完那些话之后，就会主动地向她道歉——不管你认不认为她是写出那封信的人。你没有证据，西里斯，你没有证据证明那就是她做的，所以从原则上来说，今天早上的事情确实是你做错了。更何况……把纸团丢在一个女孩子头上的这种行为，本身也不够绅士，不是吗？对待男孩子，我们大概可以表现得像个混球，但是对待女孩子——”

詹姆斯说完这番话，又不禁上下打量了一下自己这位英俊的朋友。在仔细地打量一番后，他又突然改变了主意——或许这种事情对于西里斯·布莱克而言会是一种例外。

因为不论他够不够绅士，他都永远不会缺乏仰慕者。

两人就这样有一搭没一搭地闲谈着，最终来到了变形课教室的门口——只见几名和他们同出一个年级的格兰芬多少女正聚集在一起，叽叽喳喳地谈论着什么。而站在她们中间的人，正好就是格兰芬多的女级长——莉莉·伊万斯。

“我认为这没什么好谈论的，”莉莉对她身边的几位女生说道，“莱姆斯和我们同学了五年，难道大家还要对他的人品进行怀疑吗？”

“可、可是——”

其中一位名叫南希的女孩忍不住开口说道：“可是……狼人毕竟还是很危险的一种生物，我现在想起来也还是有一些后怕。”

“是又怎么样？”听到这里，詹姆斯不禁有一些生气地插话道，“可是莱姆斯在出事之前，从来就没有伤害过学校里的任何一名学生！”

南希看得出詹姆斯已经被自己的话语激怒了，只好怯怯地将脑袋低了下去，没有继续再说话了。而莉莉听后，则是有些不太愿意领情地轻哼了一声，扭过头去，不愿再看向詹姆斯，嘴里喃喃地对她身边的女伴玛丽说道：“我们快点进去上课吧，玛丽。”

詹姆斯站在原地，对莉莉的反应感到有一些摸不着头脑。他不明白，自己怎么又惹伊万斯不高兴了？

**

这一节变形课，詹姆斯压根就没听进去麦格教授的几句话，而坐在他身旁的西里斯显然也没好到哪里去——他一节课都在心不在焉地拨弄着课桌上的一支羽毛笔。

下课之后，詹姆斯急忙来到了莉莉的身后，忐忑不安地开口说道：“伊万斯，请留步。”

莉莉听后，条件反射性地地回过头去，一双漂亮的翠绿色杏眼困惑不解地打量着他，“什么事，波特？”

詹姆斯显得支支吾吾的：“也……也没什么，我就是想向你询问一下级长的日常事务究竟有哪些，毕竟我们今后还是要经常公事的，是不是？”

莉莉只是轻轻地“噢”了一声，接着反问道：“麦格教授难道没有将那些注意事项告诉你吗？”

“当然有！”詹姆斯急忙说，“然而，我认为实践经验还是和所谓的理论有着不小的差距的，难道不是这样吗？”

莉莉这一次终于彻底转过身来，双臂交叉在胸前，微微抬了抬头，冷静而又平淡地看这儿詹姆斯说道：“你到底想对我说些什么，波特？”

被看穿了心思的詹姆斯稍稍红了脸，在深吸了一口气后，才吞吞吐吐地说：“我……不，其实我想说的是莱姆斯的事情。我——我希望你不要因为他的身份，而对他产生什么不好的看法，伊万斯。”说完，他似乎又意识到了不妥，连忙纠正道，“当然，我知道你一定不是那种人。只不过——”

“我不会的，放心吧。”见詹姆斯表现得如此慌张，莉莉也忍不住轻笑了一声，“在我看来，不管莱姆斯是不是狼人，他都是我的好朋友——这才是最重要的。我想你们几个也是这么想的，对吧？”

詹姆斯立刻用力地点了点头。

“说起来，”莉莉又像是突然想到了什么，说道，“在莱姆斯离开学校之后，你有联系过他吗，波特？”

“有的。”詹姆斯紧张地用手揉了一下乱发，不假思索地回答说，“他前几天还给我寄来了一封信，告诉我他现在一切都好，希望我们不要为他过分担心。噢，对了，莱姆斯说他已经争取到了邓布利多教授和麦格教授的同意，即便他没有来学校上学，他也依然可以来参加OWLs考试。”

“那就好。”莉莉听后，看上去像是松了一口气，不由得庆幸地说。


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 076

阿佳莎六年级的最后一个下午是在斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室里度过的。满脸欣喜的院长正坐在他舒适的皮质软塌上，一面品尝着他刚刚才从法国搜集来的高档红酒，一面对着阿佳莎侃侃而谈。

“你听说过布斯巴顿学院吗，格林格拉斯小姐？”

斯拉格霍恩教授问出这个问题的时候，他圆润的脸颊早已变得红彤彤的了，这也让阿佳莎不禁打从心底里地怀疑——他此时此刻对她所说的一切，到底是不是他老人家由于酒精的影响而说出来的胡话。

“当然，教授。”听完了斯拉格霍恩教授的问题，阿佳莎停下了手上记账的工作，转而抬起头来看向了自己的院长，毕恭毕敬地回答道，“我知道这是一所坐落在法国的魔法学院，就和霍格沃茨一样。只不过我并没有去过法国，所以对这个学校也并无过多的了解。”

斯拉格霍恩教授听后，微笑着点了点头，“那正好趁着这个机会，你一定要好好地去见识见识——”

“这个机会？”阿佳莎很敏锐地捕捉到了斯拉格霍恩教授话语中的暗示，下意识地反问道，“不好意思，教授，我想我不是很明白您的意思……”

斯拉格霍恩教授放下了手中的高脚杯，双眼中的情绪开始逐渐变得认真起来。他将自己的双手交托在下颚上，盯着阿佳莎深吸了一口气，在仔细思虑了片刻后才缓缓地说道：“是这样的，前些日子我收到了马克西姆女士的来信。是的，这位尊贵的女士就是布斯巴顿学院的校长。三年前，我曾有幸在一个一个宴会上结识了她，她真的是一位十分风趣幽默的女士，不仅如此，她对我所任教的魔药学也颇感兴趣。她的那封来信上说，她打算在这个暑假让布斯巴顿的学生们留校继续修学，并且她还诚挚地邀请我也一同前往法国，协助她的教学任务。”

阿佳莎静静地聆听着，并没有选择插话。

“而我想，你大概也会对这趟旅程感兴趣的吧，格林格拉斯小姐？”斯拉格霍恩教授笑着问道，“当然，你可以选择拒绝我，不过我还是希望你能够知道——这真的是一个千载难逢的好机会，特别是对于你这样想要在毕业之后留校任教的学生而言。因为马克西姆女士告知我，这一次她也愿意给我们提供一个在暑期留在布斯巴顿学院任教的职位。”

阿佳莎听后，努力地压制住心中的窃喜，尽量地表现得镇定，“您询问过斯内普先生这个问题了吗，教授？”

这个问题于她而言，是至关重要的。

如果斯拉格霍恩教授的回答是肯定的，那便意味着，她的能力实际上还尚未完全得到斯拉格霍恩的认可。而如果他的回答是否定的话……不，阿佳莎下意识地摇了摇头，示意自己不要多心。因为西弗勒斯·斯内普在魔药方面的能力是她和斯拉格霍恩有目共睹的，而她也深知自己其实并不具备那种能够将斯内普完全“击败”的优点。

“……噢，是的，我问过西弗勒斯了。”斯拉格霍恩教授被阿佳莎这么一问，仿佛这才将斯内普回忆起来，有些懊恼而又惋惜地说，“实际上，我是很希望能够带着你们两人一同前去布斯巴顿的。然而，西弗勒斯的家中似乎发生了一些变故，今年的暑假，他不得不因此回家一趟。所以，这一次的法国之旅，西弗勒斯看来是不得不缺席了。”

**

斯拉格霍恩教授还告诉她，由于她并不是一名正式的教师，所以马克西姆能够提供给她的最好的职位，也只是一名魔药课助教而已。

但即便只是一名助教，阿佳莎都已经对此感到十分的感激了。

一回到寝室里，阿佳莎就迫不及待地拿起了信纸和羽毛笔，开始给自己的监护人——厄休拉·格林格拉斯夫人写信。

考虑到厄休拉多疑而又善变的性格，阿佳莎在写信的时候不得不十分地注意自己的措辞，生怕稍微一个不留神，她的言语就会激怒了自己那位情绪阴晴不定的继母。阿佳莎原以为，征求厄休拉对于这件事的准许恐怕并不是一件十分容易的事情，可出乎她意料的是，厄休拉在收到她的第一封信之后，就立刻给予了她肯定的回答。

‘对于你，我唯一希望的事情就是——你不要在法国忘记了你自己的身份。’

这是厄休拉回信里的最后一句话，阿佳莎在看到这句话之后，不由得感到如释负重。

她从七岁起就开始在家中学习法语，一直到现在也已经度过了整整十个春秋了，所以对她来说，在法国生活一段时间也并不是一件十分困难的事。

周末结束之后，霍格沃茨里的所有学生便要开始为期一周的期末考试，而五年级和七年级的学生们则分别要参加OWLs和NEWTs考试。

在第一科考试开始的前一天下午，阿佳莎来到斯莱特林的公共休息室里收拾书本，却不料正巧撞见了手挽着雷古勒斯走进公共休息室里的卡西奥佩娅。阿佳莎听说——在这段时间里，卡西奥佩娅已经和雷古勒斯成为了斯莱特林学院里公认的一对情侣，就连其他学院的学生们也常常能够见到他们两人时常一起出双入对。

在他人的眼里看来，卡西奥佩娅和雷古勒斯比阿佳莎和西里斯更加像是一对未婚夫妇，因为看起来他们至少要比后者两人间的关系要亲密百倍。

也许是由于要忙着应付自己的新找来的男朋友雷古勒斯，卡西奥佩娅近期并没有来找阿佳莎的麻烦。虽然阿佳莎并不认为雷古勒斯·布莱克真的赢得了自己那位傲气的妹妹的青睐，可卡西奥佩娅最近发生的巨大改变也不由得让她感到安慰。

在注意到了阿佳莎向自己投来的好奇的目光后，卡西奥佩娅就像是刻意为之那般踮起脚尖亲吻了一下雷古勒斯的脸颊，接着笑眯眯地凑在他的耳边小声地低语了一会儿。

然后雷古勒斯便有些依依不舍地离开了公共休息室。整个休息室里只剩下了格林格拉斯姐妹两人。

雷古勒斯走后，卡西奥佩娅也不再掩饰，直接大大方方地走到了阿佳莎地面前，接着趾高气扬地将双臂抱在胸前，带着审问的目光盯着阿佳莎问道：“我听母亲说，你这个暑假不打算回家了，是吗？”

阿佳莎点点头，同时睥睨着反问：“你为什么要在意？”

卡西奥佩娅轻哼了一声，语气显得极为不屑：“我希望你能够明白你自己现在都在做些什么，我可以告诉你——即便你和斯拉格霍恩教授一起去到了法国，最后留校任教的人也一定不会是你。虽然我很不想承认，但你始终还是一个格林格拉斯，母亲是不会同意这个安排的。”

“你的母亲已经答应我的请求了，亲爱的妹妹。”阿佳莎若有所指地加重了个别单词的咬字，“她都不介意的事情，你又何必要放在心上？更何况，你的母亲会做什么决定，也不是你说了算的，你说是不是？”

卡西奥佩娅微微一怔，“你以为你比我更加了解母亲吗，你只不过是——”

“这跟我是谁没有什么关系。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“或许由于我的身份，你的母亲会更加乐意我留在霍格沃茨，因为这样我就用不着整天在她的面前晃悠，惹她心烦了。说起来，我原以为你会对此感到高兴的呢，卡茜。今年暑假我不回家，你也用不着看见我了，这难道不是一件两全其美的事情吗？”

卡西奥佩娅没有立刻回答，一双机灵的灰绿色眼睛不停地在眼眶里转悠着，阿佳莎看得出来她的内心仍然没有被自己说服。

她了解自己的妹妹。卡西奥佩娅一旦确立了自己的目标，就不会轻而易举地放弃，即便有一个棘手的婚约挡在她的面前也不例外。所以，阿佳莎可以确信——卡西奥佩娅此时此刻一定依旧没有放下对西里斯·布莱克的执念，而这一点从她对雷古勒斯态度的转变中就可以略知一二了。

但那又如何呢？

卡西奥佩娅的内心究竟装着什么人，对阿佳莎来说都已经完全不重要了。


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 077

考试当天，莱姆斯·卢平的确回到了霍格沃茨，不过除了劫道者里的其他三人之外，大部分的同学们都在极力地避免与他接触。这也难怪，发生了前些日子那样糟糕的事情之后，同学们没有当着他的面对他进行一些口头上的羞辱，实际上已经是万幸了。而对于卢平自己而言，这一种有一些刻意的疏离与回避，反而也像是一种解脱。

期末考试的最后一门考试是黑魔法防御术。上午是实践考试，而下午则是进行理论知识的笔试。阿佳莎认为自己上午的考试发挥得还算不错，至少克鲁格教授在看完她实战魔咒的全程后，还是十分愉悦地微笑着冲她点了点头。

黑魔法防御术是阿佳莎最擅长的科目之一，也正因如此，她才希望自己能够在这门考试里做到尽善尽美。下午的理论考试对她而言并不算太难——题目考的是对于永生黑魔法的理解与看法，而阿佳莎恰巧在课外书籍中了解过相关的知识。于是她只花了将近不到一半的时间就填完了所有问题，之后的所有时间，她都花在了仔细检查上面。在经过好几番的确认之后，她终于如释负重地长舒了一口气，接着将自己手中的羽毛笔平放在了桌面上。

“//还有五分钟！//”

麦格教授高亢的嗓音从大礼堂的最前方传来，不少学生都因为她这一突如其来的举动而猛地抬起了头。阿佳莎看见，他们之中有不少人都因此露出了紧张不已的神色，但也有几名拉文克劳表现得百无聊赖，反而因为考试时间将要结束而感到安慰。

与此同时，相比起六年级的学生们，在五年级学生普通巫师等级考试的考场内，紧张的气氛也只是有过头而无不及的。

西弗勒斯·斯内普油腻的黑色长直发垂落在了木制的桌子上，在他匆忙地在羊皮纸上书写的同时，他脸上的那只鹰钩鼻子的距离和羊皮纸之间相隔不到半英寸。他的书写速度十分迅速，即便已经密密麻麻地在试卷上写满了回答，可他看起来似乎仍旧没有放下笔头的打算。

莱姆斯·卢平此刻的脸色显得比以往更加苍白憔悴一些，虽然他已经有整整一个月没有回到霍格沃茨上学了，但是在回答问题的时候，他也依旧显得全神贯注。他的朋友彼得·佩迪鲁则没有那么的从容不迫了，他圆圆的脸蛋上写满了焦虑的神情，看样子——这一门考试或许有一些难倒了他。

至于詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克？

他们也和斯内普一样，早早地就已经在羊皮纸上写满了自己的答案。只不过相比起斯内普严谨而又有些亢奋的状态，他们的样子看上去则要轻松得多。詹姆斯一面环顾着坐在考场里的学生们，一面懒洋洋地伸出手来打了个哈欠，接着下意识地揉了揉自己的乱发，将目光投向了坐在斜对面的西里斯·布莱克。

詹姆斯微笑着冲西里斯翘起了大拇指，而西里斯正懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，身体向后仰着，只用两条腿着地。有几丝乌黑的长发慵懒地垂到了额前，将他衬得更加英俊了。坐在他身后的玛丽·麦克唐纳正满怀着期待的神情，静静地打量着他，但很快，她就意识到了些什么，急忙又低下了头开始专心答题。

“//请停笔！//”

阿佳莎听见麦格教授终于喊出了这句话，不由得长长地舒了一口气。

漫长的考试终于结束了，明天又是新的一天——她在心里充满期许地想到。

**

考试结束之后，卢平便早早地离开了学校，和自己的父母一同坐上了霍格沃茨特快。詹姆斯虽然有些不舍，但最终也还是没有过于强硬地将自己的好友挽留下来。卢平走后，西里斯和詹姆斯还有彼得便来到了湖边的一棵毛榉树下，詹姆斯带着几丝向往的神情瞥向了湖边——在那儿站立着一位有着暗红色长发的漂亮女孩。

却不料在这个时候，西弗勒斯·斯内普也坐到了毛榉树旁的草地上。和刚才在考试中表现得一样，他似乎还在钻研着试卷里的题目。在盯着羊皮纸看了好一会儿之后，他才有些懊恼地摇了摇头，接着轻叹了一口气。

或许，这是因为他方才在考试里由于疏忽而写错了一道本不该错的题目？

斯内普将试卷塞进了书包里，接着站起了身子，打算离开毛榉树，而就在这时，站在毛榉树另一侧的西里斯发现了他。西里斯微微皱起眉头，盯着斯内普轻哼了一声，脸上的表情就像看见了什么脏东西似的感到了冒犯。

“//看看那是谁？//”

詹姆斯下意识地朝着西里斯手指所示意的方向看去，原本洋溢着明朗笑容的脸庞也渐渐地泛起了几丝怒气。

“//你还好吗——鼻涕精？//”

斯内普一听，立刻条件反射性地从长跑口袋里掏出了魔杖，警惕地环顾了一下周围的环境。但是詹姆斯显然比他更快，早在斯内普来得及念出咒语之前，他就抢先喊道：“除你武器！”

斯内普手中的魔杖瞬间脱落，朝着半空中飞去，接着伴随着一声脆响，魔杖重重地落在了好几米之外的草丛里。斯内普有些惊慌地朝着草丛看去，正欲扑向自己失落的魔杖，可是詹姆斯又立刻念出了第二个魔咒。

“//障碍重重！//”

斯内普在这时猛地摔倒在了地面上，周围的学生们听见了动静，纷纷好奇地围了上来，其中还有不少人对着趴在地面的斯内普露出了幸灾乐祸的神情。

“//你考得怎么样啊，鼻涕精？//”詹姆斯双手插在胸前，一步一步地走向了斯内普，微微垂下了脑袋问道。

西里斯站在他的身后，冷冷地打量着他们，略显刻薄地讽刺道：“//我可盯着他呢，他的鼻子都快亲上那张羊皮纸了。//可怜的克鲁格教授，他什么也别想从鼻涕精的答卷上看见——因为上面全都是大块大块的油渍！”

周围看热闹的人听了西里斯这话，都忍不住欢快地大笑了起来。斯内普在这时想要挣扎着起身，但詹姆斯的魔咒显然仍有效果，他就像被人用绳索捆绑住了似的不得动弹。

“//你——你等着吧！//”最后，他也只能狠狠地喘息着，对下了一句愤恨的话。

“//等什么呀？//”西里斯勾起了一个冰冷的微笑，“//等你往我们的身上蹭鼻涕吗？//我可真是害怕！”

“该死的……愚蠢的、自以为是的白痴、孬种！”斯内普匍匐在地面上，除了狠狠地朝着西里斯和詹姆斯小声地咒骂之外，他什么也做不了。

詹姆斯听后轻哼了一声，对着斯内普的嘴巴说了一句：“//清理一新！//”

斯内普的嘴里瞬间吐出了滑稽的粉红色泡沫，围观的人群笑得更加热烈了，詹姆斯仰起下巴，脸上的神情显得很是得意，“我这就给你干净一下你的嘴巴，省得污染了其他同学的耳朵！”

……

刚从考场里走出来的阿佳莎很快就发现了异样——站在草坪上的学生们纷纷都朝着毛榉树所在的方向聚集了过去，就仿佛在那儿有什么十分吸引他们注意力的事物似的。

阿佳莎本不想过多的关注学校里的一些骚动，对她而言，这些所谓的“骚动”产生的原因——都只不过是由于她的同学们总是喜欢对一些事物表现得过于大惊小怪罢了。

正当她收拾好书包，准备转身离开草坪的时候，她却又忽的瞥见一个从人群中飞奔而出的暗红色倩影——格兰芬多学院的莉莉·伊万斯。意识到了什么之后，阿佳莎若有所思地垂下了那双琥珀色的眼睛，其中的眼神也变得更加阴沉了一些。

阿佳莎实在是不能阻止自己的眼睛朝着莉莉·伊万斯看去。一方面是因为伊万斯的确是一个惹眼的漂亮姑娘，毕竟没有人能够不被美丽的事物吸引，而另一方面，也是更为重要的一个原因——阿佳莎注意到伊万斯正在哭泣。

是的，那个一向明媚开朗的姑娘，此时此刻正独自一人蹲在一个角落里抹着眼泪。

这个反常的举动可十分不符合莉莉·伊万斯平常给她留下的印象。

**

一道闪光之后，斯内普的脑袋又再一次被詹姆斯倒挂在空中。

“//谁想看看我把鼻涕精的内裤脱下来？//”

詹姆斯问完这个问题后，周围的人群又迸发出了一阵诡异的喝彩声和欢笑声，被他们围在中间的西弗勒斯·斯内普此时此刻就像个手足无措的小丑，原本苍白没有一丝血色的脸庞早已涨得如同石榴般彤红。

彼得在詹姆斯身旁，崇拜地看着自己的好友，西里斯饶有兴致地抱着手臂，正在静静地等待着即将发生的好戏。就在詹姆斯打算又一次抬起手中的魔杖，朝着斯内普挥去的时候，从人群里突然传出一阵清冷的嗓音：“除你武器！”

詹姆斯和西里斯皆是一怔，可等他们反应过来的时候，他们的魔杖早已从他们的手心脱落，径直朝着人群中飞去。

阿佳莎恰如其分伸出手臂，紧紧地握住了飞向手中的三支魔杖。

詹姆斯和西里斯震惊地抬起头，看向了那位站在自己面前的斯莱特林少女。

詹姆斯的神情在这一秒似乎显得有一些羞愧，而西里斯则开始变得恼怒，“阿佳莎？”他几乎是下意识地带着不解反问。

没想到阿佳莎只是高傲地仰起了头，化着精致妆容的漂亮脸庞显得冷漠而又疏远，滚着金边的黑色长袍和她的一头耀眼的金色长发随着微风而轻轻浮动着，西里斯看见她的嘴唇一张一合，淡淡地说道：“不好意思，布莱克先生……请叫我格林格拉斯小姐。”

说完，她带着几丝复杂的情绪低头打量了一下那枚挂在詹姆斯胸前的级长勋章，讥诮的神情也因此渐渐地从她的嘴角间渗了出来。

彼得有些畏惧地往詹姆斯的身后缩了缩，詹姆斯看上去也有一些不安，但只有西里斯显得不为所动，英俊的脸庞上依旧挂着不可一世的傲慢。

“你在这里做什么，格林格拉斯？”

“做身为一名级长该做的事。”阿佳莎冷静地回答，同时扫了一眼悬在空中的斯内普，接着是站在西里斯身旁的詹姆斯，“我听说波特先生前不久前才被麦格教授举荐成为了级长，不过我可不认为——‘将一名斯莱特林的学生吊在半空中任由他人嘲笑’是一名格兰芬多级长该做的事。”

她认得詹姆斯念出的这个魔咒——它曾经出现在西弗勒斯·斯内普本人的魔药课课本上。这是斯内普本人自己独创的咒语，所以唯一使它失效的办法就只有念出它的反解咒。阿佳莎已经没有心思去探知詹姆斯·波特究竟是怎么学会它的了，在小声地念出了一个反解咒语之后，斯内普终于又一次重重地砸在了草坪上。

西里斯不怀好意地盯着她，脸上的表情显得他好似受到了羞辱。在一旁围观的学生们都纷纷阿佳莎的举动窃窃私语着，同时也对她和斯内普的关系感到无比好奇。

“你现在打算怎么做？”西里斯突然在这时质问道。

“很简单，”阿佳莎冷冷地指出，虚伪地勾起了嘴角，“把你们的魔杖交给你们的院长——麦格教授。我不会对你们刚才所做的事情做出任何评价的，布莱克、波特。至于麦格教授在听说了这件事后到底会做出什么样的决定，那么我就不得而知了。”


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 078

等西里斯等人见到麦格教授的时候，麦格教授脸上的神情可不能仅仅用令人感到毛骨悚然来形容。

她先是批头盖脸地训斥了詹姆斯整整三十分钟，并且不停地向他强调詹姆斯今天的所作所为有多么的令她失望。

最后，她带着不容置疑地目光盯着詹姆斯的双眼，对他警告道：“我可以告诉你，波特先生——没有人能够在我这里得到第二次机会，你明白吗？我举荐你成为级长，并不是让你依仗着级长的权利胡作非为的！如果还有下一次，我也不介意再向邓布利多教授举荐另一名更加优秀的同学！”

此时此刻的詹姆斯除了认错之外也别无他法，虽然内心仍旧感到有一些不情愿，但他还是将自己的脑袋沉沉地垂了下去，同时尽量用真诚地语气说道：“我知道了，麦格教授。我向您保证，我绝对不会再做出像这样荒唐的事情了。”

詹姆斯的训斥结束之后，便轮到了彼得。而麦格教授并没有像对待詹姆斯那样对彼得进行一番激烈的训斥，而是十分直白地告诉他——如果他再不能将自己的心思好好地放在学习上，那么彼得毕业之后的就业情况恐怕会足够令佩迪鲁夫妇担忧的。

这段话对于彼得·佩迪鲁来说，恐怕要比詹姆斯所承受的一切，更加具有杀伤力一些。

麦格教授最后一个面向的人，是西里斯·布莱克。

不过出乎西里斯自己预料的是，麦格教授并没有对他的行为进行批评，也没有向他强调他最近的学习状态有多么的糟糕。她只是带着极其复杂的眼神审视了西里斯好几分钟，脸上的神情虽然看上去欲言又止，但最终，她还是什么也没有说。

西里斯很快就意识到了些什么。

恐怕麦格教授已经彻底对他感到失望了。

西里斯看得出来麦格教授正在气头上，但是碍于不能让他们错过大礼堂的晚餐的缘故，她还是不得不在太阳下山之前将三人的魔杖归还到他们的手中。

“尖头叉子，你说麦格教授真的会因为这件事而撤掉你级长的职位吗？”

等第三人离开麦格教授的办公室之后，彼得才有些惴惴不安地跟在詹姆斯身后小声问道。

詹姆斯耸了耸肩，脸上的表情显得有一些疲惫，“我不知道。但我现在已经不在乎了，如果麦格教授真的要为此惩罚我，我也没有什么怨言。因为至少——我还是替莱姆斯出了一口气。”

而一向喜欢附和詹姆斯话语的西里斯，此刻却只是低着头，站在他的身旁沉默不语。

三人还没向外前进几步，就十分不凑巧的撞见了从另一个方向走来的莉莉·伊万斯。莉莉的神情本就显得有点儿沮丧，原本朝气蓬勃的那双翠绿色杏眼也仿佛失去了往日应有的色彩，而等她发现詹姆斯等人的存在之后，她脸上的那种沮丧就瞬间化为了一种极为醒目的愤怒。

詹姆斯还没来得及开口打个招呼，莉莉就毫不犹豫地转身往回走。

“等等，伊万斯！”詹姆斯也急忙追了出去。

莉莉看上去显然不想搭理詹姆斯，因为不管詹姆斯怎么在背后叫唤着她的名字，莉莉都没有停下她的脚步的打算。只不过，莉莉似乎忽略了一件事——詹姆斯在体能上可比她这么一个女孩子更加具有优势，所以没过多久，詹姆斯就已经追上了她。

“等一等，伊万斯，你听我说……”

“离我远点，波特！”莉莉回过头来，恼怒地冲他吼道，“我现在不想和你说话！”

“不管你愿不愿意，这些话我都要说出来，”詹姆斯抢先接话道，“你可以讨厌我，伊万斯，这么多年以来……我想我早就已经对此感到习惯了。可是——可是那个鼻涕精，他根本就不值得你为他这么生气！你想一想，伊万斯，他当时居然当着那么多人的面说你是——”

“是什么？”莉莉冷冷地看着他，轻挑了一下眉毛问道。

詹姆斯一时语塞，等反应过来后，才结结巴巴地说：“总之是不应该从一位朋友口中说出来的称呼！”

“真是谢谢你的关心，波特。”虽然说着感谢的话语，但莉莉的语气中显然没有感激的情绪，“只不过，我并不认为当着那么多人的面对着西弗勒斯施恶咒的你，到底有比他高尚到哪里去。”

“他是个什么人，你难道还不明白吗？”詹姆斯反问，“他成天和埃弗里还有穆尔塞伯等人待在一起，而他们就是当初袭击玛丽的人！更何况，如果不是那个鼻涕精，莱姆斯他就不会——”

“我想你误会了一件事，波特。”莉莉突然在此时打断道，“没错，我的确很看不惯你平常对西弗勒斯的所作所为，但这并不是我讨厌你的根本原因。而从你刚才的话语中我也可以得知——你压根就没有意识到你的错误。你是不是自以为对着西弗勒斯施展恶咒的自己十分的正义，你是不是以为所有人都会打从心底里地为你喝彩？而我可以告诉你，他们之所以喜欢在你刻意显摆自己的时候为你吹嘘起哄，无非是对那个洋洋得意、愚蠢而又不自知的你感到无比可笑罢了！”

莉莉的一番话彻底地让詹姆斯哑口无言了。因为莉莉说得实在是太过直白、太过尖锐，以至于他只能脑袋一片空白地怔愣在原地，许久没能成功地从自己的嘴巴里挤出一个像样的单词。

“还有，”见詹姆斯没有反击的打算，莉莉深吸了一口气，尽量冷静地说道，“我想你也没有意识到……你一直以来都让我感到很困扰，波特。”

“什么？”詹姆斯困惑不解地眨了眨眼。

莉莉的脸颊瞬间涨红了，表情显得有些窘迫，但她还是咬了咬牙说道：“我的意思是，我并不是不知道你平常之所以会刻意地做出一些荒唐的举动，是为了……是为了吸引一些人的注意力，或许这些人当中也包括了我。我从前之所以从来没有对你提及过这件事，是因为我本不想把这种事放在心上令自己感到困扰。”

“你到底在说些什么，伊万斯？”尽管詹姆斯的心中已经隐隐约约地察觉到了莉莉口中所指的究竟是什么事，但他还是故作疑惑地反问道，“我想我不是很明白你的话。”

“我的意思是——”莉莉长叹了一口气，犹豫了片刻后，她才抬起了头带着认真的目光看向了詹姆斯，郑重其事地说道，“我们之间是不可能的，波特。”

**

按照西里斯的话来说，自从詹姆斯和莉莉·伊万斯进行了一场谈话之后，他整个人就变得魂不守舍的。虽然詹姆斯并没有向西里斯解释伊万斯到底都对自己说了些什么，但是西里斯也可以从他怪异的行为举止中将事情的原委猜出个七八分了。

今晚是他们这学期留在霍格沃茨的最后一晚，若是在往常，詹姆斯一定会在寝室里兴致盎然地对西里斯、莱姆斯还有彼得叙述着自己假期的行程安排。而今晚，他却表现得像个哑巴似的，全程没有说过一句话。

“尖头叉子，你怎么了？”

不过就算西里斯的内心如同一面明镜一般对詹姆斯的想法心知肚明，彼得却还是对詹姆斯的反常感到十分迷惑。

“你不舒服吗？”没能得到他想要的答案，他又止不住关切地问了一句。

“放过他吧，虫尾巴。”坐在一旁的西里斯轻哼了一声，稍显冷漠地瞥了彼得一眼，“让他一个人静一静，你现在再问他任何问题，除了刺激他，并且让他感到更加难过之外……没有任何其他的用处。”

西里斯的这些话让彼得感觉十分的莫名其妙，可他也只能闷闷不乐地听从着西里斯的“建议”，一声不吭地坐在了行李箱旁边开始收拾自己回家的行李。

没想到就在这时，詹姆斯突然冷不丁地说了一句：“我决定了一件事。”

“什么？”西里斯和彼得几乎是同时问道。

“我决定——”詹姆斯的淡褐色双眼怅然地望着挂在寝室正前方的格兰芬多院旗，嘴里幽幽地说道，“我决定我要放弃伊万斯了。”

沉默。在詹姆斯说完这句话后，迎接他的只有沉默。

过了良久——

“不，伙计，你不是认真的。”西里斯轻笑了一声，接着拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀，试图用欢快的语气说道，“你只是今天在麦格教授还有伊万斯那里受了一点打击，但是相信我，等你第二天醒过来，你就会又一次改变你的主意的。”

彼得听后也认同地颔了颔首。

“以前？也许是这样。但这一次不是了。”詹姆斯摇了摇头，脸上的表情显得格外认真，“我已经决定要放弃了，所以从今往后……你们也别再开我和伊万斯的玩笑了。”

“我可以问问为什么吗？”西里斯反问，“你可别告诉我，你是为了那个该死的鼻涕精才和伊万斯闹翻的——”

“有一部分原因，但那并不是重点！”詹姆斯忿忿地回答说，“至少伊万斯是这么告诉我的，虽然她看不惯我对鼻涕精的做法，但那并不是她讨厌我的原因。她之所以这么讨厌我，是因为……是因为我让她觉得格外困扰！”

西里斯神情复杂地看了詹姆斯一眼，“她真的是这么说的？”

“是的。”詹姆斯点头，“她还告诉我——我们之间根本就不可能。”

“我认为……”在思忖了片刻后，西里斯忍不住转了转自己灰色的眼珠子，终于还是选择将自己内心的真实想法说了出来，“她也许是觉得你有一些自大，而你平常为了吸引她的主意力而做出来的一些事情——包括当着她的面对鼻涕精施展恶咒之类的，让她感到受到了冒犯。”

“有的时候……也有一些傲慢。”就连彼得也不禁小声地插话道，尽管他说出这话时的状态看起来战战兢兢的。

“噢——真是谢谢你们，提醒得十分及时！”詹姆斯听后，像个泄气的皮球那样长叹了一口气，与此同时还忍不住挖苦道，“你们应该早一些告诉我！我从前并不知道原来我这么做竟然会起反效果！”

西里斯懒洋洋地耸了耸肩膀，转身走向了自己的行李箱，随后蹲下.身子开始往行李箱里面丢掷着衣物，看样子并不打算接詹姆斯的话。

他的这种态度显然是让詹姆斯感到有一些不满，“嘿！”他冲西里斯尖声喊道。

西里斯这才回过头来看向了他，“我想……从前月亮脸或许提醒过你，只不过在当时你并没有把他的话听进去，因为你觉得他不如你受女生欢迎，在这方面，他的建议并没有什么参考价值。”他低声回答道，“至于我？你知道的，尖头叉子——我也没比你好到哪里去。”

**

第二天早晨，就在西里斯、詹姆斯、彼得三人站在站台上等待着特快列车的到来的时候，詹姆斯突然又做出了一个决定。

“我决定这个暑假不回家了。”他说。

“别这样，尖头叉子。”西里斯听后忍不住打趣道，“你即便在爱情上受挫，也不至于连家都不想回了吧？”

詹姆斯小小地横了他一眼，“我这个决定和伊万斯没有关系。”他尽力让自己的语气听起来沉着一些，“我打算在这个暑假去找月亮脸——然后劝他回来霍格沃茨上学。”

西里斯微微一愣，思考了几秒后问道：“你认为他会答应吗？”

“我不知道。”詹姆斯无奈地摇了摇头，“但总得试试，难道不是吗？”说完，他又一次看向了站在自己身边的两位朋友，带着询问的目光问道，“你们愿意和我一起去吗？”

“当然。”西里斯几乎是在他话音落下的那一瞬间就立刻接话道，“反正我也没地方可去，因为我是绝对不会主动回家的。”

詹姆斯微微颔首，接着问道：“虫尾巴呢？”

在西里斯和詹姆斯共同的目光的注视下，彼得似乎显得有一些紧张与不安，事实上，他的确对詹姆斯的这个提议没有什么十足的兴趣，但是他也知道——只要是詹姆斯和西里斯下定决心了要去做的事情，就没有任何属于他的反驳的余地。

于是最终，他也只得勉强地答应道：“好吧。”

詹姆斯这才满意地点点头，原本一直紧紧抿着的嘴唇终于稍微展开了一个笑容。

猩红色的特快列车在一声尖锐的鸣笛之后，慢慢地靠向了学生们所在的展台。一年级的新生们纷纷对此表现得雀跃不已，对比起来，高年级的学生们则显得矜持和淡然许多了。

正当西里斯打算提起行李，径直走向列车的入口的时候，詹姆斯却突然拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他朝着前方看去，“西里斯，你看！”西里斯下意识地抬头，只见斯拉格霍恩教授正携着斯莱特林的女级长——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯朝着教师车厢所在的方向走去。

西里斯注意到阿佳莎已经换下了厚重的霍格沃茨校袍，转而穿上了一身看上去靓丽且更加轻薄的天蓝色纱制裙装，一头金黄色的长发也用一根蓝色的丝带松松地挽在脑后。

下一秒，金发少女像是猛地注意到了自己的目光，突然回过头来看向了他。

格林格拉斯这一次可没有像往常那样朝自己露出一个虚假的笑容。

而西里斯依旧站在原地紧紧地盯着她。

紧接着，西里斯看见斯拉格霍恩教授转过身来，满脸笑容地对她说了几句话，金发少女原本由于西里斯而微微蹙起的眉头也渐渐地舒展了开来。她于是很快就转移了自己的目光，不再将注意力放在西里斯身上，而是冷淡而高傲地昂起了头，和斯拉格霍恩教授一起踏进了车厢的大门。

西里斯紧盯着她纤瘦的背影的同时，不由得条件反射性地问道：“他们要去做什么？”

“你不知道吗，大脚板？”彼得连忙说道，“我听说——格林格拉斯受到了斯拉格霍恩教授的邀请，要在这个暑假和斯拉格霍恩一起前往法国布斯巴顿学院。”

“为什么？”西里斯不解地皱起了眉头，“为什么偏偏是她？”

“不知道。”彼得摊了摊手，“或许是由于她是级长，同时又是斯拉格霍恩最喜欢的学生之一吧。”

斯拉格霍恩最喜欢的学生？

西里斯无端地在此时想起了另一个人，那个只要回想起他的脸，就会让他心生不快的人——西弗勒斯·斯内普。既然格林格拉斯收到了邀请，那么那个斯内普也极有可能收到了同样的邀请。如果真的是这样的话，那么斯内普呢？难道也要和她们一同前去布斯巴顿吗？

“鼻涕精去吗？”西里斯不假思索地压低了声音问。

“不，他才没资格去呢！”彼得尖锐而又刻薄地说道，“看看他身上穿的那一身破烂——我估计他都承担不起从英国去到法国的路费。他的家境哪能跟格林格拉斯比？斯拉格霍恩教授又不是傻子，我想他是绝对不可能邀请鼻涕精的。”

听完了彼得的这个回答，西里斯这才心满意足地眨了眨眼睛，然后又一次将自己的身体面向了车厢的入口。

他想彼得说没错。

那个“鼻涕精”才没有任何资格和格林格拉斯相提并论。


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 079

霍普·卢平在早上听见敲门声的时候，还以为是她预定的一箱新鲜牛奶终于在经过了半个月之后姗姗来迟。却没有想到，等她打开房门后，站在门前的竟然会是三名对她而言有些面生、约莫十六七岁的少年。

霍普太太下意识地看向了他们胸前的徽章——金红色的雄狮，这无疑是格兰芬多学院的标识。她很快就明白了什么，不由得惊喜地望着眼前的三名格兰芬多少年问道：“你们是莱米的同学吗？快进来吧！”

西里斯、詹姆斯还有彼得看起来都有一些紧张。事实上，这也的确是他们三人第一次来到卢平的家中，而由于詹姆斯记错了卢平的家庭地址的缘故，他们三人甚至还在半路上逗留了整整半个小时的时间。

“莱米！快下来，你的朋友们来看你了！”

正在二楼书房写作业的卢平听后，立刻丢下了手中的羽毛笔，接着连忙急不可耐地跑下了楼梯，张开双臂迎上了他的三名好友。

“詹姆斯，西里斯，还有彼得……你们怎么来了？”卢平的看上去十分兴奋，“怎么不提前通知我一声？这样我才好做好准备迎接你们——”

“我们就是想给你一个惊喜。”詹姆斯和西里斯连忙接话，喜悦已经漫上了眉梢。

五分钟后，卢平的妈妈霍普太太给四个男孩端上了四杯热腾腾的红茶和一大盘美味的自制曲奇。詹姆斯和彼得见状，都纷纷露出了渴切而向往的神情，反观坐在他们身旁的西里斯和卢平——则显得要镇静许多了。

“我可真是饿坏了！”詹姆斯伸出手，从盘子里抓起了一大把曲奇饼干，将它们丢进了嘴里，“从霍格沃茨出来之后，我们三个甚至什么都还没来得及吃呢！”

“你慢一点儿，詹姆斯。”卢平将手边的一杯热茶放到了詹姆斯的面前，“小心别噎着。”

劫道者四人组终于又一次团聚，四个大男孩聚在一起总是有说不完的话题和开不完的玩笑，上午的三个小时仿佛一眨眼间就过去了，一直到霍普再一次端上午餐的时候，卢平才猛然间想起了什么。

“对了，”卢平看着詹姆斯和西里斯问道，“我还没问你们呢，你们怎么会突然间想要跑到我家里来？”

詹姆斯正欲回答：“是这样的，月亮脸。其实我是想——”

但还没等詹姆斯把他心里所想的那句话完全说出口，西里斯就耸了耸肩，十分适时地插话道：“也没有为什么，就是放暑假了，我们几个也没有地方可去，干脆就直接了来你家找你了。”说完，他又意味深长地瞥了自己身边的詹姆斯一眼，似乎在示意着他些什么。

只不过心思细腻的卢平很快就察觉到了自己的这两位朋友脸上的异样，在心中仔细斟酌了片刻后，他才小心翼翼地问道：“詹姆斯，我想你之所以会过来我家，是因为你想要劝我回学校上学，对吧？”

詹姆斯微微一愣，虽然还没有来得及说些什么，但他脸上的表情显然已经出卖了他。

“不用多此一举了，詹姆斯。”卢平淡淡地说，“我已经决定了——我是不会回去的。”

“为什么？”

“原因其实不是那么的重要，重要的是，我并不打算改变我的决定。”性格一向温和的卢平难得有一次表现得如此坚决，詹姆斯也不由得因此将自己原本想说的话硬生生地吞了回去。

“说起来，你们几个考得怎么样？”或许是想要转移一个话题，卢平在詹姆斯陷入沉默之后，又努力地用欢快的语调问道，“我想詹姆斯和西里斯应该考得不错吧？”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀，显得很是怡然自得，“完全没问题，那些题目对我来说根本就是小菜一碟。”

詹姆斯干咳了几声，“我也觉得题目并不算太难，总之我是早早地就写完了。你呢，月亮脸？”

“我说不准。”卢平苦笑着摇了摇头，“其实这份考卷里还是有几个问题让我感到有一些犹豫，但总的来说——我考得并不算太糟糕。”

聊到了OWLs考试，几人就自然而然地聊到了考试结束之后的那场“闹剧”。

“什么？！”

詹姆斯没有料到卢平竟然会在听说完这件事后表现得如此激动。

“你说你们……你们对斯内普做了那件事？”卢平惊讶地瞪大着湛蓝色的眼睛，微微张了张嘴，苍白的脸上似乎泛起了几丝怒气，“你们把他倒挂在一群学生面前，并且还想要——想要脱下他的内裤？”

彼得听到这里，忍不住发出了尖笑。“你没看到真是太可惜了，月亮脸。当时鼻涕精的表情可真的是十分精彩！”

“只可惜，”詹姆斯幽幽地说道，语气听起来有一些不满，“在那时候，伊万斯和格林格拉斯出现了，伊万斯似乎对我的做法感到十分的气愤，但是在鼻涕精十分不知趣地骂了她一句之后，就连伊万斯都对他不管不顾了。真正让我吃惊的是格林格拉斯，我没有想到她竟然会在那个时候为了鼻涕精而和我作对！”

莱姆斯·卢平微微蹙起了眉头，同时艰难地抿了抿嘴唇，脸上的表情显得一点儿也不像是听到什么有趣的事情该表现出来的反应。

“说句实话，我觉得这一点也不有趣。”他突然说。

“什么？”彼得和詹姆斯都意外地眨了眨眼睛。

卢平紧接着深吸了一口气，像是下定了巨大决心似的看向了他的三位好友，随后用十分严肃而又正经的语气说道：“实际上，我从很久以前就不觉得这件事有趣了，詹姆斯。只不过……在当时，我知道你们是我最好的朋友，而作为你们的朋友，我也不想在你们最高兴的时候说出一些煞风景的话。可是每一次，每当你们对斯内普施展恶咒，或者让他在大庭广众之下出丑的时候……我都感到十分的罪恶。”

他的三位朋友听后，都瞬间沉默了。

“不，不仅仅是罪恶。”卢平说到一半，一面轻声喃喃着，一面摇了摇头，“更多的——是感到害怕。因为，每当周围的同学围在斯内普的身边大声地嘲笑着他的时候，我都会在想——如果有一天，我也变成了那样……我身为狼人的这件事被大家发现，我也成为了大家唾弃的对象——”卢平说到这里，忍不住紧紧地用右手攥住了衣角，一直到他的手背布满了细细密密的汗珠，他都没有松手。

西里斯静静地盯着他，思忖了片刻，还是决定安慰道：“你不会遭受这些的，月亮脸，因为你有我们。”

“不，这不是重点，西里斯。”卢平抬头看向了他，真诚地说，“事实上，我和斯内普并没有什么不同。”

“你当然和他不一样！”詹姆斯急忙反驳，“你比那个鼻涕精好多了——你从来就没有做过一件出格的错事，我想霍格沃茨里的学生们也是明白这一点的。你难道是因为这个，才不愿意回到霍格沃茨上学的吗，月亮脸？”

卢平没有立刻回答这个问题，而是慢慢地抬起了双眼，有些怅然地望着前方。

“我想，我离开学校之后，学校里应该也出现了一些风言风语吧？”

西里斯和詹姆斯一齐怔了怔，反应过来后，西里斯才强作镇定地说道：“啊，没错，有几个该死的斯莱特林的确说了一些难听的话。但你根本没有必要将他们的鬼话放在心上，月亮脸，因为你知道斯莱特林学院里的都是一群什么货色。”

“可我还是会在意，不仅仅是由于我会对他们的话感到受伤，更多的，是我的确不想再因为我自己的缘故让邓布利多还有其他的学生们难堪了。”在静默了片刻后，卢平还是尽力朝他的朋友们展开了一个苦涩的微笑，“而这其实也是我深思熟虑后决定下来的事情，既然如此，我希望大家也能够支持我的决定，好吗？”

西里斯和詹姆斯的心中当然会感到不情愿，可是他们还有别的选择吗？

在卢平说出这样决绝的话语后，他们还能够有别的选择吗？

“不仅如此，”还没等来他们的回答，卢平就立即补充道，“我还希望——你们能够看在我的份上，不要再欺负西弗勒斯·斯内普了。就当是为了我……可以吗？”

就当是为了我。

就当是为了曾经那个……懦弱、胆怯而又于心不安的我。

**

莱尔·卢平先生在傍晚六点左右回到了家中，他的前脚才刚刚踏进家门，就迎面收到了四名少年的热切欢迎。

“詹姆斯、西里斯……还有彼得，对吧？”

莱尔看着自己儿子的三位好友，伸出手来端了端自己鼻梁上的细框眼镜，同时微笑着说道：“欢迎你们的到来。”

詹姆斯听后，悄悄地冲卢平比了一个胜利的手势。既然得到了卢平父亲——莱尔·卢平的认可，他想他们这个暑假有很大几率是可以留在这幢房子里度过了。

因为卢平是独子，所以卢平的家中实际上只有三个房间可供他和他的家人们使用。有一个房间是他父母的卧室，另一个房间则是他自己的卧室，至于最后一个——就是卢平本人最喜爱的书房了。

彼得的个子相比起西里斯和詹姆斯来说要娇小一些，所以莱尔决定，让彼得和莱姆斯睡在一个房间里，而安排西里斯和詹姆斯睡在书房。

大家谁也没有对这个安排产生异议。

晚上十点钟，在洗漱完毕过后，西里斯才敢舒展着四肢，无所顾忌地瘫倒在了床面上。睡在他对面的詹姆斯见状，有些好奇地从床铺上爬了起来，探了探脑袋问道：“你认为——莱姆斯真的不打算回去霍格沃茨上学了吗？”

“他不是已经告诉过你答案了吗？”西里斯反问。

“可我仍旧觉得……”詹姆斯轻叹了一口气，“这件事情还有一丝转机。”

“无所谓了。”西里斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“你要这么看，尖头叉子——我们下学期就升入六年级了，这也意味着，我们再过短短的两年就可以从霍格沃茨毕业了。即便莱姆斯不回来上学也没有关系，我们仍旧可以在毕业之后保持着密切联系，难道不是吗？”

没想到西里斯的话音才刚刚落下，书房的房门就响起了几阵清脆的敲门声。

“你们睡了吗？”卢平在门外轻声问道。

“还没有！”詹姆斯连忙从床上爬起来，跑到门边打开了房门，同时愉悦地喊道，“我们正等着你们两个呢！”

卢平和彼得微笑着，抱着枕头走进了书房，接着分别来到西里斯和詹姆斯的床沿上坐了下来。

“我们晚饭的时候聊到哪里了？”詹姆斯在这时问道。

“聊到毕业之后的工作。”卢平回答说。

“……哦，对，毕业之后的工作。”詹姆斯和彼得纷纷恍然大悟地点头，“你们几个有头绪了吗？毕竟进入六年级之后，我们就要为自己的职业而选择相应的课程了。”说完这句话，詹姆斯的内心其实还是有一些隐隐的担忧，但看见卢平脸上的微笑依旧如常之后，他才默默地在心里松了一口气。

“我考虑过加入英国的魁地奇国家队。”见大家都没有开口的打算，詹姆斯决定率先说出自己的想法，“虽然现在还没有教练看上我，但我相信，过不了多久——”

“得了吧，尖头叉子。”西里斯听到这里，不禁揶揄道，“我看你开一家魁地奇用品店还差不多。”

卢平和彼得听后都忍不住笑了。

“那你呢，大脚板？”詹姆斯回过头去，反问西里斯道，“你想做什么工作？”

“我？”西里斯用手指指了指自己的下巴，随后轻哼了一声，“我父母只想让我在家里乖乖地坐着等死。不，其实这么说也不太准确，按照他们的话来说——他们希望我能够延续布莱克家族的‘荣耀’。”

在他说道“荣耀”这个词语的时候，他止不住做出了一个夸张的、厌恶的表情。

“其实去魔法部里工作也不错。”彼得在这时提议说，“我听说，傲罗的收入很是可观！”

“但与此同时，作为一名傲罗也要承担随时可能会失去性命的风险。”卢平接着补充道，“因为傲罗需要面对的——是货真价实的食死徒。现在外面的世界并不太平，我听爸爸说，已经有不少傲罗办公室里的人因为追捕食死徒而丧命了。”

卢平的这番话让在场的所有人都陷入了一阵诡异的沉思，整整五分钟之内，他们四人之中谁也没有说话。

终于，冗长的沉默之后。

“我觉得这个还不错。”西里斯突然猝不及防地说道。

“什么？”詹姆斯讶异地眨眨眼，看向了自己的好友，“你是说，你觉得傲罗这份工作还不错是吗？”

“是的。”西里斯点了点头，“特别是这份工作还能够追捕那些食死徒，我认为目前来说，没有比这更符合我心意的工作了。”

“可你忽略了一点，大脚板。”詹姆斯尖锐地指出道，“这份工作除了会让你感到备受荣誉之外，它也同样十分危险，我想这才是月亮脸刚才那番话的重点！”

“不仅如此，”卢平也道，“傲罗的入职要求非常的苛刻，能够被傲罗办公室录取的人，基本上都在NEWTs考试中取得了全优。”

“这有什么难的？”西里斯嗤笑了一声，“我敢说——NEWTs根本难不倒我。”

“可它难倒我了。”卢平像是自嘲般地说道，“因为我压根就没有机会参加考试。”

詹姆斯自然是听出了卢平这句话中的苦涩，正欲开口解围，却不料卢平在此时说出了一句让大家都感到有一些震惊的话。

他说：“詹姆斯、西里斯、彼得……你们听说过‘凤凰社’吗？”

“凤凰社？”

“是的。”卢平微微颔首，脸上露出了神往而又敬佩的神情，“我听我的爸爸说，这是一个秘密反抗‘神秘人’的组织，而它的创建人恰巧就是我们的校长——邓布利多教授。我还听说，这个组织大多是由一些不太相成、看起来不太像英雄且默默无闻的人组成的。只要人们有那个意愿和决心对抗‘神秘人’那么他们就可以加入凤凰社。这也意味着——即便我没有NEWTs考试成绩，即便我身为一名狼人，我也依然有机会成为凤凰社的一员。”


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 080

就在暑假快要进行到一半的时候，劫道者们收到了属于他们的OWLs考试成绩。

西里斯看上去考得很好，因为至少在展开成绩单的那一刹那，他的脸上并没有露出半分惊讶的神情，而卢平和詹姆斯似乎也考得不差，虽然詹姆斯在看到成绩单后，总是忍不住想要强调那几个由于粗心大意而写错了的题目。

“你考得怎么样，虫尾巴？”

听清了詹姆斯问题的彼得撇了撇嘴，接着羞愧地低下了头，默默地将手中的成绩单揉成了一团，将它丢进了口袋里。

“不……不怎么样，”彼得颤颤巍巍地说，“我想我本来可以考得更好的——如果不是考试当天我没有睡好的话。”

西里斯听后轻哼了一声，似乎并不太相信他的话，“我还记得你在那天晚上发出来的呼噜声，记得一清二楚，因为它让我和尖头叉子都没能睡个好觉。”

而詹姆斯则是笑嘻嘻地说：“不过我考得还可以，虽然那门该死的占卜课对于我来说实在是无力回天了，但至少，我的魔药学和黑魔法防御术都拿到了‘O’，其他科目也拿到了好几门‘E’。”

说完，他又关切地瞥了坐在他身边的卢平一眼，问道：“你呢，月亮脸？”

“我拿了全优。”

“全优？！”詹姆斯和彼得双双瞪大了眼睛，异口同声地反问道，表情显得尤为讶异。

“说句实话，月亮脸，”詹姆斯忍不住插话道，“你这个成绩还不打算回去上学……实在是太可惜了！我想麦格教授和邓布利多教授一定也是这么认为的！”

卢平听后却只是苦笑了一下，“我们不是说好了不再讨论这个问题了吗，詹姆斯？”

在詹姆斯和卢平小声地争论着的过程里，西里斯全程都没有说话，只是微微蹙起眉头，静静地坐在一旁打量着自己的这两位好友。全优的成绩？莱姆斯的确足够优秀，不过，西里斯也明白——如果不是那门该死的魔药学只是拿了一个“良好”的话，那么他也可以得到一份全优的成绩单的。

当天下午，西里斯突然间向卢平提议道，说自己需要借用一下他的猫头鹰。

卢平的猫头鹰名叫作“莎士比亚”，是以一位在麻瓜世界里家喻户晓的剧本创作家的名字命名的，而他这么命名的原因是由于卢平的母亲霍普太太在年少时十分痴迷莎士比亚的作品。

和西里斯自己的那只全身乌黑的猫头鹰不同，卢平的这一只莎士比亚是灰黑色的——既不是耀眼的纯白，也不是极致的乌黑。有人说，动物是通人性的，从前的西里斯并不愿相信这一套说辞，但是等他看见莎士比亚之后，他也不得不开始动摇自己原先的看法了。

因为莎士比亚就和它的主人莱姆斯·卢平一样，是一个温顺沉静的家伙，和西里斯的猫头鹰“伤风”表现出来的德性截然不同。

“你突然找莱姆斯要猫头鹰做什么？”

就在西里斯坐在书桌前喂着莎士比亚一些新鲜的牛奶的时候，詹姆斯的声音突然从他的身后传来。西里斯下意识地回过头去，只见自己的好友正满脸挂着疑惑地端坐在床铺上，看样子似乎是在等待着他的答案。

“当然是用来寄信了。”

“寄信？”詹姆斯更加不解了，“你要给谁写信？”

西里斯没有立刻回答他的问题，而是慢悠悠地坐在椅子上仰起了脑袋，灰色的双眼幽幽地望向了窗外的一尘不染的湛蓝天空。

“你说……我们真的做错了吗？”

“做错什么？”

“对鼻涕精做的那些事。”

詹姆斯轻轻地“噢”了一声，沉默着思忖了片刻后，才压低了声音说道：“其实在莱姆斯这么说之前，我从未觉得我做错了什么。虽然我们对鼻涕精做的那些事情或许在某种程度上来说，是有一些恶劣，可是鼻涕精他自己也绝非善类。正因这样，我才一直认为自己的所作所为是正义的，直到——”

“直到伊万斯劈头盖脸地骂了你一顿？”西里斯忍不住挑眉。

“直到莱姆斯告诉了我他的真实想法。”面对着西里斯的揶揄，詹姆斯忍不住小小地冲他翻了个白眼，接着捡起了摆在手边的枕头狠狠地朝他挥去，只不过西里斯对此反应得十分迅速，因此那个硕大的枕头并没有砸中他高挺的鼻梁。

“你现在是怎么想的？”

“我想……或许我们从前确实做错了。”詹姆斯轻叹了一口气，略显惆怅地说道。

西里斯没有说话。坦白而言，他自幼就不是那种会选择轻易低头认错的人，即使他真的是犯下错误的那一方，他都极少做出这样的举动。但是莱姆斯·卢平之前对他说的那些话，又不得不让他感到十分在意。难道他真的做错了吗？即便是对西弗勒斯·斯内普那样阴沉、狡猾、油腻的人施展恶咒，也是一件错误的事情吗？

是的，从理智和道德上来说，或许莱姆斯是对的。格林格拉斯也是对的。

他的这种行为的确是恶劣至极的。

可即使意识到了这一点，他却也从未产生过想要向那个鼻涕精道歉的念头。直到现在亦是如此。

只不过……

另一个念头在他的脑海中一闪而过，紧接着开始不停地翻滚、发酵，令他感到无比的介怀。西里斯的父亲奥赖恩在他很小的时候就告知过他，给来信的人写一封回信是一名合格的绅士应该具备的最基本素质。所以，就算对方的来信是一封不怎么友好的“控诉信”，他想他也有义务给那个人写一封真诚的回信。

想到这里，西里斯一言不发地伸出手来，从摆放在桌面上的木制笔盒里拿出了一支羽毛笔以及一套羊皮纸信纸和信封，接着低下了头，开始静静地用羽毛笔在上面书写着什么，神情显得极为专注。

詹姆斯显然对于他的这个反常的举动十分感兴趣。

“你说法国这个时间是什么时候？”

“法国？”詹姆斯先是一头雾水地眨眨眼，但他很快就意识到了些什么，立刻露出了意味深长的笑容，“需不需要我告诉你，伙计——法国离我们这里的时差不过只相差一个小时。这一个小时的差别里，即便你现在就写一封求爱信送过去，她也完全可以在天黑之前拿到手里的。”

西里斯自然是听出了詹姆斯的这些话中话里有话，正当他下意识地想要开一个有关伊万斯的玩笑的时候，他又猛地制止住了自己的这种冲动——毕竟詹姆斯现在已经放弃追求伊万斯了。

……至少从名义上来说是这样。


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 081

浪漫、热情、自由——这便是阿佳莎对法国的第一印象。

来到法国之后，阿佳莎发现布斯巴顿学院远比她原本想象中的还要美妙。这所学校里的长袍和霍格沃茨的厚重长袍不同，学生们所穿的长袍基本上都是由精致的丝绸制作而成的，看起来不仅不会过于死板，反而显得轻薄而又优雅。

“Bienvenue.”

布斯巴顿学院的魔药学教授在见到阿佳莎的第一面就微笑着冲她问好，紧接着还殷切地为她围上了一条天蓝色的丝巾，并领着她来到了布斯巴顿学院的更衣室。

在换上了布斯巴顿学院的校袍之后，阿佳莎愈发地感到自己已经真正地融入了这片土地了。

虽然她和斯拉格霍恩教授是作为校长——马克西姆女士的宾客来到这所学校里做客的，但是作为外人，阿佳莎难免会担忧这所学校里的学生们是否会对她有所排斥。

但是经过了一星期的授课后，她发现自己的这种担忧完全是多虑了。

因为这所学校里的孩子们——不论是男孩还是女孩，都对她表现出了在她意料之外的热情，就仿佛她真的是这所学校里的一名魔药学教授那样。

而在这趟法国之旅进行到一半的时候，阿佳莎收到了一则来自于霍格沃茨的好消息。

“我真的很为你骄傲，格林格拉斯小姐。”当斯拉格霍恩教授将那枚象征着荣誉的学生会主席勋章交给阿佳莎的时候，他的脸上也和她一样，是洋溢着心满意足的笑容的，“这个结果是毋庸置疑的——新的七年级里，还有哪一名学生能够比你更加胜任这个职位呢？我想即便是麦格教授，在看完了你那有意的期末成绩单之后，也不会对这个结果表示出任何异议的。”

阿佳莎微微颤抖着手臂，接过了斯拉格霍恩教授递来的荣誉勋章，内心仿佛有一块厚重的大石头轰然落地。

没错，她的确希望自己能够成为新学期的女学生会主席。而就像斯拉格霍恩教授所说的那样——她对自己的成绩单也是十分的有自信的。

然而，霍格沃茨的校长——邓布利多教授在选择级长和学生会主席的时候，并没有将学习成绩视为一项至关重要的决定因素。

阿佳莎深知，自己虽然勉强算得上是一名成绩优异的优等生。可是，她也绝非出身于格兰芬多学院的邓布利多教授所认为的那一类最优秀的学生。

想到这里，阿佳莎微微垂下了眼睫，双眼直勾勾地凝视着手中的那枚闪闪发光的荣誉勋章。没错，也许她目前还不能完全取得邓布利多教授的认可，但她也凭借着自己的实力成功地当上了学生会主席，不论她是不是纯血，不论她是不是一名私生女，她如今都已经是霍格沃茨学院的学生会主席了——这对她而言就已经足够了。

斯拉格霍恩教授见阿佳莎一直沉默不语，不由得示意性地轻咳了几声，随后继续阐述道：“实际上，这个结果也算是费了我和卢修斯不少心思。”

卢修斯·马尔福？

阿佳莎听后，连忙一头雾水地看向了斯拉格霍恩教授，一个令她恐惧的猜想在她的脑海中一闪而过，“您说……这个结果费了马尔福先生的不少心思，是什么意思，教授？”

作为马尔福家族的独子，纳西莎·布莱克夫人如今的丈夫，卢修斯·马尔福在毕业之后便继承了马尔福家族大多数的财产，也正是凭借着这些金加隆，年仅二十一岁的他才能够年纪轻轻就在威森加摩取得一个席位并且当上了霍格沃茨魔法学院的校董。

“卢修斯这一次帮了我们不少忙，你知道的，米勒娃之前一直认为另外两名来自于她学院的学生更加胜任学生会主席这个职务，好在卢修斯在背后解决了所有的小麻烦。”斯拉格霍恩教授轻叹了一口气，微微眯起双眼，“不过我也可以理解米勒娃，毕竟没有哪个教授会不希望自己学院的学生能够出人头地……”

阿佳莎没有将斯拉格霍恩教授的话完完整整地记在心中，她只是意识到了一件事——自己手中额这枚勋章实际上是拜卢修斯·马尔福的金加隆所赐。

也就是说，她当上学生会主席实际上和她本人的实力并没有直接关联。

阿佳莎苦笑了一声，轻轻地将手中的勋章放在了桌面上，接着幽幽地问道：“那这么说，另一名学生会主席——”

“噢，是的，是的。”还没有等阿佳莎把问题完全说完，斯拉格霍恩教授就急不可耐地回答道，“男学生会主席正好就是诺特先生，这也意味着，你们两人又要像以往那样共事一年了。”

阿佳莎僵硬地勾了勾嘴角，并没有立刻接话。

又要和西奥多·诺特共事一年？

——这可真谓是万幸中的不幸了。

**

而就在阿佳莎得知自己当上了学生会主席的当天晚上，她收到了一封神秘的来信。

这封信是由一只灰白色的猫头鹰送到她的手里的，而她以前从来就没有见过这一只猫头鹰，因此也可以排除她的家人给她寄信的可能性。

来信的人会是谁呢？

阿佳莎带着满腹的疑问，慢慢地展开了手中的那一封信件。

‘致阿佳莎·C·格林格拉斯小姐：  
我和詹姆斯、彼得已经来到了莱姆斯的家中，这个暑假我们是在莱姆斯的家里的度过的。莱姆斯很好，这一点你完全可以放心。莱姆斯告诉我们，他下学期已经不会回到霍格沃茨上学了，他也是经过了深思熟虑才做出了这个决定的，并且他确信这个决定并不会影响他将来的就业情况。  
我承认，在我第一次收到你的那封信的时候，我的内心的确十分的愤怒，所以我才会在那天早上的晨会上对你做出过分失礼的举动——这一点我向你道歉。如果你不想接受我的道歉，也没有关系，至少我已经做出了我最诚挚得到表态了。  
你说得对，我对莱姆斯的所作所为的确是荒谬且不可原谅的，我也不奢求莱姆斯的谅解，但我也依旧确信——莱姆斯是我最好的朋友。在这个问题上，我也必须要向你道谢，虽然我很不想承认，但也不得不承认——是你的话语点醒了我，尽管那个过程也许并不是那么的令人愉快。  
被你厌恶的，  
西里斯·O·布莱克’

在读完坐落在信件最下方的署名之后，阿佳莎心烦意乱地将手中的那张棕褐色羊皮纸揉成了一团，胸腔内的心脏正在极其不规律地跳动着。

她说不出自己的内心此时此刻究竟是一种怎样的感受，有几分得意，也有几分紧张与慌乱，可又感到心满意足——就像刚刚一口气喝下了一大口热腾腾的黄油啤酒那样。

她现在应该怎么做呢？

难道给西里斯·布莱克写一封回信吗？

不，她绝不可以这么做。阿佳莎一面盯着眼前那只猫头鹰的那双黑溜溜的眼睛，一面在心中暗自警告着自己。如果她真的这么做了，无异于承认最初的那封信件就是出自自己之手，而她目前还没有向布莱克承认过这一点。

更加重要的是，阿佳莎并没有充分的理由给西里斯·布莱克写一封回信。她并不需要布莱克与她深交，她需要做的是——摧毁她在他心目中的所有光明、正面的形象，让他真真正正地厌恶自己，并让他为此选择与自己的家族、与这个荒谬的婚约彻底决裂。

这才是她应该做的事，而不是与西里斯·布莱克调情。

那只名叫“莎士比亚”的灰黑色猫头鹰正带着疑惑的神情盯着这一位金发少女，紧接着突然短促地尖叫了几声，似乎在催促着她快点做出自己的决定。

阿佳莎冲那只有些不耐烦的猫头鹰微笑了一下，随后伸出手来轻轻地抚摸着它灰黑色的羽毛，似乎在以这种方式安抚着它的情绪。在猫头鹰稍稍冷静下来之后，阿佳莎才从房间里拿出一瓶牛奶，将其中的牛奶倒在一个小小的盘子里，并将那个盘子递到了猫头鹰的面前。

猫头鹰又一次地发出了短促的叫声，只不过这一次，它的情绪听起来欢快了许多。

等灰黑色的猫头鹰吃饱喝足了之后，它这才勉强愿意“两手空空”地飞出了阿佳莎寝室的窗户。阿佳莎坐在窗边，两手撑着脸颊，双眼直勾勾地看向了那个渐渐离自己远去的小家伙，琥珀色的双眸忽的染上了一层浅浅的灰暗。

她只是蓦地想起了，自己第一次在霍格沃茨遇见西里斯·布莱克时的场景。

实际上，在阿佳莎接受分院仪式之前，她从来就没有对自己会被分进哪个学院产生过疑虑。虽然她是一名私生女，可她也是一个格林格拉斯。而对于一名格林格拉斯而言，她只有一个选择——那就是斯莱特林。

作为一名格林格拉斯，理所应当地应该被分进斯莱特林，就像作为一名布莱克应该被分进斯莱特林那样。

可是西里斯·布莱克显然不这么认为。

十二岁的阿佳莎不明白，那个和自己年纪相仿的男孩，到底为什么会有那样巨大的勇气足以支撑他与整个布莱克家族的理念背道而驰？

而时至今日，她也未能得到她想要的答案。


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 082

西里斯告诉自己，他并没有在等待着什么回信。

“莎士比亚”从法国返回到莱姆斯的家中已经整整两个星期了，六年级的暑假也渐渐接近了尾声，然而一直到开学的前一天下午，西里斯都没能收到一封来自于别人手中的回信。

“大脚板，这里好像有一封信是寄给你的。”

晚上十点钟的时候，西里斯和詹姆斯正待在书房里收拾行李，詹姆斯却突然间从箱子里翻出了一封棕褐色的信封，放在眼前打量了几分钟，接着才露出了恍然大悟的神情，转而将这封信递到了西里斯的手上。

西里斯听后，迅速地看了他一眼，随后以最快的速度将其接过。

“我前几天就收到了，”詹姆斯下意识地摸摸脑袋，神情显得有些愧疚，“只不过我以为这是寄给我的，一直没能来得及打开，要是我知道这是给你的信，我就应该早一点将它交给你的，伙计——毕竟我知道你这几天都在为了这个睡不着觉。”

西里斯却厉声反驳道：“听着，尖头叉子，我并没有——”

“是吗？那你这几天为什么看起来愁眉不展的？”

西里斯没有回答詹姆斯的问题，而是急不可耐地拆开了手中的信封，并且在心中暗暗告诉自己——他并没有感到焦虑不安。然而，等他将信纸展开并且读完了信件上的内容后，他脸上的神情却又再一次阴沉了下来。

这是一封来自于他的母亲沃尔布加的信，仅此而已。

这几天，没有收到回信的西里斯一直都感到有一些懊恼与后悔。阿佳莎·格林格拉斯即便是一个私生女，但却也是一个接受过良好教育的私生女，她不可能不清楚给他人回信是一项正常的淑女都必须掌握的基本礼仪，可她却没有这么做。

西里斯也不是没有设想过阿佳莎没有收到信件的这种可能性，但很快又将这个猜测否决了。莎士比亚是莱姆斯亲自驯养的猫头鹰，相比起信件丢失，阿佳莎本人并不愿意给他回信的可能性反而会更大一些。

第二天一早，三个男孩便离开了卢平的家中，坐上了火车，来到了国王十字车站。

莱姆斯·卢平这一次并没有前来车站送别他的朋友们，但西里斯和詹姆斯都对他表示了理解——毕竟没有人会喜欢在退学之后再一次来到曾经的同窗们面前接受他人的指指点点。

但是卢平告诉他的朋友们，他一定会定时给他们写信的，也半开玩笑地说——希望他们不要迅速地将他遗忘。

升入了六年级的詹姆斯下定决心要“改过自新”，正式成为了格兰芬多的级长的他不再愿意被人们称作一个无知的自大狂，所以他打算从新学期伊始便做出一些改变。

“该去级长车厢了吗，尖头叉子？”等詹姆斯将行李安放好之后，西里斯才坐在软皮靠垫上，懒洋洋地问道，“记得替我向伊万斯问好。”

彼得在西里斯的身边意味深长地笑出了声，詹姆斯听后下意识地朝他们二人翻了个白眼，紧接着清咳了几声，尽量让自己显得威严一些：“我现在和伊万斯只是同事关系，仅此而已！你们以后不要再在伊万斯面前开这种玩笑了，这样下去她只会更加讨厌我！”

说完，他从箱子里拿出了那枚原本属于卢平的级长勋章，盯着它轻叹了一口气后，才将它别在了胸前。

“你猜我刚刚在走廊上听见了什么？”

就在詹姆斯若有所思地盯着窗外的风景发呆的时候，彼得突然闪烁着目光插话道。

“听见了什么？”西里斯挑了挑眉。

“——今年的学生会主席，你们一定会大吃一惊的！”

“是谁？”詹姆斯连忙问。

“我猜是弗兰克·威尔森。”西里斯扯了扯嘴角，坏笑着看向了詹姆斯，说道，“如果真的是威尔森，尖头叉子，你今年一定会过得十分有意思的。”

“不不不，不是威尔森。”彼得似乎没能理解西里斯这话背后的含义，而是自顾自地继续说道，“今年学生会男女主席都是斯莱特林，我都怀疑邓布利多是不是真的老糊涂了！”

听见“斯莱特林”这个单词后，西里斯脸上的笑容骤然变得冰冷了起来。

“啊，那就不难猜了。”詹姆斯慢悠悠地说道，“女学生会主席就是大脚板未来的妻子，对吧？而男学生会主席—不出意外的话，就是之前的斯莱特林男级长诺特？”

“她不是我未来的妻子！”西里斯有些恼怒地打断道，“我从来就没说过我要和她结婚！”

詹姆斯和彼得听了这话都面面相觑，只不过谁也没有率先回答西里斯。

而终于，过了良久，彼得才略显惆怅地慨叹道：“可是平心而论，格林格拉斯相比起诺特……还是要好相处多了。”

*

新学期的分院仪式开始之后，西里斯才确定了——彼得所听说的消息并非谣传。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和西奥多·诺特一同端坐在四个学院长桌的最前方，微笑着打量着每一位戴上分院帽进行分院仪式的一年级新生。

“温妮·阿特伍德，赫夫帕夫！”

“托马斯·勃朗特，拉文克劳！”

“杰克·詹金斯，格兰芬多！”

“格蕾丝·斯卡曼德，赫夫帕夫！”

“伊丽莎白·温彻斯特，斯莱特林！”

……

就在大部分人都在关注分院情况的时候，只有西里斯一人目光紧紧地盯着坐在前方的两位学生会主席。诺特的脸上依旧像往常一样挂着那虚伪而又有些僵硬的笑容，至于阿佳莎？西里斯眯起了双眼，却还是看不清她脸上的具体情绪。

分院仪式结束之后，大礼堂内的学生们终于可以开始享用他们的晚饭了，可没料到在这时，阿佳莎却突然从座位上站了起来，略显愧疚地朝着几位教授屈膝行李，紧接着便垂着头迅速离开了大礼堂。

西里斯狐疑地皱了皱眉头。

她为什么要在这个时候离场？

晚宴明明才刚刚开始，她到底想要去做些什么？

“西里斯！”就在西里斯一头雾水地盯着阿佳莎渐渐远去的背影微微出神的时候，坐在他对面的玛丽·麦克唐纳突然伸出手来在他的眼前挥了挥，有些担忧地问道，“你怎么了？看上去就好像……生病了一样。要是再不抓紧时间吃饭，你盘子里的这些东西可就要变凉了。”

西里斯这才猛地反应过来，迅速地眨了眨眼，等调整好自己的思绪后，他才从容不迫地朝玛丽展开了一个淡淡笑容，示意她不用担心。

阿佳莎从法国回来之后便成为了女学生会主席，如果说她的“演技”已经精湛到能够连邓布利多教授都蒙骗过去的程度的话，西里斯也不由得对她感到由衷地佩服。

西里斯并不认为邓布利多教授就像彼得说的那样——已经老糊涂了。可是举荐诺特成为男学生会主席的这个决定却又显得不是那么的明智——至少这是大多数格兰芬多们对此的真实看法。

所以这个结果就只有一个解释——这一切都和斯拉格霍恩那只老狐狸脱不了干系。

作为格兰芬多院长的麦格教授自然会更加希望两位学生会主席出自格兰芬多学院，那么对于斯莱特林学院的院长斯拉格霍恩而言也是一样的道理。只不过，麦格教授为人刚正不阿，就连课堂扣分这样的小事她都从来不会偏袒任何一个学院，即便她自己本身就是一个格兰芬多。

但斯拉格霍恩就未必是这样了。

诺特在学校里的风评一直都不算太好，更何况，诺特家族一直有在背后扶持神秘人的嫌疑。邓布利多即使再怎么糊涂，恐怕也不会让一个出身食死徒家族的男孩成为霍格沃茨的表率吧？

然而，邓布利多虽然身为校长，可也并非一人独大。人人都知道，在校长做出每一个重大决定——比如颁布新的校规，选出学生会主席时，都是需要得到大多数校董的同意才可以将其施行的。

不仅如此，西里斯还曾听沃尔布加无意间提起过——他堂姐纳西莎的丈夫卢修斯·马尔福就是霍格沃茨的校董之一，因为他十分慷慨地给自己的母校捐献了一大笔数目可观的金加隆。

这样一来，事情的来龙去脉就已经十分明了了。

想到这里，西里斯不禁开始为自己的好友詹姆斯暗暗地祈祷，但愿阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和西奥多·诺特在今年不要过分地为难他。

*

六年级远比西里斯原本预想的还要忙碌许多。

升入了六年级的他们也迎来了更加高级与困难的学习课程，不仅如此，伴随着课程难度的剧增，各位教授的所布置的作业量也同样在慢慢地累加。

“是不是快要忙不过来了，尖头叉子？”

每当西里斯看见詹姆斯急匆匆地戴上级长勋章，翘掉了他从前最为上心的魁地奇训练，为的只是能够赶上和莉莉·伊万斯一同在晚上进行巡夜任务的时候，他都会忍不住戏谑地打趣道。

“别提了，大脚板。”詹姆斯皱着眉头，挥了挥手道，“我真是佩服从前的莱姆斯——级长的任务远比我想象的要繁重多了，而现在我还要同时兼顾学习以及魁地奇训练的相关事宜，我实在是觉得。即便我有分.身术也没有办法将它们全部按时完成了！”

西里斯听后，下意识地瞥了一眼詹姆斯放在桌面上的巡夜时间安排表，接着伸手将它放到眼前，快速地浏览了一遍后，问道：“这就是学生会主席为你们指定的时间安排表？”

詹姆斯不置可否。

西里斯嗤笑了一声：“安排得可真是有够‘合理’的！”

等詹姆斯收拾妥当了之后，西里斯才陪同着他，将他送出了格兰芬多的寝室。

一路上走在幽暗的走廊里，两个大男孩正有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。

“怎么样，这几天伊万斯没有冲你发脾气吧？”

“没有。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“感谢梅林，经过了一个暑假，伊万斯看上去消气了不少，只不过对我还是一如既往的冷淡。”

西里斯听了，并没有发表什么意见，只是轻哼了一声。

就在两人即将来到图书馆门口的时候，一个身穿黑色长袍的瘦长身影缓缓地从走廊的阴暗处走了出来，乌黑而又油腻的黑色长直发垂落到肩头，昏黄的灯光将少年原本就蜡黄的脸色映衬得更加令人感到不安。

斯内普的双手正抱着一本破旧而又厚重的书本，很明显，他是刚刚才从图书馆的门口走出来。

真不愧是一个阴沉油腻的怪胎，西里斯忍不住在心里刻薄地想。

同样看见了西里斯和詹姆斯的斯内普警惕地将手伸进了他的口袋里，迅速地掏出了魔杖，紧紧地抿着他薄薄的嘴唇，漆黑的双眼直勾勾地盯着眼前的两名格兰芬多。

西里斯冷笑一声，正打算拿出魔杖“回敬”斯内普的警惕，却不料詹姆斯在他这么做之前伸出手来阻止了他。

“你忘了莱姆斯的话了吗，西里斯？”詹姆斯眨眨眼，看着他问道。

西里斯微微一愣，意识到了什么后，略显冷淡地说道：“可如果他要对我们施恶咒，我难道还不能反抗吗？”

詹姆斯微笑了一下，示意他朝着前方看去，“看我的。”他说。

“鼻涕精——啊不，我指的是……斯内普先生。”詹姆斯稍稍抬起了下巴，戴在鼻梁上的澄清镜片映出了斯内普的倒影，以及他那有些意外的神情，“虽然我已经习惯了像从前那样称呼你，可是我的一位朋友希望我不那么做，所以看在他的面子上，我以后都会勉为其难地直呼你的姓名了，希望你不要介意。”

斯内普听得出詹姆斯这段话话里有话，警惕的情绪依旧没有从他的脸庞上散去，“我很清楚你脑子里在想些什么，波特。”

“是吗？那你可以说来听听。”

斯内普冷冷地瞥了他一眼，默了片刻后才咬牙切齿地说道：“你从来不会放过任何一个可以向他人施恶咒的机会。”

“既然这样……”詹姆斯也拿出了魔杖，斯内普的表情变得更加阴冷了一些，“既然这样，我只能以这种方式表达我的‘诚意’了。”

斯内普一头雾水地微微蹙眉，还没来得及开口接话，可詹姆斯已经率先“啪嗒”一声将自己手中的魔杖坠落到了坚硬冰冷的大理石地板上。

西里斯和斯内普一同惊愕地看向了他。

没想到詹姆斯却只是看上去极其轻松地耸了耸肩，就仿佛他刚才只是开了一个无关紧要的玩笑似的。

就像整整五年来，他们和斯内普之间发生的一切，都只是开了一个荒唐的玩笑似的。

“——是时候该结束了。”就在斯内普静默不语的时候，詹姆斯朗声宣布道，“但我也要事先告诉你，我依然厌恶你，西弗勒斯·斯内普，这一点丝毫不会发生任何改变。但是莱姆斯告诉我，即便我再怎么厌恶你，他也不希望我成为那个对你施恶咒的人。我可以向你保证，从今天起，我和我的朋友们不会再主动地向你挑事，也不会再对你说出‘鼻涕精’这个称呼。但是，如果率先破坏了这一层平静的人是你的话，我和我的朋友们也一定不会忍声吞气的。”

“格兰芬多的波特竟然说自己懂得如何‘忍声吞气’，这可真一大奇迹。”对于詹姆斯的“停战提议”，斯内普却显得好似并未领情。

“该说的话我已经说完了，斯内普。”詹姆斯听后冷淡地说，“至于你到底愿不愿意接受我的提议，那就是你自己的事情了。但就像我说的那样，只要你不挑事，我们从今以后就可以对你做到视而不见。”

听完了詹姆斯的这番话，西里斯也默默地将手中的魔杖放回了长袍的口袋里，同时垂下头看向了站在自己身边的好友。

詹姆斯淡褐色双眼中的神情显得极为认真。

——真是拿他没办法。

西里斯苦笑着，在心里暗暗地想道。

*

从前的西里斯绝对不是那种愿意时常光顾图书馆的人。

原因很简单，他忍受不了图书馆内的那种压抑、沉默的氛围，对于他而言，躁动和不安似乎就已经刻在了他的骨血里，让他一分一秒都无法安静下来。

不仅如此，他也不喜欢在图书管里撞见那些整天只懂得将自己埋在书堆里的书呆子或是怪胎。

比如西弗勒斯·斯内普。

但现在，詹姆斯成为了级长，每天有永远做不完的级长事物需要他去应付。莱姆斯留在了家中，没有前来霍格沃茨上学，而彼得却又总是会让西里斯感到无趣，他又不能再像从前那样没事就去找“鼻涕精”的麻烦，久而久之，来图书馆学习似乎也成为了西里斯为数不多能够消磨时光的消遣。

这学期新来的黑魔法防御术教授叫作玛格丽特·艾博，是一位头发花白、面容慈祥的女士，教学风格完全和上学期的艾伦·克鲁格教授形成了鲜明对比。

艾博教授好似认为在课堂上进行实践格斗是一件十分残忍出格的事情，不过考虑到她老人家如今的年龄，西里斯也就不对她产生诸多抱怨了。

减少了课堂上的实践格斗，便多了课后的理论论文。

这也是西里斯此时为什么会出现在图书管里的主要原因。

西里斯来到挂有“黑魔法防御术”标志的书架上，修长而又骨节分明的手指快速地略过了书架上的每一个书脊，一直到他来到六年级相关课程的书目上，他手上的动作才慢慢地停了下来。

正当他打算伸出手，将头顶上的那本厚重的书本从书架上取下来的时候，走道另一旁的两个身影却忽的在这时吸引了他的注意力。

西里斯稍稍偏过头去。

实际上，西里斯从开学以来便再也没有见过阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，詹姆斯说学生会主席的事务繁忙，但西里斯也不确定——学生会主席是否真的繁忙到连出去走廊上透气的机会都没有？

她在躲着我。这便是西里斯的第一个想法。

此时此刻，霍格沃茨的女学生会主席正坐在西里斯前方的一张长桌上专心致志地写着作业，几缕耀眼的浅金色发丝垂落在了她的眼下的羊皮纸上，只不过她看上去好似并未在意。

另一个和她同样身穿斯莱特林的长袍的少年站在她的身侧，背对着西里斯，正在和阿佳莎低语着些什么。西里斯认出了他——他便是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

阿佳莎没有抬头，在斯内普说话的同时只是面无表情地微微颔首。

西里斯不是傻瓜，他承认，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和斯内普的关系的确要比常人更加亲密一些，这也是他从前为什么会对他们二人产生误会并且还为此做了不少蠢事的重要原因。

然而，当他冷静下来过后，他却又能够发现他们二人之间存在的那种微妙的疏离感。而他在这一瞬间也同样分辨得出来——阿佳莎脸上的淡漠神情，绝对不是一个花季少女在面对她的爱人时所会展露出来的状态。

斯内普没有在阿佳莎的身旁待上多久，等他在阿佳莎的桌面上留下了一卷羊皮纸后，便快速地转身离开了。

西里斯却仍然站在原地幽幽地盯着她。

他有很多问题想要询问她，关于那封信，关于学生会主席的安排，还有她和斯内普的关系，或者是他和她之间的婚约……可是自尊和理智却不允许他这么做。

不仅如此，甚至就连阿佳莎本人也在千方百计地躲藏着他。

突然，阿佳莎却又偏偏像是察觉到了自己的视线似的，令他猝不及防地抬起了头，西里斯猛地一怔，快速地反应过来后，才急忙转身将自己藏匿在了书架之间漆黑的角落里。


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 085

七年级开学之后的生活远比阿佳莎原本想象的还要更加不顺意。

成为了学生会主席的她顺理成章地搬出了斯莱特林的地窖，并且来到了学校专门为两位学生会主席设立的单独寝室里。

由于今年的两名学生会主席都是斯莱特林学院的学生，新的寝室也十分“贴心”地换上了银绿相间的装饰品。一切似乎都显得平淡而又美好。哦，当然，这一切并不包括那一位住在她对面的“新邻居”——西奥多·诺特。

阿佳莎不喜欢诺特，从入学以来就不喜欢他。诺特行事风格虽然不像埃弗里和穆尔塞伯那样猖狂而又明目张胆，然而阿佳莎也知道，作为他们那个小团体的核心之一的诺特，本质上和埃弗里以及穆尔塞伯等人并没有多大的差别。

“格林格拉斯，没想到……我们两个可真是有缘。”

每当阿佳莎独自一人回到寝室门口的时候，她总是能够撞见携带着埃弗里、穆尔塞伯还有高尔等人的男学生会主席。换上了学生会主席勋章的诺特显得更加目中无人了，当他那双浅色的眼睛快速的扫过阿佳莎的脸庞的时候，阿佳莎分明地看见他的脸上露出了鄙夷的神情。

就好像她就理所应当地被他鄙夷那样。

“是吗……诺特。”在面对着诺特的揶揄，阿佳莎只是从容地伸出手来，将一缕垂在额前的金发瞥到了脑后，“但这不正是你最想看见的结果吗？”

毕竟，诺特一定早在这学期开始之前就和马尔福商量好了一切。

诺特听后只是轻蔑地翻了翻眼珠，接着压低了声音念道：“荣耀。”下一秒，学生会主席寝室的铜门终于缓缓地打开了，站在诺特身后的埃弗里和穆尔塞伯发出了夸张的喝彩声，略显局促不安的双眼同时也正在贪婪地盯着阿佳莎。

在诺特和穆尔塞伯等人走进了寝室的公共休息室之后，阿佳莎并没有选择走入其中，而是站在原地有些犹豫地沉默思忖了片刻，最终还是选择了抓起书包转身离去。

如果非要她忍受一个晚上的、连隔音咒都无法阻挡的、来自于那几个预备食死徒的尖叫声，那么她宁可在图书馆端着课本待上一个通宵，也不愿意再次回到这个寝室里。

**

阿佳莎从前就明白自己并没有什么知心朋友，而这一点在她与布莱克订婚并且当上了学生会主席之后就变得更加显而易见了。

卡西奥佩娅以及她的女伴们总是有意无意地在学院里排挤她，不仅如此，就连诺特身边的那几个嚣张的斯莱特林们也老是喜欢拿她和西里斯·布莱克之间的关系大作文章。

但这些实际上都是一些无关痛痒的小事，阿佳莎告诉自己，她完全不必将他们放在心上。

这段时间里，她一直十分频繁地出入图书馆——是的，甚至比她从前五年级备考OWLs的时候还要频繁许多。

原因也很简单，因为她的寝室如今已经变成了诺特和他身边的那些预备食死徒们寻欢作乐的最佳场地。既然如此，除了在晚上回寝室睡觉之外，她也就没有再继续呆在那里的必要了。

此时此刻，阿佳莎正将厚重的魔药课课本放在自己的左手边，右手同时正飞快地将课本上撩乱的笔记整齐地誊抄在一张长长的羊皮纸上，而站在她面前的那名黑发少年在这全程里，一直都在神情阴郁地盯着她。

“我原本以为你在当上学生会主席之后会放弃制作魔药的那些事，现在看来竟然是我低估你了，格林格拉斯。”斯内普的语气中透露着丝丝嘲讽，“毕竟我听说——学生会主席可都是大忙人。”

阿佳莎冷笑了一下，随后抬起头来看向了斯内普漆黑的眼睛，“你看诺特如今的样子，真的像个大忙人吗？”

斯内普只是轻哼了一声，并没有说话。

阿佳莎当然清楚斯内普和诺特等人实际上是一伙的，但不知道为什么，和她一样在心中藏匿着许多肮脏秘密的西弗勒斯·斯内普却没有让她感到那么的难以忍受。或许只是因为，斯内普并没有像诺特他们那样——无时无刻不在人群里彰显着自己那可笑的存在感？

学生会主席的任务大部分都是交由两位学生会主席共同完成，而诺特似乎已经知晓阿佳莎并不会放任那些任务不管不顾，因此便变得更加胆大妄为起来——他甚至将大部分归属于自己的任务都推诿给了阿佳莎去完成。

这样一来，她那原本就并不充裕的课余时间就变得更加紧迫了。

“这是这个月需要完成的剂量，如果你实在应付不过来……”斯内普在她沉默之际，慢慢地将手中的那卷原本属于卢修斯·马尔福的优质羊皮纸放到了她眼前的桌面上，同时沉着嗓音补充道，“我也不是不可以帮你分担一些。”

阿佳莎笑了，“谢谢你的热心，斯内普先生。”

听见“热心”这个词，斯内普的手臂明显僵了一下。

“但我想我自己应该应付地过来。”她继续说道，“不过如果我实在是无法同时兼顾的话，我也一定不会顾忌去向你寻求帮助的，这一点你可以放心。”

斯内普轻轻抽动了一下嘴角，静默了片刻后，才点了点头。

斯内普在把卢修斯托付他的“任务”传达完毕之后，便转身离开了阿佳莎的视线。而这学期开学，阿佳莎也明显地感觉到——斯内普比以往变得更加阴沉孤僻了。

其实在斯莱特林学院里从来就没有什么秘密，只不过人们都只会虚伪地在表面上表现得漠不关心，可在背地里却又会使出浑身解数地嘲讽以及幸灾乐祸罢了。

有人说：“感谢萨拉查，那个斯内普终于和格兰芬多的泥巴种决裂了。”

因为他们打从心底里地认为，一个斯莱特林和格兰芬多的麻种扯上关系，本身就是一种奇耻大辱。

还有人说：“可怜的斯内普，不仅他的小情人跑了，他的母亲也跟着离开了他。”

虽然他们说出这话的时候，语气听起来一点儿也不像同情。

在上学期期末的时候，阿佳莎就曾从斯拉格霍恩教授的口中听说了斯内普家中的变故，只是她没有想到，那个噩耗会这么快就传到了她的耳中。

想到这里，她轻叹了一口气，同时“啪嗒”一声扣上了书本的封页。

**

阿佳莎好几次来到了禁.书区，但最终都还是折回了。

七年级的学习课程并没有让她感到吃力，她才会萌生出想要自学一些“特殊”魔咒的念头。

大部分禁.书若是没有得到教授的签名许可，都是不允许被带出图书馆的，不过考虑到斯拉格霍恩教授如今对她的青睐程度，阿佳莎认为趁着他老人家醉醺醺的时候蒙骗他一个签名道也并不算是一件难事。

只不过……想到这里，才发觉自己竟不知不觉地再一次回到了禁.书区的书架前。只不过，她真的有必要这么做吗？且不论黑魔法在大多数人眼里是邪恶的，研究黑魔法的人更是容易被人们归为黑魔王支持者们的同胞，而她可不愿意自己被贴上这样的标签。

其次，除了黑魔法之外，她也还有许多魔咒尚未掌握，如果说只是为了达到自我防御的目的的话，她完全可以选择学习其他杀伤力较小的、更能被常人所接受的正常魔咒。

可是……

可是斯内普不也这么做了吗？

既然他可以这么做，为什么她就不能呢？

克鲁格教授的嗓音在这时忽然出现在了阿佳莎的脑海里。克鲁格教授曾经说过，只要内心怀有坚定的信念，并且明确自己学习黑魔法的目的，就不会被黑魔法领入歧途。

那么她想要了解黑魔法的真实目的是什么呢？

是为了保护自己吗？

——是的。

她只是为了保护自己而已。

阿佳莎在心中暗暗地强调了一遍，她出生在那样的家庭，有着两位那样的母亲和妹妹，既然如此，她掌握一些具有杀伤力的魔咒也是一件无可厚非的事，难道不是吗？

阿佳莎才刚刚将自己的手指放在一本名为《中世纪黑魔法详解》的书本书脊上，可却又像是被烙铁烫伤了那般立刻将手臂缩了回来，尽管那本书的温度实际上并不滚烫，恰恰相反的，它还因为常年未曾被人触碰而显得冰冷异常。

而最后，阿佳莎却也还是离开了禁.书区，转而来到了摆放有和大脑封闭术相关的书架面前。

她仰起头，双眼呆呆地望着最顶层书架上的那本古老而又厚重的《大脑封闭术习得指南》，在原处踌躇了片刻，才伸出了手将其扶在了书本的封皮上。

只不过，出乎她意料的是——这本书的高度似乎超过了她能够轻松将其取下的范围。

阿佳莎苦恼地皱了皱眉，这一次选择微微踮起了脚尖，却不料在这时，已经有人站在她的身后率先用他那骨节分明的手掌将那本古老的参考书取了下来。

阿佳莎轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，一阵淡淡的柠檬香气掺杂着几丝皂角的气味扑面而来。

……哦，伟大的萨拉查和戈德里克——请告诉她这不是真的。

下一秒，阿佳莎深吸了一口气，尽量挂起一个不会出差错的笑容，转身面向了站在她身后的那名格兰芬多。

西里斯此时此刻和她贴得很近，如果在外人看来，也许已经到了那种堪称暧昧的地步。于是，阿佳莎只好妥协般地稍微向后退了一步，可是还没有等她将身体往后移动多远，她便猝不及防地撞上了她身后的那排书架。

而西里斯则是随意地将手中的那本书翻阅了一下，很快又将它合上，然后把它塞到了阿佳莎的手里。阿佳莎意外地眨眨眼，稍稍抬起头，看着少年俊朗的脸庞和他深邃的眸子，一时之间竟然忘记了应该用何种语气道谢。

然而西里斯已经在她这么做之前率先开口了。

“你为什么没有回信？”他垂下头，居高临下地盯着她，语气他听起来有一些冰冷，“你应该收到那封信了，对吧？别告诉我那些你不知道我在说什么之类的鬼话，你应该清楚我不会相信的。”

回信？

阿佳莎显得有些不解，在思索了片刻后，她才猛然间想起了什么。啊，是的，布莱克好像的确在暑假的时候给她寄来了一封信，只不过在当时她并没有选择回信，而在开学之后，她就更加是忙碌得没有时间去思考这样的琐事了。

但是在面临着布莱克那冰冷得让她止不住颤抖的眼神时，阿佳莎认为自己还是需要给出一个象征性的回复。

“我……我不知道你在说些什么。”她看上去茫然无知地眨了眨眼睛，“你是不是因为暑假事情太多了，所以才会记错了什么，布莱克？”

显然，西里斯·布莱克并不愿意配合她的表演。

“啊，又来这套。”他扬了扬下巴，有些不悦地冷笑了一声，“我不是来找你吵架的，格林格拉斯。既然这样，那我换一个问题——”

阿佳莎只是静静地盯着他，似乎是在等待着他的询问。

可西里斯的脸色却在此刻开始变得不自然了起来，就好像他接下来问出的那个问题会令他在阿佳莎面前感到万分难堪似的。 

“你……”他咬了咬牙，过了半晌才别扭地挤出了一句话，“你最近为什么要躲着我？”

阿佳莎这一次是真的感到不解了。

她认真地看着布莱克，真诚而又郑重地摇了摇头，随后轻声说道：“我没有呀。”

果不其然，西里斯·布莱克听后即刻就瞪了她一眼。

看在伟大的梅林的份上，她发誓——这一次她真的没有说谎。虽然她可能的确像布莱克之前所说的那样，是一个名副其实的撒谎精。

但她绝对没有躲着他，绝对没有。

她只是……最近太忙了而已。

见西里斯·布莱克没有接话的打算，阿佳莎只好僵硬地弯了弯嘴角，与此同时也将那本《大脑封闭书习得指南》放在掌心里握紧了一些，随后朝着西里斯微微颔首道：“要是没别的事的话，我就先离开了，布莱克。哦……对了，刚才还要谢谢你的帮忙。”

至于这一次的道谢，她想，大概是发自真心的。


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 086

和西里斯·布莱克在新学期的第一次会面称不上愉悦，但也不算太糟糕。不过阿佳莎若是以为，只是通过一个谎言的搪塞她就能够安然地在图书馆里度过一个下午的话，那么她就大错特错了。

“啪！”

伴随着一声巨响，一本厚重的课本被重重地砸在了阿佳莎面前的桌面上。

就连神情平静的金发少女也忍不住在此时稍稍皱了皱眉。

西里斯此时的这个突如其来的举动所发出的噪音自然是吸引了许多学生们的好奇目光，只不过格兰芬多少年似乎并没有对人们的这种刻意关注感到困扰。相反的，他英俊脸庞上所洋溢的那种自信的笑容，也仿佛在昭示着人们——他正在享受着这一切。

阿佳莎这才忍不住抬起了头，一双琥珀色的大眼睛不解地打量着西里斯，问道：“你现在想要做些什么呢，布莱克？”

他想要做些什么呢？这真是个好问题。

阿佳莎认为自己不用等待西里斯的回答就可以得知答案。他还能做些什么？如果可以以最小的代价就让她感到心烦意乱，那么西里斯·布莱克此刻已经成功地实现了他的目的。

“还能做些什么？”没想到西里斯只是从容不迫地耸了耸肩膀，就仿佛阿佳莎问出了一个无理取闹的问题似的，“来图书馆，当然是为了写作业。”

阿佳莎听后故作恍然大悟地“噢”了一声，接着稍微昂起了下巴，环顾了一下四周。在发现坐在对面的几名面带讶异之色的拉文克劳朝自己投来的怪异目光之后，她才再一次将脑袋垂了下来，把注意力转移回了眼前的书本上。

阿佳莎却不禁在心里小声地嘀咕：写作业？可图书馆里又这么多的空座位，他为什么偏偏要选自己对面的这一个？

虽然西里斯·布莱克此时的存在令阿佳莎的内心感到有一些烦躁，不过她对于自己隐藏真是情绪的能力还是极有自信的。所以在布莱克坐在她面前的全程里，她都一直十分镇静地维持着一开始的那种专注状态，几乎连眼皮都不曾眨一下。

那么西里斯自己呢？他所能做的就是大胆而又直白地盯着她。

阿佳莎的书写速度很快，所以没过几分钟，她已经将那本参考书上的前几页誊抄完毕了。

然而，只有阿佳莎自己心里清楚——这些被她抄写在羊皮纸上的内容，她没有一个单词是真正地将其记在了脑海里的。

因为……坐在她面前的布莱克实在是太令她分心了。

相比起阿佳莎的那种紧绷状态，西里斯则要显得轻松许多。他一面把玩着手中的那支羽毛笔，一面懒洋洋地翻动着厚重的课本，灰色的双眼还时不时地打量一下坐在自己的对面的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。

终于，他等到了阿佳莎再也无法忍受的那一刻。

只见阿佳莎突然放下了手中的羽毛笔，转而将脑袋抬了起来，双眼径直地看向了自己，一丝淡淡的微笑浮上了她的嘴角。她眨了眨眼睛，接着下意识地拖长着语调询问道：“如果只是为了写作业，你为什么偏偏要坐在我的对面呢，布莱克？你不是很讨厌我吗？”

西里斯的心中止不住升起了一丝得意的情绪。他轻哼了一声，尽量让自己的语气听起来满不在乎：“这里是图书馆，坐在哪里是我的权利。”说完，他又带着询问的目光撇了阿佳莎一眼，补充道，“怎么？难不成我让你感到心烦意乱了吗？”

这一次，阿佳莎并没有正面回答他的问题，而是将目光放置在了他手中那本书的封皮上。紧接着，一抹怀疑的神色在她的瞳孔中一闪而过。

“那不是七年级的课本吗，布莱克？”阿佳莎若有所思地看着西里斯，“你拿七年级的课本来做些什么呢？如果我没有记错的话……你并没有参加跳级考试进而直接进入七年级，对吧？”

听完了阿佳莎的问题的西里斯并没有选择回避，而是和她一样将目光看向了手中的那本课本。她说的没错，这本有关黑魔法防御术的书的确是七年级的教材，而他也确实并没有参加什么所谓的“跳级考试”。

至于他为什么要拿一本自己在课堂上根本用不到的书本呢？这个问题西里斯的心中早已有了答案。

在开学之后他便一直在思考着莱姆斯·卢平在暑假里告知他的那番话。莱姆斯说的没错，他们现在已经六年级了，也是时候该决定自己未来应该去向何方了。

和渴望加入魁地奇国家队的詹姆斯不同，从前的西里斯一直想要当一名傲罗，这也是他为什么明明知道课堂上的内容枯燥无趣却仍旧会让自己保持一个优异成绩的原因。

但是莱姆斯的那些话又让他发现了一种全新的可能。

或许莱姆斯说得对，在NEWTs里取得一个全优的成绩、加入魔法部、加入傲罗办公室并成为一名傲罗；这些都不是他能够实现他的理想的唯一途径。或许他也可以和莱姆斯一样选择加入那个“凤凰社”？既然莱姆斯可以这么做，那么他为什么又不可以呢？

他的成绩一向要比莱姆斯优异，不仅如此，他的黑魔法防御术也学得比莱姆斯更加透彻。莱姆斯总是过于心软，在面对对手、念出魔咒的时候总是会时不时地踌躇和犹豫，而这些都是他绝对不会犯下的低级错误。

西里斯到明年就满十七岁了，到那个时候他便已经成年，沃尔布加和奥赖恩再也无法在法律上约束他的行为。如果他可以在七年级开始之前就将所有七年级的黑魔法防御术课程自学完毕……想到这里，西里斯感到自己的内心就仿佛是找到了绝世珍宝那样怦怦直跳。

就在西里斯一个人思忖沉默之际，阿佳莎终于有些按捺不住地轻咳了几声。

西里斯这才猛地回过神来，眼神下意识地瞥向了阿佳莎的左手。

那枚订婚戒指依然静静地躺在她苍白纤细的手指上。

然而，这一切的计划在正式实施之前都必须要先面临一个问题。

一个极为棘手的问题。

那就是坐在他面前的这一位他名义上的未婚妻。

“那么你呢？”在面对着阿佳莎的质问，西里斯并没有表现出慌乱，“那么你又为什么要拿这本《大脑封闭术习得指南》？据我所知，大脑封闭术恐怕也不属于NEWTs的考试内容吧？”

被戳中心事的阿佳莎微微一愣，这才略微敛起了眼中那尖锐的目光，没有再询问西里斯更多的问题了。

**

会选修七年级的黑魔法防御术课程的学生大致分为三类。一类是真心实意地想要掌握这门学科的拉文克劳，还有一类是期望能够依仗着优异成绩单进入魔法部成为傲罗的格兰芬多。

而阿佳莎认为自己应该属于第三类。

平常阿佳莎去上黑魔法防御术课的时候都更加喜欢独来独往，今天也同样不例外。走进课室之后，她先是快速地环顾了一下教室内部，随后才找到前排的一个空座位静静地坐了下来。

大部分学生都不喜欢待在教授的眼皮子底下上课，所以阿佳莎才会确信不会有人愿意来到自己的身旁来打扰自己。

可她没有想到的是，在今天的课堂上偏偏就出现了一个“意外”。

“你旁边有人吗，格林格拉斯？”

听见这阵熟悉的嗓音后，阿佳莎不禁皱了皱眉头，接着抬起了眼皮，朝着声音传来的方向看了过去。

只见西里斯·布莱克神色自然地坐在了阿佳莎身旁的座位上，同时将手中的书包放在进了课桌下方的柜子里。而教室里有不少认识他们两人的学生们正坐在他们的后方窃窃私语着，看样子，所有人都对此时此刻出现的这一位“不速之客”感到惊奇。

几分钟过后，玛格丽特·艾博教授终于姗姗来迟。

这一位艾博教授的授课风格虽然和上学期的艾伦·克鲁格教授有着天壤之别，但他们却也同样拥有着同一个共同点——那就是他们都不喜欢在课上点名考勤。

艾博教授的课堂还没开始五分钟，坐在阿佳莎身边的西里斯就开始懒洋洋地打了一个哈欠。

阿佳莎淡淡地回过头去打量着他。

“你跑来这里做什么？”她试图压低着声音问道，“你不用上课吗？”

“六年级这个这个时候正在上魔药课。”西里斯不假思索地回答道，“而课上的那些内容，我只要随便翻一下课本就完全可以掌握了。”

阿佳莎听出了西里斯语气中的狂妄，但却也并没有以一名七年级学生的身份对他进行冷嘲热讽。

“那你怎么知道七年级什么时候会上黑魔法防御术？”她继续问道，“别告诉我这你也能够通过随便翻阅一下课本就能够得知。”

西里斯沉默了片刻，“不。”他否定道，“我只不过是借了一下格兰芬多魁地奇球队的麦克学长的课表而已，毕竟他曾经欠过詹姆斯一个人情，而他也不至于小气到连我的这点要求都没办法满足。”

没想到就在这时，一直站在讲台上的玛格丽特·艾博教授终于注意到了这两名坐在她眼皮子底下“交谈甚欢”的学生。于是，一向仁厚和蔼的艾博教授也不由得板起了脸、露出了冰冷严肃的神情。

“这位先生，你叫什么名字？”她拿出了手中的戒尺，直勾勾地指着坐在她面前的西里斯问道，“我想不需要我提醒你们吧，先生小姐？在课堂上保持安静是对于教授最基本的尊重。”

艾博教授话音一落，教授后方就立刻传来了尖锐刺耳的嘲笑声。

阿佳莎听出了是诺特和埃弗里他们。

“抱歉，教授——”

眼看着艾博教授就要当着众人的面发怒了，身为当事人的阿佳莎也不得不开口认错，可不料西里斯却在她话说到一半的时候开口打断了她。

“我们只是在讨论刚才您所提出的那个问题，教授。”西里斯泰然自若地勾起了嘴角，脸上丝毫没有惶恐的神色，“如果让您受到冒犯了，那么我代我的朋友向您道歉。”

艾博教授听后将信将疑地眨眨眼。阿佳莎不得不承认，西里斯·布莱克的确拥有那种可以随时随地安抚异性情绪的巨大天赋，即便对方是一名比他年长几十年的教授也同样不例外。

“是吗？”艾博教授拍动了一下戒尺，“那么请告诉我你的名字，这位格兰芬多先生，并且我也很乐于了解你们就我刚才提出的那个问题讨论之后所得出来的结论。”

“当然。”西里斯镇定地说。

在西里斯·布莱克以最准确简介的话语叙述完他对于狼人血统及其对于后代的遗传性的看法之后，艾博教授终于收起了冰冷的目光，转而朝他展开了一个心满意足的微笑。

“看来我是不得不为你加分了，先生。”艾博教授说，“格兰芬多加五分。以及，你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

他的名字？

阿佳莎暗自腹诽，实际上您完全可以在您六年级课堂上的花名册上找到他的全名。

然而西里斯·布莱克却给出了一个让在场除了艾博教授之外的所有人都感到震惊而又忐忑不安的答案。

“加里·格雷。”他用平缓的语调说道，“我的名字叫做加里·格雷。”

加里·格雷？这是什么莫名其妙的名字？

阿佳莎听后立刻困惑地看了他一眼。

而艾博教授也同样露出了茫然的目光。

“……格雷先生？”这位年迈的淑女微微眯起了双眼，伸出手来为自己戴上了那一副极具个人特色的金边老花镜，在快速地翻阅了一遍七年级的花名册后，她不由得感叹道，“看来我确实该为自己配一副新的眼镜了。”


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 087

拉文克劳学院的简·霍华德和莎拉·帕顿正手挽着手，脸上洋溢着淡淡的微笑，缓缓地朝着图书馆内部的座位走去。而正当简和莎拉来到一张桌子旁的空座位的面前后，简却好似突然间意识到了什么，连忙拉着莎拉朝着反方向走去。

正在写作业的阿佳莎也因为这两名拉文克劳制造出来的动静而不得不抬起了头。

“抱、抱歉……格林格拉斯小姐。”简白皙的脸庞立刻显得有一些慌张，“我们不是故意要打扰你的，嗯，我是说我们也并不打算占用你们的座位。我和莎拉马上就离开！”

阿佳莎听后茫然地张了张嘴，正欲开口劝阻，可那两名拉文克劳少女全然没有给她那个解释的机会，早在她能够为自己解释些什么之前，就一溜烟地钻到她们身后的那排书架里面去了。

阿佳莎无奈地叹了口气，接着下意识地咬了咬笔尖。

她原本想说的是——她面前的这个座位实际上并不属于任何一个人。

更加不属于西里斯·布莱克。

这一段时间里，霍格沃茨里几乎所有人都察觉到了西里斯和阿佳莎关系之间的那种微妙的转变。人们从一开始对两人关系的缓和而感到惊诧万分，到如今已经将她们两人结伴同行视作是一件极其理所当然的事情。

而这大多都是拜西里斯·布莱克本人所赐。

他不仅从一个从不爱光顾图书馆的人变成了一位每日准时准点来到图书馆里陪着阿佳莎“学习”的模范学生，他甚至还大胆地进入了七年级学生的课堂，即便他这么做会落下他原本应该学习的六年级课程。

如果是詹姆斯·波特面临着这样的情况，他一定会将西里斯的这种反常归结为爱情的魔力。

但阿佳莎绝不会这么想。

等西里斯今日真正地来到了她的面前之后，她才又一次不厌其烦地询问道：“你为什么要学七年级的课程？”

西里斯快速地瞥了她一眼，同时毫不客气地回话：“和你又有什么关系？”

说完，他将手中的那本从书架里掏出来的破旧课本放置在了桌面上。紧接着开始专心致志地低下头来研读着上面的内容，而阿佳莎，这个本应该在这时潜心应付自己手中的那份论文的人，则在他的对面一言不发地打量着他。

总的来说，阿佳莎发现她和布莱克的关系陷入了一个极其尴尬的境地。他们如今的关系虽然已经不像以往那般剑拔弩张了，然而也绝对称不上友好。除了那个苍白无力的家族婚约之外，他们实际上连普通朋友都算不上。布莱克不会把自己的内心所想告知予她，而她也同样不会向他分享她心中的困扰。

阿佳莎知道事情不能再继续这样下去了。厄休拉没有给她预留多少时间，而距离西里斯·布莱克本人从霍格沃茨毕业的那一天也在渐渐朝着她们逼近。厄休拉从来不是一个拥有耐性的人，更何况她所面对的对象是自己——一位被她厌弃了整整十几年的私生女。

从前的阿佳莎一直认为——只要让布莱克对自己的厌恶程度达到一定的巅峰，布莱克迟早会有一天对她感到忍无可忍，并且为此与自己的家族决裂。

可现在看来，西里斯看起来似乎并没有为了她做出这种举动的打算。

阿佳莎有些苦恼地皱了皱眉，眼睛时不时地打量着眼前这位黑发少年英俊的侧脸，不得不承认，西里斯·布莱克在全神贯注于一件事情的时候，那种区别于他往日躁动的沉静还是令他显得格外迷人的。

布莱克为什么想要学习七年级的课程？他难道不打算参加NEWTs考试了吗？

还是说……恰恰相反的，他渴望能够提前一年从霍格沃茨毕业？

可他为什么要这么做呢？如今魔法界里大多数的职位都必须要求巫师们至少拥有一张NEWTs全科合格的证书。如果不能够顺利地从学校毕业并且完成NEWTs考试，那么这一名巫师很有可能会在将来找寻工作的时候遭遇瓶颈。

只不过……或许西里斯·布莱克本人在毕业之后也并不需要什么正式的工作？

——毕竟他的家族会给他留下一大笔金加隆的。

就在阿佳莎双眼迷离地胡思乱想之际，西里斯已经将自己的脑袋挺了起来，灰色的双眼带着戏谑与阿佳莎对视着，嘴里还忍不住揶揄道：“你知道你已经整整十五分钟没有动笔了吗，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎这才猛地回过神来，不过并没有将他的打趣放在心上，而是接着反问道：“你为什么想要学习七年级的黑魔法防御术，布莱克？难道你是想要提前去参加傲罗部的入职考试吗？”

西里斯只是懒洋洋地轻哼了一声，并没有回答她。

“不，你不能这么做。”只不过阿佳莎很快就否定了自己的这个猜测，“傲罗部的入职要求一直十分严苛，即便你在黑魔法防御术这门学科上取得了高分，但如果没有优异的NEWTs成绩证书，他们恐怕也不会接纳你的。”

“我从来就没说我以后要当一名傲罗。”西里斯听后挑了挑眉，“你为什么这么认为？”

“瞎猜的。”阿佳莎很坦然，“因为你是个十足的格兰芬多，而整个魔法界大概没有比傲罗更加适合你们格兰芬多的工作了。”

没错，他是一个格兰芬多，阿佳莎这才开始正视这个问题。

他虽然是一个布莱克，但也是一个格兰芬多，而格兰芬多并不会像斯莱特林那样思考。他们的新心中总是怀有那些可笑而又愚蠢的责任感和勇气，也正因这样，那些适用于斯莱特林的手段在他们身上往往会变得徒劳。

阿佳莎认为自己或许一直以来都努力错了方向。格兰芬多重视友谊，看重情谊，在他们眼中，虽然厌恶和反感可以在一时之间左右他们的举动，的真正驱使着他们行动的一切源动力，还是那个听起来有一些烂俗的词语——爱。

朋友之爱，伴侣之爱，亲情之爱——这些才是他们所看重的事物。

如果，她是说如果——如果她能够成为西里斯·布莱克的朋友，并且令他对自己敞开心扉，那么她也许就能够找到他和他的家族产生一切冲突的根源。而只有知道了问题的根源，她才能够“对症下药”。

对于他的家族，她可以尝试着以“朋友”的身份给与他一些“善意”的建议，又或者……阿佳莎不禁开始不自量力地幻想——他们之间或许也能够产生一些超越普通友谊的感情？虽然这个想法听起来荒谬至极，可此刻西里斯·布莱克不就正坐在她的身边吗？

而这件事，若放在从前，她连想都不敢想。

“布莱克。”想到这里，阿佳莎伸出手用手中的那只羽毛笔轻轻地戳了一下西里斯的胳膊，西里斯不由得因此古怪地看向了她的眼睛。

“什么？”

“我可以帮你。”阿佳莎摆出了虚假的微笑，柔声说道，“你如果有不懂的地方，我可以教你——不用担心，我的黑魔法防御术成绩一直都是‘O’，这一点你随便向艾博教授求证一下就知道了。”

西里斯微微一怔，但很快就端起了警惕的神情，“我为什么要相信你？我可不认为你会无缘无故地对他人施予善意——除非他们身上有你想要的东西。而你想要从我身上获得什么？你想要的不是基本上都已经得到了吗？”

“为什么？”阿佳莎夸张地眨了眨眼睛，神情看上去很是真诚，“原因很简单，我们不是说好了——毕业之后就结婚的吗？”

西里斯听后十分直白地朝她露出了一个被恶心到了的表情。

“你听着，格林格拉斯，我从来就没有说过——”

“我知道，”阿佳莎打断了他，“我知道你曾经保证过，你说你一定会找到解除这个婚约的办法。那么我现在就可以告诉你——只要你的名字从布莱克家族中除去，那么你就不用再忍受我的存在了，可你会这么做吗？”

西里斯沉默着没有回答。

阿佳莎忍不住在心中冷笑了一声，她已经知道了答案。即便和家人有诸多不和，但他们在他的心中显然仍旧占有一定的分量，而作为格兰芬多的他也不会轻而易举地就将这份亲情彻底舍弃。

“那么，”阿佳莎接着慢悠悠地说道，“如果你一直没有找到那个办法，恐怕你以后就只能够忍受我一辈子了。”说到一半，她若有所思地顿了顿，“既然这样，我们也就没有必要再像以前那样——对对方怒目横眉的。如果有任何不懂的地方，你都可以随时来问我，只不过我希望——”

“希望什么？”西里斯忍不住问道。

“我希望与此同时，你也能够好好地学习你在六年级里应该学习的课程。”阿佳莎说出这话的时候，下意识地挺直了腰板，希望这么做能够让自己显得更加有威慑力一些，“我也知道你对你自己的学习能力十分自信，布莱克。但我也希望你能够明白……什么才是你真正该做的事情。千万不要舍本逐末。”

西里斯听完了这番话，用力地咬了咬下唇，一直到他绯红色的嘴唇开始逐渐泛白，他都没有将其松开。

“可你有能够得到什么呢？”他问，语气中仍然夹杂着几丝不确信，“你到底想要些什么，格林格拉斯？”

我想要些什么？

答案很简单。

——我想要你离开你的家族。

——我想要完成厄休拉交给我的“任务”，这样我才能够获得所谓的“自由”。

“我想要什么？你真的想知道吗？”

西里斯微微垂下了眼睫，最终还是缓慢地点了点头。

阿佳莎苦笑了一下，双眼条件反射般地看向了别处，目的只是为了躲避西里斯的目光，“我想你应该也发现了，我们的这一位艾博教授过于注重理论的教学，而忽略了实践部分。可学习黑魔法防御术最为困难的一个环节，便恰好是实践内容的掌握。我需要一个练习的对象，而大多数的斯莱特林们……大概都不会愿意成为这一个‘对象’。因为在他们看来，而事实也正好是如此——这种做法非常的‘格兰芬多式’，难道不是吗？”


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 088

自从阿佳莎主动向西里斯提议为他辅导七年级的课程之后，他们在图书馆里见面的次数也渐渐地变得频繁了起来。

经过数次相处和探讨，阿佳莎很快就发现了西里斯·布莱克是一个极其聪慧机敏的人——当她将一本写满了陌生知识点的课本摊开在他面前的时候，他总是能够在一天之内就将其中的内容大致理解与梳理一遍。不仅如此，对于这些知识点，他也从来不会缺乏属于自己的、独特的见解。

这一次，阿佳莎终于愿意相信西里斯口中的那张优异成绩单并不只是他自己在夸夸其谈了。

周三上午的最后一节课是斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药课，阿佳莎早早地就来到了魔药教室，环顾了一下四周的环境后，才一言不发地来到了一个角落里的座位旁坐下来。

只不过，今天的魔药课教室似乎显得比往日要更加嘈杂一些。

几名身穿斯莱特林学院长袍的学生正聚在讲台旁，你一言我一语地在和斯拉格霍恩讨论着什么，而他们共同的院长斯拉格霍恩教授，脸上的神情看上去却不是那么的愉悦。

阿佳莎好奇地眨了眨眼睛，将手中的书本放置在桌面后，便起身朝着斯拉格霍恩教授走去。

斯拉格霍恩教授很快就注意到了她，“上午好，格林格拉斯小姐。”他很官方地点头朝她问好，阿佳莎也只好礼貌性地回应道：“您也是，教授。”见斯拉格霍恩并没有立刻接话，她又不禁主动开口询问道：“请问发生什么事了吗？”

“魔药课教室里丢失了几样药材。”斯拉格霍恩教授烦闷地说，“如果只是丢一两件魔药原材料，倒也不是什么大不了的事。只不过，这一次丢的是一大罐白鲜……”

“我真好奇是什么人吃了熊心豹子胆敢这么做。”站在阿佳莎身旁的诺特冷声啐道，“如果抓住了，真应该给这种人一些教训！”

其他几名斯莱特林听后也微微颔首，并没有否认诺特的观点。

阿佳莎却道：“白鲜是什么时候不见的？”

“啊，这个……我不是很确定，或许是今天早晨，又或许是昨天？”斯拉格霍恩教授苦恼地摇了摇头，不满地嘟囔道，“我是在确认七年级学生课上所要使用的魔药材料时，才发现罐子里的白鲜已经被人挖空了。”

“听上去——在我们到来之前，留在这间教室里上课的学生们就十分可疑。”诺特耸了耸肩膀，用低沉的语调暗示道，“难道不是吗？如果我没有记错的话，在我们之前上课的，应该是——”

“是四年级的拉文克劳和赫夫帕夫。”斯拉格霍恩教授在诺特说出答案之前，便打断道。

“说不定是赫夫帕夫。”埃弗里也忍不住帮腔道，“谁叫他们的脑子都不太好使？所以他们才会‘一不小心’地顺走一部分白鲜？又或者是……拉文克劳？人人都知道那些乌鸦【1】的脑袋里装了不少的鬼点子，他们不可能不知道白鲜能够换来不少的金加隆！”

阿佳莎站在一旁沉默着，不置可否。

如果有人偷窃了教授教室里的物品，按照校规里的规定，这名学生很有可能受到开除的处分。即便那位教授“心慈手软”地没有将他从学校里开除，那么几十个宝石从他们学院里扣去也是无法避免的了。

虽然埃弗里关于赫夫帕夫的见解有失偏颇，但他对拉文克劳们的猜疑也并非毫无根据。只不过，阿佳莎并不愿意以这样的恶意去揣测那些四年级的学生们。所以，她还是打从心底里地希望——这件事情或许另有隐情。

“事情还不能妄下断论，埃弗里。”诺特在这时突然插话道，“我想那些四年级的学生们还没有这种胆量，说不定是别的什么人？比如——我听说除了教授之外，其实还有其他人手握着魔药课教室里的钥匙。”

阿佳莎听后，立刻警惕地看了诺特一眼。

其他什么人，指的不就是她和西弗勒斯·斯内普吗？

斯拉格霍恩教授也很快就明白了诺特这番话背后的含义，他带着复杂的神情快速地瞥了阿佳莎一眼，犹豫了片刻后，才强笑着说：“啊……谢谢你的提醒，诺特先生，但我相信斯内普先生和格林格拉斯小姐不会做出这样的事情的。”

“噢，抱歉。”诺特连忙虚伪地说，“我并不是打算将偷窃这个罪名强行安放在格林格拉斯和斯内普身上。只不过，钥匙虽然在他们的手上，可说不定有什么别有用心的人，以什么方式在他们不注意的情况下弄到了钥匙并对其进行了复刻，所以才会发生这样的事情。”

“那么照你这么说，”阿佳莎听后忍不住挑眉，“这个偷东西的人——就只能是我和斯内普身边的人了，诺特？可你自己……不也是斯内普身边的‘朋友’之一吗？”

诺特圆滑地笑了，“我说过了，这只是我的一个猜测而已，你也不用这么紧张，格林格拉斯。”

斯拉格霍恩教授却在这时摆了摆手，看上去已经对大家的揣测感到有些疲倦与不耐烦了。他快速地环视了一下教室里的学生们，紧接着对他面前的几名斯莱特林说道：“你们快点回到座位上去上课吧，孩子们。”

**

今天的授课内容是熬制狼毒.药剂，但亲爱的斯拉格霍恩教授明显不在状态，所以他只是简单地进行了二五分钟的演示，接下来便由着学生们自由发挥了。

这个药剂在七年级的学习课程里并不算简单，但阿佳莎有把握将它做好。

正当她把自己面前的坩埚里的魔药材料一样样地摆放在桌面上的时候，她却突然间发现了一样本不该属于这里的东西。

该死。

意识到了什么的阿佳莎连忙回过头去，只见坐在她身后的西奥多·诺特正挂着胜利者般的微笑，饶有趣味地紧盯着她。

她现在终于知道斯拉格霍恩教授的白鲜是被谁“偷”走的了。

诺特和她做了整整六年的同学，她虽不愿承认，但也不得不承认这的确是事实——诺特在某种程度上比很多人都要更加了解她。

他知道她最擅长的科目是黑魔法防御术与魔药学，知道她上课从来不喜欢与斯莱特林学院的人结伴，应该也熟悉她每一次上课都会选择坐在前排角落的那个位置。

但诺特这么做，如果仅仅只是出于被拒绝的自尊心而报复她，那么阿佳莎想她或许一辈子都会看不起他的。

几声尖锐的窃笑从阿佳莎的身后传来，阿佳莎知道诺特和埃弗里等人正等待着“一场好戏”的上演，而她绝对不会令他们如愿。

她应该怎么做？走上前去，把这些白鲜交给斯拉格霍恩教授，并告诉他实话吗？

不，斯拉格霍恩教授是不会在所有证据都指向她的时候，还选择相信她口中的“辩解”的。

而如果她只是视而不见地将狼毒.药剂熬制完毕，作为魔药大师的斯拉格霍恩只需要随便闻一闻气味，就可以得知这个药剂里掺杂了过量的白鲜。

他和阿佳莎一样是一个斯莱特林，而斯莱特林的双眼从来不会被感情所蒙蔽。

想到这儿，阿佳莎一面轻叹了一口气，一面强作镇静地将桌面上的魔药材料按照书中的指示尽数放入了坩埚之中。下一秒，她轻轻挥动了一下魔杖，坩埚的底部立刻便燃起了烧得正旺的火焰。

火力明显已经超出了熬制魔药所需要的正常范围。

而这正好是阿佳莎想要的。

她微微蹙起眉头，双眼紧紧盯着正在不断被加热燃烧的坩埚。一、二、三……几乎是正好卡在了她所预料的那一秒，眼前的坩埚骤然发出了“砰”的一声巨响，坩埚里的魔药材料瞬间化为了一团散发着恶臭的烧焦物。

斯拉格霍恩教授见状，面色惊恐地跑了过来，厉声问道：“发生了什么事情，格林格拉斯小姐？！”

“抱歉，教授。”阿佳莎立刻低头认错道，“我……我想或许是我最近太劳累了，所以才会——”

斯拉格霍恩教授皱着眉头露出了不认同的神情，但他并没有开口过多的斥责些什么，而是快速地挥了挥手中的魔杖，嘴里同时低声念道：“清理一新。”

坩埚里的燃烧物即刻就消失不见了。

教室里响起了悉悉索索的议论声，在场的所有人大概都没有想到——“因为火力控制不到位而导致坩埚炸裂”这样低级的错误竟然会出现在女学生会主席——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的身上。

斯拉格霍恩教授神色复杂的盯了阿佳莎许久，最终长叹了一口气道：“你做错了事情，格林格拉斯小姐。做错了事情的人就必须要受到惩罚，即便是你，也不例外。”

阿佳莎垂着头，并没有反驳他。

“这样吧，”斯拉格霍恩教授在思忖了片刻后，才提议说，“这堂课我不会给你打等级，但你今晚必须要来我的办公室里关禁闭。不仅如此，明天上午之前你必须给我提交一份关于狼毒.药剂的论文，这样我才能依据这一份论文给你打分，你明白了吗？”

“我明白了。”阿佳莎礼貌地点了点头说。

只是被罚了一次劳动服务和一篇论文，阿佳莎认为这个结果还不算太糟。

不过，她唯一需要苦恼的是——在今天魔药课上发生的事估计很快就会如同一阵风一般传遍霍格沃茨了。

【1】：拉文克劳的英文是Ravenclaw，直译过来就是“乌鸦的爪子”。


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 089

阿佳莎是晚上八点钟左右的时候来到斯拉格霍恩的办公室里的。而等她缓步走入办公室内时，斯拉格霍恩已经早早地坐在办公室正前方的软皮座椅里等待着她的到来了。

“我对今天所发生的事情表示遗憾，格林格拉斯小姐。”斯拉格霍恩一见到阿佳莎，便圆滑地说道，“惩罚你关禁闭只是一道必要程序，希望你不要太把这件事情放在心上。”

“当然不会，教授。”阿佳莎微微垂下头，谦卑地回答道，“做错了事情受到惩罚——这本就是天经地义的事情，因此我也绝对不会对您的安排产生任何怨言的。”

斯拉格霍恩教授听后，并没有立刻开口接话，而是带着审视的目光抬起头来打量了阿佳莎好一会儿。虽然没有正面迎上他的视线，但阿佳莎能够感觉得到，他深色的眼睛中夹杂着浓烈的怀疑与不确信。

“你可以不必对我说谎的，阿佳莎。”然而，令阿佳莎感到万分意外的是，经过了漫长的沉默之后，斯拉格霍恩教授却轻叹了一口气，带着几丝惋惜的意味说道，“我几乎是从一年级开始就注意到了你的存在，你是一名十分优秀的学生，在魔药学方面也具有异于常人的天赋。既然如此，你又怎么能够让我相信——你是真的由于平常过于劳累，所以才会犯下让坩埚受热过度并因此炸裂的低级错误呢？”

阿佳莎有些紧张地瑟缩了一下，但并没有吭声。

斯拉格霍恩继续叹道：“如果我没有猜错的话，在你的那个坩埚里，十有八.九曾经盛放过我那些意外丢失了的白鲜，对吧？”

这一刻，阿佳莎终于有些不安地将脑袋抬了起来，双眼对上了斯拉格霍恩的目光。她稍稍颤抖着嘴唇，深吸了一口气回答道：“不，请相信我，教授。我绝对没有做出那样令您失望的事情。”

“我知道，我知道。”

斯拉格霍恩却只是忍不住咧嘴大笑了起来，接着伸出手来拍了拍阿佳莎的肩膀，示意她不必过于紧张。

“我的意思是——白鲜虽然离奇地出现在了你的坩埚里，但你绝对不是那一位‘小偷’。你要明白一个道理，孩子——身居高位的人就必须要承担他处在高处时需要面对的相应风险。这个风险包括了他人对你的妒忌和猜疑，还有你自己对于你自身的不确信。我也曾经是这个学校里的学生，阿佳莎。请相信，你现在所经历过的一切，我也曾经经历过，所以你不必对此感到过分紧张。”

说完，他这才又一次挂起了他往日里时常显露出来的戏谑笑容，同时端起了放在他面前的长桌上的一瓶红酒。

“不过呢，很抱歉的是，今晚你恐怕还是需要待在这里完成劳动服务。”斯拉格霍恩补充说，“不过我还有一件事情需要告诉你，格林格拉斯小姐，这件事或许会让你觉得有一些意外。”

“什么事？”阿佳莎下意识地反问。

“你并不是今晚唯一一个需要来到我办公室里关禁闭的学生。”斯拉格霍恩轻咳了几声，接着带着意味深长的眼光快速地瞥了阿佳莎一眼，这让阿佳莎感到有些不舒服，“今天下午，我在给五年级学生上课的时候，也发生了一个‘小插曲’。很不幸的，有一名五年级的学生和你一样，因为注意力不集中的缘故，无意间导致了坩埚的炸裂。”

阿佳莎听完了这话，忍不住纳闷地皱了皱眉。

老实说，她的心中此刻已经出现了一个不太好的猜想，可是她又止不住认为自己的这种想法过于荒谬。一天之内发生了两起坩埚爆炸的“意外”，更何况，这两名导致坩埚爆炸的人偏偏都是高年级的学生。想必只要斯拉格霍恩教授长了脑子，都能够察觉到这两件事情绝非单纯的巧合。

“而我想他现在应该也快要到了。”

斯拉格霍恩说完，低下头去看了看手表，而下一秒，办公室的门果然就如他所料的那般被人猛地打开了。

阿佳莎条件反射般地抬起了头，只见西里斯·布莱克正双手插在口袋里，看上去百无聊赖地站在了办公室门口的正前方。他原本就挺拔的身形在灯光的映衬下，被拉出了一条颀长的影子，正好落在了阿佳莎的脚尖处。

在见到了斯拉格霍恩之后，西里斯懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，问道：“你需要我做些什么，教授？”

“打扫卫生。”斯拉格霍恩哂笑着说，“你和格林格拉斯小姐一起。”话音落下后，他伸出手来指了指身旁的阿佳莎，随后还不忘刻意地补充道：“切记，不允许使用任何魔法。”

“没问题。”西里斯一口答应下来。

看样子，这已经不是他第一次被惩罚做劳动服务了。

斯拉格霍恩教授紧接着伸出了两个手掌，似乎是在暗示他们将自己的魔杖交由他来保管。阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，别无他法，只好乖乖地把魔杖从长袍口袋里拿了出来，放到了斯拉格霍恩的手里。

“我将会给你们两个小时，两个小时之后我会回到这里检查你们的劳动成果。”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地说道，嘴角给人的感觉仿佛就要渗出蜜来，“我想……你们今晚大概会拥有一个十分难忘而又美好的回忆的，两位先生小姐。”

语毕，他便大大咧咧地端着自己心爱的那瓶红酒离开了办公室，独留阿佳莎和西里斯在原地大眼瞪小眼地看着对方。

“你怎么会出现在这里？”等斯拉格霍恩彻底离开之后，阿佳莎才问道，“真的是由于你‘粗心大意’地把坩埚给炸了？可前不久，不知道是谁告诉过我——他的魔药课学得可是好极了呢？”

这种荒谬至极的理由，她才不相信呢。

“那你呢？”西里斯也毫不相让，即刻便尖锐地反问，“你是因为什么出现在这里？还是说……就算是拿了全优成绩单的学生会主席，也会有脑子烧坏了的时候？”

阿佳莎却没有正面回答他的问题，而是选择了转移话题：“斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室很大，就算我们从现在开始打扫，在晚上十点之前也未必能够全部打扫完毕。如果我是你的话，布莱克，我就不会浪费时间在冷嘲热讽之上了。”

西里斯听后慢悠悠地轻哼了一声，问道：“你打算怎么做？”

“现在就去拿抹布。”她说，“你打扫左边的办公室，我打扫右边的，这样应该没问题吧？”她一面说着，一面用手快速地指了指办公室内的摆设。斯拉格霍恩的办公室里最醒目的两个摆设便是坐落在最中央的软皮沙发和摆放在四周的书架了。

其实软皮沙发倒也好办，只需要快速地用抹布将它擦拭一遍就可以了。麻烦的正是那些书柜——因为你不仅需要将木制书柜上的灰尘给清扫干净，同时还需要将放在书柜上面的那些书籍也给大致地擦拭一遍。

等阿佳莎和西里斯一起来到办公室里的盥洗室打水的时候，西里斯才捋起了袖子，露出了小麦色的精壮手臂，接着突然转过头来看着她淡淡地说道：“把水桶给我。”

“不用了，”阿佳莎显然对他的殷勤感到有些受宠若惊，“我又不是弱不禁风的金丝雀，这点事情我自己还是有力气并且应付得过来的。”

“是啊，”他随意地耸了耸肩，微微眯起了他那双灰色的眼睛，语气中透露着嘲弄，“你现在的确有力气提水桶，可等过了半个小时就没有力气擦书柜了。”

阿佳莎古怪地盯着他的脸庞眨了眨眼，在一番犹豫过后，最终还是选择了妥协——有些无奈地将手中的木桶交到了西里斯的手里。

就在西里斯低着头，一言不发地应付着盥洗室的水龙头时，阿佳莎轻声轻步地走到了他的身边，将自己刚刚从盥洗室的挂勾上取来的两张雪白的抹布放到了木桶里，而西里斯也因此又一次扭头看向了她。

“格林格拉斯……”

这一次，他的语气显得有一些踌躇。“虽然我原本并不想问你这个问题，但是既然现在这里只有我们两个人，我也就不对你掩饰些什么了。我听詹姆斯说，原本这一届的学生会主席候补名单里的第一顺位名字是拉文克劳的弗兰克·威尔森，然后才是你，接着是拉文克劳的夏洛特·霍普，至于你们学院的诺特——”

“你是想问我，诺特到底是怎么当上学生会主席的，对吧？”可还没有等西里斯完全把话说完，阿佳莎就冷冷地开口打断了她。

西里斯微微一愣，脸上的表情看上去有些意外，不过最后并没有对此进行否认。

“那你的怀疑并没有出错。”阿佳莎简洁明了地回答说，“他就是靠着卢修斯·马尔福的金加隆坐上这个位置的。”

听完了阿佳莎的这个回答，西里斯英俊的脸庞立刻就泛起了醒目的怒气，下一秒，他忽的瞪大了双眼，原本深邃的灰色眼睛如今看上去如同闪烁着的亮红色愤怒火光，仿佛下一秒就会将她吞噬殆尽。

“为什么？”他禁不住大声质问道，“可是这根本就不公平！”

“你和弗兰克·威尔森是朋友吗？”阿佳莎却只是平静至极地反问，“你为什么要这么生气？”

“不，这跟我和他是不是朋友根本没有关系。”西里斯将手中的那块抹布用力地帅到了木桶里，木桶的表面随之发出了尖锐刺耳的撞击声，“重点是这实在是太不公平了，如果事情的真相真的是这样的话，那么其他人的努力还有什么意义？他们明明比西奥多·诺特更优秀，更有资格坐上那个位置，却偏偏输在了他们没有对着卢修斯·马尔福谄媚讨好、阿谀奉承？”

西里斯的质问令阿佳莎感到哑口无言，她缄默着，并用雪白的贝齿用力地咬着自己绯红的下唇。

过了良久，她才幽幽地回答道：“可是这个世界原本就是不公平的，布莱克先生。”


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 090

梅林才知道她此时此刻到底为什么要对西里斯·布莱克说出这些话。西里斯站在阿佳莎的面前，平静地凝视着她，似乎在等待着一个更加具有说服力的答案。

“这个世界本来就是不公平的。”阿佳莎深吸了一口气，淡淡地说道，“如果我们不能够改变它，那么就只能适应它。”

“是吗？”西里斯冷冰冰地笑了一声，“即便在你——一个和诺特如今平起平坐的女学生会主席看来，你也是这么认为的？”

“是的。”阿佳莎微微颔首，“要说不公平，我想我比任何一个人都有资格控诉这一切的不公。在诺特成日吊儿郎当、制造麻烦的时候，我一直以来都竭尽全力地在教授们的眼皮子底下保持着一个品学兼优学生的形象。可是到头来，我也只是得到了一个成日帮着诺特等人收拾烂摊子的下场。我当然希望男学生会主席是兢兢业业的弗兰克·威尔森而不是西奥多·诺特啊，然而又有谁会在乎我是怎么想的呢？”

“还有邓布利多。”西里斯听后，看着她的双眼指出道，“如果你将这件事的真相告知邓布利多——”

“你认为邓布利多会不清楚，校董的投票结果实际上有猫腻吗？”阿佳莎睥睨着反问，“别忘了，他可是本世纪最伟大的白巫师——是击败了大魔头格林德沃的人。他怎么可能看不出来，那些为诺特投票的人其实已经被马尔福给收买了呢？”

西里斯听完这话后便缄默着，脸上的神情开始逐渐变得阴沉下来。

“邓布利多他不会坐视不理的。”数秒过后，他只是这样说道。

“作为校长，他身居高位，自然也有他自己的苦衷。”阿佳莎反驳道，“当超过半数的校董都同意将这个位置留给西奥多·诺特的时候，你认为我们的校长会为此和他们撕破脸皮吗？别傻了，他这么做对学校并没有什么好处，因为霍格沃茨绝大部分的经济来源都来自于这些富有的校董。”

话音落下后，阿佳莎一步上前，自顾自地将放置在水龙头面前的水桶提了起来，接着转过身去，平静地说道：“但现在并不是讨论这个问题的时候，我们还是抓紧时间清扫斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室吧。”

从前阿佳莎一直认为像“清扫办公室”这样的劳动服务实际上并没有什么大不了的，毕竟它们听起来还没有“誊抄十分魔药课论文”更加令人感到畏惧。可是等她真的拿起抹布，开始一点一点地擦拭着书架上的灰尘的时候，她才猛然发觉——这件事原来远比她想象中的要困难多了。

阿佳莎从小的生活虽然称不上养尊处优，但作为格林格拉斯家族的一员，像打扫家务这样琐碎而又费力的工作，她其实从来就没有真正地接触过。因为莉莎她们总是能够将这些工作完成得很完美的，而她只用乖乖地坐在软皮沙发上享受着莉莎的劳动成果就行了。

靠近地面的几排书架对于阿佳莎来说无疑是个考验。为了将书架缝隙内的灰尘清理干净，她必须弯下腰，并且还需要狼狈地匍匐在书架的跟前。而她即便真的这么做了，最终的清洗效果却也并非十分理想。

等擦拭完第五排的书架之后，阿佳莎不禁有些好奇地回过身去打量了西里斯一眼，只见格兰芬多男孩的大部分清理工作已经快要完成了。阿佳莎猜想，这或许是由于他对此要比自己熟练许多的缘故。

很快，阿佳莎就发现了——相比起低排的书架，高排的书架对她而言才是一个真正的大麻烦。她抬起头，微眯着双眼紧盯着自己头顶的书架，在思忖了片刻后，才有些无可奈何地从角落里搬来了一个木凳子，紧接着抬起脚，站在了凳子上。

西里斯转过头来了瞥她一眼，显得有些欲言又止。

“如果你够不着，我实际上也不是不能帮你，格林格拉斯。”西里斯耸了耸肩膀，快步地走到了她的跟前，“左边的办公室我基本上已经清理完了，而你——”

他带着怀疑的目光看了一眼阿佳莎光洁雪白的额头，随后又将目光投向了她头顶上方的高排书架。

她远比她自己以为的要瘦小得多，可她却又总认为自己无所不能——西里斯在不禁心中默默地想道。

阿佳莎却只是轻轻地“噢”了一声，脸上的神情看上去并不是感激，“不用了。”她说，“我自己……可以把它完成。”

说完，她微微踮起脚尖，有些吃力地将双手放在了最高层的书架之上，而她脚下的那个木凳子也因为她的这个突兀的举动，瞬间变得摇摇晃晃的，同时还发出了“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响。

西里斯皱了皱眉，几丝的担忧的情绪逐渐从心底里升起。事实上，清理最顶层的书架对他的身高而言并不算什么难事，只要阿佳莎愿意开口，他也绝对不会拒绝她的请求。只可惜，在西里斯的认知中，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯似乎永远都不会向他低头。

过了半晌，西里斯才压低了声音，沉着嗓子说道：“你小心一点儿。”

阿佳莎点了点头，这一次没有再去理会西里斯脸上的表情，而是将自己的注意力全部集中在了眼前的书架和书本上。

如今书架上除了摆放有几本较为轻薄的笔记簿之外，还放置着两本厚重而又硕大的魔药课教材。阿佳莎先将书架上那些不那么沉重的书籍放到最顶端的书架顶部之上，然后才小心翼翼地探出手来，将柜子里的每一个边边角角都擦拭一遍。或许是由于常年未曾被人翻动的缘故，这两本教材的封页上早已落满了厚厚的灰尘。眼见这些，阿佳莎不由得打从心底里地感激那一位发明了“清理一新”咒的伟大巫师了。

紧接着，她先擦拭了一遍放在外面的那本教材，随后将它推到了书架的另一个角落里，开始应付着放在另一个角落的那本教材。而等她真的将那本书托在手里的时候，她才意识到这本教材到底有多么的沉重，甚至沉重到了那种足以破坏她全身的平衡感的地步。

正当阿佳莎又一次完成了手中书本的清洁工作，准备把它放回书架里的时候，她却猛地感到脚下一空，右手沉重的重量让她的视线骤然变得天旋地转起来。就在她以为自己即将要滑稽地与地板来一个亲密接触时，所幸在这千钧一发的时刻——突然出现的另一只厚实手掌，将她的身体及时稳稳地托在了它主人的怀中。

只听木凳子发出了“哐当”一声的巨响，阿佳莎手里的那本教材书也随之摔落在了地面上。而在这之后，办公室内久久没有再出现其他的声音。

“我不是让你小心一点吗？！”

面对着西里斯愤怒的诘问，阿佳莎忽然表现得像是一个犯了错的孩子一般，在那一瞬间竟然连一句为自己辩护的话语都说不出来。而西里斯则因此怒瞪着她，原本帅气的脸庞也渐渐开始变得有一些扭曲。

阿佳莎心想，自己好似已经很久没有见过他露出这样夸张可怖的神情了。

上一次见到他这么生气是什么时候？

——好像是在格林格拉斯庄园的那一天晚上。是她强迫他与他订婚的那一天晚上。

片刻过后，阿佳莎感到西里斯手臂上的力度似乎并没有减弱，反而将她的身体往他的怀中抱得更紧了一些，她这才猛然意识到他们两人此时的动作究竟有多么的暧昧。西里斯·布莱克的脸颊对她而言近在咫尺，她甚至都能够看见他灰色瞳孔中的、属于自己的倒影。而她只要再稍微靠近一些……她就可以轻而易举地碰到他的嘴唇。

意识到了什么的阿佳莎感到自己的胃部似有蝴蝶飞舞，胸腔内的心脏开始不规律地怦怦直跳。

“……放开我。”终于，尴尬的静默过后，她还是低声吐出了一句话。

西里斯若有所思地观察着她那泛起了绯红痕迹的脸颊，看着她那双局促不安、不停眨动着的眼睛。突然间，一个令他感到兴奋不已的念头在他的脑海中一闪而过。

他渐渐加大了手中的力度，能够感受得到她温暖柔软的胸脯贴近了自己的胸膛，能够听见她心脏那美妙的律动声。

“放我下来，布莱克。”阿佳莎又一次命令道。这一次，她的声音听起来更加冷淡了一些。

“是我接住了你，格林格拉斯。”西里斯挑了挑眉，“而你连一句谢谢都没有对我说。”说到一半，他顿了顿，“况且……你为什么要这么紧张？你不是一直扬言要嫁给我吗？可是，如果我们在将来真的结婚了的话，你必须知道——我们之间需要做的事情可就不止是搂搂抱抱这么简单了。”

西里斯看见阿佳莎听完了这番话，脸上的红晕立刻变得更加明显了，只不过他并不知道那到底是由于羞赧还是恼怒的缘故？

而就在西里斯因阿佳莎的默不作声而感到洋洋得意的时候，阿佳莎却悄无声息地抬起了脚尖，接着对准西里斯的右脚用力地踢了一下。突如其来的剧痛只好让西里斯松开了手臂，阿佳莎也终于能够再一次用双脚站在了地面上。

隐隐作痛的右脚让西里斯只好弯下腰，伸出手揉了揉刚才被阿佳莎所踢伤的那个部位，双眼同时忍不住狠狠地白了她一下。

“你还真是不懂得什么叫做感恩，是不是？刚才是我帮了你！”

阿佳莎却一脸坦然地站在他面前抱起了双臂，勾起了嘴角反问道：“帮我？还是在‘非礼’我？”

“非礼？”西里斯冷笑了一声，毫不客气地回敬道，“对你吗？太可笑了，你看上去干瘪得就跟捆干柴没有什么两样！”

阿佳莎听后，苍白的脸颊上立刻又泛起了怒气——是的，这一次的红晕毫无疑问是出于愤怒。西里斯的嘲讽令阿佳莎忍不住攥紧了双拳，不仅如此，她那双明亮的眼睛也正在直勾勾地瞪着他，琥珀色的瞳孔中仿佛闪烁着熊熊燃烧的火焰，浅粉色的嘴唇同时轻轻地抽搐着。看见她这个样子，西里斯甚至以为——她很快就要在他的面前原形毕露了。

可是几分钟过后，她却连一句失礼的脏话都没有说出口，而是径直走到了西里斯的跟前，蹲下身去将地面上的那本教材捡了起来，随后将它平稳地放到了他的手中。

西里斯愣了愣，但很快也便明白了她的意图。


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 091  
  
走廊两旁的烛火正在明晃晃地摇曳着，将行走在走廊上的两人的身影拉得颀长，落在了由大理石铺成的地板上。扫除结束后，醉意上头的斯拉格霍恩并没有仔细地检查阿佳莎和西里斯的劳动成果，只是大致地用眼睛快速略过了一下后，便朝他们露出了心满意足的笑容。  
  
从斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室里走出来之后，阿佳莎和西里斯谁也没有主动开口和谁说话。  
  
斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室和斯莱特林的寝室一样，都坐落在地窖里，而格兰芬多的寝室则和拉文克劳的寝室一同悬挂在高高的塔楼上。虽然两个学院的寝室并不在同一栋建筑物里，但想要到达它们的入口，都必须要先经过城堡地窖的出口。  
  
就这样，阿佳莎和西里斯两人一言不发地朝着同一个方向慢慢地行走着，阿佳莎走在前面，而西里斯漫不经心地跟在后面。原以为两人会一直维持这种僵硬而又有些尴尬的状态直到分道扬镳，却不料在这时，走在前方的金发少女却突然间停下了脚步，回过头来看向了她身后的男孩。  
  
西里斯下意识地怔了怔，但很快就调整了过来，将脸上的惊讶神色给敛了回去，同时扬了扬眉毛，懒洋洋地问道：“怎么，你还有话想要对我说吗？”  
  
阿佳莎听后伸出手，摸了摸下巴，看样子是真的在思考着他的问题。  
  
“嗯，是的。”沉默了片刻后，她看向了西里斯的眼睛，点了点头说道，“事实上，我是想问一问你……之前和你提及过的，关于你自学黑魔法防御术的事情。”  
  
“黑魔法防御术？”  
  
“对，”阿佳莎若有所思地眨眨眼，指出道，“我知道你这段时间都有在阅读七年级的教材，只不过我认为如果想要学好黑魔法防御术这门学科，实践和理论是同样重要的。即便你能够将课本上的所有内容背得滚瓜烂熟，也不代表你就能……”  
  
“所以？”西里斯却在这时打断道，耸了耸肩膀，“如果我没记错的话，我上次应该已经拒绝过你了。你到底想要说什么？”  
  
阿佳莎立刻就察觉到了他语气中的防备与冷淡，只不过她并没有气馁，反而愈挫愈勇，脸上原本淡然的微笑也逐渐变得明朗起来。紧接着，她一步上前，来到距离西里斯约莫一英尺的位置后停了下来，抬起头，无所畏惧地将自己的双眼对上了他的目光。  
  
“没什么大不了的事，”西里斯听见她娇滴滴地说，“我只不过想再问问你，有没有改变主意，和我一起练习七年级的咒语而已——”  
  
“用正常的语气说话，格林格拉斯。”  
  
“好吧。”阿佳莎的语气这才稍微变得冷静了一些，“但我是认真地向你提出这个邀请，布莱克，如果你真的想要学习七年级的咒语的话，我想我可以帮得到你。毕竟——你也不认识几个正在读七年级的学生，不是吗？”  
  
西里斯听完了她的阐述，下意识地转了转灰色的眼珠子，心中的怀疑与戒备却仍然尚未散去。实际上，他也的确有意向向阿佳莎·格林格拉斯询问有关七年级课程的问题，这段时间里他也花费了不少时间和她一同待在图书管理。只不过，他却从未设想过——阿佳莎本人会主动地向他提供这方面的帮助。  
  
虽然对于阿佳莎，他并不能算得上是彻底知根知底，但有一件事他却是可以确定的——这个女孩从来不会做没有收益的买卖。换而言之，她的每一个举动都带有强烈的目的性，如果这一举动并不能带给她什么好处的话，西里斯很难想象出阿佳莎·格林格拉斯主动向自己提供帮助的真正缘由。  
  
“你打算怎么做？”在一番思忖过后，西里斯并没有直接地给出他的回复，而是选择了进一步询问，“难道你打算光明正大地跑到我跟前来，对我施展恶咒吗？不过我可以事先告诉你，如果你真的打算这么做的话，即便你是女生，我也不会手下留情的。”  
  
“噢——不，当然不。”阿佳莎摇了摇头，回答道，“那样太蠢了——像你们从前和斯内普先生在走廊上打闹那样？不，绝对不可能。”  
  
西里斯听完她的讥讽，也只是轻哼了一声。  
  
他现在已经不会再像从前那样，因为他人的一句尖刻的话语就表现得火冒三丈了。  
  
“我知道有一个合适的地方。”就在西里斯沉默不语的时候，阿佳莎接着阐述道，“而且那个地方很安全……不会有人知道我们在那里做些什么，也不会有人来干扰我们。当然，前提是如果你愿意的话。”  
  
一个名字几乎是在那一瞬间出现在了西里斯的脑海里。  
  
有求必应屋。  
  
“你是指有求必应屋？”  
  
“你知道这个房间？”阿佳莎有些讶异地微微瞪大了双眼，“哦，那这样事情就好办多了。”  
  
“当然。”西里斯又一次耸了耸肩膀，语气中显露出了几分自豪，“不然你以为——我和詹姆斯、莱姆斯还有彼得这些年来都在城堡里做些什么？书呆子拉文克劳们或许会不知道有求必应屋在什么地方，但我们四个早在三年级的时候就已经发现了它的存在了。”  
  
说到这里，不知怎的，另一个有些令西里斯感到反感的面庞在他的脑海中一闪而过。  
  
油腻的长直黑发，硕大而又碍眼的鹰钩鼻，蜡青而又缺少血色的肌肤，紧闭的双唇，带有怒气的黑色眼睛……以及刻薄的言语。  
  
有求必应屋。从前阿佳莎·格林格拉斯可没少和西弗勒斯·斯内普待在那个地方。他们从前都在那里做些什么？难道也是在练习黑魔法防御术吗？  
  
还是——  
  
早在那些令他不适的猜想进一步深入之前，西里斯及时地阻止了自己。那不重要，他默默地在心中暗示道。那不重要，他又重复了一遍。毕竟，那个鼻涕精除了在魔药和黑魔法防御术上稍微有那么一丁点长处之外，在其他方面和自己相比起来，都是判若云泥的——霍格沃茨里大部分女生的态度都能够都能够证明这一点。哦，当然，除了心地善良的莉莉·伊万斯。  
  
更何况，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯又不是没长眼睛。想及此处，西里斯的心中感到更加确信了。阿佳莎亲近斯内普绝对有什么特殊的缘由，但那绝对和什么该死的罗曼蒂克感情没有任何关系。或许是斯内普在魔药上的能力，或许是他对于黑魔法的研究……不管那个原因是什么，都不会成为他和阿佳莎之间的阻碍或者芥蒂。  
  
“布莱克？”见西里斯迟迟没有说话，阿佳莎不由得有些担忧地试探道，“你还好吗？”  
  
西里斯这才猛地回过神来，再一次将自己的目光落在了阿佳莎疑惑不解的双眼之上。  
  
“我没事。”他低声说，“至于你的那个提议，我会好好考虑的。只不过……我还是很好奇，我的确有想要提前学习七年级课程的想法，可你帮助我的理由又是什么，格林格拉斯？”  
  
阿佳莎这才如释重负地弯了弯嘴角，微笑着说道：“帮助你？不，与其说是我在帮助你，倒不如说我们可以借此互相帮助。”  
  
“互相帮助？”  
  
“是的。”阿佳莎微微颔首，“我之前不是也已经解释过了吗——艾博教授的授课方式过于偏向理论而忽略了实践，在课堂上我几乎没有机会可以尝试一下自己新学的魔咒。”  
  
“的确。但也正因这样，艾博教授的考试题目也会更加侧重理论，而不会过于关注实践内容。”西里斯尖锐地指出，“而我想……以你的能力，大概也不用担心这个科目无法在NEWTs里取得高分吧？”  
  
“或许吧。”阿佳莎听后幽幽地说，“不过你要知道——我想要好好学习掌握黑魔法防御术的真正原因，可不是只是简单地想要拿到一个高分而已。”  
  
说完，她用凌厉而又坚定的眼神看向了西里斯的灰色眼睛，似乎在暗示着些什么，而西里斯当然明白阿佳莎·格林格拉斯究竟在暗示些什么。  
  
考虑到她本人特殊的身份和处境，掌握黑魔法防御术确实对自我防卫与保护起到了至关重要的作用。  
  
“好吧。”就在这时，西里斯忽然一口答应道，“我答应你。时间是什么时候？”  
  
“周一和周二的晚上八点钟，在有求必应屋的门口见面，怎么样？”阿佳莎眯了眯眼睛，带了几丝探寻的意味问道，“还是说……你那段时间已经留给了别的女生？我突然间想起来了，你可是格兰芬多学院的大忙人呢，是不是？”  
  
周三和周五的晚上她都必须要给斯内普和他的魔药预留出来，周一、周二的夜晚已经是忙里偷闲挤出来的时间了。  
  
西里斯皱了皱眉，没有理会阿佳莎刻意的揶揄，反而回答得极其爽快：“我应该没问题。”  
  
两人就此达成共识之后，环绕在他们周围的气氛骤然就变得轻松了起来，不知不觉中，阿佳莎和西里斯已经来到了斯莱特林寝室的门口。  
  
西里斯和阿佳莎一同停下了脚步，不过在西里斯开口之前，阿佳莎就已经率先来到了斯莱特林寝室的门环处，随后转过身来，笑盈盈地对他说道：“那么就就此别过了，布莱克。”  
  
西里斯点了点头，犹豫了片刻后才说：“你回去早点休息。”  
  
阿佳莎听后，脸上的笑容变得更加灿烂了。  
  
“你也是。”她轻声说道。话音落下后，西里斯正欲转身离去，阿佳莎却又连忙补充道，“还有……晚安。”  
  
……  
  
西里斯回到格兰芬多公共休息室里的时候，时钟的指针已经转过十点钟了。但是不出他所料的，詹姆斯还有好几名格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队员仍旧呆在公共休息室里讨论着战术，并没有回到寝室里休息。  
  
西里斯见状轻叹了一口气，接着大步流星地来到了詹姆斯的身旁，伸出手来拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
“要不要这么拼命，尖头叉子？”他忍不住戏谑地问道。  
  
“你可要体谅我们亲爱的詹姆斯，西里斯。”七年级的麦克听后，笑嘻嘻地抢在詹姆斯之前插话道，“詹姆斯今天可是度过了一个机其劳累的夜晚。”  
  
西里斯对于这位麦克的印象仍旧停留在他上学期在魁地奇比赛前生病缺席这件事上，所以心底里对他并没有几分好感，但是麦克这番若有所指的话语也不禁有些勾起了他的好奇心。  
  
“哦？说来听听。”  
  
“伊万斯可是使出了浑身解数去教训詹姆斯，说他的级长报告写得一塌糊涂。”  
  
“教训？”詹姆斯听后，用手揉了揉自己的一头乱发，“我可不这么认为，我觉得伊万斯最近对我的态度友好了不少。相信我，只要假以时日——”  
  
“友好？”麦克反问，“要是真的友好，她就不会凶巴巴地要求你在今晚重写一份了。”  
  
其他几名坐在詹姆斯身边的格兰芬多也哄堂大笑起来。  
  
随后，不知道怎么的，几名执着于熬夜的少年莫名其妙地就聊到了有关女生的话题。  
  
“说句实话，詹姆斯·波特——在你眼里莉莉·伊万斯是不是霍格沃茨里最漂亮的女孩儿？”  
  
“这不是废话吗，麦克？这样的问题，你还指望詹姆斯给出另类的答案吗？”  
  
“我觉得，玛丽也挺漂亮的。”  
  
“我明白了，你喜欢清秀款的女孩儿！”  
  
“别的学院的呢？简·霍华德？克洛伊·诺特……还是卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯？”  
  
“斯莱特林？”另一名格兰芬多惊讶地挑起了眉毛，就仿佛麦克说出了什么令他感到惶恐万分的事情似的，“得了吧，那个学院的女孩儿我可不敢招惹。再说了，卡西奥佩娅不是已经和雷古勒斯·布莱克——”  
  
他话说到一半，这才猛然察觉到自己面前的西里斯的存在，连忙改口说：“哎呀，这些八卦都与我们格兰芬多无关，是不是？我这么说你会感到介意吗，西里斯？”  
  
西里斯不以为意地轻哼了一声：“关我什么事。”  
  
“卡西奥佩娅是那种典型的斯莱特林女孩，也不是我的菜。”西里斯话音落下后，麦克搭腔道，“相反的，我觉得她姐姐还不错。哦，别这么看着我，西里斯，我知道你不会介意的。实话实说，我喜欢她的身材——”  
  
詹姆斯在此时带着意味深长地笑容转头看向了西里斯。  
  
“身材还不错？”还没等麦克完全把话说完，西里斯就有些刻薄地打断道，“你是认真的吗？她的身材明明就干瘪得跟飞天扫帚似的。”  



	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 092

“我们今天要做些什么？”当西里斯问出这个问题的时候，他下意识地转了转自己手中的魔杖，眼睛并没有朝着阿佳莎所在的方向看去。

“我可以先给你讲解一遍理论，然后我们下一次就直接开始实践内容。”面对着西里斯的困惑，阿佳莎倒是回答得十分从容不迫。今天晚上，她刻意得用一根绿色的丝带将自己柔软的金色长发给束了起来，同时将自己那件厚重的黑色长袍脱下，只剩下轻薄的白色衬衫和绿色的格子百褶裙，而她整个人所散发的气质也因此变得更加明朗了一些。

西里斯这才回过头去，瞥了一眼阿佳莎手中的那本厚重的书本，虽然没有直接的看向她的脸庞，但他也已经注意到了今天晚上阿佳莎衣着变化。

但她手里的那本书却还是引起了他的注意力。

“那是什么？”他指了指阿佳莎的书本，问道，“这应该不是七年级的黑魔法防御术教材吧？”

阿佳莎摇摇头，咬了咬下唇后才如实回答道：“确实。”她下意识地停顿了一下，“这是一本讲解大脑封闭术的书，我是从图书馆里借来的。”

“让我猜猜，是禁.书？”

“算是吧。”阿佳莎苦笑了一下，并没有否认，“斯拉格霍恩教授还算喜欢我，趁着他老人家喝醉了之后找他要一份签名对我来说也不是什么困难的事。不过，今天我们的重点并不是这个，布莱克。”

西里斯不以为然地轻哼了一声，这才有些不情愿地合上了嘴巴。今天夜晚，当他独自一人怀着几丝怀疑与不确信来到有求必应屋门口，并且在那里看见了阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的时候，他的内心还是止不住升起几分窃喜与意外。若是在从前，他绝对不会相信自己和阿佳莎能够如此平静友好地在同一个房间里讨论着有关学习的问题。

阿佳莎看见他的到来后只是面无表情地点了点头，苍白的脸庞上并没有露出任何情绪。紧接着，她伸出手推开了有求必应屋的滑门，将西里斯领了进去。一走进有求必应屋，映入眼帘的是一个十分普通但又宽敞的书房。在房间的正中央坐落着一张长桌，长桌旁摆放着两个排满了书籍的书架以及一张绿色的软皮沙发。

在房间的最右侧，坐落着一面巨大的落地窗，窗户两侧挂着浅绿色的天鹅绒的窗帘，透过巨大的澄清窗户，西里斯能够在这个房间里将夜空中的繁星看得一清二楚。

“这里是哪里？”

“这里是有求必应屋。”阿佳莎一面将书本放在了桌面上，一面漫不经心地回答道。

说了和没说一样的回答，西里斯在心中暗暗地嘲讽道。

“我指的是，这里原来应该是什么地方，”他指出，“你的脑海里一定是出现了些什么，这个房间才会变成现在这个样子。怎么样，难道是你自己的卧室吗？”

“准确的来说，是我父亲原来的书房。”最后，阿佳莎淡淡地回答道，“但我认为这个问题不重要，布莱克。时间有限，我们还是快点开始吧。”

阿佳莎先是将艾博教授今天在白天里为他们七年级学生所讲述的内容大致为西里斯转述了一遍，随后她从书包里拿出了她自己的七年级课本，翻开了有关高级铁甲咒的那个章节。

实际上，一般的铁甲护身咒只能够足以反弹一些伤害力较为微小的攻击魔咒，而如果当人们真的面对着真正的黑魔法，普通的铁甲护身咒肯定是不足以保护他们的。

“这个铁甲咒从本质上来说，是‘铁甲护身’、‘咒立停’以及‘粉身碎骨’这三个咒语的结合。”阿佳莎缓缓低下头，用指尖快速地划过书面上的笔记，缓慢地对坐在她身旁的西里斯解释道，“所以说，这个咒语的发音和普通的铁甲护身咒有所不同，同时也需要咒语的发出者拥有更加强大的意志力和精神集中力。艾博教授告诉我们，这个咒语对于在魔法部里工作的傲罗们来说非常的重要，因为他们几乎是每一天都需要面临着黑魔法的攻击。”

西里斯注意到，她的字迹就和她的讲解那样严谨而又一丝不苟。可每一个“y”字母身上长出的那个轻浮而又夸张的上挑尾巴，和她工整的字迹对比起来显得又是那么的格格不入。

将今天所学习的章节解释完毕之后，阿佳莎便把手中的那本课本推到了西里斯的跟前：“你先自己研究和理解一下，如果有不懂的地方再来问我，而我也有其他的东西需要学习。”

西里斯听后，刻意地盯着她眯了眯眼睛，那种神情说不清究竟是好奇还是嘲讽。

“其他的东西，难道是大脑封闭术吗？”

阿佳莎耸了耸肩膀。“难道不可以吗？”她淡笑着问道，“你知道我出生在一个什么样的家庭，因此我想学习大脑封闭术，大概也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情了吧？”

两人之间很快就再度陷入一阵沉默，只不过这一次，他们间的沉默不再像从前那样令人感到难以忍受了。西里斯注意到，独自一人待在图书馆里看书或者端坐在书桌旁学习的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和她平时完全判若两人。平日里，在霍格沃茨大多数学生的眼中，她是教授们的骄傲，是一群斯莱特林女孩中的明星，是女学生会主席。她好像永远都会对他人挂起温暖而又柔和的笑容，说话也永远都是轻声细语的。

但西里斯知道，那样的阿佳莎并不是真实的她。她表面的柔和、闪耀或者是光鲜亮丽不过都是她那封闭而又冷漠的内心的一块遮羞布而已。

而真正的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯又应该是什么样子呢？西里斯发现，这个问题，实际上他也同样回答不上来。

曾经的他一度十分厌恶这个女孩。她厌恶她的虚伪，厌恶她脸上那僵硬而又虚假的微笑，厌恶她的口蜜腹剑、她的表里不一。可是后来，当他渐渐地了解了她的家庭，她的身世，还有她尽力隐藏的事情之后，他对她的看法也渐渐地发生了一些改观。

这种改观并不是说西里斯·布莱克立刻就改变了他对阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的感情，令他的所有厌恶情绪烟消云散。事实上，如今，甚至是此时此刻，他也依旧讨厌她说话做事的方式。但在他感到讨厌和反感的同时，竟然也开始有一些理解她了。

真是不可思议。

没想到就在西里斯自顾自地对着课本走神之际，阿佳莎突然伸出手，用羽毛笔笔尖轻轻地敲打了一下他面前的桌面，提醒道：“专注点儿。”

西里斯一开始对阿佳莎的这种举动感到有些讶异，但很快就露出了兴致盎然的神情，就好像他突然发现了什么从来都没有见识过的新事物那样。

他懒洋洋地扬了扬下巴，静静地盯着阿佳莎的侧脸看了好一会儿，在得出了一个“她鼻子长得还算小巧精致”的结论之后，才慢悠悠地揶揄道：“你知道吗，格林格拉斯？你现在看起来可真像米妮·玛姬（Minnie Maggie）【1】。”

“米妮·玛姬？”阿佳莎一头雾水地眨眨眼，“那是谁？”

“我的院长。”西里斯回答。

阿佳莎承认，她此刻确实渴望十分不优雅地翻一个白眼。

“你一直都是这么吊儿郎当的吗，布莱克？”在说出这话的时候，阿佳莎又忍不住再一次敲打了一下桌面。

“我的黑魔法防御术一向学得很好。”可是西里斯却只是洋洋得意地说道，“如果你不信，你可以去自己去看看我的OWLs成绩单，作为学生会主席的你应该也有这个权利吧？”

“那今晚学习的内容呢？”

“你可以随便问我一个问题，如果我回答不出来，我答应你我会无条件满足你的一个要求。”他轻哼了一声说。

阿佳莎当然清楚西里斯·布莱克的实力，即便她不喜欢他做任何事都心不在焉却又如鱼得水的态度，她也不得不这么承认——西里斯·布莱克的确是一名很有魔法天赋的巫师。

“一个要求？”于是最后，阿佳莎也只是挑了挑眉，含糊反问道，“我又不需要你为我做什么。”但她在说出这话时明显有些底气不足，因为她突然不合时宜地想起了厄休拉，还有厄休拉交给她的那个“任务”，以及她最近寄来的每一封带有试探意味的来信。

眼见她毕业的日子渐渐逼近，厄休拉的耐性也逐渐被她消磨殆尽了。

“是吗？”西里斯显然对她的话感到不大相信，“既然如此，你为什么还要主动提出帮助我学习黑魔法防御术的提议？”

“我说过了——”

“什么你不喜欢你学院里的其他人，或者需要我们互相帮助之类的鬼话，你认为我真的会相信吗，格林格拉斯？特别是在你从前对我做出那些事情之后？”

面对着西里斯赤.裸而又尖锐的质问，阿佳莎瞬间就沉默了。她心里知道他暗示的是哪一件事。的确，被她利用过一次的人往往也很难再全心全意地信任她。更何况，他还是那个总爱固执己见且桀骜难驯的西里斯·布莱克。

阿佳莎深深地吸了一口气，这才彻底地将身子转来过来，面向了西里斯。下一秒，她稍微昂起了头，好让自己的目光能够毫无保留地对上西里斯充满怀疑的视线。

“如果你真的想听实话的话，我可以告诉你。”她的语气从来没有像此刻这般坚定与真诚，有着一种不得不让人信服的魔力，“我想要自己学习大脑封闭术，并不是单纯地了解，而是真正、彻底地掌握它。”

沉默。话音落下后，首先迎接她的便是沉默。

见西里斯没有开口的打算，阿佳莎只好继续说道：“而我不能让其他的斯莱特林同学知晓这件事，特别是我的妹妹卡西奥佩娅……还有我的弟弟阿克瑞斯。”

阿佳莎看见西里斯用力地咬住了唇瓣，以至于他原本绯红的嘴唇都开始变得苍白起来。

“因为你的母亲？”

“如果你非要这么称呼她的话……那就是吧。”她露出了一个有些苦涩的笑容，接着耸了耸肩膀，“但是你也知道，大脑封闭术只靠自己是很难完全习得的。在练习和掌握的途中，必须要有其他人不断地尝试着侵入我的大脑，我才可以达到练习的目的。而我既不能找斯莱特林的同学帮忙，在其他学院里也没有几个朋友，事实就是，当我考虑这件事的时候，我唯一想到的人选就只有你了，布莱克。”

说完，阿佳莎又幽幽地轻叹了一口气，把目光收了回来，再一次将它放置在了书页上。

“听起来还算具有说服力。”就在这时，西里斯低沉的嗓音忽然在她的耳畔间响起，她不由得下意识地回头，迎上了他灰黑色的眼睛，“可你的脑子里有什么不能够被他们知道的事情？”

“多的是呢。”她狡黠地笑了笑，“事实上，我三四岁的时候就特别讨厌我的妹妹。”

“啊，亲姐妹。”西里斯却不以为意地回击说，“常有的事。”

“不，不是正常兄弟姐妹间的那种嫉妒之情。”阿佳莎摇摇头，指出道，“有的时候，我甚至恨不得她能够立刻死去。”

这一次轮到西里斯沉默了。

“很长一段时间里，我都以为我对卡西奥佩亚的厌恶情绪是源于她对我的鄙夷态度。她是纯血，她的母亲是名副其实的纯血小姐，而我的母亲却是一个连名字都未曾留下的麻瓜。”阿佳莎淡淡地说着，双眼漫无目的地看向了前方，“可我却过着和她一样优渥的生活，吃和她相同的食物，享受和她相同的教育，也难怪她会恨我。或许是由于她母亲的教唆，她从小就对我十分刻薄，当她不小心摔倒的时候，她会告诉她的父母是我推倒了她。当她莫名其妙地哭泣的时候，她会说是我说出了伤人的话语刺痛了她。”

“年幼的我一开始还不懂，还会尝试着在父母的面前争辩，但逐渐的，我发现这种举动根本就是徒劳的。厄休拉厌恶我父亲和我母亲的那段往事，而我偏偏是那段令她反胃的感情的最有力证明。我的父亲对厄休拉和她的孩子们心怀愧疚，所在这样的小问题上，他永远都会选择迁就我的妹妹。”

“于是我很快就学会养成了一种习惯，那就是不去反驳，并且努力地成为他们期待我成为的样子。”说到这里，阿佳莎有意识地顿了顿，“你曾经说我虚伪，而我现在可以告诉你，你说的一点儿也没错，布莱克。我的确虚伪，虚伪至极。但这样小小的虚伪可以让我免去许多的痛苦，既然如此，我又为什么不去这么做呢？”

听完了阿佳莎的一番话，西里斯一时之间有些失语。良久过后，他才压低了声音，冷冰冰地反驳道：“就算你说了这么多，归根结底也只是你太懦弱了而已，格林格拉斯。”

以西里斯过往的经验，若是其他女孩在好不容易敞开心扉却只是得到了一句冷漠的回击的时候，一般会表现得大为受挫，有的人甚至会当场就在他的面前梨花带水地落下眼泪。

可她是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，她永远都和其他的女孩儿们不一样。

“你说得对。”结果她也只是眯了眯眼睛，微笑着说道，“我确实懦弱，而且悲观——这估计也是我为什么没有进入格兰芬多的原因。”语毕，她又再次回到了之前的那个话题，“不过后来我发现，我厌恶卡西奥佩娅并不是因为她也同样的厌恶我。只是因为，她的存在让我感觉我自己十分可悲。”

西里斯忽地抬起了眼皮看向了她。

“她从出生起就什么都有，父母的溺爱，漂亮的容貌，令人艳羡的家世。我如果真的一本正经地和她‘竞争’，我只会输得一败涂地。”她说，“不管我怎么努力，我都不可能让厄休拉爱我，不可能让自己变成纯血或者让我的生母起死复生，也不可能换回一个……简单幸福的童年——”

“然而说句实话，你给我的感觉可比她要好太多了——”

“是吗？”阿佳莎狐疑地看着他的眼睛，“比方说？”

西里斯一时语塞。可阿佳莎的眼神看上去好似依旧不愿放弃追寻这个问题的答案，于是，他最终也只能艰难地挤出一句苍白无力的话。

“……在很多方面。”他说话时，眼睛下意识地看向了别处，“至少你为你的坏心肠还会装装样子。”

听完这个回答，阿佳莎的表情突然变得饶有兴致起来。“我像我必须要告诉你一件事，布莱克。”她有些突兀地说，“你的弟弟雷古勒斯，他现在正在和我的妹妹约会。”

西里斯脸上那有些窘迫的神情即刻就转变为了嫌恶。“那关我什么事？”他反感地说道，“为什么人人都认为我必须要知道这件事？”

雷古勒斯在做些什么，他一点也不关心。西里斯在心中默默地暗示着自己。他如果非要把格林格拉斯家的那条小毒蛇带回布莱克家宅，西里斯认为自己也没有什么意见，因为他们简直就是天生一对。

至于他母亲沃尔布加？恐怕她只会为此笑得喘不过气来。

【1】麦格教授原名：Minerva Mcgonagall


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 093

‘致阿佳莎：

展信佳。

收到你的上一封来信后，我不得不提醒你这么几点。

也许你说的没错，我的确应该再给你一些时间，但我在这里还是不得不提醒你一句：距离上一次你向我做出保证的那一日已经过去将近整整一年了。或许你确实给我展现了你的诚意，但在事成之前，虚无的诚意并不能代表任何事情，换而言之，在你达到目的之前，它们实际上是毫无意义的。

不过我写下这封信的真正目的也不是单纯的为了指责你。毕竟你目前从布莱克口中套出的那些只字片语，我认为它们还是有那么一点儿用处的。如果西里斯·布莱克真的决心在毕业之后成为一名傲罗，以我对布莱克夫妇多年的了解——我相信他们是一定会对此进行强硬的反对的。

至于雷古勒斯，他们家中的那个可怜的幼子……哦，是的，他现在的确十分渴望证明他自己的价值。我听说，雷古勒斯已经有打算自愿加入食死徒预备役，他这么做当然是为了延续布莱克家族的荣耀，可出乎我意料的是，沃尔布加和奥赖恩竟然反对了他的这种想法。

沃尔布加给出的理由——是他现在的年龄实在过于年幼。可那又怎么样？她的小儿子迟早会长大的，到那时候，这个蹩脚的理由就不足以成为他们反对的借口了。

最后，祝好。

厄休拉’

**

读完厄休拉给自己寄来的信件后，阿佳莎一言不发地将它折叠了起来，接着将它放置在了眼前正在熊熊燃烧的蜡烛之上。没过几秒，原本雪白的信纸便瞬间化为了灰烬。

随后，坐在床边的金发少女一言不发地从自己的抽屉里拿出了全新的信纸和羽毛笔，蘸取了一下深绿色的墨水，开始飞快而流畅地在信纸上书写道：“亲爱的厄休拉……”

才刚刚写完这句话，阿佳莎的心中就不由得感到一阵恶寒，一股反胃的感觉从自己的心底直冲而上，几乎就要突破喉咙。最后，她只能心情烦躁地将那张没有书写完毕的信纸揉成一团，丢进了书桌旁边的垃圾桶里。

快了，她在心里默默地告诉着自己，不需要再过多久，她就可以彻底离开厄休拉了。她就能够彻底自由了。

过去的一年里，她从卢修斯·马尔福手里赚取了不少金加隆，而这些金币也足够她在离开家族后的几年内生活得如鱼得水了。离开厄休拉，离开阿克瑞斯，离开她的妹妹卡西奥佩娅，离开那个该死的格林格拉斯家族之后……她会遵照着斯拉格霍恩教授的安排留在学校里成为他的助教——只要再过一年，她就可以升职成为霍格沃茨的正式教授。

到那时候，就再也没有谁能够约束她了。她可以成为一个备受他人崇拜与尊敬的存在，可以像斯拉格霍恩教授那样，一面做着自己所热爱的事情，一面将她曾经汲取的宝贵经验和知识传达给其他人。她会很快乐的，阿佳莎确信地想，毕竟这世上没有什么是比从事着一项自己热爱的工作更加令人感到幸福的事情了。

至于布莱克家族中有谁打算加入食死徒，又有谁打算加入傲罗部？她才不会在乎呢。

最近这几个月，斯莱特林学院里明显开始刮起了一股古怪的风气。曾经总喜欢聚在一起对低年级学生进行恶作剧的几名纯血，却像是突然转了性子那般，再也没有像从前那样明目张胆地在走廊上对他人施展恶咒了。但与此同时，霍格沃茨里也发生了一些诡异的事情。

先是有一名出身于麻瓜家庭的三年级赫夫帕夫女孩在某一日清晨被人发现昏倒在三楼的盥洗室里，而她原本漂亮的洁白的脸蛋上面布满了残忍的血痕。紧接着，又有一些高年级的混血斯莱特林被人划破了书本或者撕破了本已完成的论文。

纸终究是包不住火的，阿佳莎很快就听说了那些高年级斯莱特林偷偷举行“秘密集会”的事情。她听说，有人看见六年级的西弗勒斯·斯内普加入了那个集会，可要知道，斯内普在斯莱特林学院里是人尽皆知的混血。

还有人说，他们曾经看见过布莱克家族的雷古勒斯和格林格拉斯家的卡西奥佩娅，在某一日的夜晚手挽着手和埃弗里等人一同消失在了幽暗的走廊里。而他们究竟去做了些什么事情，这个问题的答案，阿佳莎便无法轻易地得知了。

作为霍格沃茨的校长，阿不思·邓布利多先生自然不会对如此恶劣的现象熟视无睹。在上上个星期的集会上，他就已经不点名道姓地警告过这些“预备食死徒”们，只可惜，邓布利多教授的警告也许能够维持那么几天的安宁，但最终还是无法彻底根绝这样的现象。

阿佳莎知道这一切发生的根源是什么。黑魔王——伏地魔如今正在外面招兵买马，依仗着那些腐朽的纯血家族们对他的支持作威作福。只不过阿佳莎没有料到的是，黑魔王的影响势力竟然这么快就渗透到了霍格沃茨内部了。

想到这里，她长叹了一口气，再一次伸手拿出了一张全新的信纸。

我应该试着相信邓布利多教授那个“大圣人”，阿佳莎一边奋笔疾书着，一边暗自腹诽。邓布利多深爱着霍格沃茨，就像雏鸟深爱着自己的巢穴那样，所以他是绝对不会让黑魔王的爪牙污染了他心中的这一片净土的。

**

傍晚，阿佳莎抱着从图书管借来的书本走出斯莱特林公共休息室的时候，正好撞见了留在休息室内讨论魁地奇比赛战术的球队球员们。

斯莱特林球队的队长恰巧就是雷古勒斯·布莱克，西里斯·布莱克的弟弟，而格兰芬多的队长则是詹姆斯·波特，那个虽然和西里斯·布莱克没有血缘关系，但却比雷古勒斯更像他的亲兄弟的人。

最近的比赛已经进行到了白热化阶段，但阿佳莎却完全没有留心过战况，因为她这段时间里的所有精力都花在了那个该死的西里斯·布莱克身上！

正当阿佳莎打算快步从那几名队员的身旁略过时，其中几位五年级的偏偏在这时抬起了头，夸张地冲她吹着口哨。阿佳莎强忍住自己那想要翻白眼的冲动，努力地扯动着嘴角，朝他们展开了一个淡淡的微笑以示礼貌。

“阿佳莎，等一等。”没想到阿佳莎还没有来得起抬起右脚，她的弟弟阿克瑞斯就突然从队员之中冲了出来，站到了她的面前，用一种审视的目光上下打量着她，然后问道，“你现在要去哪？”

“去图书馆。”

“你化好了妆，重新梳了头发，还喷了香水。你难道要告诉我，你做这些仅仅是为了去图书馆看一个晚上的书吗？”

阿佳莎听后忍不住挑了挑眉，“那你希望得到什么样的回答，阿克瑞斯？”

阿克瑞斯十分不自然地瞥了一眼她手指上的黑曜石戒指，犹豫了许久才吞吞吐吐地说道：“你别忘了你是已经……订婚了的人。你再和其他人约会——这么做对你的名声并没有什么好处。”

听完了阿克瑞斯的这番话，阿佳莎以为自己差点就要放声大笑出来了。

“你竟然会替西里斯·布莱克在意我的事情？”

“和布莱克无关！我只是在意你——”

“是吗？”阿佳莎戏谑地勾了勾嘴角，“那你凭什么认为，我是在和别的人约会，而不是在和我的未婚夫本人约会呢？”

话音落下后，阿佳莎看见阿克瑞斯吃惊地瞪大了双眼，就好像在他的面前忽然出现了一只丑陋的巨怪那样。

“……什、什么？你是说，你和西里斯·布莱克——”

“阿克瑞斯。”阿佳莎语重心长地打断了他，“我想，也许你不应该把过多的注意力放在我的身上。我很好，不用你过分操心。如果我是你的话，我就会把多余的那些精力放在我们可爱的妹妹卡西奥佩娅的身上。”

“卡茜？”阿克瑞斯不解地眨眨眼，“她有什么问题？”

“她和雷古勒斯·布莱克——”

“你我都知道，她从小就渴望成为古老而又纯粹的布莱克家族的女主人。”阿克瑞斯说，“你和雷古勒斯的哥哥订婚了，所以她别无选择。”

“不，我不是在讨论他们的恋情。”阿佳莎说到这里的时候，没忍住嫌恶地皱了皱眉，“你现在天天和雷古勒斯待在一块，你难道不知道他在最近的几个月里，每到晚上，都会和埃弗里、斯内普等人一块神秘消失吗？”

“你想说些什么……阿佳莎？”这一次，阿佳莎明显地感觉到，阿克瑞斯的嗓音中带有恐惧。

她抬起头，用冰冷的目光径直看向了阿克瑞斯的湛蓝色双眼，一双明亮的琥珀色眼睛仿佛具有能够将人看穿的魔力。紧接着，阿佳莎张了张嘴，幽幽地开口了。

“你没有去参加那些集会吧，阿克瑞斯？”

“什——不，当然没有！”

“那就好。”阿佳莎冷笑了一下，“你最好永远都不要去做那样的蠢事。”

还没等到阿克瑞斯本人回话，有几名坐在不远处的球队队员便急不可耐地开始对着阿克瑞斯和阿佳莎开起了恶毒的玩笑。

“乖宝宝格林格拉斯怕是永远只有先得到他亲爱的姐姐的安抚，才能够发挥他真正的‘实力’。”

说完，他们便纷纷哄堂大笑起来，甚至连一向不苟言笑的雷古勒斯·布莱克都不例外。

阿克瑞斯低下了头，涨红了脸颊，一时之间什么反驳的话语都没有说出口来。阿佳莎却只是无所谓地笑了笑，用手轻轻地拍打了一下阿克瑞斯的肩膀，随后便快速走出了斯莱特林公共休息室。

乌烟瘴气、一丘之貉……她一面在走廊上飞快地行走着，一面在心中抱怨道。那群脑子堪比巨怪，不，甚至是连巨怪都不如的草包究竟是怎么被分院帽分进以富有野心而闻名的斯莱特林的？

走着走着，阿佳莎突然在一面巨大的玻璃窗前停了下来。她忽的想起来阿克瑞斯之前对她说过的话——她化了妆，梳了新发型，喷了昂股的香水，而她做这些的目的居然仅仅是为了去见西里斯·布莱克一面！

这些天来，阿佳莎认为自己已经使尽了浑身解数。面对着西里斯·布莱克，她几乎就快要恬不知耻地贴在他的身上了，而她那“迟钝”的未婚夫竟然到现在都没有对她进行过一丝半点的表示？

究竟是哪里出了问题？究竟是什么让她的所有闪光点，在西里斯·布莱克眼里都变得暗淡失色？为什么她已经放下了“鱼饵”，可是她心有所属的那条“大鱼”却迟迟不愿意上钩？

满脑子充斥着对自己的怀疑与质问，阿佳莎不知不觉中已经站到了玻璃窗的跟前。如今，城堡外的夜色只剩下了一片漆黑，独剩一轮残月高高地挂在了空中。

只见巨大的玻璃窗就犹如一面和少女等高的全身镜那样，倒映出了少女窈窕的身姿。倒影中的女孩有着一头柔软的浅金色长发，温婉地垂落在了她瘦小的肩头。平心而论，她的身材算不上高大，但胜在骨架纤细，因此趁得整个人的身形尤为修长。她的肌肤雪白，脸型略微瘦长，鼻子小巧而高挺，眼窝有些向下凹陷，这也更加衬托出了她脸上那双大眼睛的格格不入。这是一张多么甜美而又纯洁的脸蛋啊，阿佳莎忍不住感到有些讽刺，只可惜隐藏在这张美好的皮囊之下的心灵早就已经腐烂了——她的内心充满了算计和丑恶。她觉得自己就像是被白色霜糖所覆盖的腐肉，纵使外表看上去光鲜亮丽，也同样无法阻挡腐肉本身所捎带的恶臭源源不断地从内而外散发出来。

嗅觉迟钝的人或许仍旧对此浑然不觉，可有的人天生就嗅觉灵敏，比如西里斯·布莱克。有的时候，阿佳莎甚至会觉得他的“嗅觉”灵敏得就像狗一样。


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 094

缘分对于西里斯·布莱克而言是一种很奇妙的东西。事实上，他早在一年级的时候就已经听说过身处斯莱特林学院的阿佳莎的姓名。在那时，他的每一个坐在长桌旁享用培根煎蛋的清晨，都必须要忍受身边的詹姆斯和彼得那饱含期待和蠢蠢欲动的议论声。

詹姆斯早早地就在分院仪式上相中了那个漂亮的红发小女巫——莉莉·伊万斯，但这并不代表他就会停止向其他的漂亮女孩儿们行注目礼。至于还没有找到属于他的“伊万斯”的彼得·佩迪鲁，在这方面自然是表现得比詹姆斯还要卖力许多。

一年级的彼得也曾经若有所指地向西里斯提及过二年级的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的名字，他了解西里斯的品味，也深知他是个目中无人、傲慢自大的家伙。“她挺漂亮的，不是吗？”彼得这么说，“我感觉她和别的斯莱特林女孩都不一样。”

“相信我，彼得。”西里斯懒洋洋地打断道，“我全家都是斯莱特林，因此我绝对比你更加了解斯莱特林，而我也可以告诉你——你说的那个人她和别的斯莱特林完全没有本质上的区别。”

阿佳莎确实很漂亮，这点毋庸置疑。能够在十二岁的时候就受到了众多高年级男生们的瞩目，这已经足以证明她的外表所具有的独特吸引力。然而，每当西里斯有意无意地注意到，阿佳莎和她的那个成天黏在她身边的“跟屁虫”弟弟有说有笑地行走在城堡的走廊上时，西里斯总有这么一种感觉——这个女孩的身上始终散发着一股冷漠的疏离感。

就算詹姆斯和彼得都没有意识到这一点，西里斯却可以对此感到十分确信。而他更加确信的是——一个出身于斯莱特林家族的斯莱特林女孩，和一个渴望反抗斯莱特林家族的格兰芬多男孩，他们二人之间一定不会产生什么交集。

因为他们并不是一路人。也永远不会是一路人。

可令西里斯万万没有想到的是，在未来的某一日，这个金发的斯莱特林姑娘竟然会毫不顾忌他人感受地、几乎是莽撞无礼地闯入了他的生活——用的还是最令他感到不齿的方式。

……

“布莱克？”看见眼前的格兰芬多表现得一脸心不在焉，阿佳莎不由得用手在西里斯的面前挥了挥，同时止不住蹙了蹙眉，低声问道，“你还好吗？你看上去就像……被人施展了夺魂咒一样。”

“所以你刚才是对我施展了夺魂咒吗？”西里斯这才猛地回过神来，灰雾般的双眼微微眯起，上下打量着站在自己眼前的这位身穿斯莱特林长袍的金发少女。少女的嘴唇微张，眼睛或许是由于讶异的缘故而瞪得大大的，直到西里斯再一次开口之后她的神情才稍微缓和下来。

“不，你知道我不会这么做。”阿佳莎向后倒退了一步，将右手掌心里的魔杖握得更紧了一些，指向了那根在几分钟前被她击落在地面上的黑色魔杖，同时在心里默念了一遍无声悬浮咒。

“物归原主。”阿佳莎话音落下后，原本漂浮在半空中的魔杖瞬间就飞回了西里斯的掌心里。意识到了什么的西里斯抿了抿嘴唇，抬起了头，嘴里漫不经心地说道：“五比五，我们算是扯平了。”

“考虑到你刚才开小差的行为，这个五比五恐怕并不是那么的公正。”阿佳莎却只是若有所思地转了转自己手中的魔杖，“难道你从前在黑魔法防御术课上的时候，也是这么不专心的吗？”

“从前我在黑魔法防御术课上从来就没有和女生决斗过。”

阿佳莎思索了片刻，最后才忍不住淡淡地苦笑了一下，“说的也是。”

在以往的决斗课堂上，除了充满冒险精神的克鲁格教授之外，就没有任何一个教授胆敢让格兰芬多学院的学生和斯莱特林学院的学生成为一对决斗的搭档，至于让异性互相决斗这样的事情便是更加不可能发生了。

而这也是为什么阿佳莎会认为霍格沃茨的决斗课过于小儿科的原因。

“不过，”阿佳莎将身上的长袍重新整理平顺，“你要知道，布莱克。傲罗入职考试里的两人格斗绝对要比我们两人现在所进行的这种格斗要困难许多，到那时，我想即便你面对的是一名女傲罗，对方也一定不会对你手下留情的。”

西里斯听后轻哼了两声，好似显得对此毫不在意。

阿佳莎不由得轻叹了一口气，干脆放弃了和他继续就这个话题纠缠下去，转而提议道：“今晚的格斗训练就到此为止吧，接下来我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“什么？”

阿佳莎转过身去，将自己的脸庞对向了西里斯，脸上的神情表现得一本正经，“我需要练习大脑封闭术，所以，我希望你可以对我进行摄魂取念——哦，放心，你大可不必对我手软。”

“你确定？”西里斯狐疑地转了转灰色的眼眸，与此同时，用手触碰了一下自己魔杖的杖尾，“不过我需要事先告诉你，格林格拉斯。你应该知道，如果你无法抵挡住我的‘摄魂取念’，你脑子里的所有东西都将会在我面前一览无余的吧？”

阿佳莎微微颔首，但仍旧表现得十分坚定。“我知道，”她说，“所以这才是大脑封闭术所具有的意义。”

“那好，”西里斯一面说着，一面举起了魔杖，将它对准了金发少女，“我也的确不会对你手下留情的……摄魂取念！”

阿佳莎立刻紧闭住了自己的双眼，全神贯注地抵御着西里斯魔咒的入侵。然而，西里斯·布莱克的魔咒实在是过于具有轻略性，就像他本人那样——很快就在她的脑海中找到了一个突破口。

西里斯感到自己仿佛走进了一片迷雾，而从这片迷雾的尽头似乎隐隐约约有断断续续的议论声渐渐传来。紧接着，迷雾散去，眼前的景象骤然变得清晰起来。只见在一幢装潢与格里莫广场十二号有异曲同工之妙的建筑物中，有一名看上去瘦弱不堪的金发小女孩正满脸惊恐地站在回旋楼梯之下，而站在楼梯上方的是身穿华贵长袍的一男一女。在那名黑发女人的身侧，站着另外两名年龄与金发女孩相仿的小孩，其中那个黑发的小姑娘脸上布满了淤青，正在不停地小声啜泣着。

在这时，金发男人的嘴角突兀地抽搐了一下，显得欲言又止，而站在他身边的女人突然恶狠狠地开口：“这是个错误，从一开始就是个错误！你看见了吧，阿克瑞斯？她是恶魔生下的孩子，你看看她对我的孩子都做了些什么？”

金发男人没有说话，反而是站在楼梯下的小女孩率先尖声开口了：“我没有，妈妈！我没有推她，是卡茜自己摔下来的！我发誓，是她自己没有站稳，所以才从楼梯上摔下来的……”

随后，西里斯又看见金发男人苦恼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，站在楼梯下的金发女孩也忍不住抽泣起来，美艳的黑发女人容貌扭曲着，正在厉声咒骂着些什么。不过还没有等他来得及将这一切的来龙去脉在心里梳理清晰，这段回忆就猛地如同被人关上了闸门那般戛然而止了。西里斯睁开了眼睛，发现阿佳莎正在吃力地调整着呼吸，但是仍然没有将她的双眼打开。

看来大脑封闭术起效果了，西里斯下意识地翘起了嘴角，却也不清楚自己究竟为什么要对此感到庆幸与欣慰。

“摄魂取念。”于是他很快又进行了第二次尝试。

这一次，入侵阿佳莎的思想明显变得困难起来，但西里斯也加强了自己施展魔咒时的专注度，最终还是被他成功地在阿佳莎的脑海中找到了一个小小的缺口。

阿佳莎的记忆中再次出现了那个金发小女孩，只不过这时的她看上去要比方才记忆中的她年长几岁。西里斯认为，从女孩的身高判断，这时的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯至少也有七、八岁了。她的头发显然长长了许多，并不像之前那样卷曲在脸颊两旁，而是柔顺地披散在双肩了。她的双手端着一本厚重破旧的书籍，书脊上写着《格林童话》——一本西里斯·布莱克从来都没有听说过的故事书。

记忆中的她踮着脚尖，蹑手蹑脚地在幽暗的走道上行走着，一直到她来到一间卧室的门口才停下了脚步。接下来，西里斯看见她深吸了一口气，举起了自己的右手放在了铁门上，似乎是在犹豫着应不应该在这时敲动门板。最后，她选择了放弃提醒屋内的人，而是静悄悄地将手掌覆盖在了门把手上，嘴里小声地念道：“阿拉霍洞开。”

看到这里，西里斯简直不由得打从心底里地佩服阿佳莎·格林格拉斯那堪称诡异的自学能力。

房门渐渐地被打开了，露出了一条小小的缝隙，屋内耀眼的灯光从发缝隙内倾泻而出。女孩将自己的眼睛对准了这条狭隘的缝隙，却在这一刹那惊诧地瞪大了自己的双眼。

她看见了一些不该看见的东西，一对犹如双生藤蔓般纠缠在一起的男女，而那个男人，偏偏就是女孩的父亲。

女孩不可置信地用手捂住了嘴唇，努力地强迫着自己不发出任何声响，却无法阻止绝望的情绪在心底里迅速地蔓延而开。家庭治疗师格蕾丝太太和她的父亲……他们真恶心，女孩在心里嫌恶而又恶毒地想道。

可是……可是格蕾丝太太明明在平常看上去是那么的纯洁，是那么的温柔美丽。她的父亲——阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯一世也总是显得那么彬彬有礼、仪表堂堂。结果，事实证明——这一切都是假象，都只是假象。

女孩松开了房间的门把手，并没有再一次关上的房门，然而卧室内的那对男女却浑然不觉。趁着这个短暂的空档，女孩转过身去，用自己纤细的双腿快速地跑动着，很快就消失在了一片黑暗之中。

回忆突然结束了。

就在记忆消失的这一瞬间，西里斯感觉自己的脑袋仿佛被什么东西狠狠地击中了，一股难以言明的压抑感和悲哀席卷了他的全身。他又一次睁开眼，发现自己正在大口大口地喘着粗气，而他面前的阿佳莎，脸色显然也没有比他好到哪里去。

说句实话，他讨厌这段回忆。西里斯想。


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 095

其实就连阿佳莎自己都没有料到，当西里斯对她进行摄魂取念的时候，她脑海里第一个冒出来的竟然会是小时候自己与卡西奥佩娅争吵时的场景。而早在整整三个月之前，阿佳莎就已经独自开始研习大脑封闭术，所以当她面对着西里斯突如其来的魔咒时，她还是对自己的应对能力感到比较自信的。

只要将最重要的那部分记忆封锁起来，并且让布莱克看见她所希望让他看见的记忆，博取他廉价的同情自然也会变成一件轻而易举的事情 

只是出乎意料，即便她已经竭尽全力将最为隐秘的那一部分记忆用意念封锁了起来，最终也仍然还有一部分不怎么令人愉快的记忆意外地流泻了出来，让她有些失了脸面。

不过若说这件事令她感到丢脸，倒也并不是那么的准确。因为实际上，在今晚之前，阿佳莎从未将格林格拉斯先生对婚姻的不忠或者厄休拉对自己的漠然视作是自己内心深处的一个心结，而摄魂取念咒所展现出来的结果却又并非如此。这也是在今天这个特殊的夜晚，所发生的最令阿佳莎本人感到惊讶的一件事。

“……格林格拉斯？”最后打断一直跟在西里斯身后沉默不语的阿佳莎的思绪的，反而是来自于西里斯·布莱克本人的询问，“你还好吗？”

“我，什么？”阿佳莎倏地一顿，刚抬起头便迎上了西里斯那带有几丝好奇以及探寻意味的目光，反应过来后，她才回答，“我当然没事。我还能有什么事呢？”

“是吗？”西里斯听后轻哼了一声，面对着她微微垂下了脑袋，乌黑的发丝也随之落在了他英俊的脸颊上。窗外的月光透过走廊上的石窗，在幽暗的大理石地板上洒下了一大片斑驳。

阿佳莎有些困惑地看着西里斯眨眨眼，正欲开口为自己辩解些什么，却不料西里斯已经率先开口了。

他说：“其实父母出轨……也没有什么大不了的。”

“什么？”阿佳莎一时之间没有反应过来，等意识到了什么后，她才发觉西里斯方才说出来的那句话对于她而言显得有多么的难能可贵。“真的没什么大不了的。”还没等阿佳莎接话，西里斯便自顾自地说道，“这年头还有哪几个纯血家族的人是会不出轨的吗？这并不奇怪，毕竟他们当初也不是为了所谓的‘爱情’结的婚，不是吗？”

阿佳莎语塞，在那一瞬间并没有整理好回答的措辞。事实上，时至今日，她早已不在乎自己的“父亲究竟是不是喜欢出轨”这件事了。更何况，如果她的父亲真的是一位对婚姻忠诚，对伴侣忠诚的已婚男士的话，阿佳莎自己估计也没有那个机会来到这个世界上了。

多么讽刺。

“……比如说我的父母，他们两人之所以会结婚，真的只是简单地为了保持布莱克家族的血统纯净而已。”说到这里，西里斯忍不住嫌恶地皱了皱眉，“说实话，我才不相信这么多年来，我父亲一次都没有偷腥。”

阿佳莎承认，西里斯的这番话的确差点儿把她给逗笑了。她这是在想办法逗她开心吗？阿佳莎不禁在心中这样暗暗地询问自己，虽然很快她就意识到了这种想法的可笑，但西里斯的话还是令她的心情变得明朗了不少。

在西里斯的注视下，阿佳莎有些不自然地伸手摸了摸鼻子。“我真的没有在意这件事，”她说，“至少我现在已经不在意了。”

“……好吧。”西里斯回应的语气显得有些无奈，以至于让阿佳莎怀疑他压根就没有相信她刚才说出的那句话，“说起来，还有你妹妹的那件事。”

阿佳莎的眼神猛地变得警惕起来。

“她当时……确实撒谎了，对吧？”

阿佳莎没有即刻回答。

西里斯好似认为自己已经明白了阿佳莎的意思，于是便继续询问道：“她为什么要这么做？难道仅仅是为了在你的父母面前博取同情吗？”

阿佳莎看着他，就像是在研究一个难题那样看着他，过了良久才幽幽地开口：“不知道，也许只是因为她很讨厌我吧。”说完这句话后，二人之间又再度陷入一阵尴尬而又诡异的沉默。

“对了，”也不知道是不是为了缓解这种窘迫，西里斯突然在这时问道，“今天是什么日子？”

阿佳莎歪了歪脑袋，思忖了片刻后回答道：“如果没记错的话，今天应该是10月27日。”

西里斯轻轻地“啧”了一声，脸上的神情忽的显得有些急躁，“真的？”

“嗯，是的。”阿佳莎微微颔首，“因为过几天就是万圣节了，不是吗？”

……

两人之后又象征性地寒暄了几句，来到了格兰芬多的塔楼之下，随后便分道扬镳了。等西里斯的身影完全消失在自己的视线里，阿佳莎才如释重负地长舒了一口气，疲倦地阖上了双眼，脑海中立刻浮现出了一个她不愿意记起，却又不得不记起的场景。

年幼的卡西奥佩娅站在她的身前，脸上挂着不可一世的笑容以及利如刀锋板的轻蔑，她一步一步地朝着阿佳莎走来，嘴里念念有词着：“你还不明白吗？你不是我母亲的孩子，你的母亲不过是个泥巴种，所以你再怎么否认，你都没办法否认你身上流着一半肮脏血液的事实。”

阿佳莎颤抖着嘴唇，拼命地摇晃着脑袋，可她的慌张明显令卡西奥佩娅感到更加得意了。

“你撒谎！”她用手指指向卡西奥佩娅，厉声尖叫道，“这不可能是真的！我才不是什么泥巴种的孩子！”

卡西奥佩娅扬了扬下巴，灰绿色眼眸中的情绪说不出到底是鄙夷还是怜悯。“你要是不信，”她说，“那你就自己去问问父亲。噢，不过我猜你大概也没有这个胆子，那你就问问站在你身后的阿克瑞斯吧！反正他从来都不会对你撒谎，对不对？”

阿佳莎听后，下意识地回过头去，只见站在自己身后的阿克瑞斯面色惨白，淡粉色的嘴唇不停地颤抖着。当阿佳莎将质疑的目光投落在他身上时，他怔了怔，深吸了一口气，有些怯懦地躲避开了阿佳莎的视线，嘴里却小声地道：“这没有什么关系的，阿佳莎。你依旧是我们的姐姐，你也依旧是父亲的亲生女儿。”

砰。

那一刹那，仿佛有什么东西在阿佳莎的心中轰然倒塌了。

下一秒，卡西奥佩娅尖锐的笑声从她的身侧传来，阿佳莎听见她不停地在重复着同一个词语——泥巴种。

停下！阿佳莎想要冲她大喊，然而张了张嘴，所有的话语却如同被什么东西梗塞住了一样，无法得到一星半点的表达。

紧接着，令在场所有人感到惊诧不已的一件事发生了。

只见阿佳莎突然一步上前，伸出手将站在楼梯边缘的妹妹狠狠地从高处推了下去，意识到了什么的卡西奥佩娅猛地瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地打量着站在远处怔愣着的阿佳莎。

看看我都做了些什么？等阿佳莎彻底冷静下来的时候，那件糟糕的事情已经发生了。她真的把卡西奥佩娅从楼梯上推了下去，卡西奥佩娅估计一辈子都不会原谅她了，厄休拉估计一辈子都会记恨她了。可就在阿佳莎伸手的那一瞬间，她感到自己的内心深处猛然间燃烧起了一股嫉妒与愤恨的野火，容不得她仔细思考，烧毁了她的所有善良与理智。

在那一瞬间，她的脑海中只剩下一个念头。

——我想让她死。

回忆戛然而止，阿佳莎再一次睁开了双眼，手表上的指针此时已经转过了晚上十点了。

也许相比起阿佳莎的谎言，或者是她与厄休拉之间的约定，这一段往事才是阿佳莎最不想被西里斯窥见的记忆。

如果他知晓了真相的话，那么他一定能够立刻明白，她的确是个怪物。的确是个虚伪的怪物。她根本配不上他的善意与好感。

到那时候，他一定会选择毫不犹豫地转身离她而去的。

**

步入十一月份的英国已经开始刮起了冰冷的细雪，整个天空也因此而显得灰蒙蒙的。霍格沃茨的女学生会主席站在城堡一楼的走廊处，远远地观望着那些围在绿茵茵的操场上嬉戏打闹的学生。

阿佳莎下意识地搓了搓手掌，接着将它们放到嘴边轻轻地呼了一口气。今年的冬天似乎显得格外寒冷，因为若是在往年，十一月份的英国是绝对不会下雪的。

昨天，整个偌大的霍格沃茨才刚刚经历完一个盛大的万圣节舞会，这场舞会当然是一向喜爱凑热闹的霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授举行的。度过了今年除了圣诞之外的最后一个重要节日，霍格沃茨的学生们也陆陆续续地开始准备起了学期末的结课考试，而作为学生会主席的阿佳莎，在临近期末的时候也总是会变得格外忙碌。

等操场上的其中一位男孩兴奋地高喊出“胜利”的时候，阿佳莎才默默地松了一口气，转身离开了走廊。

毕竟在她的寝室里还有不少尚未完成的繁杂任务在等着她，阿佳莎不禁苦涩地想。

当阿佳莎手头上的计划表已经安排得七七八八了之后，坐在座椅上发呆的她才猛然间想起了什么。对了，昨天晚上是万圣节之夜，也就意味着今天正好是十一月十一号。她又联想起了前几天的夜晚，西里斯·布莱克脸上那欲言又止的神情，一个猜想在她的脑海中一闪而过。

她立刻就起身前去了图书馆。

被任命为学生会主席后，阿佳莎在图书馆也获得了更加多的权限，虽然还是不能够随心所欲地阅读图书馆内所有的书籍，但至少，某一些从前需要她花大功夫在斯拉格霍恩教授那儿获得阅读许可的书籍如今也已经变得唾手可得了。

比如那本记载了霍格沃茨内所有学生的出生日期的册子。

阿佳莎在图书馆的最深处转悠了两圈，很快就找到了她想要的，抱着那本厚重的书籍在图书馆内的一个阴暗角落里坐了下来。可是才刚刚翻开那本书破旧的封页，阿佳莎的内心却又开始动摇了。既然这本书记载了所有学生的出生日期，这是不是也意味着……它也同样记载过她出生时的资料？

关于她真正的生母，她真正的生日，还有她母亲真正的家庭。

这些一直都是困扰了阿佳莎整整十余年的问题。

想到这些，她颤颤巍巍地翻开了书页，不知不觉地就翻到了以G为姓氏的版块，正当她准备从亚当·格雷厄姆【1】开始顺着往下寻找自己的名字的时候，她却倏地一顿，右手的动作如同被打断的乐章那样戛然而止。

——这并不是她今天来到这里的目的，并且这么做对她自己而言也毫无意义。

明白了这一点之后，阿佳莎很快地就冷静了下来，并且迅速地找到了西里斯·布莱克的姓名。只见在这有些泛黄的羊皮纸书页上正赫然用华丽的花体字写有几行大字——

西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克  
生于1959年11月3日

果然。

怪不得他那天晚上会表现得那么不自然，原来两天之后真的就是他的生日。他的十七岁生日。也就意味着，两天之后，他在魔法界就真正地获得成年人的身份了。换而言之，两日后的那个生日，实际上就是西里斯·布莱克而本人的成人礼。

阿佳莎幽幽地长叹了一口气，相比起自己从出生起就不受重视，相信西里斯·布莱克在被分进格兰芬多之前仍旧还是沃尔布加与奥赖恩·布莱克的掌上明珠。而阿佳莎也相信，今年的这个生日，沃尔布加和奥赖恩可绝对不会飞到霍格沃茨来为他们的长子庆生。

甚至连西里斯的弟弟雷古勒斯愿不愿意为自己的哥哥庆祝成人礼，都仍然是个未知数。

不过没有关系，阿佳莎忽然在这时舒心地翘起了嘴角。她想，就算没有弟弟和父母的祝福，她认为西里斯·布莱克还是能够度过一个绝对难忘的成人礼的。

因为，今年的阿佳莎一定会绞尽脑汁地为西里斯准备一个巨大的“惊喜”。

【1】Adam Graham是以G为开头的姓氏的第一个姓名，因为亚当的首字母是字母表中的首位A。而按照这个顺序，阿佳莎的名字Agatha Greengrass则就应该排在这个名字的后一位或者几位。


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 096

阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯在收到那几本有由自己心爱的雪白猫头鹰送来的《女巫周刊》时，他的内心是错愕的。坐在他对面的同学兼好友雷古勒斯·布莱克不动声色地瞥了一眼桌面上的娱乐杂志，只是沉默着抿了抿嘴唇，并没有发表任何刻薄的评价。

阿克瑞斯的第一反应是抬起头来瞄了一眼坐在公共休息室角落里的卡西奥佩娅。此时，他那明艳乖张的妹妹卡西奥佩娅正和诺特家的小女儿克洛伊待在一块儿，时不时发出“咯咯”的刺耳笑声。

阿克瑞斯思忖了片刻，又看了一眼杂志封页上用花哨而又夸张的字体所写上的标题与姓名。

——《女巫周刊》：女性闲暇时间里最好的伴侣之一。

这个杂志的主编人姓“斯基特”。

阿克瑞斯的脑海中第一时间浮现出了某个曾经效力于《预言家日报》的报社记者。只不过由于他的报道风格一向过分追求吸引读者眼球以至于牺牲了报道的真实性，斯基特在人们眼中的风评一向不大好。既然如此，阿克瑞斯便可以断定了——这几本杂志一定不属于他那位挑剔傲慢的妹妹卡西奥佩娅。

他于是干脆径直来到了阿佳莎的寝室门口。

升入七年级之后，阿佳莎便搬离了从前的寝室，来到了专门为两位学生会主席所准备的特殊寝室内，而这也是阿克瑞斯这一学期以来对西奥多·诺特开始渐渐心怀愤懑的原因之一。

阿克瑞斯站在阿佳莎的房间门口，忐忑不安地深吸了一口气，祈祷着这种老旧的方式能够令他的心情变得稍微平静一些。接着，他鼓起了勇气，抬起手轻轻扣动了一下房门。很快，在几秒钟过后，木质的房门便被房间里面的人缓缓地打开了。

只见阿佳莎透过房门与墙壁之间的狭隘缝隙稍稍探出半个脑袋，一头浅金色的长发垂落在身上，看上去有些凌乱，似乎并没有得到它应有的打理。她半睁着眼睛，懒洋洋地瞥了阿克瑞斯一眼，随后慢悠悠地打了一个哈欠，问道：“什么事？”

“你是在几分钟前才起床的吗，阿佳莎？”阿克瑞斯却答非所问。

阿佳莎听后若有所思地盯着他眨了眨眼，思忖了片刻。“你先进来吧，”她这一次彻底敞开了房门，示意阿克瑞斯走进房间，“诺特就住在对面，我想你应该也不希望一大早的就把他吵醒。”

“吵醒？”阿克瑞斯走进房间后，挑了挑眉，“你们昨晚都做了些什么？”

“我和诺特？当然是什么也没做。”

“但你今天起得很晚。”

“饶了我吧，亲爱的弟弟。”阿佳莎站在阿克瑞斯的面前抱起双臂，摇摇头，“我有很多事情要做，而今天上午恰巧没有安排任何课程……就算是优等生，你也总不能指望一个人无时无刻不在绷劲着神经学习，不是吗？”

阿克瑞斯咬了咬下唇。“而你明显不是这种人。”说完，他又站在原地打量了自己的姐姐好一会儿，一直到她露出困惑不解的神情，他才倏地将藏在背后的那几本《女巫周刊》拿了出来，递到了阿佳莎的面前。

“你的书，”阿克瑞斯用手指指了指杂志的封页，“我今天只是过来把它们送给你的。”

阿佳莎这才露出了灰心的微笑。她伸出手来接过了阿克瑞斯手中的几本杂志，笑盈盈地说道：“谢谢。”

“可是，”阿克瑞斯却忽然插话说，“你为什么不用你自己的猫头鹰？我一开始收到这几本杂志的时候，还疑惑了好一会儿……我甚至还怀疑它们是不是卡西奥佩娅订的，这真是太可笑了！”

“卡西奥佩娅看不起这些，”阿佳莎平淡地接道，“至于为什么不用我自己的猫头鹰？原因也很简单——第一，是因为我不想让其他人知道我成日‘不务正业’，满脑子装的都是一些八卦杂志；第二，这才是最重要的一点……”

“什么？”听到这里，阿克瑞斯几乎是下意识地反问。

“因为我想找个理由见一见你。”阿佳莎说，“单独地和你谈一谈。”

阿克瑞斯微微一愣。

“如果我没有记错的话，我们两个好像已经很久没有说过话了，阿克瑞斯。”在阿克瑞斯选择沉默不语的时候，阿佳莎几乎是见缝插针般地提醒道，“我们上一次闹变扭是什么时候的事情了？在我的记忆中，我们似乎从来没有彼此僵持过这么久，不是吗？”

**

送走了面露歉疚的阿克瑞斯，阿佳莎这才端着手中的那几本《女巫周刊》，开始愉悦地对着她们阅读起来。起初，由于对斯基特早起的不良风评略有耳闻，阿佳莎也十分瞧不起这些名为《女巫周刊》的女性向娱乐杂志。但她最近却十分凑巧地遇到了一些难题。她虽然知道自己应该给西里斯·布莱克准备一份令他感到惊喜不已的生日大礼，可在仔细思索过后，她却又不清楚自己具体应该为他准备些什么才能拥有足够的分量——作为这一份生日礼物送给他。

阿佳莎在斯莱特林学院里并没有关系亲密的女性朋友，因此在面对这种问题时，她也无从向任何人询问。

于是，阿佳莎也渐渐地开始留意起了学校里的一些正处在甜蜜热恋期的女孩儿们。当然，她们之中大多都是赫夫帕夫，并没有斯莱特林。

“《女巫周刊》，我认为它真的一个很棒的杂志！”当阿佳莎隐晦地向一名四年级的赫夫帕夫女孩提及了一下她的疑问的时候，这名少女明显表现得有些受宠若惊，“我妈妈和我都很喜欢看！我尤其喜欢看那上面的爱情小说——我和莱斯利的爱情就是从那儿开始的，如果不是它们，我根本就不懂得该如何追求我亲爱的莱斯利。”

“谢谢你，艾尔玛。你的话真的带给了我不小的启发。”阿佳莎听后，微笑着用自己的手掌轻轻地覆盖在了这名少女的手背上，用感激地语气看着她说道。

阿佳莎从小就是一个典型的实用主义者。她从来不会发展没有实际用处的人际关系。而在学习学校的课本知识时，除了她尤为偏爱的黑魔法防御术和魔药学，其他的学科她基本只会“对症下药”——目的不是为了将它们彻底透彻地掌握，而是以最短的时间和最高的效率来取得最好的成绩。

单从这一点来看，阿佳莎认为自己永远都无法成为一名拉文克劳。

和西里斯·布莱克之间的关系也是如此。阿佳莎从来就不奢求自己和布莱克能够产生一星半点真挚的情感。若是只要能够通过表面地拉近彼此关系来达成她想要的目的，那么他们之间究竟有没有所谓的罗曼蒂克情愫，对她而言都没有任何分别。她并不在乎这些。

至少现在并不在乎。

但西里斯·布莱克本人或许在乎。所以阿佳莎才不得不使出浑身解数来吸引他的注意力，讨他的欢心；亦或是，绞尽脑汁地为他准备一份独一无二的生日礼物。而要知道，这可是她自出生整整十七年以来的第一次。

阿佳莎为自己煮好了一杯美式咖啡，端到了窗边的书桌上，开始一面小口抿着咖啡，一面展开手中的杂志阅读了起来。

杂志的前几篇故事都是阿佳莎所不感兴趣的情.爱小说。起初，在艾尔玛话语的影响下，她也对那几篇故事稍稍抱有了一些期待。但快速地阅读了一两篇之后，她很快地就开始感到无趣了。

“真俗套。”阿佳莎不满地咂咂嘴，美式咖啡苦涩的味道渐渐地在她的口中弥漫而开，“如果一个男孩真的会因为一个女孩莫名其妙地扇了他一巴掌，就死心塌地地爱上了她，那么难道整个巫师界的男巫都具有渴望被家暴的倾向吗？”

她也禁不住开始怀疑艾尔玛口中的那位“莱斯利”先生的品味了。

就在阿佳莎快要翻到杂志的尾页，并且对这一系列杂志彻彻底底地感到失望了的时候，另一个有些熟悉的姓名忽的攫获住了她的眼球。

——潘多拉·斯宾塞

阿佳莎眨眨眼。她认为自己记得这个名字，也记得这位名叫“潘多拉·斯宾塞”的女孩。原因无他，因为这位斯宾塞小姐实际上就是阿佳莎刚刚当上斯莱特林级长那一年的女学生会主席。

而无独有偶，这一位女学生会主席可真是特别的不能再特别了。

相比较起其他学生会主席滴水不漏、一丝不苟的行事风格，潘多拉的行为举止完全可以称得上是反其道而行之。这个姑娘虽然成绩优异、聪慧机敏，但却好似总是喜欢在不合适的场合说出一些令人咋舌的奇怪话语。最初，就连阿佳莎都忍不住认同霍格沃茨内大部分人的观点——邓布利多教授委任斯宾塞小姐成为女学生会主席的时候，一定是脑子一不小心进水了！

可很快，阿佳莎就由于一件小事改变了自己的这种看法。

“……艾姬？真是一个可爱的名字。”当作为女学生会主席的潘多拉用缥缈的声音叫出作为新任级长的阿佳莎的小名时，阿佳莎一时之间有些没有反应过来。

阿佳莎能够察觉到潘多拉当时的视线，似乎仍在直勾勾地盯着她。

“抱歉。”过了许久，阿佳莎才主动地从座位上站了起来，来到潘多拉面前接过了那张巡夜时间安排表，同时略显不安地道歉，“我刚才没有意识到您在叫我，斯宾塞小姐。”

她当然不可能立刻意识到了。要知道，这个小名在此之前，只有她的父亲格林格拉斯先生一个人称呼过。

霍格沃茨里的大多数人，要么是礼貌而生疏地称呼她一声“格林格拉斯”小姐，要么是故作亲昵地叫她“阿佳莎”。但她与他们最为亲密的关系，也就仅仅止步于此了。

“哦，这似乎是我的问题。”潘多拉这才摆出了恍然大悟地神情，用白皙的右手捋了捋自己的一头蓬乱金发，一双灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛具有能够看穿灵魂的魔力，“不过没有关系，现在我的任务已经完成了。说起来，艾姬，我以后可以这么称呼你吗？”

才刚刚升入五年级的阿佳莎明显比现在更加容易战战兢兢。“当然可以，斯宾塞小姐。”她恭敬地回答。

“潘多拉。”潘多拉的回答倒是简洁而又强势，“你看上去有些不开心，艾姬，你有什么心事吗？”

“不，没有，只是最近的功课有些繁重。”

“五年级的学习任务？好像是比四年级时要繁重了些，但我看过你的成绩单，我想它们对你而言大概还不足以成为一个负担。”潘多拉的笑容隐晦而又从容，可在她的注视下，阿佳莎却莫名地感到有些不安，“我期待你的表现，艾姬。斯拉格霍恩教授与麦格教授都告诉过我，你是一名十分有能力的学生，我也希望你能够很快就向我证明这一点。”

……

后来，几乎是丝毫不意外的，阿佳莎听说潘多拉·斯宾塞在NEWTs考试中获得了全优的成绩。只不过奇怪的是，成绩优异并且曾经登上过学生会主席宝座的潘多拉并没有选择进入魔法部、圣芒戈或者古灵阁一类的“好去处”就职，而是来到了一家小小的报社内担任起了杂志编辑的工作，并且时不时地向《女巫周刊》或者《预言家日报》一类的热门刊物投稿以获取报酬。

她的生活听起来的确过得既潇洒又惬意。

“还在为不知道该在圣诞节给亲朋好友送些什么礼物而发愁吗？不如试试自己动手吧。”潘多拉在最后一篇文章里这样写道，“但记住，各位在发挥自我创意的同时也要懂得投其所好——这样所制作出来的礼物才会更加容易满足对方的心意……”

接着，阿佳莎快速地浏览了一遍潘多拉·斯宾塞所写的这篇文章，一抹如释重负的微笑很快就爬上了她的嘴角。


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 097

十一月三日当天，詹姆斯·波特像往年一样送给了他的好友西里斯·布莱克一份生日礼盒。

收到礼盒的西里斯并没有表现出过分的惊喜，而是先冷静地端着下巴对着那个用金色丝带以及火红色彩纸包装好的礼盒，最后毫不犹豫地选择将它放在了彼得·佩迪鲁的跟前。

“大、大脚板？”彼得见状，双眼中尽是疑惑的情绪，“你……把它给我做什么？”

“帮我打开它，虫尾巴。”西里斯却只是傲慢地抬抬下颚，语气变得更加强硬了，“你只需要帮我打开它就行了。”

听完这话，西里斯看见彼得的右手即刻打了一个哆嗦。但最后他还是什么都没有说，而是按照着西里斯的要求颤颤巍巍地揭开了生日礼盒的盖子。

“砰！”

等彼得回过神来的时候，才发现自己脑袋顶部的稻金色发丝早已炸开了花。站在他前方的詹姆斯几乎笑得前俯后仰。而寿星本人却只是有些失望地撇了撇嘴，冷淡地评价道：“已经是第六年了，尖头叉子，你居然还玩这套？”

“这一次不一样。”詹姆斯反应的很快，“我在这一次的炸.药里加入了持久药剂。”

“这意味着？”

“这意味着——”他咽了一口唾沫，戏谑的笑意仍旧尚未散去，“如果不是虫尾巴‘好心’地帮你打开了这个礼盒的话，你恐怕就要顶着一个爆炸头在霍格沃茨里度过你学生生涯中最为难忘的一个月了。”

相比起詹姆斯的那份充满恶作剧气味的生日礼物，莱姆斯·卢平送来的礼物则显得正常了许多。他通过自己的猫头鹰给西里斯送来了一块手表。手表的表带是暗红色的皮革，而表盘则是璀璨的金黄色。而在手表的表带上，还拴着一张小小的纸条，上面写着简单的一句话——

祝你生日快乐，西里斯。  
你永远真诚的朋友，莱姆斯。

西里斯心情复杂地盯着这一张纸条出神了许久后，才一言不发地将它们一齐收进了一个收纳盒里。

出乎西里斯意料的是，除了格兰芬多里许多他连名字都记不住的姑娘以外，他的弟弟雷古勒斯也同样送给了他一份生日礼物。他的礼物也是一块手表，只不过表带并不是象征着格兰芬多的红色，而是与布莱克家族相关的纯黑色。表盘的颜色也并非金色，而是时常出现在斯莱特林风格的装饰品上的银白色。

西里斯对雷古勒斯的这份中规中矩的礼物说不上喜欢，但也算不上讨厌。等西里斯把大多数的生日礼物都收进收纳盒里之后，他才猛地想起了阿佳莎。想起了她的金发，她苍白的皮肤，她粉色的嘴唇以及她的眼睛。一双总是充满着怀疑与算计的眼睛。

如果是阿佳莎，她会给自己送来些什么？

探究这个问题的念头才刚刚从西里斯的脑海中冒出来，便立刻被他自嘲般地打消了。他从未告诉过阿佳莎自己的生日，而在一年前，他们之间的关系也完全算不上亲密。

她是不会给自己准备任何礼物的。这是西里斯最后告诉自己的结论。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯本人则是在将近傍晚六点钟的时候出现在格兰芬多的公共休息室门口的。当日上午的天气原本是晴空日照的，阿佳莎原也希望这一整天都能够拥有这样的好天气。无奈上天似乎就是不愿意她时时刻刻顺意，在约莫下午三点的时刻，天空突然刮起了狂风，接着阵阵汹涌的雨水倾盆而下，直到下午五点左右才渐渐地转为了毛毛细雨。

阿佳莎将手掌遮挡在眼前，忧郁地望向了窗外的雨水。但愿这些雨水能够在夜晚来临之前完完全全地停下来吧，她这样由衷地期许道。

第一个注意到阿佳莎存在的格兰芬多名叫麦克。他曾经也是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的追球手，最近受了伤，所以才中止了最近几个月的比赛。只不过他和詹姆斯以及西里斯的关系还算得上不错，因此在见到阿佳莎的第一眼，他就立马认出了她。

“布莱克！”他厉声冲着门内喊道，“有人找你！”

而西里斯从公共休息室内慢悠悠地走出来的时候，似乎完全没有料到站在门口的人竟会是阿佳莎。他站在原地愣了愣，神情中有掩饰不住的讶异与惊愕，在互相对视了好几秒之后，西里斯才沉着嗓音问道：“怎么了？”

他看上去确实一脸坦然，阿佳莎一面想着一面转动了一下眼珠子，随后笑吟吟地走到他的身侧，微微歪了一下脑袋，睥睨地看着他灰色的眼睛。“你跟我来就知道了，”她卖了一个关子，“我想要给你看一样东西。”

西里斯当即便联想到了他的生日礼物，然而他却什么都没有说。只是静静地跟在阿佳莎的身后，并没有向她询问过多的问题，也并不担心她此次是不是别有居心、用心叵测。等意识到了什么后，他这才恍然发觉，也许自己只是习惯了——只是习惯了他们两人之间的这种相处状态。

这对于曾经的西里斯而言是一件很可怕的事情。习惯意味着麻木，意味着妥协……意味着失败。

而他厌弃对于反感事物的妥协，也同样憎恶这样的“失败”。

可阿佳莎·格林格拉斯从前就是他所厌弃的事物本身。既然如此，那么他现在到底又在做些什么？

也许是察觉到了西里斯的异样，走在西里斯前方的女孩忽然回过头来。

“布莱克？”

“我没事。”西里斯没有解释。

阿佳莎微微颔首，双眼的视线并没有躲避西里斯的目光，半开玩笑地说道：“放心吧，我是不会害你的。”

西里斯听后，不知是感到无奈还是可笑，竟然会忍不住翘了翘嘴角。

“我当然知道。”他说。

**

阿佳莎最后选择的地点是天文塔，这个结果也没有怎么出乎西里斯的预料。他们两人同时登上天文塔的顶楼时，窗外的天空已经全黑了，一轮瘦弱的新月正高高地挂在漆黑的夜空之中，显得摇摇欲坠。

阿佳莎站在天文塔的观星口的望远镜前，微微踮起脚尖望了望窗外的天空。伸出手来放到嘴边，小声地呼了两口热气，白皙的脸颊由于过分运动的缘故泛起了几丝突兀的玫瑰红，不过看起来并不惹人讨厌。相反的，这反倒是一个她身上为数不多的、能让西里斯·布莱克难得觉得顺眼的特点。

坦白而言，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯完全不是西里斯喜欢的那种人。不论外表还是内在，都是如此。就算不提她表里不一的性格，不提她身后那个宛若泥潭深渊一般的家族，不提她的学院，不提她的行事作风——只是单独地将她的外在拎出来摆在西里斯的面前，西里斯就算不会完全嫌恶，也绝对不会对她产生一星半点的好感。她的头发太长，颜色太浅，皮肤太过苍白，身材过于单薄——就仿佛，若是将她独自一人放在一片苍茫无际的雪地里，她就会立刻开始渐渐融化，直至彻底消失不见。

她完全是与他心目中那个模糊的心仪影像相背离的。

也正因这样，西里斯才会开始觉得不安，才会开始有些害怕。

她既像毒.药，更像能够让人欲罢不能的迷失香。像缠绕不息，浓密相接的藤蔓，一寸一寸地顺着他心底里的那个黑暗慢慢地向上爬行，一直到藤蔓的墨绿色枝叶开始疯狂生长，将他的心脏全部埋葬。

“……看样子观星台的望远镜已经许久没有被人使用了。”就在西里斯站在一旁思忖之际，阿佳莎用手摆弄了一下手中的望远镜，“辛尼斯塔教授难道这些日子以来都没有上课吗？”

“这段时间天气不佳，”回过神来的西里斯答道，“奥罗拉·辛尼斯塔压根就没有得到使用它的机会。”

阿佳莎看上去有些苦恼地摸了摸鼻子，又一次看向了窗外的夜空。

西里斯站在一侧静静地盯着她。说实话，阿佳莎的这个“生日礼物”称不上出色，但也不算太糟糕。如果西里斯现在还只是一名十三岁的三年级学生，他或许还会情不自禁地为她鼓起掌来以表感激。只可惜，这一招在他十三岁生日那年，就已经有其他的格兰芬多女孩儿用过了。

当时的自己是一种怎么样的反应？西里斯现在已经记不起来了。

然而看着阿佳莎的那双饱含期待的眼睛，西里斯并不打算说出真相来打击她。只不过，今晚的观星计划却无疑还是要被打断，原因很简单，他几分钟前也已经提及过——因为这几天天气不佳。

今天也同样不例外。

“今天下午下了雨，”西里斯灰色的眼睛看着窗外那没有一丝星光的黑色夜幕，倏地说道，“所以，虽然很遗憾——但今晚我们两个恐怕都看不成星星了，格林格拉斯。”

阿佳莎听后微微一愣，沉默了许久才略显遗憾地幽幽接话：“是啊，真遗憾。”

“比起这个，”西里斯试图转移话题，“你是怎么知道我的生日的？”

他问出这个问题时，眼睛刻意看向了别处。掌心渗出了汗。

“很容易，”阿佳莎轻松地回答，“我从图书管里的花名册上看到的。”

“花名册？你是指——”

“一般学生看不见的。”阿佳莎转过了脑袋，用双手支撑着望远镜的支架，圆润的眼睛对着窗口，“我可是学生会主席。”

语气中有掩饰不住的骄傲。

“不过……”她接着开口，忽的回过身来，将自己的身体面向了站在身旁的西里斯，“我给你准备的礼物不是这个。”

说完，只见她伸出手，从长袍的口袋中掏出了一枚小小的蓝色水晶球。西里斯注意到她右手的指尖上缠满了雪白的纱布。接着，她将举起了魔杖，将魔杖的尖端对准了水晶球，嘴里朗声念道：“羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨！”

下一秒，阿佳莎手中的那个琉璃球倏地像一个透明的金色飞贼那样腾空而起，延展出了一双浅金色的翅膀。紧接着，阿佳莎又一次抬了抬魔杖，深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼，神情肃穆得就仿佛在完成一个庄严的仪式。

这个礼物并不贵重，也不完美，但只有梅林知道她花了多少心思、浪费了多少条昂贵的礼裙裙角在这之上。

今年的十一月三日十分不凑巧的是一个阴雨天，阿佳莎在前几日就已经预感到了这件事。她的确考虑过带领西里斯·布莱克前来天文塔观测夜空的星星；亦或是联合波特等人，在这里为他准备一场生日聚会。可她最终思来索去，却还是选择了一个最为简朴的方式——那就是亲手为他做一份特殊的礼物。

为他做一份即使在阴雨天也能帮助他“观测”到星星的礼物。

随后，西里斯看见她用自己的魔杖对准了浮在半空中的琉璃球，用似烟雾一般缥缈的嗓音说道：“速速变大，星星点灯。”

琉璃球开始膨胀，扩张，最终定型——成为了一盏大小和床头灯相仿的琉璃灯。西里斯十分怀疑它的制作原料一定和斯莱特林女生寝室的床头灯脱不了干系。

现在时间已经步入了深夜，四周除了眼前的这盏琉璃灯之外，都是漆黑一片。幽蓝色的灯火成为了这篇昏暗时空之中的唯一光亮，光线透过琉璃灯的半透明灯罩，在天文塔的大理石天花板上洒下了一大片斑驳。

西里斯下意识地抬起头，很快便愣住了。因为天花板上的花纹不是其他东西，正巧是一篇极为璀璨的星空。

而在这片耀眼星空的正中央，坐落着被人们成为“大犬座”的那个星座。星座的前端躺着一颗最为耀眼的明星，一颗西里斯永远都不会忘记名字的明星。

他的名字叫作天狼星。

“……太好了，我之前都还没有尝试过，原本还担心一次成功不了呢。”在西里斯的右侧，一阵轻快的嗓音忽然传来，“没想到一下子就成功了，真是太好了。”

西里斯几乎是条件反射般地低下头去看了阿佳莎一眼，但被注视的女孩的注意力似乎已经全部倾注在了天花板上的那片“星空”上，全然没有察觉到西里斯灼热的视线。

在这时，西里斯突兀地产生了一种奇异的想法。他觉得，身旁女孩的那双明亮澄澈的眼睛，才是这世上最为璀璨的繁星。

胸腔内的心脏骤然心跳如鼓。

**

“你现在想要我怎么做，难不成直接抱着这盏灯回寝室吗？”

“其实你也可以像提灯笼那样把它提回去。”

“就像费尔奇？”西里斯露出了一个被恶心到了的表情，“看在梅林的份上，那样实在是太蠢了。”

阿佳莎眨眨眼。“或许你可以把它变小，然后放进口袋里。”她提议道，“就像我之前那样。”

西里斯最后接受了她的这个提议。

他今晚几乎是自然而然地陪同着阿佳莎回到了斯莱特林学院的地窖门口，随后再顺理成章地站在她的面前，微微垂下了头，带着试探的语气问道：“你是不是还有什么话没有对我说？”

阿佳莎歪歪脑袋，思忖了片刻。“生日快乐。”她轻声道，“从今天起你就是一个大人了。既然已经是大人了，我希望你以后也能表现得像一个真正的大人那样。”

“比如？”

“比如不要再在大庭广众之下对其他同学施展恶咒，又比如不要再因为个人的偏见，就在大庭广众之下对一个女生恶言相向。”

西里斯听到这里，禁不住挑起了眉毛看着她。

“哦，当然，男生也是一样的。”阿佳莎点点头，煞有介事地盯着西里斯的眼睛补充道，“还有就是，希望你从今往后能够做你真正想做的事，成为一名你真正想要成为的人。”

一个善良正直的好人。

西里斯在这时凑近了她，而阿佳莎并没有躲闪，只是纹丝不动地站在原地，似乎在等待着西里斯主动开口。

她的身上散发着一股独特的香气，闻上去像是月桂，但又夹杂了几丝绿薄荷的清香。至于西里斯自己，他实际上并不喜欢用味道过于浓烈的须后水。他今天所使用的的款式的确带有几丝茉莉的气息，但除此之外，柠檬味男士洗发水的的特殊香气反而显得更加浓郁一些。

几种淡淡的清香混杂在一起仿佛产生了一种奇异的效果，令他有些失了理智。西里斯不知道自己为什么会开口，可等他意识到了什么之后，他就已经将那些听起来滑稽可笑的话语宣之于口了。

他低下头，贴近了她的耳畔，模样看上去胸有成竹，可是额头早已密布起了汗珠。他说：“如果我现在要吻你……你难道要拒绝我吗？”

话语才刚刚落下，西里斯便感到后悔莫及了。阿佳莎在听后瞪圆了她的眼睛，其中惊讶的情绪明显多于惊喜。西里斯觉得自己此刻像个傻瓜。她一定会拒绝的。她还能给出什么样的回答呢。在斯莱特林地窖的门口可没有长满槲寄生。而站在他眼前的人，也不是什么对他心怀钦慕的格兰芬多女孩儿，而是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。整个霍格沃茨里最不可能对他动情的人。

阿佳莎缄默了许久都没有给出回答，可西里斯认为自己已经得到了属于他的答案。

他僵硬地扯动了一下嘴角，尽量维持住自己脸上的笑意，接着再不动声色地将它们转变为戏谑与鄙夷。

“开玩笑的。”他轻哼一声，就好像他方才真的只是说出了一个差劲的笑话而已，“你不会真的以为我对你有什么想法吧？”

阿佳莎却只是静静地微笑了一下。

现场吊诡而又尴尬的氛围让西里斯的心中只剩下了转身离开的冲动。他和她之间的关系就宛若在空旷的草坪上画了一个巨大的圆圈，磕磕绊绊、兜兜转转，可最终却还是回到了若即若离的原点。他还是他，还是出身于布莱克家族的格兰芬多“纯血叛徒”，依旧黑白分明、嫉恶如仇。她也还是她，还是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。一切都没有改变，一切都像是徒劳。

“布莱克。”阿佳莎的嗓音刹那划破了西里斯的思绪。

他回过头去，不解地望着她，却看见她一步一步地朝着自己走来，脸上的神情比任何时候都要更加坚定。

下一秒，她抬起手，伸向了他的脖颈，踮起脚尖，像缓缓飘落的粉色花瓣那样轻柔地贴住了他的唇角。

西里斯的瞳孔骤然紧缩。


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 098

西里斯不知道事情是怎么发生的，但它就是这么发生了。

阿佳莎的嘴唇紧紧地贴着他的，唇瓣正在不安地颤栗着，动作显得轻缓而又生涩。而西里斯则几乎是下意识地抬起手臂，将她拉进了自己的怀中，并且重重地加深了这个吻。

和他们上一次的“亲吻”截然不同，西里斯这一次表现得尤为体贴温柔。他们一开始只是浅尝即止，仅仅是用舌尖触碰着对方柔软的唇角，但渐渐地，两人的举动也开始变得放肆大胆起来。在尝试过嘴唇转瞬即逝的甜蜜后，西里斯暗示性地伸出了舌尖，一点点地攻破了阿佳莎的最后一层壁垒，透过唇瓣间那狭隘的缝隙，成功地完成了最终的入侵。

西里斯感到自己头皮一阵发麻，额头上布满了由于紧张而产生的透明汗珠。他深吸了一口气，稍微挣脱出了阿佳莎的怀抱，正欲睁开双眼开口说话的时候，从手背上传来的一种奇异触感却让他的神志猛地清醒过来。他眨眨眼，下意识地朝着手背看去，只见几滴澄清而又温热的液体正犹如断链的玻璃珠那样，噼里啪啦地尽数落在了他的手上。

西里斯微微一怔，又一次看向了阿佳莎的眼睛。

阿佳莎此刻正在努力地调整着呼吸，脸上的神情比他想象中的还要僵硬。她的双眼只是呆滞而又木讷地直视着前方，眼睛瞪得大大的，眼中的泪水不停地从眼眶中滑落而出。

“……我是不是弄疼你了？”一股强烈的不安和窘迫在这时排山倒海而来。西里斯对诸如此类的事情并没有过多的经验，所以他也不知道阿佳莎会落泪是不是因为自己的缘故。

谁知阿佳莎却只是用力地眨眨眼，接着有些不可置信地用指尖擦去了残留在脸颊上的泪水。

“不，不是你的问题。”她摇摇头。

阿佳莎自己也不知道自己这是怎么了。她不应该哭的，不应该在这种千钧一发的时刻流泪的。更何况，她也没有任何理由在这时落泪。

既然如此，她又为什么要哭呢？阿佳莎不停地在心中飞速地询问着自己，可不论她怎么尝试，她的头脑也依旧是一片空白。就仿佛自己方才的一切举措都只是无法用常理解释的，就仿佛她真的已经全然失去了理智，变成了一个货真价实疯子。

这无疑是个疯狂的错误，但她绝对不能让这个莫名其妙的错误毁了今晚的这一切。

在意识到了这一点后，阿佳莎很快就冷静了下来，理智再一次占据了她头脑的上风。在西里斯担忧而又困惑的注视下，她一鼓作气地用额头贴近了他的下颚，将自己的五指伸入了他乌黑的发丝之中，用轻柔而缥缈的嗓音说道：“你今晚可以来我的房间。”

……

或许西里斯会对阿佳莎的这句话进行更深一层次的解读，但阿佳莎本人却并无过多逾越的想法。

至少在今晚并没有。

“现在回去格兰芬多塔楼已经很晚了，恐怕你的朋友们都已经睡着了，所以今晚就留在这里吧。”阿佳莎说完这句话，便把手中那条全新的浴巾递给了西里斯，“而我也还有没有完成的工作需要做完。”

五年级之后，级长们都能够拥有单独的级长浴室，而这一优待在级长成为了学生会主席后同样得到了延续——每一位学生会主席不仅可以使用单独的卧室，每一间卧室里也配置了可供单人使用的盥洗室。

而阿佳莎对西里斯说的那番话，也并非全是谎言。作为一名正在备考NEWTs考试的七年级学生以及负责管理八名级长的学生会主席，她不仅需要准备考试，还需要应付西里斯·布莱克的那点小心思。简而言之，她真的很忙。

等西里斯穿戴整齐，擦拭着湿润的头发从盥洗室里里走出来的时候，阿佳莎仍然坐在书桌旁批阅着几位级长的工作报告。

“简·霍华德？”西里斯凑到她的身侧，微微垂下脑袋瞥了一眼羊皮纸上的姓名，下意识地问道。

“是的。”阿佳莎点点头，随后用蘸有红色墨水的羽毛笔在上面写了一个大大的“已阅”。

“拉文克劳的工作报告还是比较令人省心。”

“格兰芬多的呢？”

“我还没有看到那儿。”她如实说道，“今晚看完了斯莱特林和拉文克劳的巡夜报告，我都已经有点儿眼冒金星了。”说到一半，她抬起眼看了一眼西里斯的眼睛，而在那双深邃的灰色眼睛肿，她确信自己看见了疼惜。

“你先去休息吧。”她轻轻地说，“我还有魔药课的论文没有写完。”

“现在都已经将近一点了。”西里斯的语气听起来有些不满。

“可斯拉格霍恩教授的论文明天上午就要交上去。”阿佳莎反驳，“我不是天才，布莱克。如果想要获取优异的和等级，我必须付出时间，而时间是需要挤出来的，我没有选择。”

西里斯不以为然地轻哼了一声。“你平常都这样？”他问，“写论文写到凌晨？”

阿佳莎没有立刻否认，而是静静地低下了头，模样看上去更像是默认了。

“我只是觉得你很疲惫，阿佳莎。”

最后，西里斯冷冷地抛下了这么一句话后，便真的自顾自地上床睡觉了。阿佳莎背对着他，默默地轻叹了一口气，用手将压在巡夜报告之下的魔药课论文给抽了出来。她就这么一直埋头苦干到了凌晨三点，长达24英寸的论文终于彻底完工。

而西里斯这时早已陷入了熟睡。

阿佳莎小心翼翼地从椅子上站了起来，蹑手蹑脚地来到了床沿，默不作声地打量着身处睡梦之中的西里斯·布莱克。

紧接着，她做出了一件也许连她自己本人都会感到荒谬的事情。她慢慢地蹲下了.身子，凑近了西里斯的脸颊，手掌若有若无地轻抚过他俊朗的脸庞，然后停留在了他的耳畔之际，嘴里幽幽地对他说道：“对不起。”

幽静的卧室内似乎反复荡漾起了回声，只是除了阿佳莎本人之外，再没有人能够听见。

**

曾经有人对阿佳莎说过这么一句话——霍格沃茨里从来不存在秘密。而现在，阿佳莎对于这句话的含义恐怕已然有了更深一层的领悟。

首先，西里斯本人恐怕就没有刻意隐瞒他与阿佳莎之间的关系变化。其次，在阿佳莎和西里斯二人某一次回到阿佳莎的寝室里幽会的时候，他们偏偏十分“不凑巧”地撞见了住在阿佳莎对门的西奥多·诺特。

那个阿佳莎几乎可以认定为是一名食死徒预备役的斯莱特林。

在课堂上，阿佳莎甚至还会时不时收到坐在后座的学生扔来的纸团，上面写满了具有攻击性的侮辱话语。

“叛徒”、“走狗”、“滚出斯莱特林，你这个放.荡的婊.子！”……

在读完了纸条上的字句后，阿佳莎条件反射性地回过头去瞥了一眼，眼睛快速地略过了坐在她身后的每一名斯莱特林。是帕金森？是诺特？是埃弗里或者穆尔塞伯？还是高尔或者克拉布？

但斯莱特林显然都很擅长隐藏自己的真实情绪，阿佳莎最终并没有从自己的同学们脸上得到她想要的答案。

“我还以为，他们早就已经接受了我们两个迟早会结婚这件事呢。”她摇摇头，自嘲般地叹道。

除了因为这件事开始对她进行排挤的斯莱特林之外，格兰芬多那边的情况也没有好到哪里去。阿佳莎每一次路过格兰芬多的长桌，她都能再次找寻回和西里斯刚刚订婚那段时间的恐惧。

格兰芬多长桌旁，超过半数的人都在对她用一种诡异的方式向她行“注目礼”。

——专注的目光中夹杂着不解、探寻与妒忌。

阿佳莎苦恼地咬了咬下唇。她承认，自己的确喜欢那种成为人群焦点的、众星捧月般的感觉。但却并不喜欢这样的方式。也或许一辈子都不会喜欢。

“很好，我现在里外不是人了。”午餐时间，阿佳莎特意找到了一个较为偏僻的角落，拿出了自己早上准备好的三明治，将它摆在了桌面上，自言自语地喃喃，“所以梅林请让这一切快一点儿结束吧……快一点儿让我的生活重新回归到正常的轨迹。”

按照西里斯的话来说，他们两人现在已经正式交往两个星期了。西里斯有的时候会和她分享一些在格兰芬多学院里发生的趣事，也喜欢和她探讨一些学习相关的问题。但他目前为止还没有向阿佳莎提及过自己的家庭，也没有和她说起自己毕业之后的打算。

阿佳莎有一种直觉——她能感受得到，西里斯·布莱克仍旧不是十分的信任她。

“已经不剩多少时间了，难道我应该主动地向他提及和魔法部有关的事情？”

阿佳莎不停地在心中思忖着这个问题，不知不觉中已经走到了城堡外面的草坪上。此时此刻，有好几名高年级的格兰芬多正在练习着魁地奇，他们极有可能就是格兰芬多球队的球员，阿佳莎远远地站在原地，眯起双眼望了望，竟然在那其中发现了一个熟悉的身影。

阿佳莎记得西里斯并不是格兰芬多球队的正式队员，但他最好的朋友詹姆斯·波特却是球队的队长。如此一来，西里斯会参加球队的训练，也就不是一件值得大惊小怪的事情了。


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 099

阿佳莎几乎可以确信那几个格兰芬多一定看见了他。站在距离毛榉树不远处的格兰芬多男孩们正背对着她窃窃私语着什么，每个人的脸上都挂着意味深长的笑容。阿佳莎听不见他们的谈论内容，也丝毫不对此感到关心。

因此在他们的欢声笑语进一步干扰她的心绪之前，她沉默着，选择了转身，背对着他们朝向毛榉树所在的方位走去。

霍格沃茨的毛榉树紧紧地挨着湖边，湖水的气息混杂着草地与泥土的清香与晚秋的凉风一起轻轻地拍打在阿佳莎洁白的脸颊上。课后的休息时间相比起白天的忙碌总是显得格外惬意，而阿佳莎也十分珍惜这样来之不易的惬意。

她半仰着脑袋，双目百无聊赖地观察着头顶翠绿的树冠，还有夕阳透过树叶微小的间隙投射在地面上的杂乱光斑。不一会儿，她听见熟悉的嗓音又一次在自己的身侧响起。意识到了什么的她轻叹了一口气，转头看向了站在自己身边的西里斯。

“你在这里做什么？”西里斯一面问着，一面自顾自地紧挨着她的身体坐在了她的身边，同时伸出左手与她的右手十指交错，“我原本正打算去找你呢……”

西里斯话还没有说完，阿佳莎就有些不自在地把右手抽离出来。“很多人正在看着我们，”她低声提醒，“你的朋友们好像也在盯着我们。”

西里斯似乎对阿佳莎这略显过激的反应感到讶异，他侧目盯着她的脸颊，张了张嘴，沉默了良久才道：“你紧张什么？我和你是名正言顺的——”

“你自己看看这个。”阿佳莎却毫不犹豫地打断了他，接着将一个白色纸团丢进了他的怀里。

西里斯接过纸团，展开，看见上面潦草的字迹后不由得反感地皱了皱眉。

——滚出斯莱特林，你这个放.荡的婊.子！

“斯莱特林的素质。”最后，西里斯嫌恶地咂咂嘴，这样评价道。

阿佳莎有些不满地瞥了他一眼：“你别忘了我也是个斯莱特林。”

“会写出这种东西的人无疑是个白痴。”西里斯听后却只是满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“而我们完全没必要在乎白痴是怎么想的。”

“这点我当然清楚。”

“更何况，我们不是早就已经订婚了吗？还是说斯莱特林的反应永远都这么迟钝？”

“你没有抓住重点，布莱克……”阿佳莎忍不住幽幽地说，“从前对于我的婚约，他们虽然有些排斥，但并没有大规模地排挤我。原因很简单，因为婚约是强制性的，这也意味着我并没有选择，即便我的订婚对象是一个格兰芬多。”

西里斯微微一愣。

“什么意思？”他压低了声音问。

阿佳莎深吸了一口气，尝试着解释：“我的意思是，像我和你之间这种类似的婚约在斯莱特林里并不罕见，他们也不认为这值得他们去表现得大惊小怪的。然而，如果我正大光明地和你约会，这就说明了我与你之间的感情是出自我本人的意愿，这在他们眼中看来无异于一种背叛。”

“你的意思是，你们这些斯莱特林能够容忍你和一个格兰芬多结婚，却无法接受你和一个格兰芬多交往？”西里斯的语气中捎带着几丝讥讽，“要我说，你们看事情的角度可真是独特。”

“除此之外，还有一个原因。”说到这里，阿佳莎抱起双臂，微微垂下了眼睫，“那就是我不再‘不幸’了。强制性的婚姻大多都是不幸的，因此许多的斯莱特林们在这方面都是不幸的。人们可以对他人的不幸施舍怜悯与同情，却无法对他人的幸运感到感同身受——而我认为这才是他们如今厌恶我的，最重要的一个原因。”

阿佳莎说完这番话之后，他们两人都倏地沉默了。

怪异的沉默令阿佳莎感到不自在。她低下头，从书包里拿出了羊皮纸和羽毛笔，开始一言不发地写起变形课论文来。

站在他们正前方的几名格兰芬多也好似察觉到了气氛的异样，不停地朝着坐在毛榉树下的西里斯吹着口哨。西里斯当然知道他们在暗示自己些什么。他无奈地叹气，接着凑到了阿佳莎的耳畔间，对她道：“其实我有东西想要送给你。”

阿佳莎手中的动作忽的停顿了一下。“什么东西？”她好奇地挑了挑眉问道。

西里斯随后不知道从什么地方变出了一个用金红相间的彩色包装纸包裹好的礼盒，将它放到了阿佳莎的面前。

“你的生日礼物。”

“生日礼物？”阿佳莎的神情看上去更加纳闷了，嘴里随之揶揄道，“你知道我的生日在什么时候？”

“当然……不知道。”西里斯倒是表现得很坦然，“但反正在我的生日之前，不是吗？”

听完了这个回答，阿佳莎下意识地摸了摸那条待在自己左手手腕上的银制手链，实在是不忍心告诉他自己的生日其实已经过去好几个月了，而她此刻正佩戴着他弟弟雷古勒斯·布莱克送给她的生日礼物。

而西里斯也没有告知阿佳莎自己在这个被轻描淡写地提及的生日礼物上所花费的心思。詹姆斯建议他送给阿佳莎一本麻瓜诗集，因为他自己就曾对着莉莉·伊万斯吟诵了整整一个下午的泰戈尔，而他这么做的效果简直令人扼腕。

于是最终西里斯还是选择了写信向莱姆斯·卢平询问。

在西里斯有意无意地注视下，阿佳莎迅速地拆开了礼盒的包装纸。只见一个巴掌大小的黑色音乐盒正静静地躺在她的手心里。下一秒，西里斯看见她用手打开了音乐盒透明的玻璃盖子，从礼盒中传出的优美流畅旋律宛若潺潺流淌的小溪，瞬间就让阿佳莎坚硬的心脏止不住变得柔软起来。

在礼盒的正中央站立着一位由硬纸片制成的“芭蕾舞娘”。舞娘和她一样都是金发，模样看上去也一样的纤瘦、挺拔、孤傲。

“致爱丽丝。”阿佳莎忽然说。

“什么？”西里斯一时之间没有反应过来。

“我指的是这首歌。”阿佳莎淡淡地指出，“名字叫作《致爱丽丝》，是由一名麻瓜作曲家写的……不过你不认识也并不奇怪。”

实际上，麻瓜作曲家贝多芬所谱写的这首歌是献给他的一名学生的。在当时，天才作曲家无可救药地爱上了一名女学生，某一天，他心血来潮为这名女学生谱写了一首歌并且送给了她当做礼物。但贝多芬最后却并没有公开发表这首歌，他仅仅将它献给了女学生一人——因为它不仅仅是一首简单的钢琴曲，更是一首只属于他们二人的、私密的情诗。在贝多芬去世之后，这首歌也没有被收录进贝多芬生平所创作的作品目录中，一直到有人无意间在这名女学生的遗物中发现了这首歌的曲谱【1】。

在麻瓜们的眼里看来，这或许是一段脍炙人口的浪漫佳话，然而出身于纯血世家的西里斯·布莱克估计并不会知晓这个故事。更何况，这个礼物所蕴含的细腻情感看上去也并不符合西里斯·布莱克本人的风格。

想到这里，阿佳莎不禁愉悦地勾起了嘴角。她实在是很好奇，如果西里斯知道了这个礼物背后所象征的真正意义——一种堪比执念的疯狂爱意之后，会产生一些怎样的想法。

“说起爱丽丝，”也许是为了舒缓气氛，阿佳莎竟然主动地开口道，“我还知道另一个有关爱丽丝的故事。”

西里斯看着她扬了扬眉毛。

阿佳莎清清嗓子，接着像是在背诵课文一般开始朗声说道：“很久很久以前，有一个名叫爱丽丝的姑娘正靠在姐姐的身边一同坐在河岸边的大树下。”她顿了顿，指了指自己和西里斯，“就像我们现在一样。”

“这时，突然有一只会说话的兔子出现在了爱丽丝的面前。爱丽丝没有想太多，也没有过分感到奇怪，而是毫不犹豫地跟在兔子先生的身后，和它一起掉进了一个巨大的兔子洞里。”阿佳莎接着说道，“然而，掉进兔子洞之后，爱丽丝才发现这不是一个普通的兔子洞——在这个兔子洞里，有另一个与正常的世界相隔离的异世界。而名叫爱丽丝的小姑娘就这样开启了她在异世界里的冒险。”

西里斯没有说话，而是默默地注视着她。在阐述故事的时候，阿佳莎的神情总是会显得格外专注与认真，琥珀色的双眼中闪烁着难以描绘的兴奋与希冀。

“……我小时候并没有几个朋友。”她说，“不，准确的来说，除了我弟弟之外就没有人愿意和我交流。所以在那个时候，我唯一能做的就是把自己关在父亲的书房里，然后花上一整天的时间去阅读这些麻瓜小说。”

“为什么偏偏是麻瓜小说？”

“不清楚。”她耸耸肩，“也许是因为我也会止不住好奇麻瓜的世界是什么样子的吧。”

不对。与其说是在好奇麻瓜的世界，倒不如说是在好奇那个让父亲记挂了许多年的麻种少女。她的母亲。

小时候她总是在想，父亲虽然从未提及过任何有关维拉·格雷厄姆本人的消息，就仿佛阿佳莎只是从石头缝里蹦出来的那样。但是，作为纯血巫师的格林格拉斯先生的藏书房里，却放满了许多由麻瓜作者所著的书籍和戏剧。

这样另类而又偏执的举动，或许就是格林格拉斯先生唯一能够沉默无言地纪念着那个人的方式。

多么的、多么的——令人感到可悲和无奈啊。

……

“只可惜，我不是爱丽丝。也不会有什么兔子先生冷不丁地跳出来将我领入另一个奇异的世界，带我逃离悲哀无奈的现实。”

【1】有关《致爱丽丝》的一个真相：1867年，诺尔在德国西南部的城市斯图加特出版这首曲子的乐谱时，把原名《致特蕾莎》错写成《致爱丽丝》。从此，这首钢琴作品开始以《致爱丽丝》的名称在世界上广泛流传，而原名《致特蕾莎》却被人们忘记了。

另一个版本的传说：贝多芬创作这个作品的灵感，是来自于一位名叫爱丽丝的女孩。她为了帮助一位双目失明的老人实现看见森林和大海的愿望，而四处求助别人。贝多芬为此非常感动，特地在圣诞夜为老人演奏了一段美妙的音乐，听着听着，音乐让老人看见了:“阿尔卑斯山的雪峰，塔希提岛四周的海水，还有海鸥、森林、耀眼的阳光。”于是老人满意地合上了双眼，不再有孤独和悲怜。之后，贝多芬便将这个曲子献给善良的姑娘爱丽丝。


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 100

阿佳莎承认自己并不是一个合格的女朋友，很多时候甚至连差强人意都算不上。在接受完西里斯递过来的礼物后，她能够感受到得到西里斯放置在自己身上的、饱含期待的目光。可是她全程却一直死死地盯着自己的脚尖，满脑子都在想着别的事情。

她想到了很多。想到了他们二人以后迥异的生活，想到了离开学校后两人之间立场的对立，还有她自己对于西里斯本人的心意。

阿佳莎认为她和西里斯在毕业之后很大概率会分道扬镳。而她又真的喜欢他吗？这个问题的答案或许是肯定的，但即便它是一个肯定的答案，阿佳莎也能够确信——这一定不是一个足够坚定的答案。

而如果换作是其他的女孩儿，她们在此时此刻又会怎样表示？她们也许会真挚而热烈地拥抱住他，然后给予他一个最为火辣的亲吻。亦或者，是用她们无所畏惧的目光对上他的西里斯的双眼，看着他的眼睛，一遍又一遍地说着最为动人的情话。

可这些阿佳莎都不会做——这样的事情无论怎么尝试，阿佳莎都无法做到。

“你难道就没有考虑过给我一个奖励吗？”

最后，反而是西里斯自己的轻咳声主动地打断了阿佳莎繁杂地心绪。她有些不解地抬起头，问道：“奖励？”

“是的。”他微微颔首，眼睛刻意看向了别处，“一般的情侣们总是会这么做……他们总是会互相交换礼物。”

阿佳莎依旧有些茫然：“可我已经给你送过生日礼物了，不是吗？”

她的话音才刚刚落下，西里斯立马就意识到她显然是误会了自己的意思。

“我……”他咽了一口唾沫，神情突然变得不自然起来，“我不是这个意思。”

阿佳莎看着他眨眨眼，继续反问：“那你是什么意思？”

西里斯没有即刻回答她，而是一直、一直维持着站立的姿势，在她面前微微垂着头打量着她。西里斯双眼中的灼热视线令阿佳莎感到有些忐忑不安，而西里斯双颊上的几丝淡粉色的痕迹似乎也在昭示着他本人心中那羞于宣之于口却又仍旧蠢蠢欲动的小心思。

阿佳莎倏地明白了什么，而站在不远处的格兰芬多们所发出的喝彩声也更加证实了她的猜测。

他难道是在……向她索吻？

哦，可爱的格兰芬多大男孩儿。

格兰芬多们的喝彩声似乎愈演愈烈起来，于是阿佳莎只好深吸了一口气，硬着头皮踮起了脚尖，轻轻地在西里斯滚烫的脸颊上啄了一下。

那一瞬间，她几乎都要分辨不出，究竟是她的嘴唇还是他的双颊显得更加炙热一些？

在短暂的触碰过后，西里斯好似并没有得到满足。他依旧紧盯着阿佳莎，同时在阿佳莎困惑的目光下，他慢慢地抬起手，用手指迅速地弹了弹阿佳莎雪白的额头。

“你可真是够笨的，阿佳莎。”西里斯小声地咕哝道，“我指的当然不是这个。”

阿佳莎听后，有些目光涣散地瞥向了他的唇角，最终略显无奈地低声道：“不，我绝对不会在大庭广众之下和你接吻的，布莱克。”

西里斯没有说话，双眼中的眼神却骤然变得冰冷了起来。

……好吧，就破例这么一次。在这方面，她承认她的确输了。

随后，阿佳莎伸出自己颀长的手臂，轻柔地放置在了西里斯乌黑柔软的发丝上，将他的脑袋拉近了自己，让自己的脸颊凑近了他的面庞，却又偏偏在近在咫尺的距离停顿了下来。

“但你要答应我一个要求。”阿佳莎忽然说。

“什么要求？”

“你知道的，我最近真的很忙。又要准备期末考试又要应付繁杂的级长事务，所以我不可能一天到晚都陪着你谈恋爱，亲爱的。”注意到西里斯的脸色渐渐地变得暗淡下来，阿佳莎眯起了眼睛，柔声劝说道，“在白天的时候，我希望我可以拥有更多的私人空间，好吗？”

“是你说我们已经是男女朋友了，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。”西里斯抬起眼，语气听起来极为不悦，“你现在难道要反悔吗？”

“当然不是。”阿佳莎摇摇头，“我们可以一起去图书馆学习……别露出这种反感的表情，你已经六年级了。更何况，我们只是情侣，又不是连体婴儿——实在是没有必要无时无刻不黏在对方的身上，不是吗？”

说完，阿佳莎又像是尝试着补偿似的，飞快地在西里斯的嘴角旁蜻蜓点水般地触碰了一下。在这时，一个带有恶作剧性质的想法却又于她的脑海中一闪而过，她看着西里斯的深邃的眼眸，眨了眨眼，最后用揶揄的语气说道：“还有，其实你的接吻技术真的十分差劲，西里斯·布莱克。”

**

那天过后西里斯便真的减少了和阿佳莎见面的频率。忙碌的周三课程好不容易结束之后，阿佳莎独自一人背着书包，来到了城堡外的毛榉树下。在深吸了一口气后，她下意识地环顾了一下四周——除了自己以及几位正在练习魁地奇的低年级球员之外，阿佳莎确信她并没有看见任何一位“熟人”。

这样就很好，阿佳莎默默地想，一时之间也说不出自己的内心到底是庆幸还是空虚。

阿佳莎将手中沉重的书包靠在了树干下，接着惬意地坐在了柔软而又翠绿的草坪上，半仰着脑袋，抬头望着头顶那碧空如洗的天空，脑海里填满的却全是西里斯的面容。阿佳莎一直都不认为自己是一个感性的人，也正因如此，在靠近西里斯·布莱克之前，她才能够信誓旦旦地向厄休拉保证——自己一定能够在西里斯毕业之前完成厄休拉交托给她的“任务。”然而，随着事情慢慢地进展下去，阿佳莎发觉事态似乎逐渐地失去了控制。对于西里斯·布莱克本人，她原本只是打算像利用一件一次性物品那样利用他，直到达成目的之后便可以毫不顾忌地将他“抛弃”，就像她从前一直做的那样。可她现在却做不到了。她发现她真的开始在意起西里斯·布莱克看向自己的目光，开始在他的面前表现得局促不安，开始下意识地将他列入了自己的人生计划之中。

至于她之前对西里斯所说的那番话，其实也不全是在说谎。她的确很忙，同时也对自己的生活感到疲倦。在教授们面前，她需要竭力扮演着一位品学兼优的尖子生；在同学们面前，她需要时时刻刻都摆出一副完美无缺的笑容，不能够当着他们的面显露出自己对于他们的半分不满；甚至是在西里斯面前，她也要刻意隐藏起自己的阴暗面，尽量地让自己在他眼里更像“他们那一类人”靠拢。

而只有此时此刻，只有像现在这样的时刻，这样只有她自己一人独处的时刻——她才能够百分之百地成为她自己。

不是斯莱特林学院的女学生会主席格林格拉斯小姐，不是布莱克家族的未婚妻，不是西里斯·布莱克名义上的女朋友，仅仅是她自己。

仅仅只是阿佳莎·柯蒂莉娅·格林格拉斯。

不知道过去多久，一直到天色蓦地开始变得昏暗起来后，阿佳莎才再一次捡起了自己的书包，从里面拿出了一个小小的餐盒，而在餐盒内摆放着一个巴掌大小的自制三明治。

自从在大礼堂感受过各种各样的人们对自己投来的异样目光后，阿佳莎便养成了独自一人用餐的习惯。至于在什么地方，吃些什么东西，这些倒并不是她会感到特别上心的事情。

正当她打算趁着每人注意的时候将三明治十分不优雅地塞到嘴里的时候，身旁的灌木丛中倏地传出了一阵骚动，阿佳莎微微一怔，只好将三明治放回了餐盒，接着站起身，朝着声音发出的方位走去。

下一秒，只见一只巨大粗野的黑狗忽的从灌木丛中窜了出来，直接跳到了阿佳莎的面前。阿佳莎被吓了一跳，条件反射性地向后倒退了一大步，正欲抓起地上的书包转身抛开，却又猛地察觉到了几丝不对劲。

不对，霍格沃茨里按道理是不应该出现狗的，更加不应该出现一条堪称庞然大物的大黑狗。

在意识到了这点后，阿佳莎努力地让自己的心绪平复下来，鼓起勇气将自己的注意力尽数集中在了眼前的黑狗身上。这条黑狗毛茸茸的，全身都布满了乌黑杂乱的毛发，一双亮黄色的眼睛显得既稀奇又诡异。不知怎的，当阿佳莎用双眼直勾勾地看向它的时候，这条黑狗也丝毫没有任何畏惧的意思，反而更加热切地凑上前来，对着身穿制服长袍的少女低低地犬吠了几声。

就在一人一狗大眼瞪小眼地杵在原地的时候，阿佳莎忽然间产生了一种奇怪的想法——这条大黑狗莫名地令她想起了西里斯。

但很快，她又用力地摇了摇头，否定了这个荒谬至极的念头。毕竟她所认识的西里斯·布莱克可没有眼前的这条黑狗那么丑。

就在阿佳莎沉默之际，大黑狗有些焦急地冲她“汪”了一声，好似在催促着她些什么。阿佳莎微微一愣，这才低下头去朝着手中的餐盒看去。

三明治。一定是三明治。它恐怕是因为闻到了三明治的气味，才会跑到自己面前来的。

这样的猜想让阿佳莎感到既无奈又好笑。她没有养过狗，但也在别人家中见识过狗这种生物对于食物的执著。于是，她毫不吝啬地将自己的晚饭掰成了两份，并将其中一份放到了大黑狗的面前。

“吃吧。”她柔声说道，“说起来，你的主人是谁？”

霍格沃茨是不允许学生养狗作为宠物带进学校里的。那么这条大黑狗的来路大概就只有两种解释了——一是无意间误入霍格沃茨城堡的流浪狗，二便是猎场看守海格的宠物。而阿佳莎本人显然更加倾向于相信第二种猜测。

在得到了阿佳莎的许可后，大黑狗立刻亲昵地凑上前来，伸出舌头将三明治整个吞进了口中，随后又用舌头无所顾忌地舔舐着三明治主人白皙嫩滑的手心。

阿佳莎承认自己有些被吓到了。黑狗的舌头有一种说不出的触感，黏滑而又湿润，若是放在从前，有着轻微洁癖的阿佳莎无疑会对此感到万分恶心。可奇怪的是，在那一瞬间，她的内心却没有半分不适的感觉。

就好像……这条大黑狗是一位阔别多年后，好不容易重逢的老朋友一样。她想她一定是疯了。


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 101

“也许你需要看看这个。”阿佳莎把手中厚重的书本放到了西里斯的面前，“如果你以后真的打算去参加魔法部的傲罗面试的话。”

西里斯皱了皱眉，伸手翻开眼前的那本名叫《傲罗入职指南》的书籍，可还没翻阅几页就显得有些不耐烦地将它再一次合上了。

“我不需要这种东西。”他耸了耸肩，玩世不恭地翘起嘴角，“更何况，我也从来没有说过——”

“……是吗？”

还没有等西里斯把话说完，阿佳莎便毫不犹豫地打断了他。她拉开了西里斯身旁的座椅，迅速地在西里斯的左侧坐了下来，接着略显百无聊赖地撑起下巴，用自己的双眼幽幽地大量着他。

“我才不相信呢。”在西里斯不解的注视下，她轻轻地摇了摇头，“我已经看过了你这学期选的课表了，那上面列满的可都是成为傲罗所必需的必修课。”

西里斯没有立刻吭声。

“不过，”见西里斯并没有搭理自己的打算，阿佳莎只好自顾自地开始解释起来，“只要你的家人们脑子不出问题，他们是百分之一百不会认同你的这个决定的。”

这个矛盾就算阿佳莎不提，西里斯也一向对此心知肚明。沃尔布加连他被分进格兰芬多而不是斯莱特林这件事都耿耿于怀了整整六年，更不用提他违背家族的意志去加入反抗食死徒以及黑魔王的阵营了。自从战争打响之后，沃尔布加和奥赖恩虽然没有明确地说明过自己的立场，但就像阿佳莎所说的那样——稍微长了点脑子的人都看得出来，沃尔布加和布莱克家族是绝对不可能站在邓布利多这边的。

还有雷古勒斯。没错，还有他那与他有着迥异性格与志向的弟弟——雷古勒斯一定也不会认可他想要加入凤凰社的决定的。

那么阿佳莎呢？阿佳莎对他的决定又会抱有着怎样的看法？西里斯在这之前从未主动地向阿佳莎询问过这个问题，可与其说他是不愿深究她的想法，倒不如说他是害怕直白赤.裸地得知那个存放在阿佳莎内心深处的答案。纵使西里斯再怎么努力地在心中说服自己，他也没有办法否认——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的确是一个十足的利己主义者。事实上，西里斯也曾无数次产生过想要将凤凰社的存在告知阿佳莎的念头，然而每次话才刚刚来到嘴边，却又被他活生生地给吞咽下去了。

因为在他的脑海里，始终有一个缥缈悠长的声音在不停地警示着他——这个女孩和你并不是一类人。

至少在这一方面，绝对不是一类人。

看见西里斯迟迟没有回话，阿佳莎似乎也渐渐地开始感到无聊了。她一面半撑在书桌上，一面用手慢悠悠地拨弄着羽毛笔尾部的鹰羽，眼睛还时不时地朝着西里斯所在的方向瞥去。过了良久之后，她终于再一次主动地开口了。

“或许我们可以一起逃走。”她忽然说。

“你说什么？”西里斯听后夸张地扬起了眉毛。

糟糕。

阿佳莎的话音才刚刚落下，就忍不住开始感到懊悔了。这不像她，这一点儿也不像她。为了爱情而和另一个与自己没有血缘关系的男人私奔之类的事情——这一定是她这辈子都做不出来的事情。而方才自己的对于提出的那个提议也表现得过于急切，西里斯不可能听不出这其中的不妥与蹊跷之处。这段时间以来，她好不容易才从这个骄傲固执的男孩的心里获得的些许信任，恐怕都要在这一刻毁于一旦了。

“不，没有什么。”面对着西里斯尖锐地目光，阿佳莎连忙将手中的课本重重地关上，企图以这种方式来掩饰自己的不安与尴尬，“你就当我刚才什么都没说好了。”

西里斯沉思了片刻。“阿佳莎，其实我——”

“什么都别说了，布莱克。”阿佳莎却猝不及防地在这时打断了他，“我说出那些话的时候压根都没有过脑子。”

她现在究竟在做些什么？阿佳莎不禁这样质问自己。厄休拉希望她能够挑拨西里斯·布莱克与他身后的家族的关系，而她也的确这么做了。可是，眼看着她们二人当初的设想即将要逐渐变成现实，阿佳莎却又偏偏在这时懊恼胆怯了。

理智告诉她，她应该鼓起勇气把刚才的那番话说下去。只有向西里斯挑明了她渴望“叛离家族”的想法，西里斯才有可能对此给予他的回应。然而，脑海最深处响起的另一种声音却在劝阻着她不应该这么做。西里斯从来都没有欺骗过她。不论他对她怀有的感情是厌恶、反感或是喜爱，他都从来没有用谎言伤害过他。而面对这么一个对自己坦诚相待的人，几乎可以说是自她出生以来第一个对她如此坦诚相待的人，难道她就真的要用阴险丑陋的谎言去算计他，并以此来达到自己那卑劣的目的吗？

她做不到。阿佳莎发现，这件放在从前对她而言完全是无足轻重的事情，放到现在，她竟然完全做不到了。

**

伴随着圣诞节的来临，在这严冬之中，霍格沃茨上下也随之开始弥漫起了一股温暖的节日气息。尤其是在格兰芬多学院的公共休息室内，大部分的学生们都兴致勃勃地聚集在一起；有的在为圣诞节的到来准备彩花或是其他的装饰品，有的则在与自己的朋友伙伴们高亢地谈论着圣诞假的假日安排计划。

格兰芬多学院的玛丽·麦克唐纳和自己漂亮的好朋友莉莉·伊万斯一同坐在沙发上。作为格兰芬多的级长，莉莉的手中塞满了来自于低年级格兰芬多们的圣诞礼物。面对着这些五花八门、琳琅满目的礼品盒，就连处事一向泰然自若的莉莉·伊万斯小姐都不由得开始感到了苦恼。

“这个礼品盒子的包装纸竟然是蓝色的。”玛丽第一时间就发现了那个在一堆金红色礼盒中显得尤为刺眼的礼品盒，便好奇地指着它询问道，“这是谁送的？”

“我……我不知道。”莉莉摇摇头。

莉莉其实并没有说谎。这些天来繁重的级长事务还有期中考试已经压迫得她几乎喘不过气来，在这种时候，她就更加不可能在这些无关紧要的日常琐事上花费过多的心思了。

“是比我们大一年级的威尔森。”在看见礼品盒上挂着的铭牌后，玛丽摆出了吃惊的神情，“你什么时候和威尔森的关系变得那么好了？”

“我没有，玛丽。”

“不要说谎，莉莉。你知道你骗不过我。”

“真的没有。”莉莉无奈地叹了一口气，“实际上，我和威尔森的关系甚至连普通朋友都称不上。”

说起莉莉的追求者，玛丽自然而然地就联想起了波特。然而只要一想起波特，她就难以避免地想到了波特最好的朋友——西里斯·布莱克。

那个玛丽曾经默默地暗恋了整整五年的人。

有关西里斯的在这一刻瞬间涌入了玛丽的脑海中，玛丽的心头止不住泛起了一阵苦涩。趁着莉莉没有注意的时候，她小心翼翼地将自己的目光移向了坐在公共休息室角落里的西里斯等人。几个格兰芬多大男孩儿正在用最高昂的声音高谈阔论着什么，尽管这也同样让玛丽的好友莉莉·伊万斯感到极为厌烦。

“他们几个就不能小声点吗？”莉莉总是会这样和玛丽抱怨道，“就好像不让全世界听见他们的声音，他们就会不舒服似的。”

每当莉莉说出诸如此类的话语的时候，玛丽总是会无奈地耸耸肩膀，但什么也不会回答。詹姆斯·波特在一年级的火车上就对莉莉产生了朦胧的好感，而在这几年间，波特也一直锲而不舍地邀请莉莉和他一同出去约会。当然，毫无疑问，莉莉每次的答复都会是坚决无情的拒绝。

虽然人人都认为波特永远都不可能获得莉莉的芳心，虽然就连莉莉自己都认为她对波特深恶痛绝。但玛丽了解莉莉。她知道莉莉并不是真正地讨厌波特。原因很简单，因为她也同样知道——真正地讨厌一个人是一种怎样的感觉。

……

而在另一边，身处斯莱特林地窖的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯正一言不发地在自己的卧室里收拾着圣诞假所需的行李。

斯莱特林学院永远都不会像格兰芬多那样，时刻洋溢着温情脉脉的气息。而此时此刻，阿佳莎却莫名地庆幸着这一点。毕竟，她如今可没有多余的精力去应付一群对即将到来的假期怀有着躁动不安期盼的低年级学生。光是应付自己的弟弟和妹妹，就已经足够令她感到头疼了。

“你今年应该回家过圣诞节。”

难能可贵的，阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅竟然能够在某一件事情上达成一致的看法。

阿佳莎很想开口拒绝，但一想到厄休拉，她又深知自己不能拒绝。以她对厄休拉的了解，她相信，在这个假期里，厄休拉是一定会想尽千方百计地从她的口中套出一切有关西里斯·布莱克的实话的。而这也同样让阿佳莎倍感烦躁。

西里斯告诉她，他今年并不会返回格力莫广场十二号。

阿佳莎有些惊讶。“你的父母真的会允许你继续留在学校里吗？”

“相信我，他们早就无所谓了。”西里斯的语气听起来尤为淡漠，“或许在他们的眼中，他们从来就没有过我这个儿子。”

“别这么说。”听完了西里斯的那番话，阿佳莎想要出言宽慰，可到头来却发现自己的言语实在是过于苍白单薄。

不仅如此，她也没有资格和立场在这一方面劝诫西里斯。

在得知阿佳莎今年不得不返回到格林格拉斯的家宅后，西里斯有些不满地低声抱怨了几句，但最后还是给阿佳莎递来了一份圣诞礼物。

那是一面双面镜。

接过双面镜的阿佳莎在一时之间并没有反应过来，过了许久才讶异地盯着镜子眨了眨眼，半开玩笑地感慨道：“你让我想起了我并没有给你准备圣诞礼物，我很抱歉。”

阿佳莎微微低下头，盯着自己手中的那面镶嵌有金黄色玫瑰雕花的圆形镜子，几丝笑意不经意间漫上了唇角。双面镜并不是普通的梳妆镜，除了具有一般镜子的普通功能之外，它还可以用来互相联络。这样，即使不能真正地面对面站在对方的面前，他们也可以通过双面镜看见对方的脸了。

可是——

可是阿佳莎很快就敛起了笑容。她能够理解西里斯的心情，可是这样的东西绝对不能够给卡西奥佩娅或者厄休拉看见。

于是阿佳莎最终也只能怀揣着遗憾的心情，将手中的双面镜压在了几本摆放在书桌上的厚重书籍之间。

明天便是圣诞假期开始的第一天，阿佳莎一早便拉着行李箱来到了学校外的车站旁。她没有在车站处看见自己的妹妹卡西奥佩娅，也同样不见阿克瑞斯的人影，却有些意外地看见了并不在这时归家的西里斯。

她站在原地犹豫了片刻，还是选择拖着行李朝着西里斯所在的方向走去。

西里斯今天身穿一件巨大的乌黑长袍，将他原本就比同龄人高大的身穿衬得更加修长。在黑色的衣领周围，他给自己围上了一条金红色相间的围巾。真是刺眼的颜色，阿佳莎见状不禁暗自腹诽。在看见阿佳莎的到来之后，西里斯立即一步上前来到了她的身侧。正当阿佳莎以为他要亲昵地给予她一个见面吻的时候，不料西里斯却猝不及防地将自己冰冷的双手伸进了阿佳莎那并没有围上围巾的衣领之中，一瞬间差点儿把一向以“端庄矜持”自居的斯莱特林女级长惹得在他面前放声尖叫出来。

等反应过来后，阿佳莎才责备地瞪了自己的男友一眼。“西里斯·布莱克，我要……杀了你……”她一面说着，一面将自己的双手放到了西里斯的胳膊肘下，无奈两人之间的力气悬殊实在过大，不出几秒钟，阿佳莎就已经被西里斯禁锢在了怀里。她能够感受到西里斯的手掌放置在自己的头顶之上，似乎正在轻轻地揉搓着自己的长发。

“放开我。”阿佳莎倏地使出全身力气推开了他，语气变得更加气恼了，“你弄乱了我花了好几个小时梳好的发型。”

“发型？”西里斯不以为意地挑挑眉，“你要去见什么人？”

“我弟弟，还有厄休拉——格林格拉斯家族的女主人。”她低下头，用手理了理自己身上那因为西里斯而变得皱巴巴的长袍，尽量不去注意自己滚烫的脸颊，“我可不想回到家的时候像个疯子一样。”

“相信我，”西里斯轻哼了一声，“等你在列车上待满几个小时之后，你自然而然就会变得像疯子一样了。”

阿佳莎没有理会西里斯的揶揄，而是深吸了一口气。

“我该走了。”说完，她向西里斯挥了挥手，随后迅速转身朝着列车大门所在的方向迈开了步伐。

“等等，”西里斯忽的叫住了她，“你会给我写信吗？”他有些不自然地问道。

阿佳莎愣了愣，一时之间觉得既无奈又好笑。“这是个好问题，”她回过头去，面带笑容，可偏偏就是没有给出一个肯定的答案，“你到时候就会知道了。”

语毕，她再一次地准备转身离去。而这一次，她并没有回头。

圣诞假期的霍格沃茨特快显得并不如开学或是学期末时那般拥挤，阿佳莎默默地推动着手中的行李箱，正打算找到一节坐落在列车最底部的无人车厢好好地休息一番，但却又突然间在一节已经被人占领的车厢面前停住了脚步。

是阿克瑞斯。

坐在车厢内的少年正低垂着头，全神贯注地阅读着手中的黑魔法防御术教材。兴许是察觉到了阿佳莎落在自己身上的目光，阿克瑞斯倏地在此时抬起头来，偏过头去看向了站在车厢门的姐姐。两人脸上的神情在这一刹那看起来都有一些窘迫僵硬。

终于，在片刻的沉默过后，阿克瑞斯看见阿佳莎微笑着说道：“我可以进来吗？”

阿克瑞斯转了转眼珠子，随后回答道：“当然。”

阿佳莎打开车厢的玻璃门后，阿克瑞斯十分具有绅士精神地帮她将沉重的行李箱放置在了沙发底下，和他的行李箱并排放在一起。紧接着，阿佳莎选择了阿克瑞斯正对面的一张沙发坐下，双手平稳地放在了膝盖上，琥珀色的眼睛正在幽幽地打量着阿克瑞斯。

“你为什么这么看着我，阿佳莎？”对于阿佳莎的反常举动，阿克瑞斯明显是第一个感到有些不适应的人。

阿佳莎摇摇头。“没什么，只是有些感慨——我们两个上一次这样面对面地坐在同一节车厢内，竟然已经是一年多之前的事情了。”

“这段时间发生了很多事。”阿克瑞斯说。

“……是啊。”阿佳莎微微颔首表示赞同，“这段时间的确发生了很多事。”

阿克瑞斯又一次选择了缄默，但眼中那双逐渐变得阴沉黯淡的眼睛却始终都注视着阿佳莎。阿佳莎并没有看向自己，她的目光总是时不时地朝着窗外站台所在的方位瞥去，阿克瑞斯知道她是在看布莱克。

窗外的灿烂阳光透过澄清透明的玻璃窗，一缕一缕地洒在了金发少女那质地优良的长袍以及那一头柔软璀璨的长发之上，在阿克瑞斯眼里，她耀眼得几乎快要融化在了这片阳光之中。

第二卷（完）


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 103

格林格拉斯庄园内那幢别墅顶部的琉璃瓦是彩色的，每当有阳光透过时，都会显露出只有流状无机质才单独具有的瑰丽。而在屋顶之下的餐桌旁，阿佳莎和自己的弟弟妹妹一起端坐在由月白色象牙制成的座椅上，一言不发地等待着格林格拉斯家女主人的到来。

当厄休拉缓步从大理石阶梯上坐下来的时候，阿克瑞斯与卡西奥佩娅都有些条件反射般地直了直身子，只有阿佳莎一人自始至终维持着搅拌咖啡的动作，几秒钟后才小心翼翼地抬起头来扫视了厄休拉一眼。

厄休拉懒洋洋地伸出手打了一个哈欠。现在已经过了正午十二点了，落地窗外的灿烂阳光肆无忌惮地闯入了原本稍显阴暗潮湿的别墅之内。而厄休拉猜想，恐怕大半的阳光都倾泻在了餐桌旁的那名金发少女身上。许久不见，她还是像从前那样——苍白、纤瘦、无时无刻不维持着她拙劣而又可笑的伪装。

“母亲。”卡西奥佩娅与阿克瑞斯在此时异口同声地开口。

厄休拉微微颔首，示意他们不必再继续说下去了。

站在一旁的家养小精灵莉莎见状，连忙上前替她的女主人拉开了座椅并帮助她安稳地就坐。等莉莎将精心准备好的早餐一样样地在桌面上摆放完毕后，厄休拉才倏地从身后抽出了一叠厚重的羊皮纸，接着重重地将它们砸在了三个孩子的面前。

这个突如其来的举动令一向克制的阿佳莎都不由得停下了手中的动作，银质的汤匙也因此“啪嗒”一声掉落在了桌面上。

厄休拉嫌恶地皱了皱眉。是的，她又见到了阿佳莎，这个令她感到无比厌弃以及厌烦的小杂种。

“这是什么？”最后，反倒是一向较为无所顾忌的卡西奥佩娅主动地将桌面上的那一叠羊皮纸夺了过去，开始好奇地翻阅起来，“罗齐尔、塞尔温、麦克米兰……”

“这些都是送给阿克瑞斯的。”厄休拉简洁地回答。

“阿克瑞斯？”卡西奥佩娅听后，不解地转头望向了阿克瑞斯，“他和塞尔温家族或者麦克米兰家族有什么关系？”

还没有等厄休拉开口回答，阿佳莎藏匿在桌面之下的双手已经紧紧地攥住了自己的裙角。没错，阿克瑞斯现在的确和这些家族没有过多的联系，但这并不代表他以后不会与他们产生联系。她的弟弟今年已经十六岁了，而在具有声望的纯血家族之中——直到十六周岁却还未定下订婚对象的孩子，实际上是寥寥无几的。阿佳莎甚至有充分的理由怀疑——如果去年的这个时候，她的父亲没有突然去世的话，他和厄休拉是一定会想方设法将阿克瑞斯的婚事确定下来的。

“今年圣诞节，塞尔温家族会在他们的庄园里举办一场盛大的晚宴，他们希望你能够出席，阿克瑞斯。”厄休拉随后的回答冷淡得完全像是在例行公事，“我想你不会给我们的家族丢脸的，对吧？”

阿佳莎几乎是下意识地瞥了自己的弟弟一眼，而阿克瑞斯的表情明显已经变得惊慌失措起来。他用力地张了张嘴，可是却偏偏沉默了许久，一直到他的母亲逐渐显露出厌烦的神色之后，他才颤颤巍巍地反驳道：“我才只有十六岁，母亲！而塞尔温家的女儿早在之前就已经结过一次婚了！”

“结过一次婚有什么关系，之前扎比尼夫人还结过好几次婚呢！”卡西奥佩娅有些幸灾乐祸地在一旁讥讽道，“你此刻真该庆幸，‘年轻貌美’的扎比尼夫人没有对你芳心暗许。”

“可，可是这还是太突然了！”阿克瑞斯渐渐地变得语无伦次起来，“我完全可以再过两年……是的，再过两年，等我从霍格沃茨毕业之后再考虑这件事，不是吗？”

“我没有让你立刻就和塞尔温家的小姐结婚，阿克瑞斯。你完全不用这么紧张。”

“不，我——”

“你在害怕什么？”卡西奥佩娅带着探寻的目光对阿克瑞斯眨眨眼，“她们又不会吃了你。”

“你少在那边说风凉话了！”没想到，这一次阿克瑞斯竟然极为少见地刻薄了一回，“那是因为这件事情还没发生在你的身上！”

“那还要多亏了你和阿佳莎，对不对？”卡西奥佩娅嗤笑了一声，面露嘲讽地说道，“幸好有你和阿佳莎，我才不用担心这个家族会因为我绝后，对不对？”

从开始到现在一直缄默不语的阿佳莎听见自己的名字突然被妹妹提起，脸上的神情也忽的变得不自然起来。

厄休拉好似真的直到这时才猛然间注意到阿佳莎的存在。她微微仰起头，上下打量着自己眼前的这位沉默不言的养女。也不知道是不是该为此感到庆幸——阿佳莎本人的身上似乎并没有除了“格林格拉斯”以外的痕迹。标志性的金发与苍白的肌肤，细小的骨架，略显疏离的气质——她全身上下的所有特点似乎都在昭示着她是一个典型的斯莱特林。

可是，可是凡事都有例外。

比如阿佳莎脸上的那双眼睛，那双和整张脸显得极为格格不入，甚至在某些时刻稍显骇人的眼睛。

那双仿佛隐藏着深不见底的怨怼与反叛情绪的眼睛。

“你怎么看？”厄休拉突然问。

阿佳莎愣了愣，正打算开口回答的时候，却意外注意到了阿克瑞斯向自己投射而来的、意味着求助的目光。

他那时的眼神就好像在说，帮帮我吧。

——帮帮我吧。

阿克瑞斯总是会对她说这样的话，从他们两人很小很小的时候起就是这样。明明他和卡西奥佩娅才是真正意义上的同胞兄妹，可阿克瑞斯却一直和阿佳莎更加亲近一些。他们长得很像，在小时候经常喜欢玩角色互换的游戏，当他们换上了对方的衣服后，甚至就连格林格拉斯自己都无法将他们二人准确地分辨出来。

在十一岁之前，阿佳莎从未察觉到他们这种关系的不对劲。但随着年龄的增长，时间的流逝，阿克瑞斯对于阿佳莎的病态依赖也就逐渐地显露而出。不论年幼的他们有多么的亲密无间，一旦到了合适的年龄，他们二人始终都会分道扬镳并各自组建起属于自己的家庭的。阿佳莎过早地明白了这一点，但只可惜阿克瑞斯直到今天都没能意识到这一点。

于是阿佳莎最终也只是淡漠地摇摇头，答道：“我没意见。”

阿克瑞斯猛地僵住了，而厄休拉则露出了满意的笑容。

“没意见的意思是？”

“意思是，”阿佳莎用自己的眼睛对上厄休拉的视线，一字一句地道，“不管夫人愿意选择什么人成为阿克瑞斯的新娘，我都绝对不会干涉夫人的决定。这就是我的态度。”

这一次的早中餐（Brunch）可并不算得上令人愉快。阿佳莎仅仅只是小小地抿了两口咖啡，吃掉了一个煎蛋，而阿克瑞斯几乎是什么都没能吃进肚子里。等这个家族的女主人“哐当”一声放下刀叉后，阿佳莎才听见厄休拉幽幽地对自己示意道：“今天晚上来我的书房，我有事情想要问你。”

阿佳莎的手心很快就渗出了冷汗，但她什么都没有说，只是乖乖地点了点头。

阿克瑞斯是三人中第一个离开的人，阿佳莎紧随其后，而卡西奥佩娅则一直等到他们两人都彻底消失不见后，都没有离开自己的座位。

作为母亲的厄休拉即刻便察觉到了异样。“怎么了？你有话想要单独对我说吗？”

“是的。”卡西奥佩娅看着厄休拉，真诚地点头道，“是关于阿克瑞斯和……”她忍住了想要咒骂阿佳莎是“私生女”的冲动，“是关于阿克瑞斯和阿佳莎的。”

厄休拉脸上那种混合着憎恶与不安的神情再一次出现了。关于阿克瑞斯与阿佳莎之间的“小问题”，卡西奥佩娅曾向自己提起过不止一次。一开始，对于卡西奥佩娅的猜测与担忧，她只是觉得荒谬可笑。诚然，阿克瑞斯和阿佳莎之间的关系确实要比卡西奥佩娅要更加亲密一些，但考虑到他们三人迥异的性格与喜好，厄休拉认为这并不是一件值得大惊小怪的事情。然而，卡西奥佩娅三番四次的提醒也不由得让原本就生性多疑的她开始紧张起来。阿佳莎虽然和阿克瑞斯一样，都是格林格拉斯先生的孩子，但除此之外，在某些方面——她也和他不尽相同。

比如她的身上流淌着一半属于肮脏麻瓜的血液，属于一名勾引有妇之夫的荡.妇的血液。

每当想起这些，在联想到阿佳莎年轻姣好的面容，厄休拉都会止不住地开始生理性地反胃。

“她并没有干涉这件事的打算，你也听到她的回答了。”也许这个回答对于厄休拉而言，更像是一种自欺欺人式的安慰。

“也许吧。”卡西奥佩娅小声地嘀咕着什么，“但谁也不知道她是不是只是在装装样子。”

厄休拉轻哼了一声，并没有否认女儿的这个看法。

“更何况……”说到这里时，卡西奥佩娅的语气也转变得幽怨起来，“阿克瑞斯表现得比她还要抗拒，这才是我感到最为不能接受的。”


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 104  
  
阿佳莎自从父亲去世以后就没有再回到这幢别墅里来了，一次都没有。一直到今天，她才恍然发觉偌大的别墅竟然会显得如此的冷清空荡——失去了父亲平日里的欢声笑语，格林格拉斯庄园的别墅纵使真的拥有毋庸置疑的富丽堂皇躯壳，可对于阿佳莎而言，却与一个冰冷骇人的冰窖并无二异。  
  
“父亲的书房里还有许多的藏书，本来母亲和卡西奥佩娅主张要将它们全部扔掉的，但我还是竭尽全力地将它们保留了下来。”从饭厅里走出来后，阿克瑞斯便主动地将阿佳莎领到了格林格拉斯先生生前最喜爱的书房门口，用平静的语气对她解释道，“我知道你小时候最舍不得的就是父亲书房里的藏书了。”  
  
阿佳莎不置可否。诚然，对于年幼的她而言，父亲书房内的麻瓜童话书的确有着难以抵挡的独特魅力。可她如今已经十七岁了，早就过了必须听完睡前故事才能够勉强入睡的年龄。  
  
“我原以为夫人会极力反对呢。”  
  
“与其说是极力反对，倒不如说母亲压根就不想过多的关心任何有关父亲的事情。”阿克瑞斯耸了耸肩，“母亲一直都说，她平时真的十分繁忙，完全没有过多的心思花在这些繁琐的小事上。虽然你我都知道，这不是事实。”  
  
阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，接着一言不发地迈开脚步走入了书房之内。下一秒，一股浓郁的尘土气息瞬间扑面而来。  
  
阿佳莎下意识地挥动了一下手掌，强忍着自己那想要拔出魔杖施展一个“清理一新”咒的冲动，紧闭着双唇走向了书房右侧藏书架所在的方位。她抬起头，迅速地扫视了一眼摆放在书架上的藏书，这才确信了阿克瑞斯并没有在夸夸其谈——书架上方的每一本藏书都一如父亲生前那样，按照着字母表的顺序整整齐齐地排列着。随后，她伸出手，抽出了一本在书脊上写有《白昼男孩与幽夜女孩》的童话书，站在她身后的阿克瑞斯见状，不由得立刻感到好奇起来。  
  
“怎么了，那本书有什么问题吗？”  
  
“不，没有。”阿佳莎摇摇头，“只是突然记起来，父亲在我小的时候曾经亲口向我叙述过这个故事。”  
  
阿佳莎草草地将那本童话书翻阅了一下后便将它放回了原位。阿克瑞斯在这全程里一直用奇怪的眼神打量着她。  
  
“你有什么话想对我说吗？”考虑到昨天早晨才发生的那件事，阿佳莎微微偏过头去询问道。  
  
阿克瑞斯咬了咬嘴唇，阿佳莎原以为弟弟会旁敲侧击地从她的口中套出她对他未来婚姻安排的真实看法，可没想到阿克瑞斯最终却并没有这么做。他只是苦涩地微微一笑，提议道：“你想不想看一看父亲的画像？”  
  
阿佳莎愣住了。“父亲的画像没有和其他祖先的一起挂在大堂里吗？”  
  
“母亲执意不让我们这么做，所以我们选择将它放在了书房的隔间内。”  
  
啊，可真是憋屈的归属。阿佳莎听后忍不住暗自讥讽。  
  
阿克瑞斯之后便领着阿佳莎走入了书房内侧的小隔间里。这个狭小逼仄的隔间从前是父亲用来享用下午茶的地方，如今却变成了许多废弃杂物的陈列室。一走进隔间，阿佳莎第一个注意到的并不是挂在墨绿墙壁上的画像，而是画像左侧的一张格林格拉斯家族族谱。  
  
纯血家族似乎都有这样奇怪的习惯。他们会将这个家族内所有成员的名字写在墙纸上，并且用像树枝一般的花纹将人与人之间的联系标示出来。阿佳莎看见自己的名字上方有一根细小的枝丫，而枝丫的另一头连接的则是格林格拉斯先生与厄休拉夫人。她猜想这张族谱在一开始绝对不是这副模样，为了掩盖那个可笑的丑闻——那个有关于私生女的丑闻，格林格拉斯先生恐怕也为此花费了不少的心思。  
  
“这张族谱有什么问题吗？”阿克瑞斯的声音从身后传来。  
  
阿佳莎摇摇头，如实说道：“我只是有些感慨我竟然直到今天才知道我祖父祖母的姓名。”  
  
阿克瑞斯不禁轻笑了一声。  
  
“只是，”还没等阿克瑞斯接话，阿佳莎就用指尖指了指“阿克瑞斯·伊克西恩·格林格拉斯”旁边的另一个名字，“原来父亲还有一个兄弟姐妹，我居然从来都没有听说过这件事。”  
  
“不仅仅是你，我也没听说过。”阿克瑞斯来到了阿佳莎的身侧，目光幽幽地放在了“克劳迪娅·格林格拉斯”所在的位置上，“不过这也并不奇怪，克劳迪娅姑姑在我们出生前许久……就已经不幸夭亡了。”  
  
“夭亡？”阿佳莎吃惊地皱起眉头，“她难道——在十分年幼的时候就去世了吗？”  
  
“听说是七八岁左右。”阿克瑞斯回答，“我曾经向父亲询问过这个问题，但父亲看上去并不想过多的谈论这件事。”  
  
阿佳莎微微颔首，表示理解。的确，如果她没有估计错误的话，这位“克劳迪娅”在死去的时候，格林格拉斯先生本人也并没有成年。而对于这个世界上的大多数人来说，眼睁睁看着比自己年幼的兄弟姐妹离开人世却无能为力——都是一件绝对算不上愉快的事。  
  
“艾姬？”  
  
阿佳莎猛地一怔，下意识地朝着声音传出去的方向看去。  
  
“艾姬……是你吗？”是格林格拉斯先生生前的声音。  
  
阿佳莎一步上前，伸手扯下了覆盖在画像外部的帷幕，一张巨大的肖像油画赫然呈现在阿克瑞斯和阿佳莎的眼前。画像中的格林格拉斯先生比阿佳莎记忆中的要年轻一些，不，更为准确地来说——是年轻许多。从阿佳莎记事起，格林格拉斯先生的形象就已经是萎靡不振、荒淫无度的了。然而，画像中的这一位金发年轻人——即使与阿佳莎记忆中的父亲有着相似的五官，可整个人所散发的气度却又是与他大相径庭的。  
  
“是你吗？”约莫三十岁的格林格拉斯先生惊喜地望着阿佳莎，问道，“没想到你竟然都已经长得这么高了。”  
  
阿佳莎呆呆地愣在原地，一时之间不知道究竟该如何接话。阿克瑞斯见状连忙凑上前来对她咬耳朵：“父亲一直嫌弃自己后来的形象不够端庄，所以在死后都只保留了年轻时的画像。”  
  
画像中的格林格拉斯先生依然饱含期待地望着阿佳莎，阿佳莎只好有些忐忑不安地点了点头，回答道：“是我，父亲。”  
  
只是你，却早已不是从前的你了。  
  
“走上前来让我看看。”他说。  
  
阿佳莎没有反抗，而是快速地看了阿克瑞斯一眼，示意他离开这个狭小的隔间。阿克瑞斯照做了。等阿克瑞斯离开后，整个隔间内只剩下阿佳莎自己与那幅画像之后，她才听见格林格拉斯先生再一次开口道：“我就知道，你长大之后一定会是一个惹人注目的姑娘。”  
  
“谢谢。”面对着来自于父亲的奉承，阿佳莎反而感到极其地不习惯。  
  
“我离开之后，你和弟弟妹妹相处得还好吗？”  
  
这个问题有些难住了她，毕竟她不论是否道出实话，那兴许都不会是格林格拉斯先生期望听见的答案。  
  
“夫人把这个家族打理得井井有条，”最后，她只是冷淡地转移了话题，“阿克瑞斯……阿克瑞斯快要订婚了，卡西奥佩娅还是老样子。”  
  
“她一直是最骄纵的那一个，是不是？只要不满足的她的一点小小请求，她就会控制不住大发脾气。”  
  
阿佳莎止不住戏谑地弯了弯嘴角，并没有否认。  
  
“——而你，一直以来都是最让我省心，最不用令我操心的那一个。”  
  
格林格拉斯先生的这句话就宛如一记重锤，毫不留情地击打在阿佳莎的胸腔之上。是吗？真的是这样吗？她一直以来都是最听话的那个孩子吗？阿佳莎自己却并不这么认为。  
  
……  
  
昨天夜晚，她战战兢兢地来到了厄休拉的书房，原本以为厄休拉会劈头盖脸地对她训斥一顿，然而在听完她的一番关于西里斯·布莱克的陈述后，厄休拉居然并没有表现出恼怒。  
  
“我从来没想过你的效率居然会这么低下，阿佳莎。”  
  
阿佳莎颤抖了一下肩膀。“布莱克已经打算加入傲罗部了，只要把这件事告诉布莱克家族，他是一定会和自己的家人决裂的。”  
  
“一定？在成果出现之前，一切的‘一定’都只是荒诞的笑话罢了。”厄休拉冷冷地反驳，“而你，阿佳莎，真的像你自己所说的那样——正在全心全意地为我做事吗？”  
  
阿佳莎沉默了数秒，但很快就斩钉截铁地回复道：“当然。”  
  
梅林的彩色牙齿，就连她自己也没有料到，她最后竟然会为了西里斯·布莱克向厄休拉撒谎。理智在责骂她，究竟在想些什么？不知不觉之中，她心中的那个天秤好像已经不自觉地倾向了西里斯·布莱克。阿佳莎不是不清楚这么做之后，被厄休拉知晓真相后会发生些什么，可她却还是心存侥幸。侥幸地认为厄休拉到最后并不会过分地为难自己，侥幸地认为里斯·布莱克——哪怕只有微小的百分之一的可能性，会为了她主动地逃离布莱克家族。  
  
“你在撒谎，而我最讨厌撒谎的孩子。”冗长的缄默过后，阿佳莎听见厄休拉这么说道。  
  
……  
  
“卡西奥佩娅骄纵，阿克瑞斯过于心软，如果真的有那么一天——这个家族恐怕只能够交托在你的手上。你是最让我放心的孩子，也是最有能力的那个孩子，一直以来都是。”格林格拉斯先生与阿佳莎的谈话仍在单方面地继续着，“所以，拜托你……拜托你，阿佳莎，从今往后——”  
  
“不，”没想到格林格拉斯先生的话音还没有完全落下，阿佳莎就已经率先冷冷地打断了他，“你错了，父亲。在这件事上，你简直错得离谱。”  
  
没错，他对她的看法从一开始便是错误的。她不是什么最令人放心的孩子，也不是什么最有能力的孩子，更加不可能承担起经营格林格拉斯家族的重任。  
  
在格林格拉斯先生错愕的目光下，阿佳莎自顾自地转过身去，似乎打算快步离开。  
  
西里斯说的没错，她只是一个说谎成瘾的撒谎精。  
  
只是——  
  
她忽的在这时又一次回过头来，对上了画像中格林格拉斯先生的那双湛蓝色的眼睛。  
  
“你弄错了啊，父亲。完全弄错了。”她微笑着，可眼中却充满了酸涩，“因为，我才是这个世界上……最最低劣、最最叛逆的孩子啊。”


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 105

在塞尔温家族举行晚宴的那天，阿克瑞斯生病了。而他的这场感冒来得实在是太过凑巧、太过及时，以至于卡西奥佩娅为此在家中歇斯底里地嚷嚷了整整一个多小时。

“你毁了一切！”她一面在客厅里来回踱步，一面伸出手来抓了抓她好不容易才打理好的黑色长发，小巧的面容由于过分激动的缘故而变得扭曲起来，“我知道你的脑子里都在想写什么，阿克瑞斯……你不过是想逃避，你不过是想逃避这一切而已！你这个懦夫！”

被责骂的那一方——也就是阿克瑞斯本人，看上去似乎并没有被卡西奥佩娅的话语刺痛到神经。他只是静静地瘫软在客厅正中央的沙发上，一双湛蓝色的眼睛一动不动地盯着自己的妹妹，嘴唇下意识地抖动了一下，但过了良久都没有发出任何的声响。

“你甚至连狡辩都不打算狡辩了是吗？”

“我没什么好对你说的，卡茜。”阿克瑞斯耸了耸肩，“我生病了，所以无法出席晚宴，这也并不是我自己能够控制的事。”

“我看你根本就好得很！”卡西奥佩娅止不住地冲他啐了一口，“你就继续给在这里装模作样吧……你简直令我失望透顶，同时也令母亲失望透顶！”

在卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯你一言我一语地争论不休的时候，阿佳莎始终低垂着脑袋，将自己的注意力全幅集中在了手中的暗红色毛线之上。她正在编织着什么东西，也许是毛衣，也许是围巾。但此时此刻，并没有人会在意她正在做些什么。

事实上，阿佳莎百分之百地能够理解阿克瑞斯的心情。阿克瑞斯虽然表面上看起来乖巧安静，但却又比任何人都要尊重自己内心真实的想法。阿佳莎没有见过那位盯着塞尔温姓氏的小姐，也并不知晓她的长相是不是真的一如传闻中所描述的那般骇人。可作为阿克瑞斯的姐姐，她可以坚定不移地确定——自己的弟弟一定不会心甘情愿地和一名素未谋面地陌生女性订婚，更加不会选择和一名他不爱的人结婚。

“也许就算阿克瑞斯今晚无法行动，你也依然能够出席那个晚宴，卡茜。”就在这时，阿佳莎突然抬起了头，看向了站在自己的眼前的卡西奥佩娅，“不，应该说你必须和夫人一同出席塞尔温家族的晚宴——毕竟你今晚收拾得这么漂亮，如果连家门都不出的话，岂不是太可惜了吗？”

没想到卡西奥佩娅只是轻蔑地哼了一声，“我还用不着你给我提建议。我当然会和母亲一同出席那个晚宴的，我可不像无可救药的阿克瑞斯——或许因为耳濡目染，他竟然就连最基本的社交礼仪都丢得一干二净了。”

“其实你没必要勉强他，”对于卡西奥佩娅尖刻的语言，阿佳莎早就习以为常，“就算他今晚不在家里生病，我敢打赌，等他去到了塞尔温庄园，他的肚子也会立刻出现一些毛病的。”

阿佳莎的话音落下后，厄休拉便踩着高跟鞋，一步一步地走向了坐在客厅正中央的兄弟姐妹三人。

厄休拉今晚耀眼得惊人，足以取悦天使的心。纵使阿佳莎从来就不喜欢自己的这位养母，她在快速地略过厄休拉的面容时，也不得不如此讪讪地承认。阿佳莎相信，其实只要厄休拉愿意，他们三人很快就能够迎来一位全新的继父——或是英俊，或是富有。但厄休拉却并没有这样做。自从格林格拉斯先生去世之后，她似乎从来就没有产生过抛弃“格林格拉斯夫人”这项头衔的念头。

“你的病好些了吗，阿克瑞斯？”

阿克瑞斯听后条件反射性地轻咳了几声，已经用行动给出了他的答案。

阿佳莎没有在厄休拉的脸上看见愤怒或是焦虑的神情，这一点她和她的女儿简直表现得大相径庭。她只是微微地点了点头，最后深吸了一口气，用轻柔的嗓音嘱咐道：“那你就待在家里好好休息吧，我亲爱的孩子。至于和塞尔温家族的交涉，就交给我和卡西奥佩娅吧。”

阿克瑞斯听了这话，原本就苍白的脸庞瞬间又苍白了几分。

“还有你，”厄休拉接下来把目光转向了阿佳莎，漆黑的双眼犹如两颗正在恣意吸食灵魂的无底黑洞，“照顾好你的弟弟，不要令我失望。”

厄休拉的叮嘱令阿佳莎有些“受宠若惊”，她愣了愣，停下了手中的动作，“好的。”

“我在我的卧室里准备了一些退烧的魔药，等到了晚上八点钟的时候，记得给你的弟弟熬制一帖。”接着，厄休拉继续自顾自地阐述道，“你知道的，我并不信任市面上的那些魔药，因此这几帖魔药的配方，都是我花了大价钱专门找来了学识渊博的药剂师量身为阿克瑞斯定制的——谁叫他从小身体就不大好。所以不要想着随便拿那些从对角巷里买回来的垃圾糊弄他，不过我想你也不会这么做的，对吧阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎有些紧张地吞下了一口唾沫。实际上，她原本的确正有此意。毕竟什么样的药剂才能在这种无足轻重的退烧魔药配方上展现出自己的“学识渊博”呢？阿佳莎实在是想象不出这个问题的答案。

“说起来，你的OWLs考试，魔药学的等级是什么？”

“是O。”阿佳莎如实回答。

“是么。”厄休拉淡淡地喃咛了一会儿，“那就拿出全优考生应有的样子，别把这件小小的事情都搞砸。”

***

时钟的指针已经略过了六点半，厄休拉和卡西奥佩娅在临出门前再一次整理了一遍她们的仪容，最后便头也不回地离开了格林格拉斯别墅的大门。

阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯一块坐在沙发上，怔怔地望着厄休拉的背影出神。虽然已经步入了中年，还是两位十多岁少年的母亲，厄休拉的身形却依然柔软修长。那件暗紫色的华丽礼服下包裹着的是白皙光滑犹如蛋白一般的肌肤，而背部裸露出来的一大块皮肤也过分扎眼醒目，别说是其他人，甚至就连阿佳莎自己面对着厄休拉的背影，也终究挪不开眼。

只不过，阿佳莎还是会忍不住在心里酸溜溜地讥讽着——这么冷的天，她真的连一件披风都不打算带在身上吗？

厄休拉和卡西奥佩娅离开之后，阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯谁也没打算率先说话。阿佳莎知道自己的弟弟都在盘算着些什么，他也知道她比这世上的任何人都要了解他。但，理解却又并不代表着认同。阿佳莎确实理解弟弟的做法，却并不认为这是解决问题的最佳方案。这一次，他或许能够用这样的小伎俩逃过一劫；那么下一次呢，下下次呢？他不可能永远都用无关紧要的病痛来搪塞他那充斥着旺盛控制欲望的母亲和姐姐，不是吗？而就算阿克瑞斯再怎么不乐意、不情愿，他也迟早要像一个男子汉那样面对现实的，不是吗？

“我该去为你熬制魔药了。”等七点钟的钟声敲响后，阿佳莎忽然站起了身，将沙发上的毛毯轻轻地放置在了阿克瑞斯身上，“你可以闭目养神一会儿。”

阿克瑞斯一言不发的望着她，“我喝你从学校里带回来的魔药就可以了。”

“不，你的母亲不会乐意我这么做的。”

“她又不知道这件事，”阿克瑞斯忍不住说，“更何况……”

“更何况什么？”阿佳莎眯起了双眼，眼神骤然变得尖锐起来，“你难道想要告诉我——更何况，你其实压根就没有生病吗？”

阿克瑞斯不说话了。

“阿克瑞斯。”阿佳莎无奈地深吸了一口气，“你知道你自己在做些什么吗？”

阿克瑞斯的脸颊涨红了，语气显得有些急躁：“我真的生病了，阿佳莎，这一点我没有欺骗你们！也许……也许你们说的对，我确实不想出席那个晚宴，不想去结识什么塞尔温家的女儿，但我也确实生病了！我的咳嗽声和我停不下来的鼻涕骗不了人！”

“那是因为你给自己洗了整整两晚的冷水澡。”阿佳莎冷冷地阐述道，“而这简直蠢透了。”

说完，她没有再给阿克瑞斯反驳的机会，兀自跑入了厄休拉的卧室之中。

……

“有时候我真的想不明白，我们到底亏欠了他些什么。”走在通向塞尔温庄园的小道上，卡西奥佩娅在厄休拉的身侧一路抱怨个没完，“如果是阿佳莎——好吧，我虽然不喜欢她，但也不得不说，她的确有那个抱怨的资本。但是阿克瑞斯？梅林的胡子，他有什么资格不满些什么？他几乎得到了所有的好处，他还有什么不满足的吗？”

“我们到了。”还没等卡西奥佩娅把话说完，厄休拉就倏地打断了她，“这就是塞尔温庄园了。”

卡西奥佩娅站在庄园的大门口，抬头张望了一下，最后不由得由衷地感慨——作为纯血二十八大家族的一员，塞尔温家族纵然比不上马尔福家族那样阔绰气派，但到底也还是一个曾经拥有过辉煌历史的古老家族；不过这一点若仅仅是从庄园的建筑风格就足够下定论的话，也不过是管中窥豹罢了。

厄休拉灰绿色的眼睛——那双和卡西奥佩娅一模一样的眼睛迷离地看着前方。下一秒，在女儿讶异的注视下，她那涂满了精致化妆品的脸庞以不可思议的速度扭曲了起来。她弯下了腰，像是痛苦却又像是畅快地放声大笑着，以至于最终都无法正常地喘上气来。站在她身侧的女儿想要搀扶她，却被她一把狠狠地推开。

“母亲！”卡西奥佩娅不知所以地瞪大了双眼，用手捂着嘴巴，“您怎么了？您没事吧……您还好吗？”

她没有回答，而是自顾自地大笑着，直至头顶的发髻崩坏，一头乌黑的长发失礼地散落而下。最后的最后，她没有顾忌在场所有人怪异的目光，而是像一位高贵的女王那样，露出了一个不可一世却又凄厉非凡的笑容。

“你不是一直在疑惑一个问题吗，我的卡茜。”她问，“你很快就可以知道答案了。”

“什么？”卡西奥佩娅明显有些不知所以。

厄休拉转过身去，眼睛平视着她们方才走过的路。然后，卡西奥佩娅听见她轻轻地说：“我们回家。”


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 106

厄休拉为阿克瑞斯准备的退烧魔药是用一张卡其色的羊皮纸包裹好的，粗糙的纹路间散发着淡淡的清香，这种材质的羊皮纸总是难以避免地令阿佳莎回想起霍格沃茨扫帚间以及斯拉格霍恩教授办公室里的味道。在狐疑地对着药包发了好一会儿呆后，她才长叹了一口气，接着手脚麻利地拿起药包和坩埚来到了别墅的厨房。在莉莎担忧地注视下，她一言不发地点燃了坩埚底部的火焰，坩埚内的液体很快就咕噜咕噜地沸腾了起来。

“需要帮忙吗，阿佳莎小姐？”莉莎尖细的声音也许会迟到，但永远都不会缺席。

“不用。”阿佳莎摇摇头表示拒绝，“我一个人来完成就可以了。”

既然阿佳莎都已经这么说了，莉莎也不好再继续自讨没趣，只是低垂着头，一言不发地像一尊雕塑那样在阿佳莎的身后站立着。

等坩埚内的液体彻底变得滚烫难耐后，阿佳莎打开了药包，一口气将药包内的所有魔药材料尽数倒入了坩埚内。坩埚内部原本澄澈透明的液体顷刻便转变为了难看的深绿色。

阿佳莎从橱柜里拿出了一根长长的木棍，将其放入坩埚内缓慢地搅拌着。莉莎的双眼炯炯有神地注视着她，显得欲言又止。最终，作为家养小精灵的莉莎还是没能克制住自己渴望帮忙的欲望，主动提议道：“搅拌这样的工作就交给莉莎吧，小姐。小姐不要烫伤了自己的手。”

阿佳莎听后转了转眼珠子，最后只好淡淡地轻笑道，“好吧。”说完便把木棍递给了身旁的家养小精灵。

而很快，阿佳莎就意识到了事情的不对劲。很奇怪，她从前不是没有喝过从圣芒戈购买回来的退烧魔药——那种魔药的气息闻起来虽然和眼前的这罐深绿色的液体有一些相似，但嗅觉敏锐的阿佳莎还是能够闻出这两者之间的不同。圣芒戈的退烧魔药是纯粹的苦涩与腥臭，站在十米开外就能够感受得到它所散发的足以令人即刻呕吐的难闻气味。那种魔药的气味总是会令阿佳莎联想起下水道。

而眼前的魔药却不是这样——就算它的气味同样是刺鼻难闻的，然而，它闻起来却和下水道截然不同。相比起下水道，它的味道闻起来更像是……医疗翼的消毒液，除此之外还有几丝微弱的巧克力以及柠檬水的香气。

想到这些，阿佳莎止不住皱了皱眉头，将目光投向了莉莎。莉莎的工作能力是无可挑剔的，格林格拉斯家族内的每一个人都知晓这一点，所以问题肯定不是出在莉莎身上。那么为什么呢？为什么这罐本应普通的不能再普通的退烧魔药闻起来会如此的奇怪？难道真的是她本人的熬制技术出了问题吗？

但阿佳莎很快又否认了这个猜想。她从来就不认为自己是一个自大狂妄的人，可唯有自己在魔药方面的天赋与能力，她是绝对不会对其产生一丝半点的怀疑的。

这样一来，就只有一种解释了。

“阿佳莎小姐，”莉莎的声音忽的打断了阿佳莎的思绪，“还要继续吗？”

眼前的魔药看样子已经快要接近完工了。阿佳莎在一时之间不由得感到有些犹豫——魔药的配方一定出了点儿问题。可是药包内的魔药材料是混合在一起的，在倒入坩埚之前，阿佳莎也从未对其中的材料配方产生过疑虑——因此她在开始制作魔药之前根本就没有检查过魔药配方究竟有哪些。而看了看眼前的深绿色液体，阿佳莎也深知，现在就算想要检查，却也已经来不及了。

紧接着，阿佳莎想到了那些仍然放置在自己卧室里的退烧魔药，一个想法在脑海中一闪而过——也许她可以直接给阿克瑞斯喝那些魔药？但转念一想，她又觉得自己的疑虑和猜忌显得有些愚蠢。阿克瑞斯是厄休拉的亲儿子，而厄休拉是这个世界上最不可能伤害阿克瑞斯的人。光凭这一点，她就完全没有再将魔药重新熬制一遍的必要了。

更何况，反正喝药的人也不是她，不是吗？

***

阿克瑞斯喝下魔药后便躺在沙发上沉睡了足足半个小时，而阿佳莎则是坐在他的身侧陪伴着他，同时低头阅读着一本童话故事书。

“现在……几点了？”

当她的指尖停留在第二百零二页的时候，阿克瑞斯迷迷糊糊的嗓音从右耳边传来。阿佳莎只好“砰”的一声合上了书本，抬起头来看了墙壁上的挂钟一眼，随后如实回答道：“八点半了。”

“我睡着了？”

“是的。”阿佳莎微微颔首，接着转过头去看着自己的弟弟，目光也渐渐变得柔和起来，“你感觉好些了吗？”

阿克瑞斯的脸颊此刻红得出奇，但他依旧还是苦笑着，答道：“好多了。”

才过了半小时就好多了，难道厄休拉的魔药真的有什么特殊的魔力？——听完了阿克瑞斯的回答，阿佳莎也止不住暗自腹诽。

“对了，”不过阿克瑞斯似乎丝毫没有察觉到阿佳莎的异样，很快就将自己的注意力放在了阿佳莎手中的书本上，“你刚刚在看什么？”

阿佳莎将手中小说的封页翻转了过来，“乔治·麦克唐纳的《莉莉丝》。”

“你从父亲的书房里拿来的？”

阿佳莎点点头，没有否认。

“这个故事讲了些什么？”

“你知道的，”阿佳莎耸了耸肩膀，语气有些随意，“就是一些没有营养的麻瓜童话故事，我随便拿来打发时间的而已。”

阿佳莎说完这句话后，两个人都瞬间沉默了。阿佳莎选择沉默的原因其实并没有什么特别的——第一，阿克瑞斯毕竟还是一名病患，而阿佳莎也不是圣芒戈里的护士，自然也没有那种喜欢和病患闲聊的偏好；第二个原因也很简单，仅仅只是因为她认为自己和阿克瑞斯之间早已没有剩下任何值得她去花费时间攀谈的话题罢了。

但这件事情在阿克瑞斯本人眼中看来，却又是另一番截然不同的模样。

“我还记得小的时候，我的胆子总是特别的小。”片刻的缄默过后，阿克瑞斯冷不丁地说道，“那时，我总是要死缠烂打着去找你，和你睡在一张床上……傻傻地认为只要你待在我的身边，那些可怕的事物就永远不会发生在我的身上。我还记得，那个时候你也和现在一样——喜欢阅读父亲书房里的那些童话故事。你记得吗，阿佳莎？你曾经告诉过我一个故事，我直到今天都没能忘记——在那个故事里，主人公的生母早逝，父亲在继母嫁入家中不久后也病逝了。继母和两个恶毒的姐姐一直把她当作家养小精灵使唤……一直到，一直到她迎来了人生的转折点——也就是王子为了选妃而举办的舞会。她最终嫁入了王室，在王子登基之后成为了国王的妻子。”

在阿克瑞斯复述的全程里，阿佳莎却只是静静地聆听着。

“那个主人公的名字叫什么来着？”阿克瑞斯的蓝眼睛带着询问的目光看向了她。

“辛德瑞拉。”

下一秒，姐弟二人几乎是同时异口同声地说道。

阿克瑞斯见状不由得淡淡地笑了笑，而阿佳莎也忍不住稍稍弯了弯嘴角，只不过眼角并没有出现一丝笑意。

“我真怀念那个时候啊，”阿克瑞斯由衷地感慨道，“那个时候，你有什么心事都会全部告诉我，而我有什么心事也会全部告诉你。我们就像连体婴儿一样，一天二十四小时里总有十几个小时是黏在一块的。我们还会玩那种角色扮演的游戏——我当国王，你当我的王后，我会为你戴上我亲手编制而成的花冠，而你会亲吻我的脸颊和嘴唇……当我们穿上对方的衣服的时候，甚至就连父亲都没办法分清我们是谁。”

阿克瑞斯说到这里，阿佳莎的脸上已经开始浮现出不适的神色。她微微皱了一下眉头，轻声说道：“我们都会长大的，阿克瑞斯。”

“是吗？”阿克瑞斯再一次转过头去，将自己的双眼对上了她的，目光凌厉得犹如严冬的寒风，扎得阿佳莎浑身刺痛不已，“可是后来我们就渐渐疏远了……莫名其妙地，没有任何确切缘由地渐渐疏远了。是因为什么呢，阿佳莎？究竟是因为什么呢？”

阿佳莎低下了头，内心深处有一个被压制了许多年的猜想却在这时极其不合时宜地探出了头。她一时之间感到万分羞耻。其实她知道的，一直以来，她都是知道的。她怎么可能会完全没有察觉呢——她那么敏锐，那么多疑，凡事都会竭尽全力地考虑周全；这样的她，又怎么可能没有感受到阿克瑞斯对自己的感情呢？

可就算她有所察觉，就算她早已知晓自己的弟弟对自己的感情绝非单纯的亲情这么简单，她又能怎么做呢？

作为纯血家族的混血私生女，她还能够怎么做呢？

她是永远不可能主动地朝着阿克瑞斯捅破这层早已脆弱不堪的透明屏障的，更加不可能接受他的感情。作为阿佳莎·格林格拉斯本身，她的生活早就足够战战兢兢、如履薄冰。而阿克瑞斯是厄休拉和格林格拉斯先生唯一的儿子，也是这个家族的合法继承人，是父母眼中的珍宝，是厄休拉的软肋。这样的阿克瑞斯，既是脆弱的，也是危险的。因此，只要阿佳莎的大脑内还有仅存的一丝理智，她唯一能做的，也就只有在阿克瑞斯面前装傻了。

“我有话想要对你说，阿佳莎。”

“不！”阿克瑞斯话音一落，阿佳莎几乎是条件反射性地拒绝道，“不要对我说那些话，我并不想听。”

阿克瑞斯苦涩地抿了抿嘴唇，轻轻地说：“我甚至都还没有说我要对你说些什么。”

阿佳莎的一双琥珀色眼睛无奈地望着他，眼中的神情像是在哀求着些什么。阿克瑞斯不由得感到讽刺。实际上，在他们二人间那畸形的关系里，阿佳莎始终都是占据上风的。然而现在，她却表现得像是一名受害者那样，楚楚可怜地用眼神请求着他，仅仅是因为她不愿意面对事情的真相。

而事情的真相，又真的有那么糟糕吗？

“我爱你。”他突然说。

阿克瑞斯想自己一定是被病毒冲昏了头脑，不然他怎么会在此时此刻说出这种话，尽管他不得不承认——这的确是他内心最为真实的想法。在说完那句话后，他带着几丝期待看向了自己的姐姐。阿佳莎的脸庞在那一瞬间好似出现一些惊讶，双眼微微瞪大了一些，但这种惊讶很快就烟消云散了，取而代之的仅有深深地无力感。

“我也爱你，”她平静如水地说，“我也爱你，阿克瑞斯。你永远是深爱的家人。”

阿佳莎的这个无可挑剔的回答无端地令阿克瑞斯感到万分恼火。他不禁怒视着她，而她却只是若无其事地眨了眨眼睛，好似在等待着他的回应。

“你知道我说的不是这些！”阿克瑞斯低吼，“我……我说我爱你，并不仅仅是把你当做我的姐姐，而是——”

“而是什么？”阿佳莎的眼睛望着他，嘴里吐出的语句听起来却异常的冰冷，“你难道想告诉我——你爱我，是希望能够在将来和我结婚的那种‘爱’吗？”

阿克瑞斯张了张嘴，被这个问题堵得哑口无言。

阿佳莎接着冷笑了一声，“只可惜你不能这么做，不是吗？那我认为，这件事就已经没有什么讨论的必要了。”

“可是，”阿克瑞斯在这时仍然不愿死心，“可是在以前，纯血家族里也不是没有出现过兄弟姐妹通婚的例子——”

“那已经是几百年前的事了！”

“那布莱克呢？”

一提到布莱克，阿佳莎的思绪瞬间变得有些停滞。过了片刻，她才反问，“这和布莱克又有什么关系？”

“如果我没记错的话，”阿克瑞斯尖锐地指出，“他的父母也是堂姐弟，不是吗？为什么布莱克的父母在你眼中就是无可指摘的，而我的感情却要被你认作是不正常的，是畸形的？”

阿佳莎简直不知道自己此刻应该是哭还是笑，“布莱克的父母是堂姐弟，而不是亲姐弟，这就是原因。而我们是亲姐弟……所以如果我们之间真的发生了些什么，那就是不正当的，不能够被世人接纳的。”

“你真的会在意世人的看法吗，阿佳莎？”阿克瑞斯紧接着反问，“只要你愿意，我也愿意放下我现在所拥有的一切，和你一起逃离英国并隐姓埋名。我并不在乎《预言家日报》会不会把我描述成一个疯子，也不在乎纯血家族的人会怎么看待我们。我仅仅只是……我仅仅只是想要一直和你在一起而已。至于你说我们不能够在一起，为什么不能？如果你是在担心补充医学家们关于近亲结婚的那些理论【1】——但是去他的，我们是巫师，为什么要在意麻瓜的医学理论？更何况，就算那些言论真的有那么一些道理，那又如何呢？我们可以领养几个小孩，哪怕他们并不是我们亲生的孩子，也没有关系……我们可以生活得很幸福的。”

阿克瑞斯今晚的这番言论让阿佳莎觉得他一定是疯了。从前的阿克瑞斯，不论对她心怀什么样的感情，自始至终也仍是克制的。而今晚从他口中所处的这些疯狂的想法，简直令阿佳莎忍不住怀疑——眼前的人是不是喝了复方汤剂的疯子？

阿克瑞斯见阿佳莎没有回答，便自顾自地继续叙述道：“我没有多少时间了，阿佳莎。其实你也是。我想你一定认为我是不是疯了，但你就当我真的是疯了吧……如果我不疯狂一回，我从今往后会过上什么样的生活？难道我真要眼睁睁地看着你嫁给布莱克，然后再和那个我压根不感兴趣的塞尔温小姐结婚吗？”

阿佳莎深吸了一口气，“阿克瑞斯……”

她会拒绝他的。但与此同时，她也想要告诉他——她之所以会拒绝他，并不是因为她害怕世人异样的目光，也不是因为在意近亲结合带来的困扰。只是因为她不想，只是因为她不愿意。

她爱他。这一点毋庸置疑，但是，这一种爱，和阿克瑞斯所渴求的那一种爱截然不同。至于后者，她没有办法施舍予他，也给不起。

可没想到，阿克瑞斯的双眼却倏地在这时渗出了泪水。阿佳莎见状，那些原本涌到喉咙的尖刻话语又不得不被她活生生地吞下。就在阿佳莎以为这一场荒唐的闹剧就快要结束的时候，阿克瑞斯却做出了一件她绝对意想不到的荒唐事——他吻了她。

他的吻混合着唾液的温存以及眼泪的咸涩，却显得温柔至极。那种触感就像是轻柔的羽毛缓缓地扫过唇瓣，脆弱而又卑微，仿佛下一秒就会彻底离开，就会消失得无影无踪。时间好似在这一刻得到了静止，一直到阿佳莎的头脑再一次恢复了理智，时钟的指针才再一次转动起来。

清醒过来之后的阿佳莎第一时间便猛地推开了阿克瑞斯的身体，与此同时，脑海中有一个令她恐惧万分的猜测一闪而过。这一切实在是太不正常了。就算阿克瑞斯在今晚发了高烧，就算他即将要和那个塞尔温家族的女孩订婚，就算厄休拉留给阿克瑞斯的那些魔药闻起来既诡异而又反常，就算阿克瑞斯对她的情感再怎么热烈迫切……可是为什么？为什么偏偏是今晚？

“叮咚叮咚——”

晚上九点整的钟声又一次敲响，阿佳莎近乎是绝望地回过头去。而此时此刻，可以说是丝毫不令她意外的——在客厅的入口，站着两个身穿深色礼服的修长身影。

阿佳莎觉得自己的世界瞬间坠入了无边无际的黑暗。

【1】补充医学：其实就是麻瓜的医学。至于那个“理论”，没错其实就是近亲结婚容易生出畸形儿的理论而已。


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 107

阿佳莎简直不敢想象她们都看见了些什么，莫大的不安与恐惧很快就擒获住了她，不过所幸的是，她的大脑反应一向都足够迅速。厄休拉和卡西奥佩娅为什么会出现在这里？她们此时此刻难道不应该好好地待在塞尔温庄园的别墅里喝着香槟吗？至于卡西奥佩娅——她的妹妹，在这种窘迫至极的时刻，脸上为什么会依然挂着只属于不轨胜利者的狡黠笑容？

同样作为这场“闹剧”的“主演”之一，阿克瑞斯的表现则比阿佳莎慌张得多。他战战兢兢地看向了站在前方的他的母亲和妹妹，脸上仅存的一点儿血色也在片刻间灰飞烟灭了。“母亲，卡茜……”他颤颤巍巍地张了张嘴，“你们怎么会在这里？”

“这个问题应该由我们来问你，阿克瑞斯——”卡西奥佩娅的眼中没有流露出丝毫的惊讶，而是盛气凌人地抱起了双臂，“你们刚刚在做些什么？”

阿佳莎近乎是绝望地闭上了双眼。她终于意识到了——这是一个圈套，一个该死的圈套。从一开始，阿克瑞斯和塞尔温家族的婚约就只是一个谎言，为的只是让她那头脑简单的弟弟因为这件事自乱阵脚。至于今晚的舞会，那包配方不明的魔药，还有此刻出现在她们二人眼前的厄休拉与卡西奥佩娅——都仅仅只是这个圈套的其中一环而已。

而这个圈套的制造者，阿佳莎第一个联想到的人便是卡西奥佩娅。没错了，除了卡茜又还会有谁呢？在这个世界上，除了卡茜之外，又还有谁能够对她和阿克瑞斯了解得如此知根知底呢？

可是……

想到这里，阿佳莎又止不住地感到怀疑——这个圈套从一开始就显得过于缜密且滴水不漏，而这却又完全不像是卡西奥佩娅本人的风格。

“阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅，”厄休拉的脸色在此时阴沉得可怕，“现在立刻给我滚出去！”

从前一向深得母亲喜爱的卡西奥佩娅，面对着厄休拉的怒火也不由得怔愣了一下，原本残存在脸上的得意与喜悦也一下子消失不见了。

整个客厅很快就只剩下了厄休拉与阿佳莎两个人。阿佳莎站在原地调整着呼吸，竭尽全力地让自己的头脑再一次清醒起来。现在该怎么办？她该怎么向厄休拉解释，才能够平息厄休拉心中的怒火？而厄休拉——在见证了刚才发生的荒唐的一切之后，又怎么还会愿意继续相信她的“谎言”呢？

“夫人，”阿佳莎鼓起了勇气，以最快的速度理清了事情的来龙去脉，一字一句地看着厄休拉解释道，“您听我说……这件事是个圈套，事情不是您刚才看见的那样。在您离开之后，我就发现了那包留给阿克瑞斯的魔药的异样——它的味道闻起来和一般的退烧魔药截然不同。在当时我一直想不明白，可我现在终于回想起来了，那两种奇怪的味道究竟是怎么回事——吐真剂的味道，闻起来应该是无色无味的，但其中含有的雏菊根汁液触碰到退烧魔药的原材料之一后，就会散发出浓烈的类似于消毒水的气味；至于热巧克力和柠檬汁，我上一次闻到这种问道是在魔药课堂上制作迷情剂的时候。”

在阿佳莎上气不接下气地解释的全程里，厄休拉始终一言不发，神情冰冷得骇人。

“这也意味着……”阿佳莎带着最后几丝期望看向了她的继母，“意味着——”

意味着有人要陷害我。

意味着有人不惜牺牲阿克瑞斯的尊严，也要利用他陷害我。

“没错。”只不过最后出乎阿佳莎意料的是，厄休拉居然这么对她说道，“如果我是斯拉格霍恩教授的话，我或许会为你感到骄傲的，亲爱的——在学业上，你的确对得起‘全优考生’这个称号。”

阿佳莎茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“您是……什么意思？”

“你难道以为这些都是卡西奥佩娅做的吗？”厄休拉近乎是无奈地苦笑了一声，“天呐，可是她又怎么有这样的胆识和能力？”

仿佛脑海深处有一颗埋藏已久的定时炸.弹在此刻轰然炸裂，将她心中最后的几丝渺茫的希望摧毁得粉碎。阿佳莎不可置信地看着厄休拉摇晃着脑袋，嘴里不停地喃喃着：“这怎么可能……哪怕你再怎么厌恶我，你是不会对你的儿子做出这种事的。”

“哦，对我儿子做出‘这种事’？可如果不是因为这件事每日每夜地折磨着我，我又怎么会逼迫自己做出这种事？是，你说的没错，我的确往魔药中加入了吐真剂和微量的谜情剂，可这一切发生的前提是——我所担忧的事情都是真实的。”厄休拉不带任何感情地反问道，“而你是不是忘记你父亲的死了，阿佳莎？你知道上一个让斯拉格霍恩教授感到万分骄傲的学生叫什么名字吗？她当时和你一样的年轻，一样的聪明，一样憎恨着自己的家庭——她就是曾经的厄休拉·罗齐尔。不过现在已经无所谓了，我想我已经知道我想要的答案了。你知道吗，阿佳莎？如果可以的话，我也很想要再给你一次机会，很想要再让你在这个世界上存活得久一些。虽然我很不想承认，但也不得不承认——就算你和我之间没有任何的血缘关系，你却是这三个孩子里和我最为相似的人，梅林还真是喜欢和人开玩笑，是不是？”

“我从来就没有想要和你的孩子争抢些什么，”阿佳莎看着厄休拉的眼睛，几乎是倔强地反驳道，“从一开始就没有过这样的想法。更何况，我又能和他们争抢些什么呢？我的母亲从一开始就死了，我是混血，就算父亲还活在这个世界上——我也未必能够过得比卡西奥佩娅更好。我想要的，不过只是像其他的巫师那样正常地活下去而已……”

“也许吧，”厄休拉却淡淡地打断了她，“也许你说得对——你本身没有做错些什么，这都是你父亲和你母亲的错。但是，这也并不代表我不能够憎恨你、厌恶你。你知道我最恨你哪一点吗？在今天之前，我最恨的，就是你是你母亲的孩子。你母亲是个什么下贱的东西？她甚至连名字都没有遗留下来，而你，你又有什么资格能够活蹦乱跳地活着，直到今天？但这些，其实我也不是完全不能够忍受——再说了，就算我再怎么感到无法忍受，我也不是一直咬牙切齿地忍受着你……一直到了今晚吗？”

而此时，阿佳莎的右手正死死地攥着衣角，左手去悄无声息地溜进了长袍的口袋之中——她的魔杖正静静地躺在那个宽大的口袋里。

“但是——”忽然，厄休拉的声音却猝不及防地变得震耳欲聋起来，阿佳莎也不禁被她突如其来的举动吓得向后倒退了好几步，“你千不该万不该，就是不该做一件事——不该对我的儿子，我可怜的阿克瑞斯下手！他是我唯一的儿子！你的母亲夺走了我的丈夫，难道在十几年后，她的女儿还要连我唯一的儿子都抢夺走吗！做梦！我不会让你得逞的……不论发生什么，我都不会让你得逞的！”

原本端庄艳丽的贵妇人就像是中了什么魔咒一般，在一刹那变得扭曲而又歇斯底里起来。她的一双灰绿色眼睛瞪得大大的，就像是死去鱼类尸体的身上的眼珠子一般；从前在阿佳莎眼中看起来纤细柔美的身躯，在这个时刻也化作了枯萎干瘪的树藤。她像疯了似的朝着阿佳莎伸出手来，尖利的指甲像疾风一样划过了她那可怜继女身上的长袍，发出了“哗啦啦”的如同呼啸般的响声。

“把你的魔杖交给我！把你的魔杖交给我，阿佳莎！”

厄休拉冲着阿佳莎尖叫着，而阿佳莎则条件反射性地抽出了魔杖，对准了她。

“不……”阿佳莎拼命地摇着头，满脑子都在思索着应该如何从厄休拉的魔爪中逃脱出去，“你已经完全失去理智了，夫人。”

厄休拉可没有那个闲情逸致继续和她攀谈下去了。在阿佳莎说话的这个空档，她也同样毫不客气地拿出了自己的魔杖，厉声对着阿佳莎喊道：“粉身碎骨！”

“铁甲护身！”一记铁铁甲将厄休拉的攻击反弹在了她身后的墙壁上，将暗绿色的墙角击打出了一个巨大的窟窿。

阿佳莎飞速地环顾了一下四周，意识到了自己的处境究竟有多么的严峻。在格林格拉斯庄园内部，她没有办法幻影移形，因为庄园的四周设置了“血缘界限”。至于让其他人帮忙的方法就更不可行了。阿克瑞斯仍旧烧得神志不清，卡西奥佩娅在太阳从西边出来的哪天也不可能帮着她反抗自己的母亲。这样一来，她就只有一个办法了——她只能够利用飞路网逃脱。

客厅的左侧安放着一个巨大的壁炉，这时壁炉内的火焰也已经熄灭了，阿佳莎知道这是自己仅剩的最后一个机会，她必须牢牢地抓住它。然而，既然阿佳莎能够考虑到的事情，比她年长二十余载的厄休拉·罗齐尔·格林格拉斯又怎么可能没有想到呢？

“四分五裂！”

“铁甲护身！”

阿佳莎及时地将厄休拉投向壁炉方向的咒语挡开了，却也因为这样，没能逃脱她朝自己投来的下一个魔咒。

一记红光稳稳地落在了阿佳莎的膝盖上，她能够感受得到膝盖的部位瞬间因为那个魔咒而变得僵硬起来。没错，如果想要阻止她逃脱，最好的办法就是毁了她的双腿——厄休拉显然对此很有经验。

看着一步一步朝自己走来的厄休拉，阿佳莎感到全身的血液都涌上了自己的脑袋。

“真是可惜，”厄休拉来到半跪在地面上的阿佳莎面前，毫不留情地挥动了一下手中的魔杖，“是时候说再见了——”

“神锋无影！”

只是，厄休拉恐怕怎么也没有想到的是，早已变得精疲力尽的阿佳莎竟然会在最后的时刻朝她投出了一记她从来就没有听说过的魔咒。片刻的茫然过后，一道巨大的伤口已经出现在了她白皙光滑的脸颊上，殷红的血液犹如泉水般止不住地向外涌出着。

她的眼睛由于震惊和暴怒的缘故而瞪得大大的，看上去近乎就要从眼眶里掉落，并将要滚落到地面上。


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 108

“你……”厄休拉大口大口地喘着气，不可置信地审视着阿佳莎，“你怎么敢……你怎么可能……”

——她刚刚投出的那个咒语，是毋庸置疑的黑魔法。

可是，她是怎么学会这个咒语的？现在霍格沃茨里的所有教授全都是邓布利多的人，即便是学校里最为狡猾的霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，也不可能向学生们传授黑魔法。而阿佳莎，据她所知，并没有加入霍格沃茨的食死徒预备役阵营。那么，事情就只剩下两种可能了——要么，这个咒语是由食死徒预备役的其中一员所创并传授给了阿佳莎；要么，这个咒语本身就是出自于阿佳莎之手。

但是……

阿佳莎？她所认识的阿佳莎，又怎么可能有那个能力创造出如此具备杀伤力的黑魔法咒语？

……

阿佳莎最后的一记神锋无影虽然几乎让厄休拉毁了容，却也还是没能够阻挡住厄休拉朝自己袭来的攻击。

“钻心剜骨！”

一记钻心咒击打在了阿佳莎脆弱的后背，她也因此重重地摔落到了地面上，手中的雪松木魔杖滚落而出，一种从出生以来就从未体验过的巨大疼痛感顷刻便席卷了她的全身。阿佳莎恣意尖叫着，完全已经忘却了淑女的矜持，十指的指甲死死地扣着地毯，几乎就要把地毯抠出两个窟窿来。可就算是这么做，身上的疼痛感却也没能够减轻半分。她感到自己全身的肋骨就如同被什么人用坚硬冰冷的利器狠狠地敲碎，接着再被他狠狠地碾压成粉末一般——如果不是因为确信这是钻心咒的作用，阿佳莎甚至都可以嗅得到来那自于自己身体的血腥味道。

咸涩的汗水混合着屈辱的泪水，顺着阿佳莎的肌肤滑落而下，浸湿了她身上厚重的长袍，让她的全身都覆盖满了令人不适的黏腻感。一直等到阿佳莎的尖叫声渐渐地变得微弱下去之后，厄休拉才停止了钻心咒的攻击，接着缓缓地蹲下.身子，伸出手来，捡起了阿佳莎掉落在地面上的雪松木魔杖。

意识到了什么的阿佳莎吃力地抬起头，视线渐渐地变得模糊起来，可厄休拉手中的那根魔杖却显得愈发地清晰。她的脑海中开始不断涌现出一些画面——在十一岁那年，她终于等来了属于自己的那一只猫头鹰，终于正式地成为了霍格沃茨的一名学生。在卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯艳羡的目光下，格林格拉斯先生亲自为她披上了一件全新的校袍，袍子的四周滚着精致的银边，领带是只属于斯莱特林学院的银绿色。格林格拉斯先生似乎对于她的分院结果很有信心，没有经过任何考虑地，就自作主张地认定了她一定是一名斯莱特林。接着，她们一同来到了对角巷，一同来到了奥利凡德的魔杖店。热情的店长带领着她尝试了一根又一根的魔杖，并且告诉她，是魔杖挑选主人而不是主人挑选魔杖。

而那个时候，她又是怎么想的？她在想——开什么玩笑呢，魔杖是死的，而人是活的。奥利凡德还告诉了她些什么？不太记得了，唯一记得的是——他告诉她，她很有学习黑魔法的天赋，将来说不定会是一名出色的‘战士’。

父亲听完了奥利凡德的回答，似乎很是满意，他笑盈盈地掏出了一袋金加隆，交给奥利凡德的消费近乎是魔杖价格的两倍。走出了店门，他告诉她，魔杖就是巫师的一切——没有了魔杖，即便是法力再高强的纯血巫师，也会变得连麻瓜都不如。

混沌间，在阿佳莎的内心最深处，好似再一次响起了阵阵吊诡的嗓音，低沉而又飘渺。

‘他死了，已经死去好久了。’

是的，是的，这我当然知道。他是我的父亲，我可是亲眼看着他慢慢地离开这个世界的。

‘你再也见不到他了。’

当然，我当然明白。他已经死了，哪怕是现在，他的尸体恐怕也已经开始腐烂了。

‘你没有能够救下他的性命，哪怕你知道，他其实是爱你的。’

是啊……可我在那个时候，又还能够怎么做呢？

‘而现在，你甚至连他留给你的最后一样事物都没办法保住了。那可是他留给你的，最后一样只属于你一个人的礼物啊。’

那一刹那，就好像被重锤狠狠地击中了一样，猛烈地悲痛与愧疚在时隔整整一年之后终于还是降临在了阿佳莎的身上。她使出了全身的最后几丝力气，尽力地撑起了自己的身体，深吸了一口气，看着厄休拉的眼睛，一字一句地请求道：“求求你，不要……”

“不可能。”厄休拉十分冷漠地回绝了她，“你是一名巫师，原谅我只能这么做。”

“求求你……不要……这是父亲最后留给我的东西……”可阿佳莎偏偏表现得像是没有听见似的，依旧锲而不舍地哀求着，“不管你要对我做些什么，至少……至少不要摧毁了这根魔杖，求求你……”

厄休拉居高临下地审视着在地面上匍匐挣扎的阿佳莎，终于如释重负般地笑了。

“对不起。”她勾了勾嘴角，将手中的雪松木魔杖放到了阿佳莎的跟前，然后用两只手握住了它的两端，“原谅我，孩子，因为我实在是太喜欢看见你痛苦的样子了。”

说完，她没有丝毫犹豫地，就像是捏死了一只无足轻重的蚂蚱那样，轻而易举地，把那根雪松木魔杖折断了。

一瞬间，时间好似就此静止了，四周再也没有阿佳莎的尖叫声或是厄休拉的冷笑声，只剩下了如冷风呼啸般的刺耳声响环绕在阿佳莎的耳畔间。被掰断的那根雪松木魔杖如同被丢弃后死去的孩子那样静静地躺在地面上，天地之间的最后一丝光亮也在她的世界里彻底消失不见了。

阿佳莎觉得自己的心中好像有什么东西碎裂了，并且以后不论她再怎么努力地去尝试拼凑，也无法将它恢复如初了。

——那究竟是什么呢？

‘对不起，父亲，最后我还是让你失望了。’

后来，她想她终于想出了问题的答案。没有人是从出生起就想要成为一个失望的，即便是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯也不例外。

可是……可是如果她不懂得如何表现得不在乎，如果她不懂得如何表现得不叛逆，她又该怎么说服自己——该怎么说服自己在这浑浑噩噩的现实中生存下去？

实际上，她也不喜欢在厄休拉害死父亲的时候选择袖手旁观、明哲保身。实际上，她也不喜欢在自己这本不算漫长却又显得极其冗长的人生中成为一个异类。实际上，她也渴望像霍格沃茨里其他的同学们一样，拥有一个平凡而又普通，却又幸福美满的家庭。这样每当她面临着什么困难或是感到消极迷茫的时候，只要稍稍回过身去，总是能够看见母亲为自己端来一碗暖暖的鸡茸蘑菇热汤，亦或是能够听见父亲的几句略显唠叨却又语重心长的教诲。

可现实是，每当她回过身去，她只能发现自己的身后原来是空无一人。

而在厄休拉的眼中，阿佳莎看见魔杖被摧毁之后的则表现堪称诡异。她既没有大哭大叫，也没有朝着自己发泄她的怒火。她只是静静地、一瘸一拐地站了起来，低垂着头，一言不发。

阿佳莎的这种反常表现无疑令厄休拉感觉自己的一记重拳仿佛打在了棉花上。就在她打算开口挑衅些什么的时候，却没有料到，阿佳莎会在这时小声地低笑起来。

一开始，她的笑声还是轻柔缓慢而又断断续续的，可紧接着，她的笑声却渐渐地变得尖锐刺耳起来，直至她最终开始无所顾忌地放声狂笑着——笑得浑身颤抖，笑得天花乱坠，笑得几乎就快要直不起腰来。

阿佳莎的笑声令厄休拉感到心里发怵。她警惕地举起了手中的魔杖，对准了阿佳莎，但又同时意识到——失去了魔杖的这个女孩，对她而言早就不存在什么威胁了。

“你在笑些什么？”厄休拉冷冷地质问道，手中的魔杖依然朝着阿佳莎。

阿佳莎昂起了头，厄休拉这才看清楚了她脸上的神情。奇怪的是，明明这个女孩的面容依然如旧，可在厄休拉看来，阿佳莎双原本明亮澄澈的琥珀色眼睛好似一下子变得阴沉而又晦黯起来，失去了其中所有的光亮。也同样是在这时，厄休拉才猛然惊觉——原来她豢养多年的‘猛兽’，终于开始显露出了‘獠牙’

“你知道我为什么觉得你可悲吗，夫人？”阿佳莎问。

“什么？”阿佳莎的这个疑问瞬间便激怒了厄休拉。她认为她好似没有搞清楚状况——现在被牢牢控制在手心里的人，明明应该是她才对。

“其实很简单，你最可悲的地方就在于……你从来就没有在为你自己活着，夫人。”已经失去了所有筹码的阿佳莎大概是真的无所畏惧起来，她从容地微笑着，眼睛直勾勾地与厄休拉对视着，“不，我这么说，并不是指你这一生都在为孩子或是家庭操劳。事实上恰恰相反，你这一生，就没有为你自己活着，也没有为你所爱的人活着。你知道你一直在为什么人活着吗？这才是最可笑的部分——你一直在为死人活着。”

厄休拉猛地一怔。

“你说你恨我，是因为我是我母亲的孩子。可你仔细想想，我的母亲是谁，这真的重要吗？”阿佳莎接着反问道，“不管她是什么赫夫帕夫学院出身的‘泥巴种’，还是圣芒戈里的某个护理师，亦或者……是倒翻巷两旁的其中一名妓.女；不管她到底是叫维拉·格雷厄姆，还是叫什么玛丽·道森还是劳拉·卡尔顿，这对你而言真的重要吗？”

厄休拉没有回答她的话，而阿佳莎正反客为主地朝她步步逼近着，“哦，得了吧，她压根就不认识你，可你呢？你几乎为了这个你甚至都不知道是否存在的幻影，足足地赔上了你的前半生，难道不是吗？就回想一下你前半生都做了些什么吧，夫人，你还没有意识到吗——你一直都生活在仇恨中，将自己的生活尽数变成了仇恨。而你仇恨的对象呢？她早就已经死了！她早就已经死了许多年了！夫人，恕我直言，如果我是你的话，我是绝对不会像你这样——愚蠢地把一副好牌给打得……”

“啪！”

没想到阿佳莎的话还没有完全说完，厄休拉就已经恼羞成怒地狠狠地抽了她一巴掌。这一耳光来得实在是过于猝不及防，以至于阿佳莎被她的力道给逼得生生向后倒退了好几米。她感觉自己右边的脸颊正火辣辣地发烫着、肿胀着，可心里却比任何时候都还要快活。

她明白的，厄休拉在从前纵使再怎么厌恶她，也不会亲自动手打她——因为她认为她身上的血液是肮脏的，认为触碰她是对于自己的一种羞辱与玷污。

可现在……

“钻心剜骨！”

只不过，厄休拉并没有给予阿佳莎任何喘息的时间。阿佳莎还没来得及感受那苦涩的喜悦，下一记钻心咒便已经无情地朝着她袭来。

*** ***

西里斯在早晨是被彼得的定时闹钟吵醒的。

“咕咕咕——”

“起床啦——”

“太阳已经照到屁股上啦——”

……

西里斯烦躁地深吸了一口气，将覆盖在身上的毛毯踹下了床，接着拿起放在床头柜上的魔杖，对准了书桌上的那个该死的嘈杂的闹钟就是一记“粉身碎骨”。很快，彼得的十六岁的生日礼物便化作了一摊无用的废物碎片，而它真正的主人——也就是彼得·佩迪鲁先生，对此不仅毫不知情，并且仍旧平躺在床面上呼呼大睡着。

圣诞假期已经过去了一半，但是西里斯还是没有收到任何有关阿佳莎的消息。刚开始，他还指望着自己的“小女友”能够主动地给自己寄来几封圣诞祝福，可很快他就发现这种想法完全是痴人说梦了。因为在假期开始的几天后，他不仅没有收到任何阿佳莎的来信；就算是他本人寄过去的信件，阿佳莎也没有给予自己任何的回信。

这个该死的、不知礼数的斯莱特林！

她怎么还有脸去谴责格兰芬多都是一群没有礼貌的莽夫！

事实上，这也不是阿佳莎第一次这么做了。早在暑假的时候，面对着自己的“郑重道歉”，我们的格林格拉斯小姐也同样表现得疏离而又冷淡。西里斯几乎能够想象得到阿佳莎回到学校后为自己辩护时的模样——她一定会表现得一脸坦然，然后告诉自己，她在圣诞假的时候忙得要命，完全没有那个时间给他回信。

西里斯一面想着，一面却又下意识地扫了一眼书桌。一封写到一半的信纸正静静地躺在桌面上，在信纸的旁边，放置着一支羽毛笔和一罐深红色的墨水。

看见了那封未完成的信件，西里斯的内心又止不住开始动摇了起来。他紧紧地咬住了下唇，一直到嘴唇开始渐渐泛白也没有松开。

这大概是他生平第一次这么渴望学校能够快点儿开学，因为开学之后，他就能够再一次见到她了。


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 109

两张单人床，一把椅子，一张圆形的桌子，一盏布制的吊灯。这些便是这狭小的卧室的全部了。

就好像做了一场冗长的噩梦，阿佳莎再一次清醒过来的时候，自己就已经身处在这陌生的环境之中了。她抬起头望去，雪白的天花板上覆盖着花环形状的石雕——鸢尾花、百合、玫瑰、紫藤萝、风信子……如果她的记忆没有出现差错的话，格林格拉斯庄园别墅的天花板可没有这样别具一格的装潢。

她张了张嘴，却发现自己的喉咙干涩难耐。也对，被厄休拉用钻心咒折磨了足足几十分钟，就算是钢铁般的身躯也迟早会支撑不住的。

紧接着，她深吸了一口气，努力地回忆着在那之后发生的事。在自己对厄休拉“口出狂言”之后，她们之间还发生了些什么？她好像记得，厄休拉最终还是被她的话语给激怒了，她失控了，第一次出手打了她。然后呢？在那之后还发生了些什么？这一次，阿佳莎却发现自己回答不上这个问题。原因很简单，因为在那之后，她并没能抵挡得住厄休拉的又一次攻击，在钻心咒带来的剧痛中逐渐昏死了过去。

阿佳莎伸出手，下意识地用右手的食指去触摸左手的无名指，可那原本熟悉的冰凉触感却并没有如期而至。她低下头，静静地观察着自己的手掌。只见在她空空如也的左手无名指下端出现了一处不易察觉的凹陷，看上去仿佛像是一道勒痕。但阿佳莎知道这并不是什么勒痕，和那完全没有一点儿关系。

她心情复杂地抚摸着被取下黑曜石戒指的无名指，内心一时之间五味杂陈。这不奇怪，厄休拉已经放弃她了，对她而言，阿佳莎仅仅是一枚弃子。既然如此，她和布莱克之间的婚约也全然没有存在的必要了。如果她没有猜错的话，厄休拉在这个时候估计已经采取了行动，将格林格拉斯家中的变故告知了布莱克的父母了吧？阿佳莎了解布莱克家族的脾性，如果布莱克的父母知晓了她血统的真相，是一定会在第一时间毫不犹豫地摧毁这一桩婚约的。

至于卡西奥佩娅……至于他们最终会不会继续选择让卡西奥佩娅代表格林格拉斯家族与布莱克家族的西里斯或是雷古勒斯联姻，这便不是她能够得知的事情了。

更何况，她现在也已经没有那个身份去操心这些“无关紧要”的事情了，不是吗？

就在阿佳莎一个人蜷缩在墙角满脑子胡思乱想着的时候，卧室的房门突然被人“咔哒”一声地打开了。阿佳莎立刻警惕地抬起了头。虽然不知道自己现在具体是在什么地方，但对于自己所处的地方究竟是一种怎样的环境，从小在纯血家族长大的阿佳莎心里还是有数的。

门缓缓地开了，几个身穿长袍的女人走了进来。站在最中央的黑发女人留着一头齐腰的长卷发，皮肤苍白，神情孤傲；而站在她身侧的另一位红发姑娘看上去则要更加年轻一些，她身披一条天蓝色的丝质长裙，姜红色的卷发上堆满了贵重的首饰。可不知道为什么，虽然红发女人的衣着明显要更加华贵一些，可一站在黑发女人的身边，她的神情始终都表现得尤为胆怯。

而此时此刻，坐在墙角的阿佳莎心态也好不到哪里去。她微微瞪大了眼睛，掌心渗出了冷汗，刺骨的恐惧一点一点地从心底开始蔓延至她的每一寸肌肤。

很好，她想她现在知道自己到底在什么地方了。她也认出了站在最前方的那个黑发女人到底是谁。

——贝拉特里克斯·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇。

正当阿佳莎带着胆怯的目光上下打量着贝拉特里克斯时，后者倏地一步上前，挑起了手中的魔杖，猝不及防地对着阿佳莎的眼睛发射了一个咒语。手无寸铁的阿佳莎瞬间就被击中了，眼睛开始像被火焰灼烧了那样火辣辣地发烫着。她闭上了双眼，大口大口地喘着气，双手却将身上的棉布裙角攥得更紧了一些。

紧接着，贝拉特里克斯冰冷而又骇人的声音从她的头顶传来：“注意你的眼睛，该死的杂种！”

阿佳莎没有出声，而是默默地回忆着贝拉特里克斯方才脸上的神情。不知怎的，在她朝自己发出恶咒的那一刹那，她的样子莫名地令她想起了西里斯。

西里斯……西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯现在会在什么地方？他会发现关于她的异常吗？当他知道了发生在她身上的这些事后，他又会怎么想呢？还能怎么想呢，这个问题才刚从阿佳莎的心里冒出来，她就止不住地腹诽着自己的可笑。他还能怎么想呢？他终于自由了，他终于可以摆脱她这个与他格格不入的斯莱特林了，她还能够指望他怎么想呢？

“……哦，放心吧，你的眼睛没事。”随后，贝拉特里克斯的嗓音切断了阿佳莎的思绪，她再一次睁开了双眼，只不过并没有胆量将目光放置在贝拉特里克斯的脸上，“只是给你一点小小的教训，让你明白自己现在的地位而已。说实在的，你可这是令我惊奇——一个混血的杂种，居然能够一直以纯血的身份苟活到今天，还差点让你的养母厄休拉毁了容……现在，感恩戴德地接受你将要面临的一切吧，你这个肮脏的、令人感到耻辱的混血——”

贝拉特里克斯的后半段话阿佳莎压根就没有听进心里去，满脑子都在疯狂地祈求着这场滑稽可笑的“演讲”能够尽快地结束。而阿佳莎很快就能够得偿所愿了。

因为就在这时，阵阵啼哭声忽然从红发女人的身后传来。阿佳莎这才发现，原来站在她面前的不仅仅只有那个不知姓名的红发女人和贝拉特特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，还有另外两名看上去约莫只有十一二岁的小女孩。

“吵死了！”贝拉特里克斯显然被这阵哭声激怒了，她回过头去，以最快的速度朝那两名女孩发出了一记“无声无息”，接着带着嫌恶的神情转头看向了她身边的那名红发少女，“看好她们几个，如果你还想好好地在这个家族里待下去的话。”

“是的，夫人。”红发少女卑微的姿态令阿佳莎联想起了家养小精灵，她感到有些不适。

贝拉特里克斯走后，窄小的卧室内变得落针可闻。阿佳莎这才重新捡起了胆量，开始慢慢地打量起了眼前的这三名女孩。平心而论，红头发的那一位实在是漂亮得惊人。和卡西奥佩娅或是厄休拉的那种病态冷峻的美丽不同，红发少女的美是明媚而又热烈的；一头齐腰的姜红色长发堪比落日的余晖，一双宝蓝色眼睛纯净得没有一丝杂质。

而她身后的那两位还在哭泣的小女孩则没有这样令人眼前一亮的美貌了。她们的长相极为相似，不出意外的话应该是来自于同一个家庭的双胞。同样的普通，头发也同样是十分普通的棕褐色，浑身颤抖的胆怯模样总是让阿佳莎不由自主地联想到了一年级的赫夫帕夫。

阿佳莎冷冷地看着她们，内心却又开始禁不住地觉得悲哀。究竟是怎样的父母，才会把两名如此脆弱无助的小女孩送来这种地方？

“你叫什么名字？”而就在阿佳莎一言不发地观察着她们的时候，红发少女却选择了率先一步上前，笑盈盈地用手拉住了阿佳莎的手臂，“我叫作茱莉娅·伯纳德（Giulia.Bernard）——‘圣女’茱莉娅。”

圣女茱莉娅？倒还不如直接称呼自己为“罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的情妇”来得更加简单直白些。

茱莉娅耳边的那两串蓝水晶耳坠正由于她身上的动作不停地摇晃着，发出了“噼里啪啦”的清脆声响。阿佳莎面无表情地打量着茱莉娅脸上的粉色雀斑，过了良久，才像一台没有感情的机器那样，吐出了一句话：“我叫作阿佳莎，Agatha……Whatever——”

没错，阿佳莎这才猛地意识到，她原来已经不再是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯了。

茱莉娅听后会意地点点头，并没有露出意外的表情。随后，侧过身去，将站在自己身后的那两名小女孩推到了阿佳莎的跟前，对她说道：“她们是怀特家的女儿，分别叫‘安’和‘艾米丽’，从今往后，你们就要一同生活在这个房间里了，我相信你们一定能够相处得很愉快的。”

茱莉娅说出这话时的语气显得轻快而又明朗，丝毫没有痛苦或是哀怨的感觉。联想到她的身份，阿佳莎不由得微微蹙眉，同时忍不住在内心发问——她此刻真的快乐吗？她真的是心甘情愿地承受着这一切的吗？

只不过，阿佳莎也知道，不论自己再怎么纳闷与不解，这一位“圣女”茱莉娅小姐都是不会告诉她问题的答案的。

“对了，”茱莉娅接着插话道，“你们都还没有吃饭吧？主人为你们几个准备了晚饭——”说着，莱斯特兰奇庄园的小精灵便将手中的托盘交到了茱莉娅的手中，再由茱莉娅将它们放置在了卧室的桌面上。阿佳莎注意到，她湛蓝色的眸子一动不动地望着自己，好似在期待着些什么。

“快吃吧。”茱莉娅催促道。

虽然有些不情愿，可阿佳莎不愿意把自己活活饿死。于是她也只好乖乖地按照茱莉娅的话来到了桌子前，伸手将放在上面的食物拿了起来。一块干面包，一碗生菜沙拉，一块干乳酪，一杯冷牛奶。不可否认，这一顿晚饭看上去简直要比霍格沃茨家养小精灵的口粮还要寒酸。

但阿佳莎没有抱怨什么，只是默默地把干面包放入口中咬了一口。

第一感觉就是，难吃——不、是、一、般、的、难、吃。

她把干面包咬了一口就放了下来，转而拿起水杯中的牛奶喝了大半杯。等空腹感渐渐消失之后，阿佳莎才拿起怀特姐妹的那一份晚饭，来到了双胞胎的面前，然后分别将两块干面包放入了她们的手中。这时，贝拉特里克斯的无声咒也已经解除了，怀特双胞胎也不再继续哭泣了。其中一位名叫安的小女孩快速地瞥了阿佳莎一眼，然后怯怯地伸手接过了自己的晚饭，没有反抗些什么，嘴里小声地说了一句“谢谢”。

而另一位名叫艾米丽的小妹妹，则表现得没有这么温顺了。在拿过属于自己的那一块干面包之后，她没有丝毫犹豫地转身走入了卧室的洗手间内，接着，在所有人讶异的注视下，她狠狠地把手中的面包甩入了盥洗室的脏水盆中。

“这种东西，谁要吃就吃吧！反正我是不会吃的！”艾米丽愤恨地啐道，“与其让我这样生不如死地活着，我倒还宁愿活活饿死算了！”


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 110

“艾米丽！”安在看见了艾米丽的荒唐举动后，立刻恐惧不安地大声叫出了对方的名字，“你——你在做什么呀？”

“就像你看见的那样，”艾米丽此刻的表现和真正的格兰芬多们相比起来全然不遑多让，“我是绝对不会吃这些人给我的东西的，绝对！就算我活活饿死了，我也不会委屈自己，强迫自己成为一名娼.妇的！”

当眼前的小女孩说出“娼.妇”这个令人咋舌的词语的时候，阿佳莎还是没能克制住自己好奇的冲动，下意识地朝着茱莉娅所在的方向瞥了一眼。只是没有想到的是，站在艾米丽·怀特和安·怀特不远处的茱莉娅·伯纳德本人的脸上，丝毫没有被冒犯的痕迹。并且，阿佳莎能够看得出来，她不仅没有对艾米丽的话语感到生气，相反的似乎还对眼前所发生的一切感到饶有兴致。

安在艾米丽说出那番话之后，便再也无忍住自己内心的苦楚，即刻便在阿佳莎和茱莉娅的注视下小声地啜泣起来。

阿佳莎看了看茱莉娅，然后又看了看艾米丽，最后做出了一个令她自己都有些吃惊的决定。

她快速地一步上前来到艾米丽的身侧，一声不吭地伸出手掐住了艾米丽的下颚，接着将自己手中的那一半还没有被完全吃完的干面包活生生地塞进了她的嘴里。

艾米丽吃惊地瞪大了翠绿的眼珠子，嘴巴里发出了几阵低沉的哼叫。

“你……”下一秒，阿佳莎看见艾米丽终于不满地向后倒退了一步，可那一半干面包仍旧留在她的嘴里，“你做什么？！”

阿佳莎没有多余的心情去理会她的不满，在艾米丽发出抗议后，只是冷冷地横了她一眼。阿佳莎冰冷的视线就犹如利刃一般毫不留情地划在了艾米丽的脸上。这下，就算是几分钟前还表现得愤懑不已的艾米丽·怀特也只好讪讪地住嘴了。

见艾米丽终于安静了一些，阿佳莎才又一次用手把暴露在空气里的那一段干面包全部塞进了艾米丽的嘴里。

“咳咳……你是要噎死我吗！”

“这里有牛奶。你需要的话，我可以给你一些。”

阿佳莎一面说着，一面把手中的牛奶递给了她，艾米丽有些惶恐地打量了她一下，最终还是抓住了阿佳莎递过来的水杯。

等艾米丽把大半杯牛奶喝完了之后，阿佳莎才慢悠悠地抱起了双臂，带着审视的目光盯着艾米丽看了好一会儿。

“怎么？”艾米丽被她盯得极为不舒服，不由得尖声反问，“你也没比我好到哪里去，为什么还要来多管闲事？你难道不明白吗，你难道不明白为我们出现在这里意味着什么吗？意味着——从今往后，整个魔法界的人都只会将我们视作最为低贱、最为令人作呕的存在；从今往后什么人都能够随意地往我们的脸上吐口水——”

“你说得对，”还没等艾米丽把话说完，阿佳莎就有些不耐烦地打断了她，“我明白这意味着什么，也明白……我们今后的生活将会有多么的困难与煎熬。”

“那你为什么——”

“但是，”阿佳莎的稍稍抬起了眼睛，将沉静的目光稳稳地落在了艾米丽的脸上，“但是我们现在至少还活着。而你要是死了……才是真的什么希望都没有了。”

艾米丽猛地一怔。

“更何况，”阿佳莎继续补充道，“我们还要共同在这个房间里住上一段时间，我可不希望过几天你饿死之后，我要一直和一具逐渐发臭的尸体待在一块儿，你说是不是？”

说完，她如释重负地拍了拍双手，正欲转身返回到身后的床铺旁，却没想到茱莉娅灼热的视线在她刚才说话的全程里一直都紧紧地固定在她的身上。

阿佳莎的额头因此微微渗出了冷汗，而茱莉娅·伯纳德正在一步一步地朝她走来。

她能够感受到茱莉娅的手停留在她额前的发丝上，接着轻轻地将那几缕垂落下来的发丝别到了她的耳后。“你可真漂亮呀，”茱莉娅说出这话的语气，就仿佛她一直到此刻才看清了阿佳莎的长相，“怪不得我们的夫人会这么的‘喜欢’你。”

阿佳莎听了这话，只感觉自己的后背冷一阵热一阵的。她微微地抬起眼皮观察了一会儿站在自己眼前的这位红发少女，少女的年龄看起来与她想法，顶多不会超过二十岁，略显稚嫩的脸庞上混合着一股超越真实年龄的妩媚，反而将她本人的魅力衬托得更加独特了。她确实很漂亮，阿佳莎忍不住有些苦涩地想，只可惜她的身份地位却不如她的长相那么的讨人喜欢。

“……谢谢。”面对着茱莉娅突如其来的奉承，阿佳莎有些冷漠地向后躲了躲，嘴里淡淡地回应道，“你也不差。”

只不过，阿佳莎淡漠的表现似乎并没有让茱莉娅感到气馁。

“对了，”她接着轻快地问，“我还有一个问题想要问题。”

“是什么？”阿佳莎不解。

“你……是处女吗？”

在听清楚茱莉娅的问题之后，阿佳莎觉得自己的下巴都快垂到了地面上。“你……你问我，是什么？”

“你是处女吗？”她又一次若无其事地问道，眼角仍旧带着戏谑的笑意，“我听说你读过书，所以应该不用我来解释这个词是什么意思吧？”

她该死的当然知道“处女”是什么意思！可这算是什么令人咋舌问题？而为什么这个该死的茱莉娅·伯纳德还能够用那种开玩笑的语气将它说出口？

阿佳莎觉得自己此刻的脸庞估计窘迫得能够滴出血来。茱莉娅探寻的目光正锁定着她，而她竟会有些心虚地低下了头。“这重要吗？”她反问，“更何况，我是不是和你又有什么关系？”

可没想到茱莉娅·伯纳德在听完她的话后，居然心满意足地点了点头。“我想我已经知道我想要的答案了，”她笑眯眯地说，“夫人一定会对你感到满意的，所以，暂时来说，你是不会死的。”说到一半，她若有所思地顿了顿，“圣诞节快到了。圣诞节来临之后，整个庄园都会变得很忙碌，因此在今晚请你们都好好休息吧，明天又是新的一天了。”

说完，她便迈着轻飘飘地步伐离开了这个狭小的房间，临走前还不忘给房间的门上了锁。

茱莉娅走后，站在房间另一端的艾米丽即刻就低声抱怨道：“我不喜欢她。不，应该说我讨厌她。她怎么可以完全没有羞耻之心？”

阿佳莎不置可否，只是静静地回到了自己之前所在的墙角，抱起双臂将自己的身体蜷缩成了一团。她想她实在是太疲惫了。而就在这时，安和艾米丽也同样和阿佳莎一同来来到了角落里，阿佳莎见状，不禁有些困惑不解地瞥了她们一眼。

“谢谢你，”说出感谢的那个大概叫‘安’，“谢谢你让艾米丽吃了晚饭，如果不是你的话，我都不知道该怎么做才好了。”

“不用谢我。”阿佳莎低声说，“这没什么。”

这确实没什么，因为她相信艾米丽·怀特估计坚持不了几天就会自己主动地放弃那个想要活生生把自己饿死的愚蠢计划了。更何况，在现在的这种情况下，她最不需要的东西就是毫无用处的感激。

“你今年多少岁了？”艾米丽随后问。

“我今年，”阿佳莎思忖着转了转眼睛，“大概是十七岁吧。”

“茱莉娅说你读过书，”安也跟着问道，“这是什么意思？难道你会魔法吗？难道你曾经是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”

会魔法？这是什么意思？

阿佳莎看着安和艾米丽稚嫩的脸庞，若有所思地眯起了双眼。原来如此，她想她大概知道怀特家的这两名双胞胎究竟是什么身份了。在这之前她还一直感到不解，怀特家族就算没有布莱克那样名声显赫，倒也不至于堕落到需要把自己的女儿送给罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇做情妇的地步。

阿佳莎之前还怀疑过，她们是不是和她一样，都是混血的私生女？但现在，答案估计已经很明了了。

不论她们是不是私生女，她们都有一个有些可悲的共同点——那就是虽然出生在魔法家庭，却并不具备施展魔法的能力。换而言之，怀特家的双胞胎和茱莉娅·伯纳德，极有可能都是哑炮。

“是的。”安和艾米丽艳羡的目光令阿佳莎感到有些不适，但她还是点了点头，如实回答道，“我之前的确在霍格沃茨上过学。”

“那……那你为什么会被送到这里来？”艾米丽感到更加不解了。

阿佳莎苦涩地弯了弯嘴角。“我犯了一个错误，一个致命的错误。”

“你都十七岁了！”安也忿忿不平地说，“只要再坚持一会儿，你都可以从学校毕业了！”

啊，是的，是的。这她也清楚，她比任何人都要清楚这一点。

“不仅如此，”听了安和艾米丽的话，阿佳莎甚至还自嘲般地说道，“我本来……很快就可以结婚的。”

撒谎。她又在撒谎了。

“结婚？！”安和艾米丽异口同声地发出了惊呼，“这——可你现在该怎么办呀？那个原本该成为你丈夫的人呢？他为什么不阻止现在发生在你身上的这一切？”话音刚落，艾米丽又像是猛然间想起了什么似的，略显愤恨地啐道，“我明白了……那个男人估计也和我们的父亲一样是个食死徒，他把你献给莱斯特兰奇，一定是想要以此来博得黑魔王的好感和青睐。”

“天哪，”安的神情变得更加忧伤了，“如果是这样的话，那么他就太过分了！”

你们的父亲也不差。阿佳莎暗自腹诽，只不过并没有把这句话说出口。

“不，和他没关系。”她摇摇头，眼睛幽幽地看向了别处，语气在一时之间显得有些怅然，“他八成并不知道发生在我身上的这些事，事情的来龙去脉……稍微有一些复杂。总而言之，他是一个很好的人，并不是什么趋炎附势的食死徒。”

安和艾米丽在这之后还询问了她许多有关霍格沃茨的问题，阿佳莎全都一一向她们给出了解答。她告诉她们，霍格沃茨的确像传闻那般像一座梦幻的城堡，在学校里有四个特征分明的学院，分别是格兰芬多、斯莱特林、拉文克劳和赫夫帕夫——而她本人则隶属于斯莱特林。

“我们的父亲也是斯莱特林，”艾米丽的声音低低的，“而我现在恨死他了。”

阿佳莎注视着她失落的脸庞，想了想，最终还是没有把“斯莱特林是最盛产食死徒的学院”这个事实告知安和艾米丽。

“如果我们能够进入霍格沃茨，你觉得我们会被分进哪个学院？”

“不知道，”阿佳莎耸了耸肩，“非要说的话，赫夫帕夫或是格兰芬多吧。”

“我听说格兰芬多和斯莱特林势同水火，可我们全家都是斯莱特林。”

当她们提到格兰芬多的时候，阿佳莎的眼神似乎停滞了一会儿，所幸只是一小会儿。

“……这可不一定，”她苦笑着说，“就算你全家都是斯莱特林，你也有可能成为一名格兰芬多的。同理，就算你的父母和你的家人全是十恶不赦的坏人，这也并不妨碍你自己成为一名好人；成为什么样的人，是你自己的选择——当然，我这么说，并不是在暗示斯莱特林里全都是坏人。”

“你看上去就不像坏人，”艾米丽连忙说，“你是斯莱特林，也是好人，阿佳莎。”

错觉。那只是你的错觉，你被我的伪装和假象给欺骗了，可怜的姑娘。

“也许吧。”可最后，她却只是这样模棱两可地感慨道，“我想我有些困了，安、艾米丽。虽然茱莉娅·伯纳德看上去不像是什么好人，但她有一句话说得却是没错的——我们现在的确该休息了。”

听了这话，艾米丽和安这才乖乖地跑去盥洗室洗漱，接着安静地爬上了床铺。而阿佳莎的床安放在她们床铺的左侧，只要稍稍伸出手就能够得到她们的身体。阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，在床面上躺下后，伸手将身上的毛毯裹住了自己单薄的身体。

在莱斯特兰奇庄园度过的第一夜对于她而言煎熬得可怕。她并不知道自己将来会面对些什么，她的未来充满了危机与变数。她现在还被夺走了魔杖，自我防卫能力甚至连一般的麻瓜都不如。而莱斯特兰奇庄园的戒备却是魔法界内公认的森严，这也意味着，她从这里逃脱出去的希望近乎渺茫。

她缓缓地闭上了双眼，只觉得全身发冷。圣诞节快到了，而圣诞假结束之后，阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅也该返回霍格沃茨上学了。虽然同样都是父亲的孩子，可他们三个从此便踏上了截然不同的人生轨迹。

其实安和艾米丽说得对，她完全有理由去感到可惜与愤恨。事实上她也这么做了。只不过她也明白，对于当下的她而言，惋惜和愤懑的情绪除了给她徒增伤感之外，并没有别的用处。就像她自己对艾米丽所说的那样，如今对于她而言最重要的事，就是要尽她所能地生存下去。无论会发生什么，无论她将要面临什么，她都要想尽办法活下去。

因为除了她自己之外，没有人会来拯救她。

因为像她这样的‘坏孩子’，早就已经被这个世界抛弃了。


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 111

第二天一早，阿佳莎早早地就清醒过来了。不，准确地来说，昨天晚上她压根就没有真的睡着。而根据从耳边传来的被褥摩擦声与叹息声，阿佳莎也不难得知，怀特姐妹的情况恐怕也没有比她好到哪里去。

抬头看见房间正前方的指针指向了清晨六点整的时候，阿佳莎终于不再躺在床铺上犹豫，而是使出了全身的力气翻身下床，接着来到了盥洗室里洗漱。

如今她的身上套着一件纯白的棉布裙，裙摆紧紧遮住了膝盖，以至于丝丝凉意总是会时不时地从她裸露的双腿处传来。她伸出手，拢了拢自己波浪般的金色长发，再用手腕上的橡皮筋将它们尽数梳到脑后，露出了自己洁白光滑的额头。

洗漱完毕后，阿佳莎径直来到了衣帽间。这个小小的卧室虽然狭窄得令人不适，却五脏俱全。在打开衣柜后，阿佳莎看见衣柜里陈列着好几条洁净的棉布裙，只不过它们的款式都和她自己身上的这一条一样，无趣而又乏味。

她轻叹了一口气，知道自己在这时并没有挑选和抱怨的资本，于是便以最快的速度抽出了那件最为宽松的灰色长袍披在了身上。不知怎么的，这个约莫只有一平米的衣帽间总是给阿佳莎一种诡异阴森的感觉。她抬起头来环视了一下衣帽间的各个角落，幸运的是并没有在里面发现渗人的血迹，却意外地在衣帽间的最底部注意到了一条浅浅的划痕。

阿佳莎微微弯下腰，用手指触碰了一下墙壁底部的划痕——她很快就发现了这并不是什么划痕，而是有什么刻意留下的刻字。

可是，这个人会是谁呢？

为了得到自己想要的答案，她干脆直接蹲下身来，努力地睁大着双眼仔细观察着那一行小小的刻字，好像恨不得把眼睛看到的每一个细节都狠狠地印刻在脑海里。

那是一行歪歪扭扭的拉丁文。

Nolite te bastardes carborundorum.

阿佳莎猛地一怔，不可置信地瞪大着眼睛，一瞬间仿佛有一股如同火焰般的冲动涌上了喉咙。

——别让那些混蛋骑在你的头上。【1】

她很快就明白了些什么，连忙用自己换下的衣裙挡在了这行刻字前，以免茱莉娅下一次前来这个房间的时候发现什么异样。但很快，她又不自觉地感到有些讽刺。这行刻字已经存在多久了呢？在她之前，又还有多少位和她相似的女孩被迫关在这个令人绝望的房间里呢？那一位所谓的“圣女”茱莉娅，在住在莱斯特兰奇庄园的这段时间里，又见证了多少无辜少女的死亡？

“……阿佳莎？”就在这时，艾米丽略显焦急的嗓音从门外传来，阿佳莎只好快速地整理完自己的衣装，推开衣帽间的木门。

“怎么了？”她不由得问道。

“房间外面，”艾米丽的脸色显得尤为苍白，看样子是真的被什么东西吓到了，“房间外面好像有奇怪的声音。”

奇怪的声音？

听完了艾米丽的话，阿佳莎屏住了呼吸。的确，从房间的门外的确传来了阵阵怪异的声响——听起来像是有人在挪动着什么巨大的物件，但似乎由于搬运者的能力问题，以至于被挪动的物件总是不间断地发出着被重重撞击后才会产生的声音。

阿佳莎朝着艾米丽和安做出了一个“噤声”的手势，接着自顾自地来到了房门前，趴在门与地板的缝隙处开始小心翼翼地观察起来。无独有偶，那种奇怪的撞击声也突然在此时停下了。下一秒，等阿佳莎再一次睁开双眼的时候，她就亲眼目睹了她这辈子也不想再看见第二次的事物——一对向外凸起的蓝色眼珠。

阿佳莎感到自己的胃部一阵翻江倒海，可她还是不得不强迫自己继续观察下去。她意识到，现在在距离她不到五英寸的地方，停留着一具尸体。那是一个年龄与她相仿的女孩，有着一双本该是澄澈湛蓝的宝蓝色眼睛；女孩的肌肤苍白得骇人，看上去宛若被涂上了消毒药物的树枝；在女孩的头顶，几缕卷曲的褐色的发丝垂落了下来，遮盖住了她被划伤了的嘴唇和下颚。

没过多久，女孩的尸体便继续被人拖拽着缓慢地远离了房门，独留阿佳莎一人匍匐在冰冷的地面上绝望地喘息着。

这是怎么回事？她们不是被抓来给食死徒做情妇的吗？那么为什么……为什么那个女孩会那样悲惨地死去？为什么之前生活在这个房间里的人会消失得无影无踪？

“阿佳莎，”随后，安和艾米丽不安的嗓音从她的身后传来，“怎么了吗？发生什么事了？”

阿佳莎回过头去，努力地调整着呼吸。她相信自己此刻的脸色不会比刚才看见的那一具尸体要好上多少。

在心中思忖了片刻后，她还是决定说：“不，没什么大不了的。”

“真的吗？可你看上去吓坏了。”

“真的没什么。”

“骗人。你可骗不了我们。都到了这种地步了，还有什么是我们不能接受的吗？”

“只是有人在搬运家具而已。”阿佳莎面不改色地撒谎道，“你们听见的那种奇怪的声音，也只是家具碰撞墙壁所发出的声响而已，没什么大不了的。所以现在我们没必要自己吓自己了。”

安和艾米丽听后，只好讪讪地“哦”了一声，脸上的神情看上去将信将疑。

“但比起这个，”就在这时，阿佳莎却又忽然严肃地看着她们说道，“我有一些事情想要对你们说。”

“什么事？”

“关于我们接下来将要面对的一切。”她说，“安，艾米丽，你们听着——无论接下来你们要面对什么人，无论那个人会要求你们做些什么，只要他所要求的事并不会威胁到你们的性命，那你们就一定要在他的面前表现出百分之百的顺从，明白了吗？”

艾米丽微微一愣。“什么意思？你认为这幢房子里的人会让我们做些什么可怕的事吗？”尽管她的心中早就知道答案。

“我在之前就听说过莱斯特兰奇先生和莱斯特兰奇夫人关系不合的传闻。”安则是有些恐惧地瑟缩了一下，“可是如果真的要让我像个没有灵魂的玩物那样任由那些食死徒摆布，我还是觉得——”

“不仅如此，”艾米丽也颤抖着嗓音插话，“我还听说，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的弟弟……也就是拉巴斯坦在那个方面似乎有奇怪的癖好。”

“梅林啊。我也听说过那个传闻。”

“罗道夫斯的弟弟拉巴斯坦好像并不喜欢女人。”在艾米丽和安说出拉巴斯坦的名字的那一刹那，某些记忆迅速地从阿佳莎的脑海身处涌现了出来，“我从前在学校里就听说过类似的传闻，但我并不能够确信。或者说，我并不能够确定他到底是真的完全不喜欢女性，还是只是不喜欢女人。”

“什么意思？”

阿佳莎带着意味深长的目光扫视了眼前的两位尚未进入青春期的女孩一眼。

“你们应该明白我的意思的。”她说，“如果说茱莉娅和我的存在是为了满足与妻子常年不合的罗道夫斯，那像你们这样年幼的小女孩被送到这里来的原因又是什么呢？我想，罗道夫斯估计也并不是真的想给膝下无子的自己添两位养女，你们说是不是？”

这样一来，似乎一切都说得通了。但只要稍微再仔细思索一遍，阿佳莎却还是能够发现一些说不通的地方。比如茱莉娅为什么会在意自己是不是处女，比如刚才死去的那个蓝眼睛的女孩又是什么身份。又比如，在这个庄园里，除了自己和怀特姐妹之外，是不是还困着其他像她们这样的女孩。

还没等阿佳莎从自己纷乱的思绪中抽离出来，房间的门就突然“砰”的一声被人打开了。

只见红发的茱莉娅和一个家养小精灵正站在门前，阿佳莎见状急忙条件反射性地向后倒退一步，但对于茱莉娅而言，这个突兀举动反而显得更加刻意了。

“你们全都站在门口做什么？”她好奇地问道。

结果房间里的三名女孩谁也不愿意率先回答她的问题。

“好吧。”受到冷落的茱莉娅却并没有气馁，而是再一次挂上了明媚的笑容，“我来是想通知你们一声，半个小时之后，我需要带你们去一个地方。”

“去什么地方？”艾米丽立刻警惕地反问。

茱莉娅抿了抿嘴唇。“你们去了就知道了。”她甜蜜地说，“哦，不过在那之前，请一定要将自己梳洗打扮干净。不然的话，我可是会被女主人责罚的。”

*** 

半个小时的时间对于阿佳莎而言从来没有流逝得如此迅速过。

衣着光鲜亮丽的茱莉娅·伯纳德走在最前面，阿佳莎紧随其后，艾米丽和安则胆怯地跟在阿佳莎的身后，时不时用手拽扯着阿佳莎的衣角和手袖。一直到几个女孩一同来到了一条分叉路口，茱莉娅倏地停下了她的脚步。

她转过头去四处张望了一下，最终微微颔首，对着身旁的家养小精灵说道：“你先把安和艾米丽带到拉巴斯坦先生的房间里去吧。”

茱莉娅话音一落，阿佳莎就即刻感受到自己的袖子被拽得更紧了一些。

可不管艾米丽和安再怎么不情愿，她们此时此刻也完全没有能力反抗茱莉娅·伯纳德——亦或者说，是站在她身后的莱斯特兰奇夫妇。在离开前，艾米丽依依不舍地回头看了阿佳莎一眼，张了张嘴，显得欲言又止。

“注意安全。”阿佳莎勉强地冲她微微一笑，“等到晚上我再和你们说霍格沃茨里发生的轶事。”

听到阿佳莎这么说，就连茱莉娅也忍不住好奇地瞥了她一眼。

“走吧。”她对着阿佳莎催促道。

相比起安和艾米丽，阿佳莎认为自己现在或许并没有过多的反感情绪。事实上，她从出生起就一直在讨好他人。在格林格拉斯先生去世之前，她费尽心思讨好自己的父亲和弟弟；在父亲去世后，她又想尽办法让原本就厌恶自己的继母容忍自己的存在。对于她而言，不论被讨好的对象究竟是自己的父亲，还是厄休拉，亦或是莱斯特兰奇先生……还是别的什么食死徒——就算她的内心对于对方其实并未存在一丝半点的好感，这也并不妨碍她在他们面前逢场作戏。

这么多年来，她早就习惯了这件事。更何况，她也很擅长这么做。

“我们到了。”

茱莉娅清亮的嗓音将阿佳莎拉回了现实。她愣了愣，在一间卧室的房门前停驻下来。

“你不用过分紧张，”茱莉娅笑嘻嘻地推开了房门，“因为，今天晚上，莱斯特兰奇先生和夫人并不在庄园里。”

茱莉娅的话音一落，阿佳莎就下意识地抬起了头。只见一间宽敞明亮的卧室正呈现在了自己的眼前。卧室内的所有布置都是墨绿色或是银色的，典型的斯莱特林风格。卧室的正前方坐落着一张巨大的长方形木桌，而在木桌的左侧则摆放着一张比格林格拉斯先生卧室里的床铺还要宽敞许多的双人床。令阿佳莎意外的是，下一秒，茱莉娅竟然主动地拉住了她的手腕，兴致高昂地领着她来到了木桌旁。

她用手指了指摆放在木桌上的一套巫师象棋，兴奋地眨了眨眼，充满期许地看向了阿佳莎。

“今晚除了拉巴斯坦先生之外，主人们都不在家。而拉巴斯坦先生显然已经被其他的事物拴住了。”

“所以？”

“所以，”茱莉娅指出，“我们来下棋吧。我已经有好久好久没有和除了莱斯特兰奇先生之外的其他人玩这个游戏了。”

【1】这句话和这个桥段来自于玛格丽特·阿特伍德所著的《使女的故事》，算是一个彩蛋或者是向我最喜欢的外国作家的致敬吧。


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 112

“象棋？”

“是的。巫师国际象棋，你不可能没有听说过吧？”

“……现在？我和你？”

“没错。”茱莉娅点点头，用手拉开了身旁的一张座椅，率先坐在了用红色天鹅绒铺盖好的软皮椅子上，接着用眼神示意阿佳莎在她的对面坐下，“好不容易今天晚上罗道夫斯先生和贝拉夫人都不在家，我一定要好好地尽兴一次。”

阿佳莎抬起眼皮，略微不安地环视了一下四周，最终还是只好沉默着坐在了茱莉娅的对面。她实在是很好奇，如果贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇知道了茱莉娅·伯纳德在自己丈夫的书房内的所作所为之后，又会有怎样的表示。

“我已经很久没有下棋了。”阿佳莎低声说，“如果你想要尽兴，那么我很有可能会让你失望。”

茱莉娅听后倒也并不气恼，只是轻轻地眯起了眼睛，带着审视的目光对着阿佳莎打量了许久。阿佳莎知道她听出了自己在说谎。

“没关系。”片刻的沉默过后，茱莉娅说，“我知道你现在并不怎么愿意陪我玩这个游戏，我也能够理解。事实上，大部分人在第一次被丢到这里的时候，表现得甚至还不如你冷静。你能够做到这种程度，我已经很满意了。”

阿佳莎依旧没有说话。见阿佳莎并没有搭腔的打算，茱莉娅于是继续提议道：“如果只是单纯地玩游戏，那么这个提议对于你而言的确缺乏了一些吸引力。这样吧，阿佳莎——如果你赢了我一次，那么我就可以开成公布地回答你的一个问题。”

阿佳莎听后止不住眨了眨眼，茱莉娅的这番话的确十分有效地吸引住了她的注意力。

“如果你赢了我呢？”

“同样的，”茱莉娅说，“你必须回答我一个问题，百分之百诚实地给出我想要的答案。可以吗？”

阿佳莎在心中思忖了一会儿，最后抿了抿嘴唇，淡淡地答应道：“好。”

如今的莱斯特兰奇庄园对于阿佳莎而言充满了谜团，而不论是贝拉特里克斯还是罗道夫斯都不可能给出她渴望的答案。这样一来，身为情妇的茱莉娅·伯纳德便是唯一的突破口了。不过阿佳莎倒也并没有指望这一位茱莉娅会对自己表现出百分之百的坦诚，但没有关系，即便她不愿意如实回答出自己所给的问题，阿佳莎也依然能够从她的反应中知晓一些琐碎的信息。

反正事情也不可能变得更糟了，不是吗？

在阿佳莎沉默不语的空档里，茱莉娅已经麻利地将所有棋子摆在了黑白相间的棋盘上了。她带着示意的眼神看了看阿佳莎，似乎是在等待着阿佳莎做出她的第一个选择。意识到了什么后，阿佳莎深吸了一口气，伸出手从棋盘上拿下了一枚黑色的棋子。

“原来你更喜欢黑色。”茱莉娅有些讶异地微微瞪大了眼睛。

“不，”阿佳莎摇摇头，“我只是觉得你会选择白色而已。”

依照国际象棋的规则，白子先行。而如果阿佳莎的猜测没有出错的话，茱莉娅从前恐怕并没有少和罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇进行这样的游戏。罗道夫斯是庄园的主人，是茱莉娅的压迫者，自然不可能会在游戏的时候选择较为弱势的一方。

同理，这样的情况对于现在的阿佳莎和茱莉娅而言也是一样的。但这却并不是阿佳莎主动选择黑子的理由，至少不完全是。她之所以会选择黑子，更多的是为了向茱莉娅·伯纳德示好。更何况，相比较起一直被关在庄园里的茱莉娅，阿佳莎对于自己的下棋技术还是比较有信心的。

果不其然，第一盘游戏，阿佳莎没过几分钟就吃掉了茱莉娅的“王后”。

“糟糕。”虽然嘴上说着懊悔的话语，可茱莉娅的脸上却看不到一点儿懊悔的痕迹；相反的，她的双眼眯得弯弯的，嘴角的弧度也由于过分用力的缘故而显得有些刻意，“你果然好厉害呀。”

阿佳莎没说话，只是静静地观察着眼前的这一位红发少女。令她感到奇怪并且不安的是，虽然少女的脸上总是挂有明媚的笑意，可是阿佳莎却完全无法从她的那双湛蓝的眼睛里找寻到快乐的踪影。

她只是……觉得她笑得很刻意。

刻意得令人作呕。

想到这里，阿佳莎忍不住轻叹了一口气。讽刺的是，她好像在这一刻突然理解了西里斯从前对她抱有的感受。从前的她也是这样的吗？明明内心一点儿也不快乐，明明一点儿也不想对任何人露出笑容，却偏偏选择了为自己戴上一副虚假的面具，在众人的面前无时无刻不竭力扮演着一个并不属于自己的角色，显得既荒唐又可笑。

“那么，你现在可以问我一个问题。”茱莉娅的嗓音紧接着切断了阿佳莎的思绪，她摇晃了一下自己放在桌下的双腿，似乎是在提醒着阿佳莎集中她的注意力，“你想要知道些什么？”

阿佳莎转了转眼珠子。她忽然回想起了在早晨发生的那件事，还有她在早晨看见的那一具尸体。那个女孩是谁？她很想这么问，但又没有这么做的勇气。

她真的可以信任茱莉娅吗？如果茱莉娅知道了她在早晨所见到的一切，她会把这件事告诉贝拉特里克斯或者罗道夫斯吗？又或者，她自己又还能够好好地活在莱斯特兰奇庄园里吗？

“你第一次见到我的时候，”于是，阿佳莎最后还是这么问道，“为什么要问我是不是处女？”

茱莉娅微微一愣，好似对她的这个提问感到有些意外。

“就只是这个问题？”她问，“我愿意为你会想要知道一些更加重要的事情呢。”

“没关系，”阿佳莎耸了耸肩，“因为这肯定不是我在今天晚上赢得的唯一一盘游戏。”

茱莉娅笑了。“很好，”她微微颔首说，“既然你想要知道的话……那么我就告诉你吧。因为这是夫人所要求的，她必须要确保被送来莱斯特兰奇的三名少女都是纯洁无瑕的处女。”

“为什么？”阿佳莎接着反问，“难道是因为罗道夫斯有那种奇怪的情结吗？这听起来可不像是食死徒的作风。”

“啊，”茱莉娅摇摇头，并没有直接回答她的疑问，“我只能回答你的一个问题。”

“可你的回答依然令我感到疑惑，所以你的回答并不能算是完整。”

茱莉娅若有所思地转了转眼珠子，像是在斟酌些什么。

“好吧，”她说，“我不能够再告诉你更多了，不过我可以给你一个提示。说起来，你在今天早上应该也听见了那些声音了吧？”

阿佳莎一怔。她并没有想到茱莉娅竟然已经知道了那件事，并且丝毫没有对此感到意外。

“你不用这么吃惊，”她微笑着安慰说，“因为太明显了，早晨我去接你们三个的时候，你们全都围在卧室的房门所在的地方。而就在那几分钟之前，两名食死徒才拖着一具尸体走过你们的卧室。我虽然没有上过学，却并不是傻子。”

“你不打算把我知道这件事的事情告诉你的主人？”

茱莉娅摇晃了一下脑袋。“我为什么要那么做呢？”

阿佳莎一时语塞，过了许久才磕磕巴巴地说：“他们是你的主人，不是吗？”

“在他们给我下达命令的时候，的确是这样。在其他时候，我倒也没有必要时时刻刻当他们的走狗。别忘了，我并不是家养小精灵。”她说，“我和你一样都是人，我和你一样都有自己的想法和感情，食死徒对我所做的一切或许能够控制我的行为举动，却无法控制我的内心。”

说完，她又像是自嘲般地喃喃道：“更何况，我对他们来说本来也就是可有可无的嘛。”

“你为什么要对我说这些？”阿佳莎在这时忍不住问。

“我以为你能够理解。”

的确。但这又有什么意义呢？

“总之，”茱莉娅继续道，“被送来这里的女孩都只有两个下场——要么成为像我这样的人……要么，就成为早晨你所看见的那具尸体。现在，我想你大概也能够理解我的选择和我的处境了吧？”

*** 

从罗道夫斯的房间返回囚禁自己的那个狭小卧室的途中，阿佳莎满脑子都在思索着茱莉娅在今晚告诉自己的事。

丝毫不令她意外地，她知晓了茱莉娅的真实身份。茱莉娅·伯纳德，从前和安·怀特以及艾米丽·怀特一样，是一名被父亲送来讨好食死徒权贵的可怜女孩。只不过和怀特姐妹稍微不同的是，茱莉娅并不是天生的哑炮。以她的话来说，是她的父亲活生生地将本可以成为巫师的她变成了“哑炮”。

她的父亲不让她上学，一等到她满十二岁就把她丢进了食死徒的巢穴里。她为了生存下去，被逼无奈之下选择了委身于与妻子常年不和的罗道夫斯。所幸的是，罗道夫斯很喜欢她，总是贝拉特里克斯在一开始极力反对茱莉娅的存在，罗道夫斯最终还是强硬地将她留在了莱斯特兰奇庄园里。

“这么说，你是纯血？”阿佳莎问茱莉娅，“那么贝拉特里克斯难道不会担忧你取代她的地位吗？”

早在许多年前，阿佳莎就曾听说过贝拉特里克斯与罗道夫斯其实只是表面夫妻的传闻。她听说，贝拉特里克斯真正属意的人并不是她的丈夫罗道夫斯，而是如今的黑魔王伏地魔，这大概也是为什么莱斯特兰奇夫妇成婚多年却一直没有孩子的原因。这样一来，如果作为纯血的茱莉娅·伯纳德（哪怕她并不具备使用魔法的能力，可她依然是纯血）真的怀孕了的话，罗道夫斯未必不会为了茱莉娅腹中未出世的孩子与从前的布莱克小姐决裂。

“这样的问题，你能够想得到，贝拉当然不可能想不到了。”听完了阿佳莎的话，茱莉娅只是苦笑了一下，不过神情看上去并不算痛苦，“我早就不具备繁衍生育的能力了。我被带入莱斯特兰奇庄园的当天，贝拉特里克斯就用黑魔法烧掉了我的子宫。”

烧掉了……子宫？

听到这句话的阿佳莎不由得感到头皮发麻。而茱莉娅那若无其事的语气更是令她感到可悲。

“这倒也没什么……”阿佳莎听见茱莉娅接着说道，“反正，就算我不被烧掉子宫，我这辈子估计也不会和什么男人生孩子……如果我能够选择的话，我就绝不会这么做……因为我永远也不会爱上他们，更别提为他们生儿育女了。”

……

茱莉娅一直陪同着阿佳莎来到她卧室的门口，目送着她走入卧室的房门后，才和她互道了晚安。她在今晚向阿佳莎询问了不少有关霍格沃茨的问题，作为报答，阿佳莎也尽数毫无保留地把她想要知道的一切告诉了她。

等走入房门后，阿佳莎才发现原来怀特姐妹早就已经回到卧室里了。两名女孩正蹲在墙角处窃窃私语着什么，阿佳莎还注意到艾米丽似乎在用手臂抹着眼泪。阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，心想，像怀特姐妹所表现出的悲伤与不甘才是正常的；然而最令人悲哀的是，即便是她们，恐怕随着时间的流逝，最终也会变得像自己或是茱莉娅那般麻木。

茱莉娅的话语反复回荡在阿佳莎的心底，死去女孩的那张苍白面孔也她的脑海中挥之不去。

被送来食死徒大本营的女孩大多都只有两个下场，不是成为了某些食死徒权贵的情妇，就是死亡。可是，如果食死徒们这么做仅仅只是为了满足自己杀戮的欲望，又何必大费周章地从纯血家族里挑选一些未经人事的少女呢？这完全说不通。

处女。处女的血。

处女的血。雏菊根。独角兽的羽毛。

还有，独角兽的血……

阿佳莎猛地想起了什么，一个可怕的猜想在她的心中一闪而过。她倏地从床面上弹了起来，双眼由于害怕和恐惧而瞪得大大的。

处女的血和独角兽的羽毛，象征着绝对的纯洁。而独角兽作为稀有魔法生物，它的血液虽然极具滋补作用，甚至有人坚信它能够帮助人类延长寿命，但由于猎杀独角兽的过程过于残忍，独角兽的血液在魔法界一直以来都被视作违禁药品。

阿佳莎记得自己二年级的时候，作为魔药学教授的斯拉格霍恩还曾经向他们吹嘘过他早年偷饮独角兽血液的事。阿佳莎不知道这件事的真假性，但却始终一字不漏地记得他当时所说的那番话。他说：“独角兽的血液确实具有延长寿命的功能，但许多人都认为猎杀独角兽是一件邪恶的事，于是就连本该作为圣品的独角兽血液也被视作了诅咒……呵呵，我知道市面上有出售‘延寿剂’，但真正的延寿剂配方确实十分难以找寻完整的。其中有几种材料就足够令人感到咋舌了。独角兽的羽毛，雏菊根……还有，处女的血，大量处女的血——这些东西全部加起来，才能够勉强达到一小瓶独角兽血液所带来的功效。”

“……阿佳莎？”兴许是注意到了阿佳莎脸上的异样，艾米丽擦干了脸上的眼泪，带着不解询问道，“你还好吗？”

阿佳莎猜想自己此刻的脸色一定苍白至极。但她还是点了点头，轻声说：“我没事。”

“我们有几件事想要告诉你。”安垂着头，双手不安地扭动着，“我们两个今晚看见了拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇，他让我们用嘴——”

“不用再说了。”阿佳莎对她们的话语感到有些不适，“我大概能够想象的出来那个场景。所以不用再为我描述一遍了。”

安微微涨红了脸，阿佳莎说不出那究竟是羞耻还是恼怒的体现。

艾米丽在这时道：“然后我们灌醉了他，从他的口中套出了不少有用的消息。”

阿佳莎眨眨眼。“是吗？”

“没错，”艾米丽点点头，“我们知道了莱斯特兰奇家族的大致情况，知道了拉巴斯坦本人的奇怪癖好还有罗道夫斯与贝拉特里克斯不和的事实。但最重要的，是我们知道了几天后将要发生的那件事。”

几天后将要发生的事？一股不祥的预感朝着阿佳莎袭来。

“是什么？”

“几天之后就是平安夜了。”安说，“拉巴斯坦告诉我们，食死徒们会在平安夜举行一场隆重的集会，目的是为了欢迎新加入的一批食死徒，到时候所有的食死徒都会参加这场集会，集会的举行地点正好就是莱斯特兰奇庄园。”

“所以，”艾米丽接着说，“我们计划在那天晚上逃走。”

阿佳莎听后惊愕地张了张嘴。“什么？”为了确定自己并没有听错，她又询问了一遍，“你们打算做什么？”

“我们打算逃出——”

“不，”还没等艾米丽说完，阿佳莎就有些不耐烦地打断道，“你们疯了？你们不能这么做。”

“为什么？”阿佳莎的反应令艾米丽感到不悦，“我原以为你和我们是站在同一阵营的！我们当然要逃出去！难道你心甘情愿地愿意成为像茱莉娅那种人吗？”

“我的意思是，”阿佳莎深吸了一口气，看向了安和艾米丽困惑不解的脸庞，“我们当然得逃出去，当然不能死在这种地方。但是，如果拉巴斯坦说的一切都是真的，你们明白这意味着什么吗？到那时候，你们要面对的就不仅仅是贝拉特里克斯或是罗道夫斯了，你们还要面对许多和他们同样残忍的食死徒。不仅如此，就连食死徒的头领，这一切罪恶的源头——伏地魔也会来到这个地方。你们有没有设想过，他们所有人的手上都拿着魔杖，他们所有人都具有高强的法力，他们所有人都懂得怎么使用不可饶恕咒和黑魔法；而你们呢？你们的手上不仅没有魔杖，就算是他们亲自把魔杖交到你们的手里，你们也依然不可能是他们的对手……如果你们失败了，这在我看来几乎是肯定的，你们知道你们将会面临些什么吗？”

“这……”阿佳莎的一连串发问令艾米丽感到哑口无言，但她似乎还是不愿意就此屈服，“就算你说的是真的，那又怎么样？如果你不尝试，你就永远不能逃出这里了！”她的眼角有些泛红，泪水好似在这时又一次从眼眶里涌了出来，“既然你不愿意加入我们，那就算了！你就一个人乖乖地待在这里和茱莉娅·伯纳德搅在一块向莱斯特兰奇一家摇尾乞怜吧！”

说完，她像是赌气般地别过头去，不愿再和阿佳莎多说一句话了。


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 113

一九七六年的圣诞前夜对于阿佳莎而言绝对不是什么美好的回忆。

在圣诞节正式到来前的这几天里，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇特意安排了两名食死徒小卒来到阿佳莎和怀特姐妹的卧室门外驻守着——就仿佛手无缚鸡之力的她们真的能够闹出什么惊天动地的动静似的。

茱莉娅也会时不时地来找阿佳莎，和她一块下棋。当然，自从罗道夫斯回到庄园之后，她们的进行游戏的地点自然不可能还是莱斯特兰奇先生本人的卧室了。

“你知道吗，其实我并不是很喜欢玩巫师象棋这种游戏。”

今天日历上写着的数字正好是12月24日，一个大多数人都会选择和亲朋好友一块欢庆度过的特殊日子，而阿佳莎已经陪着茱莉娅在她的卧室里下了整整一个下午的巫师国际象棋了。

听到茱莉娅这么说，阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，放下了手中的棋子，“既然这样，你为什么还要孜孜不倦地拉着我陪你玩这个游戏？”

“因为我也没有别的游戏可以玩了。”茱莉娅耸耸肩膀，“我会的游戏不多，而为数不多的这几个游戏还全都是莱斯特兰奇先生教我的。”

阿佳莎低头不语。今天早晨，茱莉娅领着阿佳莎来到她自己的卧室的时候，被落在狭小房间内的艾米丽和安一直在用一种奇怪的眼神打量着她们。那种眼神就好像在说——看，不出意外，你们两人果然还是变成了同一种人。阿佳莎见状并没有开口向怀特姐妹解释什么，茱莉娅则是语重心长地对着那两名新来的食死徒嘱咐了好几遍，要他们务必在今晚的食死徒集会开始之前，时时刻刻寸步不离地看住怀特家的双胞胎。

那两名食死徒和其他的食死徒们一样，身穿一袭纯黑的长袍，面戴一副特制的银色面具，因此阿佳莎压根不可能分清他们两人的长相。她只知道，他们其中一个名叫塞尔温，另一个叫作亚克斯利。

“你知道我为什么不喜欢这个游戏吗？”见阿佳莎好似没有继续和自己搭话的欲望，茱莉娅只好如同自言自语般地独自把话题进行下去了，“因为我很不喜欢这个游戏对于棋子的种类划分——就好像这些明明都是象牙做出来的棋子真的能够分出三六九等似的，就好像相比起‘王后’的死亡，‘士兵’就真的显得微不足道似的……我讨厌这种感觉。”

阿佳莎微微垂下了眼睫，很快就听出了她这番话的言外之意。

“这只是一个微不足道的游戏，茱莉娅。”

“你知道你其实并不是这么想的，”茱莉娅说着，把桌面上的棋盘和棋子全都堆到了一旁，接着用双手托住了脸颊，蓝色眼睛一动不动地盯着阿佳莎，“说起来，你还有什么没有完成的愿望吗？”

没有完成的愿望？

阿佳莎古怪地皱了皱眉。她这是什么意思？难道是打算在把她推上“处刑架”之前还要趁机展现一下她泛滥的同情心吗？

“……挺多的。”过了良久，她只是低着头，小声地说，“比如没能从霍格沃茨顺利毕业，要知道我只要再待上半年就能够参加NEWTs考试了。”

“嗯？还有呢？”

“还有……”阿佳莎若有所思地眨眨眼，最后却说，“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”茱莉娅显然没有接受阿佳莎的这个回答，“那么你的朋友呢？你的爱人呢？你的亲人呢？”

“我没有朋友。”阿佳莎很平静地回答，“在霍格沃茨读书的时候，我并没有交心的朋友，因此他们就算听说了我的事，估计也只会把它当作茶余饭后的谈资。至于爱人……连朋友都没有的人，又怎么还会有真心的爱人？亲人？如果你是指把我丢进莱斯特兰奇庄园的那些人的话，我对他们除了怨怼之外，再也没有其他的想法。”

“你做人可真是够失败的。”听完了阿佳莎的这番话后，茱莉娅忍不住这样尖刻地评价道，“就连我都忍不住感到有些同情你了。”

阿佳莎苦涩地抿了抿嘴角，没有说话。

“我有的时候也会在想，如果明天我就要死去的话，我现在会打算做些什么。”茱莉娅接着说道，“结果我发现，我思索了许久，大脑却依然还是一片空白。我发现我什么都不想做，也什么都做不了。自从十二岁就被丢进了食死徒的家庭之中，就算我哪一天突然死去了，也不会有亲人或是朋友为我悲伤为我哀悼——就和你一样。但我和你不同的是，我是没有得到那样的机会，而你是没有好好地珍惜它们。”

“……是么？”

“那么你呢？如果明天你就要死去了，你会感到悲伤吗？”

阿佳莎转了转眼珠子，最后说道：“大概不会。”

茱莉娅微微一愣，眼中有意外的神情一闪而过。

“但是我会感到很遗憾。”还没有等到茱莉娅开口，阿佳莎就立马接话道，“虽然不会猛烈地感到悲伤，但是我会很遗憾——很遗憾自己在这短暂的十几年人生中，没能抓紧时间做更多自己真正想做的事。”

“你有什么想做的事吗？”她问。

“我在四年级的时候就萌生了毕业之后留在霍格沃茨任教的想法，”说出这句话时，阿佳莎的眼睛幽幽地看向了茱莉娅，琥珀色的瞳孔在灯光的映衬下闪烁着明亮的光芒，“虽然我没能在霍格沃茨里交到真心朋友，我却是真心实意地喜欢着那座城堡。”

“为什么？”茱莉娅好奇地问，“你明明一直以来都这么孤独。”

“很简单，”她回答说，“因为只有在霍格沃茨，只有在斯莱特林……我才能够感到自己是被接纳的。斯莱特林学院里有很多极端偏激的人——就像是贝拉特里克斯那样，可我从来都不遗憾自己被分进了斯莱特林。”

没错，一直以来，她都是这么想的。不论曾经有多少像西里斯那样的人否认过斯莱特林的特质，不论曾经有多少人对这个充斥满了纯血至上主义的学院颇有微词，阿佳莎都从来不认为斯莱特林是邪恶的。

事实上，作为斯莱特林的他们也许多疑、尖刻、口蜜腹剑、表里不一，但阿佳莎从来都不认为他们是邪恶的，至少并不全都是邪恶的。而在霍格沃茨这座偌大的城堡里，也只有斯莱特林能够为像她这样身处灰色地带的人们提供一袭容身之地；只有在斯莱特林，她身上那些在格兰芬多眼中看起来无比刺眼丑陋的“小缺点”，才不会显得那么的夸张与突兀。

“我想去一趟盥洗室。”

上一场关于死亡的谈话终止之后，阿佳莎抬起头来快速地瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，对茱莉娅暗示道。

“现在？”茱莉娅看了一眼时钟上的指针，“现在已经八点了……”

“我想去盥洗室洗洗脸。”阿佳莎沉着嗓音说，“不然可能在十二点之前我就会忍不住在你的房间里睡着了。”

茱莉娅淡淡地“哦”了一声，随后询问道：“需要我陪着你去吗？”

“不用了，”阿佳莎摇摇头，“我记得路。”

如果是从前的茱莉娅·伯纳德，阿佳莎可以确信她是一定不会愿意让阿佳莎独自一人走出她的房间的。所幸的是，经过这几天的相处，茱莉娅对于她的戒心也在渐渐地减弱，即使她还是不愿意向阿佳莎透露过多有关这个庄园的信息。不过没关系，阿佳莎在心里暗暗地想，她有信心，毕竟茱莉娅·伯纳德的心理防线绝对不会要比从前的西里斯·布莱克更难攻克。

现在已经过了晚上八点了，这也意味着，那场在莱斯特兰奇庄园内举行的食死徒集会也应该开始了整整一个小时了。阿佳莎一面思忖着，一面裹紧了自己身上的黑色长袍，同时将自己的浅金色长发藏匿在了深色的布料之下。

如果她的猜测没有出错的话，今晚在莱斯特兰奇庄园大厅举行的食死徒集会，一定和被送来庄园的几名少女有着或多或少的联系。顺着走道内幽暗的灯光，阿佳莎很快就找到了盥洗室的所在之处。就在前两天的夜晚，她意外发现了一个算不上秘密的秘密——盥洗室上方的窗户可以直通莱斯特兰奇别墅的大厅。

地窖内的盥洗室应该只供住在地窖的茱莉娅还有食死徒小卒所用，住在别墅上层的贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯估计还没有发现这件事——因为如果他们真的发现了的话，女生盥洗室里的这个小小的窗户就不能够一直存在到今天了。

阿佳莎小心翼翼地抬起自己的一只脚，将它放置在了隔间内部的石墩上，接着用双手攀住了隔间的木门，脚下用力一蹬，毫不费力地爬上了隔间的最顶部。然后，她深吸了一口气，以最缓慢地动作静悄悄地打开了盥洗室顶部的小窗户，窗外明亮的灯光瞬间就倾斜而入。

阿佳莎正欲感到庆幸，但是，阿佳莎接下来所看见的一切却又如同一盆冷水那样顷刻便浇灭了她心中所有欣喜的情绪。

只见一群和塞尔温以及亚克斯利一样身穿食死徒长袍的人们正围城一个大大的圈，在圆圈的中央端坐着一个黑发男人。在这个距离，阿佳莎看不清男人的长相，但不难得知，男人的皮肤苍白得就犹如被涂上了石灰的树干那样，看起来既瘆人又病态。

不出意外的话，这个男人八成就是人们口中的黑暗勋爵——伏地魔了。

而更加令阿佳莎感到不安的是，在大厅的内部，除了围在黑魔王身旁的食死徒之外，还站着一排看上去并不像是食死徒的人。他们之中有人身穿朴素的亚麻布裙，有人身穿魔法部的制服（阿佳莎认得傲罗部制服的模样），还有的甚至衣衫褴褛、衣不蔽体。阿佳莎猜测，他们很有可能就是被抓到莱斯特兰奇庄园的战时俘虏。就在这时，坐在正中央的黑魔王好像开口说了些什么，大部分的食死徒们听后纷纷开始欢呼雀跃起来，但也有几名食死徒的情绪看上去并不是那么的高涨。

下一秒，阿佳莎看见黑魔王朝着站在自己正前方的那排俘虏举起了手中的魔杖，一束耀眼的绿光从魔杖的顶端发射出来。一名站在人群最左方的少女被击中了，然后，她就像是断了线的风筝那样，轻飘飘地倒在了地面上。

食死徒们的欢呼开始愈演愈烈，而女孩身旁的俘虏们有人开始放声大哭。

是阿瓦达索命咒。阿佳莎想到，黑魔王刚刚发射出来的那个咒语，一定是三大不可饶恕咒之一的索命咒。

阿佳莎并没有指望女孩的死亡会是这场闹剧的结尾，而事实证明她的猜想并没有出错。在女孩倒下之后，有几名身量较高的食死徒从人群中揪出了几名看上去更加瘦小但和他们同样身穿食死徒服饰的人，将他们领到了那排战战兢兢的俘虏跟前。黑魔王的双眼始终紧盯着他们的动作，接着在亲眼目睹了那名浑身颤抖的食死徒用同样的方式杀死了下一名俘虏之后，他才心满意足地点了点头。

看见了这样的场景，阿佳莎有些不可置信地用手捂住了嘴巴，以免自己发出什么奇怪的声响。

——她感到想吐。

……

从前在霍格沃茨里的食死徒预备役们对麻瓜出身的学生动用私刑的时候，阿佳莎选择了袖手旁观。一方面是由于她了解食死徒的本性，也的确不希望惹祸上身；另一方面，是她一直有些一厢情愿地以为——即便是食死徒预备役，即便他们再怎么仇视麻瓜出身或者混血的同学，他们也不会真的狠下杀手。

现在看来，从前的她好像错了，并且错得离谱。

食死徒团体毫无疑问是一个杀人集团，而如果她是这个团体的领袖——伏地魔的话，在食死徒预备役们加入食死徒之前，他会怎么做？答案几乎是显而易见的——他必须要在他们正式加入食死徒这个团体之前，确保每一名食死徒都已经具备了不费吹灰之力就夺取他人性命的能力。

而这，大概也就是今晚这场集会的真实目的——把从魔法部或者民间反抗团体抓来的俘虏当作活人靶子，利用他们来检验这一批食死徒预备役的“心理素质”与“承受能力”。

阿佳莎不知道自己究竟在盥洗室里待了多久，只知道等她颤颤巍巍地从隔间的顶部回到地板上的时候，原本待在大厅内的食死徒们已经全部解散了。

她感到自己的口腔内弥漫着一股难闻的气息，闻起来像是隔夜的谷物汤和已经发臭的黑面包。茱莉娅似乎并没有来到盥洗室里来寻找她，而阿佳莎也认为自己是时候返回茱莉娅卧室的所在之处了。

但她的内心却还是止不住地担忧着，今晚他们会对战俘所做的那些事……谁又能保证他们不会在明天强加在她们的身上？也许安和艾米丽说得对，也许她应该和她们一起逃走——哪怕知道这么做成功的几率近乎是微乎其微，她也应该试着放手一搏。

可令阿佳莎全然没有想到的是，她还没有走出女生盥洗室几步，她就偏偏在男生盥洗室的门口撞见了一个人。

——一名身穿黑袍的食死徒。

糟了。

那名食死徒和她一样，全身散发着一股刺鼻的臭味，阿佳莎很怀疑他是否在几分钟前才剧烈地呕吐过一番。而当食死徒的目光也同样放置在她的身上的时候，阿佳莎感到自己仿佛瞬间坠入了地狱里。他接下来会怎么做？会把她跑出来的事情告诉莱斯特兰奇吗？还是会像对待战俘那样，举起魔杖，毫不犹豫地用索命咒把她杀死吗？

然而，整整两分钟过去，他们两人之间却还是什么都没有发生。阿佳莎像一尊没有生命的雕像那样僵硬地怵在原地，脚下就仿佛被人施展了黏连咒语，而对方的情况似乎也没有比她好到哪里去——阿佳莎注意到，当他的那双灰色眼睛透过银质面具的小孔看清了自己的面容之后，一抹近乎是羞耻的惊愕充斥满了那双深邃的眼睛。

那一对灰色眼睛……阿佳莎很确信自己在哪里见过。

一个名字在她的脑海中一闪而过，几个破碎的音节卡在了她的喉咙里，震惊与错愕的情绪使她在这时瞪大了双眼，一直到对方仓皇而逃之后，她都始终没能鼓起勇气问出那个问题——

“你怎么会在这个地方？”


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 114

“你怎么会在这个地方？”

清脆悦耳的声音在阿佳莎的耳后响起，阿佳莎条件反射般猛地回过头去，如同一只受惊了的幼兽，纤细的肩膀止不住地颤抖着。在幽暗灯光的照应下，阿佳莎看见茱莉娅清丽的面容上显露出了困惑不解的神情。

“你去了那么久都还没回来，我还以为你掉进下水道里了呢。”茱莉娅努努嘴，语气显得有些幽怨，“幸好让我在这里找到了你，不然，我还真不知道贝拉夫人会怎么大发雷霆。”

阿佳莎听后，并没有立刻回应茱莉娅的话，而是朝着雷古勒斯·布莱克方才离去的方向看去。而现在，那条走道除了阿佳莎和茱莉娅·伯纳德之外，显然再也没有第三个人存在的痕迹。阿佳莎止不住轻叹一口气，心想，他果然还是离开了。

“……快跟我来吧。”茱莉娅在阿佳莎身边说。

“去什么地方？”

“去大厅。”

去大厅？

阿佳莎有些不安地皱了皱眉。这幢别墅的大厅——那不是在几十分钟前，那些食死徒们举行集会的地方吗？她和茱莉娅去那种地方做什么？

而等茱莉娅领着阿佳莎来到宽敞的大厅后，这个问题的答案也就自动在阿佳莎的眼前显现出来了。只见莱斯特兰奇庄园的女主人——贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇正身披黑袍，手握魔杖，神情恼怒地站在大厅的正中央。而满脸泪痕地半跪在贝拉特里克斯身旁的那两个人，很不幸的，恰巧就是阿佳莎此刻最不希望在这种地方看见的安·怀特和艾米丽·怀特姐妹两人。

阿佳莎低垂着头，大气也不敢喘一口，只是一言不发地跟在茱莉娅的身后，和她一块并排站在了大厅的角落里。安·怀特正跪在冰冷的地面上抽抽搭搭地哭泣着，嘴里不停地低声念叨着一些听上去像是道歉的破碎话语。“对不起……夫人……我们真的不是有意的……”安一面流淌着眼泪，一面磕磕巴巴地哀求道，右手同时攀上了贝拉特里克斯穿在左脚上的皮靴。只可惜，贝拉特里克斯对于安的苦求却表现得丝毫不愿意领情。

“钻心剜骨！”

贝拉特里克斯的话音落下后，一阵凄厉的尖叫声响彻整个大厅。

阿佳莎和茱莉娅都止不住在这时打了一个冷颤，茱莉娅甚至自顾自地伸出了右手，用它紧紧地握住了阿佳莎的左手，似乎在以此来平复着自己内心恐惧的情绪。阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了双眼，脑海中又一次浮现出了艾米丽在前几日的夜晚与她面红耳赤地争吵的场景。在那时，艾米丽计划在平安夜这天，趁着看守房门的塞尔温和亚克斯利都去参加集会的空档逃出莱斯特兰奇庄园；而阿佳莎当时对这个计划却秉持着一种悲观的态度。

至于现在，从结果来看，她们两人的计划最终果然还是失败了。

“这两个小杂种竟然敢趁着我们都参加集会的时候逃出了她们的房间，”等安的尖叫声逐渐变得微弱起来之后，贝拉特里克斯才回过身来，一步一步地朝着阿佳莎和茱莉娅所在的方位走去，“只可惜，她们的小把戏还是被我识破了。”

阿佳莎感到自己的额头冒出了一层又一层的冷汗，她还能够感受得到贝拉特里克斯灼热的视线降落在了自己的身上。“哼，简直是不自量力！”紧接着，阿佳莎听见贝拉特里克斯冷笑着讥讽，“就她们这种连魔法都无法施展的哑炮？还妄想着逃出我的庄园？做梦！”

说完，她快步上前，来到了阿佳莎的身前。阿佳莎也不由得下意识地向后倒退了一步。

“你，把头抬起来。”贝拉特里克斯伸出了魔杖，抵在了阿佳莎的下颚上，轻轻地挑起了她的脸颊，“我记得你和她们住在一个房间里，对吗？”

阿佳莎微微一愣，连忙回答道：“我……我完全不知道这件事，夫人。”

“是么？”

“是的。”

“你和她们两个一同相处了这么多天，难道真的会毫不知情？”

“我——”

只是阿佳莎怎么也没有想到的是，还没有灯她把话全部说完，茱莉娅就突然用手反扣住了她的手腕，接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势狠狠地扇了她一耳光。“啪！”又是一阵清脆的声响，阿佳莎有些被茱莉娅扇懵了，一脸茫然地看着对方眨了眨眼睛，一时之间完全没有弄明白茱莉娅到底唱的是哪一出。

“你怎么敢撒谎！”茱莉娅以生平最为尖锐刺耳的声音厉声斥责道，“该死的杂种！你怎么敢欺骗夫人！”

也不知道是不是阿佳莎的错觉，在茱莉娅说出这番浮夸话语的同时，她好像看见茱莉娅的右眼皮突兀地跳跃了一下。阿佳莎想自己或许一下子就明白了茱莉娅的意图，急忙在这个时候看向了贝拉特里克斯，改口道：“噢！我真是太笨了，夫人！前几天，就是前几天！前几天她们好像无意间向我提及了一下想要逃出庄园的事——”

“是么？”贝拉特里克斯又面无表情地反问了一次，“那你为什么不第一时间告诉我？”

“我，我没有想到她们是认真的呀，夫人！ ”阿佳莎摆出了委屈和惶恐的神情，不停地摇晃着自己的脑袋，“我……我还以为她们只是随便开开玩笑，毕竟……毕竟像她们这样的人，又怎么可能逃出莱斯特兰奇庄园呢？我以为她们只是随便开玩笑，而这种无足挂齿的小事，在还不确定真实性的时候，我又怎么敢让它飘进夫人的耳朵里并令夫人感到烦心呢？”

没错，如果直接说自己对此全然不知情，贝拉特里克斯是绝对不会相信她的话的。茱莉娅是对的，在这种时候，阿佳莎认为她绝对不能再让贝拉特里克斯将她的怒火牵扯到自己的身上。

“……我就姑且相信你一次。”贝拉特里克斯听后，只是轻蔑地冷哼了一声，“只不过，光是这样，确实是不足够证明你的忠诚。”

阿佳莎眨了眨眼。“我对夫人当然是忠贞不二的。”

“那就证明给我看。”贝拉特里克斯冷冷地说，“现在就用行动证明给我看。”

用行动证明给她看？她想要让她做些什么？

“贝比，”下一秒，还没有等阿佳莎主动开口询问，贝拉特里克斯就对着身后的那只家养小精灵命令道，“把我的另一根魔杖拿来。”

等名叫贝比的小精灵双手给贝拉特里克斯捧上了一根乌黑的魔杖之后，贝拉特里克斯才再一次转身看向了阿佳莎，同样是不带丝毫情感地对她命令道：“把你的双手手掌展开。”说话的语气与她和家养小精灵交谈时别无二致。

阿佳莎不敢反抗她的命令，只好依言照做，将自己的两只手掌毫无保留地在贝拉特里克斯的眼前展开。贝拉特里克斯见状满意地微微颔首，接着用眼神示意了一下贝比，贝比随即便毕恭毕敬地将手中的那根魔杖放置在了阿佳莎的手心里。

阿佳莎瞬间愣住了。在自己的肌肤接触到魔杖木材的那一刹那，阿佳莎感到仿佛有一股无形的能量贯穿了她的全身。她几乎是本能般地反握住了魔杖的杖柄，那种作为巫师的熟悉感再一次席卷了她的全身。她不由得由衷地感慨，重新拿回魔杖的感觉真好！

可是——

可是贝拉特里克斯的话语很快就吹散的了她心中的所有喜悦。

“现在，用那根魔杖惩罚怀特姐妹。”她抬了抬下巴，看向了艾米丽和安，对阿佳莎示意道，“用钻心咒。”

钻心咒？那可是三大不可饶恕咒之一！

阿佳莎听后，并没有立刻按照她的话去做，而是抬起头来，静静地环视了一下四周，将在场的所有人都快速地打量了一遍。她现在该怎么办？她终于重新拿回了魔杖，这也意味着，她能够在此时向贝拉特里克斯发射恶咒并进行自我防卫了。但是，阿佳莎又不禁看了一眼贝拉特里克斯手中紧握的那根魔杖。如果她没有猜错的话，贝拉特里克斯手中的那根魔杖所具备的法力并不会比她的这根更差，而她的魔力在面对作为成年食死徒的贝拉特里克斯的时候，也显然并不具备压倒性的优势。退一万步讲，就算她现在侥幸击昏了贝拉特里克斯，也不意味着她能够在现在这种庄园内所有食死徒都回到了原本岗位的情况下顺利地从这个庄园内逃脱出去。

如果她失败了的话，她很有可能就是下一个安或者艾米丽·怀特。

最糟糕的情况，她甚至还极有可能提前迎来她的死亡。

“快点！”贝拉特里克斯的耐心似乎已经被阿佳莎消磨殆尽了，她一记恶咒击打在阿佳莎的小腿上。阿佳莎感到自己的右腿的脚踝处正在抽抽地疼。

——行不通的。

就算她想要逃出去，也绝对不能选择在这种糟糕的形势下贸然行动。

如果……她是说如果的话，如果现在贝拉特里克斯已经回到卧室里熟睡就好了。如果现在并不是晚上十点半，而是凌晨三四点的话，她一定会毫不犹豫地握着来之不易的魔杖朝外飞奔而去的。

然而，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇又怎么可能给阿佳莎提供那样的机会呢？


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 115

贝拉特里克斯似乎是察觉到了阿佳莎内心的异样，她抬起眼皮瞥了对方一眼，在对方躲闪着自己的目光时选择了以高亢的语调询问道：“怎么？你是一个斯莱特林，难道连最基本的钻心咒都不知道怎么念吗？”

“不，”阿佳莎摇摇头，低声回应道，“抱歉，夫人。”

说完，她深吸了一口气，将手中属于贝拉特里克斯的魔杖握得更紧了一些，一言不发地朝着艾米丽和安所在的方位走去。安和艾米丽见状双双一怔，等反应过来后，安才啜泣着请求道：“不，阿佳莎……求求你，我们是朋友呀，不是吗？求求你，不要对我们——”

“对不起。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“但是我不得不这么做。”

她说着，举起了右手的魔杖，目光坚定地看向了安的脸庞。女孩苍白的脸颊上写满了恐惧与绝望，碧绿色的眼睛里不停地有透明的泪珠打转，樱桃小嘴张得大大的，可在听完了阿佳莎的回答之后，她却再也没能说出一些劝阻的话语。

阿佳莎转了转眼珠子，心想，虽然贝拉特里克斯命令她使用不可饶恕咒来惩罚怀特姐妹；但魔杖始终都停留在她的手上，这也意味着——即便她在这个时候对她所念出的咒语做出一些手脚，站在远处的贝拉特里克斯也未必能够立刻察觉出异样。在魔法界，并不是只有三大不可饶恕咒才能够对巫师的身体造成伤害，但与此同时，除了黑魔法之外的咒语，单从破坏力来看，也是绝对无法和黑魔法所造成的的伤害相提并论的。而钻心咒的威力以阿佳莎自认浅薄的见识来说——轻则会对人类的大脑产生一些负面影响，使人们产生幻觉或是令人们变得反应迟钝；重则甚至能够直接夺取巫师的性命。

既然如此，阿佳莎认为自己完全可以在贝拉特里克斯的面前装出使用不可饶恕咒的模样，再用混淆咒以及其他伤害力更加微弱的咒语造成她正在对怀特姐妹施展钻心咒的假象。

这样一来，年幼的怀特姐妹就不用忍受过多的来自于钻心咒的苦痛了。

“钻心剜骨。”在贝拉特里克斯等人的注视下，阿佳莎面无表情地挥动了一下魔杖。

……

“够了。”不知道究竟过去了多久，贝拉特里克斯好似已经感觉到了厌倦，“除你武器，魔杖飞来。”

阿佳莎的右手陡然一松，手中的魔杖从手心里滑落而出，下一秒，它便再一次飞回了原主人的手中。安正气喘吁吁地匍匐在地面上，双颊泛起了由于过分撕心裂肺地尖叫而产生的红晕。贝拉特里克斯微微眯起双眼，带着审视的目光对着阿佳莎的身体从头到尾仔细地打量了一遍，阿佳莎不由得有些不安地低下了头，开始担心自己的“小把戏”是否已经露馅。

“你根本不知道怎么使用不可饶恕咒，是不是？”贝拉特里克斯问，“居然连一个小小的‘钻心剜骨’都念不好！”

“我才疏学浅，夫人。”

“不，这和你的见识没有半点关系！”贝拉特里克斯愤怒地反驳，“你是在使用不可饶恕咒，不是在霍格沃茨上那些无用的黑魔法防御术课程！你明白吗？你要狠，你要带着恨意——带着恨不得下一秒就让对方灰飞烟灭的恨意，就像这样——”

“钻心剜骨！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

安·怀特骤然迸发而出的凄厉尖叫令阿佳莎全身都渗出了冷汗，她微微瞪大了眼睛，带着不可置信的眼光朝着眼前的贝拉特里克斯看去。“哈哈哈哈！”只见贝拉特里克斯居高临下地打量着在地面上不停痛苦翻滚的女孩，狰狞的面庞上露出了难以描摹的兴奋与高亢，“该死的杂种！钻心剜骨！哈哈哈哈！钻心剜骨！”

阿佳莎终于在这时意识到了一件事，一件原本明显得不能够再明显的事。实际上，贝拉特里克斯并不享受敌人的死亡；恰恰相反，她所享受的应当是敌人在死亡的过程中所表现出来的煎熬与垂死挣扎。

“钻心剜骨！”

可是为什么……

“钻心剜骨！”

为什么，堂堂的莱斯特兰奇夫人，会对一个手无缚鸡之力的十三四岁哑炮女孩怀有如此巨大的恶意？

“钻心剜骨！”

以至于，恨不得在这种时候，在此时此刻，让她以这种狼狈不堪的方式，一点一点地消耗掉她本该如同夏花般绚丽绽放的年轻生命。

“钻心剜骨！”

原本正在尖叫的安·怀特终于还是停止了挣扎，一动不动地躺在了地面上。她看上去就好像死掉了。然而，即便是这样，手握魔杖的贝拉特里克斯却仍旧不愿意停下她手上的动作。

“钻心剜骨！”

够了。够了。够了。

真是够了。

“够了！”

不对。不对。不对。

“快停下来！”阿佳莎的尖叫声猝不及防地打断了贝拉特里克斯所有的动作，后者以及在场的所有人，都纷纷用一种在看巨怪的眼神看向了她，“她已经快死了！你难道还没有发现吗？快给我停下来！”

不对，不对，不对，不对，不对，不对。她现在到底在做些什么？她疯了吗？她怎么敢这么对贝拉特里克斯说话？在这种情况下？这种她甚至连自身都无法保全的情况下？

可是她的身体偏偏就如同不听使唤似的，做出了与她的内心所想大相径庭的举动。

贝拉特里克斯饶有趣味地抬起了头，微微扬了扬下巴，这下总算把自己的注意力从怀特姐妹的身上转移了出来，并将其放置在了阿佳莎的身上。“停下？”她挑动了一下眉毛，语气听起来讥讽无比，“你——一个连魔杖都没有的小杂种，叫我停下？”

“我……”阿佳莎张了张嘴，努力地让自己的心绪平复下来，“她已经快死了，再折磨她又有什么意义？”

“你担心她的死活？”贝拉特里克斯听后忍不住嗤笑，“你还是担心担心你自己吧！”说完，她用力地挥动了一下魔杖，一记咒语旋即打在了阿佳莎的膝盖上，阿佳莎感到自己双腿一软，整个人有气无力地跪在了冰冷坚硬的地板上。

贝拉特里克斯轻哼一声，来到阿佳莎的面前，利用一记切割咒语将阿佳莎左手手臂上所覆盖的衣料撕扯得粉碎。一瞬间，左手臂光滑洁白的肌肤就这样没有遮挡地暴露在了贝拉特里克斯的眼前。贝拉特里克斯心满意足地点了点头，把魔杖的权尾提了起来，用魔杖的顶端对准了阿佳莎的手臂，嘴里低声念道：“既然如此，就只能劳烦你来替她遭受她本该遭受的一切了！”

阿佳莎想要逃走，想要重新站起身体并逃出这个寒冷空旷的大厅，却发现自己全身上下都动弹不得，只能任由贝拉特里克斯摆布。下一秒，阿佳莎听见贝拉特里克斯念出了一长串如同诗词般的咒语，魔杖的尖端闪烁出了耀眼的光芒，而在魔杖尖端之下的幼嫩肌肤也因此皮开肉绽。殷红色的血液从伤口中渗出，顺着手臂一滴一滴地滑落，最后掉落在了大理石地板上，绽成了破碎的花。而阿佳莎能够十分清楚地看见，在贝拉特里克斯的话音落下之后，伤口的形状渐渐地开始转变，最终变成了一串字符的模样。

阿佳莎微微眯起双眼，这才看清楚了那串“字符”的全貌。

实际上，与其将它称作“字符”，倒不如直接说它是“歪歪扭扭的单词”来得更直接了当些。

第一个单词——Slut（荡.妇）。

第二个单词——Bastard（杂种）。

第三个单词——Whore（婊.子）。

第四个单词……

第五个……第六个……

贝拉特里克斯使用的不是一般的切割咒语，而是实打实的黑魔法，这也意味着，阿佳莎手臂上的这些丑陋的伤疤可能自此之后便要一直伴随她的一生了。奇怪的是，阿佳莎认为自己本该感受到剧烈的疼痛，事实上也的确有难以忍受的刺痛感从她的手臂传送到了她全身的各个角落，可是她的内心却一点儿都不感到悲伤与痛苦，只是对眼前发生的一切感到无趣与麻木。

就只是这样吗？她在想，就仅仅只能做到这种程度吗？那么就算是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，也没有什么大不了的。

流淌着鲜血的伤口像蛆虫一般爬满了她的整个手臂，一直蔓延到了她的锁骨处。随后，等阿佳莎的左臂已经容不下更多的伤口之后，贝拉特里克斯才伸出了右手，用力扣住了阿佳莎的下颚，迫使着阿佳莎看向了她的眼睛。

阿佳莎平静地眨了眨眼，在贝拉特里克斯尖锐目光的注视之下，却什么也没有说。

阿佳莎的这种平静得出奇的表现令贝拉特里克斯感到恼火。她再一次举起了魔杖，将杖尖对准了阿佳莎的脸颊，并突然在这时问道：“你以为我不敢刮花你的脸吗？”

“如果连性命都快丢掉了的话，留着这张脸又还有什么用处？”

“说的倒是轻巧。但要不是因为你这张长得还算漂亮的脸，你以为你还能够活到现在？”

阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了双眼。

她感到有些可笑。贝拉特里克斯这么对待她，无非是想要令她感到痛苦，想要让她在她的面前跪地求饶。可对于阿佳莎来说，这些贝拉特里克斯无比看重的事物，在她的眼里恰巧就是最为无足轻重的。如果连性命都失去了，财富、美貌、尊严、声望、魔力——这些事物，又还有什么存在的必要呢？

见阿佳莎始终没有回话的打算，贝拉特里克斯不由得轻轻地“啧”了一声，正欲再一次挥动魔杖。却不料在这时，另一阵熟悉、清亮的嗓音在她的身后响起。她不由得再一次停下了手中的动作。

“贝拉。”

她转过身去，只见自己的妹妹——纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福夫人正身披一件暗紫色的长袍，双手放置在身前，面色忧愁地叫出了她的小名。

“贝拉，停下吧。”纳西莎说，“就算折磨她，折磨她们，也不能够再为你或是我们带来任何好处，不是吗？”

“你不明白，茜茜。”贝拉特里克斯反驳，“怀特两姐妹企图从这个庄园里逃走！如果我不严厉地惩治她们，假以时日，恐怕就连家养小精灵都会和我对着干了！”

纳西莎听后从容不迫地用手拨动了一下自己的金色长卷发，那头看上去和阿佳莎一样耀眼的金色长发。

“做到这种程度，已经足够了，贝拉。”她说，“怀特家的那个小女孩……看样子估计是活不过来了。至于格林格拉斯家的女儿，你就放心交给我吧。”

“茜茜！”

“你知道，我不会做出任何伤害你的事的，贝拉。”

贝拉特里克斯有些犹豫地转动了一下眼珠子，似是在思考着，究竟要不要与自己的亲妹妹纳西莎为了一个混血杂种伤了和气。最后，值得庆幸的是，贝拉特里克斯还是选择了妥协。“好吧，”她说，“但只有这一次，茜茜。”

语毕，贝拉特里克斯亲手解除了阿佳莎身上的石化咒语，并让阿佳莎手臂上正在不断徜徉的血液凝固了下来。纳西莎见状，满意地朝自己的姐姐露出了一个浅浅的微笑，接着别过头去，对着身旁的那名名叫多比的家养小精灵吩咐道：“多比，带格林格拉斯小姐去我的卧室。我想好好地和她谈一谈。”

她居然称呼她为“格林格拉斯小姐”，阿佳莎注意到。


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 116

“多比，把我的白鲜和绷带拿过来。”

“替格林格拉斯小姐把白鲜覆盖在她的伤口上。”

“哦，等做完这些之后再用绷带将伤口包扎好。但是切记不要过分用力了，多比。”

在多比为自己包扎伤口的全程里，阿佳莎一直在静静地打量着眼前的这名贵妇人。纳西莎·马尔福在今晚梳了一个优雅的发髻，虽然有几缕卷曲的金色发丝垂到了额前，却丝毫不减她的优雅。她身上的那件暗紫色的长袍长满了用金色丝线绣好的花纹，光看材质就不难得知它昂贵的真实价值。至于她手上的那颗硕大的祖母绿戒指，它的价格相比起身上的那些装扮，自然是只有过之而无不及。

等多比彻底为阿佳莎包扎完毕之后，纳西莎才伸出手，指了指自己对面的那张软皮沙发，轻声对阿佳莎说道：“坐吧。”

阿佳莎没有反抗，只是依言照做。多比为阿佳莎端来了一杯姜茶，阿佳莎踌躇了片刻后，才伸出手接住了茶杯与杯托。

“放心吧，”纳西莎看见她这副战战兢兢的模样，不由得主动开口道，“如果我要毒害你，我在刚才就不会救下你了。”

“谢谢你，马尔福夫人。”

“你没必要谢我，”纳西莎说，“如果你要感谢，就请感谢我的丈夫，以及他身后的主人——我们共同的主人，黑暗勋爵殿下吧。”

阿佳莎听后却只是低头不语。

他才是这场该死的战争的罪魁祸首，她才不要感谢他呢，阿佳莎心想。

纳西莎见阿佳莎没有说话，不禁稍稍叹了一口气。这不是她第一次听见阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的名字。早在霍格沃茨读书的时候，作为布莱克三小姐的纳西莎就已经见过这位名叫阿佳莎的姑娘了。在那时，阿佳莎和现在的她有着许多的不同。

作为布莱克家的幺女，纳西莎从小就见惯了他人阿谀奉承的嘴脸，因此在面对着学校内形形色色的女伴的追捧时，她也依然表现得冷淡而又疏离。在那个时候，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯就是被疏远的其中一员。她当时只有十二岁，是斯莱特林学院二年级的学生，面对着正在四年级就读的纳西莎，阿佳莎的奉承显得既虚伪又笨拙。

纳西莎在入学前就听说过格林格拉斯家族的丑闻，也曾怀疑过阿佳莎的血统是否真的纯正。不仅如此，她其实也能够理解阿佳莎企图巴结讨好自己的意图。如果那些丑闻是真实的话，那么作为混血的阿佳莎在纯血家族或是崇尚纯血的斯莱特林学院里的日子恐怕并不会好过。但她若是能够与已经和卢修斯·马尔福订婚了的纳西莎成为“朋友”的话，相信学校里的那些质疑与嘲笑的声音很快就会烟消云散。

纳西莎虽能够理解她，却并不是慈善家，自然也就没有主动伸手拉阿佳莎一把的理由。更加重要的是，她在那时并不喜欢这名叫作阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的女孩。

卢修斯曾在婚后无意间提起过这个名字，纳西莎便直白地阐述了自己的这个观点。

“为什么？”她的丈夫对此感到很是好奇。

“因为我能够感受得出，她并不是真正意义上的淑女。”纳西莎回答，“她虽然已经十分竭力地模仿身边人的一举一动，模仿我们说话的语调、语气，模仿我们走路、饮茶的方式。可不管她怎么模仿，她的言行举止却始终透露着一股低等下流的气质，而我不喜欢那种气质。特别是她的那双眼睛，每次看到她的那双眼睛，我都会觉得她是不是在打什么坏主意！”

卢修斯听后思忖了片刻：“她很聪明，斯拉格霍恩教授曾不止一次地当着我的面夸奖她。”

“她的确聪明，在学校里，她每每都能在考试中名列前茅。”纳西莎说，“但聪明（Clever），并不意味着明智（Wise）。”

如果要让纳西莎形容一下自己曾经认识的阿佳莎，她会选择一种植物——菟丝花。

没错，她就像是菟丝花一样，脆弱、无力、软弱、没有主见。只能够依靠着寄生或是攀附于更加强大的力量来勉强生存。

可是，现在坐在她眼前的这名女孩……她的眼睛，却不再如同纳西莎记忆中那般了。纳西莎再也没办法在她的眼里看见曾经熟悉懦弱的影子，相反的，如今的阿佳莎的那双眼尾轻微上挑的、如同猫眼一般的眼睛里，充斥满了一股正在熊熊燃烧着的、丝毫不掩饰的杀意。

那种眼神令纳西莎感到熟悉，却不是来源于从前的阿佳莎。等回过神来后，她才恍然惊觉自己究竟曾在哪里见过那样的眼神。

是西里斯，她那被分院帽丢进格兰芬多的堂弟。

怪不得西里斯会这么的喜欢她。

“贝拉之前在折磨你的时候，你为什么不反抗？”片刻沉默过后，纳西莎接着询问道，“你难道真的不害怕你的这张脸被她刮花吗？”

“如果我反抗了的话，”阿佳莎如实回答，语气淡淡的，“只会让贝拉夫人的行为更加变本加厉吧？”

纳西莎听后，止不住戏谑地弯了弯嘴角。聪明的女孩，她想。如果她真的反抗了的话，贝拉特里克斯恐怕就不仅仅是折磨她了。她甚至有可能会直接杀了她。想到这些，纳西莎又一次开始细细地打量起了眼前少女的脸庞。阿佳莎洁白的脸颊上凝结了好几滴飞溅出来的血液，由于肤色较浅的缘故，脸上的那些血迹也就变得更加显眼了。倏地，纳西莎竟然在这时自顾自地伸出了手，在阿佳莎讶异不已的注视下，一言不发地替她擦拭掉了脸上的污渍，同时稍微整理了一下她那一头已经变得有些乱糟糟了的金色长发。

“这样就好多了，”纳西莎说，“你真的很漂亮，就是身上实在是太素了。”

但这也不能责怪她，毕竟她被丢进莱斯特兰奇庄园的时候，应该是被夺取了身上的所有珠宝的。

“谢谢。”

“你没必要因我说了实话而道谢。”

说完，纳西莎将手反扣住了自己的脖颈，将戴在脖子上的那条铂金项链取了下来。这条项链，还是她的丈夫送给她的结婚周年礼物呢。

紧接着，阿佳莎微微一愣，任由纳西莎将那条昂贵的铂金项链戴在了自己的脖子上。“马尔福夫人，您究竟想要做什么？”等纳西莎停下了手中的动作后，阿佳莎才沉着嗓子问道，“您究竟想要让我做些什么？”

纳西莎重新端坐回自己的座位上，微微抬了抬下巴，回答：“很简单，我希望你能够帮我一个小忙。如果你能够帮我这个忙，我和我的丈夫也很愿意帮你一个小忙——我们会想办法让你离开这个庄园，并像一个正常人那样生活的。只要你愿意帮我们，我们会让你如愿以偿地夺回你丢掉的生活。”

“是么。”阿佳莎淡淡地反问，似乎并不相信纳西莎的话，“但我想一个‘小忙’恐怕实在是配不上这样的报酬。”

纳西莎笑了。“对于你来说，也不是如同登天般困难的事。”她说，“我们只是希望你能够接受黑魔标记，并加入食死徒阵营。”

“黑魔标记？”阿佳莎挑了挑眉，反问道，“我的继母或是贝拉夫人或许并不会乐意见到这样的结果吧。”

“我们会让她们答应得心服口服的。”

“还有呢？仅仅只是这样？”

“还有，”纳西莎接着说道，“我曾听我的丈夫简略地叙述过你们的家庭状况，我知道你的父亲仅有你弟弟一个儿子，而在他死后，你的弟弟成年之后，你的家族头衔将会由你弟弟一人继承。”

“我已经被赶出那个家族了。”

“所以，我们希望你在加入食死徒之后，劝说你的弟弟——还有他背后的整个格林格拉斯家族加入我们的阵营。”纳西莎却偏偏表现得像是没有听见阿佳莎的话似的，“他那么喜欢你，一定会听你的话的。”

阿佳莎深吸了一口气。她知道的，现在接住纳西莎或是卢修斯·马尔福抛来的橄榄枝，对于她而言才是最为明智的举措。这也很有可能是她唯一能够自救的机会了。只是，阿佳莎想，如果是从前的自己的话，在纳西莎的话音落下后定会第一时间以最坚决的语气答应她的请求。而现在，她却不能够表现得那么的确信了——特别是在莱斯特兰奇庄园里见证了食死徒阵营的所作所为之后。

“我可以问你一个问题吗，马尔福夫人？”

纳西莎似乎感到有些意外：“你说吧。”

“作为食死徒的你，在当初又为什么要选择成为一名食死徒呢？”

“我的丈夫是食死徒。我的姐姐，我的家人——”

“但在你的身边，也同样有没有接受黑魔标记的家人，不是吗？”阿佳莎昂起了头，没有丝毫畏惧地正面对上了纳西莎的目光，“到底是因为什么呢？我相信您这么做的原因，恐怕也不仅仅是为了您的丈夫吧？”

纳西莎转动了一下她湛蓝色的眼珠子。究竟是为什么要加入食死徒阵营？她好像从来都没有思考过这个问题。加入食死徒阵营对她而言并不是一种选择，而是一种必然——就如同在入学时被分入斯莱特林学院一样，她从未思考过别的可能性。

但如果非要说出一个原因的话……

“这难道不是显而易见的吗？”她反问，“作为纯血的我们，难道不应该为纯血统的巫师最大程度地争取属于我们的利益吗？”

“那么这种‘争取’，就一定要建立在伤害或是杀害非纯血统的巫师之上吗？”

“我明白你想反驳我些什么，格林格拉斯小姐。”纳西莎此刻的语气已经变得有些恼怒，她似乎感到自己受到了冒犯，“可这是战争。这是战争——而战争就会流血。哪怕是被你们奉为圣人的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多，在他与曾经的黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃对抗的时候，难道就真的完全没有牺牲过任何一个生命吗？”

“我明白，”阿佳莎微微颔首，“我明白战争会流血，牺牲对于战争而言无可避免。但是，我既不勇敢也不伟大，仅凭我一己之力也无法阻止人们的牺牲。那么就让我再问你一个问题吧，夫人。如果你有孩子的话，你还会像劝说我那样，‘诚心诚意’地劝说他加入食死徒阵营吗？”

纳西莎顷刻便沉默了。

“这便是我的答案。”阿佳莎说，“虽然你说得对，要是我稍微明智一些，就应该答应你提供的条件，乖乖地和我的家人一同成为黑魔王的兵卒。但我依然会拒绝你的请求。如果我的弟弟……如果阿克瑞斯将来真的是自愿加入食死徒阵营，自愿为了黑魔王赴汤蹈火，奉献他的生命，那么我无话可说。然而现在，然而在此时此刻，在他尚且还是一位善良的人——尽管有些懦弱的情况下，为了一己私利强迫他进入歧途……请原谅即便是我，也做不出这样的事情。”

“……你确实不明智。”在听完了阿佳莎的话后，纳西莎毫不留情地评价，“你将来一定会后悔的，格林格拉斯小姐。”

“如果我将来会后悔，那就由将来的我去承担一切后果吧。”阿佳莎苦笑着抿了抿唇，语气起来像是在自嘲，“但除此之外，我还是希望能够由衷地提醒夫人一点。夫人你说，食死徒对于混血、麻种、麻瓜、哑炮、家养小精灵的迫害是出于为纯血巫师争取利益的目的，然而你们似乎都忽略了最重要的一点——那就是，那些被你们称作‘低贱存在’的人们，那些混血、麻种、麻瓜、哑炮、小精灵……实际上才是这个魔法世界的主体与根基。”说到一半，她顿了顿，深吸了一口气，“即便黑魔王在将来实现了他的理想，将纯血巫师的地位推到了巅峰，但那个以非纯血生命的鲜血作为代价所建立的魔法界，绝对不是一个更加美好的美丽新世界。人们在建造房子时，最看重的结构部分应该是房子的地基——因为一旦地基不稳，这幢房子不论建得再高都会极其容易坍塌；至于我们如今身处的魔法界，亦是同理。”

说完，阿佳莎自顾自地从座位上站了起来，用手拍了拍身上的碎屑，朝纳西莎展开了一个得体而又虚假的笑容。

“我该回去休息了，夫人。”她说，“现在时间已经不早了，也祝你好梦。”

只是没想到，正当她转过身去，打算快步离开的时候，纳西莎的声音却再一次在她的背后响起。

“你要明白，这个世界原本就是不公平的。人们生来就是不公平的。”阿佳莎听见马尔福夫人喃喃地说，“如果你口中所说的‘根基’的死亡令你感到不安与在意；那么我也只能说，那些非纯血统巫师的死去或是牺牲……原本就是他们的命运。”

“只可惜，”阿佳莎背对着她，轻轻摇了摇头，“我从不相信命运。”

纳西莎·马尔福猛地一怔。

“我只是相信自己。”


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 117

从纳西莎·马尔福的卧室走出来之后，阿佳莎便径直返回了地窖，返回了自己卧室所在的方位。却没有想到，还没有等她来到卧室的大门口，她就撞见了两名面色不善的食死徒——塞尔温和亚克斯利。

“茱莉娅让我们带你去她的房间。”阿佳莎不知道说话的这个人究竟是塞尔温还是亚克斯利，只记得他的嘴唇看上去有一些破损，“不要反抗，你知道反抗对你而言没有什么好处。”

“现在？”

“是的。”

“是夫人的意思吗？”

“你不需要知道这个问题的答案。”另一名食死徒听完阿佳莎的话后，冷冷地接话道，“你只需要乖乖地跟着我们走就行了。”

阿佳莎听后只好轻轻地“哦”了一声，没有再主动提出更多的问题了。这段时间以来，除了茱莉娅·伯纳德和怀特两姐妹之外，塞尔温和亚克斯利便是阿佳莎唯一能够接触的人。按照茱莉娅自己的话来说，塞尔温和亚克斯利作为食死徒当然算不上什么善类，但却也并非十恶不赦的大魔头。

“他们并不能够得到黑魔王的重用，因此成天到晚只能干一些打杂的工作。”茱莉娅曾这样告诉过阿佳莎，“我知道他们喜欢钱，知道他们喜欢金加隆，也知道他们有途径可以弄来黑市上的商品。既然如此，我为什么不好好地利用这两位对我们而言还算得上友善的‘朋友’呢？”

茱莉娅自从十二岁之后就没再走出过莱斯特兰奇庄园，可阿佳莎却分明在她的卧室里看见了许多只有在庄园之外才能够弄来的物品。比如最新一期的《预言家日报》、时令的鲜果、最近在贵妇圈子里流行的香水或是首饰……而这些小玩意儿，茱莉娅多半都是依靠着塞尔温还有亚克斯利才能够将它们弄到手的。

“到了。”

等到塞尔温和亚克斯利将阿佳莎推入茱莉娅房间的门框内之后，阿佳莎听见关门的声音在耳后响起。

只见茱莉娅正满脸焦灼地在房间内来回踱步着，不过在她看到阿佳莎的那一刹那，脸上焦急的神情便瞬间化作了狂喜与庆幸。“你没事吧？”她一步上前，冲到了阿佳莎的身侧，“马尔福夫人她……没有对你怎么样吧？”

阿佳莎没有即刻回答她的问题，而是环视了一下四周，随后低声询问道：“安怎么样了？”

茱莉娅咬了咬下唇，面色看上去尤为铁青。

阿佳莎很快就明白了这个问题的答案到底是什么。既然连纳西莎·马尔福都认定安·怀特无法从贝拉特里克斯的钻心咒中幸存下来，那么她真正能够死里逃生的几率也就会变得极为渺茫。“艾米丽呢？”安的死去令阿佳莎的心脏感到有些刺痛，但她知道此刻还有更加重要的事情需要自己担心，“艾米丽现在还好吗？”

“艾米丽……”茱莉娅面露难色地张了张嘴，最后说，“她被送走了。”

阿佳莎的脸一下子便阴了下来。

“被送走？”她冷冷地反问，“被送去了什么地方？”

“阿佳莎，”茱莉娅忽的伸出手，握住了阿佳莎纤细的手腕，阿佳莎不由得因为她的这个突如其来的举动而微微蹙眉，“她们两个企图逃走却被抓个正着，放在从前，犯下这样的错误她们就只有死路一条！贝拉夫人把艾米丽送去黑魔王那里了，不出意外的话，她的日子恐怕也不剩几天了——”

谁知，还没等茱莉娅的话音完全落下，阿佳莎被拽住的那只手臂却突然在这时发力，狠狠地将茱莉娅的手甩开了。

红发少女愣愣地抬头看向了对方，湛蓝色的眼睛里写满了不可置信。

“你知道吗，在我看来，你们……”阿佳莎伸出手，直勾勾地指向了茱莉娅的脸庞，眼睛也同时注意到了茱莉娅雪白手臂上无比刺眼醒目的那个黑魔标记，紧接着，她近乎是恶狠狠地咒骂道，“你们全部人——全都统统该死！”

“阿佳莎！”茱莉娅有些绝望地望着她大喊道，“我知道你会为了今晚的事情憎恨我，可是我没有选择……我没有选择呀！在当初，如果我不接受黑魔标记的话，贝拉夫人根本就不会让我活下来！如果我不成为食死徒的一员，贝拉夫人和罗道夫斯先生压根就不会放心让我活着……因为如果我不接受黑魔标记，他们就会认为我一定会想法设法地从这个地方逃出去！我别无选择！”

是吗？也对。阿佳莎知道茱莉娅说的都是实话。只要茱莉娅接受了黑魔标记，她自此之后就无法在光明的阵营里立足了——因为那个丑陋而又骇人的标记就像是梦魇一样，无论如何都无法从她的身体上除去，无论如何都会伴随她的一生。

只有她接受了黑魔标记，莱斯特兰奇夫妇才会认为她真的毫无威胁。

只有她接受了黑魔标记，作为“哑炮”和曾经的“圣女”的她才能够获得一线生机。

“是么？”可是，就算阿佳莎的内心也同样深知这个道理，她却还是忍不住感到有些怨恨，“那好，我问你，在这之前，在怀特姐妹和我进入这个庄园之前……在那段时间里死去的人们，对你而言又算是什么？”

“我和你一样也会感到痛苦，你认为我将他们视作什么？”

“可我从来就没有从你的言行举止中感受到痛苦，从来都没有。”

“我是一个哑炮！”茱莉娅几乎是将这句话用尽全力吼了出来，“你还能指望我做些什么？”

阿佳莎看着她眨了眨眼：“好的，那我就再问你一个问题。事到如今，你还是不愿意把有关‘圣女’的全部真相告诉我吗？我们这些所谓的‘圣女’，对于食死徒和黑魔王而言究竟是什么？‘圣女’又和黑魔王举行的食死徒集会有什么样的联系？到底是为什么，为什么贝拉特里克斯要保证我们的贞洁？为什么我们这些‘圣女’就必须要是处女？你能够告诉我为什么吗？”

茱莉娅听完了阿佳莎的一连串问题，原本就称不上好看的脸色瞬间就变得更加苍白了。她有些心虚地别过头去，低下了脑袋，低声道：“你知道我不能说的。”

可阿佳莎却只是用自己的双眼直直地对上了她的：“如果你真的感到后悔或是内疚的话，就应该告诉我事情的真相。”

茱莉娅沉默了许久，两人之间陷入了一阵诡异的死寂。约莫过了几分钟后，茱莉娅终于再一次抬起了头，深吸了一口气，迎面对上了阿佳莎探寻的目光：“阿佳莎，你在之前……听说过‘魂器’吗？”

“魂器？”阿佳莎微微一愣，有些不明所以，“那是什么？”

“是的，魂器（Horcrux）。H-O-R-C-R-U-X。”

“你口中所说的这个魂器，和我刚才问你的问题又有什么关系？”

茱莉娅轻叹了一口气，缓缓地阐述道：“这件事，我也是在某天夜晚，在罗道夫斯先生喝醉了之后从他的口中听说的。在那时，我作为他的情妇已经有一段时间了。当我的父亲把我作为‘圣女’丢进食死徒的巢穴里的时候，我并没有意识到自己即将会面临些什么，只是有一种预感——自己很有可能会在食死徒的手下死去。”

“然而，我却从未意识到，食死徒们口中所谓的‘圣女’的献祭，并不只是单纯地被杀害这么简单……那天夜晚，罗道夫斯先生喝得伶仃大醉，竟然一口气把他绝对不该说出口的讯息全部告知了我。他告诉我，黑魔王之所以在这些年来一直锲而不舍地要求纯血家族献上他们未出嫁的女儿，是为了用处女们的鲜血作为献祭的祭品。”

“祭品？”阿佳莎皱了皱眉，感到有些疑惑，“我曾听我从前的魔药学教授提起过，处女和独角兽的血液有着相似的功效——那就是能够在一定程度上地延长人类的寿命。难道，黑魔王想要以这种方式来延长自己的寿命吗？”

“对，却也不对。”茱莉娅回话说，“罗道夫斯先生说，黑魔王确实想要延长自己的寿命，但却并不是只想单纯地延长寿命这么简单——他想要得到的，是永生。”

“永、永生？！”阿佳莎不可置信地眨了眨眼，“可是这怎么可能做到。”

“我也觉得不可能。”茱莉娅垂下了头，“除了传说中拥有了魔法石的尼古拉斯·勒梅之外，我从未听说过魔法界还有什么人能够让自己活得永生的能力。但即便是勒梅，对于我们来说，也不过是一个虚无缥缈的传说而已。”

“然而黑魔王本人却付出了实践，对吗？”阿佳莎反问，“他确实认为自己掌握了永生的方法？”

“没错，”茱莉娅微微颔首，“至少他本人是这么认为的。除了传说中的魔法石之外，他还发现了一种具有极强魔力的魔法物件——就是魂器。黑魔王认为，只要拥有了魂器，他就可以获得永生。而如果想要制作魂器，他就必须需要人们为他提供足够的‘祭品’。”

“要怎么做？”阿佳莎听后止不住问道，“要怎么做才能够获得魂器？”

可偏偏就在这时，茱莉娅的嘴角好似痛苦地抽搐了一下，就仿佛说出制作魂器的方法会让她自己沾染上罪恶似的。

“他需要……切割自己的灵魂。”

“切割灵魂？”

“是的。”茱莉娅点头，“让灵魂变得四分五裂的唯一方法，就是杀人。”

“也就是说，”阿佳莎一面思忖着，一面顺势说了下去，“他杀死那些女孩的真正意图，仅仅是为了分裂自己的灵魂并以此来制造魂器，对吗？”

茱莉娅不置可否。

“但是，”阿佳莎却又仍旧感到困惑不解，“如果只是为了杀人，又何必大费周章地从纯血家族中弄来处女？莱斯特兰奇庄园或是马尔福庄园里有那么多的战俘，难道还不够黑魔王杀的吗？”

茱莉娅轻叹了一口气：“按照罗道夫斯先生的话来说，黑魔王殿下……一直都深信着宿命。而制作魂器的过程，实际上也并不是一帆风顺。”

阿佳莎听后，不禁好奇地挑动了一下眉毛：“什么意思？他之前失败了吗？”

“失败过不止一次。”茱莉娅指出，“为此，黑魔王甚至还花费了不少的金加隆，在全国各地寻找着各色各样的占卜师，只是为了找出自己失败的缘由。最后，他终于在一位名叫‘特里劳尼’的占卜师那里听说了一件事，那就是，分裂灵魂的魔法由于过分邪恶，因此在发挥作用时会表现得极其不稳定；若是使用的方法不正确的话，不论黑魔王杀死再多的生命，也同样是无济于事的。”

“于是，特里劳尼给黑魔王提出了一个建议——选择与施咒人越契合的祭品，魂器能够被成功制作的几率就会越高；而处女和独角兽的血液本身就象征着纯洁与生命力，同样也是整个献祭仪式中至关重要的‘素材’。”

“自那之后，黑魔王就尝试着听从了特里劳尼的建议，选择了用来自于纯血家族的处女作为祭品而不是从魔法部抓来的战俘……”

“怎么样？他最后成功了吗？”

茱莉娅慢慢地点了点头：“虽然并不是每一次都成功了，但成功的几率的确是大大地提高了。”

原来如此。听了茱莉娅的这些话，阿佳莎不由得再一次回想起了厄休拉第一次提及“圣女”时的场景。在那时，厄休拉就曾考虑过让阿佳莎成为“圣女”，作为献祭的“祭品”将她赠予黑魔王。阿佳莎甚至还记得厄休拉在当时说过：“你没有资格成为食死徒的情妇，就连食死徒的情妇都必须要是纯血。”之类的话。如此一来，厄休拉身上一直以来始终令阿佳莎感到迷惑的许多行为举止，在这时都似乎能够解释得通了。

厄休拉口中的“圣女”，并不是阿佳莎原以为的“情妇”。而一旦她成为了“圣女”，她很有可能就只剩下死路一条了。

厄休拉之所以会感到踌躇与犹豫，之所以一直到自己与阿克瑞斯的丑闻被她揭发才下定决心让她成为“圣女”，是因为她一直都在纠结，自己究竟要不要真的杀死她的继女。

只是，还有一个问题仍然令阿佳莎感到无比在意。她毫无疑问是个混血，至少厄休拉坚定地认为她是个混血。既然黑魔王已经拥有了这么多纯血的“祭品”了，为什么还会在意她这么一个混血呢？

他难道不是彻头彻尾的纯血至上主义者吗？

还是说，他仅仅只是希望自己的手下能够尽可能地增加“祭品”的数量，而并不在意“祭品”自身的血统？

“你说的这些，”在经过了冗长的思考过后，阿佳莎还是没忍住向茱莉娅询问道，“罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇先生知道你都知情吗？”

茱莉娅愣了愣，随后苦笑道：“他知道，但他也从不担心像我这样的人能够给他造成什么困扰。”

阿佳莎也有些苦涩地弯了弯嘴角，接着伸出手将其放在了下颚上，用双手托着脸颊静静地思索着些什么。

“你所说的那个献祭仪式，大概是多久举行一次？”

“如果我没有记错的话，应该是一月一次。”茱莉娅回答，“黑魔王坚信在满月之时，巫师的法力是最为强大的。”

“上一个满月已经过去了大概十天。”阿佳莎低声喃喃，“也就是说，如果我运气差点儿的话——二十多天之后，被杀死的那个人就应该是我了，对吗？”

“你不会死的，阿佳莎。”

“我也希望如此。”

“我会帮你的，你放心。”茱莉娅说，“我会竭尽我所能地帮助你的。”

至于茱莉娅口中所说的“办法”，实际上也很简单。更为准确地来说，甚至是显得有些过于简单粗暴了。“我之前经历过类似的事情，所以你要相信我，阿佳莎。”她对阿佳莎说道，“在这种时候，只有一个人能够左右贝拉夫人的决定——那就是罗道夫斯先生。我每天晚上都会带着点心与宵夜敲动罗道夫斯先生的房门，而今天晚上，你只要穿上我的衣服，戴上我的首饰，画好精致的妆容，带着我亲手做好的点心去找罗道夫斯先生……以为我对他性格的了解，我相信他在见过你之后，是绝对不会表现得无动于衷的。”

说完，茱莉娅便以最快的速度替阿佳莎清理好了身体，并为她化了一个精致而不失典雅的妆容。阿佳莎的身形看上去和茱莉娅相差无几，只不过她的腰部稍微要显得比茱莉娅纤细一些；为了解决这个问题，茱莉娅特意从衣橱里找出了一根她多年来都未曾使用过的腰带。

等梳妆完毕之后，阿佳莎终于能够再一次来到全身镜面前仔细打量自己的样貌了。自从被丢进莱斯特兰奇庄园之后，她就自认自己过上了如同乞丐般的生活——浑身上下，从头发丝到脚后跟，没有哪一处是干净的。

而现在，她从前所认识的自己——那个从外表上看上去明艳照人的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯好似总算回来了。

茱莉娅为她挑选了一条嫩绿色的纱制长裙，她认为这种颜色与阿佳莎的瞳色十分的相称。“要是手臂上没有缠上绷带，就更加完美了。”看着镜子里的倒影，茱莉娅有些惋惜地说，“要是身上没有这些伤口就好了。”

阿佳莎听后，若有所思地转动了一下眼珠子。

“不，”她倏地打断道，“恰恰相反，我们应该为这些伤口的存在感到庆幸。”

语毕，阿佳莎便做出了一个令茱莉娅感到目瞪口呆的举措——她伸出自己的双手，狠狠地对着自己的脸颊连抽了几个巴掌，就好像挨打的人并不是她自己似的，一直到她的双颊变得绯红肿胀了才肯罢休。


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 118

深夜十一点整的钟声已经敲过了。罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇正坐在自己卧室内的长桌旁，桌面上摆满了各式各样的繁杂文件。早在几日前，罗道夫斯的主人——黑魔王大人就已经对他下了最后通牒。若是他不能够在这个月之内得到现任魔法部部长的支持，那么等待着罗道夫斯的恐怕就不仅仅只是妻子歇斯底里的尖叫或是亲人们令人恼怒的非议了。

正当罗道夫斯在第十六份文书上签下了自己的大名时，卧室的房门突然被什么敲响了。

一定是茱莉娅·伯纳德——罗道夫斯自己所豢养的情妇。他心想。

“进来吧。”

只是没想到话音落下，房门被人推开之后，端着托盘走入卧室的人却并不是罗道夫斯所熟悉的情妇茱莉娅。对方虽然和平时的茱莉娅一样身穿一件宽大的乌黑色长袍，但当她伸手将长袍的兜帽从头顶取下的时候，一头如同金色瀑布般的长发瞬间倾泻而下。

罗道夫斯认识的茱莉娅·伯纳德可没有这么一头有些扎眼的金发。

“你是谁？”罗道夫斯警惕地看了眼前的少女一眼，右手下意识地触碰了一下安放在口袋内的魔杖，“茱莉娅·伯纳德呢？”

“茱莉娅今天晚上身体有些不适。”陌生少女轻声说，“但是她不希望自己的问题影响到了先生的兴致，于是让我来把今晚的夜宵给您送过来。”少女说完，毕恭毕敬地垂下了头，用双手为罗道夫斯奉上了他今晚的夜宵。

罗道夫斯快速地扫了一眼托盘上的泡芙和热牛奶。“知道了，”他又说，“你叫什么名字？”

“阿佳莎，先生。”

“阿佳莎？”罗道夫斯听后微微蹙眉，这个名字对于他而言有些似曾相识，“是格林格拉斯家的女儿吗？”

自称为阿佳莎的女孩愣了愣，最后才低声回答道：“从前……是的。”

“把头抬起来吧，没必要一直用你的眼睛盯着脚尖。”

“是的，先生。”

阿佳莎听完了罗道夫斯的这句话后，这才缓缓地将脑袋抬了起来，并且正面迎上了来自于罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的视线。阿佳莎注意到，眼前的男人长相棱角分明，一双深棕色的胡子伴随在嘴唇两侧，深色的短发间似乎已出现了些许花白。而在阿佳莎默不作声地打量着罗道夫斯的同时，对方也似乎正在观察着自己。根据罗道夫斯脸上的反应，她甚至都可以确信，她和茱莉娅的第一个目的在今晚已经达成了。

“你的脸怎么了？”就在这时，罗道夫斯突然开口问道。

阿佳莎没有直接回答他的问题，而是选择了更加模棱两可的解释：“我们在今晚犯了错，因此惹得夫人不高兴了。”

在阿佳莎说出“夫人”这个单词的时候，罗道夫斯止不住轻轻地皱起了眉头。

“你手臂上的伤，也是夫人做的吗？”

阿佳莎却只是表现得默不作声。

罗道夫斯认为自己已经得到了想要的答案。他轻叹了一口气，像是自我辩解又像是在安慰般地说道：“今晚发生的事情并不是你的错。你不该为此受到这么重的责罚。”阿佳莎听后，止不住暗暗地眨了眨眼，正欲开口道谢的时候，又听见罗道夫斯主动向她询问道：“对了，你会玩桌面游戏吗？”

“桌面游戏？”

“对，就像是巫师国际象棋，又或者是拼字游戏之类的桌游。”罗道夫斯解释道，随后又忍不住抿着嘴角自嘲了一下，“我忘记了，你在霍格沃茨上过学，又怎么可能不知道该怎么玩巫师国际象棋。”

阿佳莎也淡淡地笑了：“的确会一些。”

“那么，”罗道夫斯伸手指了指自己对面的座位，说道，“请吧。”

阿佳莎依言照做，静静地在罗道夫斯对面的座位上坐了下来，双手平放在了膝盖上。

依照着茱莉娅先前对于罗道夫斯的描述，阿佳莎不难推断出罗道夫斯的内心此时正在想些什么。茱莉娅告诉阿佳莎，罗道夫斯在要求茱莉娅每晚为他准备夜宵的同时，还常常会要求她留在他的房间内陪他玩一些桌面游戏。而实际上，茱莉娅由于鲜少有机会离开这个庄园，因此这类桌面游戏的规则，大多都还是罗道夫斯亲自教授她的。而像罗道夫斯这样常年不得妻子青睐的中年男人，往往会极为容易地对一类看似弱小的人——比如此刻的阿佳莎自己，产生发自本能的保护欲。

“我们今晚要下棋吗，先生？”

见罗道夫斯一直没有把棋盘摆到她的跟前，阿佳莎不由得好奇地问道。

“不，”罗道夫斯摇摇头，“我们今晚不玩巫师国际象棋。我们要玩的是拼字游戏。”

说着，罗道夫斯从抽屉里拿出一个盒子，打开。阿佳莎静静地望着他的一系列动作，一时之间感到有些滑稽可笑。拼字游戏？作为莱斯特兰奇家族主人的罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇竟然会喜欢玩这种只有整日无所事事的老头老太太才会玩的游戏！他的日常生活究竟是有多么的空虚无趣？想到这些，她忍不住想要捧腹大笑，想要一面狂笑着一面从椅子上翻滚下去。

“好吧。”然而，不论她的内心怎么感到可笑与讥讽，她最终都只能乖乖地装出认同的模样。

“你知道怎么玩吗？”他问。

“当然。”阿佳莎点头。

“很好。”罗道夫斯满意地笑了。

他们玩了好几盘。她拼了Obisidian（黑曜石）。拼了Vulture（秃鹫）。拼了Beech（毛榉树）。他拼了Obliviate（一望皆空）。拼了Beirut（布鲁特【1】）。拼了Valerian（缬草）。然后轮到她了。她捏着手中的木块，犹豫了一下，最后拼了一个Cordelia。

“柯蒂莉娅？”他问，“这算什么？”

“我的中间名。”她说，“要是您认为不作数的话，就算我输了吧。”

他又笑了。“怎么会，这一盘是你赢了。但这并不代表我下一盘不能够赢回来。”

听了这话，阿佳莎第二盘有意输给了他。等罗道夫斯品尝到胜利果实的甜蜜之后，她才带着谄媚的语气，微笑着对他说道：“在以前，您也会时常和茱莉娅玩这样的游戏吗？”

尽管她从一开始就知道这个问题的答案。

“哦，是的。”罗道夫斯说，“但是茱莉娅所学会的所有单词都是我教她的，这也意味着——”

“这也意味着，和她一块玩这个拼字游戏，很快就会感到无趣了，对吗？”

罗道夫斯似乎是对阿佳莎的突然接话感到讶异。“是的。”他意味深长地眨动了一下眼睛，“你想说些什么，阿佳莎？”

只是没想到，罗道夫斯的话音才刚刚落下，坐在他对面的那个女孩瞬间就变得泪水涟涟。“我……我可以做得比她更好的，先生。”她卑微地低下了头，将自己的额头贴在了罗道夫斯那带有真皮手套的手背上，罗道夫斯讶异地张了张嘴，却只能一动不动地感受着她额头的温热，“夫人说……夫人说我没有几天日子了，可是我还不想死，我还不想死，先生。我可以做得比茱莉娅更好，茱莉娅能做到的事情，我都能够做到。不仅仅是拼字游戏或是巫师国际象棋，还有其他除了桌游之外的事情，我都相信我能够做得比茱莉娅更好。”

罗道夫斯本就不是他妻子贝拉特里克斯那样铁石心肠的人，现在又有一位长相明艳的妙龄少女匍匐在他的身前，浑身像一头受惊了幼兽那样不停地颤抖着，显得既可怜又弱小。作为男人的罗道夫斯面对着这样的场景，内心自然也不可能全然没有触动。

只是——

“很抱歉，阿佳莎。”面对着阿佳莎的眼泪，他竟然只是冷淡地回绝道，“请原谅我实在是没有办法满足你的请求。”

阿佳莎听后有些不可置信地抬起头，望着他：“为什么呀，先生？”

罗道夫斯将被阿佳莎紧贴着的双手抽离了出来，那双皮质手套上仍然残留着少女的温度。“你是我夫人为黑魔王准备的‘礼物’，所以即便是我，也没有办法将你留住。”他解释说，“我知道，你一定会问，那为什么同样是作为‘圣女’的茱莉娅却可以留在我的身边？关于这点，我没有办法向你透露太多。只能说，你们两人本就是截然不同的，更何况，我的身边已经有一个茱莉娅了，我的妻子也不会允许这个庄园里有第二位情妇的存在。”

阿佳莎愣住了，原本就苍白的脸庞显得更加惨白。“我和茱莉娅又有什么不同呢？难道就因为我是混血吗？”她问，“是因为这个吗？”

罗道夫斯幽幽地望着她，那双深色的眸子里似乎也有哀悸和无可奈何闪过。

“是的。”他回答，“但并不完全是你以为的那样。‘出身斯莱特林学院，混血，私生子。’——在纯血家族之中，同时满足这几个条件的人，只有你一个。”

*** 

阿佳莎离开罗道夫斯的卧室时，这个庄园的男主人竟然还仍然自欺欺人地让她明天晚上继续陪他进行那个无聊的拼字游戏。她最后没有拒绝，只是僵硬地微笑着，答应了他的这个小小的请求。

他甚至还对阿佳莎说：“下一次的献祭仪式是在下个月的十五日。在这之前，我可以向你保证，我的妻子不会再找你的麻烦了。”

他说出这段话时的语气，就好像这是他唯一力所能及的补偿似的。

当阿佳莎再一次推开茱莉娅卧室的房门的时候，站在房间中央的茱莉娅看上去对于她的出现感到无比惊讶。“你怎么回来的这么快？”她睁大了眼睛，“我们的计划难道失败了吗？”

阿佳莎的脸色倒也不至于到面如死灰的地步。虽然茱莉娅提供的建议并没有奏效，但至少在今晚，她也不用和一名中年的食死徒发生关系了。想到这些，阿佳莎才感觉心中稍微舒畅了一些。

然而茱莉娅的想法就不如阿佳莎那样乐观了。“你必须要在下个月之前把罗道夫斯先生拿下。”她几乎是斩钉截铁地说，“他现在是这个庄园里唯一能够拯救你的人！”

阿佳莎听后转了转眼珠子，说道：“我尝试着暗示他，让他允许我成为他的情妇。可是他拒绝了。”

“为什么？”茱莉娅很是不解。

“不知道。”阿佳莎耸了耸肩膀，“他说，我是贝拉特里克斯特意为黑魔王准备的‘祭品’，除了黑魔王之外谁也不能碰我。”他还说，同时满足那三个条件的人在纯血家族中寥寥无几。只不过阿佳莎并没有把罗道夫斯的后半句话说出口。

罗道夫斯的这段话……到底是什么意思？

“对了，茱莉娅。”在这时，阿佳莎像是突然间想起了什么，“你之前说，亚克斯利和塞尔温能够帮你弄到黑市上的商品。那么，你能够在下个月之前帮我弄来睡眠魔药或是生死水吗？”

“睡眠魔药和生死水？”茱莉娅微微一怔，脸上一下子就写满了恐惧，“你想要用它们来做什么？”

阿佳莎深深地看向了她。“当然是用它们来逃出去了。”

“逃出去？你打算怎么做？”

“罗道夫斯让我再接下来几日都去他的房间里陪他玩拼字游戏，只要我在某一天的牛奶里放下生死水，等他喝下之后，我就可以从他的房间里偷出魔杖，然后趁着贝拉特里克斯和大多数的食死徒们都熟睡的机会逃出这个地方了。”阿佳莎解释说，“我知道这个庄园里有许多隐蔽的密道，也知道还会有剩余的食死徒在凌晨值班。但是没有关系。庄园的密道和机关所在的地点可以由你来告知我，至于剩下的食死徒，我想我的魔力对自己施展一个维持半个小时的幻身咒还是没有什么问题的。”

“可是……”茱莉娅听后颤抖着嘴唇，“这还是太冒险了。万一你失败了怎么办？你看看怀特两姐妹，如果你失败了，她们的今天就是你未来的下场。”

阿佳莎对于茱莉娅的质疑表现得异常的平静。“我知道这么做确实很冒险，可是我没有别的选择了。”她说，“即便我不选择冒险，将来等待我的也只有死亡。”

“但是——”

“你是不是担心我的事会牵连到你？”阿佳莎微微眯起双眼，“如果是这样的话，当我拿到罗道夫斯的魔杖之后，我会第一时间来找你对你施展‘一忘皆空’和‘昏昏倒地’。这样，就算我失败了，莱斯特兰奇夫妇也不会知道你就是这场出逃计划的同谋。”

“我担心的不是这些，阿佳莎！”也许是受到了误解，茱莉娅忍不住有些恼火地反驳，“我担心的是……你知道怀特姐妹为什么会在出逃的时候被抓住吗，阿佳莎？你有思考过这个问题吗？”

阿佳莎想了想，说道：“因为她们在路上被巡夜的食死徒看见了？”

“当然不是。”茱莉娅摇摇头，“那天晚上，几乎所有的食死徒都去参加集会了，又有谁会去在乎那两个哑炮女孩？事实上，她们之所以会被抓回来，不是因为在逃跑的路上被人发现了，而是因为……这个庄园本身就是不可能逃出去的。”

“不可能逃出去？”阿佳莎警惕地皱起眉头，“什么意思？”

“是因为‘结界’——也可以说，是因为‘血缘界限’。”

阿佳莎猛地怔住了。对了，纯血家族的结界，她为什么会忘记了这一点？她为什么会忘记了最为重要的一点？几乎所有的纯血家族在自己的领地内都会设下血缘界限，这也意味着，如若没有施咒者的允许，任何人都没有办法自由地进出庄园。因为一旦有人尝试着跨过结界，庄园内的警报就会立刻响起。而如果想要打破这种结界，就只有一个办法——那就是拿到施咒者的血液。

阿佳莎感到自己的心脏仿佛在这一刻一点一点地碎成了粉末，绝望如同潮水般排山倒海而来。如果设下结界的人是罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，那么一切也许尚且还有转机。

但如果设下结界的是贝拉特里克斯……

“设下结界的人是贝拉夫人。”茱莉娅悲哀的嗓音在这时响起，“这也意味着，等马尔福夫人离开之后，在这个庄园里，能够打破结界的就只有贝拉夫人自己的血液了。”

听到这些，阿佳莎感觉自己的胸口就好像快要窒息。她微微弯下了腰，将自己蜷成了一团，嘴里大口大口地喘着气。“也不完全是这样，”她低声喃喃道，“如果贝拉特里克斯设下的结界是血缘界限，那么只要是和她同属一个宗系的人的血液也同样可能奏效。换而言之，只要我还能够弄来另一个布莱克的血，我就还有可能平安地逃出去。”

“你想说你也许是贝拉特里克斯的远亲吗？”茱莉娅快要无奈地大喊出来，“别傻了！就算是同属一个宗系，也必须要是三代之内的近亲才行！而你……就算你的体内真的流淌着布莱克的血液，也一定稀薄得不能再稀薄了。所以，现在唯一的办法就只有讨好罗道夫斯先生，只有这个办法才是可行的……”

不知怎的，茱莉娅的声音在阿佳莎的耳边逐渐变得断断续续起来，一直到它彻底消失不见了。

阿佳莎终于还是昏了过去。

【1】黎巴嫩港口。


End file.
